


A Game of Heroes: My Thrones University

by OnceForMe22



Series: A Game of Heroes Universe [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal Sex, But he's better now, Combat, Crime Fighting, Epic Battles, F/M, Feels, Fighting, Fingering, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Frottage, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Inspired by Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, Jobb, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Lots of past relationships, M/M, My Hero Academia Verse, Outdoor Sex, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Public Sex, Rimming, Robb and his many exes, Robb was a manwhore, Slow-ish burn, Smut, Starkcest (ASoIaF), Story Arcs, Superpower Battles, There is smut lol, Undecided if L Plus R Equals J, Verbal Abuse, and neither do I atm, battles, lots of characters, past Jonerys, plot heavy, so much plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 171,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceForMe22/pseuds/OnceForMe22
Summary: An AU which takes characters and some plot points from the Game of Thrones, mashes them up with the lore of My Hero Academia and adds some modern University AU stuff because why not?Robb Stark is the eldest son of the great hero, Winterwolf, and everyone expects him to follow in his father's footsteps and become a great hero after graduating from King's Landing Hero University. Jon Snow is his 'bastard' brother and is quirkless, as all bastards are said to be. That doesn't stop his Stark blood's call for justice though. After his year at Castle Black College, Jon returns to his family and tries to get by being normal in this abnormal world but his feelings for his brother doesn't keep him on the path he thought he was meant to go down.





	1. Snow Returns In July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I only started watching Game of Thrones this year, late I know, and even with the lacklustre season I'm still obsessed and plan on reading the books soon. Needed more content I came across a few fanfics and saw a Jon/Robb one that made me shamefully fall in love with the pairing (lol). Now here I am trying my own take it. Haven't written a story in years but I thought what the hell!? To give things a new twist I am mashing the story up with another of my obsessions, My Hero Academia! Hope you all enjoy!

_'It all began in Westeros… with the news that a bio-luminescent baby was born! After that ‘exceptional’ individuals began popping up all over the world. The cause was unclear, time passed and the exceptional became the norm. Fantasy became reality! At present 80 percent of the world’s population consists of superhuman with special abilities. The world is in chaos and a profession that everyone once only dreamed about… entered the spotlight._

_People… are not born equal. That’s the hard truth I learned at the age of 4…'_

_“Enough Greyjoy!” Said a young boy with long black curly hair, as he stood in front of a trembling ginger haired girl with tears in her eyes. “You already made her cry stop it!’_

_“And if we don’t? What’s the quirkless wonder going to do?!” responded a slightly taller, dark haired boy with a grin, all whilst clenching his fist._

_The two other boys the leader was with began to laugh and mock the raven haired boy along with their ring leader. The boy clenched his eyes shut however, their words did not appear to effect him and he continued to stand his ground, preparing for whatever punishment the group of bullies were going to give him._

_“If you wanna play hero so badly Snow, let’s test your might,” taunted the ringleader._

_The young boy took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He may be quirkless but he wasn’t gonna let that stop him from defending someone._

***

_13 years later_

The raven haired young man sighed deeply as his train finally reached his destination. He hadn’t been in London since going to college in Scotland for an intensive course for a year. Castle Black College, or The Wall, had one of the toughest police academy courses in the world and even though the young man’s dreams of being a hero were dashed with news that he was without a quirk, that hadn’t made his quest to help people shrink in size.

The Wall was tough. The young man grimaced while grabbing his suitcase and bags as he remembered some of the gruelling tests he had to put his mind and body through. Not to mention it was made even harder since Sergeant Slynt, the course overseer, decided that he was going to make his life as a student hell for no particular reason but, after a year of hard work he did it. With the best results of his class no less. He smirked as he remembered the Sergeant Slynt’s face as he said, ‘Well done Snow, we expect you to do big things in the police force in the future,’ with an insincere smile on his face.

However, his course was now finished and he had to go back to his reality. The black haired man shuddered as he thought of this. He definitely had conflicting thoughts about returning to his home as he wouldn’t say that growing up he had the most difficult life. There were definitely people who had it way worse than he did but his quirklessness wasn’t just an unfortunate situation due to his genetics. It was linked to something that he had even less control over. The young man was a bastard, and bastards don’t have quirks! Of course he knew that was just something people said to keep the so-called bastards in their place but that didn’t make it any less hurtful. He’s been called a bastard by strangers, fellow classmates, heroes, family and even people he’s loved the most. It wasn’t even like he could hide his bastardry! If his last name, the only thing he knew about his mother, didn’t give him away, the fact he was the bastard child of one of the top 10 heroes in the world, Winterwolf, did. Everyone acted if his existence alone was a blemish on the reputation of the hero and maybe it was, but the boy never asked to be born.

As he walked out of the train station he once again thanked the Gods that his father never treated him like a bastard. Hell, most of his family didn’t. His father’s wife however, hated him for as long as he could remember. She saw him as nothing more than a reminder of her husband’s betrayal.

‘ _I don’t blame her_ ,’ the man thought. He still didn’t excuse her cruelty especially since she was able to forgive her husband as the years went by but she only became more mean and aggressive towards him. Worst of all, that behaviour eventually rubbed off on his younger sister. Although he adored her from the day he was first allowed to see her, their relationship wasn’t the best. Never wanting her brother to help her with anything and always shunning him whenever the quiet boy tried to reach out. The red haired girl eventually inherited her mother’s very sharp tongue and when in her worst moods would call the boy the names he hated so much.

On the other hand, his other siblings loved him more than anything. The pale man smiled to himself as he remembered his youngest sister. Though she was 5 years younger than him she was one of his best friends. She was a stubborn pain in his side and he wouldn’t want it any other way. His two younger brothers looked at him the way that many looked up to their older brothers. They would always watch him with amazement when they observed him in the training room.

Though he was quirkless he never let that stop him from being physically adept and skilled in many fighting styles, if he wanted to be a useful member in the police force these are just things he’d need to know, and his father, much to his wife’s dismay, allowed it saying that it’ll be good for his boys to build character. The other boy in question being his older brother.

The young man sighed as he thought of him. His older brother wasn’t just a brother, he was his best friend. Since they were only 7 months apart in age they basically did absolutely everything together. The two boys were thick as thieves to the horror of his mother. The auburn haired boy didn’t care about his companion’s parentage, as far as he was concerned the grey eyed boy was his brother and he would do anything for him. Memories of the many adventures and situations that the two boys had gotten into flashed through his mind and stopped at a very painful memory of the last time the two spoke to each other in person. It was the night before he left for college and his older brother hadn’t taken to well to the idea of him going to The Wall for a year, separating them for the first time since he was brought to their home. They both said very hurtful things to each other but the young man frowned deeply when he remembers his best friend saying the one thing he thought he’d never say to him.

“Jon!?”

Jon snapped his head up and looked around upon hearing his name.

“Jon!? Is that you!?” The voice said getting closer and more excited.

Before Jon could register what was happening he was face to face with the boy that often permeated his mind.

“Hey Robb,” he said with a genuine smile.

The auburn haired man grinned. His blue eyes showing so much joy as he gave his brother a huge embrace.

“You have no idea how much I missed you!”

Jon returned the hug and held Robb tightly. He had missed everything about him. His laugh, the way he’d always get Jon out of his mind when he was having one of his more miserable days, his long reddish-brown slightly curly hair, the nights he would sneak into his room at night and they’d have endless conversations which usually ended up in them falling asleep curled up together in his bed like two wolf pups.

The two boys had eventually apologised about the things they said to each other over the phone a few months after their argument but Jon had always been worried that their close relationship had died the night they argued in his room but as they embraced and Robb told him of how the past year had been awful without Jon by his side, his worries began to subside.

“Where’s Dad? I thought he was coming to pick me up from the station?”

“He got an emergency call, so I offered to take you back home instead. Aren’t you so lucky?”

“Yeah. So lucky,” Jon replied whilst rolling his eyes.

“Oh come on, don’t be like that!” Robb exclaimed as he took some of Jon’s bags to his car. “It’s been a year since we’ve seen each other in the flesh and I thought me coming to get you would be the best way for us to catch up!”

Jon may of played it off externally but he was actually happy it was Robb taking him home rather than his father. Not that he didn’t love his father but Robb knew him in a way which no one else would, and now that he was sure that Robb hadn’t harboured any feelings from their major argument last year he was looking forward to telling his brother the stories about college and how much he’s improved on himself.

“How was college?” Jon asked as he put his bags in the boot of Robb’s car.

“It sucks. We still can’t use our quirks! In a hero course! You’d think we were 7 not 17!” Robb complained whilst entering his car. “I’m pretty much just waiting to apply for University,”

“Are you still thinking of going King’s Landing?” Jon said while getting in the passenger side.

“I don’t really have a choice do I?” Robb chuckled. “Dad is acting like I’ve already got in, the entrance exam is 11 months away.”

“You are the first born son of Winterwolf, one of the many graduates from King’s Landing University and on top of that, you’re one of the most skilled combatants I know. Your place is pretty much guaranteed,” Jon countered with a knowing smirk.

“Well… I don’t want to get in just because of the family name. You know how hard I’ve trained for years! Hell, you were there training by my side most of the time!” Robb said while he briefly grinned at Jon while stopping at a traffic light. “I’m sure that training was more than useful to you at your time at The Wall. I heard from Uncle Benjen that you graduated top of your class! Not that I’m surprised or anything,” Robb said with pride.

“Yeah, it was… a rough year. If it hadn’t been for years of physical and mental training we had as kids I don’t think I would of lasted a full term at college, plus, I missed you, a lot. It was weird not being together,” the younger one admitted.

“It wasn’t exactly fun for me either. Didn’t help with all the people who knew me making comments about it too.”

“By people do you mean Greyjoy,” Jon said sounding way more bitter than he intended.

“Don’t start! I told you that Theon isn’t that bad when you get to know him!” Robb knew that there was no point trying to defend Theon to his brother. The two had been at war with each other since they’d met. Robb originally disliked Theon’s taunting ways but, as time went by and they kept sharing classes together he saw something beneath the brash persona.

“No Robb, he’s not bad to you,” he said rolling his eyes. “You weren’t on the receiving end of his words or one of the days he supposedly just couldn’t control his quirk. Remember you aren’t the quirkless bastard.” He said with a weak laugh.

The ride gets silent after that. Jon can sense he’s made Robb uncomfortable with that statement. He looks over at his brother who was now intensely staring at the road, he’s gotten more muscular since he last saw him. Jon had to stop himself from staring at Robb’s strong arms. Not only was he getting bigger but he was now sporting a rough five o’clock shadow, which still couldn’t hide his sharp jawline. Gods, he’d become even more handsome over the last year and Jon hated himself for still thinking of his brother in that way. He thought that a year apart would stop his unnatural attraction to Robb but it seemed like it just made the yearning for him stronger. Of course, he’d never act on it, Robb loved him but he’d probably be horrified if he got any idea of what Jon really thought of him and Jon couldn’t handle the thought of potentially losing his relationship with Robb again.

“You’re making that face you make when you’re in deep thought. What’s wrong?” Robb said snapping Jon out of his trance.

“I’m just... happy to be back,” he said. It wasn’t totally a lie. Jon had missed his home, his dad, the few friends he had and his siblings a lot this past year.

Robb sent him a smile. “You know Arya has literally been counting down the days till you came back for the last 3 months. She’s been driving Sansa crazy with her daily morning chants of your arrival,” he said while laughing. “Her, Bran and Rickon have pretty much spoken only about you coming back this past week, I can’t wait to see their faces when they see you!” He said resting one of his hands on Jon’s leg briefly.

“It’ll be nice to see some friendly faces. No one at The Wall smiles. They’re all so miserable all the time.”

“So... you fit right in then?” Robb taunted.

“I’m not miserable.” He said with an ironically miserable face.

“Yes you are!” Robb laughed.

“Okay, but not all the time! I have moments of joy.”

“Very few and far between!” Said Robb while laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. “Well, The Wall clearly did something for you. You look much stronger than you did last year, we must have a sparring session once you’re fully settled back home!”

“Yeah, that would be fun,” Jon said. He was definitely stronger than he was a year ago. Jon longed to be one of the officers that were on the frontline, just behind the heroes, so his physical training had been extremely demanding. He wasn’t as big as Robb had gotten, he was leaner but still notably toned. When they were younger, Robb was always the naturally stronger one but Jon was faster when quirks weren’t involved and now, their bodies seemed to represent that.

“So, what are your plans for this year? With college over, you’re gonna have so much time on your hands.” Robb inquired.

“Uncle Benjen managed to pull a few strings at the police station and got me an internship. It’s mostly desk work but it’s something, plus it pays pretty well which is good since I’m pretty sure your mother will soon start implying that I move out.” Jon said nonchalantly.

“You know you won’t have to do that. Father woul-“

“No matter how much I love Dad, he’s never stopped her from getting her way before when it comes to me. Yeah, he may postpone her ideas but a few months later suddenly it happens. Remember when she made us have separate rooms?” Robb huffed at that memory and Jon tried to hold back his laughter. “Get over it Robb, it was 4 years ago.”

“She had no right! You were moving things to the room upstairs for like 5 days! On top of that... I had no problems with my roommate.”

“You sound like a child.”

“I _was_ a child!”

“Yet you’re still just as huffy about it as you was back then,” Jon said chuckling. “Thank you for trying to save me. Even if I wasn’t in any real danger.” He said while putting his hand on Robb’s shoulder.

“Yeah, well this is different. My mother can’t force you out of your home. That’s too far even for her!”

If only Robb knew. Of course he knew his mother disliked Jon but he was never made aware of the times she would really be nasty to him. The times when their father or Robb weren’t around to stop her. She was a big reason why he decided to go to The Wall. Jon never told his brother about these times because he thought it wasn’t his place to ruin Robb and his mum’s relationship. Jon thought his honourability was a curse. He was definitely a Stark, maybe not by name but definitely by code.

The rest of the car journey was filled with smiles and laughter. They two young men told stories of their personal victories in the past year and filled each other in on the details that the other wasn’t there for. It was just like old times, Jon and Robb, the unbreakable pair, together again. Time seemed to fly by and before Jon could realise they were already parked outside the Stark mansion. Jon had almost forgot how intimidating he’d often felt approaching his home even well into his teenage years. After grabbing his luggage, with the help of Robb, they approached the door.

“I’m really glad to have you home Jon.” Robb said quietly, smiling as he unlocked the front door and opened it.

Jon felt the beginnings of a blush at that. Maybe being back home wouldn’t be so bad. The internship would keep him busy, he’d have Robb to keep him company and he could pretty much fly under the radar.

“ _Surprise!_ ”

Or not. Jon’s jaw dropped when he saw his family, few friends, food and decorations around his home.

“ _Happy Birthday Jon!_ ” Everyone chanted.

Jon looked at Robb with wide eyes filled with confusion.

“What!? Don’t tell me you thought we’d forgot!”

Jon couldn’t believe it. He had so many conflicting thoughts around coming back home that the fact it was his birthday totally slipped his mind! But it was in fact July 12th, his birthday! Without Robb, Arya, Bran or Rickon to constantly remind him about it he’d pretty much brushed the thought aside. Hell, if it wasn’t for them, specifically Robb who always made it a big deal, he probably wouldn’t ever do anything since his birthday was never an event in the Stark home yet, here were his closed ones coming to embrace him, welcome him and celebrate him.

Robb put his arm around his shoulder.

“Welcome home Jon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of the first chapter! Woo! There will be use of quirks, action and more romance in future chapters but I really wanted to establish something with this first chapter! Hope you guys read the rest when I eventually upload it!
> 
> Also a question! So in My Hero Academia there are two classes for the hero course, 1A & 1B, which characters from the series/books would you like to see be included!? I already have some ideas but I'll be glad to take some more!


	2. A Party With Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm super inspired and this chapter came out of no where as I originally wasn't going to be going into detail about the party but more character development!

Shortly after entering his surprise birthday part Jon was tackled to the floor by a large white alaskan malamute.

“Hey Ghost!” Jon exclaimed while chuckling. “Did you miss me?”

The dog responded by repeatedly licking Jon’s face till Jon had to force himself back up to his feet. He looked at his friends who hadn’t seen him in so long and the first one to hug him was his other favourite red head.

“Snow! You’re back in one piece!” The fiery haired girl exclaimed.

“Ygritte, I literally only went to college.” he said rolling his eyes.

“You went to The Wall! That place is tough as balls! And cold as hell!”

“I just put on more clothes.” Jon said while trying to keep as straight a face as possible he was met with a playful whack on his arm.

“Next time you decided to go off somewhere give me more than a month’s notice! Next time you won’t get off lightly!” Ygritte threatened and Jon believed every word.

Ygritte and his relationship was one Jon cherished. She had been enamoured with Jon since he protected her from the local bully, Theon Greyjoy, when they were 4 years old. Since then they’d been very close. Even though they didn’t go to the same schools the two always made sure they saw each other often, they even dated from the age 13 to 15 but eventually agreed that they were better friends than a couple. That didn’t stop their closeness. The ginger haired girl was there for him when his siblings’ mother had been at her worst and Jon couldn’t conceal his feelings anymore. These were the times he couldn’t bare to tell his brother the full extent of what was happening so Ygritte had to be his rock. Jon was thankful for Ygritte and defended her as fiercely as she did him.

Jon was greeted by more friends from his childhood like Tormund, who had been one of Jon’s biggest champions since he moved to London at the age of 11. To some of the friends he had made at The Wall. Robb made a comment on how Jon said no one at his college smiled yet he’d already seen them smile more than he’d ever seen Jon do, which was met with an eye roll from the younger brother.

How had his family able to do all this? 15 minutes into the party he was still slightly in shock and had finally when greeted all his friends when he heard rapid footsteps approaching him from behind. Instincts still sharp as ever, Jon spun around and caught the young girl who leapt at him.

“Jon!” Beamed the girl with hair almost as dark as Jon’s

“Arya! Gods you’ve grown so much!” He said hugging his favourite sister. Arya was young but wise beyond her years and loyal to a fault, even to her bastard brother. Maybe it was because out of all her siblings, Jon was the one that knew what it felt like to be an outsider in the Stark family or maybe it was because he resembled her the most as she had definitely received the Stark genes unlike her other siblings. Either way Jon accepted and appreciated the love she would give him and returned it.

“Never leave me again! Robb is an awful combat trainer!”

“I am not!” The young man called back from the next room and Jon laughed like a child.

“He’s so impatient and he’s bad at showing the steps to doing things. It wasn’t the same without you.” She whispered to her half-brother.

“Well, don’t worry about that anymore,” Jon responded. He was always able to brush out his older brother’s more impatient nature. “I’ll make sure that you get _full_ training from now on.”

“You’re the best!” She said hugging him tighter. Jon was probably her favourite sibling. Not that she didn’t love everyone, even if Sansa was up herself, but Jon understood her. Even though she was a ‘full’ Stark, she didn’t feel like most of her siblings. It wasn’t just the fact that they looked more like her mother’s side of her family, the Tullys, but the fact that she dreamed of being a more on the field fighting hero like her Stark family. The Tullys were usually on the rescue side of the job. While Arya respected this but it was not the life she wanted to have much to the dismay of her mother. She had the Stark fire in her just like her father and two older brothers, even if one of them didn’t have a quirk.

“We’ll catch up properly later, okay?” Jon said whilst ruffling his youngest sister’s hair. “Where are Bran and Rickon?” He said as he was about to search for more of his family members.

“Mum decided to have them stay with Aunt Lysa since we all know how long and intense a party organised by Robb can get.” Arya and Jon gave each other knowing looks at this statement. “She wanted me to go too but I refused! I had to see you!” She grinned. Jon sent her a smile and made his way to the kitchen where he was met with a woman, slightly shorter than him, cold, piercing blue eyes, long red hair and a blank expression on her face, wine glass in hand.

“Snow.” She said with no particular emotion.

“Hello Mrs. Stark.” Jon said respectfully. Her presence was totally intimidating even if she wasn’t particularly doing anything. She had an overwhelming presence that oozed in protection for her family, similar to Robb. However, unlike with Robb, Jon was on the opposite side of this presence this time. As if he was the antagonist force against their family, her family.

“Happy birthday boy. How was The Wall?”

“It was a very good learning experience thanks. I am glad to back in London now.” He said trying to be as respectful as possible. He didn’t want any of her long _‘you’ll never truly be apart of this family’_ speeches, especially on his birthday.

“I’m glad. I hear you’re going to be working with your Uncle Benjen. That’s good, finally getting into a career that suits you.” She said with an unkind smile and eyes that dared Jon to show the slightest bit of protest. Jon knew what she meant, she was just rubbing salt in the wound of him not being able to be a hero, something that he’d accepted but still brought him a deep sorrow.

Jon gives a fake small smile. “Yeah…” He wanted to get out of this awkward conversation and fast. The worst thing you can do with Catelyn Stark is show weakness. Even in her hero work as Lady Stoneheart she was known for backing villains into a corner and striking at the first sign of vulnerability and right now, Jon was her current prey. “Do you know where my father is? I want to thank him for organising this party.”

“He’s in his study at the moment, but if you wanted to thank someone for organising this, thank Robb.” She said turning away from him. “He’s been planning this for months and pretty much funded it himself.” She stated with a hint of annoyance.

“Robb did this?” Jon said with almost too much joy while looking at all the fantastic decorations within his eye sight. Catelyn hummed a sound of confirmation. She didn’t need to look at him to know he was beaming with happiness. “Well, if you excuse me ma’am. I’m going to talk to father.” He stated before making his exit.

She always had conflicting feelings for how much her eldest child cared for his bastard brother. On one hand, it showed that her son was a good man. Caring and honourable, just like his father. She still hated it, Jon was a permanent reminder of her husband’s betrayal and worst of all, the bastard boy looked and acted like Ned more than all of her own children. It was like she was being punished every time he was around. Watching the two boys grow up together was a frustrating time for her. Robb should of been making friends with the kids of other great heroes like the Tyrells or the Baratheon boy, or the Arryns or even the Martell girls but her son was happy being with the quiet black haired boy. She ranted to her husband about how the boys should be separated or how she didn’t want Jon at high profile parties as it would be disrespectful to present his bastard to respected heroes. She secretly wished she could love Jon, he was kind, respectful, smart and did his best to stay out of her way knowing his presence frustrated her. If that was all a farce like she expected, then the boy was even smarter than she thought.

She worried as they were educated together. While they were both gifted boys, Jon often scored better than Robb in exams and when they began training it was Jon who often won the sparring sessions. What would happen if the bastard boy had a powerful quirk? Her husband’s quirk was magnificent, what if the whore he bedded also had a noteworthy quirk? The bastard could outshine her Robb, the full blooded Stark boy. Would the Stark name eventually be fronted by a bastard? She would not allow it, she would lock the boy away before he became a threat to her golden boy. When it was confirmed the bastard boy would be quirkless, like most bastards, she was elated and with Robb’s quirk showing so much potential she was sure that the two would naturally grow apart with time but the opposite happened. Yes, Robb became friends with other people but he would drop them all without regret for his brother.

Her mind went back to the time when the boys approached the end of secondary school, she gave the grey eyed boy an ultimatum. Find a college outside of London and leave Robb’s side.

***

_“We both know that Robb is going to be a great hero but he still isn’t anywhere near where he could be and that’s down to you.” She stated sternly._

_“Me? I would never hold back Robb I want him to be the best her-“_

_“Maybe you wouldn’t do that intentionally, but he’s always concerning himself about you rather than his training or his studies. Whether it be on purpose or not, you will ruin him Jon Snow and I will not allow it. It’s time you stop being his shadow and for you both to start becoming your own people”_

" _Mrs. Stark, please. I swear to you I only wan-“_

_“This isn’t a request Snow.” She said holding up her hand. “It’s a demand. You’ve spoken about getting into the police force, apply for Castle Black College. It’s a college in Scotland. They have one of the best and hardest police training courses in the country. You do well in school so I’m sure you’ll get through. Be sure you do it quickly.”_

_Jon looked in her eyes almost pleading her not to make him do that. That he loved Robb just as much as she did. That he would make it his life’s mission to make sure Robb would be the best hero in the UK, no, the world. Catelyn stared back with a cold stare, blue eyes baring into Jon, slowly taking away his fight. He sighed as soon as he realised it was useless._

_“Yes ma’am.” He said, trying not to let his voice crack._

_“Good. You will not tell Robb what we have discussed tonight.” She said as she turned_ _around and walked out of Jon’s room. As soon as the door shut behind her, she heard a muffled sob come from the room. It had been years since she heard the boy cry, even with all of her actions over the years. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, wondering if this was the right thing to do. She wasn’t exactly empathetic towards Jon’s feelings but she knew this would break Robb’s heart too and if Jon did tell him what happened she had no idea what her son would do or how he'd act. In an instant, she straighten herself and decided she did what was best for her boy and if he hated her then so be it and there was no turning back on what she has done now._

***

Jon climbed up to the top floor of his home, thankful he’d gotten away from Catelyn and her brewing harsh words. He began to wonder how much it costed Robb to do all of this for him. He didn’t have to do this, Jon was use to not doing much and he wasn’t usually a fan of big gestures like this, but seeing the effort his big brother put in warmed his heart. He kept this feeling till he was outside his father’s study room door. He shouldn’t feel so nervous coming to speak to his father but he’d been gone for a year. Who knew what Catelyn filled his head with while he was gone? He pushed those thoughts to the side and knocked on the door.

“Come in!” An authoritative voice boomed from inside.

Jon opened the door. “Dad?”

“Jon! My boy! Happy birthday!” Said a 6’1 man with a long face, grey eyes and shoulder length brown hair.

“Thank you father,” Jon said with a smile. “I’m happy to see you again.” He said as his father approached him.

“I missed you lad!” His father said hugging him. Ned Stark was a man who loved his family, even his so called illegitimate son. Although he didn’t express his feelings well most of the time, Ned was very proud of the dark haired boy. “How are you feeling?” He said pulling away and looking at him.

“Pretty good. Not everyday you come back home to a party in your honour.” Jon joked.

“We never did have a party for you growing up. I do apologise for that Jon. I know that I haven’t always made the best decisions for you these 17 years, but this year I’ve had a chance to reflect on that,” Ned but a hand on his son’s shoulder. “I realise that although I may be a great hero, I haven’t been the been the greatest father to you.”

“Dad, it’s fine," Jon assured. "I get the circumstances.”

“You are my blood, Jon. There is no excuse, but I plan to make some changes to that.” Ned said with a small smile.

Jon let out a happy sigh. “Thanks Dad. I know that you try your best, and no matter what, you’ve always been my hero.” No matter what Jon dealt with in the Stark household, he could never stay mad at his dad. He gave him his sense of justice, the ideas of what is good and his concept of loyalty. The man had made mistakes but he was a good man and that’s all Jon wanted to be himself really.

“Come on, your guests will start wondering where you are.” He said leading Jon out the room.

***

Of course Robb made sure there would be alcohol at this party. Of course he only revealed this when his parents decided to let the kids have fun without them. Of course he wanted to do this in the backyard so the smell of alcohol wouldn’t be in the house. Of course he managed to persuade Jon to drink because,

“It’s a double celebration! You’re back home and it’s your birthday! Come on!”

Of course Robb’s pouty face and puppy dog eyes convinced him to do it and of course only two drinks in, Jon was already starting to feel the effects before his friends. He managed to slip away from his friends to get back to the food. Maybe if he could eat some more it would sober him up slightly so his night wouldn’t end earlier than he wanted it to. He eyed one of the pieces of cake and couldn’t resist, he grabbed it and ravenously tucked it. He’d probably act less like a beast if people were around, or he wasn’t so tipsy, but right now he wasn’t concerned with that.

“Hungry, Jon Snow?” Said a very posh voice.

His eyes widened and he turned to the direction where the voice came from, cake still over his face and was greeted with laughter.

“Dany?”

“The one and only!” Stated the silver haired girl.

“Oh my Gods! How are you!? How did you even get in?” He said wiping his face before rushing to her with a hug. “I assumed you wasn’t able to make it… or Robb didn’t invite you.”

“Your sister let me in, and your emotional brother could not have stopped me from being here even if he tried.” The girl joked. “Happy birthday my dear, the lack of your presence this year was rough for me, but I’m sure you knew that.” She said with a flirty smirk.

“Well, I’m glad I left such an impression on you.” Jon said with a goofy wink. He didn’t show many other people this side of himself but with Dany he felt safe.

Jon and Daenerys relationship was another strange one. Daenerys and the last of of her Targaryen family, older brother Viserys and great uncle Aemon, only came back into the public almost 4 years ago. Before then, her father, ex-number 1 hero, Aerys Targaryen, The Blue Flame, went mad and killed many great heroes and in response, there was a hero rebellion led by his father’s best friend, Robert Baratheon. During this time, the Targaryens that weren’t imprisoned or slain in the battles had to disappear and go underground just to survive. This eventually led to Robert Baratheon becoming the number 1 hero for his act in the rebellion. Being of Targaryen blood was considered a a stamp of villainy and madness for years. The only reason that they were permitted to exist in the public 4 years ago was because Aemon vowed that the Targaryen family would be officially stripped of their hero titles and riches, essentially making them normal civilians and if one of them wanted power like that again they would have to start from the bottom. It took awhile but the government accepted his terms however, that didn’t stop the remaining family members from being still looked at like monsters by everyone else.

Daenerys joined the school that Robb and Jon went attended in year 9. As expected, she was often left alone, isolated and many rumours that she was unstable were made about the young girl. No one wanted anything to do with her, except Jon Snow. He was the first person that looked at her like a normal person or talked to her without a nasty tone. When she asked him why would he even talk to her and if he knew that she was a Targaryen. He then responded that he thought it was stupid to judge people on their last names and the mistakes of their parents.

With the confidence she gained from the friendship, the girl with violet eyes eventually came out of her shell. She always held her head high and spoke of the great things she wanted and intended to do without any doubt in her voice. She wasn’t like the silent Jon, who dreamed in silence, but she dreamed just as big. That’s probably what led to their whirlwind romance in their last year of school. It was intense, passionate and seemed like a dream most of the time.

The two broke up shortly after Jon turned 16, with Daenerys stating that she loved him in a way he would never reciprocate, so instead of trying hopelessly make him love her in the same way they should just end the relationship.

The two outsiders’ reunion was interrupted when a girl with a similar face to the woman who caused Jon years of turmoil into the room. Her blue eyes scanned both Jon and Daenerys before she made a sound.

“Oh, hello Jon. Daenerys.” Said the girl with a small smile.

“Sansa, hi. I didn’t know you got home yet,” said Jon trying not to stutter at his sibling who made him just as uneasy as her mother did.

“I only just got home. I see the party is still going on... don’t worry I’ll make myself scarce.” Sansa said while making her way out of the kitchen.

“Hey, you know you don’t have to go… you could join us? There’s still lots of food, and it would be nice for you to be there for my birthday…” He said hopefully.

Jon expected Sansa to glare at him but when she looked at him her eyes weren’t as sharp as they usually were.

“No, I’ll pass. We weren’t exactly close before you left so I don’t want to intrude. Perhaps we can talk after breakfast tomorrow?” The girl responded with a hint of sincerity.

“That would be nice, I won’t keep you then, goodnight Sansa.”

“Goodnight Jon. Daenerys.” And with that she left to her room.

“You know, I despise how your family treats you. You tried to include her and all she does is be a bitch. She’s almost as bad as her mother. My offer to live with my family still stands.” Dany said holding back anger.

“Dany, it’s fine. I can handle myself, I’ve done it for 17 years now.” Jon said brushing his treatment off with a laugh.

“You know… I could just burn off their hair,” she smiled mischievously. “It would be sweet revenge for years of abuse. Just say the word and with a snap of my fingers it would be done.” She said with an evil grin as she went to snap her fingers. Jon quickly went for her hand and held it in his.

“Okay, calm down Targaryen. There will be no burning of anything anytime soon.” Jon said rolling his eyes smiling at her. She was brash and quick to anger but she meant well.

Although Dany had said that he didn’t love her the way she loved him, which after a year of being away he began to realise that, it didn’t mean he didn’t love Dany at all. She was strong, stubborn, impulsive, reactive, assertive and had a fire in her blood like he’d never known. The two stayed in the position longer than intended. Jon’s hand holding her’s, his grey eyes staring into her violet eyes, both breathing deeply wondering what the other was going to do.

“Do you remember what you use to call me when we were together?” Asked the small pale girl as she closed the space between them. “You called me your queen. Maybe that wasn’t totally true back then but is the lie a reality now?” She question as she ran her the fingers on her free hand up his arm.

“Dany…”

“Jon.”

Before anything else could be said between the two, they were met with the bellowing from a familiar voice.

“Jon Snow! You better not be trying to ditch the party! You know there will be consequences for thi- oh.” Robb stopped mid-sentence, looking at his brother and the Targaryen girl awkwardly while he held two full shot glasses.

The two ex-lovers separated quickly. “Don’t worry Robb, I’m not ditching,” he said with a nervous laugh. “I just came in here for a snack so I wouldn’t get too drunk and then Dany arrived!”

“I see.” Robb said with his gaze turning to the girl with the silver hair. “Am I interrupting something?” He questioned, sounding slightly bitter.

“Nope, nothing. Dany and I were just catching up!” Jon said trying to stop what he knew was coming but it was too late. His ex and his brother were now locked in an intense glaring match and Jon feared how this would end.

“Daenerys.”

“Robert.”

“You’re here.”

“I am. Ygritte told me about the party. Shame I didn’t get the invite.” Daenerys said with an annoyed tone.

“Must of got lost in the post. You know how things are.” Robb responded with sarcasm.

“Normal people use social media nowadays.” Snapped back Dany.

“Yeah, well I assumed you were still in France anyway.” Robb said with a shrug.

“And you know I’ve cancelled bigger things for Jon, but if you can’t be mature and put our differences aside for your brother’s birthday and invite _all_ of his close ones, then I guess that shows us all how you don’t really put Jon’s feelings first.” Dany said in a patronising tone.

“What!?” Robb shouted and Dany smirked knowing she hit a nerve. Jon watched awkwardly as two of his favourite people passive aggressively argued. It was like watching a wolf snarl at a dragon and Jon knew he had to defuse this before it got too heated.

“Come on guys. Please don’t do this, it’s my birthday.” It was pathetic but it was worth a shot.

“Don’t worry Jon. I’m done sparring words with Robert. I’m gonna find the rest of the party.” She said smiling at him, face now much softer than it was when talking to Robb.

Jon made a sigh of relief. “Everyone else is in the backyard. I’ll join you shortly.”

Dany kissed him on the cheek and made her way to the backyard leaving Robb absolutely steaming.

“So…” Jon began. “That happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you ship Jon/Ygritte, Jon/Dany and Jon/Robb and you just want to cry. Kind loved writing this Robb/Dany rivalry which is defo going to be a thing for a while. Also I'm happy with the current family dynamics shown here. Could be better but I'm still getting back into my writing mojo.
> 
> More Jon/Robb in the next chapter and quirks actually become a thing in either the next chapter or chapter 4 which possibly some fighting action. Depends on if I get carried away with the character moments again...
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was meant to come out yesterday since 12th July is Jon's birthday in this story and I thought ending this party mini arc on his birthday would be great but I fell asleep before I could finish it but I guess it's fine since the second half of the chapter takes place on the 13th July so I can still say I made it lol. Also the chapter became much longer than I intended again, what else is new? So this is a bit of a long one. Some fluff, more character development, fluff, we get to see some quirks and minor action and fluff, did I mention fluff?

“Please tell me you two aren’t together again.” Robb groaned while putting the two shots down on the counter.

“We aren’t!” His brother said rolling his eyes.

“Well, why did I walk in to you two looking like you were going to eat each other’s faces!?”

“Look, Dany and I have history but we wouldn’t work out!" Jon reasoned, "and even if I did kiss her it, would be because my brother decided that getting me drunk would be a great idea.” The black haired Stark argued.

“Oh no you don’t! You’re not pinning your actions on me Snow! If you do anything with Daenerys that is on you!” Robb sighed already tired of this conversation. “I thought you two had broken up.”

“We did, but Robb she was like my best friend for 2 years before that. Did you think I’d just keep her out of my life?”

“I keep all my exes out of my life!”

“And that’s where we differ,” Jon said laughing. “Plus, I only have two exes, you were a serial dater at one point.”

“Hey, this isn’t about me and my love life!” Robb said suddenly feeling very attacked. “I just meant that normal people don’t invite their exes to a birthday party, so why would I invite Daenerys here?”

“The same reason you invited Ygritte?” Jon remarked, eyeing Robb closely. “I’m sorry Robb, you’re not making any sense here.”

“Let’s just drop it okay?” Robb said. He was not gonna let his night be ruined by Daenerys Targaryen.

“No Robb! I’m not letting you out of this one. Why do you hate Dany so much? This isn’t just because she’s my ex because you weren’t exactly friendly to her when we were friends either,” Jon normally wouldn’t pry like this but the alcohol had given him courage. “She also had a point when she pointed it out that it was really petty of you not to invite her knowing how close we are…”

“Her father murdered our uncle. I think that’s good enough reason for me to not like her or want her around!” Robb snapped.

“Don’t start that shit Robb. Her father did that, not her! How are you so passionate about an uncle we never met!?” Jon fired back.

“And who’s fault is it that we never met him?”

“Not Dany’s! She was like a few weeks old when that happened, we weren’t even born! Plus, you know how I feel about blaming people for the sins of their fathers, so why don’t you start being honest with me and yourself!” Jon said with a sternness usually not shown.

“Fine! You wanna know what my problem with Daenerys is? I’ll tell you!” He began as he let frustration take control over his words. “Well, other than her high and mighty nature and her huge self-entitlement issues, she always acts she’s the only one who knows you or cares about you. Ever since she’s come on the scene, she has questioned our relationship time and time again and it pisses me off!” He said slamming his fist onto the counter. “She once implied that I don’t try hard enough to make you know your self worth. What the fuck does she know!? She’s been around for 4 years and thinks she knows everything! The worst part is... there were times that I thought you agreed with her...” He ended with his head dropping. Daenerys always dug her heels into him when it came to Jon and while the young man always tried to help his brother with any problems but he couldn’t help but think he fell short most of the time.

“Robb... when have I ever said that I agreed with Dany?” He asked, stepping closer to his brother.

“You don’t have to. Whenever she mentions how I don’t defend you enough to my mother or how I should do something about Sansa’s bad attitude or how I’m a traitor to you for even wanting to breathe the same air as Theon… I see the look on your face… a look that tells me she also hit one of your nerves too… I know I’m not the best brother I can be all the time but I try goddamn it, and I don’t need some wannabe queen b reminding me of my shortcomings when I’m already aware of them!”

Jon put an arm around his brother. “Hey," He smiled, "it’s okay. Don’t let it get you so worked up.” He said comforting Robb.

“I know she offered to have you live with her you know? I just feel like one day she’s going to take you away from me and there’s nothing I can do about it. When you guys started dating I thought that was the beginning of the end. I thought she had her claws in you and that’s when she’d turn you against me.” He said gazing into Jon’s eyes.

“Even if she tried to do that, she’d never succeed. I would never turn my back on you ever. No matter how many times we fall out or how stubborn you get, I will always come back to your side. You’re literally one of the best things about my life and I wouldn’t trade you for anything.” He said as he pressed there foreheads together. He usually tried not to get this physically close to Robb often as he was usually scared of what he might say or do but the alcohol had begun to take away Jon’s inhibitions and he needed his brother close to him. “Come on. Let’s back to the party okay? We’re meant to be having fun. It’s my birthday and I’m back home remember?”

“How could I forget?” He chuckled. He pulled away from Jon, handed him one of the shot glasses and took the other for himself. “To my brother, the birthday boy, the future officer and my partner in crime. Cheers!” They clinked their glasses and downed their shots and shortly after Jon was coughing like a manic.

“You know I hate tequila! Gross!” Jon managed out between coughs.

Robb simply laughed and took his melodramatic brother back to the party.

***

The party went on strongly for a few more hours. Jon was uncharacteristically drunk but with Ygritte, Tormund and Robb all encouraging him and constantly making sure his glass was never empty who could blame him. It was his first ever birthday party and he just wanted to let his hair down for once and just live. He wasn’t the only one who was drinking much more than they should. Daenerys’ presence made Robb uneasy and to cope the boy decided to double his drinking load, probably not the best idea but whenever she made one of her holier than thou statements to someone Robb couldn't help but gulp down the rest of his drink as if to drown the silver haired girl out. He also couldn’t take his eyes off of Jon. His heart smiled seeing how he was today, so relaxed, so free, he was just living. He knew his brother didn’t do this often, he couldn’t. They were in a high profile family and Jon was the result from an affair that Ned Stark had when Robb’s mother was still pregnant with him, it was a dishonourable act that was unlike his father and it would of tarnished the Stark name if his father wasn’t Robert Baratheon’s right hand man in the rebellion against the Targaryens. That didn’t stop everyone making their comments and ridiculing Jon. From the age of 3 or 4, Jon had already become guarded because of his parentage and Robb was the first to try and make Jon drop his barriers and he did. Not often or on a large scale but it happened, today was one of those days.

He noticed Jon slowly revert back to normal when his friends decided it was time to go home. As Jon led his friends to the front door Robb could see him taking in this moment. A moment where he wasn’t the bastard of Winterwolf, where he wasn’t the quirkless disappointment, he was just Jon and Robb wanted nothing more than to make him feel this way all of the time. When the two were alone Jon tackled him to the sofa and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you. Thank you so much Robb! Your mother told me you did this and it was just perfect.” He said while embracing his blue eyed brother.

Robb began to chuckle. “It was no problem! Seriously I wanted to!” He began to return the hug and held Jon for a while before they eventually pulled away.

“I know that the last time we actually saw each other wasn’t… the most fun time we’ve had together but I understand now.” Jon slurred. Robb froze at this, he wasn’t really ready to talk about what happened that night. “I know you never meant it, you’re a good man Robb.” He said while resting his hand on Robb’s. “It’s one of the many things I love about you.” He said with a sweet drunken smile which Robb returned. “Well… I’m gonna go to bed and pray I don’t have a hangover in the morning. I’ll see you then. Goodnight!”

“Goodnight Jon.” He said as he watched him head upstairs. In his drunken state Robb began to think about his life and how much his half brother really did factor into it. He thought about their huge argument and how it basically happened because of all the fear and anxiety Robb didn’t like to speak out loud. Robb always had a cocky exterior. To the outside world he was fully confident in himself and could charm his way into anything. Maybe it had to do with the pride he has of being the first born son of top 10 hero, Winterwolf. Robb knew that eyes were watching him and there was the expectation that he would be one of the best heroes in the future. That had been drilled into him since he quirk randomly manifested in school one day at the age 4.

_“What a marvellous quirk Robb!”_

_“A fine quirk for the hero of winter’s son!”_

_“He’ll be a fine hero one day!”_

From that day he’d been treated pretty amazingly in all aspects of his life. His teachers loved him, strangers loved him, fans of Winterwolf loved him, the girls loved him, heck a lot of the guys loved him too. He was basically pinned as one of the most promising future heroes and he always wore the expectations with a smile and pride but Jon always saw right through it all.

Jon was the only person that Robb let his ‘always sure of himself’ exterior down in front of. It wasn’t that Robb hated the attention he got but he wanted to do his father and family name proud so carrying that weight often got to Robb and when it did Jon was the one to help him carry the load. He’d seen all of Robb’s fears, insecurities and worst thoughts and he chased them away. People always thought is was the older boy who pulled his brother out of his sullen moods but Robb is certain if it wasn’t for Jon pulling him out of his ruts he wouldn’t be the man he is today. They were completely inseparable before Jon had left for The Wall, wherever Robb was Jon was close by and visa versa. As the years went by their bond got stronger and Robb’s feelings for his black haired brother developed into something he wasn’t quite sure what to make of. He began to stare at his brother too long, made each touch linger more, found excuses to have him closer. Even when the two boys dated other people, Robb’s feelings for Jon remained as strong. It scared him, this was his brother yet his thoughts of Jon at night were anything but brotherly and these strong feelings may have been the cause of Robb’s huge outburst the day before Jon went to The Wall. He wasn’t able to cope with the one person he loved more than anything else was going to be leaving him. He understood Jon wanting to join the police force, the two boys had their father’s strong sense of justice and honour and being quirkless didn’t make Jon’s fire dwindle any less, but their were plenty of great courses here in London! Why would Jon want to go and leave his family? Leave him. He was irrational and couldn’t control his words and before he could stop it in fit of rage he said it.

_“Fine then! Go to The Wall and be the honourable bastard then!”_

Robb grimaced at the memory and flinched hard when he remembered how hard Jon punched him immediately after saying that.

_“Get the fuck out. Now.”_

_“Jon… I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-“ said Robb holding his cheek._

_“Get the fuck out Robb or I’ll do something I regret!”_

The memory was painful for the red haired man. Jon’s face had never looked so lost, betrayed, hurt or angry. He looked at Robb the same way he did when his mother first called him a bastard at the family dinner. The same way he looked when the doctor told him at age 8 how it was official that Jon would never gain a quirk. He had become one of the painful moments that would stay with Jon for ever and it killed Robb. He couldn’t even bring himself to say goodbye to his brother the next day. He just watched him leave in their father’s car the next afternoon from his bedroom window. For a brief moment, before Jon got in the car and left the city for the year he caught Robb’s gaze. Time felt like it slowed down for a moment as the two stared at each other, both still reeling from the argument from the night before. The most Robb could do is give his brother a small wave and Jon gave him a nod in response and within a minute his best friend, who he’d cut so deeply, was gone and Robb felt a helplessness spread throughout him. Not only was Jon away from him but he was pretty sure that the dark haired boy would never forgive him and he’d be right not too. They eventually missed each other too much which led to Jon calling Robb on his birthday in December. The two apologised to each other but what Robb did still ate him up on the inside. He truly didn’t think a phone call was enough to make up for what he did. He let out an exasperated sigh, got to his feet and went to his room. After a struggle up the stairs he finally made it to his room and attempted to take off his t-shirt which led to him manage to bump into his desk. Robb let out a grunt at the small pain as he finally got his t-shirt over his head and eyed the desk when he noticed a familiar small box on it. Robb picked it up and looked at it closer. He can’t believe he forgot about it, almost too fast he left his room and went to the next floor up and stopped at Jon’s door. He knew he was using this as an excuse to talk to Jon but he didn’t care he needed to do this. With a deep breath, he knocked on Jon’s door.

“Give me a second!” Jon called out. Robb waited 10 seconds before getting too impatient and letting himself in, he watched as Jon pulled up his sweatpants. Yep, he was still very drunk. The two boys both stood shirtless in Jon’s room both staring at each other almost at a lost for words.

“Hi.” Robb tried to say as eloquently as was possible right now.

“Hey.” Jon responded sheepishly. Robb already commented on how much stronger Jon looked from his time at The Wall but seeing him without a shirt he could truly appreciate his work. He wasn’t built as stocky as Robb was but his tight and lean frame was just as impressive and Robb had the urge to touch him. 15 seconds of silence went by before one of them made a sound.

“Gods you’re fucking huge.” Jon said breaking the silence. Eventually the two broke into laughter at the bluntness of Jon’s statement. “Why are you here and not sleeping?”

“I realised that I forgot to give you something,” Robb said as he went to sit on Jon’s bed. “Can’t have your birthday go by without giving you your present can I?”

“Okay first things first, my birthday ended hours ago and second... you got me a present!? What you get me!?” He said like an excited child while dropping down next to Robb.

“Easy Snow, calm down,” Robb said with a laugh. “Close your eyes and open out your hand.” He said with a smile. Jon followed the instructions and Robb places a small grey box in his hand. “Okay, open them.” Jon slowly opens his eyes and examines the box. He gives his brother an unintentional goofy grin.

“Aw Robb you didn’t have to spend any more money on me you’ve done enough!” He said as he opened the tiny box but his heart skipped a beat when he saw what was inside. The box held a ring with what looked like a wolf head with embedded onyx eyes on it. The ring was greatly detailed and looked like it was made of ice so that could only mean one thing. “Robb...” he started as he took the ring out of the box and inspected it. Not as cold as he expected it to be. “Did you make this for me?” He said with a quiet voice.

“Yeah... one of my teachers gave me a formula that can make my ice be long lasting so now instead of the things I forge only being able to be used for an hour I can add this stuff and boom, it lasts forever even in heat and water. It was meant to be used for the weapons I make but I wanted to make you something that will actually last.” He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Wait an hour? You’ve improved! And the detail... Gods Robb this must have taken you ages. I love it!” He said putting it on his index finger. “I’ll never take it off!” He grabbed his older brother’s hand and intertwined their fingers and gave his hand a squeeze, he looked as if he was close to tears. Robb smiled, glad his hard work was appreciated but something was still eating away at him and he needed to get it off his chest.

“Jon…” Robb said while looking at him and his brother’s intertwined fingers. “Can we… talk? You know… About what I said before you left…”

“Don’t. We’ve already spoken about this! I told you I’ve forgiven you,” Jon said cutting him off. “Plus we’ve have had _way_ too much to drink for this.”

“I know, I know, but you need to hear this in person,” he said forcefully while clenching his eyes shut.

Jon’s breaths got a bit more rapid. He didn’t want to relive that day where Robb basically became just like everyone else.

“I had no right to give you an ultimatum that night… I was just… We’ve always been together, since father brought you home when we were still babies. I’ve never known a life without you Jon. You’re my partner in crime and I just… I couldn't fathom my life without you there, even was just for a year but that was no excuse for what I said,” Robb ended with a sigh. He opened his eyes and looked directly at Jon. “I remember the first time my mother called you a bastard… We must have been 4 or 5? Both of us had no idea what that word really meant but we both knew it wasn’t good… I held you while you cried for hours that night. Then the years after when we discovered you were quirkless and everyone at school now started calling you ‘the quirkless bastard’ and mother’s cold response... Gods Jon, I’ve never seen you so devastated,’

Jon made a face of discomfort as he remembered those painful moments. Robb noticed this quickly and grabbed his other hand.

“We cried together that night. It wasn’t just the end of your hero dreams... it was the end of mine too. I always saw us working together in the field, the wolf brothers! But now that reality was gone and it hurt me. It hurt me that you were so hurt, so I made many promises to you and myself that day. That I would never ever under any circumstances call you a bastard or the quirkless bastard like everyone else did and I will always try and be your hero... that night in your room I failed you. I failed you Jon,” he said while hanging his head down. “I am so sorry I called you a bastard, it’s not an excuse but I took you leaving as a personal attack... I was selfish and only thought of myself. How can I be a great hero one day if I let down the person I want to protect the most?”

“Hey,” Jon said, freeing one of his hands and placing it under Robb’s chin and making him look at him again. “Do you want to know the first time I knew you would be a great hero?”

***

_The 4 year old Jon pushed the little ginger girl he was protecting out of the line of fire and tried to gain his bearings immediately after but he was met with a slap to the face by a strong and slimy object which made him lose his footing and hit the ground hard. Before he could react, Theon had already pounced on him. With a menacing smile the boy began is onslaught on the quirkless boy, punching him repeatedly while repeatedly reminding the curly haired lad of his bastard and quirkless status. Jon managed to move his head in time so one of punches missed him and took that opportunity to strike Theon in the nose and free himself from under him. When he wasn’t in arms reach of the bully he brought his fingers up to his stinging lip. It was definitely busted and he knew by the stinging sensation also this left eye that it will blacken after this scuffle was over._

_Jon gasped for air as the strong and slimy appendage that whacked him earlier wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to his enemy. Theon has a bloody nose and an angry face. “You’re so gonna regret that Snow.” With that Jon was lifted off the ground with the appendage slowly squeezing his neck tighter. Soon another appendage growing from Theon’s back began to repeatedly pulverise the curly haired boy._

_Jon knew that fighting another kid with a quirk when he didn’t was pretty dumb. He hadn’t really had any combat training but he was just glad that he managed to stop someone else getting the unfair treatment he was use to. As he got close to blacking out he could hear the girl he protected, demanding that Theon stop what he was doing. If Jon could speak at this moment he would of let the girl know that there was no stopping Theon once he got started. Jon’s will power finally died and he began to close his eyes when he heard his tormentor yelp and the tentacle around his neck let him go and instead of falling he felt himself in someone’s arms._

_“Jon!? Jon!? Speak to me!” Said a familiar panicked voice. Jon let out a cough and slowly opened his eyes a saw his older brother there holding him. “Thank Gods! I’m so sorry I wasn’t here to protect you but I’m here now!” He said smiling at Jon. Jon realised that him and Robb were on a huge ice block, definitely down to his brother. Robb picked up his beaten brother and jumped off the ice block then sat Jon upright on the ground. “Stay here. Let me handle this okay?” He said sweetly before turning around to Theon. “I’m gonna make you pay for that Greyjoy! No one hurts my brother and gets away with it!” As he said this an icy mist started forming around both of Robb’s open hands, in a few seconds there were a small shield in his left and a baseball bat in his right, all forged from ice and he began to charge at Theon._

_With more oxygen starting to fill Jon’s body, he was finally able to piece together what was going on. Theon’s right tentacle had multiple shards of ice lodged into it and was bleeding. The young Greyjoy boy was seriously angry and tried frantically to hit Robb with his extra arms but Robb seemed to dance out of the way out of the way every time, occasionally using his shield when he wasn’t able to move out the way. Robb darted, jumped and flipped towards Theon’s actual body. Theon saw the fire in the young Stark boy’s eyes and knew he was in trouble if Robb got too close and knew he probably only had one chance to stop the boy. He waited till Robb made his final charge at him and that’s when Theon slammed his tentacles into the ground trying to crush the boy however he didn’t expect the Stark boy to jump back and avoid his attack all together. Robb then jumped and landed hard onto Theon’s tentacles which caused him to scream out in pain and retract his tentacles back into his back. Robb then swung his ice bat into Theon’s jaw sending the boy flying back like he did to Jon earlier._

_“Theon!? Are you okay!?” Said one of the boy’s lackeys running to his side._

_"Take him and get out of here unless you want a piece of me too!” Robb demanded trying to mimic his father’s authoritative voice._

_The two subordinates didn’t feel like getting smacked in the face with an ice bat so they picked up the fallen Greyjoy boy and runaway. Once he was sure they were gone Robb ran back to his brother who was now being examined by the ginger girl that he protected._

_"But he hit you really hard! You should go get checked out!” Preached the girl._

_“It’ll be fine, honestly don’t worry,” he said pretty calmly. He had started to get use to being Theon’s punching back even before the boy’s quirk manifested. There was silence between the two for a short while not knowing what to say to each other. They didn’t know each other but Jon saw Theon being his typically bullying self to someone and he just jumped in on instinct. The girl looked over and saw Robb coming towards them and decided that it was time for her to leave._

_“Well… even if it was very stupid. Thank you. For saving me.” She said with a small smile. “What was your name again?”_

_“Jon Snow.”_

_“Jon Snow,” she repeated with a smile on her lips._

_“What’s yours?” He asked back._

_“Ygritte. Just Ygritte.”_

_“Well nice to meet you, Ygritte.” He said finally smiling back._

_“Yeah, see you around.” she said as she left the two brothers._

_Robb finally got to Jon’s side and knelt beside him with a look of concern. Jon looked back at him and slowly started to lose his composure which Robb noticed and gave his brother a huge hug which was returned immediately. Jon began to softly sob into Robb’s shoulder. “Hey now don’t cry, it’s okay I’m here.” Robb said patting Jon’s back. “I’ll always be here.”_

_Jon couldn’t help it, the tears kept coming. Some of the the tears were because of the pain he was feeling but majority of it was from this overwhelming feeling he had for his brother. Appreciation, adoration, admiration and love. The only words Jon could think of were, ‘My hero.’_

***

Robb had a look of shock on his face. He’d almost forgotten the first time his body moved before he could think. He remembered the fear that struck him when he saw the 4 year old Jon being strangled and the overwhelming desire to save him.

“You’ve been my hero since that day. Gods Robb I still remember it like it was yesterday. You were so brave and you saved me. No one has ever defended me like that so from that day it’s always been you, even above dad!” Said Jon smiling at his brother “Look, what happened a year ago happened and I’m I gonna lie and say it wasn’t painful? No, I’m not, but you made a mistake in anger. A mistake doesn’t mean you won’t be a great hero. It means you’re human so please stop beating yourself up about it, okay?” He said while putting his hands on Robb’s shoulders hoping this was the end of this topic. He really had forgiven Robb and he hoped that Robb could forgive himself. Robb moved closer and pressed their foreheads together.

“I promise you Jon. I will try to live up to your image of me.” He said closing his eyes.

“No need. You already are.” Jon smiled.

The two boys stayed how they were not trusting themselves to move, both very sure they would start something they couldn’t stop. Robb kept his eyes closed as he thought if he looked at Jon in this moment he would kiss him. Unlike Jon, Robb knew of the other’s feelings. While Jon seemed to think that someone like Robb would never feel for him like that, Robb just cursed the fact that he was not allowed to act on what they both wanted. They’ve had moments of closeness like this many times for years but they had gotten use to not acting on it, however after their year apart the craving for each other had grown into a beast that wanted to be released from its cage. He’d been lost this year without his shorter companion. His home didn’t feel like it was his and that’s because the Snow had left. Now it had returned, Robb wasn’t going to let it leave.

Jon studied Robb’s face as he had done for years now. He adored everything about him, red hair, sharp jaw, freckles on his nose, red lips, facial hair that added to his already handsome face. Being so close to him was exactly what Jon had wanted. During his time at Castle Black College, Robb constantly had a place in his mind. He spent most of his nights scrolling through pictures of them together on his phone, recalling every moment, every feeling, every word left unsaid but he was here now, with Jon and the pale young man made a secret vow that he’d never run from him again, even if that meant going against Lady Stoneheart. He knew he could never have Robb the way he truly wanted and he’d found some sort of peace with that, but this past year he’d seen a life where Robb wasn’t around and he wasn’t prepared for that to be a permanent thing. Jon always had the feeling that he didn’t belong anywhere. Being treated like a bastard child had that effect but with Robb, he felt at home.

They eventually pulled their heads apart and Robb finally opened his eyes. Jon saw something in those blue eyes that he’d never seen there, yearning, passion and desire. Why was Robb looking at him look that? Could Robb also…? _‘No… Must just be the alcohol,’_ Jon thinks. Robb grabs Jon wrist and felt the boy tense at his touch. Jon’s lips parted slightly wondering if this was all a dream. Robb slowly moved his head closer to Jon’s, both were terrified of what was happening but wanted it more than anything. Before Robb could reach Jon’s lips something in his head shouted, ‘Stop!’ And he paused instantly. No, couldn’t do it, he wanted to, Gods he wanted nothing more, but he just couldn’t. Both of the two had a look of relief and disappointment on their faces, knowing they’d dodged some major drama but also knowing that the probably would of considered the drama worth it.

“Can I sleep in here tonight?” Robb asks after sometime passes.

“Sure.” Jon responds. _‘Just like old times,’_ he thinks.

The two curl up next to each other in Jon’s bed, holding each other close. They may not be able to go as far as they would like but at least they had these moments. It may not have been as fulfilling as they would have liked but it brought them both a small satisfaction and at this moment they were fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this chapter and the birthday mini saga! To think Jon's birthday was only meant to be a one chapter thing and its already way more than that. Also kid Theon! I admit I'm not the biggest fan of Theon in the source material but I promise he is not as much of a demon as his child self is made out to be.
> 
> For those of you who watch/read My Hero Academia you know all the heroes/heroes in training get hero costumes and... yeah I have made a huge mistake not thinking of that earlier. This story really makes me wish I could draw/design better lol.
> 
> Any suggestions welcome when it comes to hero costumes cos I am gonna struggle! Until next time which is possibly soon cos I seem to start a new chapter immediately after finishing one!


	4. A Test of Skill and Restraint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've never written a sword fight scene in my life so I'd like to thank google for making me an expert in three days and getting me through this chapter. I kinda wanted to the battles in this story to read like a mixture of superhuman style fighting mixed with anime style, dunno if I got that across anyways, this is the start of The Training Arc! There's a lot of character development in this arc so be patient with the action in this arc! Either way I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

It was the best sleep Jon had in a year. Not only was he back in his own bed, he honestly forgot how comfortable his own mattress was compared to the one at college, but most importantly he was wrapped in the arms of Robb. At some point while sleeping they’d ended up in the spooning position with Jon’s head nestled under Robb’s chin. He also by some miracle didn’t have a hangover. The Gods were good to Jon today and he’d only been awake for a minute. He looked at the clock on his desk, _9.30_ , he hadn’t missed breakfast, great! Jon wanted to move but Robb’s powerful arms around him felt too good for him to try and escape so instead he slowly turned around to face him. That seemed to wake Robb as he began to groan.

“Morning.” Jon said chuckling.

“I’m never drinking again. Gods.” Robb complained. “Please don’t let me drink again.”

“I’ve heard you say this before and it usually only lasts 2 weeks,” he said smiling at his brother hopelessly which earned another groan as response from the larger man. “We need to move.”

“5 more minutes,” yawned Robb.

“You know how your mother gets when we miss breakfast, also I’m actually hungry.” Jon said weakly attempting to leave Robb’s side.

Robb clung to Jon slightly tighter. “They won’t mind if we’re a little late.”

“You say ‘a little late’ but I know what that really means. Come on Robb, you probably need food more than I do. You’re clearly still reeling from all the drinking last night.” Jon said with a small chuckle as he remembered the drunk mistake the two almost made. _‘It was just the alcohol.’_ He thought, reminding himself.

“Fine, fine you win!” He said reluctantly freeing his younger brother and sitting up.

“I also suggest you go to your room and make yourself presentable. Pretty sure your mother would pop a blood vessel if you came to breakfast shirtless and smelling like tequila and wine.” He said holding back a laugh.

“You may have a point there,” he said imagining his mother’s face and the consequences that he’d face. “I’ll see you down stairs then!” With that he left the room and memories of the night before flashing in his mind. He couldn’t believe he almost jumped over the line and kissed Jon. Not that he hasn’t felt the urge many times before but this time he actually made the move, he remembers how close he was to Jon’s face, he remembers how full Jon’s lips looked, how heavy they were both breathing. Gods, Jon had looked so beautiful that Robb wanted him in every way and to have his name on Jon’s lips while they moan in ecstasy. Robb even realised that sleeping with his brother the way they did was beyond the line but he was surely allowed one thing right? He remembers waking up in the middle of the night. Jon lightly snoring and Robb smiling deeply. He wanted nothing more to cover Jon in kisses but he settled for putting his head into Jon’s hair and breathing him in, oh how he loved his scent. He’d been able to resist getting that close to Jon for years, why did he suddenly let temptation take over him? “I need to calm down. It must have just been the alcohol that made me lose control last night,” he said trying to reason with himself as he entered the bathroom but deep down he knew that the alcohol was just an excuse he was using, he was reaching the end of his self control. He wanted Jon. Desperately. His thoughts and desires consumed his mind so much that he didn’t realise how much time was going by…

***

Breakfast time at with the Starks was always the same for Jon. He sat furtherest away from the head of the table, opposite from his father and away from Catelyn, Arya normally sat next to him on his right and when Bran was around he’d take the other seat next to him on his right. Robb would sit on his father’s right, opposite his mother, Rickon would be next to his mother and Arya. Sansa would take the seat opposite however, since the two boys weren’t here, and because Arya wouldn’t have it any other way, Jon was made to sit next to her. Originally he protested because taking Rickon’s place meant sitting next to Catelyn and he would rather starve. “No stupid, I’ll move up one seat and you sit where I sit!” She said rolling her eyes. So there he was, sitting a seat away from the woman who had become one of the banes of his life. He looked over to Robb’s seat, where was he? He needed all the help he could get to become readjusted to Stark meal times, sure there wasn’t much he could do but at least having him there would provide some comfort. Jon tried to just eat his food and call as little attention to himself but that didn’t stop questions coming his way.

“So Jon,” started Ned. “How did you enjoy your birthday? What did you kids get up to when we retired for the night?”

“My birthday was really good thanks and we didn’t get up to much, we just hung out in the backyard, nothing too crazy.” He didn’t mention the amount of alcohol consumed knowing that the response would be anything but positive. “I enjoyed myself, a lot.” Smiled Jon still not over the fact someone actually organised a birthday party for him and that someone was Robb.

While he was distracted in thought Arya grabbed his right hand and examined it. “Hey this ring is really pretty! Who got it for you?” The young girl questioned.

 _‘Really Arya? Really!?’_ He thought, he knew that this was going to get him some passive aggressive comments. “Uh… This is from Robb. He made it for me. It’s pretty great isn’t it?” He said trying not to let slip how much he truly loved the present.

“Robb made it?” Catelyn questioned finally looking at Jon.

_‘Here we go…’_

“Yeah, he said he had that he had this formula that could make his ice long lasting so-“

“That was meant to be for him and his weapons. Why would he be so irresponsible and use it for something so trivial? He could have bought you something!” She said narrowing her eyes at Jon.

“You’d have to ask him ma’am. I didn’t even know he’d get me anything. I was fine with just the party.” He said trying not to let his annoyance show.

“Good morning family!” Said Robb, finally joining the other Starks and cutting this awkward exchange short. “Sorry I’m late, I was just working on some costume designs and got distracted!” He said as he took his seat next to his father and Sansa. “So what were you all discussing?”

“Mother was just admiring the ring you made for Jon.” Sansa said in a light tone.

“Well it is a fine piece of work isn’t it?” He grinned. “I’m really proud of it and it looks great on Jon.” He said flashing a smile at his brother.

 _'Dear Gods Robb, you are not helping.’_ Jon wanted to yell.

“Robb, you know Rodrik gave you that formula for your hero endeavours. Not for gifts.” Catelyn said sternly.

“I don’t see any problem with it. I was taught how to make the formula myself so it’s not like once it’s finished that’s the end.” He shrugged. “Making Jon’s ring was great practise for using the formula and I wanted to do something he’d remember. I regret nothing!” He smirked while finally starting his food.

“Well... at least try to be a bit more responsible dear, Rodrik has done a great service coming up with this formula. You must honour him by only using it when necessary.” She said with annoyance even though she was smiling at Robb.

“Yes mother.” Robb responded, uninterested in the words he was hearing. He gave Jon a reassuring look and got a smile back in return.

“So when are Bran and Rickon coming back?” Arya asked. “I know they were so upset they wouldn’t be here when Jon arrived.”

“Your Aunt Lysa should have them back by lunchtime.” Catelyn said. “Your father and I have some business to attend at the hero agency so could one of you be in charge of them for a few hours?”

“What’s happening at Winterfell?” Asked Sansa.

“Robert Baratheon wants us to officially work together it seems.”

“A joint project with number 1 hero, The Stag? Gods that would be amazing for Winterfell!” Squealed Sansa.

 _‘When did she gain such an interest in the family company?_ ’ Jon wondered. A year ago Sansa usually complained about how boring discussions about Winterfell Hero Agency were but now she was fully engaged in the conversation.

“Yes this could mean big things for this family!” Said Ned proudly. “However, it’s still early days so we mustn’t get too excited.”

The rest of breakfast was uneventful. Idle chatter between the family and a few glances between Jon and Robb when the family weren’t focusing on them. Shortly after the meal was finished Ned and Catelyn left for Winterfell leaving the house to the kids. Jon remained at the table after his siblings had gone about their ways, he was checking an email on his phone from his Uncle Benjen. Even though he was pretty much guaranteed this position at the police station from his uncle didn’t mean there wasn’t a hefty amount of paperwork to do. Jon sighed, he knew he would be working at this for ages. His phone vibrates and he sees a message from Robb.

**Robb - 11:05am**

_'Training room. 1 hour. Wear appropriate clothes.’_

Jon blinked at the message a few times. He didn’t expect to be doing this so soon. He assumed Robb would at least leave it a week before he demanded a training session. Jon smiled to himself, now looking forward to showing what he’s learnt over the last year.

“What’s got you smiling so wide?”

Jon quickly turned to the voice and was met with Sansa’s unreadable stare. “Oh nothing, just a stupid message from a friend.”

Sansa sat next to her brother placing a mug of tea in front of him. Jon questioned the gesture. Sansa never made him anything in her 14 years of existence.

“What’s brought all this on?” He chuckled. “Is this poisoned?”

“You don’t have to drink it if you don’t want to,” she stated calmly. “And you know if I wanted to harm you there is no need for something so underhanded like poison.”

“Sansa, I was joking. Thank you for the tea.” He said finally taking a sip. “It’s just like you said yesterday, we’ve never been that close so the fact you’re now bringing me tea, sitting next to me willingly and have no snarky comments towards me is... new.”

“Maybe, I got tired of being the bitchy brat all the time?” Sansa said. “Maybe, I’m tired of fighting.”

“It was less of a fight and more of a child pulling the legs of a spider.” Jon said half serious which led to him getting shoved lightly.

“Hey! I wasn’t that awful!” She protested.

“You could be pretty bad at times.”

Sansa sighed and twiddled her thumbs, she looked as if she was struggling with something. “I want to be better. I do… Robb told me.”

“What did he tell you exactly?”

“How much you still care for me no matter how awful I am to you. How when you go out and buy snacks for the family you always buy a rhubarb flavoured Eton mess, even though everyone hates it except me but you get it anyway because it’s my favourite, how you still worry for my well being even though I always have pushed you away.” She stops and takes a breath. “Jon, I don’t even really know why I act this way to you. I guess I just wanted my mum’s approval? She makes out like you have this plan to usurp us and leave us out in the cold. You’ve never shown any signs of doing this but I took it and ran with it.”

“Sansa, I love all of you. Your mother doesn’t believe it but it’s true. No matter how you treated me I will always see you as my little sister. I would never do anything to harm you or meddle with your futures.” He said placing a hand on her back.

The two sat in each other’s company for a while longer discussing on how there year had been, new things they planned to do and Sansa even managed to let slip that she had a huge crush on a boy. Jon pressed her for name but regretted when he heard the name, Joffrey Baratheon. What did Sansa see in him? Joffrey was one of the only people Jon would class as more insufferable than Theon. Where as Theon was an ass to him, Joffrey thought the world belonged to him and treated everyone as object to be used, major sociopath. Maybe it was the effect of having the number 1 hero and the number 11 hero as your parents. Jon kept his comments to himself, knowing how new Sansa and his 'good' relationship was. Criticising Joffrey to her face may not be the best idea.

 _‘Its just a crush, nothing too crazy. Right?’_ Jon thought to himself _._

***

Jon made his way to the top floor of his home where the training area was. He’d changed out of his causal wear for breakfast into something he could move easier in and also tied his hair back since he had an idea as to why Robb wanted him here. When he arrived he could see Robb already doing some quirk training. It had been a while since he’d seen Robb in action, he pulled out his phone, entered the notes application and looked up his quirk log. He hadn’t edited it once since starting at The Wall but he remembered where everything was like the back of his hand, he scrolled till he found the entry he was looking for;

_Robb Stark_

_(Alias Undecided)_

_Quirk: Icesmith (The ability to create objects from ice from the moisture in the air, specialises in creating combat weapons. Ice objects only last for 20 minutes)_

_Creation Type Quirk_

Jon scanned over the the years of research while watching his brother train and making updates where he saw fit without drawing attention to himself. _‘Wow Robb’s creation time has shortened significantly and he still can keep the detail in what he creates.'_

Robb was creating multiple darts and launching them at multiple moving targets and repeating the process in quick successions. When all the darts hit their intended targets Robb let out a cheer of victory.

“That’s how you do it!” He said with vigour.

“Well done.” Said Jon while clapping. Robb spun around not expecting Jon to be there yet then smirked at him.

“Enjoying the show?” He said in a flirty tone.

“I’ve seen better.” Jon teased walking next to him which Robb responded by nudging him playfully. “So I assume you didn’t tell me to come here to watch you hit targets?”

“Of course not!” Robb said while opening his palms. Within milliseconds there were ice training swords in each of them and he grinned at Jon. “We’re gonna fight!”

Jon sighed. “Robb, I think you’ve gotten to the stage where fighting with me is no longer useful for you. Quirkless, remember?”

“Nonsense! You’ve always been great with combat weapons and one of the best fighters I’ve known. Others may have quirks but you have skill! Come on please! I won’t use my quirk!” He said like an eager child.

“That means practically halving your true battle prowess Robb.”

“No. It means I have to rely on true skill! It’ll be fun! Just like old times!”

 _‘Just like old times.’_ Jon thought. He sighed and finally took one of the swords from Robb. “Fine, I’ll do this. Only cos I’ll never hear the end of it if I don’t!” He said as he got into position into the centre of the room. Robb beamed as he followed him. Within seconds the two got into their fighting stances ready to strike at a moments notice.

“Show me what you learned at The Wall, Snow,” Robb said with a smirk.

“I’ll be glad to humble you Stark,” responded Jon adopting some of Robb’s cocky persona.

Robb swung first but Jon expected the movement and dodged with ease. He countered with a fast slash which caught Robb’s chest causing him to flinch slightly. _‘I’m still faster it seems,’_ Jon quickly thought. He smirked as he continued his rapid onslaught on the bigger man not giving him a chance to gain his balance. Robb could only deflect the strikes. He knew he had to get control of this battle fast. Jon drew his hand back further and went in for a big slash. Robb immediately read the movement and met his attack. The two where in a stalemate, swords struggling against one another, eyes intensely looking into the other’s. Robb seized the opportunity and used his foot to sweep Jon off his feet. The tactic works and Jon fell to the ground. Robb swung downwards at his brother but Jon instinctively rolled out of the way then held his sword strongly close to his face knowing Robb would try to strike him again. Jon found it harder to hold his ground against Robb’s attacks. _‘So strong. Gods what kind of training did he do?’_ He jumped to his feet and used manoeuvre his body to evade Robb’s rush of attacks knowing that Robb would eventually overpower him if he used his sword. The two stayed locked in this cat and mouse game for a minute until Jon changed tactics abruptly by parrying Robb’s thrust and quickly swung his sword hard into Robb’s, knocking it out of his hand. Jon took advantage of Robb’s startled state and dropkicked him in chest, swiftly getting back to his feet and created some distance between the two. Robb hit the ground hard and let out a loud groan of pain and stayed down for longer than usual. Jon immediately dropped his stance when he realised how hard he actually kicked Robb.

“Robb!? I’m sorry I got carried away I-“ Jon’s panic was promptly ended when Robb sprung himself back on his feet. Robb smirked at his brother, eyes now having a hint of wildness in them that made Jon simultaneously worried and slightly aroused.

“Okay Snow. Let’s get a bit more serious then.” Before Jon could respond Robb was a blur. Now without his sword, Robb sent a chop to Jon’s side then grabbed his arm and threw Jon over his shoulder, slamming into the cushioned floor. Jon dropped his sword in surprise as soon as Robb initiated the movement which Robb promptly kicked away. He was much faster than he led Jon to believe and this meant trouble for him. Jon yelped when he hit the ground and responded by chopping Robb in the side of his knee with his free hand and snatching his trapped hand out of his brother’s grip when it loosened from the pain. Robb jumped backwards creating space between the two and watched as his brother got up from the ground.

“Fuck Robb! Was that really necessary!?” Jon said rubbing his sore shoulder.

“Are you serious!?” Robb said with a raised eyebrow. “You literally dropkicked me! You started it!” Robb said giving a grin that was all teeth. “Besides we’ve never gone easy on each other!”

Jon rolled his eyes and got to his fighting stance. “Guess we’re finishing this the old fashioned way?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way!” Robb excitedly responded getting into his own fighting stance. The two locked eyes for a while, doing nothing but smirking at each other confidently. At a moment, the tension was broken as they charged at each other. Robb launched a powerful kick at Jon which he only just managed to block with both his arms. He immediately grabs the leg and send an elbow for Robb’s chin. The elbow was intercepted by his strong hand which led to Jon dropping Robb’s leg and punching Robb’s body before he could grip his arm. Robb winced at the force and sprung into a flashkick, clocking Jon right in the jaw making him step back a few places. Robb then launched a barrage of blows at Jon. Jon tried his best to counter but Robb moved at a pace he couldn’t keep up with ending with Robb hitting Jon in the nose.

“Fuck!” Jon yelled.

“Give up yet?” Teased Robb.

“You wish Stark!” Jon chanted as he rushed into Robb’s flurry of blows again. Slowly but surely Jon began to adapt to Robb’s speed and even started launching his own blows back. The two remained trapped in this dance for a time, waiting for the other to make a mistake. Jon knew he would probably be the one to falter as Robb wasn’t using his quirk which meant he still had more fight left in him whereas Jon was beginning to tire, he needed to end this, quickly. He looked out the corner of his eye and realised there was one way he could end this but he’d have a very slim chance of success. He used both hands to chop at both sides of the bottom of Robb’s neck and went into a back handspring kick sending Robb away from him. To keep in defence up and travel fast at the same time he went into a repeated motion of butterfly kicks towards the side of the room. When Jon reached his destination he could already feel Robb’s presence coming for him but it was too late. Jon knew he won, he grabbed the ice sword he’d originally knocked out of his brother’s hand and quickly turned and placed it under Robb’s chin as soon as he arrived in his space. To Jon’s surprise there was a sword right under his chin too and an impressed looking Robb staring at him, he smirked at his brother. The two men panted so heavily they could feel the other’s breath on their cheek. The two looked in each other’s eyes and time seemed to stop. Robb subtly bit his bottom lip, seeing Jon in combat, doing something he was amazing at, turned him on so much. He could watch him like this for the rest of his life and he wouldn’t complain. They both dropped their swords at the same time and began to get even closer to each other, both unable to stop their bodies from moving until they were snapped out of their trance by the sound of an applause.

“Oh my Gods, that was amazing!” Cheered the voice of a young boy.

“Jon and Robb are so awesome!” Another young voice acclaimed.

Jon and Robb backed away from each other and smiled towards the two voices with Jon walking closer to the two young boys who were singing their praises. “Come here you two! I’ve missed you both!”

Bran and Rickon rapidly sprung at Jon and hugged him, repeating multiple times how much they missed him while he was gone while Jon laughed and admired how much taller the two boys had gotten in a year. Robb stayed back and smiled at the exchange between all his younger brothers. Jon was always so sweet and careful with them. It was very endearing to watch.

“Jon, Jon, Jon! My quirk finally came!” Rickon exclaimed.

“That’s amazing Rickon! I knew it would happen soon! You must show me it later okay?” Jon said, kneeled down to the youngest Starks level. “Soon you’ll be in here getting strong like Robb!“ He said ruffling Rickon’s hair and then turning around to Robb and winking which made Robb’s cheeks get pink. “Bran how’s your training been going?”

“It’s going so well! Mum has been really pushing Arya and I. She thinks we have real promise in the rescue field!” He said beaming with pride.

“You’re going to be great Bran! I know it!” Jon said smiling at the boy. He looks to the door of the room and sees his two sisters. “So were you all just watching us? You guys could of said something. Or maybe even joined” He laughed.

“I don’t know about Sansa but I was too busy enjoying the fight. Dear Gods Jon, you’ve somehow gotten better. I haven’t seen so Robb so sweaty in a while.” She said laughing.

Robb grabbed a near by towel after that statement “Shut up you!”

“She has a point Robb. Jon almost had you a few times. Like when he kicked you and you fell on your ass? Now that was comedy gold!” Sansa teased.

“What is this? Attack Robb day?” He huffed. “Well I was gonna order everyone a pizza for lunch out of the kindness of my heart but if you guys wanna be a-holes I guess I’ll let you all starve.”

“Wait, I didn’t say anything. Neither did the boys. Why should we be punished?” Protested Jon. “Plus after the bruises you’ve just given me, I think I deserve some compensation.” He said rubbing the part of his jaw where Robb had kicked. “Honestly Robb, manhandling a quirkless man? Shame on you!”

“Yeah Robb, we all saw it,” said Arya in a fake disappointed tone.

“I’m sure people would be shocked that Ned Stark’s young wolf likes to pick fights with quirkless people.” Joined Sansa.

“You’re not serious.” He said slightly dropping his jaw while his siblings smirked. “Fine! I’ll get the pizza even if only Bran and Rickon deserve it!” Robb said rolling his eyes and Jon laughed. A laugh that Robb loved so much.

***

A few hours later Robb was back in his room examining the new bruises he got from his sparring session with his brother. “Who knew a year at The Wall could make him even better,” he said to himself. Robb smiled at Jon’s improvement. He knew Jon wanted to be a good and honourable man, it’s the reason they both wanted to be heroes as children and why Jon, now as a quirkless man, wanted to be in the police force. Robb always admired Jon for this, his sense for justice was so strong that he wanted to help in anyway he could. Jon was good, and Robb loved him for it.

“Staring at your own reflection again?”

“And what if I am?” Robb said turning to meet Jon’s gaze. “It’s a pretty great view isn’t it?” He grinned.

“And I guess you barely wear shirts anymore?” He said commenting on Robb’s shirtless form. “Is this apart of the new ‘Beefcake Robb’ aesthetic?” He laughed walking next to the red haired man.

“You talk as if you’re not as in shape as I am,” he said rolling his eyes and sitting on his bed. “You’re very good you know?”

“Huh?”

“In combat. Sansa was right, you almost had me at many moments. I never expected you to adapt to my speed so quickly. I thought I finally bested you there. Seriously Jon, you probably could best a portion of my class with skill alone.”

“Yeah maybe if it was just hand to hand combat or in weapons but we both know how quickly quirks can turn a fight in someone else’s favour.” He said sitting next to Robb. “The only reason I could keep up is because you didn’t use yours. You could of ended that anytime without a handicap.” Jon shrugged.

“Why must you always be so self deprecating?” Robb asks. Jon’s eyes widen as Robb grabbed his face with his strong hands. “You are amazing Jon. I’ve been telling you this since we’re kids and I will continue to until you accept it.”

Jon lent into Robb’s touch and smiled at his words of praise. “You know I don’t do well with compliments Robb,” He said feeling a little bit embarrassed.

“I don’t care. Until you feel how special you are to me… I will keep saying it.” He said with his voice seeming to trail off at the end.

The two stared into each other’s eyes. Grey meeting blue and both full of love. Jon felt his urges coming to the forefront and knew he needed to get Robb away from him before he jumped on him right there and then. He grabbed Robb’s hands with his own and removed them from his face. _‘Get out, get out now.’_ His mind rung _._

“Robb I -“

Before he could finish, Robb’s lips were on his.

Jon froze, a swarm of questions filled his mind and a mixture of emotions stirred within him. Confusion, lust., fear, relief, joy, shock but most of all love. He sighed into the kiss as Robb’s hands grabbed onto his hips. The kiss starts soft and gentle, both still apprehensive about the deed they are doing but eventually they can’t hold back anymore and begin to deepen the kiss. The force increases and their hands begin to explore the other’s body. Robb pushes Jon down onto the bed and is immediately at his lips again. Jon instinctively spread his legs so Robb can take his place between them. Jon’s temperature rose unbelievably, he’s wanted this for years, fantasised about it, _dreamed about it_. Robb was kissing him like he needs him to survive, like he’s wanted to do this just as much as Jon has. It wasn’t just the alcohol last night as he thought before, Robb wanted him. The two scramble to take off Jon’s t-shirt and once it’s been discarded, Robb began his assault on Jon’s neck causing the man to whimper and arch his back into Robb’s body. Robb decided to close the space between their lower halves and grinds his crotch into Jon’s which caused the black haired man to moan and its music to Robb’s ears.

“Stop!” Jon managed to breathe out. Robb pried his lips from Jon’s neck and gave him a confused look.

“What?”

“We can’t. We can’t do this.” He said clenching his eyes shut.

“Why not?”

“We’re siblings Robb. No this isn’t right!”

“Jon, I’m done. I’m done fighting this. I have tried for years to fight being in this moment right now. Denying myself what I want, what we both want,” Jon flinches slightly at the revelation. “Yes Jon, I know you feel the same. I’ve always known.”

“Robb I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I tainted you with this, I just- fuck.”He said unable to find the words, Robb brought their foreheads together.

“I get it, it’s not the most ideal situation but I would never change how I feel Jon. I lov-“

“Don’t!” Jon said putting a finger to his lips. “Don’t say it.”

“But-“

“If you say it out loud we can’t stop this and I won’t allow you to throw your life away on me. You’re going to do amazing things Robb. You’re going to become a great hero, you’re going to be better than dad, you’re going to inherit Winterfell and you’re going to have a beautiful family of your own while you do it. That life? It doesn’t have… this.” He said holding back tears.

“Jon I don’t want it. None of this matters to me if I don’t have you. I would throw it all away in a heartbeat. It’s _you_ , it’s always been you.” He says a pleading tone.

“Robb, please. I know it’s hard. You have no idea how hard it is for me but I care about you more than anything in the world and that means for your future too. I can’t be selfish and allow you to ruin it all, I can’t. It will destroy me. So I’m begging you, please. Stop this.”

Robb looked down at the man he loved so much. So selfless, so caring, so good. Jon would give himself a lifetime of sadness just so Robb’s future would be what he perceived as perfect. Jon Snow was too good for this world and Robb wanted to tell him how stupid he was for thinking any future where Jon wasn’t the main part of it was not a future he wanted and then to carry on marking the pale man’s body with his love but he knew he couldn’t move Jon. He sighed deeply and gave Jon a soft kiss on his forehead then short one on to his lips. He couldn’t help but bury his head into his shoulder and let his tears fall accepting that this couldn’t happen. Jon wrapped his arms around Robb, tears of his own forming knowing he was so close to having what he desired more than anything but due to his honour he let it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys! We aren't officially on the Jon/Robb train just yet, I'm a tease I know. The next chapter is one I've been looking forward to writing since I first thought of this concept since I think it's where the plot really gets going so I hope I can keep this momentum going! Let me know how you feel the story is going


	5. Bastards Don't Have Quirks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite chapter is officially here! Not much to say here other than this is another long chapter with a lot of dialogue so you've been warned!

A week had gone by since the two eldest children of Winterwolf decided to not fully act on their feelings and everything went back to normal, which is what the boys thought would happen. However for that week, Jon tried to stay out of Robb’s way completely, no more random trips to his room, no more lust filled glances, no more sleeping in the same bed. Now he knew how Robb tasted and getting more acquainted with the taste was out of the question, it was painful to be around his brother. Once the week had passed Robb cornered Jon in his room, deciding that being avoided was pretty ridiculous since they were still brothers and best friends.

“Maybe awkwardly tip toeing around you wasn’t my best idea.” Jon said rubbing the back of his neck.

“You think!? We live together Jon!” Robb said with an exasperated sigh. “I’ve been miserable this week. I don’t want us to not hang out anymore.” He frowned.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry but we do need boundaries Robb. To make this as painless as possible there are somethings we just can’t do anymore.” Jon said sounding sad about this.

“Well, what do you have in mind?” Robb said raising an eyebrow.

“Well one thing is for sure. No more sleeping together.”

“What!?”

“Robb you can’t seriously question why I’m saying this!”

“But we’ve been doing this since we were children!” Robb argued.

“But the spooning... it’s too intimate. You know it is!”

“I disagree.”

“Doesn’t matter. It’s not happening anymore!” Jon said laughing. He missed Robb this week even if he was being a stubborn fool right now.

The two eventually agreed, even if it was begrudgingly on Robb’s half, to lower the amount of intimate physical contact they shared, the flirting and the lustful gazing at each other. Robb wasn’t happy with the arrangement, neither was Jon if he was honest with himself, but he tried to convince himself it’s what was best for both them.

A month passed and things started to feel normal even if it was trying for the two boys. Robb being Robb frequently took some liberties with the arrangement which made want Jon want to choke the red haired man and also kiss him, possibly at the same time.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the gym with me today? It’ll be fun!” Robb said while packing his gym bag.

“Don’t take this in a personal way but I would rather shave my eyebrows off.” Jon said in a deadpan voice.

“Oh come on! Is this because Theon will be there?”

“Robb, I want to see as little of Greyjoy as possible. I can accept you two being friends but that doesn’t mean I have to hang out with him.” Jon bluntly stated. “Besides, even if I wanted to I can’t. I’ve got to get these forms to the police station if I want a job in September!”

“Ah, you finally finished them. Well I guess that’s slightly more important than hanging out with me. Only slightly though.” He said grinning and slinging his gym bag over his shoulder. “Well maybe we can catch a movie after? We can meet at the cinema and decide what to watch there?”

“That sounds like a plan. Meet at 5?”

“Sounds like a date!” He said winking at his brother and running out the room before he gave him yet another reminder of their boundaries.

Jon sighed hopelessly, Robb was not making this easy for him and everyday felt like an internal battle between his heart and his mind. Although him and Robb may not be acting like a couple anymore it didn’t stop the natural connection they had with each other. _‘Why did I have to be the freak that fell in love with his brother?’_ He thought. The worse part is he couldn’t talk to anyone else about it. Who would understand and not immediately turn up their noses at this situation? Jon thought he could possibly talk to Daenerys about this. It was a known fact that the Targaryens often engaged in acts of incest so Dany, being a child of incest herself, wouldn’t be so judgemental however, Jon decided against it when he remembered how much unresolved feelings there are between them and also how Jon was pretty much the reason for Daenerys and Robb’s disdain for each other. Jon could only hope that he could go back to suppressing his feelings for his beautiful brother. He looked over his forms. Maybe this job would help take his mind off of this. _‘Hopefully when I start working I’ll be tired to even think about Robb,’_ he hoped. _‘Who am I kidding that will never happen.’_ Jon packed up his forms and made his way out to the station.

***

“I can’t believe you didn’t invite me to Snow’s party!”

“Are you that surprised? You’re not exactly who he wants to hang around with.”

“Are you joking? Why wouldn’t Snow want a charming, strapping, young man like me there?”

“Because you’re an asshole Theon.” Robb stated as he came to height of his sit up.

“Only sometimes!” Grinned the handsome young man as he put his weights down.

“Name one time you’ve been remotely pleasant to Jon.” Robb said manoeuvring into a normal sitting position.

Theon put his hand on his chin and pondered for a few seconds. “I got it! I invited him to play football with us in our last year of school!”

“You neglected to tell him that it was a quirk match, you dickhead!” Robb said sternly.

“Take it easy Stark! Gods, you get so touchy about Snow. You don’t have to do that, he’s just a bastar-“ Theon stopped when an ice dart hit the wall right next to his head. His eyes widened and he stared at Robb who was now close to his face.

“Watch yourself Theon. Do not think I will allow you to talk about my brother in such a way.”

Theon chuckled lightly. “It’s been a while since we’ve been this close to each other,” he said nonchalantly. “Would you like something Stark?” He said while smirking and lightly touching Robb’s wrist.

“Behave,” Robb said snatching his wrist away. “And I mean it Theon. Lay off Jon. He’s my brother no matter who his mother is or what the circumstances of him being born was. I don’t get why you feel the need to act like such a villain towards him.”

Theon shrugged. “No particular reason. He’s just fun to tease and you don’t help. Imagine, you have the great golden boy, _Robb Stark_ , and you’re just his illegitimate, quirkless brother. The bad luck is just hilarious!” He laughed.

“But you’re meant to be my friend Theon! How would you feel if I started speaking ill of your sister?” Robb tried.

“Well... she’s kind of an uptight bitch so I’d probably agree with you but, even then, at least she isn’t a bastar-“ Before he could finish he was winded by a punch to the stomach from Robb.

“I think we’re done here! Let’s head to showers!” He said grinning at Theon was now clutching his stomach and wincing in pain.

“You’re such a dick.” He managed to get out.

***

“So where are you off to now?” Theon asked as he continuously kicked around a bottle on the floor.

“I’m gonna head to the cinema.” Robb said trying not to make it a big deal.

“Sounds like a plan!”

“Uh... Sorry man... I’m going with Jon so you’re kinda not invited,” Robb said actually feeling a tad bad.

“Gods! Can you two put each other down for one day!? I get that he’s your shadow Robb but hanging out with him does nothing for you!” Theon ranted.

“What are you talking about now?”

“I’m just saying. You are Robb fucking Stark! One of the most anticipated future heroes in not only the UK but most of the globe! You’re super attractive, don’t start smirking at me I’m just stating a fact, and you have the power to back it up! You could be hanging with major players that could help your hero career in the future! The Baratheons, The Lannisters, the Tyrells but instead... you choose to hang out with your bastar- Sorry, _half_ brother. You need to start thinking of the future instead of being Snow’s baby sitter.”

“I’m not his baby sitter, Gods! And all those families are batshit crazy except for maybe the Tyrells but for some reason I feel like I won’t be welcomed there.” He said sarcastically.

“Yeah you dumped Margaery but so what!? I’m sure she’d take you back!”

“I don’t want her back!”

“Why not!? She’s gorgeous!”

“So is Daenerys Targaryen yet I would rather date you than touch her.” He said cringing at the thought.

“Is that an offer?” He grinned.

“Could you not do that?” Robb groaned.

“All I’m saying is there is more to life than Snow. That doesn’t mean totally abandon him but your lives are just going in two different directions that can’t be intertwined.” He said finally kicking the bottle hard into a pole knocking the bottle cap off. “And he scores!” He cheers.

If only Theon knew. If only he knew how deep Robb’s feelings for Jon really were. Jon was his life and that wasn’t going to change anytime soon.

“Either way, I hope you two enjoy you’re little movie dat-“

“Get down!” Robb said tackling Theon down to the ground as a green sludge came at them.

“Perfect! I love the option of two powerful skin suits and one happens to be a Stark!? Oh this is a great day!” Boomed a terrifying voice.

The two boys turned frantically to the voice staring in horror at the large green figure standing at 8 feet before them. He grinned evilly showing his sharp teeth and began walking towards them with each step leaving a trace of the dark green mud that covered his entire being. “Now who wants to be a volunteer!?”

As passers by screamed and tried to get as far away from the ghastly being, Robb immediately made himself an ice shield and sabre preparing to defend himself and Theon had summoned his two tentacles from his back. “Big mistake ugly, we aren’t just any ordinary people. Turn away if you know what’s good for you!” Theon said in an authoritative voice.

“Now why would I do that?” Said the monster becoming even more sinister. “When there such promising bodies right in front of me?” He said sending multiple tendrils at the two boys.

Robb and Theon darted out of the way. Though they didn’t know what exactly would happen, they knew getting touched by this guy was trouble. “So this would definitely be considered self defence right?” Asked Theon.

“Yep… Let’s do what we can until the pro heroes get here.” He said gripping onto his sabre tightly.

Theon smirked. “I plan to do more than that Stark! This is our chance to get our names out there. Let’s take this guy down!” Theon said, eager for battle.

***

Jon entered the police station and was immediately met by his Uncle Benjen.

“Jon! How are you my boy?!” The thin man said putting a hand on his nephew’s shoulder.

“I’m good Uncle! I’m so thankful that you were able to do this for me!”

“It’s only a desk job,” Benjen chuckled.

“Yeah but it’s a start! In a few years I’ll finally feel like I’m making a difference!” Jon beamed.

“Ah, the Stark honour, it’s definitely in you! Well getting you this job is the least I could do after how well you did at The Wall, seems like you just have a knack for this police gig. I know it isn’t your childhood dream but we still do a lot of good here Jon.” He said with a smile.

“Yeah I know.” He said as he handed his Uncle his forms.

“And by the way,” Benjen started while taking the forms. “If you had a quirk, you would have been an amazing hero.”

Jon’s heart somehow beams and breaks at the statement. No one ever told him that. His father only looked at him sympathetically when it came to Jon’s lack of a quirk and even Robb didn’t speak about Jon’s original goals of being a hero worrying it will make Jon too uncomfortable but it was actually nice hearing someone finally say it. “Thank you.” He manages to get out, worried his voice might crack.

After half an hour of catching up with his uncle and going over some of his future duties Jon walked out of the police station with some vigour in his step. He was looking forward to the future now. All of his hard work throughout the years was finally leading to something. It may not have been his childhood dream but Jon was content with this new life and was wearing a smile rather than his normal sullen face. That smile was gone when he heard an explosion and screams of terror coming from a distance. Jon’s palms instantly were sweaty. He should just go home and let the professional people deal with this but then Jon realised, that the direction where he was meant to meet Robb and he couldn’t shake the feeling something bad had happened.

“I’ll just go and spectate. Nothing more. I’m sure everything is fine.” He told himself as he ran to the direction of the carnage.

***

Theon dodged a thrown car and used his tentacle to grab Robb’s ankle and launched him high into the sky. Robb, expecting this, angled his body and dived at the monster, slashing at it hard. The beast was cut in half and fell to the ground but immediately bonded together. Robb backed off swiftly. The villain had thrown all the nearby cars at the two boys which had cause multiple fires which was beginning to dry out the air.

“Theon this is getting out of hand. Physical attacks are not working!” Robb said when he ran to his side.

“I know and all these fires are making it hard for us to manoeuvre!”

“Plus they’re drying out the air. I won’t be able to use my quirk if we keep this up.” Robb frowned.

“You shouldn’t take your focus off an enemy boys!” The sludge villain roared as he charged at the two at full force. Robb instantly created a huge box of ice to surround him and his friend. The monster splattered on the outer wall of the ice shield and growled loudly.

“That should give us sometime. We need to come up with a plan. Quickly!” Robb said.

“I’ve got nothing. My quirk is for physical combat if I can’t land a good blow then I’m done!”

“Fuck! Maybe if can get close I can trap him in an ice box?!”

“Robb the air is too dry for you to do that fast enough, besides he’s too nimble for tha-“

Theon’s cut short as a giant green fist rose up between the two clocking them both in the chin sending them both flying to opposite ends of the ice box. The fist continued to rise to the top of the ice box and shattered it on impact causing ice shards to rain down. The two boys covered their faces and let their hands and arms take the abuse from the shards.

“You’re getting weak boy. That ice shield had gaps that I could easily get through however you and your quirk will still be great vessels for me to take over!” The monster said looming over the auburn haired man. “Now hold still and this will be as painless as possible.” He said as his tendrils came towards Robb. Robb tried but could only create an ice dagger and slashed at all the tendrils.

“If you think I will just lay down and let you take me you’re sadly mistaken!” Robb said. He knew he wouldn’t last long in battle due to his quirk barely being able to work but he had to stall till a hero with the right quirk could save them.

“I could of given you a quick death but you just had to be difficult! Fine then, I will give you what you want!” He growled extending his fists toward the stubborn man. Robb side stepped then sliced off one the monster’s hands using the daggers and charged forward. “It’s no use!” Shouted the monster as tendrils shot out of the hand less arm and latched onto Robb.

“Robb!” Theon shouted as he rushed the monster and tried to wildly slam it with his tentacles but the villain only liquidised that part of his body. Since Theon’s strike left him off balance the monster took the opportunity to grab the boy’s head in his large hand and slammed him into the ground knocking him out cold.

“Theon no!” Yelled out Robb as he tried to struggle out of the sludge villain’s clutches.

“You have bigger things to worry about than your friend Stark boy,” the monster said sinisterly as his whole body became a more slime like consistency and texture, slowly wrapping around Robb and entering his mouth. Robb began to choke and fight harder to escape but it was no use. “Such will power to go with that strong body and quirk… Yes… I’ve made the right choice making you my puppet. Such a shame you’ll be dead when I take your body over. You could of lived a good life!”

Robb fought and let out one final yell but he could feel himself getting weaker, he was suffocating and he couldn’t even try and use his quirk. He forced his eyes open not wanting to close them as he thought he never open them again if he did. As he began to fully lose consciousness all Robb could think about was the pale, sullen boy with dark curly hair that he loved so much. He had so many regrets. The fact he hadn’t told Jon how he felt years ago, the fact even when he told Jon about his feelings he let Jon stop him from saying the one thing he wanted to the most, _I love you_. As his eyes began to shut all he could think about is the pure love he had for his brother and all the what ifs…

***

Jon pushed past the heard of people who were at the barriers blocking off the road. He had tried calling Robb multiple times and his worries went through the roof when he swallowed his pride and called Theon only to get no answer. Even though Jon hadn’t made it to the front of the group of people he could feel the heat from the fires in the area. Whatever was going on was huge. He looked around and spotted a few heroes helping civilians away from the fires. _‘Gods this awful! What caused this?’_ He thought.

“Why aren’t the heroes dealing with the monster?” Jon overheard a nearby conversation and decided to listen in.

“It’s not that simple! The monster has two teenagers in his grasp! They can’t make a move without injuring them! Plus I heard one of them say no one in the area has the right quirk to deal with this so all they can do is protect who isn’t in lethal danger!”

“Those poor kids… I hope they make it out of this.”

Jon felt his blood run cold. Two teenagers? It couldn’t be? He pushed through the crowd desperately needing to get to the front. _‘It can’t be, it can’t be.’_ When Jon got to the front he scanned the scene only to see a familiar looking boy on the ground not moving. He squinted hard and to his horror he recognised him.

“Theon…” he whispered in shock. He averted his eyes to the huge sludge monster who was wrapped around a figure who was clearly struggling. Jon stared hard, praying and hoping that it wasn’t who he thought it was but his hopes were crushed when he caught a glimpse of the hostage’s face and heard him yell.

“Robb!”

Before Jon could register anything he had already jumped over the barriers and past the heroes who were trying to do some damage control. He could faintly hear one of them call him back but was no use. Jon only had one thing on his mind at this point and couldn’t stop, his inner voice only repeating one thing.

_‘Robb!’_

The monster sensed Jon’s presence and turned to him. “Great! More play things! Hope you came ready to die!” He bellowed throwing an attack at Jon. Jon instinctively moved and swung his backpack into the monsters eye causing him to yell in pain.

Since the villain was now focused on Jon, Robb could force his eyes open as he wasn’t being suffocated anymore. He immediately saw Jon running at the beast and started to regain some fight. _‘Jon!? What are you doing stay away!’_ He thought as he struggled.

Jon reached the body of the monster and frantically tried to dig his brother out. “Robb! I’m here! I’m gonna get you out!”

“Jon why are you here!? Escape while you can! It’s not safe!” Robb blurted out.

“I couldn’t help it. My body moved before I could sto-“ Jon was whacked hard in the face and sent flying into a near by street lamp.

“Jon!”

“Shut up boy!” The monster demanded and he continued the possession process. “Now at least you have a friend to watch you die!”

Jon looked up in a haze seeing the monster infiltrate his brother. Feeling helpless he looked into Robb’s eyes. They looked so scared and in so much pain.

“No!” Jon yelled as his body ran cold.

“Say goodbye to your friend kid, at least as you know him today!” He said laughing evilly.

Robb looked at Jon one more time. Knowing it would probably be the last time he would ever see him, he tried to communicate the one thing he always wanted to say, _I love you_. Jon was taken over by his sheer love for his brother. An overwhelming desire to protect his brother clouded every thought of his mind. Part of his pack was in danger and his body shivered with how much he needed to defend him. Adrenaline ran through his Stark blood giving him a sensation that he’d never experienced before. Robb’s name echoed in his mind multiple times, he _was_ going to save him, _‘I will protect him till I die!’_ He vowed to himself.

“No!” Jon roared as he reached out his right hand to his brother.

And then. It happened.

A cannon blast of snow shot out of Jon’s hand smashing straight into the monster, actually managing to knock him into a near by building making it lose his grip off Robb. Robb hit the ground and started coughing harshly and gasping for air. From the corner of his eye he could see Jon running in the direction the villain. _‘Did I just imagine that?’_ He thought in-between coughs. Jon was letting the adrenaline control his body. He charged at the sludge monster like a wolf hunting down its prey. When he had his target in sight he let out a battle cry and extended both his hands but only the right side blasted out an avalanche of snow. He kept it raining down on the monster. He was going to protect Robb by all means necessary.

Robb slowly got to his knees. He had to stop Jon from getting himself killed, He turned to the direction he ran and was shocked at the sight he saw. Jon was somehow blasting snow out of his right hand. “This is… impossible… It’s… a miracle!” He exclaimed. Robb snapped out of being in awe of Jon’s current state and mind went back to Theon. He ran to his friend’s unmoving body and checked his pulse. Still breathing. Robb breathed a sigh of relief but the relief disappeared when he looked back to his brother. The sludge monster had lost his human-esque form and was looking more like a terrifying demon as he towered over Jon who was now ducking a diving away from large fists.

“You’re another strong one kid but adding snow to sludge only make me stronger! ” Thundered the villain as he continued his assault on Jon. Jon eventually ended up back at Robb’s side trying to evade the beast.

“Guess I made things worse… I’m sorry Robb. I tried.”

“Are you kidding me!? You saved me… We may be going to die now but for a short time you saved me!” Robb joked while trying to lift Theon’s body off the ground.

“You have time to joke even in this time?” Jon questioned while helping.

“Someone had to lighten the mood.”

“Alright boys! This has been fun but I think it maybe time to end this.” The villain said bellowing at them.

Robb and Jon both exchanged a look wanting the last thing they saw to be each other. Robb hesitated for a second before he spoke what he thought were his final words.

“Jon… I… I love you Jon.” He whispered.

“I love you too Robb.”

Both clenched their eyes shut and awaited their fates but instead they were met with a gut-wrenching shriek. The two boys opened their eyes and immediately saw a large man who oozed power. Even only seeing the back of the man, the two boys knew who this was.

Number 1 hero, Robert Baratheon, The Stag.

“Do not worry! I am here!” Chanted the man. “Evil will not prevail today!” He declared extending his arms and launching a powerful shockwave into the monster causing it to bellow in pain as gapping holes were created in its form but not reforming as they had been earlier.

“You underestimated the youth’s quirk villain! All that snow may have made you bigger but you’re unstable now! That boy has brought you to your defeat!”

Jon’s eyes widened as he realised he may of actually done some good with his quirk. _He had a quirk._

Robert leapt high into the air, higher than the buildings even and when he reached his peak height he made a circle with his hand and made sure that the image of the monster was the only thing that could be seen that circle he was ready.

“Goodbye vile villain! **_Sonic Pulse_**!” He howled. After he called for his special move a sonic boom could be heard throughout the city followed by the wail of the monster who was forced into the ground as it was overwhelmed by the the powerful shockwave creating a crater in the ground where he once stood. The shockwave caused a large gust of wind to envelop the area. Jon and Robb were knocked off their feet from the pressure of wind and drop Theon in the process.

Seconds passed and the hero of the hour landed back on the ground. Slow he raised a fist in the air and let out a roar of victory which was met with an eruption of applause and cheers from the spectators.

Robb sat up and breathed a sigh of relief. ‘It’s over.’ He thought. He looked over at his brother still lying on his back after being knocked over by the wind, looking up at the sky, clearly lost in thought. Robb moved closer to him and put is face in the grey eyed boy’s vision and smiled at him. “So… you love me?” He grinned.

***

The emergency forces moved in very quickly after The Stag had taken down the Sludge Villain. The fire brigade quickly took out all the fires that Robert’s large gust of wind didn’t handle. The ambulance checked over all the citizens caught in the crossfire of the battle including the three boys. Theon was taken away to the nearby hospital, Robb insisted to the paramedics that he was fun over than a few cuts and bruises and Jon stated he was fine since he joined the fight late, even though Robb insisted he got checked over, as if he wasn’t the one who almost died. The police however weren’t as caring to Jon. They scolded him for jumping into danger and said he could be fined for using his quirk recklessly. Robb argued that if it wasn’t for Jon he would of been dead and the officers should be talking to the heroes that did nothing as 3 teenagers were being attacked. It was The Stag however, who convinced the police to just give Jon a warning it was only after the police left and he got a clear look at the red haired boy that he recognised who he was.

“Wait… Robb Stark!?”

“Hey Mr. Baratheon” He said sheepishly. “Probably not the reunion you were expecting to have huh?” He said nervously.

“It has been 5 years since I’ve seen you! My Gods! Look at you!”

“Yeah I may have grown slightly since then.” He said chuckling.

“That’s an understatement! Look at you! Wow… How did you get into this mess?”

“That was just bad luck I guess… My friend and I got ambushed by that monster but Jon here saved us!” He said motioning to the quiet boy behind him.

Robert stared at the boy like he’d seen a ghost. Jon seemed to notice this and stepped slightly back. “Uh… Hi Mr. Baratheon…”

“Are you a Stark?” Robert asked inquisitively.

“Uh yes. I’m Ned Stark’s second son.” Jon said realising that since Catelyn had stopped him from going to most of the hero parties the man would have last seen him probably when he was 7.

“Ah yes! The boy born during the rebellion! Well young man, your quirk is quite fierce! You really did make that villain even easier to take the villain down!”

Jon smiled, the number 1 hero in the world just complimented his quirk, _dear Gods he had a quirk_! “Thank you sir!”

“Allow me to take you boys home! It’s been a while since I’ve seen your father and I must tell him how well his boys handled themselves.”

“Uh… sure!” Robb said startled.

“Great! I’ll call my driver to come and collect us!”

Jon and Robb looked at each other, was today really happening?

***

The two boys sat in the living room as their parents and The Stag discussed the boys’ adventure. They heard the occasional raised voice and neither of the two were able to place the tone of the conversation.

“Is it just me who can’t tell if they’re happy or if they’re angry?” Asked Robb.

“Nope but if I had to guess… your mother is frazzled and frustrated at how you almost died and no heroes helped you sooner and is for some reason angry at me because… when isn’t she? The Stag seems like a joyous man so I suppose he’s happy and dad? He’s probably lost in thought as he normally is.” Theorised Jon.

“Yeah you’re probably right...” Robb said thinking about it. He was about to talk to Jon about their confession to each other before they thought they were gonna be killed but was interrupt with the entrance of his parents and the number 1 hero.

“So you two have had an eventful day haven’t you?” Began Ned standing opposite them.

“You could say that but before you tell us off you must know this isn’t our fault! The laws clearly state that you can use your quirk in public without a licence in self-defence and that was the case! I promise!”

“Robb calm down. You’re not in trouble. Neither of you are!” Ned laughed before knelling before Jon. “Robert tells me that you were shooting snow from your hands… Is this true boy?”

Jon looked his father suddenly feeling really shy as he nodded.

“Gods… It’s unbelievable… Jon, you have a quirk!”

“And it’s a great quirk father!” Robb jumped in. “You should of seen him! He blasted that monster as it was choking me then charged at it like a fearless warrior! He was amazing dad and he saved me!”

Jon began to blush slightly. He hated getting compliments especially when others were around to hear them.

“Your father and Catelyn have told me that you have never shown signs of having a quirk before. Is this true?” Asked Robert.

“Yes sir this is true.” Jon said.

“Well your quirk would be marvellous on the field and you clearly know how to handle yourself physically. With some intense quirk training I think you’d be able to get into King’s Landing Hero University!”

Jon and Catelyn both gasped at that statement but for two totally different reasons.

“Jon… I know this is a lot for you to process. You’ve spent most of your life working to be in the police force but I think we all know that was never what you _really_ wanted to do. I know you study heroes closely. I know you dream of saving people and doing the right thing. You have Stark blood, it’s to be expected but I want you to be honest… With the revelation of your quirk, do you still wish to be a hero?” Ned asked softly.

Jon’s heart skips a beat. Something he thought all his life as impossible. Something he had been teased for dreaming about since he started school. Something that the thought of usually brought him sadness. All the negative parts around his life long dream were being lifted and he saw hope.

“I do… More than anything.” He forced out.

“Then I will not stop you from applying to King’s Landing University. In fact, I encourage it! You and Robb will show them how strong our family is!” He said proudly placing a one of his hands on both of his sons’ shoulders.

“Ned, don’t you think that is a bit ambitious?” Catelyn said dryly. “Yes the boy finally manifested a quirk but the entrance exam is in 10 months! The other applicants will have at least 10 years of quirk usage on him! He won’t be able to prepare in time!” She sneered.

“That won’t be a problem dear because I will be training Jon myself for the next 10 months.” Stated Ned.

“What!?” Catelyn and Jon exclaimed at the same time.

“His quirk is of winter. Who better to teach him than the hero of winter!?” He said with a smirk. “What do you say Jon?”

“I’ll do it. I hope to do you proud father.”

“You’ve always done me proud boy.”

Catelyn tried to look calm but Jon could tell by her eyes that she was absolutely outraged and knew that he was going to be on the receiving end of that anger at some point but he couldn’t bring himself to care. This was the first day of his origin. The origin of his hero journey.

***

That night in his room, Jon inspected his right hand closely trying to figure out how his quirk actually worked. He knew what it did, well at least at his current basic untrained level, but the how fascinated him. He was deep in thought when he was surprised by a knock at the door which caused him to shoot snow at his face. Robb walked in and immediately was in hysterics.

“It’s not funny!” Jon exclaimed.

“It’s hilarious!” He said closing the door behind him and grabbing a towel from the door of Jon’s wardrobe. “Let me help you Mr. Snowman.” He chuckles as he walked to him.

“Oh fuck no, you are not calling me that!”

“Well why don’t I call you my hero instead?” Robb smiled as he cleaned Jon's face. Jon almost instantly started blushing.

“Robb…”

“You saved me Jon… You’re my hero. Even if you literally ran in like a crazy man not knowing you had a quirk!” He said hitting him in the arm.

“Ow! Hey I couldn’t help it. Something took me over, I saw you were in danger and I just moved. Robb I was so scared.” He said with a sigh at the end. “I don’t know what I’d do if you-“

“Stop it! None of that. I’m here aren’t I. Thanks to my amazing brother.” He grinned putting his hands on his shoulders. “And his amazing quirk! Jon you have a quirk!” He exclaimed.

“I know! It’s so weird!”

“It’s fantastic! It’s like a dream come true! The Wolf Brothers! It’s actually going to be a reality!” Beamed Robb.

Jon smiled with a glee he hadn’t shown in years and it reminded Robb of a simpler time. When they were just young kids playing in the backyard, before life and feelings made everything complicated but right now Jon looked like the little boy that he remembered. The one who had big dreams and couldn’t wait to achieve them. The one who would express his joy without concern. That boy was here with him right now and even if it wouldn’t be forever it warmed Robb’s heart. Before Robb could register what was happening Jon was kissing him, hard. A desperate kiss no doubt stemming from the fact that he almost lost the boy and Robb was happy to return the kiss. After a some moments they parted.

“What happened to the boundaries?” Robb chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Jon's torso.

“I almost lost you today and when we made it out alive I realised that my life would have ended right there if that happened.” Jon said. “I would have lost the most important thing in my life without telling him how I feel. It was then I decided that I was tired of denying myself happiness. Forget being a hero, forget having a quirk, I want you, Robb.” He said wrapping his arms around the blue eyed boy’s neck.

“I won’t lie Jon, I don’t know how this is gonna work, but we’ll find a way.” Robb assured.

“We will. Because I’m not stopping this anymore.” Jon said smiling at him.

Robb and Jon pressed their foreheads together like they often did, getting so close they could form into one. This was a moment both of them dreamed of for years. To finally be with the person they cared for more than anything in the world.

“I love you Robb Stark," Jon confessed. "I’m so madly in love with you.”

“And I am hopelessly and deeply in love with you, Jon Snow. With all of my heart.” Robb declared back.

The two smiled lovingly at each other before their lips met again and they lost themselves in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending wasn't planned! I didn't plan for Jon/Robb to get together until either the next chapter or the one after that but I felt like this was a more genuine way to end this chapter so yes people! The Jon/Robb train is finally here and also the plot of the story actually begins! For those who don't watch/read My Hero Academia the villain in this chapter is pretty much a re-working of the Sludge Villain from the first two episodes. Also new characters! Present Theon was actually fun to write so maybe I don't hate him in this story anymore but Robert Baratheon was the real star here. Think of him as this universes All Might. 
> 
> Just a warning a start a more demanding job on August 1st so updates won't be as frequent after that date but I'm not abandoning this story! I'm having too much fun!
> 
> Let me know how you feel! Thanks for reading!


	6. Catch Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one happened fast. It's a bit of a come down since the last chapter was a long and action filled one! Hope you enjoy!

Jon dropped onto his bed. His body was exhausted from the training. Two months had passed since his quirk manifested and from that day his life changed completely. He had begun intensive quirk and hero training with his father almost everyday and Jon never knew his body could be pushed so far. Of course these changes to his life meant he’d no longer be working for the police station this year. When he talked to his Uncle Benjen to tell him the news he even made one of his rare visits to the Stark household just to see Jon’s quirk in action. His siblings all were ecstatic that their brother now had a quirk and even tried to be a teacher to him like he had for them when it came to combat and it amused him. However, one of the things he didn’t enjoy was the fact he barely had anytime to see Robb. Yeah, they saw each other at meal times and they had a few sneaky make out sessions during Jon’s breaks but Jon was usually too tired at night to make it to seeing Robb. Even when he tried, he usually accidentally fell asleep after dinner but when he’d wake up in the morning he’d find Robb there next to him. He knew he had to make it up to Robb when he got more adapted to his new schedule. Jon had almost dozed off when he heard a knock at his door.

“Come in!” He yawned as he tried to muster some energy to sit up.

“Did I wake you sleeping beauty?” Jon sprung up after hearing the voice. “Ah, there’s that face I love so much” Robb gleamed, “It’s not often I see you awake in here.” He laughed as he moved closer to Jon.

Jon stood up and gave the auburn haired man a kiss on the cheek. “I am really sorry about that.”

“Don’t apologise! I understand! You’ve got to catch up on 10 years of quirk training. If we’re gonna be The Wolf Brothers I need you being at your best at the entrance exam in June!” He said as he held Jon’s hand. “Although I will be much happier when we can actually have some alone time together.”

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” Jon said.

“Well… I know how you can make it up to me…” Robb said as he moved his hands to cup Jon’s ass and bit his bottom lip.

“Why do you always think with your dick!?” Jon said batting Robb’s hands away acting as if he didn’t enjoy the action.

“Hey! I do not think with my dick!” Jon shot him a smug look. “Okay maybe I do… but not all the time! Is it so strange that I want to finally have sex with my boyfriend?”

“It’s strange when that boyfriend happens to be your brother.” Jon said bluntly.

“I thought we were over this!”

“I’m getting there! I promise.” Jon said, trying to reassure his companion. “Don’t worry, soon I will allow you to have your wicked way with me” He laughed. “Besides, I usually don’t have sex so early in a relationship.”

“It’s been two months! That is so long!” Robb proclaimed.

“Well, we haven’t been able to actually be together a lot in the two months and maybe you’re just a sex addict?”

“Shut up!”

Jon laughed and kissed him again. “I love you.”

“And I love you too, even if you are annoying.” Robb said playfully. “How is the training coming along anyway?” He asked as they both sat on the bed.

“Well, I think it’s pretty much confirmed that for now my quirk only works on the right side of my body. Dad and I have never been able to get it to work for my left. Maybe it’ll develop later? I mean it took so long for one side of me to work so it’s possible, but other than that, I’m making process,” Jon explained. “I can finally activate my quirk at will now… Still have a bad habit of turning it on by accident every now and then but at least when I want it to work it works.”

“That’s great!” Robb said getting giddy at the future sparring sessions him and Jon will have.

“Yeah but I still need to get better at power and pressure output. I accidentally hit dad with full force today and if he said if he wasn’t on guard I could of potentially taken his head off so… probably should work on that.” He sighed laying back down on his bed. “It’s just so damn hard. I just wish this quirk had come when I was a kid. It would have saved me so much trouble.”

“You’ll get the hang of it.” Robb said laying back and joining him. “You’re the most determined person I know… Other than maybe Arya, that girl is more wolf than all of us, I swear.”

“Yeah she’s pretty amazing. Some her vigour would be helpful for all this training. I am aching everywhere.” Jon moaned. “And your mother looks like she’s going to cut my throat every time she sees me.”

“I wouldn’t let her and besides, you could probably defend yourself now. However, please don’t take off my mother’s head.” He said with an awkward and nervous laugh.

“I wouldn’t, I don’t like her but you love her so I’ve never wished her any harm.”

“Have you named your quirk yet?” Robb asked, changing the subject. “It’s the most fun part of getting your quirk!”

“I hadn’t even thought of it. Any suggestions.” Jon said with a bored tone.

“How about Blizzard?”

“Weak.”

“Killer Frost”

“Erm… no.”

“Polar Laser!”

“Are you even trying?”

“Avalanche?”

“Better but sounds more like an attack.”

“Snow Cannon!”

“Hmmm…”

“Snowstorm!”

“… You know what? I like it. It’s ironic and sounds dangerous.” He laughs.

“Wasn’t aware you were a fan of puns.”

“Don’t you remember who suggested the name ‘Icesmith’ when we were kids?”

“… You dickhead! My quirk name has been a pun this whole time!?”

“Welcome to the party Robb Stark you’re only what? 13 years late?” Jon laughed. “You’re adorable when you’re slow.”

“Oh really?” Robb said before he suddenly straddled Jon. Jon tried to fight him off but Robb quickly grabbed his arms and held them down above his head. “Who’s slow now?” He said giving Jon a devilish smirk.

“Are you just gonna stare at me or are you gonna kiss me?” Jon said flashing a smirk of his own. Robb wasted no time and was at Jon’s lips. Kissing him passionately and deeply, eventually letting his lover’s arms go and went to hold his face. Jon hands clutch at Robb wanting him as close as possible. He still couldn’t believe this was a reality. He had him, he had Robb Stark. They eventually separate and smile at each other which is ruined by Jon yawning.

“I’m sorry, I’m still so tired from training today.” He said in-between yawns.

“Get some sleep Mr. Snowman. I got to catch you before you were knocked out tonight so I’m content.” He said after kissing his temple.

“Gods I hate that name.” Jon groaned.

“Too bad.” Robb teased as he rolled off his curly haired lover and wrapped him in his arms. “Goodnight Jon.”

***

Jon awoke in the morning without Robb attached to him for once. He’d gotten accustomed for his boyfriend’s gorgeous face being the first thing he saw in the morning. He sat up from his bed and realised there was a note on his desk.

_Hey loveable Snowman,_

_Didn’t want to wake you, you looked too cute sleeping!_

_Gone to see Theon, be back around lunch so don’t start without me!_

_Love you!_

_~Robb_

Jon had to stop himself from smiling like a fool. This is all so terribly domestic and wonderful to him. A few months ago he was worried that Robb wouldn’t even want to be around him so much but now? He was showering Jon with the love he’d wanted since he was a boy.

“Jon? Are you awake?” Said a voice behind his door.

“Uh… Yeah come in!” He said as he quickly folded the note and put it in his pocket. When the door is open Jon is shocked at what he sees. His tough as nails little sister, Arya is standing in the doorway but she isn’t wearing the always determined face that she usually has on, her eyes and nose are bright red and she looked miserable. Jon immediately opened his arms and signalled his sister to come to him. Arya ran into his arms and buried her head into him, muffling her sobs. “Arya, what’s happened?” He got no response back from the girl, Jon let the girl cry and held her. He hadn’t seen Arya cry in years. She was remained hard as steel through everything so to see her so low was heartbreaking for Jon. Even if she didn’t to talk he would be the rock she needed for now.

***

“And… rapid fire!”

Jon ran around the training room trying to aim at the multiple targets moving around the room letting off blasts of snow and dodging the shards of ice his father shot at him. His body was moving at speeds he didn’t know he could achieve. He knew he was fast before quirk training, hell his speed and agility were the best attributes of his fighting, but with hero training Jon learnt a new meaning of fast. Jon blasted at each target, managing to hit most of them but not spot on.

“Okay stop!” His father called out. “You’re too slow.”

“What? But Dad I’m moving faster than I’ve ever moved… Aren’t I?” Jon questioned.

“Its not your movement Jon, it’s your quirk activation. You’re not reacting quick enough, wasting valuable time. Your body and quirk just aren’t in sync yet.” Ned explained.

Jon stared at his right hand, he didn’t even notice that his body and quirk weren’t moving in good rhythm. “But… why?”

“I can’t be sure but from my observations it seems like you’re thinking too much. You’re treating the quirk as something you have to switch on and off rather than as apart of you,” Ned theorised.

“But Dad how can I get that comfortable in it? Sometimes if I relax too much it goes off by itself. What is the best strategy?” Jon asked.

“Well… the fact you can’t handle maximum output without pain isn’t helping you. You’re constantly thinking about how much power you’re putting out so the attacks aren’t naturally flowing. You’re just so tense right now…” Ned puts his hand on his chin thinking hard. “Jon, how long have you been training for?”

“Uhh… Well it’s been 2 months and a week now,”

“And what have you been doing for these days?”

“Weekdays we do physical and quirk training and on the weekday I do hero studies.”

“Constantly working… Hmm. New plan. Your training today and for the weekend will be… relaxation!”

“What?” Jon said dumbfounded.

“A hero must know when to rest Jon! We’ve been pushing your body! You need your muscles to repair! Since it’s Friday, you’ll have today and the weekend for your muscles to heal! You’ve been working hard Jon, it’s okay to take a break!” He smiled.

“So… I just do nothing?” Jon said looking side to side thinking this was all a big joke.

“You’re free to go.” He said gesturing to the door. Jon cautiously walked out. He hadn’t given himself a day off since training had started. His life had becoming training, studying and kissing his brother occasionally. He’d almost forgot what normal people do. He made his way outdoors when he heard his two younger brothers played with the family’s dogs.

When Jon made it outside he saw Arya quietly sitting on the patio. Jon frowned as he looked at her, Arya was the one member of the family that understood how it feel to be an outsider in the Stark family. Arya, like Jon, was very much a Stark in the face rather than their Tully looking siblings. Not only that but she had the Stark’s warrior heart. Their father told them the Starks had always been warriors even before quirks were a thing and it was clear that at least Robb, Jon and Arya had that fire inside them, however, this isn’t what Catelyn decided for Arya. It was partially to do with the fact Arya was a girl and Catelyn thought the ways the male heroes fought was too brutish for her youngest girl. The other reason was her parents thought that her quirk wasn’t necessarily a battle type quirk like her older siblings’, it was better suited for stealth or rescue missions. That never stopped her from practically forcing Robb and Jon to train her in combat. Once she got into it the boys realised she had a natural knack for fighting, before Jon left for The Wall she started using some swords and although they didn’t suit her frame, Jon figured if there was one made for someone her size, she’d be a beast and possibly better than Jon and Robb eventually. The boys honestly thought she’d be great in any hero field that she decided to get into but, once Catelyn got an idea in her mind it was usually what happened. Of course this put Arya and her mother at loggerheads with each other. Arya was far too stubborn and headstrong to be pigeonholed into a certain role and Catelyn was not use to someone, let alone her children, outwardly going against her words. Robb would manage to find a way to slip through Catelyn’s suggestions but in a much sneakier and smoother way. Sansa often agreed with her mother and the two youngest Starks were too young to know any better. Arya and Catelyn had been in many screaming matches and when it was all over she would run to Jon’s room to vent out her frustration. Jon lost count of the times Arya had fallen asleep in his bed, tiring herself out with her rants on how unfair she was being treated. It was in that moment Jon realised that him being away for a year meant that Arya had lost her confidant. Robb would of course always listen to Arya’s rants and be the best big brother he could but he wouldn’t understand them. Arya lost the one person in the house that understood her and he couldn’t but feel a little bad.

“Hey troublemaker,” He said softly to her. “What you doing by yourself?” He said sitting next to her.

Ayra looked up at him, face still sad from the morning. She never told Jon what made her sob in his arms in the morning. She just cried until she couldn’t anymore and awkwardly avoided Jon’s questions. “Jon…” She began. “Do you think I need to be more like Sansa?”

Jon was taken back by the question. He already knew why she was asking him this, he couldn’t believe Catelyn did this again. “No Arya. There is no point in trying to be someone else.”

“What about Robb?”

“As someone who has lived in his shadow for all of my life, no. Not even Robb. Robb and Sansa are amazing and going to achieve many things in their lives but their greatness doesn’t diminish yours.” He said putting a hand on her back.

“I just… What if I’m not good enough? What if everything I’ve dreamed of doing is out of my reach?” She said sounding on the verge of tears.

“Arya look at me.” He said waiting for her eyes to meet his. “A few months ago, I was your quirkless half brother with delusional fantasies and settling for watered down version of my dreams that I thought _were_ within my reach. Now?” Jon lifted his right hand and created a mini snowman in a few seconds. “I’m a walking, talking example of sometimes dreams and hope are just what you need.” He said smiling and handing her the snowman. “Arya, you can be anything you want to be, I’ve never met someone with a will like yours. You’re a much better fighter than all of us when we were your age not to mention more focused. Don’t listen to your mother, trust me it leads to nothing good.” Jon said as if he was remembering a bad memory. “And if you ever doubt yourself again just remember that I believe in you and Robb does too.”

Arya genuinely smiled at that. “I missed your stupid face. You always know what to say.” She said hugging him. “Thank you.” She whispered in his ear before heading back into the house.

 _‘She’ll be okay.’_ Jon thought as he watched her leave. She always was okay, this would just be a small bump in the road in her journey. Jon always thought Arya was gonna be the one to shock everyone and make the biggest name for herself in the Stark family. He looked to his brothers playing with the dogs and called his hound over. He smiled as the all albino dog rushed at him. Ghost had always been one of Jon’s joys in the Stark household. He felt so bad when he had to leave behind when he went to college. Ghost was always there in Jon’s most quiet moments, when Jon wanted to speak things that he couldn’t tell anyone else it was his pup that got him through a lot of the madness and self loathing he often dealt with. He rested his head on the dog’s large body and just let time go by.

“You’re not in training?” A shocked voice said.

Jon turned around and smiled at his favourite red head who had an eyebrow raised in confusion. “Dad gave me today and the weekend off so now I have to learn to be normal again. How am I doing?” He chuckled.

“You were never good at normal,” He teased as he sat next to Jon and whistled for his own hound. “So what is the catch. Dad never just gives days off.” He said while rubbing the dog with smokey grey fur.

“There is none… At least I don’t think. Apparently I just need to rest my body.”

“I never got any days off. That is not fair!” He protested.

“You also didn’t have do 10 years of quirk training in 10 months. I think we’re even Robb,” he laughed. “Besides we can actually hang out. For three days!” He grinned.

“That sounds like a dream.” He said. “And maybe… You can do that making up to me that you spoke of last night.” He said winking at Jon.

Jon blushed almost immediately. “Robb…”

“I want you Jon. In every way. I’ve waited so long for you to be mine and I want to take that final step with you.” He said with a hushed voice. “I will not force you, I’m just letting you know that I’m ready whenever you are.” He smiled.

“I want you to Robb. It will happen, soon. I just want it to be the perfect moment you know? You’re not the only one who’s thought about this. I may not come on as strong as you but my urges are there and strong.” He laughed bashfully.

“As long as it’s us two, it’ll always be perfect.” He said moving closer to Jon so their shoulders and legs were touching. Jon feels like he will burst into flames at Robb’s touch and them talking about being intimate was going straight to his manhood. He wanted to further close the space between them but they were outside and he had to hold himself back.

“How’s Greyjoy?” Jon asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

“He’s doing well, the last of his bandages came off yesterday and he’s back to being a pain in my ass!”

“Well… At least he’s doing good,” Jon disliked Theon, he really disliked him, but he wouldn’t wish death on him and when he saw him the day of the Sludge Villain attack he wasn’t sure if he was alive. “You didn’t tell him did you?”

“About your quirk manifesting? No I didn’t.”

“Good.” Jon had wanted to keep the news quiet, he even asked The Stag and his father if they could convince the news to not report on him and his quirk usage, stating that it could lead to him getting a strike and effecting his chances at getting into King’s Landing.

“I don’t know why you’re hiding it. Everyone is going to find out when you do the entrance exam!”

“Yeah but by then I’ll be all trained up. Plus I hate questions so I’m going to avoid this as much as possible.” He chuckled.

“I want them to know how amazing you and your quirk are. I remember the things people use to say in school”

“Yes and I remember you getting into too many fights for me.”

“Of course I did. They were insulting my Jon.”

“Your Jon?” Jon said with a smirk.

“Yes.” He said putting his hand on Jon’s. “ _My_ Jon.”

“Well… I’m glad that _my_ Robb was there to protect me.” He said. “You’re so cute.” He said quietly.

“Let’s go to my room.” Robb said not being able to take this anymore.

“Okay.”

***

Jon moans as Robb left multiple kisses on his neck, slowly making his way back to Jon’s face. They had discarded most of their clothing, both only wearing their boxers shorts, erections both begging to be freed. Robb made a noise Jon didn’t know he was capable of when his hand travelled down into his shorts and grabbed his length and stroked it slowly.

“Fuck… Jon. Don’t stop." He growled lowly which sent a shiver down Jon’s spine. Jon was so aroused right now yet he was still nervous. He’d never been with another man and he didn’t know if he could truly please Robb.

“Robb… I need to ask you something…”

Robb tried to regain his composure, although it was hard with Jon’s hand wrapped around his cock. “Does it have to be now?” He breathed out.

“I’m really nervous about this… I’ve never…”

“Had sex?” He said interrupting and with a confused face knowing that this couldn't be true.

“Not with another guy… Have you ever…?”

Robb paused for a second and sighed as he nodded. Jon didn’t know if he was shocked really. Robb’s confidence when pursuing him had to come from doing this before because the whole thing about Jon and Robb both being men was never brought up. “Erm…” Robb began. “I suggest you let me go. I need to tell you something.”

Jon raised an eyebrow and complied. “Robb, if you think I’m going to judge you for being with another man then it would be pretty ironic considering I’m almost naked next to yo-“

“Theon. I slept with Theon.” He spit out.

“Excuse me?”

“For a short while when you were gone… Theon and I… we messed around.”

“Are you fucking serious Robb?” Jon said pushing the bigger boy off of him.

“It was only a 3 month thing Jon and I swear it meant nothing! It was just sex!”

“Robb. I don’t care that you had sex with another man. I care that you had sex with the guy who has made my life hell since the age of 3! You could of fucked anyone else and I would of been fine, but Greyjoy!? I can’t believe you!” Jon said sitting up.

“Jon, I’m sorry I-“

“I got over you being his friend and that was hard enough, but this? Fuck Robb, do you just not think when you act?!” Jon says frustratedly.

“I just… I was lonely. It’s not an excuse but it’s true. You just left for The Wall and I didn’t know where we were… I just broke up with Margaery cos I couldn’t lie to myself about how I felt about you anymore but then Theon was there.” He confessed. “I was really emotional and I didn’t have you here. I needed someone and for a while, Theon was my rock. Eventually it felt wrong so I stopped it.”

“You should of never started it. I know you think with your dick a lot but Gods Robb, I just don’t get it…” He sighed. Robb wrapped his arms around him from behind, burying his head into the crook of Jon’s neck.

“I’m a stupid man. A very stupid man and I’m sorry but I love you Jon. I really do.” He said kissing him softly.

“I know.” He sighs. “I know Robb. And I love you too but this makes me feel shitty…”

“I didn’t want any secrets between us. I didn’t want you to find out some other way.” He frowned.

“I’m glad you told me… Thanks I guess…” He said. “We should probably get dressed.” He said blankly.

“Yeah…” Robb said reluctantly freeing him. He recognised that voice. It was the voice Jon used when he didn’t want someone to know how upset he was. “Are you gonna… stop this? Us?” He asked fearfully.

“No.” He said putting his jeans back on. “I still love you Robb. Even if you are a dickhead for this. Just… Give me sometime. Okay?”

Robb nods as he watched Jon put back on all his clothes. When he is finished he expected Jon to just leave without a word but instead Jon comes close to him and kisses him on the temple. A way of saying he was still Robb’s even if he was mad at him. Robb watches him leave the room and once the door closes he slams his head into his pillow and curses how stupid he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm a dickhead and a tease lol. Next one has already been started though and it another birthday! Can you guess who's?


	7. The Clock Strikes 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More new characters introduced! I noticed a lot of people calling out Robb in the last chapter, which yes! Call him out! Hopefully this chapter puts him slightly better in your good books though!

_30th November_

_5.50pm_

6 weeks went by and the young couple were still apprehensive around each other. Robb let Jon take the lead with every action. Every hand touch, hug or kiss, Jon would have to be the one to initiate it, which meant that it didn’t happen that much due Jon’s feelings of betrayal. Despite this, Robb had somehow managed to convince Jon to come out to his birthday celebrations. Jon knew tonight was going to be a struggle. He was still barely talking to Robb and when he did it felt awkward. He just couldn’t understand how Robb could claim to love him so hard and for so long yet have sex with someone who tormented him at every opportunity. He remembers the huge argument the two boys got into at age 10 when Jon found out Robb was hanging out with Theon. There wasn’t many times Jon lost control of his temper but he felt a fire inside him that day and launched himself at his brother. Their father eventually had to break them apart and Jon didn’t speak to Robb for ages. Their father had to step in again and be a mediator between the two before Jon would even think about talking to Robb but this time their father couldn’t step in, they had to deal with this themselves, especially since Jon’s pretty sure his father wouldn’t take too well to finding out his two eldest were dating. Jon buttoned up his fitted grey shirt and checked how he looked in the mirror, and saw in the reflection that Robb was watching him.

“Wow….” He blurted out. “You look… so good.” He said trying to contain his lust. It didn’t work.

Jon chuckles and keeps looking at him in the mirror. “Thanks. You look pretty great too.”

“Can I come in?” Robb asked and Jon nodded. They both thought it was strange that he now thought he had to ask permission. “Uh…. Thanks for coming out tonight, I know things haven’t been amazing between us and you’re not exactly a social butterfly but it means a lot to me that you’ll be there.” He said with a small smile.

“It’s your birthday celebration, you know I wouldn’t miss that. Even if _he_ is going to be there.” Jon said still not directly looking at Robb. “I’m not that petty.” He claimed while tying his hair back.

“Wait don’t. I like it when your hair is free!”

“Yeah well you don’t have to deal with it. Besides I need a haircut.”

“Please,” Robb playfully begged. “It’s my birthday, you should trying to please me remember?”

“Well technically your birthday is December 1st. That is tomorrow so I don’t have to please you just yet.” Jon quipped.

“But there will be pleasing?” Robb asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Possibly.” Jon said in a voice Robb couldn’t read. Robb took a chance and slowly went for Jon’s hand, Jon didn’t pull away when Robb grabbed it.

“I miss you.” He said rubbing the finger Jon still wore his ring on. “I know I have no one to blame but myself. These last few weeks… We haven’t been the same… It makes me really sad.” Robb said closing the space between them. “But I deserve it. I hope you know how sorry I am.”

“Robb… Don’t beat yourself up about this. I’m not exactly dealing with this in the most mature way… I miss this too.” He confessed.

“Well I did kinda ruin sex with confessions of my stupidity,” He said in an embarrassed tone.

“Yeah… In the middle of our first time was probably not the best time for that news.” Jon laughed. “I was mad for many reasons that day.”

“Another one of my stupid decisions.” He joked.

“Well you’re here with me now and that’s what matters.” He said looking into Robb’s eyes. He brushed away a stray loc of hair and smiled at him. Robb’s wrist watch interrupted them when made a noise. It was 6pm they only had half an hour to get to the bar on time. “We should probably leave now.” Jon says while freeing his hand.

“Yeah, let’s head out.” Robb said with a hopeful smile, maybe by the end of the night he and Jon would be back on track. It was a long shot but Robb was feeling good about tonight.

***

_6.30pm_

Jon was usually unimpressed by most of Robb’s friends and tonight was no different. A mixture of faces that he knew such as; Loras Tyrell, a nice enough guy but Jon was more shocked he was at his sister’s ex’s birthday more than anything else, their childhood friend, Dacey Mormont, the one ex of Robb’s that he still spoke to, and of course, much to Jon’s dismay, Theon Greyjoy. Then some new ones that Robb gained during college. Jon went through the typical small talk which he hated but none really left impression on him until he was met by man with soft looking skin, dark brown eyes, hair almost as dark as his own, a dazzling smile and a sweet voice when he greets him.

“Hey, I’m Satin Flowers! Nice to finally meet the famous Jon Snow. Robb has told us all about you!” He said shaking Jon’s hand with a strong grip. Jon found himself nervously chuckling.

“Erm thanks, I hope I live up to the stories.”

“I’m sure you will.” Satin says with a smirk. Robb cocks an eyebrow when he realised how long this exchange went on for compared to the others and something burned deep within him when saw the hint of attraction in Jon’s eyes and the lust in Satin’s eyes.

“Well!” Robb said putting his arm around Jon’s shoulder. “We have a lot of celebrating to do so let’s get started!” He said forcing a grin. He was not going to let Satin get to Jon. Friend or not, he would have no qualms taking him down when it came to Jon. _His Jon_.

The group made their way to Robb’s pre-booked section of the bar, of course they had the VIP treatment, being the son of Winterwolf got you those perks. “So the first one is on me!” Robb proclaimed.

“Oh no you don’t! Theon grab him!” Shouted Loras.

Theon grabbed Robb’s arms and held them down. “What are you guys doing!?” Robb laughed while Loras took Robb’s wallet from his pocket.

“This is confiscated for the rest of the night! The birthday boy will not be paying for a thing!” Loras said putting the wallet in his pocket. “Now _I_ will pay for the first round!”

“Fine, fine! I will allow you all to spoil me!” Robb laughed.

***

_8.20pm_

Jon drank mostly by himself, occasionally catching up with Dacey and Loras, whom he hadn’t seen since finishing school. They listen intensely to his stories of his time in college and they complimented his sheer determination. Jon actually enjoyed their company and probably would have stayed with those two and near the group of for the rest of the night if it wasn’t for Theon being Theon. Now that he was made aware of Robb and Theon’s 3 month fling he thought he was stupid for not seeing how enamoured Theon was with Robb. His eyes burned with passion whenever he looked at the red haired man, he found any excuse he could to form physical contact with Robb, laughed harder at his jokes than necessary but most of all there was an utter joy he had just being around him and Jon hated it. Theon was clearly in love Robb and Jon couldn’t even make a big deal about it since it would reveal their relationship too. The final straw is when Theon randomly decided to ‘playfully’ straddle Robb pretending to be one of the many girls that would gladly fall at his feet. To be fair to Robb he immediately tried to get Theon off of him but Jon already saw enough and decided to sit at the bar for a while to calm down.

“What’s wrong with Snow? It’s a birthday party, even he knows he shouldn’t be his usual gloomy self?” Theon huffed.

“Leave him alone Theon. Not everyone is an extrovert like you!” Dacey said defending Jon.

“Yeah Theon, besides all he did is go to the bar!” Added Loras.

“But his face! He looks so… miserable… and kinda mad?” Theon said scratching his head. Robb tried to catch Jon’s eye but it was useless. He sighed, he knew Jon was mad but he couldn’t just run to him without causing some suspicion so he would check on him later in the evening.

Jon stared at his drink. He knew he shouldn’t of come out but his loyalty for Robb compelled him to. Now he was forced to watch someone practically drool over his boyfriend and that person happened to be his longtime bully. He knew it wasn’t exactly Robb’s fault but that didn’t mean it wasn’t awful and he contemplated just going home now so he wouldn’t ruin Robb’s night.

“Hey.” Jon looked up and was met by the face pretty stranger who had greeted him earlier. “Mind if I sit next to you?” Jon nods to the seat next to him.

“Don’t you wanna be with your friends?” Jon said with a raised eyebrow.

Satin shrugged with a smile. “Eh. I love those guys but they can get a bit… much,” He said glancing over at the group who were doing some sort of chant.

“Yeah… Robb’s always picked a lot strange people to be around.” Jon chuckled.

“I hope I’m not one of those strange people.” He said with a playful smile which Jon could only respond with a smile of his own.

“Maybe so.” Jon said finishing his drink.

“Can I get you another?”

“Sure.”

“One whiskey and coke and one gin and tonic please!” He said to the bartender.

Robb looked back over to the bar and was annoyed to see Satin sitting next to Jon. Why was he doing this? Satin had never shown interest in anyone in the time Robb knew him, hell he only started hanging out with the group 7 months into college, usually preferring sitting by himself or disappearing completely, so why had he taken to Jon so quickly? Robb didn’t care how suspicious it looked now, he was going to check up on Jon and see what Satin was up to.

“Hey Jon,” he said smiling at him, he nods towards Satin. “You okay? Why you here alone?”

“I just needed sometime to myself…” He lied. “You know I don’t do well with big groups.” He said smiling at Robb.

“Besides he’s not alone. I’ll hang with him till he’s ready to come back Robb! Go enjoy your party!” Satin said almost too nicely.

 _‘Is this prick serious? I will end him!’_ He thought. He looks at Jon, awaiting an answer.

“Don’t worry Robb.” He putting his hand on his shoulder. “I’ll rejoin the group soon.” He smiled.

 _‘Is he serious!? Well happy birthday to me, right Jon?’_ He raged inside his mind. “Okay, call me if you need me.” He said with a tight smile as he made his way back to his friends, frustrated beyond belief. That hope he had at the beginning of the night was slowly disappearing he hid all that however with a smile.

***

10:00pm

Robb’s watch beeped and Robb glared towards Jon and Satin who only joined the group again 10 minutes ago. Those two had been talking for almost 2 hours now and Robb saw all the not so subtle moves Satin was trying to put on Jon and Robb was absolutely fuming. How was Jon doing this to him!? Yes, him sleeping with Theon wasn’t the most considerate thing to do but they at least weren’t together at the time. Jon was basking in another man flirting with him and right in front of him.

“So Snow!” Theon finally piped up. “I heard you tried to jump in at the Sludge Villain fight? Gallant but dumb!”

“Do you mean the same fight you got your ass handed to you?” Jon responded not even looking at him.

“Aw, don’t be like that. At least I could of been of some use. What were you planning to do? Give him your sad face and hope he’d get depressed and leave us all alone?” Theon laughed.

“That’s still more than you, just lying there on the floor. Pretty bad time to take a nap. Huh, Greyjoy?” Jon said looking at Theon smugly.

“Oh the quirkless wonder is getting confident. After all these years you’re still trying to be a hero? I thought The Wall would of finally knocked that out of you!” Jon stood up and glared at him and Theon stood in response

“Theon!” Robb shouted.

“No! Shut up Robb. Snow gives just as good as he gets and he doesn’t need a bodyguard all the damn time!” He hollered then turned back to Jon. “Don’t like what I’m saying Snow? Why don’t we go outside and we can settle this.” Theon said smirking.

“Don’t push me Greyjoy. I’m warning you.” Jon said threateningly.

“Or what? What are you going to do you quirkless bastar-“Before Theon could finish his insult he was punched in the nose but the fist wasn’t from Jon or Robb.

“Okay Theon, pipe down.” Satin said seriously clenching his fist. “Or I can break your nose, _again!_ ” He said with a playful smile.

“Satin, what the fuck!?”

“You were kinda being an asshole man” Satin shrugged. “And if I didn’t punch you, I’m pretty sure Jon or Robb would of done it and much harder so… you’re welcome!” He said smiling.

Robb and Jon both looked around shocked. Once at each other, another time at Theon and another at Satin. “I’m going back to the bar.” Jon groaned.

“Jon! Wait!” Robb said reaching out his hand to him.

“Just leave me alone Robb. Go tend to your _friend_.” He said rolling his eyes and leaving the group again. Robb frowned.

“Jon!” He called sadly.

“I’ll go see if he’s okay don’t worry Robb.” Satin said patting him on the back and leaving before he could see Robb glaring at him, he soon turned that glare to Theon.

“Theon, I keep telling you to stop fucking with my brother. If you aren’t going to at least attempt to play nice go the fuck home.” He said threateningly.

“Ah, shut up Stark. I was just bantering with him.”

“Bullying someone isn’t banter you dickhead!”

“Don’t you fucking start Stark!” Theon said getting frustrated.

“Okay let’s break this up. Come on Theon, let’s go for a smoke.” Loras said getting between the two.

“You don’t smoke…?” Theon questioned.

“Yeah well you do, come on!” He said practically pushing Theon out. Robb sighed and slumped down to his seat. Dacey immediately came to his side.

“Okay Robb… What’s going on between you and Jon?” Dacey said in a knowing voice.

“What makes you think there’s something going on between us?” Robb said defensively.

“Well you’ve been glaring at him most of the night, you aren’t sitting on each other’s lap and that little comment he made before went to the bar? I know when you two are fighting. We knew each other as babies Robb! Come on!” Dacey said tilting her head. Robb sighed yet again and put his head in his hands.

“It’s a long story but the main point is my friendship with Theon is compromising Jon and I’s relationship. I shouldn’t be friends with Theon due to how he treats Jon, I know! But Theon and I…. Well let’s just say what he presents to everyone isn’t the only thing that’s there but he’s such an asshole most of the time that most people don’t get to see it.”

“Robb… If I have to be honest with you… If Theon spoke about any of my sisters like he spoke about Jon I would have dropped him ages ago but you’ve bonded with him so I get it why it’s not so simple but… You need to make clear boundaries with him Robb.”

“Have you met Theon Greyjoy? Do you think he knows what a boundary is?” Robb says flatly.

“Well give him an ultimatum! You’re one of the few people he acts like he cares about so I’m sure if you really told him to lay off Jon or it leads to the end of your friendship, he’d listen. You may lose him as a friend but do you want someone who blatantly disrespects your family as a friend?” Dacey asks.

“You’re right… I should probably go and speak to Jon though. See if he’s oka-“ He goes to stand up but Dacey stops him.

“Give him time. He’s in his feelings right now, when he calms down he’ll come to you. Besides I think Satin is doing a good job, in fact I think he likes him!”

“What makes you say that?” Robb says trying not to huff.

“Look how Satin looks at him! I’ve seen you look at many girls like that!” She laughed. “Jon also looks kinda interested…. Never would of guessed!”

“Wait you think?” Robb said sitting up and looking intensely at the two men.

“Yeah! There’s a little gleam in his eye! It’s cute!” She cooed. “Do you know if Jon is bi? They could be great together!”

“Not that I know of.” He said in annoyed tone.

“Hey stop doing the protective big brother thing! Jon is a big boy he can handle himself! If he can handle a Targaryen, he can handle anything!”

Robb hummed a response, if he spoke he wouldn’t be able to contain his building anger. Dacey basically confirmed what he had been thinking the whole night, Satin was trying to steal his boyfriend and Robb wanted to kill him.

Jon slumped himself at the seat at the bar and breathed in deeply. He thought he was over Theon and his taunts but knowing what he knew now about him and Robb just made every word cut deeper than usual. Honestly if Satin never jumped in he knows he would of lost control and fought him right there and then.

“You okay Jon?” Jon looks towards the voice and sees Satin’s concerned face.

“Yeah… I just needed to remove myself for a while. Greyjoy is just… ugh.” Jon said rolling his eyes.

“An insufferable piece of crap?”

“Yeah, yeah that!”

Satin laughed as he sat next to Jon. “I never understood how someone as nice as Robb managed to be friends with him. So strange.”

“You’re preaching to the choir here.” Jon said before ordering both Satin and himself another drink.

“I guess you have more history with Theon than I do… Wanna talk about it?” Satin asks.

“Well… It’s a long story.” Jon said trying to not have to go through this story.

“We have time it’s 10.25.” He laughed.

“I guess you’re right… So it goes back to when I was 3…”

***

_11.40_

Jon and Satin were laughing. They had gone beyond talking about Jon and the history with his bully and were just talking about life now. What they did in their spare time, what shows they liked, what music they listened to, what they did in their spare time, Satin even spoke about his quirk to Jon and his plans of going to King’s Landing next year. The man seemed to have a good heart and he was good company. Jon was glad he had him there tonight. With Robb occupied with his friends and Theon’s presence just dampening his mood, Satin and his calming presence saved his night.

“Thanks.” He said.

“What for?” Satin asked.

“You didn’t have to do this. Keeping me company and listening to me complain about my unsolved childhood issues.” He chuckled.

“Hey I don’t mind. Sounds like you need someone to talk to.”

“Yeah but it’s not exactly the best party chat.” He said.

“Well” Satin said as his hand found Jon’s arm and rubbed it up and down. “We could… Get outta here?” He said hopefully

_‘Oh.’_

Suddenly, it clicked for Jon. The slight suggestive tone to some of the things he said, the compliments, the eagerness to learn more about him and now this? Satin had been flirting with him all night and due to Jon’s obliviousness to body language and clear signs, he only noticed after that statement. He needed to get away. Satin was nice, lovely even and maybe in another life he’d take him up on this offer but now? He was Robb’s, even if he wasn’t exactly impressed with him at the moment, and he wouldn’t betray that.

“Erm… I’m just going to the bathroom. I’ll be right back!” He said as he tried not to practically run to the bathroom.

Robb had been watching Jon and Satin out of the corner of his eye throughout the rest of the night. He scowled every time Satin and Jon shared laughter together, every time Jon flashed him a beautiful smile, a smile that use to greet him every morning. Robb was trying to hide it but he was irked, Jon had taken this too far, why would he openly let this happen? Robb thought they were both better than this, he was so disappointed but that disappointment and frustration was replaced with pure fury when he saw the way Satin rubbed Jon’s arm. There hadn’t been a lot of physical contact between the two but Robb could tell this one meant something, especially when he saw how red Jon’s face got. He’d officially had enough and a few moments after Jon scrambled to the restroom, Robb too made his way there.

***

_11.45pm_

“Are you serious Jon?” Jon zipped up his jeans and turned around to Robb with a confused look.” Don’t look at me like that! If you wanted to punish me you could of done anything else but this!”

“Keep your voice down!” Jon said, thankful the stalls were empty but not wanting to be caught in the middle of an awkward conversation.

“No! I will not keep my voice down! Not when you’re openly flirting with another man in front of me!”

“What!?” Jon said washing his hands. “Robb you’ve had too much to drink.”

“Actually I’ve been drinking less because I was keeping my eye on you and Satin.” Robb said folding his arms.

“You’re spying on me? What the fuck Robb? I thought we were better than that!” Jon yelled getting frustrated himself now.

“So did I yet I’ve had to watch you bat your eyes at him!”

“You’re crazy! You’re fucking crazy!”

“Am I? Tell me you don’t find him attractive then!” He said taking a step forward to Jon.

“Just because I find him attractive doesn’t mean I’m flirting with him! It just means I’m not blind!”

“Ah ha! So you do think he’s attractive! I knew it!”

“Just because someone attractive talks to me doesn’t mean I’m just going to fall in there arms. You will not dictate who I talk to Robb!” He said also taking a step forward.

“Yeah while he rubs on your arms and laughs at everything you say and looks at you like he wants to rip your clothes off. I know I made a mistake fucking Theon but at least we weren’t together at the time! You doing this is so hurtful Jon!”

“Don’t you fucking dare! You will not try and undermine my feelings about you fucking that asshole! Every time I look at you I see him with you! It doesn’t help that he is totally in love with you! So you aren’t going to make it seem like this is the same thing especially since I was not flirting with Satin!” He says getting into Robb’s face.

“Theon is only in love with himself and if you weren’t flirting with Satin you were definitely not stopping him from flirting with you!”

“I can have friends! This is exactly how you act with Dany! Unreasonable and jealous! I’m not dealing with this. I’m leaving!” Jon said trying to push past Robb but Robb held him by the collar of his shirt and held him close.

“You’re not going back out there to him” Robb growled. “You are mine and I won’t let him take you from me! I would kill him first!” Robb said glaring into Jon’s eyes. Jon had never seen Robb like this before, so furious, so jealous, so protective, so possessive and what Jon never expected, was to like it. Their two’s bodies were pressed to each other and Robb’s facial expression went from anger to slight confusion when he felt a hardness press to his leg. He looked down and realised in all the emotion Jon had somehow gotten aroused. He looked back at Jon who currently looked like he was in a trance and whispered, “Jon… Are you-“

Before Robb could finish his sentence he was aggressively pushed into one of the stalls. Jon was promptly in there and locked the door. He then attacked Robb, kissing him urgently, clasping onto his face so hard that he was sure it would cause a bruise but right now he could careless. He needed to taste Robb, to have him close, to make him moan for him and in turn moan for Robb too. Jon tried to grind against Robb’s clothed cock while they kissed to get some more friction and was now cursing the fact he was 2 inches shorter than Robb. Robb aided however by grabbing the back of Jon’s thighs which made Jon instinctively jump and wrap his legs around the bigger man knowing he’d hold him up. Still not parting lips, Robb’s pinned Jon’s arms to the wall of the cubicle and deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue into Jon’s mouth causing the dark haired man to moan. They finally parted lips and Robb immediately went for Jon’s necks planting kisses, bites and sucking on certain spots.

“Robb… fuck… mark me… make me yours.” Jon moaned in ecstasy. Robb let go of Jon’s arms and held his hips as he rutted against him roughly. Jon wrapped his legs around him tighter and grabbed a fist full of his hair yanking it back and sucked on Robb’s Adam’s apple. Both were moaning and didn’t care if anyone entered the bathroom, they were lost in each other and weren’t going to find their way out soon. Eventually when Jon unwrapped himself from Robb’s waist, Robb, who was now long free from his apprehension due to the passion running through him, kissed Jon hard. Jon loved how aggressive it was. It was fuelled by his frustration, protectiveness and jealousy. Someone tried to take his Jon from him right underneath his nose so he was going to make sure Jon was marked by him so that anyone who dared to try this again could see who he belonged to. Robb crushed their lips together forcefully and Jon submitted to him. Robb tastes like their favourite whiskey and Jon was entranced by the taste. He could feel Robb unbuttoning his grey shirt like Robb had wanted to as soon as he saw him in it. Almost instantly after the buttons were undone Robb took his left nipple into his mouth which caused Jon to moan at such a high pitch his voice cracked slightly.

“Condom.” Jon stated with lust filled eyes. Robb went to his pocket only to feel nothing there.

“Shit! Loras has my wallet. Wait here I can go and ge-“

“No time!” Jon said urgently as he pushed Robb down onto the toilet seat.

Jon straddled Robb and undid own his zipper and Robb followed suit. Jon crashed into him again and moves one arm to curl around Robb’s neck as they both freed their erections from their confinements. Jon separated from Robb’s mouth and spat on both of their cocks. He then wrapped his hand around both their cocks and stroked them hard and fast.

“Fuck Jon… you’re gonna ruin me.” Robb breathed as he sneaked his own hand down to join Jon’s, moaning into his mouth when their fingers laced together and intertwined. Robb and Jon could only pant and moan the other man’s name as they fucked into their hands with the feeling of the other’s cock only bringing them closer to the edge.

“Jon… I’m gonna -“

“Me too.” Jon managed.

The two pumped into their hands a few more times before Robb’s watch went off again and at that moment the two spilled over their hands at the same time with two loud cries of relief. The two kissed deeply one more time before they unwrapped their hands from their lengths both panting and clearly out of breath.

“I love you Robb.” He breathed out.

“I love you too Jon.” He said in between breaths. After he came back to his senses and realised the situation they were in. “Erm… What now?”

“You leave first.” Jon said getting off him and using some tissue to clean them both up. Robb nodded and tried to make himself as presentable looking as possible. Both him and Jon looked like people who had hooked up with someone in the bathroom and if they went out looking how they did now it wouldn’t take long for someone to figure out what happened. After he’d finished straightening himself out and brushing his hair back, Robb made his way out of the bathroom and back to his friends.

***

_1st December_

_12:06am_

“ _Happy birthday Robb!_ ” They all chanted when he made it back to VIP area. Robb jumped in surprise, in all the excitement he had forgotten that his birthday was even a thing.

“Thanks guys!” Robb said smiling. Not just because it was finally his birthday but because he realised what he was doing when the clock struck 12.

“We have shots!” Loras yelled. “Where is Jon!?”

“I’m here!” Jon said running up.

“Where’d you go?” Said a disappointed looking Satin.

“Oh… I saw someone who I went to college with! Lost track of time catching up!” He lied. “But I think I’m gonna head home now.”

“What!? No! Stay longer!” Dacey called out.

“Sorry guys! I already got an Uber coming! Plus I need to do somethings in the morning if I want to be ready for the Stark house celebrating the birthday boy.” He said putting his hand on Robb’s shoulder. “But it was nice to see you all” He said looking at everyone who’s name wasn’t Theon. “Hopefully I see you all soon!”

“I’ll walk you out.” Robb said and Jon nodded and waved a goodbye to all of Robb’s friends. When the two made it outside neither of them knew what to say to each other. They’d never let lust take them over like that before. Robb was shocked at how Jon took charge, most of their encounters were led by Robb and even when Jon did take the lead it was never anything like that.

“So… Are we gonna talk about what happened?” Robb eventually spat out.

“Erm… Can we do that at home?” Jon asked.

“Fine, I’ll come with you!”

“What!? Robb no! It’s your birthday! Go and have a good night!”

“Jon, you know if you aren’t there I’m not having a good time. I was miserable most of the night cos you wasn’t hanging out with me so I might as well just come with you.” Robb shrugged.

“No, no, no! These people all came out to celebrate you. It would be rude if you just left them. We still have to have lives outside of each other you know?” Jon chuckled. “I promise we’ll talk about everything properly in the morning okay? For now I just want you to have fun and drink enough for the both of us.” He said grabbing Robb’s hand and giving it a squeeze.

“Fine, fine. But if I get too drunk and send you messages of my undying love for you, don’t complain!” He said and they both laughed.

Soon Jon’s Uber came and the two boys separated. “Happy birthday Robb,” Jon said out loud as he got into the car then mouthed an _‘I love you’_ to Robb which he mouthed back. Robb sighed as the car drove away and entered the bar again trying to at least fake having fun while Jon was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my new favourite chapter to write. Never written a sex/smut scene before so that was a new fun experience! I was gonna name this chapter 'The Cock Strikes 12' but I thought that was a little too on the nose haha.  
> Also a Jealous Robb might just be the best Robb! Hope you all enjoyed this one! I start my new job this week so updates will be coming slower than my usual pace but they are coming!


	8. Photographs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story will have been up for a month tomorrow and already has over 1000 hits and I just wanna say thank you to everyone who has read! I kinda never expected anyone to read this and for me just to be writing for me but it's nice to know people are enjoying this!

It was 6am and Jon was stood outside Robb’s room door with a wrapped present in his hand. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous going inside. Robb and him were in a relationship, it wasn’t strange for people in a relationship to have wild moments of passion, especially in moments of heightened emotion. However, most couples weren’t also siblings. Jon had learned to put the incestuous nature of their relationship to the back of his mind but after what happened in the bathroom of the bar it was different. Brothers should not do what Jon did to Robb, brothers shouldn’t kiss how the two had been kissing for almost 4 months. Jon knew it was unnatural, he knew it was wrong yet he couldn’t stop himself. He was lost in Robb, enticed by him to the point that even him being overly protective of him like he was being made Jon want to rip his clothes off.

So if Jon knew how wrong this relationship was, why was he beginning to no longer care. The fact that Robb was his brother had just become a useless fact that was not related to his love for him and it scared him. Jon knew they would never be like a normal couple. It was one thing that they were both men, and although same sex couples weren’t exactly illegal they still faced a lot of trials, especially when they were in the public eye like Jon and Robb most likely would be, they were brothers! They would possibly ruin the Stark name and Jon couldn’t let his family’s reputation go down like that but he also couldn’t stop himself from loving the red haired young man. After tonight, he wasn’t as concerned about Robb being intimate with Theon for a short time, he was concerned about Robb and his future together. How would they maintain this relationship with no one finding out? Especially since his father and Catelyn would definitely be expecting a daughter in law and grandchildren at some point. It was a situation Jon never saw ending happily for them but he was staying on this ride for as long as he could. With a deep sigh he quietly entered the room and closed the door behind him. There he was greeted by a sleeping Robb, Jon tip-toed closer to him and marvelled at the beautiful mess that was his brother. Jon had to fight the urge to curl up next to him but instead settled for giving him a soft kiss on his forehead. He knew the two needed to have a serious talk about their relationship and the huge elephants in the room they’ve ignored but looking at him now, looking so peaceful in his sleep, Jon loved these moments the most. He placed Robb’s present on his desk, he hoped he liked it. Robb was a man who had everything he wanted since money had never been an issue for him. Jon knew his gift wasn’t expensive or as extravagant as the ring Robb made him for his birthday but he hoped it meant just as much. With another kiss to Robb’s forehead, Jon quietly and quickly made his way back to his room, trying to finish his studies early so he could make sometime for the birthday boy.

***

Robb awoke to the sound of his alarm alerting him it was 9am. He groaned as he reached for his phone to turn it off. He felt gross which was a sign he probably went too far last night but it was the only way he could enjoy himself after Jon went home. He rubbed his eyes and visions of the night before crept into his mind. Holding hands with Jon before leaving, Satin’s lustful gaze towards Jon, him trying to pry the two away from away from each other, Jon and Theon’s argument, Dacey’s wise words, angrily glaring at Jon and Satin flirting with each other, arguing with Jon in the bathroom, him and Jon’s fierce passion, Jon going home, hours of drinking, _Loras holding him back as he shouted at Theon and Theon eventually storming off_. It was a hazy mess of a night and Robb wanted to forget most of it. Robb swung his legs out of his bed and noticed the present awaiting him and shortly went to the package and read the note attached.

_Happy Birthday Robb,_

_I hope you love this as much as I enjoyed making it._

_Love Jon._

Robb smiled at the note, even when writing Jon was still bad at expressing his feelings. He unwrapped the present and his mouth hung open as he held up the huge book with _’18 Years of Robb Stark’_ embedded on the front cover. Inside were a bunch of images, ones that Robb had seen and ones he’d never seen, narrating Robb’s life from he was a baby to a toddler to childhood to his teen years to now. A mixture of pictures of Robb by himself, some with parents, others with his siblings, a few with his friends and, most importantly, tons with him and Jon. The final picture was the selfie Robb made Jon take with him in the uber to the bar last night, which he then decided was his favourite picture of them both. _‘How did he even get this one in here!?’_ Robb thought. The gift brought a tear to Robb’s eye, he was a sentimental man and this present got to him. “Gods, I love that man.” He chuckled to himself. Robb looked through the photo album so many times that he lost track of the time and before he knew it, it was 10:30, near the end of breakfast time. He quickly scrambled to make himself look appropriate and brush his teeth and eventually made his way down to his family to be greeted with multiple happy birthdays from his family.

“Happy birthday my boy!” Ned said placing a hand on Robb’s shoulder. “Gods, 18 years old! You’re a man now!”

“Thanks Dad!” Robb said with his trademark grin as he sat down. “Sorry I was late for breakfast mum, long night last night you know!”

“I can see…” Catelyn said with a knowing tone and narrowing her eyes slightly at him. “But it’s fine.” Robb tilled his head and saw some of his siblings try to hide their laugher.

“Did I miss the joke? What’s happening?” Robb questioned.

“Uh….” Jon started.

Sansa closed the space between Robb and herself and whispered in his ear, “You have a huge hickey on your neck.” Instantly his hand went to cover the mark, which was met with laughter from Jon, Sansa and Arya. Robb turned his head to look at Jon, who was smirked at him while wearing a turtleneck jumper.

_‘Sneaky little…’_

***

Robb doesn’t know how he managed to get talked into a training session with his dad but whenever his father gave him that prideful look, Robb always struggled to say no. The two Stark men traded blows with each other, Robb putting a bit more weight behind his punches. He always wanted to show his dad that he was good enough to take the Stark legacy forward. The Starks had been prominent heroes in society since the government first legalised it. Robb would be following a long line of Stark heroes and he wanted to do them all proud. Robb went for as final punch which was caught by his father.

“Wow! You really put your back into that one.” He said. “Relax son. There’s no need to use so much force.”

“I’m trying to shatter the defences of winter and you tell me not to use so much force?” Robb chuckled and went to clock his father in the jaw. “Got y-“ Robb’s celebration was interrupt by a wince of pain as his father had sent up a small ice shield expecting Robb’s attack. Robb tried to jump back but his other hand was still caught in his father’s grip and his arm was being encased with ice. On impulse, Robb created an ice bo staff and swept his father off his feet, freeing him and jumping back a few steps.

“Good reaction!” Ned praises as Robb whacked the ice encasing half of his arm with his staff, freeing himself.

“Still not good enough to best you.” He said with a small smile.

“Maybe not but you’re far more powerful than I was at 18.” He said. “Wait here. I have an idea.” said Ned making a swift exit and Robb let out and exhale of exhaustion. He had been trying for years to make his father use at least half of his strength in a sparring match with him but it never happened. How was he going to be a great successor to his father if even now he couldn’t make him get serious. Sure Robb wasn’t necessarily fighting all out in sparring sessions, possibly 50% to 65% of his strength, but he’d been training for most of his life now and the fact he couldn’t even make the unmovable force that was his father falter even slightly was beginning to pry on his mind.

“So Robb. How do you feel about finally doing a quirk sparring session with your brother?” Robb instantly turned around and saw a smirking Jon standing before him.

“I don’t know dad… Is he ready to handle me?” He said with a smirk teasingly.

“You know what? I’m going to enjoy taking that smile off your face.” Jon said unfolding his arms.

“Oh really? Okay then, you’ve peaked my interest! Come at me then Snow!”

“As you wish Stark!” Jon said leaping into the air and pointing a finger gun at a fired fast and powerful snow bullet at Robb.

Robb’s eyes widened as he backflipped out the way. Jon had been pretty secretive about how his quirk had been developing, saying that he wanted it to be a surprise. It worked. Jon continued shooting his snow bullets at Robb. Robb created an ice shield as his movement alone couldn’t dodge the attacks. With his left hand, he created 3 blunt darts and launched them in Jon’s direction. Jon manoeuvred in the air as he landed on the ground. Robb immediately charged at his brother, already discarding his ice shield and instead was armed with twin ice sabres. Jon instant opened his right hand in Robb’s direction and send a huge blast of snow at him. Robb instantly dropped into a knee slide, just evading the blast. When Robb had slid close enough to Jon he swiped at his feet. Jon jumped out the way and dodged another upwards slash from his brother. Jon was locked his a defensive dance with his attacking brother. When he finally registered how fast the two were moving, Jon finally realised how much Robb was holding back in every sparring match. Robb trounced Jon’s previous agility in every way, he couldn’t even have been using 20% of his full effort. Even now, Jon knew Robb wasn’t using as much as he would in a sparring session with their father, his mother or even any of his friends. Jon was still adapting to this new way of fighting and Robb was letting him get accustomed to a taste of what the other students in King’s Landing would be like if he got in but Jon wanted Robb to fight harder. Going easy on him was not going to help anyone, he needed Robb at his best so he was going to prove that he could handle it.

Jon moved to the left as Robb jabbed forward. Jon immediately grabbed Robb’s wrist and twisted it and held it to his back. Robb yelped in surprise. “Too slow.” Jon whispered in his ear and he placed his right hand on Robb’s back and blasted him with snow, sending Robb flying to the other side of the room. Robb hit the floor with thud. He was in disbelief, Jon got him and so easily. How had he gotten so good in just 4 months? He groaned as he got to his feet and looked at Jon who was wearing a cocky grin. Robb grinned back, seeing Jon like this was breath of fresh air but he couldn’t have his younger brother shaming him.

“Is that how you treat someone on their birthday?!” Robb asked stretching out.

“That’s what you get for going to easy on me! Come on Robb, get at least a bit more serious!” Jon said. Jon was about to laugh but Robb was in his face in the blink of an eye and hit him with an open palm in the chest which made Jon stumble backward and clutch his chest.

“Alright. I’ll give you a small taste my dear brother.” Robb said winking and creating an ice bo staff.

“I was wondering when you would show up.” Jon said throwing his right arm in Robb’s direction, creating wave of snow rushing towards Robb.

“Shit!” Robb said as he jumped up, just managing to escape the attack. He spun the staff in his hand and grabbed it firmly when he came down to Jon. Jon spun out of the way. Robb was much fiercer now. Jon was only now just managing to evade Robb’s attacks and wasn’t giving him anytime to think. He still wasn’t able to use the full power of his quirk, being capped at 25% by his father, without straining his body but it might be the only way he could turn the tables in this fight. He didn’t even need full power, maybe 50% would do the job. He kicked Robb in the chest quickly and jumped back creating a big distance between the two. When Robb regained his stance Jon stamped his right foot down before launching himself into the air and down in Robb’s direction. Robb smirked, “Silly move!” He went to move but found himself struggling. When he looked down he realised that the lower half of his legs were trapped in snow. In all the excitement of the battle he totally missed something right in front of him. Jon concentrated hard as he clenched his fingers in an open palm. He held his right wrist tightly, trying to keep his power at least slightly controlled. Robb knew he made a huge error and needed to act now if he wanted to beat Jon. He quickly made two curved objects and flung them at Jon. Jon noticed and ducked his head down avoiding being hit and smirked at Robb.

“I’ve got you now!” Jon yelled! “ ** _Snow Canno_** -“ Jon suddenly lost his controlled form and plummeted towards the ground. Robb held two hands up and caught the two objects that he had thrown as Jon went face first into the snow in front of Robb, grumbling in pain.

“Boomerangs. They never expect the boomerangs!” He chuckled as he knelt down to his brother. “You okay Snowman?” He said with joy in his voice.

“Still hate that name.” He groaned.

The two’s battle was greeted with applause which made them immediately turn their heads. At some point the whole Stark household had gathered to watch the two young men go at it.

“Jon has such control over his quirk already! He’s only had it for 4 months that is crazy!” Sansa exclaimed to her father.

“Wow mum! Did you see? Jon almost beat Robb! I thought no one could ever do that!” Rickon stated innocently which didn’t gain a response from his mother.

“He has been receptive to everything I taught him. He will do the family proud.” His father said with pride.

Jon’s eyes widened, he’d never seen his father talk about him like that, it was usually reserved for Robb but now his father was beaming in pride for him! “Thanks Dad. Although, I could feel Robb holding back on me so I still have a long way to go.” He said scratching his neck.

“Power isn’t everything Jon,” Ned said walking towards them. “Robb underestimated you in the beginning of the fight and if you had much better control over your power, you would of had him once you blasted him in the back. Then burying his legs in the snow? Robb managed to power through what you threw at him but you fought smarter. Once your training is complete that is what will matter in a battle!” He said patting Jon on his shoulder. “Robb, you can’t become arrogant in battle. I understand you were excited and it’s your birthday but never underestimate your opponent. I know how good you are and I know your use to holding back with Jon but there is no need to do that now. He can clearly handle himself.”

“Yes father.” Robb said slightly embarrassed. He was having too much fun finally being able to use his quirk with Jon that he made so many mistakes but he didn’t care. He got a glimpse at what it would be like to be The Wolf Brothers and he loved every moment. Their siblings finally gathered around the two eldest with all of the Starks gushing over them except one red haired woman, staring daggers at the dark haired boy. Jon felt a cold chill and looked in her direction. He couldn’t look away from her, no matter how much he wanted to. He’d never felt such a sinister presence from Catelyn Stark. She _really_ hated him and it was clear now more than ever that she wanted him gone.

***

Jon sat on his bed, fiddling with his bowtie. Due to him never usually being allowed to go to the upper class parties the rest of the Stark family went to he wasn't use to such attire so he was absolutely useless at this.

“Struggling there?” Robb said peering into his room.

“I am so bad at this!” He said frantically. “I don’t even know where to start!” Robb laughed and made his way to the dark eyed boy. “Dear Gods…”

“What?” Robb said while fixing Jon’s tie.

“I would say you have no idea how good you look but… You’re Robb Stark so you definitely know how good you look.” Job quipped.

“Oh shut up!” Robb said rolling his eyes “But thank you anyway.” He said smiling and finishing off the tie. “And you’re done!”

“Thanks Robb, I dunno what I’d do without you.”

“A bit melodramatic for doing a tie but I’ll take it!” Robb snickered.

“Can you stop joking!” Jon said playfully shoving him. “I’m trying to be serious.” Causing a small silence between the two.

“Thanks for the birthday present Jon. It’s amazing.” Robb finally said.

“You really like it?” Jon asked.

“Of course! That must have taken you ages! Where did you even get most of those photos!?” Robb questioned.

“Family, friends, searching through old family photos, taking a few of my own when you weren’t looking. It wasn’t as much work as it seemed…” He said trying to downplay his work.

“Nonsense! It was and its great. I loved it so much it actually made me late for breakfast.” He laughed which Jon joined in with. After the laughter ended, silence reared its head again and that was when Robb knew what needed to be said. “So, I feel like we really need to talk?”

“Yep.” Jon said getting up and closing his door then sitting at his desk so he could be opposite his brother. “We’ve been really shit at communication.” He sighs.

“I think that’s an understatement. I can start if you’d like?” Jon sent him a nod and Robb took a deep breath and began, “What the hell happened to us last night? It was such a mess of emotions.”

“Yeah... I’m not really sure myself. It was probably just months of frustrations just boiling over.”

“I’ll say. You attacked me!”

“You weren’t exactly complaining.” Jon states bluntly.

“Well no... but that’s not the point Jon. I’m not saying hooking up in the bathroom isn’t great fun but all that tension and the negative emotions? It’s not us, it’s never been. I want us to be us again Jon.” He says grabbing Jon’s hand. “ I know I’ve been an awful boyfriend, brother and companion but I’m going to be more attentive to your feelings now. I swear it.” Jon brings Robb’s hand to his lips and kisses it.

“Robb… You aren’t the only one at fault here. Am I still upset at what you did with Theon? A little, but instead of dealing with the problem I tried to run away from it for weeks and distanced myself from you. If I’d just faced the issue earlier I doubt that I would have been in such a foul mood last night.”

“Well… You’ll be glad to know Theon and I aren’t talking.” Robb said slowly.

“Wait what!?”

“Yeah…”

“Robb no. I don’t want you to just drop your friend cos I don’t like hi-“

“Jon stop. This isn’t about you not liking Theon, this is about my loyalty to you. Theon has been a good friend to me but at what cost? Jon, you are the better half of me. If someone disrespects you, they are in turn disrespecting me and I won’t stand for it any longer.” Robb said with a serious face.

“What exactly did he do after I was gone?”

“He… Ugh.” Robb started putting his head down. “First he claimed that I only care about you and I’m an awful friend. Then he tried to claim that somehow you were less than us and just a stain on our family’s bloodline… then he tried to insinuate that we weren’t really related cos dad wouldn’t be that dishonourable and that dad probably just took pity on some whore’s fatherless child… so I head butted him. And told him to stay away from me until he learns some respect and was ready to accept the fact you were always going to be a part of my life.”

Jon’s eyes widened. “Well… That’s a new insult coming from him.”

“Is that all you can say?! Jon it’s so vile!”

“Theon has been this way to me since I was 3.”

“And then I stupidly befriended him while he did all of this. I don’t know how you can even bare to be around me.”

“Because I love you, even if you are an idiot.” Jon said chuckling. “You try to see the good in people Robb, it’s one of your best and worst traits.”

“But at the cost? Seeing the person you love parade around with the person who torments you? Then I had sex with him? Gods, Jon.”

“Stop beating yourself up about this. Shit happens, we make mistakes.” Jon shrugs.

“Why aren’t you more mad at me?!” Robb asks.

“I think I got a lot of my anger out in the bathroom last night.” He admitted beginning to blush.

“Really?” Robb laughed.

“Really. I was angry, frustrated and bitter. Theon clearly loves you, whether you want to believe it or not, and he had you, it was for a short time but he had you. So when you were acting the same way I felt in the bathroom, everything I was feeling just magnified yet… I could see the protection, the possessiveness and the jealousy you had for me… It was…"

“Hot?”

“I was going to say intense but that too.” Jon chuckled. “When I jumped you I just let everything out. It was strangely therapeutic.”

“Jon… I have to ask, why did you flirt with Satin right in front of me?” Robb asked frowning.

“I didn’t! I wasn’t lying when I said that. I didn’t notice he was even flirting with me until he rubbed my arm and asked if I wanted to leave with him then I ran away to the bathroom like a scared kid when I realised what happened.” He said scratching his neck.

“Seriously?” Robb said in an almost stunned voice.

“Robb, you say you’ve been in love with me since before you really knew what love was and I didn’t notice once, you had to literally kiss me and spell it out for me to even get it. How on earth would I know that a handsome stranger is coming on to me?” Jon said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Robb is dumbfounded at how he had totally bypassed this.

“I am so stupid… Wow.” Robb said bursting into laughter. “I totally forgot about your constant self deprecating nature that doesn’t allow you to see how amazing you are.”

“Stop it. I hate compliments.” Jon said blushing even more and laughing with Robb.

“Don’t care.” He said moving forward to kiss him but was stopped by Jon’s fingers to his lips.

“Before you do this, there’s one more thing we really need to talk about..” Jon states slowly. Robb raises an eyebrow in confusion and Jon sighed. “Robb, what are we going to do about the future? Sure we’re young now and the secret thing can be fun but what’s gonna happen in 10 years time? Dad and your mother are going to expect you to get married and start a family of your own… I can’t give you this plus I’m pretty sure the whole brothers thing won’t go down well. I don’t want you to live your life in secret.” Jon said sadly.

“Jon. I want to spend my life with you.” He said holding both of Jon’s hands tightly. “Whatever the fall is from that, I don’t care. If I have to give up everything else in my life I won’t care because I’ll have you. I know it isn’t going to be easy but I’m willing to fight with everything. We deserve to be happy, even if people don’t understand…”

“I will always fight for you.” Jon said pressing their foreheads together. Robb smiled at him deeply.

“So… are we good?” Robb asked apprehensively and Jon responded by kissing him. It wasn’t like the kiss the night before, it was soft and delicate but still full of passion just like the beginnings of their first kiss however lacked the desperation that had surrounded it. Jon could feel Robb smile against his lips. Jon had missed this and almost cursed the fact he let his fear of dealing with their problems keep this away from him.

“Does that answer your question?” Jon whispered.

“It more than does.” Robb said giving Jon another small kiss. “You ready for this party?” Robb asked against his lips.

“As ready as I ever am for parties.” Jon said with a small laugh. The two were interrupted by a knock on the door and separated almost immediately. “Come in!” Called Jon.

“Are you finally read- Aw look how good you two look!” Sansa said with glee. “And Jon you’re actually wearing the bowtie!”

“I feel like the bowtie is wearing me.” He grumbled.

“Nonsense! It matches what you’re wearing perfectly! Aren’t you glad you took me shopping with you!?”

“Glad is a strong word.” Jon said as he shuddered at the memory of Sansa while in her clothes shopping mode.

“Come on you two!” She said holding up her camera. “I’m documenting this whole night! It’s not everyday your older brother turns 18! Strike a pose!”

“Do I really have to?” Jon groaned.

“Don’t be a spoil sport Jon! Let loose, it’s only for one night!” Robb said standing up for the picture.

“I just don’t get this family’s obsession with taking photos of everything but fine.” He said giving in and standing for the picture.

“Now… Do something goofy!” She said prepping the shot. Jon and Robb looked at each other shrugged and complied while Sansa snapped the shot.

“Perfect! Just perfect!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! They properly made up, I wonder when I'm gonna ruin it all again lol.
> 
> So I actually have picture references for this chapter! So the final picture in the photo album is kinda like this one; https://data.whicdn.com/images/183721878/large.jpg
> 
> And the picture Sansa took plus the clothes Robb and Jon are wearing are kinda like this; http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/37000000/Richard-richard-madden-37036300-500-700.jpg
> 
> Hopefully I will get another chapter out soon. Looking forward to the next one!


	9. The Peace The Evening Brings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I was gonna make this two chapters but... Yeah you guys deserve this one. Yes the title is from Can You Feel The Love Tonight, I was listening to the 2019 version by Beyoncé and Donald Glover and wow, it's stunning and fits a particular scene in this chapter! Hope you all enjoy this one, it's currently the longest chapter in the story!

The Stark household was filled with many family members. From other Starks, to the other Tullys, some of the Karstarks and some close family friends like the Arryns. Jon tried to draw as little attention to himself as possible so he didn’t hang around the birthday boy who was thriving off of the attention. Jon smiled watching his brother work the room, his confidence was so attractive and Jon marvelled in the fact that Robb was all his, even if no one knew. He watched him until he noticed Robb call him over. Jon uneasily made his way to his brother.

“Jon, you remember Aunt Lysa and Mr. Baelish?” Robb said putting his arm around his brother. Jon would never forget these two faces. Lysa Tully was Catelyn’s sister and she had never held her tongue on how she felt that Jon living in the Stark household was a huge disrespect to her sister and he needed to be sent else where and she made sure she let him know, multiple times. Then came her current husband, Petyr Baelish. He didn’t think too fondly of Jon’s existence either but he never really voiced that. What really made Jon uneasy about the man was his shifty nature. Jon felt that this man only looked out for himself with no sense of loyalty to anyone. It was just a feeling though, there was no reason to be alarmed at the moment.

“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Baelish, nice to see you again.” Jon said trying to be polite.

“Ah Jon Snow! It’s been a few years now.” Petyr says. “How have you been?”

“I’m not too bad sir.” Jon responded. Jon hated small talk but he knew he had to engage and keep up pretences. He told the Baelish family about his studies at The Wall, his plans to go to university, though he didn’t mention which university. All the boring, mindless talk he engaged with, even though he’d rather be in his room. After 10 minutes, Jon was able to escape the torture with Robb following him laughing.

“You couldn’t look anymore uncomfortable if you tried.” Robb said laughing.

“Why would you put me through that?!” Jon chuckled.

“If I have to do these boring formalities then I’m going to make you suffer with me!”

“It’s your birthday! They don’t care about me!”

“And I don’t care about this party. I would prefer if it was just us two doing something.” Robb said with a small smile and taking a sip of his wine.

“Stop it. Dad and your mother put in a lot of work in here. Plus, free alcohol! It’s not too bad!”

“I guess not.” Robb chuckled.

The two were soon approached by more of Robb’s Tully family members, which Jon knew weren’t to fond of him so when he thought the time was right he slipped away to the backyard. The kids were all playing with the family’s pack of dogs. Jon sat on the patio and enjoyed being alone for a while. As he got older, Jon began to appreciate that he wasn’t allowed to go to upper class parties because all of the interactions with people he barely knew just drained him.

“Jon!” Said a familiar voice. “You’re looking very dapper tonight!”

“Thanks Uncle Benjen.” Jon said with a small smile, knowing the voice immediately.

“How’s the last few months been?” Benjen said sitting next to his nephew.

“Such hard work. My body was aching a lot at the beginning but I think I’m finally getting use to this schedule.”

“That’s great!” Benjen exclaimed. “You know, I am a little disappointed you won’t be joining the police force anymore but you’re going for your dreams now!” He said beaming with pride.

“It’s pretty surreal…” Jon said looking off into the distance.

“You’re telling me! Who would of thought my nephew would randomly manifest his quirk at 17! And such a powerful one at that!” He said a little too loudly with a laugh at the end.

“What was that?” Said a voice. Jon and Benjen turned behind them and saw a tall man with familiar auburn hair and very deep blue eyes and fiery red beard standing over them with an eyebrow raised.

“Edmure? It’s been so long!” Benjen said jumping up and and greeting the man.

“Yes it has. You know how it is. Hero work gets in the way of me really seeing anyone.” He said. “I have to ask.. What were you two talking about?”

“Haven’t you heard the news? Gods, you haven’t been around!”

“Uh… Uncle maybe Mr. Tully isn’t concerned with-” Jon said trying to stop his Uncle.

“Nonsense boy! Jon’s quirk finally came in! It’s a miracle!”

 _‘Oh no…’_ Jon thought.

“A quirk manifestation? At 17? Impossible!” Edmure said almost laughing.

“I thought the same but it’s true! Jon show him”

“I… I… Uh… I’m not too comfortable with that. It’s a party and-“

“That’s fine! Don’t worry! I recorded you when you showed me the first time,” Benjen said pulling out his phone.

“You did what!? Uncle Benjen could you not!?” Jon said frantically but it was too late. His uncle was sharing videos of him using his quirk to Catelyn Stark’s brother, who was now giving him odd glances in-between watching the video.

***

It was a nightmare. Not only had his Uncle Benjen told members of the Stark, Arryn, Karstark and Tully families about Jon’s quirk but it turns out Rickon and Bran had told some of the children who had told their families and it wasn’t long before Jon became one of the main topics of the party, his nightmare. Even when the families sat down to eat there were multiple questions fired at Jon.

“So do you have plans to be a hero now?”

“I heard you came close to beating Robb in a battle?”

“Do you think you’ll get more involved at Winterfell?”

It was all getting a little overbearing for the young man until a harsh voice cut above the noise.

“Okay, _enough_!”

Everybody stopped and looked to the direction of the voice. They saw the image of Catelyn Stark, standing at the head of the large dinner table, red in the face and blue eyes as cold as ice.

“This is meant to be a celebration of my eldest son.” She said with an eerie calmness. “The one who _will_ be _a_ top ranked hero. The one who has been dubbed the future of winter. The one who will inherit Winterfell and all you people can talk about is my husband’s good for nothing bastard!” She bellowed.

Everyone’s eyes widened at Catelyn’s pure venom towards the boy. Jon was frozen on the spot and felt like he had been glued to his chair.

“Look at all of you! Acting like animals because of a boy’s stupid quirk coming late!? Do you drool over people who come to parties late?! It’s ridiculous! When did a quirk become such a goddamn celebration!?”

“Mum!? What are you doing!?” Shouted Robb.

“Don’t you see what he’s done Robb?! He’s taken your moment! He’s somehow managed to make your birthday all about him and his nonsense quirk!” Catelyn had begun to shriek at the top of her lungs, losing that cold composure that she usually had when dealing with Jon.

Sansa rushed to her mother’s side and put her hand on her arm. “Mum, now isn’t the time. Stop” She silently pleaded.

“No Sansa, I will not stand for this anymore!” She said banging her fist onto the table then pointing at Jon. “You may have a quirk now Jon Snow but it changes nothing! You are _still_ nothing but a good for nothing, insignificant bastard child who will never be a real Stark!” She screeched.

An uncomfortable silence took over the room and every eye in the room went to Jon. He had a blank expression on his face and everyone was on edge waiting to see what he was going to do. After what felt like hours Jon finally sighed and stood up.

“If you excuse me everyone. I’m going to retire for the night.” Jon said blankly. “Goodnight.”

“Jon wait!” Robb called out.

“It’s okay Robb.” He said turning away from everyone. “It’s okay.” He said with his voice cracking at the end. Jon shuffled away as quickly as he could. When he could no longer be seen Robb’s shock turned to fury.

“Are you proud of yourself mother?” He shot at her. “You made a fool of yourself and for what reason!?" 

“Robb you don’t understand-“

“What don’t I understand!? Jon is my brother and my best friend! He has been nothing but amazing to our family and you just attacked him for no reason like you always do!” Robb yelled.

“You still defend him!? Why can’t you see past that innocent facade he puts on!?”

“You know what? Thank you everyone for coming.” Robb says turning to the guests. “I hope you’ve all enjoyed this shit show but it’s time for you all leave. Now!” Robb said calmly.

“Robb what are you doin-“

“I said _now_!” He roared, looking absolutely furious. The young man’s anger had the guests feeling uneasy at what he may do so they quickly said their goodbyes and left promptly. Robb turned to his mother one last time before storming out of the room. “I will never forgive you for this.”

After the room had cleared Catelyn sat back in her chair and sighed into her hands, clearly tired from her outburst. She almost couldn’t believe she had lost her cool like that, in front of so many of her peers no less! Thank Gods it was mostly close friends otherwise this would for sure be the talk of the town.

“Do you think that you’re just going to get away with that?” Ned said standing in the door way.

“Oh don’t you start with me Ned. This is all your fault anyway!”

“Oh yes, I made you verbally attack a 17 year old boy. Stop blaming everyone else for your vile actions.” Ned says sternly.

“Well maybe if you didn’t fuck whores while I was pregnant with your son, we wouldn’t be here right now! Did you forget that Ned?! Did you forget what you put me through and what I continue to go through every time I see that boy!”

“Well he’s here Catelyn! He’s here and he’s not leaving! You had the opportunity to leave all those years back, you chose to stay. You chose to be here and you can still choose to leave!”

“He’s going to destroy our son! Don’t you see it!? That training session today, he almost got the best of Robb and only after 4 months! I will be damned if I let that bastard boy take what is my son’s!”

“Watch your mouth!” Ned barked. “You will watch what you say about Jon, he is my son too and I want him to be happy!”

“At the expensive of Robb!?” Catelyn questioned.

“Robb loves Jon! They have been best friends since they were babies! Their happiness makes the other happy, Robb hasn’t had that much fun training in years! Why can’t you see that!?”

“Jon puts on a great act sure. How do we really know that Jon hasn’t had a quirk all this time? Just biding his time, looking for the right time to strike and claim what he thinks is his?”

“Why do you speak of Jon as if he is a villain!? Do you not remember how he was inconsolable for 2 months when he first thought he was quirkless!? A child could never lie like that!” Ned said with a sigh. “Is it too much for you to just leave the boy alone? He tries so hard to stay out of your way and make you as comfortable as he can, just leave him be.”

“Do you think I want to have this hate for him? Do you think I get a kick out of this? I hate it. Every time I see him, I see the man I love with his arms around a woman who isn’t me. I would overlook 1000 bastards for you Eddard Stark but to have one right in my face, everyday? Do you know what that has done to me!?” She says with tears filling her eyes.

“What do you suppose I do? Throw the boy out? You know I’d never do that! So where do we do from here?”

“I don’t know!” She cried. “I just don’t know!” she said crying into her hands. Ned frowns and moved towards his wife. He slowly rubbed her back. It was all he could do to comfort her.

“Cat… leave the boy be. Please. Not only for him but for yourself. This isn’t good or healthy for both of you. You are my wife and he is my son. I want the best for both of you…” Ned pleaded.

“I will try.” Catelyn managed to get out, not totally sure if she could stay true to her words.

***

“Jon?” Robb said knocking on his door. “I’m coming inside okay?” He said slowly opening the door. He looked inside to see Jon still in his suit, sitting in the corner with his knees hugged to his chest and his head down and being mostly hidden by his curly hair. “Oh Jon…” Robb said. He hadn’t seen Jon like this since they were young kids and his heartbreaks when he hears Jon sniffle. Robb sat next to his brother and wrapped his arms around the smaller man trying to calm him down. Not really saying much, just being there and trying not to cry himself. Jon eventually stopped hiding his face and looked at Robb. “Hey, there’s that face I love so much.” Robb said holding Jon’s face while wiping away his tears with his thumbs. Jon said nothing. “Please Jon talk to me. It kills me to see you like this.”

“Every time. Every time I start to feel like I deserve something. Every time I start to feel like something in this world… Something or someone has to remind me of who I am. Who I’ll always be. Nothing but Winterwolf’s bastard child. It’s all I am and all I’ll ever be.” Jon said as the tears began to fall again.

“Shhh, shh, shh.” Robb said holding him close. “Don’t you ever say that again. You are everything Jon Snow. I don’t care what my mother says, you are more Stark than most of the people who were here today and let her talk to you like that!”

“You shouldn’t be here, you’re too good for me.” Jon said sobbing into Robb’s shoulder.

“Jon…” Robb said pulling Jon away and looking into his eyes. “Please. Don’t let what she said take you. I love you, our dad loves you, our siblings love you, your friends love you. You are loved Jon, don’t let one person’s hate destroy all of that.” He said kissing his tears away. “You are brave, you’re smart, you’re genuine, you’re funny, you’re kind, you’re humble. You are a good man Jon and you’re the man I love more than anything in this world.”

“You know I hate compliments.” Jon said laughing through his tears and sniffles.

“And you know I don’t care.” Robb said. “I already told you that I’m going to sing your praises for as long as I live."

Jon sighed deeply. “I just can’t believe that I’ve somehow managed to indirectly ruin both of your birthday celebrations.” He said rubbing his eyes.

“Ah nonsense. Last night wasn’t all bad and this party was more about my Mother showing off. Besides my birthday isn’t over and I’m with my favourite person.” He said slinging his arm around Jon.

“Doesn’t make me feel less bad. It’s like I’m your bad luck charm.” He said leaning his head on the red haired man’s shoulder. “Ugh, how did tonight get so awful.”

“I have no idea… We should of just stayed in your room. I told you already I would prefer just doing something with you.” He said nuzzling into Jon’s hair.

“We were never going to be alone for your birthday. Not while living here.” Jon chuckled.

“Well… Why don’t we move out?” Robb said nonchalantly.

“What?”

“When we go to King’s Landing. Why don’t we get a place closer to the university? It’s not that crazy, most people move out when they go to uni.” He said like it was the most logical thing in the world.

“True… but I’m not sure....” Jon said slowly getting caught up in Robb’s storm.

“Think about it! We get a place with two bedrooms so nothing looks suspicious and that way we can take more of our stuff with us but we’ll sleep together every night like we usually do. We’ll go to uni together, watch movies, play video games, cook…”

“Robb… This sounds like everything we do now except the cooking part.” Jon said laughing.

“That’s the point! However, we’ll have the added bonus of not being limited to kissing in our rooms and trying not to be as close as we really are in our own home. I can hold you close to me whenever I want to, tell you how amazing and gorgeous you are anytime of the day… Doesn’t sound wonderful?”

“It sounds incredibly domestic. Like we’re an old couple.”

“C’mon! Won’t it be great to actually be able to be a couple in our own home and not sneak around everywhere? Just imagine it. We won’t have to hide it, at least not at home.”

“It does sound tempting…”

“So let’s do it. I’m ready to wake up next to you everyday, move in with me Jon.”

“We don’t even know if I’ll get into King’s Landing yet!” Jon laughed.

“Oh please! Did you forget we sparred today? If you don’t get in I’ll shave my head bald. Now do you want to move in with me or not?”

“Of course I want to move in with you Robb!” He said grinning at the man. “It would be an honour” He laughed as Robb pulled him closer.

“Hey, let’s get out of here.” Robb said mischievously.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, let’s sneak out! Like how we use to do when we were younger!”

“Are you sure you’re 18 and not 13?” Jon said shaking his head. “And go where exactly?” He asked humouring him.

“To _the place_.” He grinned.

“Robb… we haven’t been there in like 4 years. It’s probably a rundown mess now…”

“Hey, it’s still my birthday for a few more hours! Last night you said you would please me and if you want to keep that promise I suggest you stop making excuses and sneak out with me!” He said opening grinning at Jon while opening his window.

“Wait! You aren’t even going to get changed out of your suit!?”

“No time! Come on Snowman! Keep up!” Robb said leaping out of the window and Jon’s jaw dropped. “Come on slow poke!”

“The things I let this man talk me into!” Jon groaned as he leapt out the window after his brother. When he landed the two began to runway from their home, laughing as they remembered simpler times.

***

Riverlands Park. A place where Robb and Jon had made many memories. As children, the two boys would always try to be on their best behaviour so their father would take them to the park. While there, they would create many adventures, share secrets and started the beginnings of their bond. The two would continue going for many years until Robb’s hero training made it hard for the two to make time for their park dates anymore and Jon didn’t feel like going if he didn’t have his best friend there with him. Now, however, the two were back in the abandoned park as young men and playing around like children. Laughing, spinning on the merry-go-round, pushing each other on the swings, going down the slide and running around without a care in the world, occasionally stopping to steal kisses from each other.

“You look so good in your suit.” Robb whispered to him.

“It’s getting dirty as hell thanks to you.” Jon said grabbing Robb’s suit jacket and pulling him closer.

“Nothing wrong with that,” he smiled. “Come on!”

“Where are we going now!?”

“The place remember?!” He said running off. “I’ll race you there!”

“Hey you cheater!” Jon shouted running after him.

One of things the two loved about the Riverlands Park was how huge it was. At the entrance was the play area, clearly intended for the kids but beyond there was so much green area, almost like a miniature forest. The two raced through the woodland trying to best each other like they had when they were kids however when Jon saw Robb was getting too ahead of him, he blasted a pile of snow in his line of direction to stop him in his tracks. Robb raised an eyebrow at Jon. Jon playfully winked at him and passed him. Robb smirked and placed his hands on the ground turning the ground ahead of him into ice. Jon was quite a distance ahead before the ground beneath him turned into ice. He tried to keep his balance but he kept slipping. Before he knew it his brother zoomed past him on a snowboard made of ice, charging his way to victory. Jon knew Robb would win this race at this rate but he had one final trick. He got to his feet as quickly as he could, took a deep breath, extended his right hand behind him with his palm open and leapt forward while blasting snow out of his right hand at full power sending him flying forward. Jon couldn’t control this movement, hell he hadn’t even tried this move yet and before he could signal him, he crashed into Robb and the both of them rolled out of the the forest area onto a patch of grass with Robb landing on top of Jon.

“You crazy shithead!” Robb laughed. “What were your trying you to d- whoa…” Robb said almost gasping at the end. Jon sat up and marvelled at the view of the large river. Jon turned his head to see the view.

“It’s... beautiful,” Jon exhaled.

“Just like you.” Robb said smiling down on Jon. Jon turned his head back and smiled back.

“Happy Birthday Robb.”

“It is now.” He said softly putting his hand on Jon’s face and Jon closed his eyes and rested into his touch, looking as peaceful as he possibly could. Robb could only stare at him, he looked amazing in the moonlight, his smile so soft, lips so pink.

“Kiss me.” Jon said smiling like a fool and Robb obliged.

Robb’s hands immediately found Jon’s hair as his tongue entered his lover’s mouth. Jon used all his strength to flip Robb over to change their positions and practically climbed into his lap. Robb sat up quickly and crushed their mouths together, eager to taste Jon once again and quickly pulled off Jon’s jacket and began buttoning his shirt. Jon pulled back and raised an eyebrow at his impatient brother. Robb laughed nervously.

“Sorry. Got caught up in the moment.” He said in an embarrassed tone. Jon smiled, shook his head and proceeded to finish unbuttoning himself much to Robb’s surprise. “Out here?” Robb said shocked at Jon’s boldness “Uh… are you sure?” He said, all hushed voice.

“Why not? It’s the perfect moment you know?” He said with a grin as he was fully unbuttoned.

“We could get caught.”

“Oh well.” He said kissing Robb’s cheek as he discarded his shirt. “I’m ready Robb.” As he smiled as he unfastened and removed Robb’s cummerbund. “Only if you want to thoug-“ Before Jon could finish what he was saying Robb was already taking off his suit jacket and forced his shirt off of him ruining it in the process, all with a devilish smirk painted on his face. “Was that really necessary?” Jon laughed.

“Shut up and kiss me!” Robb said wrapping his arms around Jon’s back smiling softly at him. Jon giggled before coming back to meet Robb’s lips. Jon’s hands slowly trailed along Robb’s muscular body, ever since returning back to London, Jon had marvelled at his brother's new powerful body and now more than ever he was going to explore it. Robb also had some exploring of his own that he wanted to do as his hands promptly moved down Jon’s back and onto his firm ass. Jon threw his head back and let out a breathy yelp when Robb spanks his left cheek. Robb takes that opportunity to assault Jon’s neck with his mouth trying to kiss, bite and mark him in every area. “You’re mine.” He breathed out in-between kisses. Jon’s hands found Robb’s nipples and he began to squeeze them with varying desires of pressure which Robb hissed at.

“Lay back.” Jon said while gently pushing Robb onto his back. “Let me take care of you.” He said lustfully. Robb could only do what he was told. He couldn’t resist Jon when he was like this. There was an intense fire in his eye that Robb was enthralled by. Jon began kissing Robb’s face, slowly making his way to his neck making sure he sucked on all of the spots he knew made Robb tingle.

“Jon.” Robb shuddered. “Stop teasing me. I can’t take-“

“Shhhh” Jon hushed. “I want to take my time with you.” He said before kissing Robb’s collarbone. He continued his lips’ onslaught down Robb’s body randomly switching between kissing, biting and sucking. Robb writhes under Jon’s control, his body was on fire. This wasn’t anything like their forceful counter the night before, this wasn’t an outlet for their frustration or impassioned anger. This was devotion, this was yearning, this was longing, this was unadulterated love for each other. Robb let out a gasp when Jon quickly pulled off his trousers and boxers in one swift motion and grabbed his hardening cock with his cold hand.

“Oh my Gods,” he moaned while leaning his head back. Jon smirked and he slowly began to stoke his lover. “Fuck.”

Jon loved the fact Robb was currently under his control just as he was under Robb’s. The two were equals, no matter how much anyone had tried to tell them otherwise. Robb looked down at his dark haired lover whose face was was now dangerously close to his cock. Robb’s breaths became more rapid in anticipation and Jon smirked. “You’re mine.” He said before he licked Robb’s length from the base to the the tip. He worked his tongue around Robb’s tip covering it with his mouth looking into Robb’s eyes as he took more of him into his mouth. Robb opened his mouth to try and say something but Jon shoved his fingers into his mouth. Robb was tempted to bite down on them. Really tempted, but he settled for sucking on them just as Jon was doing to his cock. Robb was in pure bliss, still managing to moan loudly even with Jon’s fingers in his mouth. He knew Jon was getting off on the fact Robb was literally and metaphorically in his hands. Jon grips Robb’s thigh tightly as he tried to take his full length, gagging slightly. Robb watched his brother go up and down on his dick and was taken over by ecstasy. He sucked harder on Jon’s fingers to hold back his loud moans as he knew he’d probably end up drawing attention to them.

Robb eventually grew tired of being more passive than his lover and pulled him close to him, kissing him hard while undoing his trousers. Jon eagerly helped him. When the trousers and his boxer shorts were discarded, Robb flipped their positions, forcing Jon into the ground and he then finally took hold of Jon’s cock when earned him a breathy moan. Robb jerked him hard and relished as Jon squirmed beneath him. Jon clenched his eyes shut knowing that looking at his brother would send him over the edge much earlier than he wanted to.

“Are you ready?” Robb breathed. Jon could tell Robb’s mouth was right over his cock.

“Please Robb-“ Jon’s pleas were replaced by a yelp caused by the new sensations he was feeling. While the feeling of Robb’s warm mouth around his cock was a level of pleasure he hadn’t felt in a long time, he expected it. What he hadn’t expected was for Robb to slide a finger into him at the same time. He wasn’t even tying to be quiet in his moans of pleasure. Robb’s free hand made his way up Jon’s body and began to squeeze Jon’s nipple which made the dark haired man squirm even more. “Fuck!” He yelled out as Robb added another finger. Jon was in such a state of euphoria that he felt like he was dying a glorious death. “Robb. Please. Do it. I don’t think I’m gonna last much longer.” Jon whimpered. If Robb wasn’t already enamoured by Jon before he was now, hearing him beg, plead and whimper for him was something Robb didn’t realised he needed. He quickly reached for the wallet in his nearby trousers, took out a condom and scrambled to put it on.

“Get on your hands and knees.” Robb said in a commanding tone that Jon didn’t hesitate to follow.

When he was in the position he felt Robb’s strong hands grab his ass cheeks and spread them apart. Jon shuddered when he felt Robb’s tongue on his hole. This experience was nothing like he’d ever felt before. The sex he had with his previous partners was pretty traditional, not that he didn’t enjoy it, love it even, but it wasn’t like this. Robb was the only man Jon had been with and the only person who’d ever touched him like this. He’s not even sure that he would trust anyone to breech him like this, it was only Robb and every time Robb’s tongue pressed onto him he couldn’t help but whimper and whine as his face started to flush in embarrassment at the noises he was making. Robb removed his face from Jon’s ass, spanks him and begins to position his cock at Jon’s entrance. Jon turned his head and looked at Robb. Robb met his gaze and gave him a small smile.

“We can stop anytime okay? Just tell me.” He says softly. Jon nods and takes a deep breath, bracing himself for Robb and him to take that final step. Jon took in a sharp breath as Robb slowly sank inside him. Jon gripped at the ground and cried out when Robb had entered every inch. “You okay?” Robb asks in a concerned yet strained voice.

“Yeah just… Stay like that for a second.” Jon said trying to relax around Robb. Robb wasn’t exactly lacking when it came to dick size, with Robb’s being notably thicker than Jon’s although they were almost the same length, so Jon knew this would be a struggle. He felt like he was being torn apart, he’d never felt a pain like this in life but he also never wanted it to end. After he began to feel more adjusted he nodded at Robb signalling him to continue. Robb began to thrust into Jon repeatedly, starting off slow wanting to take in every moment of him being inside Jon after dreaming about it for so long.

“Fuck Jon, you’re so tight” He groaned as he spanked Jon’s left cheek again. “I’ve wanted this for so long.” He declared as his thrusts became deeper and shallow. Jon could only moan in pleasure and beg Robb for more. It still hurt but the pleasure had begun to override the pain. He felt Robb’s arm wrap around his torso and pull him up to him so the distance between them was closed. He kept one arm wrapped around Jon and the other he used to turn Jon’s face to his side to give him a messy kiss. Jon was in a haze. Robb kept hitting his spot repeatedly and he had never been so hard in his life. He reached down for his own cock and rubbed himself to the tempo of Robb’s thrusts. Robb could tell by the high pitches of Jon’s moans that he wasn’t going to last much longer and he wanted to see the love of his life’s face when he finished. He pulled out of him and Jon winces. “Lay on your back.”

Jon quickly obliges and spreads his legs, eager for Robb to enter him again. Robb grabbed Jon’s legs and slung them over his shoulders and pressed into his brother again. Jon’s moan is interrupted by a kiss from Robb.

“I love you.” Jon breathed out. “I love you so much.” He said against his brother’s lips as he clutched onto Robb's arms. Robb continued grinding inside of him harder, starting to lose himself in the moment. Right now, Jon and him were the only people who existed and this moment was the most important in the world. He began to pound his brother, enjoying the tightness and the sweet noises he made for him.

“Robb- Fuck! I’m gonna come- Fuck!” Robb took this as a cue to use all his remaining energy to fuck Jon as deeply, hard and fast as he could especially since he was near his end too. “Oh my Gods! Fuck!” Jon exclaimed as he shot a stream of come over the the two.

“Jon.” Robb hissed as he pounded his lovers hole. “Jon!” He yelled out as he climaxed into the condom. He slumped down onto Jon, exhausted but still finding the energy to hold and kiss him. “I love you. I love you Jon Snow. I love you more than anything in this world.”

***

The two young men eventually redressed as best they could. Their suits were dirty but still intact, except for Robb’s shirt that was now missing many buttons. When they were as appropriate as they could make themselves, they went and sat closer to the river while holding each other close. The two didn’t talk they just enjoyed existing in the other’s presence, holding hands and occasionally giving the other a kiss.

“I don’t want today to end.” Robb finally said.

“Of course you don’t. It’s your birthday, if today never ended then it would always be about you.” Jon said playfully.

“Could you not be a smart ass for one moment?” Robb laughed. “I’m serious! This right here? This is how I want our lives to be.”

“It would be nice wouldn’t it” Jon said smiling at the thought.

“We could runaway. Just never turn back, go to a place no one knows us. Say the word and I’ll do it.”

“Lovely gesture but we would never pull it off Robb. We have Stark blood, we have this strange innate duty to justice and honour. It’s the reason we didn’t get together years ago.” He said squeezing Robb’s hand.

“I guess you’re right. Well, moving in together closer to uni will just have to do then.” He said grinning at Jon. “So… How was… _it_.” Robb asked in almost a shy way.

“Hmm?”

“You know… Our first time going the whole way… I know you wanted it to be special so… Did it go the way you wanted it to go?”

“It was amazing Robb.” He said leaning into the bigger man. “It hurt. A lot, but it was something I would never change.”

“Well… I kinda felt bad that we had no lube but I didn’t expect us to be doing this here.” He laughed. “Which reminds me, that’s the second time you’ve initiated sex in a public place. First the toilets at the bar and now a park? Do you have a kink Jon Snow?” He said cockily.

“Maybe.” Jon said resting his head on Robb’s chest. “I feel like I was a bit shit. You’re literally the only guy I’ve been with so you have more experience than me. Hopefully I can get better and actually play my part.” He said chuckling.

“Nonsense!” Robb exclaimed wrapping his arms around Jon. “That was the best I’ve ever had and you wanna know why? It finally meant something. I was doing it with the man I’ve loved for years and I wouldn’t change it.” He said smiling down at Jon.

Jon gave Robb a quick kiss on the lips. “I love you so much.”

“And I you, my love.” He said with a smile.

“You know.” Jon sighed. “We should probably head back home.” He said sadly as he shuffled out of Robb’s hold.

“Really? Do we have to?”

“Yes Robb. I have training tomorrow and you have college tomorrow. Remember? Life outside of us!” Jon laughed as he stood up and Robb huffed and pouted. “Besides… If we get back at a decent time… We can have a repeat of what happened earlier.” Jon said in a mischievous voice that was totally unlike him. Robb’s eyes widened at Jon’s statement and immediately shot up, grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to the direction of their home with Jon cackling along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you all were probably waiting for in the story! The sex! This is my first attempt and writing a full sex scene and I actually don't hate it, though it went through many edits lol.
> 
> Also surprise! I didn't totally fuck up Jon and Robb's relationship this time! I feel like this is the point in the story where their relationship has reached a peak and it's gonna stay like that for a while so yes long live the ship! The next chapter is where the plot starts moving forward! Looking forward to it!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this one!


	10. The Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! I say that as if it's been long since my last update but it's been 8 days. This one went through a few rewrites and I still don't think I'm totally happy but here it is! This one is still fluffy but there is more character development and plot here! Let The Entrance Exam Arc, begin!

Robb’s 18th birthday was nothing short of a mess. The day had been an amalgamation of arguments, embarrassments and disappointments. Any regular person would curse the day and try and forget it happened but not Robb Stark. Even though his day was a trying experience, he cherished it and thought it was one of the best birthday’s he had and that was all because of one person.

_Jon Snow._

Robb had his right arm wrapped around Jon, holding him close. Although his birthday party the night before ended up being a disaster, his time with Jon afterwards was something he only saw happening in his dreams. He looked to his right and smiled at his dark haired lover who was pretty much curled up next to him in his sleep, both naked as the day they were born. Jon made good on his promise of a repeat performance of their time in Riverlands Park and somehow it was even better than the first time, even though they had to be more careful about how much noise they made. Robb wanted to live in this moment for the rest of his life but he knew his clock would soon alarm and ruin their peace but for now, Robb relished in this quiet moment between the two, even if Jon wasn’t awake to enjoy it with him. A few minutes later his phone alarm went off and Jon began to stir.

“Morning Snowman,” Robb said smiling while he turning his alarm off.

“Morning.” Jon yawned, holding slightly tighter onto Robb.

“How you feeling my love?” Robb nuzzling him.

“A little sore.” He said with a weak chuckle. “But I’ll be fine.”

“I guess that’s my fault.” Robb said starting to blush. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been so rough with you.”

“Robb, don’t be ridiculous.” He said before placing a kiss under Robb’s jaw. “I loved it and I’m a big boy, I can take it.”

“You sure can. You proved that and more last night.” Robb said giving his lover a devilish smile.

“I know what that look means and don’t even think about it! We don’t have time for another round.” Jon laughed. “You have college so hurry up and put some goddamn clothes on!”

“I don’t mind if I’m late.” Robb smirked as he slinked his hand to Jon’s ass, placing a single finger at his entrance which made Jon gasp in shock and pleasure. “And I know you won’t mind too… however… I will do as I’m told. Even if I don’t want to.” He said as he removed his hand and shuffled over Jon and got out of the bed. “You’re free to stay in my bed, relax and watch me get ready.” He said as he grabbed a towel and left for the bathroom.

Jon sat up and shook his head with a smile. He still couldn’t believe this was a reality. In the last few months he not only manifested a quirk, had one on one training with his Dad and was applying for the university of his dreams but he had Robb. Even with the words of Catelyn Stark still ringing in the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but be content with the way his life was going at the moment. He swung his legs out of Robb’s bed and pulled on his boxer shorts and went to look out the window. It was a strangely nice and bright day for December in London and it matched Jon’s mood. He was one of the biggest pessimists he knew but right now he was going to live in this happy moment. Training was going well and with some more dedication and hard work, passing the King’s Landing entrance exam wouldn’t be impossible. He’d manage to finally bond with Sansa for the first time, sure they weren’t best friends but she at least acted like they were related now. He could potentially be moving in with Robb where it would be just them two. Life was surprisingly not bad for Jon Snow and he was slowly coming to appreciate it.

“What you thinking about?” Robb asked eventually walking back into his room with a towel wrapped around his waist, his skin and hair still slightly wet.

“I’m just taking everything in. I haven’t really had much time to stop and think since I got back from college. Can you believe it’s only been 5 months?” He remarked.

“Its been a crazy time but if it’s led to this? I’m happy about everything that’s happened” He told him as he wrapped his arms around Jon from behind and planted a few kisses on his shoulder.

“I never told you this but when I was coming to the end of my time at The Wall, the only thing I wished for when I got back is for our relationship to still be strong despite how we left things. I was content with the thought that you’d never feel about me how I felt about you but I needed my brother and wasn’t sure how I would deal with us not being close anymore.” Jon confessed. “Little did I know, I’d get more than I asked for.” He smiled as he relaxed into Robb’s hold.

“Jon, even before we acted on our feelings, I’ve always told you that it would be you and me against the world. That wouldn’t change because of a stupid argument caused by a scared boy” Robb said as he held Jon tighter. “The entrance exam is in a few months, how are you feeling?” He asked changing the subject

“I still have some ways to go. It still hurts to use my quirk above 25% of its power. I almost broke my arm when I used it at 100% in one of my training sessions with Dad.” Jon said. “I really need to work hard before this entrance exam. It’s 6 months away and I figure I at least need to be able to use 40%.”

“Well… What if I joined some of your training sessions?” Robb suggested, resting his chin on Jon’s shoulder.

“Huh? Why? You don’t need to waste your time with someone who can’t challenge you. Thanks for the offer though.”

“Jon, you need to get more accustomed to quirk battles and I feel like you should be facing off against me rather than Dad since I’m closer to your level than Dad is. Also I need to get back into it too. Lately I’ve been so focused on college that my training has almost been nonexistent this term.”

“I dunno Robb… it sounds like a good idea but you’ll have to take it up with Dad since he’s the one who’s planned out my training schedule for the next few months and I don’t want to ruin his plans. He’s taken a lot of time out from hero work to help me out you know.”

“Yeah I know. He’s only worked nights and weekends for months now… No wonder why Mum is so pissed off all the time.” Robb said rolling his eyes, he soon felt Jon’s body tense at the mention of his mother, he responded by kissing him on the cheek. “Sorry, I shouldn’t of brought her up… How are you feeling about last night?”

Jon sighed. “You know… I thought I was numb to whatever your Mother said to me after all I went through at The Wall. Thought I dealt with something she would never compare to… Guess she still knows how to cut into me.” He says sullenly. “When I got old enough to realise why she wasn’t fond of me, I completely got it but… I never understood why she hated me. She _hates_ me Robb, just for existing.” Jon said starting to get emotional all over again.

“Shhh, shhh. Don’t concern yourself with what she thinks. Soon we won’t be here and we won’t have to deal with her.” He said kissing his neck. “You know… I think I have a way to make you feel better.”

“Robb, we can wait till tonight. Stop thinking with your dick again!” He laughed.

“Hey! For once, I actually wasn’t thinking like that! I was thinking we could go out and get breakfast together?”

“Really? Won’t that just piss off your Mother more?” Jon chuckled.

“Well I usually leave for college before breakfast is even finished and I know you don’t want to sit at a table with my Mother so let’s have a breakfast date! I’ll pay!”

Jon pondered this for a while. “Okay fine! Let’s do it. Our first real date huh?” He chuckles.

“I guess it is… Officially anyway!” Robb said releasing him. “Beginning to wish I asked you this before heading into the shower. We could of saved so much time and water going in together.” He said letting lust finally take over him.

“Okay I’m leaving since you can’t behave.” He said grabbing a towel and heading for the bathroom as he laughed.

“Hey, you know I could still come and join you! You can never be too clean!”

“Go and get dressed Robb!”

***

The sound of intense flames filled the air. Ruined roads, smashed street signs and burning buildings decorated the scene as an army of cybernetic warriors crowded around in a circle formation surrounding their prey. They were towering in size, with glowing red eyes, sharp claws with talons to match. To a normal person, the main objective would be to escape in anyway possible but, the young woman who stood in the middle of the circle was anything but normal. She flashed a smirk before launching herself into in a horde of the androids, lodging her elbow into its face sending it flying into its robotic partners. With her other hand she made a hand symbol and then snapped her fingers, setting another horde of drones ablaze. She snapped her fingers in multiple directions conjuring up flames that engulfed her enemies and the surrounding area. When the enemies were all defeated and the flames started to die down, a petite, white haired figure walked through the carnage with a victorious look on her face.

“Was that really all Viserys!? Come on! Put me on the higher levels!” She whined as the scenery behind her faded way and a large screen appeared in front of her with another silver haired figure watching her on the other side.

“You are working at the levels that are appropriate. Level 8 is good for your current development.” Said the pale man watching her. “Only 3 more levels of the simulation machine left. Don’t be impatient little sister. You’ll work at the higher levels at the right time.” He said coldly. “You did break your time record though. Congratulations, everything seems to be coming together.” He said calmly. Daenerys exited the simulation room. “How do you feel about the upcoming entrance exam?”

“It’ll be a simple task. Whatever they throw at me I know I’ve lived through worse.” She said in an unbothered voice. “We’ve trained under harsher circumstances than probably any young buddying hero.”

“Do not get tangled in the web of arrogance Daenerys!” The man said threateningly. “You getting into King’s Landing University is a crucial part of my plans. I will not have you ruin it with your over confidence.”

Daenerys straightened up and dropped her attitude, not wanting to get on her brother’s bad side like she had before. “I’m sorry if it came across as arrogant. It was meant to be more a testament to your skills as a teacher. You pretty much taught me everything I know now, I’m a product of your high technique.”

Viserys hummed a response. “I see… Either way, keep it in check. You cannot lose focus.”

“This isn’t just your goal Viserys. I want this too. It’s all I’ve wanted.” The girl said with a sigh.

“Well that isn’t true. I remember your infatuation with the Stark bastard.”

“Don’t call him that Viserys.” She said suddenly becoming defensive.

“See. You still have a soft spot for him.” Viserys sneered.

“He’s… different. He isn’t like the rest…” She said turning away from her brother.

“So different you wanted to recruit him? I love that you want more people to help us but couldn’t you get someone who had a quirk?”

“He is intelligent and a Stark. He doesn’t need to have a quirk to be useful. Brains will win this battle not quirks.”

“Him being a Stark is why you trying to recruit him was useless. They are fiercely loyal and would never turn on the ones they love.”

_‘He loved me.’_

“Whatever Viserys.”

“I’m warning you Dany. Do not let your love for this boy ruin what I have worked on for years. I will not hesitate to take him out if I feel he is fucking up your focus.”

“Try it and I will burn us both alive. You’re not the only one who will go to crazy lengths for what they want.” She said sinisterly. “Try me. I dare you.”

Viserys smiled wickedly. “Now that’s the fire I need from you. Finally talking like a dragon.”

Dany returned his smile with a fake one of her own. “Don’t worry me Viserys. I will do my part.”

“Be sure you do. Soon we will dismantle this society full of fake heroes and when there is only rubble… Well guess who’ll sit atop of it all?”

Dany left the room, not wanting to hear Viserys long winded speech about the many ‘undeserving’ heroes and the sham filled society the world lived in. She use to believe the spiel that Viserys has been preaching for as long as she could remember. Use to have the same ideals, the same morals that he had, the same fierceness he had but that changed when she became friends with Jon Snow. It’s strange how kindness from just one person can change someone’s out look on life. When Jon first started talking to her, she assumed that it was a childish prank by one the stereotypical asshole in her class, until he knocked out a boy who had been tormenting her ever since she started school. That’s when she realised he was different and plus he wasn’t bad to look at, double win. She never expected her and Jon to become as close as they were but it happened and because of Jon she had a fair amount of friends she really cherished. For once, it wasn’t just the monologues of revenge and promises of death that her brother had been chanting for as long as could remember that she was hearing. It was praise, friendship, validation and love. It was a welcome change, a conflict of interests and her goals but still nice. As time went on and she fell for her quirkless best friend she began to question what she really wanted. The only reason the violet eyed girl wanted to recruit Jon to the Targaryen cause was because she wasn’t able to choose between Jon or the goal she has worked for all her life. She knew he wouldn’t turn on his family but it was worth a shot. Just as she was thinking about her ex-lover, he messaged her.

**Jon - 10:42am**

_‘So.. I’ve been a bit of a ghost lately… Lunch?’_

**Dany - 10:42am**

_‘Yes yes u have. Time & place?’_

**Jon - 10:42am**

_‘Crossroads Inn? 1pm?’_

**Dany - 10:43am**

_‘I’m there!’_

_***_

_“I miss you.”_

“We had breakfast together? It’s only been 4 hours?” Jon said into his phone.

 _“And!? 4 hours is too long!”_ Robb exclaimed.

“Robb, I know why you’re calling me at this time.”

_“Can’t a man call his brother innocently at lunch time?”_

“You know I’m meeting Dany for lunch and I also know how jealous you get when it comes to her.”

_“I’m not jealous…”_

“Robb.” Jon said flatly.

 _“Look… I don’t trust her! She clearly still wants you and honestly, I don’t blame her. Have you seen you? Wow. But those Targaryens are known to be sneaky, especially when it comes to us Starks.”_ Robb said trying not to shout.

“I’m a Snow.” Jon said with a deadpan voice.

_“Stop that! I’m not going to give that girl a chance to steal you from me.”_

“That will never happen. I’m yours Robb, as you are mine. I love you.” Jon said sweetly “Do you want me to prove to you how much I love you tonight?” He asked suggestively.

_“… Yes please.”_

“Then go to class!” Jon laughs. “I’ll see you when I finish training okay?”

 _“Fine.”_ He said with a slight huff. _“Love you.”_

“Love you too” Jon said shaking his head as he hung up the phone. Robb’s jealousy was going to drive him crazy even if he found it so arousing. He knows Dany is his really attractive, stubborn and determined ex but she was his friend before any of that and though Robb and Dany didn’t get on, it was nothing like Jon and Theon’s dynamic. Robb was the one who antagonised Daenerys first when they were kids, she was just really good at snapping back and most never dared to do that to Robb Stark, whereas Theon tormented Jon just because he could.

Jon walked into the pub and Dany immediately saw him and stood up to hug him.

“You’re on time!? Who are you and what have you done with Daenerys Targaryen!?” He said hugging her.

“You’re lucky I’m even here! The last time we spoke was on the phone in September and that’s only because it was my birthday!” Dany huffs as she ends their embrace.

“I’ve been a very bad friend I know, can I make it up to you by paying for lunch?” He says with a hopeful smiles.

“Ah Jon, you still know that the best way to a girl’s heart is her stomach. Smart boy.” She says with a smirk.

The two went the bar and ordered their meal. Dany offered to buy Jon a drink since he was paying for the meal but declined much to her surprise.

“When did you go sober?” She joked.

“I’m not going sober, I’ve just spent the last two days drinking. It was Robb’s birthday yesterday which meant the weekend was basically non-stop drinking.” He lied, he hadn’t even drunk that much during the celebrations but he couldn’t just tell Daenerys about his quirk training, not yet.

“Ah yes, Robert. How is he?”

“Do you really care?” He said raising an eyebrow.

“No not really, but that doesn’t mean I can’t be nice.”

“Look I know you two don’t like each other but-“

“I don’t dislike Robert!” She says holding out her hand to stop Jon. “Robert dislikes me, I just think he makes very silly choices, especially when concerning you.”

“And you have no problem letting him know about those choices.” Jon smirks.

“Why let a man be a fool? The quicker he knows his mistakes, the quicker he can fix them… Or in Robert’s case, keep doing them just to try and prove that I’m not correct.” She says laughing at the end of her sentence.

“It’s been years but I’ve always wondered why do you call him Robert?” Jon laughed. “It’s weird, no one ever does. Not even Dad or his Mother. It would be really weird if you started walking around calling me Jonathan.”

“Nicknames are for friends. It’s not like he calls me Dany.” She shrugs. “Anyway, enough about your brother! How are you, how’s working at the police station going!?” Daenerys asks, sipping on her Prosecco as the bar staff brought out their food.

“I’m fine, it’s been a busy few months…” Jon started trying to figure out how not to tell the silver haired girl everything. “I decided against working in the police station this year.”

“What why!? You always told me you wanted to work there.” Dany questioned.

“It was a desk job! Nothing I really wanted to do. I want to be out in the field helping people, not behind some desk. So, I’m thinking of going into university next year…” Jon said, half lying.

Dany narrowed her eyes at him and hummed a response before sitting back and sipping her drink again. “Okay, you seem like you’re thinking rationally. Whatever your decisions are I’m sure you have good reason.”

Jon smiles at her. Daenerys never doubted Jon’s judgement on things. She decided one day that he was a sensible person with a good head on his shoulders so she tried not to question his choices.

“How are you Dany? You must be deep in training for the King’s Landing entrance exam?”

“You know me well. Training is going splendid, a bit slow for my taste but well nonetheless. I can almost taste my success Jon, it’s almost happening!” She said getting excited.

“You have always dreamed about this. I can still remember your long speeches in school about how you were going to be the number 1 hero.”

“I was a very melodramatic child.”

“You’re melodramatic now. You just present it in a different way.”

Dany laughs. “The only thing I’m sad about is you won’t be there. I wish you had a quirk Jon.” She says as as holds his hand. “I know you dealt with this longer than you’ve known me but life is so cruel sometimes. There are so many people out there undeserving of their quirks let alone their hero titles yet here you are. One of the best people I know, someone so lovely… quirkless. It’s not fair.” She said clenching her eyes shut.

“Dany…”

“I’m sorry. It still frustrates me that life has given you the short end of the stick.”

Jon felt bad, Daenerys has always told him how much she felt it was unfair that he didn’t have a quirk and now he did, but he lying to her.

“Dany don’t feel sad for me please. Look at me.” The girl opened her violet eyes to see Jon smiling at her. “I’m happy. More happy than I’ve ever been. There was a long time where I was just getting by but I’m not anymore, There’s no need to feel sad for me anymore.”

Dany raised an eyebrow and smirked at Jon. “Okay who is she?”

“Wait what?”

“I know that glow and that joyful tone in your voice. I was the reason for it once upon a time” Daenerys laughed. “You’ve gotten laid!”

Jon’s eyes widened and he hushed her. “Keep your voice down!” He said as blush creeped up to his face.

“You sneaky devil! I’m right aren’t I? And you haven’t told me? So much for best friends! Come on don’t hold out on me. Did you meet her at The Wall?”

“Fine, fine, fine. There was someone at The Wall who I spent time with but it was nothing serious.” It wasn’t a total lie. There was someone he had gotten close to at The Wall, a blonde haired girl named Val, but it was built off of lust more than anything else.

“Serious enough for you two to still be… intimate with each other.” She smirks as she finishes her wine.

“I- I…” Jon was struggling. He hadn’t seen Val since his party and the two hadn’t be close like that since April but what was he to do? Tell Dany about him and Robb? That was out of the question for now. “Fine you got me but I promise it’s nothing serious. I would of told you.”

“You better not be lying Jon Snow!”

“I’m not!” Jon said. _‘Kind of…’_

“Well. I’m glad you have something keeping a smile on your face. Some of us aren’t so lucky.”

“That’s because you don’t date.”

“Everyone is boring!” Dany sighed. “I will not lower my standard for a quick screw!”

“Sometimes a ‘quick screw’ is what we need.”

“Well are you offering?” She said raising an eyebrow.

Jon was taken back by the bluntness. “Um… I don’t think that’s the best idea given the circumstances.”

“I’m not asking to get back together. I can see that what I said last year when we broke up remains the same so I don’t want to force you into that. Friends with benefits however?”

“Dany no.” Jon laughed.

“It was worth a shot!” She said joining in with the laughter. “Honestly Jon, sometimes I think you’re the last man on the Earth worth a damn. It is a shame we didn’t work out. Guess I’ll just be celibate for the rest of my life.”

“If you think I’m the only good guy in the world then you really aren’t looking hard enough.” Jon said, thinking about how good Robb is while saying this. “You have to be willing to open up, remember?”

Dany made a face. “Jon have you met men? They’re awful.” She sneered. Having a partner was never a big part of her life. She thought that it was a useless endeavour and she’d have no part in it until Jon and after that ended, she decided nothing will be as good as what they had so now she was done. She didn’t even necessarily want Jon back, although she wouldn’t say no, just something as strong, as wild, as wonderful.

“So… I’m thinking of moving out.” Jon said sheepishly.

“Finally! Gods Jon I’ve always been worried about you in that mansion.”

“It’s not been all bad.”

“Well you had your younger siblings at least…”

“Dany.” Jon says with annoyance.

“Okay fine! Robert being in that house with you did bring me _some_ comfort. Despite what I’ve said about him, I know he truly does care about you. I still think he should do more!”

Daenerys knew Jon hated it went she went for Robb but she couldn’t help it. Robert Stark was the poster boy for what the society deemed as a young hero and for the most part she could understand. He was talented, had a firm confidence, intelligent for the most part, handsome, a fact even Daenerys couldn’t lie about, and he was strong. Which of course made them rivals. Daenerys and Robb had been competing fiercely with each other for the top spot since mid-year 9, often seen as the top 2 of their class, though Robb was more popular due to the Stark and Targaryen individual reputations. Their rivalry wasn’t what caused the tension between the two however, that was down to Jon. Dany had grown to care for him deeply and originally was cordial with the older brother… Until she was let into Jon’s world and saw what he went through. From Lady Stoneheart living up to her name in the way she acted towards Jon and the things she did to him. Sansa taking delight in reminding Jon that he ‘ _wasn’t really a Stark anyway_ ’ and the worst of all, Robb even daring to talk to Theon Greyjoy, a vile and nasty boy who made Jon get close to tears for so long. Daenerys had heard Robb talk about Stark honour and loyalty since she had started at their school yet after seeing Robb take up for people who actively sought out to hurt Jon, she thought it was horse shit. So she spoke up, and that’s where the war became much more hostile. Dany knew she had a sharp tongue and it was almost as good of a weapon as her quirk, she also knew Robert Stark hated it but she hated his hypocritical ways more. She didn’t doubt that Robb loved Jon, their bond and closeness were undeniable, but he made it seem like it was always equal between the two and how they both looked out for the other because ‘ _that’s what Starks do_ ’ but if that was the case, why was Jon the one with an almost pained look on his face, with scars and marks that he was hiding, who felt like life would be better for everyone of he hadn’t been born. Robb’s obliviousness to Jon’s awful situation infuriated her and she got that fury out with her snappy remarks towards the eldest Stark. It was the only way she could totally stop herself from blowing up and revealing things that she promised Jon she wouldn’t say. She just couldn’t understand how someone could have a sibling as good and caring as Jon yet take it for granted like Robb seemed to. If Viserys was half the man Jon was, maybe her whole life would be different but she also couldn’t stand the face Jon made when her and the eldest Stark went for each other.

“I’m sorry Jon. I’ll stop attacking your brother. It isn’t fair that we’ve kept putting you in the middle of our rivalry.”

“It took you 4 years to realise this?” Jon said blinking at her.

“Even I can be slow sometimes I guess…” She remarked.

Jon put his hand on hers and smiled at her. “I get it, thank you for trying to protect me for all these years but I can handle myself now. If I ever need my fire snapping dragon, I will let you know.”

“You better.” She said smiling.

***

In the following months, the young budding heroes prepped vigorously for the entrance exams for the hero universities. No matter the university people wanted to go to it would never be easy but the one university that most were aiming for was King’s Landing. From the children of heroes to the children of regular civilians, most aimed to be heroes. The application process was lengthy. First an application form, then an essay on your favourite hero and the impact they’ve had on society, then another essay on why you should be a hero. That usually lowered the numbers down a significant amount. If you were successful, you then got an invite to the entrance exam.

However, some potential students had a one up on the competition. Being the family member of a well respected hero easily got you in with a better chance of reaching the entrance exam, whether deserved or not, it was the ugly side of the education system. Power and money played a big part in this game of heroes and that’s just how it was. Some applicants were even more lucky to not just have a family of known heroes but of heroes that worked within the university, this was the case for the Loras and Margaery Tyrell. The grandchildren of Olenna Tyrell, The Thorn Hero, Evergreen.

“Grandma c’mon! You must be able to tell us who made it to the final process!” Loras fussed following his grandmother around her study.

“Stop following me boy! Don’t you have better things to do than pester an old lady?” Snapped the elder lady much to the amusement of a beautiful brown haired girl sitting on a nearby seat.

“You’ve already told Margaery and I that we got in! It would be helpful to know the competition! Don’t you want the Tyrell family to have the best chance at getting into King’s Landing?”

“Be quiet. I am very well aware of you and Margaery’s skill. You two will get in. Maybe you won’t get the highest scores in the exam but you’ll be no way near the bottom.” She said as she sat at her desk. “Sit down, your running around is annoying me.” She said rolling her eyes.

“Grandma, Loras does have a point.” Margaery said in a sweet voice. “Albeit not exactly in a gracious way but the point is there. We just happen to be in the same school year as a lot of kids from hero families. This year is going to be one of the most competitive years in King’s Landing’s history! As one of the directors and lecturers you could really be helping out the future of our family.”

“Margaery dear, that sweet voice may work on all the boys in your life but you’ll have to work much harder on an old crow like me.” Olenna smirked. “Ah fine! I’ll humour you both.” She said pulling some files from her draw. “I won’t give you everyone, you have to do something by yourselves but I will tell you about some of the highlights.”

“Of course.” Margaery grinned, flashing her flawless teeth.

“Well I don’t think it’s surprising to say that Joffrey Baratheon is on the list.” Olenna said rolling her eyes. “No doubt due to his father and grandfather’s meddling. We all know the boy isn’t that bright.”

“Grandma!” Loras exclaimed

“What? It’s true, I don’t see the point in dancing around the issue.” She said brushing him off. “Oh the Targaryen girl is on the list too.”

“The school is going to allow her to try? I thought they’d never let her in.” Margaery said tilling her head in confusion.

“The girl achieved one of the highest marks in both the essay assignments. There was no way they couldn’t let her. The girl is smart and if she truly is a dragon then there is a chance she’ll be let in with no issues.”

“But she’s the daughter of The Mad Hero! Surely that’s got to count for something!” Loras said standing up.

“Stop getting so excited and sit back down! Gods, at least act with some decorum boy!”

Loras slowly sat back down looking slightly embarrassed by his outburst. “Sorry Grandma. Go on.” He said composing himself.

“Theon Greyjoy is on the list.”

“Theon? Now I know there had to be some strings being pulled for that to happen.” Margaery said cringing.

“Now that’s not fair Marge... when Theon puts his head down and gets on with his work he can do some amazing things.”

“You’re just saying that because you fancy him.”

“I do not!” Loras shouted. _‘Not anymore at least.’_ His subconscious said.

“I thought you two wanted information. Instead you’re bickering! Shut up!”

Loras shut up and gave his sister a dirty look which she responded too with an eye roll. She was so annoying.

“Oh wow Khal Drogo Dothraki? A Dothraki actually applied? That’s new.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong but aren’t they a family of villains?”

“The term is vigilantes.” Margaery corrected.

“They would still be arrested for it, so yeah, villains.”

“Loras, you of all people shouldn’t be so close minded about things.” She said rolling her eyes as he glared at her.

“If you two are done! The next applicant should be no surprise to you both. Robb Stark.”

Margaery groans and Loras laughed at her. “Problem?” He grinned at her.

“I would just prefer not to hear about him okay?”

“Still bitter?” He said holding back laughter.

“I am not bitter about Robb Stark!”

“Well he is the only boy to ever dump you… must of been a huge bruise to the ego.” He laughed.

“I will kill you Loras!”

“Oh stop being dramatic!” Her Grandma demanded. “It’s not his fault you let one of the most promising future heroes slip through your fingers.”

“Yeah. I still don’t get why he broke up with you.”

“My love life is none of your business.” She said folding her arms. She didn’t want to relive the day when Robb Stark has the audacity to end things with her and tell her he didn’t love her and he was in love with someone else. She normally had any guy she was with enamoured with her within the first few months but somehow Robb was able to resist.

“Robb got the highest mark in the essay where you had to write about a known hero. Even without his father’s influence he would have been offered an invite to the entrance exam. You two need to figure out how you’re going to surpass him in both physical and mental abilities in this 3 years. Do not let the Stark boy overshadow you again!”

The two nodded. “Is that it for the highlights Grandma?” Margaery asks.

“Well there is one more name I don’t recognise on here. He scored the highest mark in the why should you be a hero essay and he did very well in the other one. Name doesn’t ring a bell though, Jon Snow?”

“Jon?”

“Jon!? What?! It can’t be.” Loras said jumping up and running around to his Grandmother’s side of the desk.

“What are you doing!?” She protested.

“Let me check something!” He said grabbing Robb and Jon’s application forms and checking them over. He looked up from the papers, looked at Margaery and slowly nodded.

“But that’s ridiculous!”

“So I’m guessing from the dramatics, you know this young man?” Olenna said growing bored of her grandchildrens’ excitement.

“Grandma, this is Robb Stark’s half brother! We went to school with him, you’ve met him before.”

“Winterwolf’s bastard son? Well I guess that explains the recommendation letter he received. I bet Lady Stoneheart had a fit.” She said smirking at the thought.

“He’s quirkless Grandma! Look his quirk is unlisted on his ID. That’s why Marge and I don’t understand why this is happening.” Loras explained as he gave his Grandmother back the forms.

Olenna hummed as she double checked Jon’s forms. “So it is... well quirkless people have tried to get in before and failed. This will be no different.”

“It’s still so strange. Jon knows he can’t be a hero without a quirk. He’s been saying he’s wanted to join the police force because of that for years. Didn’t he go to The Wall for a year?” Margaery pondered. “He’s also very smart so he knows this is a losing battle…”

“Maybe his time at The Wall broke him? But he seemed fine when I saw him at Robb’s birthday party 3 months back so that can’t be right...”

“I’m still annoyed you went to that party by the way.” Margaery spat.

“Listen, Robb has been my friend since I was 12. I’m not going to stop hanging out with him because you don’t know how to keep a man.” Loras sneered. Margaery gasped and Olenna cackled loudly.

“It’s moments like this Loras when you show that you are definitely my grandson.” She laughed. “Anyway that’s all you two are getting from me. Go and do something useful like maybe prepare for the exam instead of pestering your grandmother!” She said smirking at her grandkids as they left her study. She’d never said it openly but she was proud of them and would ensure that they would not get lost in the crowd of wannabe heroes. It was time for the new generation of Tyrells to rise to the top and she would use every strategy she knew to make this happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, my second favourite character in the Game of Thrones series; Lady Olenna. What a Queen. So a few more key players in the story got some shine and/or introduction in this one. Dany, Viserys, Olenna, Loras and Margaery all have pretty big roles and I'm glad I'm finally getting to that part!
> 
> Also Dany's quirk was finally shown a bit! It's called Fire Snap and it'll be explained a bit more in later chapters but all I can say is it is heavily inspired by Roy Mustang from the Full Metal Alchemist manga/anime and also some of the power systems from Naruto too. I want to include more manga/anime tropes in the story and since the plot is moving forward... They're coming. The next chapter is actually 25% finished so that should be another quick update but until then, see you guys in the next one!


	11. The Entrance Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I've spoken about this entrance exam since the first chapter and we're finally here. Working on trying to pick up the pace of the story since I did a lot of slow building for this mostly and I have so many ideas that I know I can't keep going so slow lol. This was also the point in My Hero Academia when I knew I was going to love the show and I wasn't wrong! As I post this Volume 20 of the manga got delivered to my house today so know it's time to read someone else's story and not mine lol. Hope you all enjoy this one!

Jon’s fist collided with Robb’s and he smirked at him. Robb returned his smirk and swung his ice staff at him. Jon ducked down and opened his right hand blasting Robb with snow blowing him backwards. Robb created an ice wall behind him to stop him from flying too far back. Jon expected this and alway launched himself towards his brother, drawing his fist far back before sending it at his brother. His fist collided with a shield and upon impact Jon kicked at Robb. Robb manoeuvred his body away and grabbed Jon’s leg and slammed him to the ground. Jon growled at the pain and pointed at Robb shooting snow bullets at him. Robb held up his shield to avoid the attack. He waved his hand and he was suddenly being taking upwards by a growing ice block. When it reached its peak, Robb launched his ice darts at Jon. Jon dodged for a short while before blasting snow out of his right foot sending him upwards to Robb. When he was in range, he pounced on him. Robb quickly took control of the situation and straddled Jon while pinning his arms down.

Knowing that they were too high up to be heard or even really seen, Jon grinned at his brother.

“Well, this is a great position.”

“If you think that now just wait until I get ahold of you tonight.” Robb smirked.

“I may be too impatient to wait for that.” Jon said, lust coating his voice.

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to finish this now.” Robb said moving his face closer towards Jon.

“I guess so!” At that moment, Jon had managed to free his little finger from Robb’s hold and shot a snowball in Robb’s face.

When Robb recoiled from the attack, Jon threw Robb off him, freeing himself from Robb. He quickly stood and got into a fighting stance. Robb wiped the snow from his face and joined Jon in a fighting stance. It wasn’t long before the two were trading blows. Both trying to outmatch the other but no one seeming to have the advantage. Jon tried to hold his ground. Robb was more use to fighting on ice surfaces so he seemed to not be slipping. Jon however consistently felt off balance which he suspected that Robb was counting on and would use against him. Instead of letting Robb take control of the battle, Jon grabbed his brother’s fists and kneed him in the stomach, before Robb could react Jon grabbed his face with his left hand and blasted them off the ice block sending them both to the ground with Robb being the one pushed downwards. Robb could feel how fast the two were falling and Jon hand on his face pushing him downwards. He quickly made an ice staff and swung it, hitting Jon in the head. Jon flinched at the pain which made him loosen his grip and stop his quirk. In that second, Robb grabbed Jon’s arm and spun them around changing their position causing Jon to get the brunt of the landing.

“Fuck.” Jon winced as he felt the pain of the impact.

“I win again.” Robb whispered as he helped Jon up, grinning at him the whole time.

“Well done boys!” Their father said walking towards the pair. “Now that was a battle! Ever since Robb suggested you two have regular sparring sessions you both have been improving greatly. I’m so proud of both of you.”

“Thank you father!” They both said. Ned placed a hand on both boys’ shoulders.

“This is the last formal training session I can give you two as my hero duties are becoming more hectic but watching both of you grow in these 9 months, especially you Jon, lets me know that our family’s legacy is safe in both of your hands. You’re both going to be amazing heroes.” Ned smiles at his sons. “I have to go now but buy yourselves a pizza. Your mother took your siblings to Lysa so it’ll be just you two for the evening okay?”

The two boys nodded and watched their father leave. Once they were sure he was gone, they were all over each other. Jon’s hands found Robb’s hair and forced him closer to him, deepening their kiss.

“You almost beat me.” Robb said in-between kisses. “It was so hot.” He breathes out, grabbing Jon’s shirt and pulling his body close. “You should be that rough with me more often.”

Jon pushed Robb against the wall and wrapped his hand around his throat pressing down slightly. “How’s this for rough?” Jon smirked, kissing his jaw line.

“Harder.” Robb grinned.

Jon granted Robb’s wish and pressed harder on his throat, kissing Robb’s face in every place he could. He felt Robb grab the back of his thighs and lift him off the ground. Robb spun them around and Jon felt his back hit the wall. He kept pressing onto his throat as Robb pressed into him. Both of them moaning as they felt how hard the other was even with their clothes concealing them. Jon let go of Robb’s throat and threw his arms around his neck and kissed Robb on the nose.

“Thank you so much for helping my training for the last few months.”

“Anything for my Snowman.” Robb said nuzzling him. “You’re going to ace that entrance exam love. I can feel it!”

“If I do, it’ll be down to you and Dad.” He said caressing Robb’s cheek. “I’m so grateful.”

“Don’t be. I would do it 1000 times over. I love you.” Robb smiles.

“Let’s go to my room.” Jon grinned.

Robb smiled like a fool and carried Jon to his bed to make love to him like they had done almost every night since the first night they decided to take their relationship to the next level. Robb didn’t think he would ever get used to the feeling he felt seeing Jon naked. Never had he seen a sight so perfect or beautiful in his life. As he took Jon fully into his mouth, he smiled hearing Jon’s moans of pleasure knowing it was him who made Jon weak like this. That it was his name that Jon called when it all became too much. His favourite part of sucking Jon is when Jon’s fingers tangled in his hair, hands guiding him up and down Jon’s cock and sometimes holding him down till Robb gagged around it. Robb knew when Jon was close to his climax as he would pull Robb off of him and pull him into a deep kiss.

“You drive me crazy Robb.” Jon whispered, his hands finding Robb’s length and stroking him. “It’s been 9 months and I still can’t believe I have you.” He gushed as he grabbed the condom on the desk and placed it on Robb

“I’m yours Jon.” Robb said grabbing Jon’s ass, teasing his entrance with his fingers. “I’ve been yours since we were children. No matter who I was dating, no matter where we were in life at the time. I belonged to you.” He said finally pushing his fingers into Jon. “Do you love me?”

“More than anything.” Jon said between hitched breaths.

As Robb worked his hole, Jon shakily grabbed the lube on the desk and coated Robb’s cock with it. He wanted him now. He rolled them over so Robb was now laying on his back and straddled him. He could feel Robb’s hard cock on his crack and smirked down at him.

“Now you know how I felt during sparring.” Jon said running his hand up Robb’s defined body.

“Don’t know how you resisted me.” He said smugly, rubbing Jon’s thighs.

Jon grabbed Robb’s cock and angled himself right above it lowering himself down and stopping when he felt the head of Robb’s dick pressing at his hole. “I knew I’d have you in my bed, all to myself, that’s how.” Jon said before he started sliding down onto his brother’s cock. Slowly easing down and taking in every inch. “Gods, Robb…” Jon said with his eyes rolling back.

“You feel better every time my love. Fuck.” Robb strained out as his hands found Jon’s hips. Jon would never know how amazing Robb thought he looked riding his cock, swearing in-between every moan, slowly beginning to bounce up and down on Robb’s dick. Robb began to thrust upwards into Jon, matching Jon’s rhythm so his thrusts would hit Jon’s spot harder. While taking him Jon’s hand found Robb’s throat and pressed down hard again and Robb arches slightly into Jon’s touch. He loved that even though Jon was the one getting fucked, he toed the line between dominant and submissive. It always kept Robb on his toes whenever they fucked and made their sex life much more interesting. Jon had that fiery look in his eyes that tended to take over when his more dominant side came out and Robb is sure he could get off from just his face alone. Jon let go of Robb’s throat and smashed their lips together, feeling overwhelmed with the desire to taste Robb. “Lay on your side.” Robb whispered.

Jon knew exactly what this meant. Over the last few months he’d learnt that this was one of Robb’s favourite positions to have him in. He slowly got off of Robb’s cock and laid on his side. Robb was soon behind him, kissing and sucking on his neck as he lifted Jon’s leg, allowing himself to ease inside of him. He buried his face in Jon’s hair, inhaling the scent he loved and knew so well as he filled his lover. The thrusts were consistent and Jon was in heaven, eventually grabbing his own cock and began stroking himself. The pleasure was too much, Robb was sucking his neck, using his free hand to grip him so tight that Jon knew he’d have a bruise later and his cock was pounding him sweetly. Jon knew he would come soon but he didn’t want it to end. 

“Robb” Jon whimpered.

“Jon?”

“I want to see you.” He pleaded. If he wasn’t so consumed with his lust he probably would of been embarrassed at how pathetic he almost sounded.

Robb pulled out and sat up, he forced Jon to lay on his back and grabbed his ankles. He bit down on his bottom lip when he saw the neediness in Jon’s face. How he wanted nothing more than Robb to be inside him. Robb spread Jon’s legs and slowly entered him, enjoying the look on Jon’s face as every inch reentered him. Jon grabbed the headboard of his bed with one hand and pumped his cock with the other. He was suddenly very happy that him and Robb were the only ones home because the noises they had been making would have alerted everyone of the true nature of their relationship. Robb began to be really aggressive and pound Jon senselessly and Jon was at the peak of pleasure.

“Gods, Robb! Don’t stop! Harder! Fuck! I’m almost there!” He called out as he reached his climax and spilled all over his chest.

This sent Robb over the edge and he quickly pulled out of Jon, ripped off the condom and stroked his cock till he too came all over Jon. Robb collapsed next to Jon on his back and handed his boyfriend a towel. When Jon had finished cleaning himself up, Robb slung his arm around his shoulder which prompted Jon to curl up next to him and wrap his arm around Robb’s waist.

“Is it corny to think that, that gets better every time?” Robb laughed.

“Yes it is, but it doesn’t stop it from being true.” Jon chuckled.

“You can never break up with me. You’ve ruined me for anyone else.”

“Why would I break up with the most amazing man, and the best fuck, I’ve ever had?”

They both laugh at Jon’s statement and held each other closer.

“How you feeling about the exam in a few weeks?” Robb asked.

“I can only use up to 28% of my quirk’s power. Even though my skills are sharp, I don’t know how well I can hold up power wise. It’ll just have to do I guess. I say I have a 50/50 chance?” Jon says.

“Jon, you need to remember what Dad said the first time we ever sparred with our quirks. Power isn’t everything. Sure you can’t use 100% and sure your quirk only works on the right side but you have a strategic mind and battle intelligence that is almost second to none. Believe in yourself like I do.” He said after giving Jon a kiss to the forehead

“You know I’m still new to this whole optimism thing.” Jon said. “Come on, let’s go shower and order some food. I need it after that” Getting up from his bed.

“What’s the point in showering if I’m just gonna dirty you up again in a couple of hours?” Robb smirked.

“Stop being gross!” Jon yelled as he hit a laughing Robb with a pillow

***

19th June. The entrance exam was here. Jon couldn’t help but breath rapidly and harshly as he stood before the large building. It felt like every hardship he’d gone through in his life had led to this moment and the weight of it all was getting to him.

“Robb… I can’t do this.”

“Huh?” Robb said turning his head to look at his brother. “What are you talking about Jon?”

“I can’t. I’m- I’m not ready… This life wasn’t meant to be for me- I’m not meant to be here- I-“

Robb closed the space between them and grabbed Jon’s hand.

“You can, you are ready, this life was always going to be your destiny, you belong here more than anyone and I love you.”

Jon looked at Robb’s smiling face intensely and took a deep breath in and out. When he was done, he returned Robb’s smile.

“Thanks Robb. I almost cracked there.” He chuckled.

“I will be your glue whenever you need me.” Robb grinned. “Come on, let’s go start the beginning of our lives.” Robb winked as he let go of Jon’s hand and walked towards the building. Jon popped his hoodie over his head and took one final deep breath in.

‘ _This is it. My first step towards becoming a hero! This is it!_ ’ He thought. He moved to follow his brother but ended up tripping over his own feet. Jon felt himself falling but was stopped before he could hit the ground.

“Wow! You almost kissed the ground! Not a great way to start your hero journey!” Said the kind voice of the young man holding him so he wouldn’t fall face first on the floor.

Robb turned around and immediately was at their side. “Jon!? Are you okay!? Gods, I separate from you for a second and you almost fall over!” He laughs. “Thank you for helping my brother, my friend!”

“Ah, it’s no problem! Hell, if it wasn’t him who fell over it would most likely be me.” He chuckled as he helped Jon stand up right. Jon looked him over, the young man was around his height but was significantly larger than him. He lacked muscle that heroes tended to have but he seemed to radiate this warm energy which made up for any of that.

“Thanks.” Jon said, his head hanging slightly down as his cheeks started to redden. He’d somehow manage to embarrass himself even before the exam had begun!

“Well everyone here wants to be a hero so I’d like to think anyone who could of helped you, would of. It’s just the right thing to do.” He smiled. “I’m gonna head inside. Good luck to you both!” He said waving the two boys off as he walked into the building.

“Gods, Jon. You’re shaking. You need to calm down.”

“I can’t Robb. I’m just so nervous. You’ve been preparing for this since you were 4, this is what you know. I’ve only had 10 months… I still can’t barely accept this is real…”

“It’s real Jon and just because you may not have been training with a quirk in mind, doesn’t mean you haven’t preparing for this.” Robb said putting a comforting hand on Jon’s back. “Don’t you remember who was training with me everyday as a child? Who sparred with me for years? Who pushed me to be better? It’s you, Jon. You’ve been training yourself for since you were 5! Maybe not exactly for this but it doesn’t mean it mattered any less!”

Robb was right. Jon remembered the times that he would push his body to his limits, knowing he had to be better and work harder than everyone else, originally due to his bastard status and then eventually because of his quirkless status. Jon’s skills aren’t a recent discovery like his quirk. They came from over a decade of hard work and sheer determination. He too had worked for this, just as much as Robb or any of the other applicants here. Jon smiled at Robb and Robb raised an eyebrow.

“Let’s go inside.” Jon said. Robb, slightly taken back but Jon’s sudden shift in resolve, could only grin as he strolled along side his brother.

Behind them a girl with familiar white hair watched the two boys hard. Just by looking at them she could tell one of them was Robb Stark. She couldn’t say she was surprised he was there but that didn’t make his presence any less annoying but the other boy he was with was another story. She couldn’t get a good look at his face as he had a hood up so when she first caught a glimpse of the figure she assumed it had to be Theon Greyjoy but as she watched, the hooded boy’s mannerisms were different and more familiar to her. The way Robb looked at the boy was not the way he looked at Theon and was usually reserved for one person. Daenerys gasped to herself as she watched the boy walk inside, wondering what the hell was happening. It couldn’t be? It wasn’t possible? Was it?

“Jon…?”

***

Jon sat and listened intently as the retired, once number 5 hero, Evergreen explained the rules explained the rules of the exam. Jon wasn’t shocked to find out that the room would be spilt into two groups. One would be doing the physical exam while the other half would be completing the written exam then swapping around when the time was finished. What did shock him was the fact that he and Robb were in different groups. Robb grabbed his hand under the desk where no one could see and gave him a reassuring smile.

“You’re gonna smash it. I believe in you.” Robb whispered.

Jon nodded and smiled back. “Thanks. I know I’ll be fine, it’s just... this will be the first time I’ve used my quirk in public since the Sludge Villain attack. It’s kind of my chance to prove to myself that I’m cut out for this-“

“Excuse me!” Said a very tall young woman in the crowd as she stood and raised her hand as she interrupted Olenna’s instructions. “You have just told us that there will be three faux villains on the testing site with three different tier points depending on their difficulty, correct?”

“Correct...” the older woman responded as she narrowed her eyes at the blonde applicant.

“Well, on the handout you have given us there are no fewer than four faux villains!” She exclaimed. “Such a blatant error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming for King’s Landing, the world’s top university!” She stated passionately. “We’re all here today in hopes of being moulded into model heroes! And, you with the curly hair!” She said as she swiftly turned around and pointed at Jon. Jon immediately pulled his hood more over his face and stared into her fierce eyes. “You have been muttering this whole time with your friend! It’s distracting! Is this a game to you?”

Robb, always ready to defend his love, immediately went to stand and give this woman a piece of his mind but Jon stopped him and muttered a “Sorry,” to the woman.

Olenna rolled her eyes hard. “Gods there is one every year.” She muttered. “Well examinee 711, if you let me finish what I was saying... the fourth faux villain will earn you no points! He’s more of a... obstacle.” She stated. “There’s only one at each site. A gimmick of sorts, that will rampage around in close quarters.” She said with a knowing smile.

“I see, no points… so it’s like a stage gimmick to be avoided.” The blonde young lady said. “Thank you ma’am! I apologise for the interruption!” She said with a bow.

When she sat down, Robb stuck his middle finger up at her and Jon covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing obnoxiously.

“So everyone got that? 10 minutes. Three enemies to get points from. One enemy as an obstacle. The goal is to get the most points! And please no attacking other examinees. You will be disqualified as we don’t want to be cleaning that mess.” Olenna chuckled. “Well that’s all from me. I’ll leave you all with our university motto.” She said walking closer to her audience. “True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life. Plus Ultra!” She stated strongly. “Good luck everyone. Do your best!”

***

Jon, now changed in more appropriate athletic wear, stared in disbelief at the site that the physical exam was about to take place in.

 _‘Its huge! It looks like a massive city. How many of these have they got on site!? How the fuck am I gonna get around enough places!?’_ He thought to himself. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to calm his self doubt. _‘Calm down Snow. You can do this. You’ve trained for this. You deserve to be here.’_ He thought while taking deep breaths.

Jon opened his eyes and saw the large young man who stopped him from falling earlier. He felt the need to thank him again. As he stepped towards the boy a hand on her shoulder stopped him.

“That young lad seems to be amping himself up for the exam.”

Jon turned around. _‘Oh fuck. Not her too.’_ He thought as he looked at the tall woman from before who called him out in front of all the examinees.

“Why are you here? Hoping to interfere?!” She said.

Jon glared at her. “Don’t touch me.” He said, shocking himself at how authoritative he could sound, Robb was rubbing off on him.

The young woman gritted her teeth as she looked down at Jon, slowly taking her hand off him and making her way to the entrance of the gate. It was there Jon noticed her incredibly thick calves which seemed to have some sort of engines coming out of them.

 _‘Whoa… Never seen a quirk like that before…’_ He said as he made his way to the entrance of the gate too, away from the giant woman, preparing himself to move at a moment’s notice.

“And… begin!”

The crowd of applicants charged into the faux city. Jon ran as fast as he could while trying to separate from the crowd. Determination took him over as he remembered his boyfriend’s words to his before they split off in their groups.

***

_“Jon, take that hoodie off your head! This secrecy thing is ridiculous now! We’re already here!” Robb laughed._

_“Leave me alone! It brings me comfort okay!”_

_“You can’t hide in the shadows forever Snowman, especially after you ace this exam!”_

_Jon gave Robb a weak smile. Robb’s unwavering belief in him gave him a bit more hope. As they reached the door of the hall Robb would be taking his exam in they both stopped and looked each other._

_“Good luck Robb.” Jon smiled. “I know you’re gonna make me proud.” He went to turn away but Robb grabbed his wrist and stopped him._

_“Hey. I know you’re a bit psyched out that I won’t be by your side in the practical exam but just know that I’m always with you Jon.” Robb said as his thumb made his way down to the finger where Jon wore the ring Robb had made him almost a year ago now. “Always.” He said with a smile as he let Jon go and made his way into the hall. Jon had to stop himself from smiling like an idiot and quickly made his way to the changing rooms to get ready for his exam._

***

Dacey’s charged forward at a two pointer enemy and suddenly vanished when it attacked her. She appeared above it, crushing the robot as she came down on it with her elbow. She vanished again and appeared in front of a one pointer and crashed her fist into it.

“I think that’s 27? Fuck, I lost count!”

“Watch it Dacey!” Called a familiar voice.

Dacey spun around and saw a 3 pointer being squeezed and crushed by vines and Loras, now in front of her, controlling the vines. He turned his head and smirked at her.

“Just because you can teleport doesn’t mean you can be reckless! I thought you learnt this!” He taunted playfully.

“Oh shut up flower boy!” She said as she vanished for a few seconds and reappeared behind him again. “How are you doing?”

“Gods, I don’t even know anymore! It’s so chaotic and hard to keep count!” He said reaching his hand out, making his vines stretch further and grab another enemy. “Guess we have to just fight and hope for the best!”

“I guess so! See you on the other side my friend!” She said vanishing again.

A green eyed, blonde boy rubbed his hands together and put his hands on a 3 pointer and a 2 pointer. The two robots’ head grew in size and exploded. He didn’t run around looking for enemies like everyone else. He walked around, calm and as cool as ever. He smirked as another enemy crossed him and he slammed his hand down on its body. Its body grew in size and it exploded just like the others he encountered. A smirk grew on his face, he wasn’t even trying, this was all too easy. He already knew his score was way too high for anyone else to reach and it was all too amusing to watch these peasants scramble for the scraps. He knew he was better than them, he had been from birth. He knew because he was Joffrey Baratheon.

Theon roared as his crushed two robots within his tentacles. He’d never felt so alive! This was the first time he was ever allow to truly use his quirk with no repercussions. He destroyed as many robots as he could. He had to get into King’s Landing, he couldn’t be torn away from this feeling. He already had something he held close to him torn from him. After his bust up with Robb at his birthday, Theon threw himself into his studies and training. It was the only thing that stopped him from giving in, calling Robb, apologising and giving him everything he wanted but no. Theon couldn’t give in to Robb’s magic anymore. It took him everything to pull himself out of it last time he entered Robb’s storm and let the wind violently toss him around for 3 months. Then, it threw him out and left him broken, but he was Theon Greyjoy. He couldn’t show that it got to him, he was the legendary Greyjoy. The one who always had a joke for everything, the one who was constantly in and out of many men and women’s beds with no remorse. He couldn’t let anyone know that Robb Stark got him. He continued attacking relentlessly, letting his anger at the fact he’d let Robb put a dent in his ‘heartless’ armour drive him forward and fight harder. He wasn’t going to let this opportunity slip through his fingers like Robb’s red hair once did.

Dacey had begun to grow tired. It was hard to keep using her quirk so frequently in such a short time span. She had started to feel dizzy and light headed. She rested on a nearby building as she composed herself. Time was almost over, she could still get in some extra points if she pulled herself together. She stumbled away from the building she was leaning on and charged at a one pointer enemy. Before she could make her move however, the robot was smashed by a flying kick of a young man who was blasting snow out of his right hand to propel him forward into it. The man had moved so fast that Dacey only got a glimpse of his face but that was all Dacey needed. She had seen that face for many years and there was no doubt in her mind of who that was.

“Jon!? It can’t be? He doesn’t have a quirk!?” She said trying to find where the boy had gone.

Jon had been making light work of the enemies and knows he should have a decent amount of points. He spotted the giant woman taking on two enemies on the other side of the road. She effortlessly destroyed one with a kick, no doubt being helped by the engines in her calves. She wasn’t just bold, she had skills to back it up. Jon turned his head and ran further into the site. There were only 2 minutes left and every point matters. He threw his right arm forward sending a wave of snow at five enemies, three worth 1 point, two worth 3 points. Just before he could go any further into the city, the ground shook and he halted. Before anyone could figure out how to react a large robot crashed through a building, it stood higher than the tallest building in the site making all the examinee’s turn and look in horror.

 _'It’s the gimmick enemy! Dear Gods, that thing is gigantic! No wonder why we have to avoid it!’_ The lanky woman thought before taking off in the other direction like the rest of the examinees, using her quirk to give her the speed advantage.

Jon turned around, he knew that this thing would be trouble and he didn’t have time to deal with it. Although he thought he had done well that didn’t mean he earned enough points. “I’ve got to get away from this thing and somehow get more points-“

“Ow…” a weak voice said.

Jon spun back around and his eyes widened when he saw the kind, large young man who helped him earlier with his leg trapped under rubble caused by the gimmick enemy. The boy struggled to free himself and his words from earlier rung through Jon’s mind.

_“Well everyone here wants to be a hero so I’d like to think anyone who could of helped you, would of. It’s just the right thing to do.”_

Jon ran towards the gimmick enemy and propelled himself upwards to its face by blasting snow from his right foot at full power. The trapped young man gasped as he saw Jon soar above him. Jon clenched his fingers in an open palm and held his right wrist tightly. He couldn’t even feel his hand and arms straining due to the adrenaline running through his body. When he reached the head of the enemy he stuck out his right arm and roared;

“ ** _Snow Cannon!_** ”

The sleeve of Jon’s tracksuit jacket tore off from the pressure and a powerful flurry of snow blasted straight into the head of the enemy, taking it clean off on impact. Everyone stared in disbelief at the curly haired boy, who had stepped up when they all ran away. Dacey and Loras, who had found each other in the chaos of getting away from the gigantic enemy, were in shock.

“See Loras! I’m not crazy, I told you! It’s Jon! I know that frame and hair anywhere. He has a quirk!”

“Fuck… I thought him applying was a stroke of madness…”

Theon Greyjoy, who had been closer to the drama, was in a state of denial. No. This couldn’t be right. Jon Snow was a quirkless bastard. A pebble compared to him. An insignificant nobody who would always be just that. This couldn’t be him! But there he was, the boy who he had bullied for years, who he was sure he was better than, _the main reason for Robb’s apprehension about their relationship_. It was impossible! It had to be a lookalike. There is no way that Jon Snow had managed to show up every one in the group like that. There was no way, there just couldn’t be…

As Jon fell to the ground he felt a sharp pain in his right arm and leg. He didn’t mean to use 100% of his power but he lost himself when someone needed saving. _‘Fuck. I can’t move my right arm or leg. I use my quirk to land safely! Damnit Snow! Father told you not to be reckless with your power!’_ He thought cursing himself. He braced himself for the impact he would make on the ground and was sure he wouldn’t survive it. However, when he landed it was not on the hard ground, it was on something soft. He tried to pull himself up to see what he landed on and it looked like a giant hand. He felt the hand move to the ground and when it did it shrunk back to normal size. Jon realised this hand belonged to the person he just saved.

“Guess that makes us even?” the man chuckled.

Jon looked over at his large saviour and smiled at him. “I guess it does.” He clutched his bad arm. It felt so cold and painful, he needed medical attention, quickly.

“And the time is over! Everybody stop what you’re doing as it will not count anymore!” Called the announcer.

The other examinee’s muttered about Jon’s performance.

“Did you see that guy earlier? He was making light work of all the enemies!”

“I know right! It all looked too easy for him.”

“Who is he? How can someone so powerful be unknown?”

“He took that robots head clean off! He knew it wouldn’t help him but he didn’t sweat!”

 _‘No.’_ Thought the blonde woman who has grilled him earlier. _‘That’s not it. Weren’t they even watching? He jumped in to save that boy! The remaining time, his own safety, what he needed to pass… there was a lot to consider but he didn’t hesitate. Not at all’_ She deduced. _‘I mean sure, if this weren’t an exam I would have done the same thing! Wait, the exam… of course… could it be? He may be smarter than I gave him credit for…’_

“I never got your name earlier.” Jon said as he slumped down next to his large rescuer waiting for the medics to reach them. “I’m Jon Snow.”

“Samwell Tarly, most call me Sam.”

“Well Sam, I think you’ll be a great hero.” Jon said smiling genuinely at him.

“I could say the same about you!” Sam laughed through the pain in his leg.

Jon didn’t know how well he did in the exam. He didn’t even know if he’d be penalised for destroying the gimmick enemy but what he did know is he liked this Sam character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the entrance exam is over! And we had some more character introductions! Sam, who I've been waiting to introduce, Joffrey is finally in the picture, yes he is a huge part of the story, and our resident giant woman, Brienne of Tarth! She was a bit of a hardass in this chapter but trust me she gets better I promise, I've based some of her personality here from one of the best characters in the My Hero Academia roster so don't worry! Also Loras and Dacey got some action finally!
> 
> Their quirks are;  
> Sam - Expand  
> Joffrey - Grow  
> Brienne - Engine  
> Loras - Vine Trap  
> Dacey - Warp
> 
> And yes they will be explained more with time!
> 
> In the next part we get my favourite rivalry coming back to the story and this time it's face to face. I'm not going to tease you, it's a Dany vs. Robb type of chapter and I'm so excited to finish it.
> 
> There are so many arcs I want to get through in this story. We're currently on the third arc (1st being the Homecoming Arc (1-3) 2nd being the Training Arc (4-9) and now the Entrance Exam Arc) and I have a total of 15/16 planned for this story so yeah... I've got a lot of writing to do but you guys seem to be enjoying it, no one has thrown any tomatoes at me yet so I'm looking forward to trying to get this all finished!
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter and please comment on how you think this crazy stream of consciousness is going! Lol


	12. A Cycle of Ice and Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! It's part 2 of the entrance exam! Now we get to see how Robb is doing. This chapter has actually been finished for like two days but I didn't want to get ahead of myself and post too quickly lol. Also this chapter has some of my favourite moments in it, hope you all enjoy!

Robb tore through two 3 pointers with two ice sai. He then threw one into the face of a 1 pointer, making it shut down. He ran at the deactivated robot, ripping his weapon out of it and proceeded to target as many enemies as he could. He never found Jon in the short half hour break between his written exam and Jon’s practical exam so he had no idea how his brother did. All he could do was trust his lover did his best and in turn do the same. Robb struck down more enemies, beginning to enjoy himself. He launched his sai at a 3 pointer, however before his weapon reached its destination, three thorns penetrated the head of the robot causing it to explode. The smoke quickly cleared and Robb was met with an unreadable stare from an ex lover.

“Robb Stark.” Margaery said with a bitter smile.

“Margaery Tyrell.” Robb said with a grin. “How have you been?” He said creating a few ice darts and launching them at some nearby enemies.

“Oh, you suddenly care about how I feel?” She asks shooting large thorns out of her arms, targeting the enemies.

“Don’t be like that Margaery.” Robb groaned, trying to keep his focus on the enemies.

“How did you expect me to be?. The last time I saw you, you told me, ’I just don’t love you Marge.’ Tell me Robb!? How would you act if the person you thought you had something great with just came out with that?” She said shooting more thorns out of her hands this time.

“Would you prefer I lied to you? Stayed unhappy in our relationship and grew to resent you?” He said pouncing on an enemy and stabbing it with a dart.

“You did lie to me Robb. You told me you loved me in our relationship, we were together for a year and a half, then suddenly you tell me you never did?!”

Robb leapt off the enemy and looked at her. “I’m sorry. I already told you this Marge. There’s not anymore I can do. I wanted to love you, I did, I tried so hard. On paper we’re the prefect match but… in reality I couldn’t get over that hurdle.” He said apologetically. “Look, now isn’t the time for this conversation but my number is still the same. We can get coffee and we talk this over. I don’t want us to have any bad blood between us…” He took one last glance at her before taking off to find more enemies leaving Margaery alone with her unchecked feelings.

***

Daenerys stood atop on of the buildings in the site, keeping keen eye for any enemies. Whenever she caught one in her eye she’d snap her fingers in that direction, setting the target ablaze. She had no intention of going all out and tiring herself during this exam. She craved a challenge and she thought the King’s Landing exam would give her that but nope. A simple enemy elimination task, she groaned.

“Viserys really did worry way too much about this exam. I could have done this without all the intense training.” She said snapping her fingers at yet another enemy. Her mind went to the figure she saw outside of the university that she was so sure was Jon. What was he doing here? He knew it was insane for someone quirkless to be doing this exam. Every year there was a story about someone quirkless who got into a hero university entrance exam and got severely, or sometimes fatally, injured and Dany didn’t know what she would do if Jon ended up with that same fate. Daenerys trusted his judgement all the time but this was different. She hoped that he had some trick under his sleeve and prayed for his safety.

“Hey! Look out!” Yelled out a voice.

Dany spun around, faced with a 3 pointer mid-attack. Before it could land its attack on her, it was destroyed by a heavy punch from a young man with copper coloured skin, black hair and eyes to match. He was wearing a grey tank top which showed off his muscular arms that seemed to be covered by a silvery hard material. When he stood before her, Daenerys was speechless, not only was this man more than a foot taller than her, he was one of the most striking people she had ever seen.

“That thing almost got you good, guess you were lucky I was here.” He said grinning at her.

Daenerys raised an eyebrow. “While I thank you for your assistance, I’m not ‘lucky’ you happened to be here.”

“You say that, but from where I was standing it looked like that robot would of knocked you off this building while you were in your little dreamland.” He teased playfully.

“And I bet you feel so big and strong helping the pretty little lady don’t you.” Dany said with sarcasm dripping through her voice.

“I’m already big and strong but helping damsels in distress does help prove it even further!”

“A damsel in distress!?” Dany laughed. “Oh dear, you’ve got to learn about me clearly. Look to your right.” The handsome man looked over to the right to see a 2 pointer leaping over buildings getting closer to them. He heard the snap of Daenerys’ fingers and saw the enemy become engulfed in flames. He looked back at Daenerys, a look of interest showing on his face. She stared back confidently. “See, I’m not your average pretty little lady. There is more burning under all of these looks, hard to believe I know. So like I said, while I thank you for your assistance, the luck here was the fact you got to meet me.” She said with a smile as she turned on her heel moving closer to the edge of the building.

“What’s your name?” He asked before she takes off.

She snapped her head back at him and gave him a small smile. “Daenerys, Daenerys Targaryen. And yours?”

“Call me Drogo.” He grins.

“Drogo.” Daenerys repeats as if she’s tasting his name. She eyes him up and down with a smirk on her face. “Be sure you do well in this exam.” She turns her head back forwards and leaps down to a smaller building, continuing this process till she could no longer be seen. Drogo walks to the edge of the building and watched the white haired girl disappear. He smiled as he watched her move.

“Wow.”

***

Ygritte pulled three arrows back and let them fly free. All of the arrows hit their intended targets and she kept moving forward, dipping in and out of shadowy alleyways to prep herself before attacking.

“Come on full focus!” She said activating her quirk. Her eyes flashed a brilliant red, her eyes darted to her left as she seemed to be analysing the situation. “Three of them… only possible to take down in two shots. Perfect!” She said to her self prepping two arrows. She ran out the alleyway and fired two arrows. Before she hit the ground the arrows had already hit their targets, one 2 pointer and a 1 pointer, she rolled as she hit the ground and quickly prepared another arrow. The arrow was a meter away from the robot before it was sliced in half, exploding before the arrow could even make contact. “What the fuck?” Ygritte cursed as she turned off her quirk and ran closer to inspect what was happening before she could truly inspect however she saw a figure with familiar red hair stand up and look at her.

“Fellow red head!” She called.

“Ygritte!” Robb said with a wave. “I never knew you wanted to come to King’s Landing!”

“I decided to keep it quiet. Saves the embarrassment in case I don’t make it.” She said laughing.

“Why wouldn’t you make it! Your archery feats are impossible with that quirk of yours!” Robb stated.

“It’s not exactly a flashy quirk that the public will fawn over though is it?”

“Ah, that’s all bullshit. When people need saving I’m sure that they’ll prefer skill over spectacle.” Robb said with a smile. “I’m gonna look for some more enemies. Good luck with the exam Ygritte!” He said placing a hand on her shoulder. “I expect to see you in class in October!” He said, winking at her before running off.

Robb spotted a 3 pointer enemy ahead of him and created an ice axe, ready to swing at the robot as soon as he was within distance but before he could reach it was engulfed in flames and Robb knew exactly what that meant. Robb stopped and watched as his longtime rival revealed herself and stared at her.

“Daenerys Targaryen.” He said with annoyance in his voice.

“Robert Stark.” She stated boredly. “Just my luck that I’d manage to see you here.”

“Aww, are you still bitter that the last time we competed I won?” He mocked.

“That was by chance!” She snapped.

“That’s what all losers say!” He grinned.

“Robert, I’m not the same girl you once knew. I have reached levels that you could only dare to dream of.” Daenerys said smirking.

“Oh really? Does that include new insults? A new attitude maybe?”

“You know, instead of focusing on me, why don’t you focus on Jon?” Robb stared at her “How could you let him enter Robert!? You know what happens when quirkless people enter these exams! I knew you’re naive when it came to Jon’s wellbeing but I never thought you were stupid!”

Robb gritted his teeth. It wasn’t unusual for Daenerys to attack him for his supposed lack of care for Jon. Looking back to the past, Robb could admit there was some truth to what she had said but this year he had changed. Jon and his relationship had totally changed and then he realised, _She didn’t know_. Robb flashed his trademark grin at the Targaryen girl. “How about you don’t speak on matters you don’t understand. Jon will be fine! It’s you who you should be worrying about!”

She scoffed. “I don’t even know why I waste my time with you anymore. I’m beyond this now.”

“Well why don’t you prove it!” He said narrowing his eyes at her. “Lets see who can get the highest score here.”

“You’re challenging me?” She said smirking at him. “Are you sure you want to do that Robert? I know you love holding your last win over me and if you do this, you won’t have that anymore.”

“No. If I do this, it just means I would have beaten you twice in a row and I’ll get to see your face in class knowing that I bested you yet again.”

“Fine. I’ll take you on, if only to show you how much I have evolved since school.” She said getting excited, there may not be love loss between the two but one thing Daenerys could count on Robb for was a challenge. While the entrance exam as a whole bored her, the idea of challenging Robb to a points battle and wiping that cocky grin off his face was irresistible.

“On my mark. You ready?” He asks.

“I’m always ready.”

“Go!”

The two darted ahead at high velocity, manoeuvring around each other as they took down multiple enemies. Dany expertly created different hand symbols before each snap, increasing the intensity and size of her flames and for every enemy she set alight, Robb hacked through another with his ice weapons. Although she’d never admit it, Dany was always thankful that she had a rival like Robb, it always kept her on her toes. She was never totally complacent in her skills because she knew that someone in close proximity to her could surpass her. Robb being a constant reminder that someone could pass you kept her working hard. The two kept up their high speed take down of the robots until they felt a rumble coming from a near by building. Robb ran to Daenerys when he saw a large menacing robot crash through the building she was near and put up an ice shield before the falling debris could fall on her.

“You okay?” He said.

“Yeah I’m fine… wow, when they spoke about the 4th enemy being an obstacle I never expected it to be so big.” She remarked.

Robb dropped his shield when he was sure they were safe and looked to the direction where the robot was going. “Shit, this isn’t good! Some examinees are too close! They’ll get caught by it!”

“You get them to safety, I’ll distract our large friend!” She said charging at the robot, snapping both her fingers, causing parts of its body to catch on fire briefly. “Hey ugly! Forget about them! Come and get me!” She yelled towards the machine as she quickly made more hand symbols and snapped both fingers setting the enemy’s head ablaze.

While Dany diverted the large foe’s attention Robb ran past them by and checked on his fellow examinees, helping those who got hurt in the chaos of trying to gimmick enemy. It was going well till he realised the ginormous robot was heading back this way with Daenerys frantically snapping but her fires doing nothing to harm it. He turned and ran towards her. Daenerys jumped to his side.

“It’s a stubborn beast isn’t it?” Daenerys groaned.

“Aw, is the dragon having trouble?” Robb jeers.

“Have you come here to be useful or not?!”

“Okay, okay. How can I help?” Robb asked rolling his eyes.

“Just… hold him back for like 10 seconds.” Dany states, jumping back a few meters.

“Wait, what are you doin- Fuck!” Robb created a huge ice wall trying to hold back beast but it only served to slow it down. “This is the longest 10 seconds ever! Can you hurry it up!” He said adding more ice to his ice wall.

Daenerys closed her eyes and muttered words that most wouldn’t understand. She had been taught High Valyrian, the language of her people, by her great uncle. It helped her channel her quirk better and draw out power more. She simultaneously was creating new hand symbols, seemingly moving faster than she ever had. She opened her eyes and stretched her arms out to her side.

“ ** _Fire Spiral!_** ” She yelled as she snapped her fingers. As she snapped a fire shot out of both of her hands, spiralling towards the large robot, piercing through Robb’s ice wall and drilling through the robots body.

“And time is over! Please everyone stop what you’re doing!” The announcer called out.

Robb let out an exhausted sigh and sat on the ground, Daenerys walked next to him and smirked at him. “Tired Robert?”

“Of you maybe.” He chuckled.

“You did good in that moment of crisis.” She said with no sarcasm.

“Was that a compliment Daenerys?” He gasped.

“I can give those out. When people are deserving of them.” She said sitting next to him.

“Well… You weren’t so bad yourself. Using yourself as a distraction was pretty bold.”

“When do I ever do anything small?”

“Fair point… By the way, I definitely won our competition.”

“In your dreams Robert!” She snapped back.

“Excuse me?” Said a man in white clothes. “Are you Robb Stark?”

Robb and Daenerys both turned their heads to the new voice. “That’s me?” Robb responded.

“Uh… Your brother, Jon Snow, suffered some pretty serious injuries in his practical exam.”

“Jon!? How is he!? Is he okay!?” Robb panicked, he could practically feel Daenerys’ knowing glare piercing right into him.

“He’s doing much better now. He suffered from some severe frostbite and some muscle strain but thanks to our on site doctor’s healing quirk, he’s over the worst of it and was able to take the written test. He still has some swelling that should go away within two days.”

“Oh my Gods…” Robb muttered

“We were going to call your parents to come and take him home but he said you drove them here so you should be able to take him home right?”

“Yes. I’ll just grab my bag from my locker… can you take me to him?” Robb said almost like a plea.

“Yes, that would be no problem!”

“I’ll be seeing him too.” Daenerys said walking past them both.

“We usually only let family members-“

“That is my best friend in there.” She said stopping and turning around, violet eyes flickering with violence. “I will be seeing him.”

Robb nor the nurse protested. Something about enraged Targaryens put everyone on edge and no one felt like having a date with flames today.

***

Jon looked at the light dressing on his right arm and lower leg and rolled his eyes. First time using his quirk in public since the Sludge Villain and he manages to injure himself, however he smiles and decides it was worth it when he remembers how he was able to help Sam. He began to wonder how his father would react, he did tell him to keep his power outage down to a percentage he can use without hurting himself but he lost that train of thought in the heat of the moment. Jon knew that no matter what the outcome of the exams were he would have to work on his self control. He couldn’t use his power wildly just because of adrenaline.

  
“Jon!?” Robb blurted out, rushing into the room.

“Robb? I-“ Jon wasn’t able to say anything more before he was trapped in a tight hug. “Hey, it’s okay! I’m okay.” Jon reassured. Robb pulled back to look at Jon and Jon could see from how red his eyes were that Robb had been crying. “You big softie.” He smiled.

“I knew something was wrong when I couldn’t find you in the break and you wouldn’t answer your messages. Gods, Jon when the nurse told me you got severely injured I imagined the worst I-“

“Hey! Slow down, I’m here and I’m fine. Just some swelling for a few days.”

“Jon!?” Daenerys stammered as she ran into the room. She put her hand over her mouth as she saw Jon in his bandages. “Who did this to you!?” She roared. “I will have their heads! I will lay waste to them and burn them to the ground!”

Jon and Robb both looked at her, mouths dropped in shock of her terrifying rage. “Dany… It’s okay…” Jon said trying to calm her down.

“No it is not! Look what they did to you! I will get revenge for you, with fire and blood! I will take it! And you!” She said pointing at Robb who had now gone wide eyed. “I blame you for this! How could you let him do something so reckless!"

“Dany! Let me explain! This wasn’t Robb nor did someone do this to me!” Jon babbled out.

Daenerys narrowed her eyes at the dark haired man. “You have 5 seconds to explain this to me Jon Snow or so help me Gods-“ Daenerys was hit in the face with a snowball. Startled and off guard she actually fell to the ground.

“Oh my Gods I’m so sorry! I didn’t think you’d trip! You’re usually ready for anything!” Jon panicked, not wanting to infuriate his friend anymore than she already was. Dany wiped the snow off her face and looked at Jon.

“Did you just…”

“Yeah…”

“You have a…”

“Yeah…”

“Since when!?” She shouted.

“Since last year August…” Jon said, feeling like he was for sure dragon food.

“And you didn’t tell me!? Is there any other major life details you haven’t told me!?”

 _‘Well, since that day I’ve been dating Robb and the sex is pretty amazing.’_ He thought but never would say. “Uh… remember when I told you I was thinking of moving out of Stark Manor? Well, I’m moving in with Robb.”

“Well… That is less shocking but still! When we start keep secrets from each other! And Robert, why couldn’t you ease my worries back in the exam!?”

“We’re not exactly friends…” Robb stated.

“You let me call you stupid and insult you! Now I’m not opposed insulting you, I’ve been doing it since I was 14, but only when it applies!”

“Wow, I feel so amazing hearing that!” He said rolling his eyes as he remembered the many insults thrown at him by Daenerys.

“Dany, don’t blame Robb. I kinda swore him to secrecy. He told me it was stupid from the beginning-“

“I really did. He was even wearing that stupid hoodie to hide his identity today!” Robb jumped in.

“That’s what that hoodie was for? Dear Gods, Jon you’re gonna need a better disguise than that, I could tell it was you from behind from a mile away.”

“I know right!?” Robb agreed

“Okay, I’m starting to feel attacked. Who’s side are you on anyway!” He said looking at Robb.

“The side that doesn’t get me burnt!” He grinned.

Jon and Dany both rolled their eyes.

“Dany, I’m sorry. I wanted to train my quirk to at least a decent level before I started telling people about it. I’ve basically been in training with my Dad and occasionally Robb for the last 10 months, its the reason why I’ve been such a ghost lately.” Jon admitted.

“I see…”

“If it’s any consolation, you’re the first person I’ve told other than my family, and even then Bran, Rickon and Uncle Benjen told most of them so, yeah. You’re one of the few people I’ve actually told…”

“This still doesn’t explain the injuries!” Dany exclaimed

“Ah, the thing with my quirk manifesting late is my body isn’t use to certain power outputs so I try to keep it capped at 28% but, one of the examinees almost got crushed by that gimmick robot so I may have gone overboard in all the excitement and used 100%?”

“Jon!” Robb said hitting him in his good arm. “Dad said-“

“I know what Dad said but it was the guy who helped me out this morning and… I moved without thinking, all I knew is he needed to be saved… So I blew the head off of the robot.”

Robb and Dany both gasped.

“Wait, wait, wait! You blew the head off of that thing!?” Dany laughed.

“I mean it was with a special move so nothing special.”

“Most people our ages don’t have special moves Jon.” Robb laughed.

“Okay, maybe it is something special but anyway! Dany, I’m really sorry, please forgive me.” He said pouting. Dany rolled her eyes and moved closer to Jon.

“Lie to me again, and I will end you.” She laughed. “Don’t scare me like that anymore okay? My little heart can’t take it!”

“No more scary reveals. Got it.”

***

Robb helped Jon to his car, he would of carried him but Jon severely protested stating he was not Robb’s bride. Once they both were in the car, Robb grabbed his hand and kissed it.

“Gods, that was scary Jon.”

“Hey, I’m the worrier in this relationship. You’re meant to be the one that says it’s alright! I’m not comfortable with this shift in roles!” He tried to joke but Robb was still shaken.

“I think… hearing you were injured made me release for the first time what I’ll go through when we eventually become heroes. I’m always prepared for Father or Mother or even myself to be injured when doing this. Even our younger siblings, they’ve had quirks so long that becoming heroes has almost been the only option, but with you… Its all happened so fast that it slipped my mind that this is dangerous work we’re getting into Jon. There are times you’re going to get injured and I don’t know how I’m going to act when I hear that…”

“Robb… I-“

“I don’t think you know how much of a rock you are for me Jon. You give me my strength, you keep me going, you’re my confidant, you’re my reason for waking up everyday. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you. You say I’ve been your hero since you were 4 but you’ve always been mine. Before we were together, before the quirk, before our feelings became this strong, you were always my hero and I don’t know how to handle the thought of you being taken from me…” Robb explained, tears now beginning to fall.

Jon held his face with his good hand and wiped away Robb’s tears. “Come on Robb… don’t think about the bad stuff. Yes, there is chance we’ll get injured doing this but we’ll be out there doing good in the world, and we’ll be doing it together. Besides I’ll have you by my side when we can finally get out there, and if that’s the case I know I’ll always be safe.”

“What if I’m not good enough? Not strong enough?”

“You’ve always been good enough! You’re Robb Stark and it’s time you start remembering that!” He said giving his hand a squeeze before kissing it. “You think I haven’t had sleepless nights thinking about if you got hurt while doing hero work? It’s something I’ve just had to come to terms with but I have faith in your skills Robb and if one of us happens to get injured, we’ll just have to be there until the other gets better.”

Robb sighs and leans over to kiss Jon. “I don’t think I’ll ever get use to this fear but I guess I’m just gonna have to learn how to cope.” He chuckles weakly. “Let’s go home.” Jon nods and lets go of Robb’s hand as he drives them back to Stark Manor.

“Hey… is Daenerys always like that when she gets angry?” Robb slowly asks.

“You mean the whole burning to the ground and the fire and blood promises?”

“Yeah… that.”

“It’s pretty normal for her.” Jon said nodding.

“Gods…” Robb breathed.

“It’s kinda scary… also kinda hot at times too.” Jon admitted.

“I can definitely see that.” Robb said laughing, Jon joining him laughter soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the exam is over! I was actually dreading this part of the story when I first mapped it all out but writing it was really fun. Some familiar faces return and a new one is introduced, Margaery, Ygritte and Drogo! Their quirks are;
> 
> Margaery: Thorn Bomb  
> Ygritte: Full Focus  
> Drogo: Steel
> 
> But the real stars of this chapter were Robb and Dany, I love writing those two together and it's only going to get better as the story moves forward. I hope it's obvious that they don't hate each other, just really rub each other up the wrong way. Also Jon and Robb being scared of and attracted to Angry Dany is my favourite thing ever.
> 
> Anyway the next one is coming soon and we shall get some more Stark sibling love because it's needed, also we find out the results of the entrance exam! Exciting!
> 
> See you all next time


	13. Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally here! At the end of The Entrance Exam Arc! It went from an arc I was dreading writing to an arc I loved! This is a bit of a calmer chapter after having two filled with action. Not much to say here but hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also this story hit 2000+ views, I know that's not a lot compared to some other stories but thank you to everyone still reading! I appreciate it so much!
> 
> Side note; Sorry if there are any small grammar/spelling mistakes, it's 4.10am as I write this and I am tired lol.

3 weeks had passed and Jon was on edge. He knew he did a decent job in the exam but there was so much he was unsure of. Would he get point deduced for destroying the enemy that was meant to be avoided? Would they see the fact he got injured by his own quirk as a reason to why he wasn’t ready? Or maybe he just didn’t get enough points? Robb would reassure him everyday and fuck him every night to take Jon’s mind away from his self doubt and though it would work for a while, every night while he was wrapped in Robb’s arms, his mind always went back to the questions that cluttered his mind. It wasn’t until they finally received an email from King’s Landing that he knew his worrying could be brought to an end.

“Did they really need to send a video? What ever happened to a nicely written email?” Robb questioned.

“It’s King’s Landing, Robb. They go above and beyond with everything.” Jon said. “Is it okay if I watch mine alone? I kinda wanna process this by myself.”

“Yeah, that’s fine!” He said getting up from Jon’s bed. “Come down to my room when you’re done.” He kisses Jon on the cheek and leaves him to be alone. As Robb makes his way to his own room he makes a silent prayer for Jon. He knows Jon deserves to be in King’s Landing, he’s probably had to fight much harder than anyone else in the exam just to be there. It was time for the world to give Jon Snow what he deserves.

Jon opened up his laptop and opened up the email, he hadn’t realised how heavy he had begun to breathe. This was it, the moment of truth, so see if his hard work this past year had all been worth it. He clicked on the video, prepared for whatever his fate was.

_“This is a projection! I am here!”_

Jon yelped as he saw number 1 hero, The Stag, appear on his screen.

_“Hello Jon Snow! It has been a while hasn’t it!? I am back in town for one reason only! I have decided to teach at King’s Landing so I’m personally telling all the examinees how they faired within the exam! Now, Jon Snow…”_

Jon closed his eyes and braced himself.

_“For the written exam… you pass! However, for the practical exam… you scored 47 villain points!”_

“47… That’s not too bad?” Jon breathed out as he opened his eyes.

 _“However!”_ The Stag bellowed making Jon jump back again. “ _That is not the end of the story! Please watch the screen!”_ Jon watched as the scene changed from The Stag to an image of his new acquaintance.

_“Erm… Excuse me but…?”_

“Sam?!”

 _“He came to see us after he finished his written exam! Why you ask? Stay tuned!”_ The Stag said as he reappeared on the screen and disappeared as soon as he was done.

_“Do you know that curly haired guy? Quite pale? Slightly long face? Dark grey eyes? Average height? Kinda rugged facial hair? What was his name again… Jon Snow?”_

“Is my face really long?” Jon thought out loud rubbing his chin.

_“Could you give him a few of my points? I don’t know how well he did in the physical exam but I know he would of got a few more points if it wasn’t for him trying to save me! That guy saved my life!” Sam declared._

_Lady Olenna turned around and smiled genuinely. “I’m afraid we can’t give him your points… but there shouldn’t be a need for it young man!”_

The screen changed back to The Stag as Jon stared wide eyed at the screen.

_“There was absolutely no need for you to put yourself in danger! You’ve acquired your quirk and moved others with your actions Jon Snow!”_

Jon’s eyes begun to sting.

_“This exam you see… we weren’t just watching for villain based points! A hero course that rejects those who do the right thing is no hero course at all! Think this is all for the cameras all you want! In this job you risk your life and put your money where your mouth is!” Rescue points were also a factor here! Another fundamental way for King’s Landing to evaluate you!”_

“Oh my Gods…”

_“46 rescue points for Jon Snow! And while we’re at it, 30 for Samwell Tarly! And that brings Jon Snow’s total score to… 93 points! Which brings you too... Third in total points!”_

Jon gasped and put his hands over his mouth as the screen changed to show the scoreboard with his name right there in the third spot, tears finally began to fall as he realised what this meant.

 _“You’re in. Jon Snow, this will be your hero university!”_ And with that the video ended.

“I- I- I did it…” He managed to get out. He smiled through his tears as his body shook with shock. “I did it! Gods, I did it!” The hard work, the long days, the training, the trials, the stress, the drama, it all paid off. Happy sobs left his mouth, not only did he succeed in his goals, he excelled! He’d somehow managed to get to third position.

Robb entered his room like clockwork, grinning at him. Jon looked at him tears still running down his face and smile back. “I did it Robb.”

“You did!” He said walking towards him and hugging Jon tightly. “And you smashed it like I said you would! 93 points? Third in the rankings? Fuck!”

Jon backed off and wiped his tears away. “How did you know I -“

“Who do you think was second?” Robb smirked. “97 points!”

“Gods, Robb! We’re both going to King’s Landing!”

“I had no doubts!” He said as he pressed their foreheads together. “You’re getting everything you deserve Jon.” He smiled.

Jon’s phone vibrated, he separated from Robb to check who was messaging him.

**Dany - 2:20pm**

_‘3rd in the rankings? I’m impressed Jon Snow! Looking forward to seeing u in class yet again! Also tell Robert ‘HA’. He’ll understand it.’_

“Whose that?” Robb said trying to peer over Jon’s shoulder.

“It’s Dany… She’s congratulating me… She also told me to tell you, ‘ _HA_ ’!”

Robb took in a sharp breath. “I can’t stand her.” He growled.

“Care to fill me in on what this means?” Jon said dumbfounded.

“Well, who do you think came first in the rankings?” Robb grumbled.

“… Oh.”

Robb put his head in his hands and groaned loudly. “She’s never gonna let me live this down! And it’s official too!”

Jon forced his laugh back as he rubbed Robb’s back to comfort him. “There, there. Don’t worry, I know how to fix your bruised ego.”

“How?”

“Well, if you shut my room door, I can show you.” He smirked then proceeded to slowly suck on his own thumb. Robb tilted his head when he realised what Jon was suggesting, he promptly ran to the door to shut it and all but leaped back onto the bed and pulled Jon closer to him as he chuckled at Robb’s eagerness.

***

“Second and third place in this years King’s Landing Entrance Exam? You guys must of had some lousy competition!” Sansa taunted and was almost immediately hit with a snowball. “Hey! I was joking!”

“Sorry, my hand slipped!” Jon grinned at her. Sansa narrowed her eyes at Jon.

“I’m so going to get you back for that.” Jon playfully stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same.

“Dad is going to be so excited when he gets home! He may even cry!” Arya laughed.

“That man would never cry.” Robb chuckles. “Trust me, I’ve seen him after all of your births and not one tear was shed. Maybe it’s because he knew he hit the jackpot the first time around.”

“Oh shut up Robb, he wasn’t even there for yours, remember?” Jon fired back with a smug look which caused an eruption of laughter from Sansa and Arya.

“You know what…” Robb said with a gobsmacked look on his face. “Just for that comment, I’m gonna help Sansa get you back later.”

“That’s not fair!” Jon protested.

“Sounds fair to me!” Sansa giggled.

“Moving on! There’s a reason Jon and I wanted to speak to you two as soon as we got the news.” Robb said.

“We wanted to tell you guys first as it would honestly be easier…” Jon took a deep breath. “Now that it’s official that we’ll be going to King’s Landing, Robb and I are moving out so we can be closer to uni.”

“What!? No. I don’t like this.” Arya huffed. “You’re going to leave me with Sansa!?”

“Wait, wait, wait, what’s wrong with me!?”

“What’s right with you!?” Arya shouted back.

“Hey! Stop it you two! You guys are gonna have to get along better, you’re going to be the eldest Stark siblings of the house and we can’t have Bran and Rickon thinking it’s okay to mindlessly insult each other.” Robb explained.

“You know what? I actually didn’t ask for this responsibility and besides, Arya and I will never be as close as you and Jon, you’re like two peas in a pod and you’ve been like that since before the rest of us were alive!” Sansa said rolling her eyes.

 _‘If only you knew Sansa…’_ Robb thought.

“Don’t act like it’s impossible to get along now. Sansa before last year you didn’t even act like we were related and now? I can throw snowballs at you without you setting your little soldiers on me.” Jon grinned.

“Can you?”

At that moment Jon, yelped out as he felt something cold and hard repeatedly whacking both of his legs. When he looked underneath the table he saw two 2 foot ice soldiers attacking his legs with clubs. ‘Sansa!”

“I told you I was gonna get you back!” She preached pointing at him.

“Call them off!” He said pulling his legs onto the chair.

“Only if you promise to cut it out with the snowballs!”

“I promise! I promise okay!?” Jon said holding his legs to his chest, trying to avoid the abuse.

“Good!” She said twirling her fingers and suddenly the ice soldiers immediately melted.

“You guys can visit us when you want. It’s an hour drive, you just have to call us.” Robb smiled.

“This is like Jon going to The Wall again only now I’m losing two brothers, it’s not fair! Who’s gonna train me in combat!? Haven’t you thought about anyone but yourselves!?” Arya said, her age finally showing. Jon and Robb both look at Sansa in regards to this statement.

“Oh no. I know what that means and the answer is no!” Sansa protested.

“C’mon Sans, you know how Mum is with her and Arya really wants to be a field hero!” Robb reasoned.

“But I fight completely different to you two! It’ll be like starting from the beginning! There’s a certain grace to what I do you know, like a ballerina, and Arya just…” She searches for the nicest way to put this, “doesn’t have it.”

“Well Robb and I don’t exactly fight the same. He’s a strength and brawling guy whereas I’m about speed and agility so Arya already deals with being taught in different ways. Besides I think she could do with learning a bit more grace.” Jon says with muffled laughter.

“What’s that meant to mean?!” Arya says narrowing her eyes at Jon.

“Well one, you can’t be a brawler like Robb, your frame is much tinier and you need a style that suits you better if you want to stay in a fight and two… well you’re kinda heavy footed so maybe learning some more poise and grace will do you good!” He said finally laughing.

“I hate you, I hate you both!” Arya hissed. “But… I’m going to miss both of you.” She says sadly.

“Aw, come here you little troublemaker!” Jon says as he stands up and opens his arms, Arya runs into his body and holds him tight, Robb soon joins in and wraps his strong arms around them both. Jon looks at Sansa and smiles. “Come on! There’s room for another Stark in this hug!”

“Ew, I’d rather not.”

“Stop being such a teenager and come and hug your brothers who are going to miss you dearly!” Robb demanded jokingly.

“Alright, alright! Gods!” Sansa laughed as she joined the Stark embrace. “You two better come back and visit us!”

“Of course we will!” Robb assured squeezing his siblings tight.

“Promise?” Arya asks.

“We promise.” Jon responds.

***

Jon and Robb told their Father about their acceptance into King’s Landing and proud was a mild word to explain how he felt towards his two boys and finding out they were top 3 in the rankings was just the cherry on top. After his excitement lowered Robb told his Father about the boys’ decision to move. While Ned understood, Catelyn was visibly disheartened by the news, though she didn’t voice her opinion. Robb had barely spoke to her outside of necessary reasons or just common respect since her outburst at his birthday. She knew no matter what she said Robb wouldn’t listen, she’d lost him to his bastard brother and she had to accept that for now. The harder part was explaining it to their youngest brothers. Rickon cried for ages when Jon tried to explain and had to hold him for hours. Bran demanded that his older brothers video call him every week or they would be in big trouble.

The two wasted no time trying to find a new home. Jon insisted they find a place with a decent backyard because he refused to leave without his hound, Ghost, and was sure Robb would want to have his canine partner, Greywind, with him.

“Why is West London so expensive!?” Jon said with annoyance.

“Jon… North London isn’t cheap, we just don’t have to pay to live here.” Robb laughed.

“I know, I know but still! Finding a decent place with 2 bedrooms and a backyard is ridiculous!”

Robb looked at a few of the house listings and then stared at the grey eyed man. “You’re a Stark… You don’t have to worry about money!” He said hitting him softly.

“Well actually, I’m a Snow.” He says while avoiding Robb’s glare. ”And I get it, we’re fortunate enough to be able to afford these places but still I don’t want us to be spending so much on rent…”

“Think of it this way, this is going to be the place we spend a decent portion of our new lives together. It’s our first home. Don’t you want that place to be… amazing?”

“You talk like a privileged rich kid.” Jon said laughing.

“Well I am, and so are you!” Robb said laughing, he kisses Jon on the cheek. “Keep looking, tell me when you find something you like okay?”

Jon eventually finds a few places that he likes and doesn’t scream ‘spoilt rich kids’ too loudly but during their house viewings the two brothers fall in love with the smallest house. It was all one level with two good sized bedrooms, an open plan kitchen and living room, a modern bathroom and the backyard that Jon longed for.

“Robb, it’s better than it looks online! That never happens!” Jon says excitedly after some failed house viewings. “And we won’t have to refurnish much! I know it’s smaller than the others but it’s feels right.”

“It’s pretty nice isn’t it! I could see us having a good life here.” He said wrapping his around arms around Jon. “I think we should do it.” Robb grinned.

“You sure it isn’t too small for the heir of Winterfell?” Jon says sarcastically.

“Ha, ha” Robb says flatly. “As long as I’m with you, I’m happy anywhere.” He said bumping their noses together.

After the two boys decided on the place, they slowly started packing up their things. They spent their final 3 weeks in their childhood home mainly with their younger siblings, trying to create new memories with them before they parted from them. No matter what happened in his childhood, Jon loved them all, they were the sunshine in his otherwise gloomy home life. Robb also had a burning love for his siblings, as the oldest Stark child, he’d watched all of them grow up and felt protective over them. His protective nature reared its head more often as the time to move came closer.

“I’m worried about them.” Robb said, his head in Jon’s lap.

“Hmm?” Jon hummed as he thoughtlessly ran his fingers through Robb’s hair.

“Arya, Bran, Rickon! Without us what’s going to happen?”

“What about Sansa?”

“She’s pretty set into her ways now. I don’t think there’s any moulding her.” Robb chuckled. “Plus, Sansa has a quirk like us, a quirk of winter, but the others? They have manipulation quirks like my Mum but I don’t want them to basically be my Mother’s brainless golden children, it isn’t as fun as it seems.”

Jon sighed. “Maybe we have to trust that Dad will step in and-“

“Do you really think that will happen?” Robb cuts in. “Jon, look how he did with your wellbeing. My Mum has openly been vile to you and what has Dad really done? I love him but it’s unlikely that he will speak up. He may be able to stand up to any villain but his wife?”

Jon frowned, even Robb wasn’t blind to his Father’s spinelessness when it came to his wife. anymore. “What can we do? I feel bad leaving them Robb. At least when I was at The Wall they had you to fight in their corner. Bran seems happy with your Mother’s training but Arya? She’s miserable! And Rickon, well he should be allowed to make his own decisions.” Robb went silent and thought hard about what he could do. After a while of silence, Jon kisses his forehead. “Careful you’ll hurt yourself.” Jon chuckles.

“Hey! I almost had an idea there!” Robb pouts. “A-ha! I remember! How rusty are your drawing skills?”

“They’ve never been rusty.” Jon corrected “I’ve been doodling some hero costume designs for the last few months now.”

“Perfect! Get out your drawing pad now, I’ve got the best idea!” Robb sang as he rose from Jon’s lap. “Meet me in my room in 10 minutes!”

***

14th August. The day before moving day, Jon and Robb decided to take their siblings out for the day. Wanting to create one more memory of when they would all be living in the same home. Rickon had spent most of the last 3 weeks hiding both Jon and Robb’s things so they ‘couldn’t leave anymore!’. Unfortunately for the 9 year old, Jon and Robb knew every hiding place in Stark Manor, partially due to them growing up there and also because they’d had to become experts in not getting caught over the past year. The rest of the siblings seemed to sadly accept that their brothers were moving on and made the most of their last day together. When the day ended and their siblings retired to their rooms, Jon and Robb smiled as they got their final surprises ready.

“Rickon? Can we come in?” Robb asked knocking on the door

“Yeah it’s fine!” Called the boy from his room.

The two entered the room to see their youngest brother playing video games not even glancing at them. “How you doing little man?” Asked Robb.

Rickon sighed slightly. “I’m okay… today was fun.” He tried to force a smile.

Jon sat next to him and wrapped his arm around the young boy. “You don’t have to put on a brave face for us.”

Rickon rested into Jon’s body. “Do you guys have to go?” He pouted.

“I’m sorry little man but we won’t be too far, I promise we’ll come and see you!” Robb reassured as he ruffled Rickon’s hair.

“Can’t I come live with you two? I won’t take too much room!”

Jon laughed weakly. “This is your home Rickon, besides what about school!?”

“School isn’t as important as you guys!” Rickon said burying his head into Jon’s chest. “I can go to a new school!” Jon gave his little brother a full hug and gave Robb a pained face, he felt awful.

Robb sat opposite them and sighed. “It isn’t as simple as that Rickon. You’re only at the beginning of your journey. You have no idea how lucky you are to be here with one of the greatest heroes and learn from him. You enjoy watching Jon and I spar right?” Rickon nodded at him. “Dad is the reason why we’re so good. These young years are crucial for you in your hero journey and you need stability little man.” Rickon frowned and huffed. “Jon and I are going to finally go and follow in our family’s footsteps and become heroes. We need you and Bran to hold the fort down here and work on being the best you guys can be for when it’s your turn. Can you do that for us?” Robb smiled.

Rickon perked up slightly. “I can try…”

  
“We have something that might be able to help you with that.” Jon said reaching into his pocket and handed Rickon a black box. “Open it.” He smiled.

Rickon inquisitively opened the box. He was greeted by a necklace with a wolf pendant made from ice. He stared at it wide eyed as he took it out of its box. Jon put his hand on his back, “I know that your quirk is more like your Mother’s but with this… you’ll have the power of winter too. Go on, touch it.” Rickon’s quirk, Emulate, allowed his body to adopt the properties of a material when he placed his fingertips on it. He touched the pendant and his hand took the form of ice. He stared at it in wonder.

“And trust me, I have made sure that this ice won’t melt!” Robb grinned. Rickon smiled at his two brothers. “Come on let me put it on you!” Robb said as he took the necklace from the young boy, carefully put it on his brother and hugged him. “Already looking like a little hero.”

***

“Gods Bran, you’re improving in leaps and bounds!” Jon inquired looking up at the boy.

“You think?!” Bran grinned, sitting on the ceiling. “I can practically stick to anything now!” He said as he began running around his ceiling, down the wall and eventually stopped when he reached his two brothers with a big smile on his face.

“Looks like Mum has been doing great with you!” Robb chuckles.

“Yeah, I seem to be the only one though.” Bran shrugs. “You should see Arya in our training sessions.”

“We’ve heard it’s pretty bad.” Robb admitted.

“I mean… it has its okay days. When its combat training days Arya is in her element, a bit too brutal for Mum but she can’t deny her skill. Even the general hero studies parts are fine! It’s as soon as we start talking about the real world and how we should use our quirks…” Bran grimaced at memories of his mother and Arya’s shouting matches. “It isn’t pretty.” Robb groaned loudly and Jon stayed silent, not really wanting to get involved in conversations about Catelyn Stark’s ways. Bran sensed their brothers’ worry and tried to perk up the mood. “But honestly guys, I’m fine. I know you two worry about all of us but I’m happy, I promise!”

“We kind of figured you were more pleased with the training. Bran, you already show so much promise.” Jon smiled. “That’s why we’re going to give you something.” He said handing him a notebook. “I’ve been logging in all my knowledge about heroes since I was younger than you. Even when I was quirkless, I was always gathering information… I know you’ll do well with all this.” Bran took the notebook and flicked through the pages. It was filled to the brim with information, costume diagrams, battle techniques, quirk types and more. “And I even made Robb write some things in there so you have years worth of hero tips from both of us at your disposal!” Jon finished. He knew that Bran was already smarter than his years. Though the boy was only 11, he got to grips with things much quicker than a lot of people with a few years on him so his older brothers knew this book would only help him grow.

“Thank you guys…” Bran was in shock. He could remember Jon carrying around his notepad everywhere, in fact there were many times when his parents explicitly had to tell Jon to leave it at home. Now Jon was giving it to him, he hugged both Jon and Robb, he totally understood why the two were leaving. Being a hero was a huge responsibility but he knew the two would rise to challenge, didn’t mean he wouldn’t miss them.

***

“Take me with you.”

“Arya, we’ve already gone over this…” Jon sighed.

“I can sleep on your sofa!” Arya reasoned. Jon put his hand on her shoulder and gave her an apologetic look and she simply sighed. “Worth a shot.”

“I really am sorry but you can visit as much as you’d like! We’re an hour away!” Jon tried to raise Arya’s spirits but it wasn’t working.

“It won’t be the same though will it? Jon, sometimes I feel like you’re the only person who gets me here. I love our family, I do, but I just feel so disconnected sometimes. When you were at The Wall I struggled so much. Robb tried, he really did, but we both know he just can’t fully understand what it’s like to be an outsider here. He’s the beloved heir! But with both of you going, I don’t even have someone trying!”

“I’m a phone call away. Anytime you need to talk okay?” Jon recalls how many times Arya called him on FaceTime almost every week to just let off some steam. He already knew this would be a regular thing that would happen. “I have something for you.” He said trying to brighten up the mood.

“A present?” The smile on her face let Jon know it clearly worked.

“Close the door.” He said with a small chuckle. Arya ran off to do as she was told as Jon unravelled the package he brought with him. When she turned around she was greeted by Jon taking out a small ice sword out of a sheath. Arya’s jaw dropped. “This is no toy okay? If I hear anything about you being irresponsible I’m taking it away!” Jon said in his big brother voice. Arya rolled her eyes and slowly took it from Jon, marvelling at it.

“It’s so skinny.” She said still admiring the gift.

“So are you. I designed the sword with you in mind and Robb made it. It’s more for a fencing style of combat so it won’t hack a man’s head off but it can poke him full of holes if you’re fast enough.”

“I can be quick!” Arya smirked.

“You’ll have to practice everyday.” Jon smiled. “How’s it feel?”

Arya takes a few practice swipes. “I like it” She smirked, she felt her brother’s hand on her shoulder.

“Be more delicate! Loosen your grip slightly! Okay, first lesson-“

“If you tell me to stick ‘em with the pointy end, I’m going to stick you with the pointy end.” She said with a small glare causing a hearty laugh to come from Jon. She turned to face him, tears finally filling her eyes. “I’m going to miss you…” She went to hug him but Jon stopped her.

“Careful!” He said pointing at the sword. Arya let out a small chuckle as she put the sword down on her bed and jumped into Jon’s arms hugging him tightly. Jon tried to hold back tears of his own, he would miss his sister dearly. “All the best swords have a name you know.”

Arya hummed for a while. “Delicate, sharp and skinny. Just like needle.” She smirked.

“And all of your future enemies will fear it when it’s drawn!” Jon laughed. “You’re gonna do us proud troublemaker.”

***

“Can I have your room when you go?”

“What!? No! Why?” Robb exclaimed.

“It’s bigger than mine.” Sansa said nonchalantly.

“It’s my room!”

“But you’re moving out.”

“That means nothing!” Robb protested.

“What if I got Mum to use her quirk to get rid of the wall between our rooms? She could do it in no time! Just a touch of her fingers and-“

“I thought I was going to miss you.” Robb sneered.

“I’m just joking! Kind of…” Sansa smirked and Robb shoved her lightly.

“Sansa, Jon and I are really counting you to help everyone out.” He said softly.

“Robb… I don’t know if I can handle that responsibility. I’ve never had to be the one people look up to, that’s you! You’re golden boy!”

Robb groaned. “Much to my dismay.” He said rolling his eyes. “I believe in you Sansa. You’ve been there for me before.” He said with a knowing smile.

“Well… that was different.” She said brushing Robb off, she sighed. “I still can’t believe you and Jon made Arya a sword. Mum is going to have a fit.”

“Yeah she will… Good luck with that!” He grinned and Sansa hit him in the arm. “That reminds me we didn’t forget you!” Robb pulled out an ice dagger with a wolf engraved on the handle.

“Robb…”

“I know. You don’t like to use weapons but come on. Even the best ballerinas have a trick up their sleeves! Maybe it helps to have something else be ‘en pointe’?”

“That is the worst pun you’ve ever-“

“I know! It felt bad coming out!” Robb said laughing. “But please take it, Jon and I worked really hard on making you something that fit with your style.” Sansa shook her head and took the dagger. She threw it in the air, spinning it and effortlessly caught it by its handle. Robb smiled at her. “See, perfect for you.”

“I guess I’ll try it out every now and then.” She said as she pulled Robb into an embrace. “Good luck with everything.”

“Thank you Sans, you call me if things get too crazy okay?”

“And the same to you.” She said squeezing him slightly.

***

The next day was hectic. All of the family, even Catelyn, helped with the big move. From loading their cars with items and the moving vans to actually helping them move things into their home. It took hours but eventually it started to look like a place that someone could live in even with Ghost and Greywind running around, trying to get some attention which Jon eventually gave into and took both dogs for their first walk around the neighbourhood. When the living room and kitchen were mostly sorted, Robb finally convinced the Stark family that he and Jon could handle the rest of the things and their family eventually left them. Once alone the two boys slumped onto their new sofa. Robb mindlessly slung his arm around Jon.

“We’re actually here!” Robb sang.

“I almost can’t believe it.” Jon said leaning his head on Robb’s shoulder. “Its our new home.”

“Our _first_ home!” Robb corrected as he grabbed his phone. “This calls for celebration! Chinese for dinner?”

“That sounds amazing right now.” Approved Jon. Robb was thankful, he didn’t want to mess with the kitchen today, he was pretty useless in there and would most likely burn the house down.

Hours went by and the two boys had finished their meal, laughing, smiling and joking the whole time as Robb’s phone played music in the background. Jon eventually cleared up the empty containers and as he made his way back to the sofa, Robb, now standing up, pulled Jon close to him.

“What are you doing?” Jon chuckled.

“Dance with me!” Robb smiled as he took one of Jon’s hands and placed his other hand on Jon’s waist.

“I don’t dance.” Jon attempted to protest but still placed his arm over Robb’s shoulder.

“Are you really going to lie to the person who has known you all your life?” Robb smirked as he begun to sway with his lover. Jon closed the small space between them and rested his head against Robb’s neck. Jon had never felt so content with his life than in this moment and it slowly began to wash over him. The two lost the concept of time, they could of been swaying together for 5 minutes or 5 hours it wasn’t until Robb’s wrist watch beeped that the two were pulled out of their trance.

“Wow, it’s midnight. Guess that makes it official…” Robb smiled. “Happy anniversary Jon.” Jon pulled away from Robb to look at him, tears slowly coming down his face. “Jon? Are you okay?” Robb said, stopping their swaying and wiping away Jon’s tears.

“I’m okay, I’m okay!” He reassured. “It’s just… this year, these last few months, everything that’s happened… I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy in my life.” He confessed.

Robb pressed their foreheads together and smiled sweetly at the dark haired man. “I plan to make it my mission to keep you this happy.” Jon smiled back and finally kissed Robb. Without any fear of being caught, without the constant paranoia that someone was watching, he let go and let himself fully have this moment. When they parted Jon couldn’t help but grab Robb’s hand and led him to the bedroom, _their bedroom_.

The two came together delicately. Usually their moments of intimacy were wild, rough and full of passion but tonight was different. They slowly unwound each other, took more time to kiss, more time to touch, even as the stripped each other of clothing there was no rush, they hadn’t needed to be quick anymore, they could fully immerse themselves in their own world now. Somethings remained the same, they still remembered the small things that drove the other crazy. Jon still wrapped his hand tightly around Robb’s neck while he sucked on Robb’s earlobe and Robb still was attentive with Jon’s nipples making the man whimper every time Robb’s tongue flicked them. Robb was still eager to suck Jon into near submission. Enjoying the taste of Jon’s pre-cum and shoving his fingers in Jon’s mouth so he could coat them for later. Jon still ran his fingers through Robb’s hair as he did this, clutching him and forcing Robb to his mouth when he was near his climax, eventually kissing down Robb’s body until he reached his cock. After a few slow and sensual licks that drew sweet whines from Robb, Jon took the cock in his mouth, now he had more experience with Robb’s thickness there wasn’t much gagging until Jon had taken every inch of his lover in his mouth. Jon coated Robb’s length with his saliva, he had learnt that Robb loved head when it was a bit more messy and Jon had no problem adhering to that. As he sucked he could feel Robb’s fingers beginning to breach him, starting with one. He didn’t add another until he found that spot that made Jon loudly moan, making Robb’s cock fall out of his mouth, slowly but sure another finger came. It wasn’t until Robb was using three fingers that Jon was a whimpering mess, begging Robb to take him. Robb smiled lustfully and went to grab a condom but felt Jon grab his wrist before he could leave the bed.

“I’ve been thinking… maybe we don’t need those anymore?” Jon said sheepishly.

“What? Are you sure?” Robb asked.

“Well, we’ve both been tested and its officially been a year since we got together… unless you’ve been sleeping with someone els-“

“Shut up!” Robb said slinking his arms around Jon’s bare torso. “I only have eyes for you.” He said before pushing Jon back down to the bed all whilst never parting their lips. Jon parted his legs and Robb filled the space made for him. He backed off and positioned himself at Jon’s entrance, his uncovered cock head at Jon’s hole, he looked back at his lover with lust and was pleased to see Jon looking at him in the same way. They hissed in unison as Robb slowly entered him, both adjusting to the new sensation of feeling the other bare. It was glorious. Robb thrusted inside of Jon, kissing him constantly wanting nothing more than for this moment to last forever. Jon felt amazing around his cock and the slower pace they were going allowed for him to enjoy Jon’s tightness even more than usual. Jon whimperedand panted with every thrust, he was seeing stars. He wrapped his legs around Robb, he wanted him deeper. His eyes rolled back every time Robb hit his prostate and Jon knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He found the strength to push Robb off of him and onto his back. He wasted no time angling himself above Robb’s cock and sitting on it, moaning loudly with every inch that entered him. He rolled his hips against Robb as grabbed his own cock and started pleasing himself, his moans starting to get louder and more frantic. Robb managed to sit up and forcefully kiss Jon, finally picking up the pace as he grabbed Jon’s ass and began thrusting upwards into him. He began sucking on Jon’s neck, his thrusts becoming much quicker. He was going to come and from the sound of Jon’s moans, he wasn’t far behind. Robb let out a powerful grunt with the next few thrusts and spilled inside of Jon. This took Jon over the edge as he came over the both of them. Robb’s hands clutched Jon’s face and pulled him into a deep kiss, a kiss that said everything that needed to be said. The two quickly cleaned themselves up and were soon cuddling naked, exhausted by the busy day.

“Jon?”

“Hmmm?”

“I’m happy you decided to move in with me.” Robb smiled as he nuzzled into Jon’s hair.

“There was never any other option.” Jon said, his smile could be heard in his voice. “I love you Robb.”

“Love you too Jon, goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! The boys have moved and are so in love! The anniversary part is probably cheesy and was unplanned but I remembered mid-writing this chapter that they got together the day Jon's quirk manifested and that was in August sometime so I decided to add it anyway cos why not!?
> 
> We also got to see more Stark quirks! (Finally, I've been stalling I know) The quirks shown are;  
> Sansa: Ice Minions  
> Bran: Stick n' Slip  
> Rickon: Emulate
> 
> The Stark quirks have been a bit hard for me to come up with and it took me sometime to finalise what they were, except for Sansa, this is always what I had in mind for her lol.
> 
> The Stark sibling moments are my fave thing right now lol.
> 
> Also if it's any help, during Jon and Robb's dancing sequence I was listening to Lover by Taylor Swift (Yes I know, but that song is lovely damn it!)
> 
> Now we move on to the next arc! The Welcome to King's Landing Arc!
> 
> See you guys in the next one! Please comment and tell me how you feel!


	14. You're Invited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're here at the Welcome to King's Landing Arc! Straying away from how My Hero Academia did their version of introducing the school and adding what I feel is more appropriate for the story I'm telling. This one is shorter than most chapters but expect the next few chapters to be lengthy! This one kinda follows the fluff of the end of last chapter however, I warn you all to enjoy the calm before the storm!

Jon woke up slightly startled at the unfamiliar environment. It took him a few short seconds to remember the day before but when he did he relaxed into the strong arms that surrounded him. He gently turned to face his sleeping boyfriend and grinned. It was rare for him to wake up before Robb but with all the energy used the day before Jon could understand. He decided to make the most of being the first one up, after giving a Robb a small kiss on the forehead, Jon rolled out of bed, put on his boxers, tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt from the day before and made his way to the kitchen.

Knowing how useless Robb was at anything to do with food, other than eating it, Jon decided to make them breakfast. He was suddenly thankful that Sansa had gone shopping for them yesterday since food was the last thing they were thinking about when they were unloading the vehicles. Right as Jon was in the middle of frying some bacon for them Robb finally made his appearance causally strolling into the kitchen area wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. Jon turned his head and grinned at the taller man and soon felt Robb’s arms wrap around his waist from behind, the two shared a quick kiss before Jon went back to frying the bacon.

“Why have you put so much clothes on?” Robb questioned, resting his chin on Jon’s shoulder.

“Because frying food while being half naked is just asking for trouble.” Jon replied.

“Well, why don’t you take the food off the stove, so I can take you back to bed and we can solve this clothing issue?” Robb urged mischievously, kissing Jon’s neck and pressing his crotch into Jon’s backside.

“Easy Stark.” Jon chuckled. “No matter how much you want to believe we can, we can’t survive on sex alone.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t try!” He grinned. 

“Come on Robb, I wanted make us a nice breakfast for our anniversary.” Jon whined back, tilting his head slightly so it was leaning against Robb’s.

“Yeah, about that. Last time we tried to cook was 2 years ago and we almost burned down the kitchen... when did you learn how to cook?” Robb laughed, kissing Jon on the cheek.

“I have The Wall to thank for that actually. Being in a new country where you have no one to cook for you will force you to learn a few things.”

“Wow, he cooks, he’s handsome, he’s smart, he’s strong, he’s-“

“He hates compliments.” He said rolling his eyes. “Go sit down, I’ll bring you over your food.”

“Wow, look at you being a housew-“

“Finish that sentence and I will snow blast you!” Jon spat with a glare causing Robb laugh. With one last squeeze, he let go of Jon, sat at the table and watched his love at work and before he knew it a full English breakfast was placed before him. He apprehensively took the first bite, remembering how bad their cooking experiences use to be but to his surprise it tasted great.

“It’s actually edible!” Robb joked.

“Geez, thanks for the confidence Robb.” Jon chuckled. “You could of put a shirt on… you’re so distracting.”

“What if I told you this was all part of my plan to seduce you?”

“I would say that you’re predictable and I’m easy for falling for it.” He reached for his auburn haired lover’s hand and held it, smiling at him. “One year.” He said almost wistfully.

“I know.” Robb smiled. “Gods, we wasted so much time, we should of got together when we were 15.”

“We were dating other people Robb.” Jon reminded him.

“We were lying to ourselves! That’s what we were doing! I just didn’t have the courage to say anything, even if I knew how you felt.” Robb admitted.

“You’ve never actually told me how you knew.”

“Well you weren’t exactly good at hiding it. We’ve always been too touchy, too close, too flirty. Hell, we usually slept together all cuddled up. I don’t know how you didn’t know!”

“Hey, I’m slow to these things okay?” Jon blushed.

“But even after all of that I still wasn’t 100% until one night when you were 14, you’d fallen asleep before me. You usually have this look of distress in your sleep like all your bad thoughts are coming at you and then, it seems like sleep fully takes you and you sigh and have this almost smile on your face, it’s so cute.”

“All I’m getting from this is you watch me sleep and it’s creepy.” Jon says dripping in sarcasm.

“Could you shut up? Anyway, one night the same thing happened except the distress seemed to last longer. I was really worried but eventually peace came over you but you ended up clutching on to me and then said my name, repeatedly. It wasn’t just you talking in your sleep, you seemed so calm, so happy. I’d never seen you that relaxed. Originally I thought I was reaching for the stars but when I put everything together there was no way you couldn’t feel the same about me as I felt about you. Then, well, you said it.”

“Dear Gods, that is so embarrassing!” Jon said putting a hand over his face.

“It was cute!” Robb laughed.

“I confessed my love for you in my sleep! It’s so cringe! Ugh… I wish you never told me!” Jon said trying to hide how red his face was.

“Oh stop being such a drama queen, you sound like Sansa! Besides, it worked out didn’t it?” He asks, kissing Jon’s hand.

“I guess so, now I’m stuck with you.” Jon teased.

“Forever.” Robb grinned.

***

“Judging from the entrance exam, we have interesting batch of students this year don’t you agree Tywin?”

“Interesting is an unusually polite way for you to say what a freak show the new first years will be.” Said the tall man staring out the window of his office. “This year alone has orphans, vigilantes, bastards, dragons, no names.”

“Not to mention some of the highest scores we’ve seen in these entrance exams. Look at the numbers.” Olenna said rolling her eyes. “Are you upset your grandson didn’t top the list?”

“Do I need to remind you he scored the most villain points with 80?” He said eyeing her.

“Yes. Such a high score yet he could muster up a single hero point. You and I both know that, that doesn’t scream ‘future hero’.” She states hiding her smirk. “It’s fine, 4th place is a great honour. I mean… he wouldn’t get a medal or anything but it’s still a great contribution!”

“Out done by a dirty dragon, a foolish wolf and a bastard wolf. That boy really does embarrass his family sometimes.” Tywin coldly sneers.

“They all did well in the exam father.” Piped up a small man. “The Targaryen girl scored 63 villain points and although she wasn’t being very hero-like at the start as soon as the gimmick enemy came in she threw herself on the front line and even defeated it earning 35 points. The Stark boy scored similarly with 59 villain points and 38 hero points.”

“And you haven’t even spoken about that Jon Snow lad.” Olenna reminded. “47 villain points is good but 46 hero points? No one has ever scored that high, he was only 4 marks off of top marks.”

“And the Dothraki young man did superb as well.” Another young man with black hair stated. “And your grandchildren, Ms. Tyrell”

“They did well but it doesn’t stop you from being overshadowed and that’s why the Dean of our university is sulking at his window.”

Tywin would never let Olenna see how much her sly comments would get under his skin but oh how they did agitate him. "Regardless of what we think, we have a reputation to uphold here at King’s Landing. We will invite all of the first years of the hero class to an induction with their families. The public would expect no less than this form the finest hero university in the world. See that arrangements are made for this to be the best induction yet, I want the invitations emailed today. That’s all.”

The two men stood and left the two elders in the room. “Times are changing Tywin. It’s no longer just the powerful and respected families with a chance in being top ranking heroes. That era is over and if you don’t change with it you only put your family at a disadvantage.” Olenna said before leaving the lion alone, growling at his future plans potentially being ruined.

***

“Fuck!” Jon groaned loudly as Robb pulled on his hair hard. Jon was tugged back hard enough for his bare back to be pulled against Robb’s chest. Robb sucked Jon’s neck hard, groaning hungrily. “Robb… I’m gonna come. Don’t stop! Harder!” Robb grants his lover’s wish and clutches Jon’s hips tightly with one hand and wraps his free hand around Jon’s cock, stroking it with the same intensity as he pounded him. Jon’s moans got higher and higher in pitch until he shot out 3 streams of come, moaning Robb’s name each time. Robb viciously thrusted into Jon a few more times before he released inside of Jon. Robb immediately wrapped his arms around Jon and planted kisses along his shoulder and neck.

“Now _this_ is how I expected our anniversary to be.” Robb sighed dreamily.

Jon leans against Robb and placed his hands softly on Robb’s, rubbing his hands with his thumbs. “Why am I not surprised?” He chuckles, turning his head and kissing Robb. Robb eased himself out of Jon and fell to their bed pulling Jon down with him, cuddling him. “You know, we can’t just spend our anniversary having sex all day.”

“I don’t see why not.” Robb smirked, nuzzling into Jon’s hair.

“It does lose its romantic charm after the 4th time.” Jon joked.

“Hey, I have other things planned!” Robb laughed. “I’m going to take you out for a lovely meal, we can go for a stroll in the park. Nothing too crazy, just us.”

“That’s all I need.” Jon smiled grabbing Robb’s hand and intertwining their fingers. “Besides, we still have a shitload of things too unpack.”

“Please don’t remind me.” Robb groaned, burying his head in Jon’s neck. “It’s going to take forever!”

Before Jon could reply both of their phones buzzed. Robb reached for their phones and passed Jon his.

“Oh… King’s Landing are doing an induction ball in September. Family are invited too…” Jon said flatly.

“Hey, that could be cool!” Robb said nudging Jon slightly.

“Erm… Do you remember what happened last time we were at a fancy party with our family?” Jon muttered suddenly feeling very small. He soon felt Robb embracing him again and planting a kiss on his hairline.

“I won’t let her do that to you again Jon. I won’t fail you again.” He promised. Jon leant into Robb’s embrace, for once he actually believed him, Robb had said he would go against his mother many times but to no avail but since his train wreck of a birthday party Robb hadn’t let his mother get away with anything when it came to Jon. “Besides, this is a public affair, she’ll have no choice but to play nice.”

“I know but I already don’t do well with parties and after her outburst at your birthday… I guess it’s given me a bit of anxiety about it.” Jon admitted.

“I understand love.” Robb comforted, stroking Jon’s hair. “But it’ll be good for us to go and mingle. See what our classmates are about, get an idea of their quirks, I know you love to do that!”

“Yeah…” Jon said unenthusiastically. Robb frowned, he knew Jon wasn’t looking forward to this at all but also knew he’d probably end up going because Jon knew that being a known and respected hero was also about public appearances. He hated to see his lover being uncomfortable in these parties.

“Hey, I got something that will cheer you up!” Robb smiled. “Wait here! I’ll be back!” Robb said as he pulled on his boxers and ran out of the room. Jon raised his eyebrow. He could hear the opening of boxes and Robb cursing, clearly not being able to find what he was looking for. He pulled on his own boxers and made his way to see what his boyfriend was up to. When he found him in the other bedroom, ‘ _Robb’s bedroom_ ’,it seemed as if he’d finally found what he was looking for.

“What you got there?”

Robb jumped in surprise. “You were meant to wait in the other room!” He huffed as he held out a long blue box to Jon. “Happy anniversary!” He grinned. Jon smiled at him and opened the box. Inside was long sword, longer than a standard long sword, made of ice, greatly detailed with a wolf’s head for the pommel. Jon took it out from the box, it was lighter than expected. “I know you always enjoyed our sword training when we were growing up and since getting your quirk you haven’t really haven’t done any of that.” Robb explained.

“Robb, it’s amazing. Gods!” Jon marvelled as he took a few practise swings. “When did you even have the time!?”

“Sleeping is overrated!” He laughed. “I thought maybe you could use it as apart of your hero equipment?”

Jon placed his present back in the box and hugged Robb tightly. “Thanks Robb, I love it.” He said before kissing him on the cheek. “I have something for you too!” He said dragging him to the other room. “Now I warn you, it’s not as great as yours but… I hope you like it.” He said as he reached under the bed and brought out a sketch book and handed it to Robb. Robb went through the pages and was in awe at the sketches. “I know you’re very capable of doing things yourself but I’ve seen you as a hero in my head for years so I decided to give you some costume sketches…” Jon spilled shyly. “You don’t have to use them, it’s just my ideas-“ Jon was interrupted by Robb kissing him. Robb put the book down on the nearby desk without breaking the kiss before pushing down Jon onto the bed.

“You’re amazing” He grinned as he straddled Jon. “And so talented.” He adds before kissing him again. “And I love you.”

Jon grabs Robb’s face in his hands and kisses him back deeply. “I love you too Robb.” The kissing continues and the two young men eventually fall into the dance of bodies for the fifth time that day.

***

“One day I’m going to teach you how to do this yourself.” Robb teased as he did Jon’s bowtie.

“I told you I didn’t need it!” Jon laughed.

“Yeah, but you look so good in it” Robb flirted, biting his bottom lip. “Plus, I’ll enjoy taking it off later tonight.” He whispered into Jon’s ear. He was about to start leaving kisses on Jon’s neck but he was stopped by the door bell. “Ugh… We just moved out to avoid that.” He muttered, rolling his eyes. Jon chuckled and kissed Robb on the cheek.

“It’s only for a few hours.” He reassured as he walked to the door.

“Any moment I have to act like you’re not the love of my life feels like years!”

“Dear Gods you’re so cringe.” He says putting a finger to his lips trying to hush his big brother. Robb shot him a wink and Jon rolled his eyes before open the door to his family. “Hey guys!” Jon was immediately embraced by his siblings, except Sansa who just shook her head and chuckled. “We’ve only been gone for 3 weeks.” Jon sighed.

“They’ve been acting like you two have gone off to war since the day you guys moved in.” Ned laughed.

“Glad to know we’re missed!” Robb chortled walking to the door.

“I can’t believe we get to go to a ball at King’s Landing! This is a dream!” Sansa gleams, she was dressed to the nines, her hair in a a long braid. She would be 16 in a few weeks and already was going to get to a peak at the most prestigious university.

“Are my two boys ready for this?” Ned asked, beaming with pride. The two Stark boys nodded and followed their family to the car.

***

“Stop staring.” Dacey said, adjusting her emerald green suit jacket.

“I’m not!” Loras argued.

“I literally saw you!”

“Well maybe you should stop staring!” Loras fumed.

“Look I get it, but making love struck eyes at The Stag’s brother, one of our potential teachers, is not a good idea!” She stated while sipping her glass of wine.

“Keep your voice down!” He shot at her.

“Oh c’mon Loras, it’s just me you don’t need to keep it a secret-“

“Just drop it okay?” He said, dismissing her.

“Fine, fine.” She said rolling her eyes, leaving a little air of silence between the two. “He is gorgeous though.”

“Isn’t he? Fuck!” He sighed, leaning back on the wall. “I would let him do anything.” He whispers so only she could hear.

“Gods Loras, too much information!”

“You’re my best friend, you have to live with this.” He smirks.

She rolled her eyes at him. “So are you prepared for this? Uni? I know your family have high expectations of you and Marge.”

“I have no choice but to be prepared, my Grandma kinda let us have it for being outshined in the entrance exam.” He chuckled.

“Outshined? You were in the top 10! You were 6th!”

“That meant nothing to her!” He said. “ _All 6th means is you were embarrassed 5 times!_ ” He mimicked his grandmother getting a laugh out of Dacey.

The only people who beat you were a Dothraki, a Baratheon, a Targaryen and a Stark”

“You mean two Starks” He said as he looked to the entrance. “And speak of the devils…”

The whole room turned to see the Stark family enter the room, led by number 6 hero, Winterwolf, and his wife, number 17 hero, Lady Stoneheart. Both dressed in their current hero costumes. Their presence alone exuded power and respect. Their kids followed them and as soon as the two eldest walked in the whispers in the room began. Since the exam news of Robb and Jon’s performance had travelled around the hero circuit, especially news of Winterwolf’s bastard, who was thought to be quirkless, turning up out of nowhere and made a scene in a big way.

“Robb… They’re staring at us.”

“Yeah, that happens a lot. You’ll get use to that.” Robb chuckled. “You’re not use to these fancy parties, we always get this reaction.”

“What about the whispering?” Jon asked.

“Okay, that is new but can you be shocked? You’ve made a big impression.”

“Robb! Jon!” Dacey called from across the room signalling them to come over.

Robb waved back at her and turned to his father. “Dad is it okay if Jon and I go and mingle?” Ned nodded in response and Robb grabbed Jon’s arm and pulled him to the drinks table before making their way to his friends.

“Robert Stark! Can’t say I’m surprised to see you here.” Loras said in a congratulatory tone. Robb flashed him a grin. “And Jonathan Snow. Might I say biggest shock of this year? Seems that you’re full of surprises!” Loras added.

Jon laughed nervously. “I think that may be an overstatement.”

“Bullshit! When Dacey said she saw you in the exam I told her she was delusional from the stress but next thing I know, I see you blowing the head off that gigantic robot, Gods what a show!”

Dacey hit Jon lightly with her purse. “I’ve got a bone to pick with you! I have known you since before we were potty trained, we played together as children, we went to all the same schools and you didn’t tell me you had a quirk. Tell me why I shouldn’t be offended?”

“To be fair to Jon,” Robb jumped in. “He wanted to gain better control of his quirk before he started revealing it to everyone, it only manifested just over a year ago. Besides, who cares about when people knew!? We should be praising Jon and telling him how proud we are of his hard work!” Robb ended, grinning at Jon.

Loras slung his arm around Jon’s shoulder. “You’re right Robb. I suggest a toast! To Jon Snow!” He cheered raising his glass.

“To Jon Snow!” Robb and Dacey joined in.

“Guys…” Jon let out, looking much more red at the moment. “I hate compliments.” He chuckled.

“You’re getting into the wrong business then!” Loras laughed.

The four aspiring heroes chatted amongst themselves with Dacey and Loras having many questions for Jon about his quirk. Jon, feeling much more at ease with his skill level, spoke quite freely and answered all of their questions. Robb smiled as he watched Jon interact. It was unreasonable to think was going to become a huge extrovert like he was. No, Jon was an introvert through and through but the way he spoke was changing. The shyness, the timidness, the inferiority, it was almost a distant memory. He stood straighter, smiled more, relaxed. Eventually he couldn’t resist and slinked his arm around Jon’s shoulder, it looked brotherly enough even though they both knew it was anything but.

 _‘He’s coming into his own so well.’_ Thought Robb. Jon had grown so much in just a year, it was unthinkable to see the young man acting like this 2 years ago but the confidence boost he'd gained from manifesting his quirk, training, being hopeful and allowing himself to be loved was unbelievable. If Robb could he would kiss the raven haired man right now but he knows it'll be looked down upon so he decides to wait until they're in the privacy of their own home.

“I’m just going to refill my drink. I’ll be right back!” Jon said, leaving the small group, smiling at Robb as he felt him squeeze his shoulder. Jon went to the table with more glasses of wine and reached to grab one but his hand made contact with another reaching for the same glass. “Oh sorry!” He said pulling his hand away. “I never saw you-“ Jon’s words were lost as he was now staring at a familiar set of brown eyes that narrowed at him. They both didn’t move or say anything, just analysing each other as if they were waiting for the other to make a bad move so they could retaliate. Jon could feel so many emotions coming from those glaring brown eyes but nothing was more prominent than the pure rage that he was holding for him.

“Snow.”

“Greyjoy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's back! Yep Theon Greyjoy in all his glory (Cue the booing from the audience). It's 9 months since they've spoken to each other so we know something is bound to happen but how will a more confident Jon handle Theon? Well, guess you'll have to see next chapter!
> 
> Also Tywin Lannister makes his first appearance as well as two other characters hidden in the shadows, although one is pretty obvious. Tywin was one of my favourite characters in a GOT so I'm looking forward to having him have a key role in the story!
> 
> Also this chapter had about 1500 more words but I decided to have them be in the next one so like I said above, expect longer chapters!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this one! Please comment if you can!


	15. Just Smile and Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentleman, I bring you the longest chapter in the story so far! This one was a mission to write but I think I'm finally content with it. I finally have the A Song of Ice and Fire books and I'm getting through the first one and damn it's amazing isn't it? It's probably inspiring me to write more!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one! There's a lot happening!

From the bitterness in the way the two boys spoke it was apparent that the negative feelings they had felt about each other from the last time they saw each other had not changed. Theon clenched his fist and Jon tensed his jaw. The silence and stillness continued until Theon made a move for the drink again, bringing it to his lips.

“This is the last place I expected to see you Snow.” Theon said flatly.

“Is that so?” Jon responded, reaching for a glass of his own. “My whole family is here, I don’t see why I wouldn’t be.”

“You’ve missed many a party before.”

 _‘He knows exactly why I’m here, what game is he playing now?’_ Jon thought. “Its not often I’m the one with an invitation.” He countered with the hint of a smirk.

Theon hummed in response. “I also never took you for much actor but it seems you’ve been playing us for all of these years.” Theon insinuated.

“Playing you? Whatever you’re trying to imply Greyjoy, say it with your chest or keep it to yourself.”

“Getting heated Snow? Careful, you don’t want to melt now.” He said with his signature cocky smirk finally making its appearance.

“Why don’t you grow up? Did Robb finally seeing what an asshole you are really have no effect on you?” Jon snarled.

Theon flinched at the comment and growled silently. “I really don’t like you Snow and I can’t wait to truly knock you down a peg or two.”

Jon sighed, he had no desire to play this game with Theon anymore, it was exhausting and pointless now. “I’m not doing this Greyjoy. Congratulations on getting into King’s Landing, I hope it’s everything you wanted.” Jon turned away from his bully and began to walk.

“Snow.” Theon called, causing Jon to stop and turn his head towards the brown haired young man. “Watch your back. This isn’t over.”

Jon narrowed his eyes at Theon, this wasn’t the worst thing he’d heard from him but it still made him rage. “Same to you.” He spat back before leaving.

Robb glanced over to the drinks table when he noticed Jon was taking too long to come back and saw something he didn’t want to see. Theon and Jon confronting each other. He honestly had put Theon and the lack of his presence in his life to the back of his mind over the last few months. Robb initially missed having Theon around but it was undeniable that the boy was passing his place when it came to Jon and Robb couldn’t allow that anymore. He sighed as he imagined all the things Theon would say to Jon. He had this way of getting under the raven haired man’s skin, this was less of a problem when Jon was thought not to have a quirk since Robb could easily break everything up before it got too violent but now Jon’s quirk was here, and he was very trained with it, if Jon decided to retaliate it would be more problematic getting the two to stop. As he made his way to them he breathed a sigh of relief when Jon walked away from the situation. As he walked to check on Jon, Theon and his eyes locked onto each other. For a while there was an expression on Theon’s face that Robb couldn’t read but before the young man turned away, Robb could see a hint of sadness the boy had in his gaze and Robb couldn’t help but feel bad.

“You okay Snowman?” Robb asks.

“I’m fine, just Theon being… actually really weird. He accused me of being a liar?” Jon said, shaking his head.

“Fuck sake, do you want me to talk to him?”

“No it’s fine. Tonight isn’t the night for that.” He reassured. Robb sighed and looked back to where Theon had been standing with a sad frown, Jon places a hand on his shoulder. “You miss him don’t you?”

“What? No I-“

“Robb, it’s not unreasonable, he’s your best friend.” Jon said.

“ _Was_ my best friend. It doesn’t matter anymore, clearly what I said to him didn’t matter since he’s still being an ass.” Robb said with hurt in his voice.

“Try not to get too upset. You can’t force people to change.”

“It’s a shame.” Robb frowned. Jon gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

“Hey, you still have me.” Jon said with a smile and Robb soon returned it.

“And as long as I have you, I’ll be fine. C’mon, let’s go mingle.”

***

Theon kept walking.

_‘Don’t look back at him, don’t look back at him.’_

He didn’t expect it to hurt so much seeing Robb Stark again. It had been 9 months since he’d seen him in person and he’d hoped that he’d be over what happened but seeing Robb just made him acknowledge the hole that was left in his life after their argument in the early hours of Robb’s birthday.

_‘Just keep walking, whatever you do, keep walking-‘_

Theon’s thoughts were interrupted when he collided into the back of another man.

“Apologies there. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” He said quickly straightening himself up. The person in question turned to face him and raised an eyebrow at Theon. The man was young, about Theon’s age if not slightly older. The stranger gave the hint of a smile before he responded.

“No worries. Probably should watch where you’re going though. You don’t know who you’ll bump into.”

His voice struck Theon, it sounded so familiar. He looked slightly closer at the young man’s face. He had a very strong jaw line and chin. He was very pale, his nose was broad and his eyes were small and pale. He wasn’t what Theon would call stereotypically handsome. There were people like himself or Robb or Loras or even the bastard he disliked so much that could fit that description much better, but this man wasn’t exactly ugly either. Especially with the overwhelming aura of confidence that surrounded him.

“Do I… know you from somewhere?” Theon finally asked, which made the broad nosed man tilt his head slightly.

“Damn, it’s a shame I haven’t seemed to leave an impression on you Greyjoy.” He laughed. “You seemed to enjoy our time together a few months back, guess I need to work a bit harder to really get into your mind.” He smirked smugly.

 _‘Okay, so I’ve definitely met him.’_ Theon thought. During the first few months when he was coming to terms with Robb cutting him off, the brown haired boy had gone off the rails. Constant drinking, partying and having sex with strangers every other night to the point where even his sister had begun to worry about the amount of men and women who’d leave his room in the morning.

“Apologies once again. I have many a good time with multiple people so some occasions do tend to slip my mind.” Theon said, keeping his usual cool exterior.

“Is that so. Well, I guess I’ll have to work harder next time to make an impression.” He held out his hand. “Bolton. Ramsay Bolton.” Theon took his hand and shook it. He was familiar with the Boltons, they often worked close with the Starks in hero work but tended to be more stern when it came to punishment of crimes compared to the usual honourable Starks. Now knowing the boy was a Bolton, he knew that they must of been around each other quite a few times at some of the hero parties.

“Theon Greyjoy, but you knew that already.” He chuckled. “And what makes you believe there will be a next time.” Theon quipped.

“There always is a next time with me. I’m pretty hard to escape from.” Ramsay said with a grin that had a small hint of danger in it.

Theon hummed in response. “We’ll see about that.” Smirked Theon, letting go of the intriguing young man’s hand and turning away.

 _‘Theon.’_ A voice in his head sung. Theon snapped his head back and looked at the young man again who raised an eyebrow in confusion. He was sure that he heard the stone eyed man call his name. He shook his head, deciding he was just hearing things, and went back along his way. As soon as he was out of view, Ramsay’s mouth curled into a wicked smirk before taking a sip of his wine.

***

Daenerys entered the room with her brother in tow. She was dressed in a scarlet coloured gown, her hair braided in a style that would make a princess seethe with envy. She knew she looked like a piece of an art. The way each man she passed looked at her and the scowl that most women gave her confirmed her thoughts. She was the last Targaryen beauty, The Stag and his minions had seen too that, so the fact she was in King’s Landing right now felt like a middle finger to everyone who had turned on her family for the actions of one man 18 years ago. Dany took every opportunity to slightly pose, not enough for anyone to tell she was doing it but to the point where she was striking from any angle, just as Viserys had taught her. Today had to be a statement, the Targaryens were back in the game and the dragons were not going anywhere. She hadn’t noticed, but she also caught the eye of copper skinned man who was currently being admired by a few other ladies who he’d suddenly lost interest in. In an almost trance like state, he slinked passed the girls he was with and followed the white haired girl, putting a hand on her shoulder when he was close enough.

“Hey.” Drogo said coolly.

Daenerys spun around gracefully and her mouth formed into a small smirk when she recognised that young man. “Hello. It seems like you did what I said.” She said in a voice that sounded impressed. Drogo tilled his head in confusion at her statement. “To do well in the exam.” She clarified.

Drogo chuckled in response. “And it seems as if you truly didn’t need my help after all.”

Dany realised her brother was giving her a questioning look and tries to ease his nerves. “Oh. Drogo, this is my older brother, Viserys. Viserys this is Drogo, he was in the physical exam with me.”

Viserys shook the towering young man’s hand. “Drogo? Of the Dothraki family by any chance?” He queried.

“Ah, I see our reputation is still known. A lot of people don’t take too kindly to our presence here. I’m sure you two also know that feels.” Drogo divulged.

Viserys raised an eyebrow and shot a knowing look at Dany. “I’m just going to head to the bathroom. I won’t be long.” As he walked toward the bathroom, he pulled out his phone a tapped in a message quickly before popping the phone back into his pocket. As he went to push the door for the bathroom open he greeted by familiar dark curly hair, a pair of almost black eyes looking at him and a slightly scruffy beard.

“Viserys?”

“Jon Snow. Now this is a pleasant surprise isn’t it?”

“How have you been keeping?” Jon asks.

“Not too bad, same old, working so I can to keep Dany, our Great Uncle and I pushing forward. It’s been nice to see Dany do something that I wasn’t given the chance to.” He said with a frown.

“Dany will be an amazing hero. You should be proud of her.” Jon said, he felt sorry for the white haired man. His Great Uncle was far too old to make any type of living for two children, especially after 13 years on the run, so Viserys had to step up and abandon his hero dreams to keep his family afloat. He did well for himself, getting a job in Westeros Publications, one of the biggest outlets for hero news and updates, and working his way to a pretty high position in just 4 years. Jon commended him for doing what he did to help his family.

“Yes. She has done very well for herself.” He stated calmly. “I hear things have changed for you. Dany tells me you have a quirk now?”

“Yeah, long story but it manifested last year and after a year of training I managed to pass the entrance exam for here.” Jon tried to brush off.

“Wow. Quite a year.” The boy being able to get into King’s Landing only after a year of training was ridiculous. The potential this boy has must be very high and it peaked the violet eyed man’s interest. “I assume your family was very happy.” Viserys cautiously pried.

“Yeah… most of them.” Jon shrugged.

 _‘So the Tully bitch still is the same. This could be useful.’_ Viserys had heard some of Jon and Daenerys discussions about the sullen boy’s treatment in his home. He couldn’t really careless about Jon’s treatment, he’d be a hypocrite to chastise Lady Stoneheart for her actions, but he could use this one crack in Jon’s Stark armour to his advantage. He put his hand on the boy’s shoulder, “Continue to work hard Jon. Miracles like what happened to you don’t happen often. Make the most of it.”

Jon nodded and gave the man a small smile. Viserys always mad him feel uneasy, especially when he was dating Dany, but right now Jon thought he couldn’t be a bad guy. He bid his farewells to the man and walked back to the party. Viserys pulled his phone out of his pocket, tapped another message then popped it back in his pocket as he entered the bathroom.

***

“You look radiant tonight.” Drogo complimented.

“I know.” Daenerys grinned.

“Confident. I like that.” Drogo smirked at her.

“Most men hate women who are sure of themselves.”

“Most men aren’t me.”

Dany’s phone buzzed him her purse, she quickly took it out and read the message.

**Viserys - 8:24pm**

_‘A Dothraki could be useful. You know what to do.’_

Daenerys rolled her eyes and dropped the phone back in her purse. Drogo already had a glass of champagne for her which she took.

“Acting like a gentleman?” Dany questioned.

“Acting? Who’s acting?”

“I know your type Drogo. You flex your muscles, use flowery words and charm girls into your bed. Then the cycle repeats with other girls. Am I right?”

“What makes you think that?”

“The legion of girls staring at us right now.” Daenerys said as she turned to look at the girls in question and gave them a smile and a wave. The girls gritted their teeth and looked away and Daenerys laughed. “See what I mean?”

“Okay, so I may keep the company of other women! I’m a man, I have needs!” He joked.

“Well, I don’t wish to be apart of that company.”

“I’d drop them all for you.” He said stepping into her space.

“You don’t know me.”

“I know that you interest me.”

“And when the novelty of me being something new wears off, what then?” Challenged Dany.

“Why think about that now? Think about that good things I could make you feel.” Drogo said suggestively.

“You’re not the only one who can make me feel good things and besides I can go a long time without feeling those things. They don’t sustain me like they seem to do with you.” She smirked.

A delicately put his hand on her waist and gazed into her eyes. Daenerys was frozen, he was a dream. If she didn’t think of him as a typical hot guy asshole Dany may of considered taking Drogo’s advances seriously but as she looked back into his eyes she saw a softness there. Something that, according to the rumours about the Dothraki family, wasn’t meant to exist.

“Why are you so guarded?” He asks, his voice barely above a whisper. “Let yourself be free.” His voice was almost like a sweet song to her, for a brief moment she relaxed until her phone buzzed again bringing her back to reality. She pulled away from Drogo’s touch as she brought her phone out again.

**Viserys - 8.31pm**

_‘Perhaps you made some good points about Jon Snow. Try again.’_

Dany’s eyes widened. _’Shit.’_ She dropped her phone in her purse and turned back to Drogo who was looking at her with curiosity.

“I’m going to have to cut this conversation short however, I should be seeing you around.” She said with all the regality of a royal as she turned a glided away from him.

Drogo was left alone, a smile soon appearing on his face. “Wow.”

***

Joffrey usually loved events like these. People marvelling over him, telling him how great he was, how he was the best candidate for the future number 1 hero after his father retired but this time he didn’t want to go.

“Father I want to go home!” He demanded.

“You saying it isn’t going to make it happen. Now fix up boy.” The Stag said sternly.

“Joff.” Started the soft voice of his mother. “You know we can’t miss a public appearance like this. It will reflect badly on all of us if you don’t show up.”

“And show my shame to the masses? Be in the same room as the dirty dragon, smelly mutt and the bastard boy who somehow cheated their way above me?” Joffrey huffed.

“Oi! I will not have you speaking of Winterwolf’s children like that! He is like a brother to me and I will not accept you speaking ill of his kin. Do you understand?!” Robert boomed at his son, Joffrey could see his father’s eyes beaming into him, even though the helmet covered most of his face, daring him to say something in response.

“Yes father.” He said backing down. He felt a hand comedown to his shoulder and looked up at his Uncle who shot him a meaningful look. Joffrey nodded a thank you and held himself upright again.

“Ladies and Gentlemen! They’re finally here!” An announcer’s voice rung through the hall. “The number 1 hero, The Stag!” Applause erupted through the room, of course the number 1 hero got an entrance and he played up to it like he always did. “And joining him is his lovely wife, the number 11 hero, The Lioness!”

 _‘Just his wife and that wretched number 11 title. It sickens me.’_ Cersei thought. A rage always went through her when the first things mentioned about her were being The Stag’s wife and then being the number 11 hero.

She cursed the fact that the hero rankings weren’t just based on crimes solved. If that had been the case she knows she would be placed in the top 10, possibly top 5. But no, it was also based on public reception and polls. She had consistently solved more cases that her husband for 15 years running, despite being a mother of 3, yet because he was their beloved rebellion winner, Robert had stayed on top of the polls for a good 18 years. What the people didn’t know, or care to know, was Robert was long past his prime. Since his victory during the Rebellion against the Targaryens, Robert had gotten sloppy and it has only worsened as their almost 19 year marriage went on. He was slower, his punches lacked weight, he lacked stamina, he had grown fat, even if his hero costumes did a good job at hiding that. The only reason he was able to do hero work was because his quirk was so powerful that no one would be able to tell his drop in skill. Cersei often wondered why Robert had sunk so low. Was it complacency? To take on the Targaryens, arguably the strongest hero family when it came down to money and pure strength, was not a feat to laugh at but it could it easily drive a man to arrogance. Was it greed? The constant want for more. More food, more weapons, more money, _more women_. Or was he still grieving for _her_? Cersei never let her frustrations show, she smiled for the people, tossed her luscious blonde hair and put on a show. The show was her marriage, the show was her appreciation, the show was her life.

“Arriving with the power couple, we have The Lioness’ twin brother, number 3 hero, Kingslayer!” Continued the announcer. Cersei watched her brother graciously smile and wave to the party members. Now he was what a hero looked like. Strong, composed, fit, handsome, _so handsome._ Everything her husband was not. Life was cruel to make him her twin brother. In another life, a life in which they weren’t related, maybe they could of lived a normal life together but alas, this was the life they lived. After the announcer finished announcing her family, she was all but dragged by Robert towards the Stark family.

“Ned Stark! How are you old friend?” He said embracing his long time friend.

“I am very well. It’s a joyous day today with two of my boys being accepted into King’s Landing.” He said glancing at the two boys who were entertaining Arya, Bran and Rickon nearby.

“We know how you feel Ned.” Cersei jumped in. “We were so proud when we found out our Joffrey had passed the entrance exam.” She looked over at Joffrey who seemed to be getting along with Sansa if the auburn haired girl’s reddening face was anything to go by.

“A mother’s pride. It was a shame that the boy managed to get _no hero points!_ ” He said glaring at the blonde haired boy.

“Robert, maybe it’s best you don’t berate the boy in public.” Cersei said with distain.

“He’s a Baratheon! We are winners!” Robert hollered.

“Maybe it’s best you cool down. You’re going to cause a scene-“ She went to put her hand on his arm but he grabbed her wrist and held it tight enough to grimace in pain.

“Don’t undermine me woman. Know your place and who you’re talking too.” Robert said menacingly.

“Robert, what are you doing? Calm down!” Ned said trying to ease the situation, before he could make a move the Kingslayer was already there, his hand gripping The Stag’s shoulder.

“Unless you want to lose that arm, I suggest you take your hands off my sister, Baratheon.” He commanded sternly.

“Oh piss off Jaime. It’s nothing she can’t handle.” He sneered, loosening his grip and Cersei snatched her hand away.

“You’re such a pig.” She growled as she stormed, Jaime chasing after her. Ned was dumbfounded. There were rumours in the hero circuit of The Stag being a brute to his wife but Ned had thought it to be gossip. The Robert Baratheon that he knew as a child and young man would never dream of doing that. Robert seemed to brush off the whole exchange as he went to talk to Jon and Robb. Ned watched intensely and didn’t miss the odd glances he seemed to give to Jon every now and then.

_‘What has happened to him?’_

“Ned! Come with me! Let us reminisce on good times!” He said as he began walking out of the hall. Ned nodded and went to his boys.

“Could you two take Bran, Rickon and Robert’s children outside? There’s a play area organised for the kids and I think it may be best they go there for a while?”

Robb nodded to his father. “Don’t worry Dad, I’ll do it.” He said gathering the kids and leading them outside.

Ned thanked his son and soon followed after his longtime friend.

It was an easy task making eldest Stark daughter blush for Joffrey. A few compliments on her hair, few on her dress and she was putty in his hands. His father had said he wished for him to court her in the future, bringing the Starks and Baratheons close together again. While her conversation was lacking at least she was pretty, beautiful even and best of all she was eager to please. However, amidst their conversation they felt eyes on them, they turned to the directions of the stares and saw none other than Jon staring daggers into the blonde boy. Joffrey already decided he didn’t like there dark haired man when they met as children and that only got more intense when he found out the rankings for the practical exam so now was his time for a little payback.

“Problem?”

“Yes actually.” Jon said standing up and walking next to Sansa. “You’re getting really touchy with my sister.”

“Jon. What are you doing?” Sansa asks, already beginning to panic.

“Yes Jon, run along. You don’t want to start something you can’t finish.” Sneered the green eyed youth.

“You do know she’s 15 right? Do you really want to be that guy?” Jon said in a pointed tone.

“I’m 16 in two weeks!” Sansa protested.

“That is besides the point. What does an 18 going on 19 year old want to do with a 16 year old?” Jon questioned.

“What are you insinuating?” Joffrey spat, narrowing his eyes at Jon.

“I’m not insinuating anything. I’m saying you’re a creep, go and flirt with someone your own age.” Jon barked.

“You’ve got some nerve you mongrel. I should kick your ass right now.” Joffrey hissed as he got right into Jon’s face.

“Try me.” Jon dared.

“You think you can take me bastard boy?”

“Well, I’m the same bastard who scored higher than you so I think I’ve proven I can.” He challenged.

“Okay enough!” Sansa yelled, pushing the two apart. “Jon, I don’t need a bodyguard okay? I can handle myself.”

“But Sansa-“

“No Jon. Joffrey was being absolutely lovely and friendly, nothing more or less but you jumped to conclusions and made some horrible accusations. I think you should say sorry!”

“I’m not apologising. He’s a dick.” Jon stated bluntly.

“Fuck you bastard.” Joffrey retorted.

“I’ve been called that word all my life. You’re gonna have to do better than that to get under my skin.”

“I said enough! Jon, go and cool off somewhere!”

“Me? Why me?”

“Just go!” She demanded.

“Fine. But if there’s any funny business I’m coming right back.” He groaned before going off to the drinks table again. He was more than annoyed until he received a message on his phone.

**Robb - 9:14pm**

_‘Meet me in the bathroom on floor 2. Seeing you in your suit and not being to do anything is driving me mad! ;)’_

Jon smirked and quietly slinked off to find the staircase.

***

Robert and Ned laughed down the hallway. Just being back in the King’s Landing building was enough to bring back memories of better times. Before the rebellion, before all the responsibility, when they were just young boys with a dream. Ned was glad to see that the Robert he’d grown up with was still in there. The strolled down the hallway that honoured the heroes that lost their lives. They stopped when they reached a picture of Ned father.

“You know. It’s been 19 years and I still miss him.” Ned sighed. “He was always there for me when I needed guidance. I hope I’ve done him proud.”

“It was a tragedy that he was taken from us Ned. You have done well to uphold the Stark name.” Robert comforted, placing his hand on his friend’s back. Ned’s father had suffered a heart attack after hearing the news of his eldest son’s, Brandon Stark, demise at the hands of The Blue Flame. They turned to the picture next to Ned’s father, the image of Brandon stared back at them. “I don’t know how you did it Ned. Two tragedies coming at you. One after the other and you still fought with me. Any other man would have been broken.”

“I did what I thought was right. We couldn’t have those Targaryen monsters roaming around with so much power when it was clear they were becoming corrupt. It was our duty as heroes to stop them.”

“Aye. But alas, we couldn’t save everyone…” Robert said, his tone becoming saddened as he moved along to the next picture and gently placed his hand on it. “If only we were faster, stronger, more organised. Maybe we could have saved her.”

Ned bowed his head down. He didn’t need to see the picture to know who Robert was talking about. “Robert, you can’t still mourn for her. It’s not what Lyanna would have wanted.”

“How can I not mourn?! I loved her. I still do.”

“And I do too. She was my sister, seeing her that day was the worst day of my life.”

“I thought striking down that Targaryen kidnapper would bring me some comfort but it never did. He took her from me Ned. I’ll never see her again.” He managed out.

Lyanna haunted Ned everyday, he would constantly hear her voice, see her face, remember her final word.

_“Promise me, Ned.”_

“Your boy. The dark haired boy. He looks so much like her. Your youngest daughter has traces of her too. How do you cope Ned? Her ghost is always around you, it would have driven me as mad as the Targaryens.”

“They are my strength, my constant reminder to keep pushing, keep bettering myself.” Ned confessed.

“I knew your bastard boy was a Stark when I first saw him after the Sludge Villain incident. I thought I saw a ghost, it still shakes me. It’s the eyes.” Robert hesitated. “And now after everything, King’s Landing allows a Targaryen back into the system. It’s disgrace to her name!”

“Calm down Robert. I don’t like the idea of this anymore than you do but the last 3 Targaryens have been pardoned and the girl was a newborn when the rebellion took place.” Ned realised how much he sounded like his grey eyed boy and suddenly remembered the argument he and Jon had got into when he’d discovered his boy was dating the Targaryen girl.

***

_“I don’t care Dad, I’m not breaking up with Daenerys.” Jon said strongly._

_“Jon you’re making a mistake! Having the girl as your friend is risky enough and I allowed it but to date her? You can’t be serious!”_

_“Why can’t I be serious? Robb sleeps with every girl from highborn to lowborn but it’s me who isn’t being careful!?” The boy argued with a bitter tone._

_“Robb doesn’t sleep with an enemy!”_

_“Dany is not my enemy! Nor is she yours!”_

_Ned and Jon had never been in an argument before this day. The boy was the definition of a non-problem child. He didn’t even have a rebellious teenage phase, until now it seemed._

_“Jon I’m just trying to steer you down the right path. The Targaryens-“_

_“The Blue Flame murdered your brother. The Inferno kidnapped and raped your sister. Dad I know these things, they are tragedies but why would I blame Daenerys for this? She has committed no crime, heroes only punish those who do crimes.”_

_“They murdered my family!”_

_“And I suppose blood was only spilled on one side?” Jon questioned with a venomous tone._

_“I spilled no blood during that rebellion!” Ned roared. “Do not pass your place Jon! I am your father and you will respect me!” Both of them recoiled in shock. Ned had never raised his voice to any of his children like that. He saw the hurt in Jon’s eyes. Ned never lost his temper but he did with Jon, he knew the implications that could have. He never shouted at any of his true born kids, only the bastard, that’s what Jon would think. He sighed and calmed down before speaking again. “Jon, If you know what her family has done to ours, then why?”_

_“Because I’m not blaming her for her father or her brother’s actions! Just as she doesn’t blame me for mine!” He blurted out. Ned’s eyes widened in shock at the boy’s outburst. “Do you think it’s easy being known as Winterwolf’s quirkless bastard, Dad? It isn’t especially when you have someone like Robb around who can do no wrong to most people. I know how it feels to have people look down on you because of a name. Dany doesn’t look at me like that. When she sees me she doesn’t see a quirkless boy, a bastard or a Snow. She sees Jon.”_

_“Jon… I-“_

_“Did you expect me to get with a Tyrell? A Baratheon? Or a Lannister? Or with some other known hero family? Dad they look at me with disgust. Now I have someone who looks at me like a person and you ask that I drop them? I can’t do that and I won’t do it!” Jon declared. “Why am I not allowed to be happy for once!?”_

_Ned could see the water welling in his son’s eyes. He knew the boy had it rough. From his wife’s words, the bullying, the feeling of inadequacy when he compared himself to his older brother and the loneliness. Jon was stronger than all of them, a true Stark no matter what anyone told him. He pulled his boy to his body and embraced him tightly, allowing the boy to sob into his chest._

_“It’s okay. I won’t take your happiness from you. It’s okay. I love you so much Jon. Never forget that.”_

***

Ned rested his hand on Robert’s shoulder. “Times have changed now my friend. You have as wife. We have children. We’re heroes. We mustn’t dwell on the past and what could of been. All we can do is strive for a better future so nothing like that happens again.”

Robert huffed. “My wife is only good to look at. Don’t let her beauty fool you Ned, she’s as vicious and frigid as they come.”

“Robert, you and I both know that is no excuse for-“

“Don’t you start with me! Not all of us are lucky enough to love our wives.” He snapped. “She just isn’t Lyanna…” He said with a sigh.

“No one is, and no one will be. But did that stop you from sleeping with Cersei during the rebellion?” Ned growled.

“Now Ned-“

“Don’t Robert. I don’t care how grief stricken you say you were when she was kidnapped, you still found time to have sex with another woman even though you claimed to love my sister so much.” Ned said bluntly. “Stop acting like you’d be different if Lyanna was still with us. You, me and Lya all knew how you were and you haven’t changed.”

Robert glared at Ned who glared right back.

“Perhaps we should go back to the party.” Robert said calmly as he walked away from Ned.

Ned sighed deeply, he lost his cool again but this time he did not feel bad for it.

***

“You weren’t joking when you said you’d enjoy taking my bowtie off.” Jon chuckled as Robb untied his hands. “Who knew you were so kinky Robert Stark?” Jon said with a grin.

“What can I say? You bring out the wild side in me Jonathan Snow.” Robb quipped back before giving his lover a peck on the lips. “I do think that I possibly tied you up too tight.” He laughed as he finally freed Jon’s hands.

“I think you should do it tighter!” Jon said pushing Robb against the cubical wall and sucking on his neck.

“Jon.” Robb breathed out. “Stop. You’re gonna leave a mark.” He spluttered. “People will talk.”

Jon kissed the area he was sucking and sighed. “Can we go home now? I want to do more things to you and this party is painful.”

“I would love to do nothing more than go home and get you in our bed my love, but we can’t. You know that as well as I do.”

“I know. Duty and appearances.” He said as he straightened out Robb’s suit jacket. “It’s so unfair. I can’t even hold your hand, no matter how much I want to…”

Robb grabbed Jon’s hands and held them. “We’ve kinda drawn the short stick when it comes to who we fell in love with but its worth it. The day I got you I vowed I’d never let you go. People will say we’re sinners, that we’re sick if they found out, but I wouldn’t care.”

“I hope you know how much I love you. Even if I can’t show it in public.”

“I do. I love you too.” Robb professed, planting a kiss on his forehead. “C’mon. Let’s go back out, there’s only a few more hours left. Then we get back home and watch a movie… Or at least try too.” He said with a knowing smirk.

Jon gave him a light whack on the arm and rolled his eyes, mostly because he knew Robb was right.

The two made their way back to the large hall, laughing and brushing shoulders with each other. Jon still wasn’t fond of these parties but having Robb with him did more than brighten up his mood. He was laughing so hard he never heard a voice calling his name. In fact hadn’t known someone was calling him until a large arm was wrapped around him, pulling him down and his hair was being ruffled.

“Jon Snow!” A brash voice said. “Well, I’ll be damned! It was you they were talking about!” He said joyously. “I knew you were gonna shock us and do amazing things! I said it when we were kids!”

“Tormund! You’re kinda crushing me!” Jon winced out.

“Oh, oops.” The tall man released Jon. “Sorry my friend. You know how excited I get when you do crazy shit like this!” He said in apologetic tone while scratching his fiery red hair.

 _‘Jeez, all these years and he still doesn’t know his own strength.’_ Robb thought to himself. Tormund stood at 6 and a half feet, 6 inches taller than Robb and the same height as The Stag, and often carelessly threw his strength about until he was focused. His good heart made up for his brashness, Robb welcomed someone else championing Jon like he did. Hell, before they were a couple Robb was sure Tormund complimented Jon more than he did. Plus Jon having some more muscle on his side did stop a lot of the bullying that took place when Robb wasn’t around.

“So you sneaky fucker. When were you going to tell me you had a quirk?” Tormund said throwing some light and playful punches at Jon’s arm. “You knew I’d want a piece of ya! You’re lucky this is a fancy do or I’d have made you show me what you got right now!”

“Not all of us are as happy about the secrecy!”

Jon knew he was in trouble now. He turned around to see the unimpressed face of his long time friend. “Seems as though I’m not the only one keeping secrets. Who would of known that Ygritte Wildling owned a dress?” Jon smirked.

“You know nothing Jon Snow!” She said pointing at him. “And there’s clearly things I don’t know either” She chuckled.

“Ygritte, I must say you look amazing tonight.” Robb complimented. Ygritte wasn’t one for flashy clothes, not that she could afford them in the past, but right now in her crystal blue dress, the girl practically glowed. “And congratulations for getting into King’s Landing like I said you would!” Robb and Jon always thought that being an orphan was not a fair life for someone was lovely as she was. At the age of 15, she was finally adopted by Tormund’s family and her life had been brighter ever since.

“Thank you fellow red head. Congratulations to you too. Both of you!” She smiled at them.

“Wait, so you aren’t mad at me?” Jon asked cautiously.

“Burning with rage, but right now isn’t the appropriate time to fill you with holes is it?” She said with a stiff grin which made Jon choke out a sound which caused Robb and Tormund to laugh.

Jon rolled his eyes, clearly he had too many red heads in his life and he was sure they’d be the death of him. He was lost in thought of how the red heads had slowly become to invade his life when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to get who’d pulled him from his thoughts and he was not impressed.

_'Fuck.’_

Before him stood the very tall blonde woman from the exam who had called him out in front of everyone. Robb was immediately at his side and Jon didn’t have to see his face to know he was glaring at her.

“Jon Snow?”

“That’s me.”

“My name is Brienne Tarth and I have something to say!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! Another chapter is over! I just wanna state from now that I don't know if I'm doing the R+L=J storyline yet. I haven't fully decided if I'm honest but I am leaving my options open for now.
> 
> Less of Jon/Robb in this one and more character/world expansion and I think the chapter is better for it. We have the Lannister clan finally making their appearance, Tormund shows up, the return characters like of Theon, Drogo, Joffrey, Robert, Ygritte and Brienne (briefly) and who I think needs no introduction, Ramsay. Yep, he's in the story guys and yep, he's very much Ramsay.
> 
> The next chapter is a long one too so look forward to that!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this one! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!


	16. An Act of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this is the longest gap I've had between chapters, a whole 13 days (lol), not long at all but it felt like it for me. Anyways, here is the next part of The King's Landing Inauguration Ball! This one was stressful to write, but it's what I get for having so many plots and characters in one story. I now understand why we don't have the last two ASOIAF books lol. Anyway hope you all like this one!

Jon waited for the tall woman to berate him again. Why would he expect anything else? All the few interactions he had with her had be that so why would this be any different?He wasn’t concerned though, he was more worried about what his auburn haired boyfriend’s reaction to what the woman was going to say. He glanced over at him and saw his ocean blue eyes burning with protection.

_‘Gods, I hope he doesn’t do anything stupid.’_

The giant woman stared intensely at Jon and suddenly bowed before him startling him.

“I deeply apologise for my brash attitude towards you at the entrance exam!” She barked out surprising Jon further.  
  
Robb’s jaw dropped and eyes widened at the ladies outburst.

“Jon Snow, you perceived the true nature of the practical exam while I did not.” She said grinding her teeth. “I misjudged you and your actions. I hate to admit it but you were the superior candidate!”

It took everything in Robb’s power not to laugh obnoxiously at Jon’s now reddening face. Jon always told all his close ones how he hated compliments yet here was a stranger, bombarding Jon with them and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. Instead he just grinned at him.

“Uh…” Jon stammered out. “It’s no problem… there’s no need to bow either…”

Brienne stood tall again, her face had softened considerably from how she normally wore it, Jon could see she was genuinely sorry.

“I’m really passionate about being a hero so sometimes I lash out when it isn’t necessary.” She states. “I will do better to keep that in check.”

Jon laughed nervously. “Honestly, forget about it. It was a stressful time for everyone. I’m over it.” Jon said trying to put the woman out of her misery. “We’re going to be seeing each other a lot so let’s put whatever happened aside and start again.”

Brienne gives the hint of a smile and nods at Jon.

“Good. So this is my brother Robb.” He says motioning to the handsome man next to him. “This is my good friend Ygritte and the tall guy is-“

Tormund pushed Jon to the side slightly and stared into Brienne’s eyes. “I’m Tormund Giantsbane, my lady.” He stammered as he grabbed her hand and kissed it softly, startling his friends and the lady in question.

Never in his life had he seen a sight such as her. Her hair was shoulder length and matched the colour of straw, she was strong, with broad shoulders, a muscle body and a flat chest. Her teeth were slightly crooked and her mouth was wide, it was also obvious that her nose had been broken more than once. She was a few inches taller then he was, covered in freckles, looked very awkward and her eyes were large and a beautiful shade of light blue. Tormund thought she was nothing less than beautiful.

“I suggest you take your hands off of me. Unless you’d like me to break it.” She said with a tone and body language that didn’t match the fierceness of her threat.

“I didn’t mean to offend you! I just- I just-“

Ygritte stepped in swiftly and separated their hands. “I am _so_ sorry about him _._ He has… issues. Don’t worry, I will scold him good for this!” She promised while grabbing tightly onto her adopted brother’s ear.

“Yes…” She said bowing her head down. “Well, I hope you all enjoy the remainder of the party.” She managed out before shuffling.

As soon as Ygritte was sure that the clearly embarrassed Brienne was out of sight she whacked Tormund hard on the head making him yelp out.

“Are you serious Tormund!? What was that all about?” She rebuked.

“Hey! I couldn’t help it! Did you not see her? She’s an absolute dream!”

Robb eyed Tormund to check if he was being serious, he had to have been joking, when he couldn’t see any hint of sarcasm he held up three fingers in front of the tall man. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Huh? Three why?”

Robb turned and looked at Jon with horror which made Jon cover his mouth to hold back his laughter. He quickly turned back to Tormund. “I was just checking… you didn’t get a concussion from Ygritte hitting you… You seem to be all fine!” Robb lied through his teeth.

“Guys, she’s so beautiful, I couldn’t stop myself, I had to make an impression somehow!”

“We don’t live in some dark fantasy world with ladies and lords Tormund! You do not take a woman’s hand and kiss it without consent! Bad!” Ygritte continued to reprimand. “You clearly scared her off as well, so congrats big boy, you blew it!”

“A minor set back! Tormund Giantsbane always gets his girl!” He declared which Jon snickered at. He could think of a few times when that statement wasn’t true but decided not to tease his friend with stories of the past.

“Now that’s not the best way to talk about women.” Robb started.

“Oh come off your high horse Stark. I remember that period where you were fucking anything with two legs.” He shot back.

“I was a teenager! Young and immature!” He defended himself. “I am an adult now and I act way more responsibly.”

 _‘We just had sex in the bathroom, how is that anymore responsible than your teenage ruts?’_ Jon thought to himself.

“Well, how are you getting your pleasure now Stark? We all know you’re a sex addict and since you and Margaery ended I’ve heard no news of a new lover.” Ygritte smirked.

Robb shrugged effortlessly. “There’s no one new.”

“Bullshit.” Tormund and Ygritte responded simultaneously as they both looked at Jon for the truth.

“Honestly, I haven’t seen any strange people leaving his room since I’ve been back.” He said.

Robb folded his arms and grinned. “See, I’m a changed man!”

“Who’d of thought… Robb Stark, sexless.” Tormund said, shocked.

 _‘Now I never said that.’_ Jon thought as he let out a laugh. “Yep. He’s been totally insufferable with his cries of how much he needs to get laid.”

Robb narrowed his eyes at Jon and he was met with a challenging smirk. _‘Insufferable? Oh Jon Snow, I will show you insufferable tonight.’_ He thought devilishly.

Jon saw Robb’s face change into something more mischievous and knew he knew right then that he’d have a lot to deal with when they got home, he welcomed it.

***

“Let me see it.”

“It’s fine.”

“Let me see it!”

“I said it’s fine Jaime!” Cersei yelled to her twin. “I don’t need you to watch over me anymore, we aren’t children.” She said as she grabbed bandages from her father’s medical cabinet. She silently thanked the Gods her father worked in this school.

Jaime stepped closer to his sister and stared deeply into her eyes. She stared back, trying to challenge his caring gaze with coldness but his look melted her. She gave in and showed him her wrist. Robert’s grip had left her with considerable bruises, he was such a brute. Cersei was a vision, one of the the most sort after heroes and Robert was envied greatly for having someone so beautiful in his bed at night. Only that wasn’t truly the case.

Jaime gently caressed each bruise causing his sister to flinch slightly. She tries to avoid his gaze, she hated that he was seeing her life this. Weak, vulnerable, a victim, not the strong woman she presented herself to be. Jamie brought his lips down to each bruise and softly kissed them making Cersei shudder in response. After placing tender kisses onto each bruise he wrapped her arm in an elastic bandage.

“Cersei, why do you tolerate this?”

“What choice do I have? He’s the number 1 hero Jaime, no one is going to be on my side if I go against him.” Cersei said adjusting her bandages.

“Fuck him. He’s an asshole, the world should know what he’s really like.” Jaime growled.

“And being close to him helps our family and me! Before I got with him, I was low in my hero ranking! The public wouldn’t even give me a second glance.”

“That’s not true, your skill and power speak for themselves-“

“Then why have I never been in the top 10? I wasn’t even top 30 before my marriage! A Lannister has never been so low in rankings.”

“You just needed time, to make a name for yourself.” Jaime argued.

“Bullshit! If it wasn’t for father’s idea to seduce that man I would most likely be somewhere in the 20s, a shame to our family!”

“How much is a high hero ranking really worth?” He questioned. “You’re with a man who abuses you, cheats on you, has children behind your back.” Jaime listed as he grabbed her hand. “You’re with a man who doesn’t love you.”

“And what do you suggest I do!?” She said snatching her hand back. “I have worked endlessly to be good at what I do. I graduated from this place near the top of my class. I am a great hero, I have one of the best crime solving track records yet before I married that man they didn’t care about that. They cared that I was mean, too stern, too fierce. For you and Dad it was fine to be all those things. You were allowed to be strong, to be determined, to be lions. I was chastised for it.” She remarked. “Then I married Robert. It softened me to the public, for once they weren’t looking at me like this fierce, heartless bitch. They thought that if The Stag loved me then I can’t be that bad. I will not wound my reputation by leaving him! I have worked too hard for this.”

Jaime grabbed Cersei’s hand again and held it in both is hands. “I hate to see you suffering.” He said looking into her eyes agin, coming slowly closer to her “You deserve a real man…”

“Jaime, stop. We can’t keep doing this.”

“Why not? Why should you let yourself suffer?” He questioned. “Don’t you deserve to have something good?”

Cersei had now realised how close Jaime’s face had gotten too her’s. She wanted to move away but something was stopping her. “It’s not right.”

“Then why does it feel so good?” He whispered into her ear which made her loins ache.

“Not here. Father could walk in anytime.” She breathed out.

In response Jaime grabbed her hand and led her out of their father’s office and to a more abandoned room.

***

“Jon?”

Jon turned his head to the right where the sound came from and smiled. “We meet again Sam. Congratulations!”

“Thanks.” The larger young man said scratching the back of his head.

“And also, thank you. I know what you tried to do for me.” Jon said softly, grabbing two drinks from the table and handing Sam one. “You risked your own place here for someone you nearly know.”

“It was… the right thing to do. Honestly, I saw you a few times in the exam, I could tell you did better than I did so it wouldn’t have been fair if you didn’t get in because you had to save me.” Sam said, shuffling his feet.

Jon put a hand on Sam’s shoulder . “You forget that you saved me too, as well as stopped me from falling on my face earlier that day. You have the heart of a hero so you deserve to be here.”

“So this is the boy who saved my best friend?” A voice familiar to Jon said. Jon looked behind him to see the smiling face of his silver haired ex-girlfriend smiling at the both of the two dark haired men.

Sam looked at the girl and was immediately intimidated. He knew she was a Targaryen. The piercing violet eyes and luscious platinum blonde hair was a huge giveaway. He did his best not to seem intimidated but he’d heard all the stories about the Targaryens. How dangerous they were, their fierce anger, their looming madness. However, this Daenerys Targaryen had a warmth around her that couldn’t be from a Targaryen. When she smiled it was genuine, when she laughed her eyes filled with joy. Maybe all the rumours and tales were wrong? Sam relaxed and join in the conversation, the girl turned out to be quite nice, a bit melodramatic and possibly uptight, but she was nice. She asked about Sam’s quirk, his aspirations, his family and even complimented his suit.

“Jon! You alcoholic, why are you constantly at the table with the drinks!?” A loud voice called out towards them. The image of Robb Stark appeared and Sam’s mouth dropped open slightly. The eldest son of Winterwolf was right there! Sam had grown up admiring Winterwolf since he was a boy, he’d watched every interview, had every news article, owned every action figure, a fact he’d keep to himself, now his son was right there and somehow Jon knew him! “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your new friend?” He asked flashing a grin at Sam.

“Well, if you’d give me a chance!” Jon said rolling his eyes. With the tone he was using Sam deduced that Jon had to have a pretty good relationship with the Stark heir. “Robb, this is Sam, he’s the guy who stopped me from falling on my face on exam day.”

_‘That was Robb Stark!? How didn’t I notice!?’_

“Ah! So that means you’re that one who stopped my brother falling to his death! That means I am in your debt my friend!” Robb said reaching to shake the the large boy’s land.

 _‘Brother!? Jon’s his brother? He’s that Jon Snow?! What the fuck is my life!?_ ’ Sam thought frantically. “You owe no debt to me. I was just trying to help.” Sam said suddenly feeling shy in the presence of his favourite hero’s two oldest children.

“The sign of a great hero! Right Jon?” Robb had a grin on his face throughout the whole encounter… until he noticed Daenerys was also there. “Oh. Hello Daenerys.” He said flatly.

“Robert! How are you on this fine night?” She sung, her voice laced with mischief.

“I’m doing fine.”

“I guess congratulations are in order. Second place is such an honour!” She smirked, bringing her wine glass to her lips.

Robb bared his fangs as if he was truly a wolf. “Yeah, well I don’t like to peak too early.”

“Better than never being at the peak at all.” She flawlessly fired back.

Jon groaned loudly. “Guys.”

“If you have something to say Daenerys then say it.” Robb growled lowly, ignoring his brother.

“I don’t need to talk, the results clearly do that for me.” She giggled into her glass.

Robb growled again, stepping right in Daenerys face.

“What’s wrong Robert?” She asked with a smirk. “You wanna go? Right now? I’m sure there are many areas outside where we can sort this out.”

Sam saw the moment Robb’s sapphire eyes darkened with irritation. His presence was strong and bold. Sam could feel it’s overbearing pressure even if wasn’t being directed at him. He stood just a few inches shy of a foot over the silver haired beauty but Daenerys’ confidence made it seem as if there was no size difference between the two at all. Daenerys' eyes were fierce and Sam begun to realise what his father meant when he spoke of Targaryen’s overwhelming presence. From the way she held herself, the knives in her words, the smirk in her eyes. This girl was a Targaryen, no doubt about it.

“Okay, _enough_!” Jon said pushing them apart. “This is getting old now! Can you two not just be civil?” Jon said glaring at the two.

“She started it!” Robb huffed.

“You don’t always have to rise to it! And Dany, stop being a pest! I know you like getting a response out of him but we’re adults now and future heroes, this isn’t the way we should be acting.”

Sam watched Jon break the argument down. He watched Jon closely ease the tensions between his two close ones and Sam was impressed at Jon’s power. It wasn’t fierce like Daenerys or bold like Robb’s but it was firm. Jon may not be the outgoing as the two but it was clear he stood among them.

***

Bran sat alone with the notepad gifted to him by his older half brother some time ago. He had argued with his mother about not being able to bring the book with him but he managed to get his father on side much to the annoyance of his mother. He watched Arya play a game of heroes and villains with the younger kids. He sighed, he;’d always felt s bit different to the other kids, rather than playing hero he preferred to do things that help him actually become one. Being the 4th born child of Winterwolf and Lady Stoneheart meant that the standard for him had been set long before he was born. Though he wasn’t held to the standard that Robb was, he was still expected to achieve excellence and he didn’t mind that. He enjoyed being held to standards as big as his dreams, it was one thing he felt pushed in. School had become brain numbingly easy so when it came to hero training he felt challenged. Arya waved at him and motioned for him to come over, Bran gave her wave back and shook his head.

‘I’m fine.’ he mouthed toward her.

‘You sure?’ She mouthed back, concern on her face.

Bran nodded and smiled at her, she smiled back and then went back to keeping the youngsters entertained. Bran stood from his seat, stuffed his notepad into the front of his trousers and went to explore the university grounds. Although it may be Robb and Jon who’ll be attending King’s Landing Hero University for the next 3 years, all the Stark pack were expected to attend this university when they were of age. Majority of the top heroes went to King’s Landing, it was was almost expected at this point so Bran’s eyes were set on going here since he could comprehend what it was. He admired the size of the various buildings the university, Gods only knew what went on in there. He would definitely be prying his older brothers for information of the day to day life at King’s Landing. He eyed the main building that the party was taking place in. It was the tallest in size and so grand, Bran doesn’t think he’d ever seen a building so large. It was perfect to see how much better he was with his quirk, he had scaled buildings before but never this massive.His mother always stated he wasn’t ready for large buildings yet even with his vast improvements, she would argue that although Bran could change the dexterity of his stickiness was great he may not be able to handle the strain that could take it’s toll on his body while keeping it going for long. He’d prove how good he was, his mum would be delighted with how good he really was. Without hesitation he took off his shoes and socks, activated his sticking quirk and began to scale the main building.

***

“Stop glaring at him.”

“I am not.”

“Robb…”

“He was flirting with you, _again_!” Robb steamed.

“He was just being friendly!” Jon chuckled.

“I don’t like how friendly he acts with you. He’s met you twice! Satin is one of the most guarded people who was in my class.”

“Well, I have no romantic interest in Satin Flowers, as I’m sure you’re aware.” Jon stated with a knowing smirk.

“I know, doesn’t mean I don’t get unbelievably jealous that someone else is allowed to talk to you like that in public and I’m not.” Robb frowned.

“Is that what this is about?” Jon asks, finally getting some clarity on Robb’s envious ways. “You’re upset because you can’t…?”

Robb nodded slowly as he tried to mask how upset the predicament made him. “I’m not the biggest fan of PDA but Gods, I wish I could do something even if it’s subtle. I just… wanna go home now.”

Jon put a hand on Robb’s shoulder and gave him a squeeze along with a reassuring smile. The fact they had to be totally platonic had been bugging him more than usual today. Probably because it was one of the few times they were out in public together for extended period since becoming a couple. They hadn’t had time to adjust to the code switching back to being just brothers and not lovers for this long. “Just one more hour and we should be done here.” Jon smiled at his older brother.

“I know, I know.” Sighed Robb.

“Is that sadness I hear in your voice Robb Stark? I don’t believe it.” A feminine voice sung.

Jon and Robb turned behind them to see Margaery Tyrell standing behind them in a stunning yellow ball gown, her brown hair pulled back into a high full ponytail and her make-up was as flawless as ever. Jon and Robb both slightly flinched at the sight of her. How much of there conversation did she here? Yes they were speaking quietly but if she heard the end of the conversation what else did she here?

“Hey Margaery.” Jon said politely. “You look amazing.” He didn’t lie. Jon had always considered Margaery as one of the most beautiful people he had ever known, even if he wasn’t exactly fond of her personality.

“Thank you Jon.” She said with a warm smile. “And congratulations to you Jon. It’s a true miracle what’s happened to you.” She continued. “Would it be okay if I could speak to Robb?”

Jon looked at Robb briefly and received a nod from him. “Uh… sure. Robb, I’m gonna stand with the family since they’ll probably be doing the announcements soon so come over when you’re done.”

Robb nodded at him and Jon shot a small smile at him before leaving him alone with his ex. Robb focused on Margaery, trying to get a read on her but it was no use. Even though he tried to make amends with her after their break up and also offered to talk to her after their exam but he never got any response from her. It was clear that the break up had been rough for her and Robb did feel bad, he could of handled the situation much better if he was honest with himself.

***

_Robb stared out his window and into the driveway, it was something he’d gotten into the habit of doing since Jon left for Castle Black College three months ago. It still brought a sharp pain to Robb’s chest when he remembered how they left things or how Jon left. He cursed himself for how he acted towards his brother. Instead of just telling him how he felt when Jon announced he would be attending The Wall, he danced around the issue until the night before Jon had to leave. Maybe if he spoke earlier he could have curbed his anger and refrained from calling Jon that name. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at the picture of Jon and himself that he kept on his desk. It had been Robb’s 16th birthday that day and Robb decided that he wanted to go to the seaside and the only person he wanted by his side was his favourite person. He smiled at the memory, Gods if he could only go back to that day. Everything was easier when Jon was close by him but now it felt like Jon had taken a piece of him and Robb could feel this gapping emptiness whenever he thought of the sullen boy. His eyes begun to feel a familiar sting and he immediately tried to force the emotions away._

_‘I can’t keep crying over this.’ Robb thought as he rubbed his eyes. He knew it was ridiculous to pine over his own brother like this, his amazing, too good, silent brother. He had accepted that he was in love with Jon when he was 13 and eventually realised Jon felt the same, the boy was never good at hiding how much he cared for Robb, but it wasn’t like the two could do anything. Sure the Targaryens were known for keeping it in the family for centuries and rumours of the Lannister twins’ relationship often popped up but it was different for them. They were Starks, Starks were known for their honour and neither Jon or Robb could cross that line and dishonour their family like that, no matter how much they wanted too. He thought back to their argument and what he really wanted to say to Jon and how maybe the scenario would played out differently._

_‘Jon, don’t leave me. Please. I- I- I love you.’_

_It probably wouldn’t change anything, Jon was stubborn when he made up his mind. He most likely would of said that they can’t do this, no matter how they felt about each other and still would of gone off to The Wall. He took his phone and went to Jon’s contact details. His thumb hovered the call button like it did everyday._

_‘He probably won’t pick up… not that I deserve to talk to him anymore.’_

_“Hey babe.”_

_Robb turned his head to the voice and gave a small smile to his girlfriend of over a year. He truly did care about her and before Jon left he had been a pretty good boyfriend but after Jon left, he just didn’t put the energy in anymore, it was all Marge and he felt awful._

_“Your dad let me in. You didn’t come to class today…” Margaery said slowly walking into his room._

_“Yeah, I didn’t feel so good this morning.” He said sitting on his bed. It wasn’t totally a lie but a broken heart wasn’t exactly a reason people generally used to get out of college._

_“Aw babe.” She cooed, as she sat next to him. “Anything I can do? I could go to the shop and get you some paracetamol or something?” She leaned her head on his shoulder._

_“Nah, I’m fine now.” He assured, wrapping an arm around her waist. “Thanks for checking on me.” He forced a smile._

_“Don’t thank me, it’s just what you do when you’re in love.” She giggled._

_Love. In love, she loved him. They had said it before but Robb hadn’t really thought much of it before, it was just something couples said to each other right? Then why did he suddenly feel awful after she said that to him?_

_Before he could regulate his thoughts Margaery’s lips were on his, her lips were soft, warm, tender, just as they always had been. Nothing was different about this kiss, it wasn’t awkward or clumsy, they still knew how to respond to each other but Robb felt… nothing. His heart didn’t skip, he didn’t feel a lightness in his stomach, he was indifferent until the image of Jon flashed into his head. He jumped back slightly, startled at what his mind was doing. Margaery raised an eyebrow at this reaction but shrugged it off and put it down to Robb not feeling 100 percent today. She eventually started talking about her family trip to Portugal in December . She had been trying to get Robb to come along and meet some of her extended family members. Robb let her babble on, she wasn’t anything but background noise to him. Marge was great, amazing even. She was kind, gorgeous, smart, powerful, from a powerful family, great in bed. Any man would be happy to have her as their partner yet Robb felt nothing. Could it be that somehow when Jon left he took even his capability to act like he was in love? Could it be that he used his love for Jon as a way to act remotely affectionate to anyone? Gods, he was in even deeper than he thought and it wasn’t fair to anyone. Not himself, not Jon, not Marge…_

_“Marge… I can’t do this.” Robb said quietly._

_Margaery turned and looked at him, eyebrow raised. “It’s fine Robb!” She chuckled. “We can always go on holiday together another time!”_

_“No Marge. I can’t do this. Us.” He said just above a whisper._

_She froze, her face turning serious now. “Robb? What are you-“_

_“Marge, you are amazing and any man would be lucky to have your presence but I don’t think this is working and I’m not being fair to you by keeping this going. Have you not noticed we’ve been… different?” He said trying to make her understand._

_“That’s just been you getting use to college. It’s a big change and-“ She was grasping at straws, her eyes were beginning to well up._

_“There’s no point in hanging on to this Marge. I’m trying to make this as painless as possible.”_

_“What’s brought this on Robb? We were happy! We’ve never had any problems! I’ve always kept your best interests at heart-“_

_“I just don’t love you Marge!” He shot out. “I’m- I’m in love with someone else…”_

_Margaery was frozen. Was it all a lie? Did this happen gradually? When did she lose Robb? Her Robb… not anymore. She hadn’t noticed that the tears were falling from her face until she had already ran out of the Stark Manor._

_Sansa ran to Robb’s room, she clearly saw Marge run out of their home crying. “Robb… What did you do?”_

_“The right thing… for once."_

***

“Did you ever care Robb? Was any part of our time together genuine?” She asked calmly.

“Marge, you’re great. I have always cared about you. Maybe it wasn’t in the way you cared for me but I never wanted to hurt you. I promise.”

Margaery sighed. “You really fucked me up Robb. I really thought we were in it for the long run. For the longest time after we broke up, I thought you were just with me because of my family name-“

“I would never!” Robb piped up.

“I know, I know. You’re an honourable man Robb. Just like your father.” She said with a smile.

“It may be an asshole thing to say but, I do value your friendship Margaery. I feel awful for how I left things, I want us to get along and clearly we’re going to be around each other a lot so…” Robb extended his hand. “What do you say?”

Margaery looked down at Robb’s hand, with a raised brow. A smirk tugged at her lips as she took his hand. “Fine, I will accept your apology. You still have to make it up to me.” She chuckled.

***

Cersei’s moans echoed through room. It had been months since she was touched like this. Robert had begun to save his touches for the screaming fangirls, leaving Cersei to find pleasure elsewhere but now she had Jaime. His fingers were expertly manoeuvring in and out of her while his tongue playing with her clit. She was laying back on the lecturer’s table, her legs wrapped around Jaime’s neck. Gods, she hadn’t felt this amazing in years.

“What do you want Cersei?” Jaime murmured between her thighs, he planted soft kisses making her shudder.

“Jaime.” She breathed.

“What do you want?” He growled.

“I want you.”

Jaime wasted no time, his lips were at her’s as he rammed himself into her wetness. Cersei yelped out at the sensation of being filled again. It had been so long that she forgot how good Jaime’s cock felt. He thrusted inside of her viciously whilst she clawed at his back. Jaime had always been a fierce lover, he was wild and took exactly what he wanted, he was a true lion, king of all the beasts and she was happy to worship her king. She gyrated her hips to match his rhythm, though she tried she couldn’t hold back her moans, especially after Jaime lifted her from the table and she felt her back hit the wall. He spread her legs out further, allowing him to have deeper access inside of her which made her eyes burst open but she was shocked at what she saw.

“Stop! Stop!” She begged. Jaime didn’t listen, probably assuming that it was her typical pleas of pleasure. “Jaime! Look!” She screamed.

Jaime stopped his thrusting and immediately pulled out of his sister when he saw what she saw. Little Bran Stark was frozen in place at the window.

He hadn’t meant to catch them. He was begging to get exhausted during his climb and went to the first open window he saw. Then he heard the moans of a lady who sounded like she was in pain. Eager to help he used the rest of his strength to get to the window as fast as possible. He wanted to flee the scene, forget everything he just saw but his body wasn’t allowing him to move. The Lioness was yelling and trying to cover herself.

“He’s seen us! Dear Gods, he’s seen us! Do something! Jamie you have to! We’ll be ruined!”

The Kingslayer pulled up his trousers from his ankles and stared Bran in the face. It was probably only for a second but for Bran it felt like an eternity. He was the wolf pup who had just entered the den of two lions and now he couldn’t do anything but accept his fate. The Kingslayer swiftly moved towards him which made Bran lose his footing. He felt himself fall from the window but quickly activated his sticking quirk and grabbed the window seal, a breathed a sigh of relief and silently thanked his mother for the reflex training. Kingslayer and the Lioness were at the seal immediately and the heroine’s face turning into something nasty when she saw Bran had survived, Kingslayer’s face was much softer however. Bran knew his quirk was going to give out at any moment and if they didn’t help him…

“How old are you boy?” Kingslayer asked him, reaching for his hand.

“Eleven…” Bran strained out, trying to reach for the number 3 hero’s hand.

“Jaime!” The Stag’s wife snapped. “He _saw_ us!”

“So he did.” He sighed and pulled his hand back. “The things I do for love.” He said rolling his eyes as he placed his hands on the window seal. Suddenly, the window seal crumbled away and Bran felt his body falling he screamed loudly until everything went black.

***

“Hello students and heroes! It is a pleasure to have you all here on this special day!” Evergreen boomed into the microphone. “Today is the day where we welcome our future people! Many of you elders know how it felt on your induction ball and it’s a moment that should be celebrated! The young heroes must know the good times they’ll be fighting to protect!”

“Hey Dad?” Robb whispered during the speech. “Didn’t you say that Evergreen has been teaching since you were coming here?”

Ned chuckled and nodded. “Everyone in my class came to the conclusion that Olenna Tyrell will outlive us all.”

Robb joined his father in laughter and he tried to listen to the rest of the retired heroine’s speech.

“… So for the first time. I would love to introduce our first years to the stage!” Olenna said, receiving and applause from the audience.

She went on to start introducing the students from each department within the university she begun with the department of management, they focused on all aspects of heroic business. This includes founding and managing hero agencies to executively producing heroes. After management came the department of support. The support department focused on either the health of heroes and working on hero related injuries or developing support equipment that help heroes out on the battlefield. Next was the general education department. This was for the students who didn’t make the cut in hero department. It boasts a top-notch education with an eclectic lineup of teachers, however it is possible for the students with exceptional grades to be transferred to the hero department.

“And finally. The moment you have all been waiting for. The department of heroes! As usual we have 2 classes in this department. We would like to ask these students to step onto the stage and we’ll see a lovely imageon our huge screen of the student taking part in their exam. We will be calling them in order of where they came in the exam and also letting you know their quirks! We’ll start with Class 1-B!”

Jon and Robb listened for any names they recognised. Jon chuckled at Robb as he heard the names of his exes come up, starting with Jeyne Westerling, they lasted two months. Next was the Manderly twins, Wylla and Wynafryd, Jon wondered how they hell Robb got away with that. Finally, from class 1-B anyway, was Alys Karstark, the girl that their father probably wanted Robb to end up with. Jon lent to Robb closely and whispered in his ear, “So, how many people have you fucked in our year group?”

Robb’s face went a deep pink as Jon finished his sentence and Jon couldn’t help but laugh at he boyfriend’s embarrassment. They heard a few more names they recognised like Robert Frey, the Frey were rivals to the Stark family, they always tried, and failed, to outdo the Stark hero rankings. Of course, a Lannister had to be in the mix, it was none other than Joffrey’s cousin, Lancel. Jon rolled his eyes at Robb’s reaction to Satin’s name being called.

“Get over it.” He sung silently which made Robb glare at him. The final name they recognised that called for 1-B was Ramsay Bolton. The Bolton’s were a hero family discovered by Jon and Robb’s great great grandparents. Winterfell Hero Agency was the place where the family had gotten their start and even though they eventually broke off and started their own hero agency, they still worked closely with the Starks and Winterfell. The reveals for Class 1-B were finished and it was revealed that their class tutor would be The Stag’s brother, Renly Baratheon, better known as Temblor.

“And now, for Class 1-A! First we have Missandei Naath, quirk; Empath! Samwell Tarly, quirk; Expand!”

Sam walked onto the stage, of course the boy tripped up slightly but he didn’t fall on his face at least.

“Next, Ygritte Wildling, quirk; Full Focus!” Ygritte drew a huge applause from the audience, they clearly thought she looked as amazing as Robb and Jon said she did.

“Theon Greyjoy, quirk; Tentacle! Dacey Mormont, quirk; Warp!" Evergreen started to beam with pride before announcing the next student. "Now, we have my granddaughter, I’m so proud of her, Margaery Tyrell, quirk; Thorn Bomb!”

Margaery stepped on the stage to a monstrous applause. Not only was she a beauty and a member of the Tyrell family, she was one considered one of the young heroes of the future that would make an impact in a huge way. She held herself with grace and flashed a flawless smile to the crowd before standing in her place.

“Next is Brienne Tarth, quirk; Engine! Tormund Giantsbane, quirk; Power Absorption!" After Tormund stood in his place, the elderly lady took a deep breath before continuing. "Next, is my wonderful grandson, another one I’m proud of, Loras Tyrell, quirk; Vine Trap!”

Loras ran out onto the stage to a large applause, similar to Margaery’s. He gave a shy wave. He clearly wasn’t as use to a crowd as his sister was but he appreciated the support.

“Next we have, Khal Drogo Dothraki, quirk; Steel!”

Drogo stepped on the stag without a care in the world. He knew he wasn’t going to get the response his other classmates would get due to his family being vigilantes rather than licensed heroes but he didn’t care, he was here and no one’s opinion would change that. He gave the crowd a cocky grin and stepped to his place on stage.

“Now, the number 1 hero’s first born, we know who he is, Joffrey Baratheon, quirk; Grow!”

The blonde haired boy strolled onto the stage to the largest applause of the night so far. Though he didn’t want to be at this party he did know how to switch on the charm when he needed too. He could work the crowd as well as The Stag could.

When he was done showboating, Olenna continued. “Now we’ve reached out top 3 scorers in the exam this year.” A murmur of excitement rippled through the crowd. “Yes, I know, exciting stuff. Make sure you give them a huge hand, starting with our third place holder, Jon Snow, quirk; Snowstorm!”

Jon awkwardly walked on the stage and was in shock and the reaction the crowd gave him. Did they not know he was Winterwolf’s bastard? Did they just not care? Either way, he was totally blown away. He mouthed a ‘thank you’ and shyly scratched the back of his neck before making his way to his place on stage.

“In second place we have, Robb Stark, quirk; Icesmith!”

Robb stepped on stage and in that moment Jon thought that Robb had never looked more like their father than he did right now. Robb had that same aura of control, command and respect that Winterwolf did but he added in his own cheeky charm that many loved the young man for. He gave the audience a wave, a bow and a wolfish grin before standing next to Jon.

“And now, our first place holder, Daenerys Targaryen, quirk; Fire Snap!”

The crowd audibly gasped when the image of Daenerys was on the stage. She was determined to make her statement. The Targaryens may have been shaken but never broken. She glided to the centre of the stage and twirled in elegant gown, giving the audience a wink before floating to her place on stage.

“Please give it up for Class 1-A!” Olenna commanded into the microphone and an eruption of applause followed afterwards. “And their class tutor is our very own, Tyrion Lannister, Fangbarer!”

The youngest Lannister sibling stepped on the stage. It wasn’t a surprise that the man was a dwarf, everybody knew that by this point. Fangbarer had made a name for himself now as a serious hero who preferred to work alone. Many called the Imp or the Halfman, but never to his face. No matter what he was a Lannister and was powerful. He wouldn’t take any disrespect and his father wouldn’t take anyone trying to make a fool of the family name.

“Now it’s time for your class picture! Everybody get ready now!”

Jon rolled his eyes but Robb already put his arm around his shoulder.

“I know you hate pictures but this is a day you’ll want to remember forever.” Robb whispered to him. Jon just smiled and went along with it, Class 1-A took their picture and they were met with more applause which was eventually cut off by the door slamming open.

“Mum! Dad!” A young girl’s voice screamed.

Jon and Robb both perked up, instantly recognising the voice.

“Mum! Dad! It’s Bran! He’s not moving!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Sorry guys, Bran had to fall. The plot is starting to kick off! So many things being planted! I'm getting excited!
> 
> So we have a Jaime/Cersei scene... yeah I didn't expect to write that but it kinda felt right? In this story Cersei tries to resist Jaime way more, she's worked hard for her reputation as she said and doesn't want to do anything to harm it but Jaime can be... persuasive.
> 
> We got to see how Robb dealt with Jon being gone for a year and the answer is... not well. I actually felt sorry for Margaery when I wrote that scene but Robb didn't want her to just be led along especially since he just didn't have it in him to lead anymore.
> 
> Also we get the Class 1-A reveal! Get use to these names, they're going to be around a lot!
> 
> Next chapter is the final part for the, Welcome to King's Landing Arc, I think... After that we push the story forward with an action filled arc!
> 
> Well until next time! Hope you enjoyed this one!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated dearly!


	17. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was strangely hard to write? After the half way mark I got the biggest case of writers block, I pushed through but I don't know how happy I am with this but I wanted to get this chapter out since I probably won't be uploading this upcoming week as it's my birthday on Thursday so I'll defo be busy with life lol.
> 
> Also this sorry reached 3000+ hits at some point and I want to say think you to everyone he's had a read! I truly appreciate it, writing this has actually inspired me to start writing my own book series among all the other things I do in life so that should be stressful and fun lol.
> 
> Also the new season of My Hero Academia has started! Somebody please be excited with me!
> 
> Anyways! Please enjoy this chapter which is also the final chapter of the Welcome to King's Landing Arc!

The Stark family were sat in the waiting room, a horrible atmosphere filled the room due to the circumstances of why they were here. Catelyn Stark shrieks of turmoil were heard by all in earshot of the young Stark boy’s body. She hadn’t stopped crying since she saw her son’s broken body lying on the ground. Her husband had tried to comfort her, putting on a strong face for his family but looking into his grey eyes anyone could see how full of anguish he truly was. No matter how much he comforted her it wouldn’t ease her pain. She blamed herself, said she had failed in giving Bran the best training, maybe if she was more thorough, he wouldn’t have fallen. Ned would try his hardest to assure his wife that this wasn’t the case but it fell on death ears.

Jon sat with one arm around Arya. She was still shaking, the poor girl had been the one to find Bran lying there. She instantly thought the worst and no one could blame her. She was commended on how maturely she handled the situation, still not shedding a tear but she couldn’t stop her body from shaking. Jon held her closer to him, Gods the trauma she must feel right now. Her and Bran were close, they spent the most time with each other, they trained together. Something about that brings you closer together, in training you get to see all the flaws and strengths of a person. It gave two people a bond like no other. His training partner was Robb and if something like this happened to him… no. He didn’t want to think about that. In response to his thoughts trying to attack him even more than they already were, he squeezed Robb’s hand tighter than he already was, in which the other boy did the same. The two young men had been holding hands since sitting in the waiting room. They hadn’t cared how it looked, they just needed someone to hold them together and the only person the two men trusted to do that was each other. Rickon had cried himself to sleep on Robb’s lap, the young boy was lightly snoring into Robb’s chest and Robb thought that this was an improvement from the tears. Sansa sat next to Robb, staring at the door blankly, waiting for someone to come through. She was on edge as they all were, every now and then they would hear her sniff and sigh.

Jon and Robb exchanged a look at each other. Jon had never seen his older brother look so devastated. He was holding himself together well for his mother and siblings but Robb was not good. He wanted to do nothing more than comfort his lover in the way only he could and let the man cry into his shoulder but right now they couldn’t. He also needed Robb himself, Jon was also holding back how distraught he really was, partially to keep his siblings calm, partially because he couldn’t be sure what Mrs. Stark’s reaction to him breaking down would be, she was already in a state of grief so who knew what she could do and partially because Jon rarely allowed himself to have strong emotions in public. He wouldn’t allow himself a breakdown until he was home, with Robb, where it was safe. He gave Robb’s hand another slight squeeze and Robb responded by doing the same. 

They waited and prayed. It was all they could do. Bran had to pull through, _he had too_.

***

**Dany: 10.38pm**

_‘Sending u my well wishes. I pray and hope Bran is okay, I really do’_

**Dacey: 10:53pm**

_‘my mum keeps asking about whats happening, please keep us updated Jon. <3’_

**Ygritte: 11:15pm**

_‘If u need 2 talk im a text or phone call away hun. I’m so srry ur going through this’_

**Tormund: 11:22pm**

_’The young warrior will pull through my friend. Stay strong’_

Jon scrolled through some of the messages he’d received as he went to get a drink of water. He took this moment alone to gather his thoughts. Bran had such a bright future ahead of him, he always took every challenge head-on, he was so full of life, the total opposite of the image of Bran on the ground. He rubbed his eyes quickly to stop the tears from coming, now wasn’t the time. He had to be strong, for his siblings, for Robb, _for Bran_. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t notice Catelyn’s arrival, the two stared at each other for a while, the tension permeated the air. He grabbed an empty paper cup, filled it with water and handed it to her. She looked at the drink with a raised eyebrow but still took it nonetheless. In normal circumstances, Jon would just shuffle away and leave his father’s wife alone but when he saw the pain on her face, he felt compelled to say something.

“Mrs. Stark… I heard what you said to Dad and I hope you don’t blame yourself for this…”

“I don’t need your words boy.” She said lacking any particular emotion. “Bran is not only my son but my student. I should have prepared him for anything.” She went on. “I failed and now my special boy is-“ Her cracked and a small sob left her mouth. She turned around, not wanting to show such intense emotion in front of her husband’s bastard.

“Bran loves his training. He wouldn’t change it, he’s told me himself. Please don’t blame yourself.” He said trying to comfort her. “Starks are strong, Bran will pull through.” He said trying to convince hope.

Something in Catelyn snapped and she slammed her hand onto the wall. As soon as the wall felt her touch a part of it extended into a spike at a rapid speed and managed to pierce Jon’s hand. He winced at the sharp pain and dropped his cup to the floor. He clutched his hand before he bled and looked into Catelyn’s now fierce eyes.

“And what do you know about that? Starks being strong? Did you forget your position, Snow? You are _not_ a Stark.” She said slamming her hand on the wall again, making the spike revert back into the shape of the wall like it had never existed.

Jon bowed his head. It had been a few years since Catelyn had done something like this and he suddenly felt like his quirkless, 15-year-old self again. He turned to find a bathroom to deal with his cut, the last thing he needed was Robb asking how he cut himself.

“Jon.”

He stopped at her voice, she rarely ever called him by his first name. It was usually either ‘Snow’ or ‘Boy’. He turned and looked at her, the rage seemed to have gone and her face softened ever so slightly. 

“It should’ve been you.”

Jon’s face kept its stoic expression as it usually did around his father’s wife and he continued making his way to the bathroom. Trying not to dwell on the venomous words.

***

After what felt like an eternity, Dr. Luwin, the Stark’s private doctor, exited the operating room. The Stark family all stood up, waiting for the news.

“Dr. Luwin. Please tell us. Is Bran…” Ned managed out.

“We have managed to stabilise Brandon. The doctor began. The Starks all breathed a sigh of relief. “However, there is no telling when the boy will come out of his coma…”

“He’s going to wake up!” Robb pipped up. “I know it.” He felt Jon grab his hand again and he held on tightly.

“There is another matter you need to know…” The Doctor seemed to struggle with what he wanted to say. “The fall did a significant amount of damage to Brandon’s spinal cord, specifically his lumbar region, my team and I tried everything we could but… I’m so sorry but it is likely that Brandon will never walk again.”

A chill hit the Stark family. Catelyn was so struck by grief that she fell to the floor sobbing into her hands. Ned and Sansa tried to help her up but it seemed to be futile. 

“Can we see him!?” Catelyn asked through her sobs.

“You can, we do ask that you go in one at a time for tonight. We’ll be changing which ward he’ll be in tomorrow and then we will allow multiple visitors.”

“Take me to him. Please” She said, showing a weakness rarely seen.

“Come with me.” He said as he led her to the boy.

***

Ned dropped his children home, deciding that if there can only be one visit at a time there was no point in the constant switching. Plus, he didn’t want his children to see how much of a wreck his wife was. Although it was originally met with protests, the Stark children eventually gave in, not being in the mood to argue. 

Jon and Robb were the last ones to be dropped home. Robb made sure that their father would contact them straight away as soon as there were any updates. Ned nodded in response and he was soon making his way back to the hospital. The two boys entered their home in silence, neither really knowing what to say. Robb poured himself and Jon a glass of water. Robb tried to read Jon’s face but it was blank, his face had been like that since he’d rejoined the family after getting a cup of water at the hospital. Robb also noticed the cut on his hand and his mind wondered why and how the cut came about. Before Robb could say anything, Jon had left and entered their bedroom. It had been a long night and he couldn’t blame him if he just wanted to sleep, Robb would join him but he wasn’t even sure if he could sleep after seeing Bran. Poor, innocent Bran. He would never be able to run again, or fight, or use his quirk like he’d become accustomed to. It wasn’t fair, Bran never did anything bad to anyone and now he’d lost the use of his legs. Worst of all it happened while Robb was there, Bran fell so close to where he was and he had no idea, who knew how long the boy was laying there for? Maybe if he got to Bran earlier he could have saved his legs? Maybe if he was paying more attention instead of socialising he would have been able to save him. He made his way to the sofa, needing to sit down as his mind went crazy and it wasn’t long before he broke. Robb let out a loud sob, tears were streaming down his face. He couldn’t save his little brother, he couldn’t protect someone he loved, he failed him. He couldn’t stop crying, it hurt so much. He was soon engulfed by a pair of strong arms.

“It’s okay Robbie. I got you. It’s gonna be okay.” Jon comforted, from the sound of his voice Robb knew Jon was crying too. 

“I didn’t save him, Jon.” He spluttered out. “I didn’t save him.” He sobbed into Jon’s chest as he held onto him tightly.

“It’s not your fault Robbie. None of us could have stopped this.” He said as he nuzzled into Robb’s hair. Jon needed Robb to know that it wasn’t his fault, even using his childhood nickname for him to soothe the red-haired man. He held onto him as he bawled intensely into his chest.

“I don’t know what I’ll do if he doesn’t wake up Jon. Gods what if he doesn’t wake up? Gods, why the fuck is happening!?”

Jon hushed him, kissed him on his hairline and rocked Robb gently. They spent the next half hour crying in each other’s arms, grieving for their younger brother until sleep took them.

***

The next few weeks were rough. As well as preparing for university, Jon and Robb made sure they saw Bran every day. There were no signs of the young Stark boy waking up anytime soon but the two older boys thought it was their duty to be there. Jon made sure he wasn’t around Catelyn by himself, he was already emotionally a mess, he didn’t need to feel like he was reliving his childhood, hiding the cuts on his arms and legs again.

Robb never asked Jon about the cut on his hand. It didn’t mean he wasn’t concerned, even while he was stricken with worry for Bran, he made sure he was as affectionate as possible to Jon. This is how he would usually deal with seeing these marks on Jon’s skin. He remembered the first time he saw Jon’s scratched up arm, they were 13 and Jon just blamed it on training, not wanting to pry and make Jon feel more uncomfortable, he did everything he could to remind Jon he was loved and he didn’t need to do whatever he was doing.

“I love you, you know that right?” Robb said as they cuddled on the sofa.

“I know Robbie.” He chuckled, kissing him on his cheek. He could feel Robb was still very tense over the stress of the last few weeks. In fact, he hadn’t relaxed once, always on edge like he could spring into action at any time.

“You're still calling me that?” Robb laughed.

“You love it.”

“I do, reminds me of when we kids and I’d always take too long on the swings.” He reminisced. “ _Robbie, you’re hogging it! It’s my turn!_ ”He mimicked in a whiny voice.

“You still hog things, like the covers,” Jon said rolling his eyes as he intertwined their fingers. “We start lectures in a few days… you think it’ll be fine?”

“Dad said to try and get through the first few days and see how we feel. If it’s too much they’ll understand and we can join the class a bit later.”

“It could be good for us to focus on something else for a while… we’re already missing freshers week.”

“You mean _I’m_ missing freshers week,” Robb smirked. “You hate going out and socialising.”

“Hey! I socialise… sometimes.”

“It’s okay, honestly I’d rather be here with you, you keep me from going crazy. After this weekend we’ll be King’s Landing first years, on the way to being heroes like we dreamed of as little kids.” Robb said with a hint of a real smile. “And I’ll have my favourite person with me along the way.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere Stark.” Jon said with a smile that didn’t agree with his statement.

“I think that’s a lie.” Robb remarks before pulling Jon into a deep kiss.

Jon allowed Robb’s tongue to enter his mouth as he clutched onto the broader man’s biceps. Robb manoeuvred their positions so Jon was now laying on his back. He quickly attacked Jon’s neck with his lips, catching skin with his teeth and sucking on it. Jon moaned in ecstasy, the last time they had sex was at the King’s Landing induction ball and Jon would be lying if he said he hadn’t missed Robb touching him like that and judging by how aggressively Robb was marking his neck, he definitely missed the intimacy too.

“Wanna move this to the bedroom?” Jon breathed out.

“Why? No one’s gonna walk in on us.” Robb said mischievously against Jon’s neck as he unbuttoned his shirt.

“But the sofa!” He stammered out. “We could mess up the sofa!”

“Don’t care. Need my love.” Robb began to kiss down to Jon’s chest. “Need him now.”

Jon gave in as soon as Robb’s tongue circled his nipple. Jon removed his now unbuttoned shirt and a moan left his mouth as his lover’s tongue ran down his body.

“Robb,” Jon whined. “Keep going.”

“Did you miss this?” Robb said before placing kisses on Jon’s abs. “Me touching you?”

“Yes. Robb please, don’t tease me-“

“Shhh,” He said hushing Jon with a finger to his lips. “Not Robb…” He whispered slowly moving closer to Jon’s ear making him shiver in anticipation. “Robbie.”

That was it, Jon wildly swapped their positions, ripped off Robb’s shirt off and quickly stripped them both of their clothing. He couldn’t get Robb’s cock in his mouth quick enough.

“Fuck, Jon. Right there.”

Jon’s head bobbed up and down expertly on Robb’s dick, making sure he got it wet. He still gagged slightly when he took the full length in his mouth.

“You’re gonna make me cum. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!”

Jon stopped sucking as soon as he thought Robb would cum and end this too early. He was at Robb’s lips again and he groaned as he felt one of Robb’s hand grab his ass.

“Like that my love?”

Jon hummed in response, Robb chuckled as he made Jon suck on his fingers and Gods he wanted to cum from the sight of Jon deep throating his fingers, he was moaning and making a show of it. Gods, he loved him. After his fingers were nice and wet, he got Jon on all fours.

“Gods, your ass is so amazing Jon.” Robb said grabbing his boyfriend’s ass, he couldn’t help but give one of the cheeks a spank. Jon hissed in response and the sounds of pleasure only continued as he felt Robb spread his cheeks and felt his tongue press against his hole.

“Fuck.”

Jon clenched his eyes shut as Robb started to add his fingers into the mix until he was a moaning mess on the sofa. It wasn’t long before he felt the head of Robb’s cock head at his hole. Jon shuddered in anticipation, he needed this, he craved it.

“Robbie, please-“

Robb slid into Jon’s ass causing the two men to groan in unison. The powerful thrusts that followed afterward caused Jon to speak so dirtily and rough and it only made Robb want to fuck him even harder. Jon had begun to match Robb’s movement, pushing back on the muscular man and meeting his thrusts. Robb enjoyed it so much that for a while he just let Jon fuck himself on his cock and Gods was it a sight to see. Jon eventually got sick of not being able to see Robb’s face and got the man to lay back so he could ride him. Jon rode Robb as aggressively as Robb had pounded him. He loved to hear his auburn-haired lover moan his name. Not wanting to be the only one who would have an orgasm, Robb grabbed Jon’s cock and pumped it hard. Jon’s eyes rolled at the overstimulation and the rhythm in which he was riding Robb became irregular.

“Robbie. I can’t take much more-“

“Come for me, Jon. I want to see you” Robb growled as his free hand ran up Jon’s tone body.

It took 4 more pumps of his cock for Jon to come hard onto Robb’s chest, cursing at the sensations. Robb came inside of his boyfriend soon after, gripping onto Jon’s waist tightly as he filled him.

“Fuck Jon.” Robb breathed. “That was-“

“Amazing?” He smirked.

“Cocky shit head.” Robb laughed. “But the answer is yes.”

Jon slowly got off of Robb and ran to the bedroom to get them a towel. After cleaning up, Jon slumped onto Robb’s body to embrace him. He felt a comfort wash over him as Robb’s arms wrapped around him. He closed his eyes for a moment, so content listening to Robb’s heartbeat that he almost forgot everything that had transpired over the last few weeks, it was almost just Robb and him against the world again. He opened his eyes and looked up at Robb’s face again, however, his face looked… troubled. Those blue eyes were clearly lost in thought, and whatever those thoughts were looked serious.

“You okay Robb?” Jon asked apprehensively.

“Huh?” Robb shook out of his trance. “Oh, sorry love. I was just thinking…”

“Anything I should be concerned about?”

“No! Gods no! It's just- well- erm- uh.” Robb kept tripping over his words. He took a deep breath and started again. “I just… I love you so much Jon and… you know, the fact we’re siblings… It upsets me that- well- uh- I can’t ever marry you.”

Jon froze. He can’t of heard that correctly. Robb would marry him? No. That was his mind playing cruel games on him, right? 

“I mean…” Robb continued. “I’ve known you basically all my life, I know I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember and we basically act like a married couple a lot of the time… I wish we just could do it, I’d marry you in an instant.”

“Robb… I…”

“… Too much?” He said, worried he’d gotten ahead of himself.

Jon kissed him softly. They may never be able to marry but at least Jon knew Robb loved him enough to even think about it. “I love you so much, Robb.”

“Not Robb.” He said giving Jon a peck on the lips. “Robbie.” He grinned.

***

“Come on!” Jon said dragging Robb through the hallways. “I can’t believe we’re gonna be late for our first class! This is your fault you know!”

“Me? How is it my fault?” Robb asked nonchalantly.

“Because you insisted that I needed a _stress reliever_ for my first day.” Jon said in a much quieter voice.

“Hey, you were kinda freaking out.” Robb shrugged. “And you weren’t complaining once I pulled down your zipper… plus, giving you head in the car was hot.” He said in a quieter, lust-filled voice.

“Robb… Let’s just get to class.” Jon turned away from his lover’s grinning face, he would not see him blush, he would not give him the satisfaction.

The two men managed to make it to class with a minute to spare with Robb smugly letting Jon know that he knew they’d make it. Jon simply rolled his eyes and took a seat at the back with Robb on his heels taking the seat next to him. 

“Remove your foot from that desk! Such an action is an insult to those who came to King’s Landing before us! As well as the craftsmen who made the desk!” Jon recognised that voice, it had to be none other than the tall blonde woman who chewed him out at the exam.

“Oh spare me.” And that was definitely that asshole Joffrey. “Like I care you uptight punk. Keep coming at me and I’ll blow you to bits.” The blonde boy said sharply.

“Gods, you’re awful, do you really wish to become a hero!?” Brienne said, totally shocked at the young man’s behaviour.

“Oh Joffrey, play nice now.” Margaery sang as she playfully placed her hand on his shoulder. “Sorry, Brienne was it? Joffrey has a rough exterior but it because he’s just filled with passion.” She said with a smile.

Robb almost laughed out loud. Why is she lying like that? Everyone who knew Joffrey knew he was a little prick. He saw Jon roll his eyes out of the corner of his eye, he knew that Jon never was a fan Marge, he never asked why but he could feel Jon’s annoyance whenever she spoke or was around him, not that he ever outwardly showed it. He was always polite and never made his dislike known. It couldn’t have been the fact they dated, Jon seemed to be fine with all of Robb’s other exes. He decided the push the thoughts aside and focus on their future.

“Aren’t you excited?” Robb whispered, nudging Jon’s elbow. “It’s finally happening. The Wolf Brothers origin begins here.” He grinned goofily.

“Stop. I’m trying to stay calm.” Jon said trying to hide his excitement. “We’ve got 3 years before The Wolf Brothers are really a thing, let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

“Be an optimist for once.” Robb chuckled as he took his laptop out of his bag.

“Okay, class. Quiet down now.” The tiny hero said entering the classroom, his voice already filling the room. “If you’ve come here to socialise I suggest that you leave now, this is serious business.” He continued. “My name is Tyrion Lannister, you may know me better as Fangbarer. You can cal me Tyrion, Fangbarer, Mr. Lannister, I don’t care, it’s not important. As you most likely know, I also attended this fine establishment and I intend to hold up the standards that King’s Landing has set. I will not hold my tongue if I feel you are falling behind. This isn’t your childhood dreams herrings, this is the real world and this business is rough. Many of you have family members who are heroes so I’m sure you know the sacrifices and risk we put ourselves in every day. If you are not ready to lay your life on the line for this I will give you all the opportunity to leave right now.”

The class remained in their seats.

“Good!” Tyrion said with a grin. “And what better way to start a hero class with some costume designs.”

***

“Tywin! Why have you put my son in Tyrion’s class!?”

“Oh, Hello Stag.” Tywin said, looking up from his book. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Oh come off it Tywin. I thought we agreed Joffrey will be in my brother’s class!” Robert raged.

“It’s been confirmed that young Joffrey would be in that class since the induction ball, why all the sudden rage Robert?” It was a question that Tywin didn’t need answer for. Robert had gone overboard with the alcohol at the ball after his argument with Winterwolf. The Stag always had a bad habit of embarrassing himself when it came to alcohol.

“That’s not the point.” Robert brushed off. “I've had a look at Tyrion’s previous classes and did you know he has expelled a whole class because because he thought them ‘inadequate’? Is this the man you want teaching your grandson?” He questioned. “Cersei and I don’t agree on anything lately but this has united us.”

“Tyrion only accepts the best. Renly is powerful and a good hero in his own right but the boy would have walked all over him. Tyrion was always the better choice as he knows how to keep the boy in check. Now is there anything else you need to discuss Robert, I am a busy man.” Tywin looked absolutely bored with this conversation.

Robert continued to babble on about Renly’s strength and how that could make Joffrey a more powerful hero and that no criminal would be able to stand against his might. He was so simple minded. Tywin often scoffed at the fact he just missed out on the top hero spot to this buffoon. The public really were simpletons if they thought this man was the greatest hero we have. Even 19 years ago when he led the charge against the maddening Targaryens, it was his friends like Eddard Stark, or Howland Reed or their combat trainer, the late Jon Arryn, who kept him in check but at least back then his power and skill made up for his one track mind. Now even that strength was faltering and Tywin lost the little respect he had for the man. He would be damned if his grandson turned into the same muscle headed brute this man was.

“Enough!” Boomed Tywin, he kept his steely expression. “You will not lecture me on my choices in this establishment Robert, you may be the number one hero to the world but in here you are a teacher! You can’t just throw your weight about and assume things will go your way.”

Robert growled lowly, who was this man to talk to him this way? He was The Stag, the world’s number one hero. He had never been a fan of his father-in-law and the feelings were clearly mutual. At no point had he ever tried to get along with that man, he was the man who forced him to marry his wretched daughter after he’d found out she was pregnant after he’d slept with her. He couldn’t turn it down no matter how much he wanted, the man threatened to destroy him, he was a young hero just making his mark in the world, he couldn’t afford a scandal of him ‘forcing himself’ on Cersei to become a public story. The Lannister knew that Robert was going to make a big impact on the next rankings and somehow his family was going to benefit from this. Robert wanted to do nothing more than blast the ageing hero with a shockwave so powerful that he was forced out of the window but he knew that killing the number two hero wasn’t something even he could charm his way out of with the public. He turned away from the man knowing this was the one place he had no power over him.

“This isn’t the last you’ve heard of this Lion. As soon as I see Joffrey not making the progress he should be making, I will make sure Joffrey is moved.” The Stag threatened before leaving the room.

***

“Why didn’t you let me see your costume design?” Drogo asked, getting closer than Dany was comfortable with.

“It wasn’t yours to see.” Dany responded blankly. “Besides, shouldn’t you have been more focused on your own?” The young Dothraki had been coming onto her strong since their first day which would of been fine if she hadn’t seen him with a new girl from one of the other classes every day since the week begun.

“Hey, don’t be like that, I just wanted to see it so I can imagine you in it.” He grinned. “I bet you’d look absolutely lovely in it.” His face begun to move closer to her cheek, before his lips came too close she held her book up to separate them.

“While you’re correct in thinking I’ll look amazing, that is no reason for me to be apart of your fantasies.” She rolled her eyes, why couldn’t Drogo just leave her be. Drogo and his amazing body, Drogo and his dazzling smile, Drogo and his cheesy lines, Drogo and his too handsome face.

He slumped down and put his head on Dany’s legs, looking up at her. “Why do you keep refusing to be the moon of my life?”

“Well, there are many reasons but, one of them is that you seem to be like those planets that have more than one moon.” She said, unimpressed with the man’s actions.

“And I told you that I’d get rid of them all for you.” He countered.

Gods, this man just glowed at all times, Daenerys couldn’t even look at his face as she knew there was a chance she’d melt. She liked the utter confidence Drogo always exuded, it reminded her of her own. She couldn’t let this man crack her, it would only end up causing him trouble. Her brother had suddenly become interested in getting the Dothraki involved in his schemes and for some reason Dany didn’t want to involve the man in the mess that was her life. She already regretted trying to involve Jon which eventually never worked because her brother saw no need for a quirkless boy on their side but now Jon had a quirk, Viserys became insufferable and constantly pestered her about using her ‘ _feminine charm_ ’ on him. So no, she would spare Drogo of this unfortunate situation that was her life.

“You better sit up properly.” She said with little emotion in her voice. “We know Fangbarer will chastise you for how you are acting once he steps in the room.

Drogo sits up right with a groan. “You’re no fun sometimes. I’ll enjoy pulling that out of you.” He smirking winking at Dany which made her unamused facade fade for a moment as a small smile appeared on her face. “See, it’s already working.”

“Okay class settle down! Socialising time is over. Today’s class will be… different from the norm.” Fangbarer annouced as he walked into the class. “We’ve spent most the first week of your Higher Hero Skills classes talking about your costumes.” He started. “These are more than just your brand people, your costumes are your armour, they have to be practical for movement, made from protective materials and also be adaptable with your quirks! Some of you understood this.” He took a glance at Jon and Robb as he said this.

 _'Thank Gods that Jon already designed my costume for our anniversary. I’m lost when it comes to materials.’_ Robb thought as he brushed over Jon’s hand with his own.

“And some of you… needed a push in the right direction.” He said glancing at Joffrey. “However, I think you all got to a decent place in the end which is why I’m leaving the next part of this class in someone else’s hands.” He stated, sitting in his seat.

The class murmured amongst themselves. Fangbarer was the set teacher for the Higher Hero Skills class, he even taught Class 1-B, who was taking his place? The students’ questions were soon answered when they heard a powerful voice from outside the room.

“I have… come through the door like normal!” The Stag entered the room with one of his iconic poses which made the class erupt in applause.

“Gods! The Stag is teaching us today!” Dacey said with glee.

“I know right!? This is so awesome!” Loras responded, just as giddy as his friend.

“Do you see his costume? It’s the one he wore as he took out The Inferno.” Joffrey proudly stated.

Daenerys bit back a growl, the class knew that fact, the only reason Joffrey mentioned it was to get under her skin as he had been doing all week. He felt a hand gentle fall on her shoulder and turned to face Drogo who was giving her a reassuring smile. She calms herself down and gives him a nod signifying that she was fine, although the man who was the reason for many of the Targaryen’s deaths and her rough childhood was standing right before her, she wouldn’t let it break her.

“Hello Class 1-A! I am The Stag and I am honoured to be leading this class today!” He boomed. “Fangbarer has told me of your hero costume designs and I think you’ll be glad to know that today, you can put them to the test!”

The class were sitting on the edge of their seat, excitement and anticipation in their eyes.

“Yes class! Today's activity in Higher Hero Skills will be…. _Battle Training_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! We've got to the end of this arc! It's got so many words, word count tells me 23,684, and so many characters but I think I made it at least decent! 
> 
> Yeah so a lot happened in this one, Bran lives but most of you knew that would happen, we see Catelyn's abuse of Jon, yeah if you weren't aware I am captain of the fuck Catelyn Stark train now you know. Wanted to make sure I clarified this as I don't know how well it came across but Robb doesn't suspect it and instead thinks Jon is harming himself but they don't talk about it. Jon doesn't want to ruin Robb's relationship with his mother no matter how much he dislikes her and Robb has tried to talk to Jon but he brushes him off so he doesn't want to push too hard and make Jon act out.
> 
> The next arc is the Battle Training Arc and it's something I've been looking forward to writing as soon as I started writing this arc, just to warn you from now, the next arc is gonna be a shorter one when it comes to the amount of chapters but it's also wordy one too. I'm already halfway through it and its 4464 words lol
> 
> So until next time guys! Please comment and give kudos if you like what you see!


	18. Old Scores and Empathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I wasn't meant to post this week, heck I planned to leave the story alone this week but my birthday celebrations yesterday were much more quiet than expected so here we are lol.
> 
> So, this is now the longest chapter in the story and my eyes are still hurting but I think it's worth it. This may be one of the best chapters in the story, little bit of fluff, little bit of exposition, lots of wackiness, a lot of character development and a lot of action! Hope you all enjoy this one!

“Okay class, you can make your entrances now!”

Class 1-A stepped out onto the same site they did their physical exams on, dressed in their varied hero costumes. Some went for the armoured look, like Brienne who had various pieces of light blue coloured armour on her, she looked like a true knight, helmet included. Some went for less coverage like Drogo who was bare chested, when asked why he didn’t have much going on he stated that it makes sense for how his quirk works. Some went for traditional hero costume with capes and flourishes galore like Joffrey.Others took elements of different styles, Robb’s costume was mostly deep grey which had hints of black in some areas. It complimented his broad frame, a cloak draped across his shoulders that had a fur collar around it, when the breeze blew it looked like a majestic cape. His body suit, which had a half face mask attached to it, showed how strong his body was and had a similar wolf symbol to what was embroiled onto all of his father’s costumes. He had many places to hold the weapons he had created, in particular 3 swords that he’d worked endlessly to perfect the right size and weight each sword should have, all the swords had a wolf’s head on the pommel. He looked every bit the successor to his father, especially with furs decorating parts his costume such as parts of his gloves, books and parts of his waist.

Jon’s costume had some similarities to Robb, still wanting to show he was of the Stark dynasty. He had a cloak with a large hood attached that also had fur along the collar, like Robb his costume was decorated with fur in certain areas. He also had what Robb called a cross between a cummerbund and a jacket around his waist, when questioned about it Jon said it gives the illusion of him being bigger, an intimidation tactic, he also said it looked cool. He also wore metallic wrist gauntlets which were not only made for defensive purposes but to regulate the temperatures of his body. He also had a holder for the sword that Robb gave him for their anniversary, now named Longclaw. The main colour of his costume was an off-white colour with some black and grey colourings in some places, the furs on his costume were a brilliant white which contrasted the off-white well. Robb was originally shocked at the colour choice stating that Jon usually gravitated to dark coloured clothing, Jon just stated he can’t be in all black all the time and if he wanted to inspire hope as a hero maybe being all dark and brooding wasn’t the best choice for once. The costume was fitted Jon well and Robb appreciated that for many reasons, however, the one thing that made Robb disappointed about his lovers costume was the absence of the wolf symbol of their family. Robb sighed as he glanced at his brother and remembered what he told him.

***

_“Okay. What’s wrong?” Jon sighed._

_“Nothing.” Robb said not taking his eyes off the road._

_“You’ve been giving me the silent treatment since second period Robb. Plus you’re pouting.”_

_“It’s nothing Jon, just drop it.” Robb huffed._

_“The last time we didn’t talk about why were upset we stopped talking for 6 weeks. I’m not going through that again, so talk!” Jon said getting frustrated. “We’re already going to see Bran, we don’t need any other negative emotions swelling around.”_

_Robb let out a breath of annoyance. “Jon… why didn’t you put our family emblem on your costume?!” Robb asked. “You put it on mine, your costume is so Stark that anyone would be stupid to not know of your heritage but.. you missed out such a vital part of our family.”_

_“Robb…”_

_“I know it’s a small thing but that wolf emblem means a lot and you know it does. How do you think Dad will feel if you don’t keep it? How do you think I feel?” Robb said as he parked his car._

_“I’m not a Stark, Robb.” Robb instantly went to respond but Jon stopped him. “No matter how you feel, no matter how much you want to make me one, the world will never view me as a Stark. I’m still Winterwolf’s bastard son Robb, I have my mother’s last name… whoever she was. It’s just how life works, to wear the symbol without the name would be seen as an insult. I’ll never be ashamed of my Stark blood but I can’t show my pride like you can.”_

_Robb held Jon’s hand. “Fuck what people think. You’re a Stark, Jon. You’re more like Dad than the rest of us, hell you look like him more than the rest of us too. People will always have something to say but you shouldn’t let it influence your actions.”_

_Jon pulled his hand away, the frustration on his face was clear to see. “You don’t understand! You are Robb Stark, the boy who the world is rooting for, of course you can forget what a few people have to say but I live my life with people actively rooting against me. Haven’t you seen how some of the lecturers look at me Robb? That look of disgust and also interest? The boy who was the product of an affair, such a disgrace that I wasn’t given my father’s name, quirkless for 17 years, suddenly becoming a promising hero? They think I’m trying to take your place, to take what’s yours.”_

_“Jon, I know you’d never do anything to-“_

_“I know, you know, but if I wear that symbol it just makes me look even more suspicious and quite frankly I’m tired of being the topic of the lecturers whispers.”_

_Robb frowned, he felt like an asshole. He saw him and Jon as equals, in his mind that’s how they’d always been, even before they started dating, but that’s not what the world saw. The world saw Jon as someone who was stepping onto Robb’s territory and as stupid as it was Jon had to tread carefully because of those thoughts. It was easy when Jon was thought to be quirkless as they thought he’d be no match for Robb’s overwhelming skill but now that Jon’s quirk was known amongst the hero circuit , Jon was seen as a threat. He grabbed Jon by his shirt, pulled him closer and kissed him softly._

_“No matter what anyone says, you’re a Stark, whether they want to see it or not. I know you’d never do anything to harm me but I understand and I’m sorry for giving you a hard time.”_

_“It’s okay.” Jon smiled weakly. “At least we actually spoke about our feelings this time.” He chuckled. “Come on, let’s go see Bran.”_

***

“Wow!” The Stag exclaimed. “Look at you all, looking like a bunch of top tier heroes! It warms my heart to see the next generation at the start of their journeys!”

“Get on with it Stag. We still do have a time frame we have to fit you know.” Fangbarer yawned.

“Ah, I see.” The tall hero chuckled. “Well class, are you ready for your battle training?”

“Sir Stag!” Brienne piped up. “This appears to be the same field used in the entrance exam. Will we once again be performing cityscape manoeuvres?” She questioned.

“Nope!” He responded. “You’ll be moving on to step two, indoor anti-personnel battle training! You see class, villain battles are most commonly seen outdoors but statistically, the most heinous and cleverest villains lurk indoors.” The Stag explained. “So now you’ll be split into villain teams and hero teams and face off in two-on-two indoor battles!”

“So… no basic training?” Dacey asked.

“You’re all adults now! Practical experience teaches you the basics! The distinction here is that you won’t be fighting disposable robots but your own, more powerful peers.”

“What determines victory?” Missandei chirped.

“Can I just blow everyone away?” Joffrey jumped in.

“How do we proceed to divide ourselves into teams?”

“Hold on! One at a time! My quirk isn’t super hearing!” The Stag bellowed. “Here’s the deal, the villain team will be hiding a nuclear weapon in the hideout and the heroes have to go in and take care of it! The heroes have 15 minutes to either capture the villains or secure the weapon. The Villains must either capture the heroes of protect the weapon until the time is up!” He explained. “And your partners will be decided by drawing lots!” He said pointing to Fangbarer who was now holding a box.

“Uh… Is that really the best way?” Margaery asked with an eyebrow raised.

“It makes sense.” Daenerys finally spoke. “Pros often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot during emergencies. You have to be able to make it work with anyone.”

“Alright class! Let’s do this! Come and draw your lots!”

Class 1-A all went to the lot box and drew out a letter from A to G. The members of Team A were Jon and Sam, the two smiled at each other. Team B consisted of Robb and Missandei, Robb shrugged and went over to the girl, finally introducing himself properly. Team C were Margaery and Joffrey which seemed to please the blonde boy, Team D consisted of Theon and Brienne who looked at each other questioningly. Team E were Daenerys and Ygritte, the two girls gave each other a high five knowing they’d have an advantage due to training together for the past 3 years. Team F were Loras and Drogo and finally Team G had Dacey and Tormund.

“And now to decide with will be first!” The Stag said putting both of his hands in a new lot box. “The heroes team are… Team A! With the villains being… Team D!”

Jon’s eyes widened and he looked to his far right and there he saw Theon Greyjoy glaring at him. Why were the Gods punishing him like this? Of all people he had to face off against it had to be his childhood bully who had been aching to get back at Jon for almost a year now. Jon tensed immediately when he saw Theon’s mouth form into a cruel looking smirk.

 _‘Fuck. He shouldn’t make me feel like this still.’_ Jon thought. His mind was racing so much he didn’t even hear which of the other teams would be facing off against each other, he couldn’t get over the worry of what Theon would do now they would actually have to engage in combat. He was sure that whenever Theon messed around with him before his quirk manifested he was holding back a lot, hell he’d seen Robb and Theon spar and Jon couldn’t even deny Theon was a very skilled fighter, Robb, despite winning their bouts, had always struggled with Theon’s unpredictable and fierce fighting style and now he would have two deal with this as well as Theon’s personal gripes with him.

***

Jon splashed his face with water, the class were given a 15 minute breather before the indoor anti-personnel activity started. He knows he should of been going over battle strategies with Sam. He had written about Theon extensively in his quirk logs and knowledge could be the key to winning this but he needed to clear his head.

“Hey Snowman.”

Jon turned his head and gave his boyfriend a small smile. “Hey Robbie.”

“You don’t know how sexy you look in your hero costume.” He grinned. “Maybe you should wear it before bed tonight-“

“Robb.” He croaked, thanking the Gods he was the only one in here.

“I’m joking… unless you’re into it.” He laughed. “How you feeling?”

Jon groaned. “Robb, this is a nightmare. I don’t know how I’m going get through this. I should be jumping at the chance to get back at Theon but… Robb, he still unsettles me. He blames me for you two not talking and that coupled with the fact he is in love with you, he isn’t going to hold back.”

“Now Jon, we spoke about this. Theon might hold you responsible for me choosing to not talk to him but he does not love me.”

“He looks at you the same way I did when I was pining over you, you just don’t see it because you’re not interested in him like that, please Robb, I know what I’m seeing.” Jon sighed. “Either way, I’m going to have a rough time.”

Robb stepped closer to Jon and held him close. “Breathe.” Jon followed Robb’s instructions. “I will never understand how you feel at the moment, you’re being made to face one of your childhood traumas and it’s fucking with you right now but you can do this Jon. I know you can, you have the element of surprise on your side as well as your skill. Take it from me, if it comes to just hand-to-hand combat you edge him out. You’ve got this Snow.” He encouraged.

Jon let out exhale and nuzzled into Robb’s neck. “I promise I’ll eventually stop freaking out at everything.”

Robb hummed contently. “As long as you know I’m always here to talk. Go show them how great you are Snowman.”

Jon pulled away, nodded and made his way out of the bathroom to find his teammate.

***

“Training or not, assuming the role of villain pains me.” Brienne groaned as he touched the paper mâché missile in the centre of the room. _'So we just have to guard this huh?'_ Brienne thought for a while before turning to her partner who was standing in the door way. “Hey Theon, we should really come up with a game plan, this won’t be an easy task.”

Theon turned and looked into her blue eyes. “What do you mean?” He grumbled.

“Don’t be silly Greyjoy! I remember you from our practical exam, you must know that both Jon and Sam were both two talking points of that exam.”

Theon tensed and growled lowly.

“I think we would be best staying here and letting them come to us. With my speed I can catch-“

“That’s not my style.” Theon interrupted. “I’m not the kinda guy who waits for opportunities to come to me.”

“But- ugh fine. But I’ll stay here and guard the weapon. If we’re talking battle strategies however, take out Sam first.” She tried.

“What?! Why?”

“You’ve seen what type of power Jon has, one wrong move by you and he could take you out like he did that gigantic robot! Sam however, while he does have an advantage in defence he is slow to react and if you take him out, Jon may be reckless while trying to save him.”

“Jon? Take me out!? Do you hear yourself? That quirkles-“ Theon stopped himself, realising that insult no longer applied and growled. _‘That damn bastard, he’s been punking me this whole time. Playing the victim and making me seem like a monster to Robb.’_ He thought as his rage consumed him. “I’m going after Jon.”

“What!? Theon no! I can tell from the way you two looked at each other that you may have history together but don’t let that blind you, the best strategy for victory is-“

“I don’t want to become a hero because I took the safe option! I want to be known as that hero who will take the risk. Besides, Snow and I have an old score to settle.”

***

Jon and Sam looked at the blueprints of the building their battle would be taking place in. Sam’s hands shook as he stared up at it. It was quite intimidating.

“How you holding up there Sam?” Jon asked.

“Do you want the honest answer?” Sam responded quietly. Jon nodded. “I’m shitting myself Jon. I’ve never actually faced of against anyone before so this is a pretty big deal…”

Jon smiled warmly at him. “If I’m honest, other than my father and my siblings, this is the first quirk battle I’ll be in too. We can get through this together.”

“Is that why you have this worried look on your face?” Sam queried.

Jon hadn’t even realised he looked worried. “Partially… Theon and I have a complicated history… just a warning by the way, stay on guard.”

Sam frowned, if Jon, the same guy who was plowing through enemies during the entrance exam, was telling him to stay on guard, this Theon had to be a serious problem. “I’m guessing he gave you a lot of trouble?” Jon turned and looked at him with surprise. “I saw the way he smirked at you… and the way you tensed when he did.” He put a hand on Jon’s shoulder. “Bullies suck.”

Jon smiled. “Yeah, they do. Let’s teach him a lesson.” He took out the capture tape that was given to them for the task. “We just have to secure the weapon or capture them, not a hard concept right?”

“Team A and D, once again I remind you that this is practical experience so go all out, don’t hold back! Though I will stop you if you take things too far…” The Stag’s voice blared through the speakers on the site. “Okay then, indoor antipersonnel battle training… start!”

An alarm went off and Team A entered the building. The Stag stood in front of the screen in King’s Landing’s basement monitor room. “Watch closely class, try and learn from both teams errors and successes!”

***

Jon and Sam managed to make it to the second floor without much trouble, stealthily manoeuvring through the maze like building, trying not to alert the other team of their presence.

“There are lots of blind corners.” Jon whispered. “Watch out, Brienne is so fast that she could easy subdue us if we aren’t prepared.”

Sam nodded and continued to follow Jon’s lead.

 _’Facing off against actual people is more dangerous.’_ Jon thought. _‘I have to keep my cap of 28% power, if I slip up and go 100% again I could kill someone, can’t let that happen. Stay cool Snow, stay cool.’_ He kept repeating the end of his thought as he led Sam to the next corner.

Suddenly a black and yellow figure leapt from the other side of the corner. A tentacle soon smashed down in the direction of Team A but Jon quickly launched himself at Sam and got them out of the way.

“You good Sam!?”

“Yeah! Thanks!” He confirmed, his voice trembled slightly. “He came out of nowhere!”

“Greyjoy was sure to come straight at me, just as I expected.” Jon growled as he pulled his hood over his head, hiding most of his face’s features.

“Guess I should be use to you dodging me.” Theon said sinisterly. “Snow, I’m going to mess you up just enough to not get disqualified!” He threatened as he charged at Jon with full speed, winding his left fist back to strike the curly haired man. However, Jon sidestepped the punch in the blink of an eye and grabbed Theon’s arm. Theon barely knew what was happening before Jon was dragging him over his shoulder and slamming him into the ground. He yelped at the pain and quickly got to his feet growling at his opponent.

“A full powered left hook, that’s how you begin every battle.” Theon looked at him in confusion. “Every time you decided to go for me, every time you and Robb sparred, I was watching and logging it all” Jon stated coolly. “Things won’t be the same anymore Greyjoy. I’m no longer the quirkless wonder you use to torture. Today is the day where the bastard wins!”

***

_‘Come on Jon. You can do this.’_ Robb thought as he clenched his fist. ‘ _Show him who you are Snowman.’_

“Theon’s sneak attack was pretty low and not exactly honourable.” Drogo commented, seeming unimpressed.

“Maybe so but it’s a valid strategy! This is a practical exam remember!”

“Did you see Jon’s counter attack!?” Tormund cheered. “That’s my boy! Get him Snow, show him whose boss!”

***

Furious was not the word to describe how Theon was feeling. As he saw Jon looking down on him, as if he was lower than him, the son of The Kraken.

“Don’t you dare look at me like that Snow!” He hissed causing Jon to step back. “You’ve always looked down at your nose at me, ever since we were kids and it pisses me off!” His tentacles burst from his back and attacked. Jon could only dodge the vicious tentacles, he thanked the Gods for his training with his father and Robb. Before then he knows he wouldn’t of had the strength to keep this up.

“Sam! Run on ahead! Secure the weapon! I’ll catch up!” Jon hollered to his teammate.

“Worry about yourself!” Theon barked as his knee went into Jon’s stomach. A violent cough left Jon’s body and Theon whacked him away with his left tentacle.

Sam scurried away, he knew he wouldn’t be much use to Jon in this battle but maybe he could win them this challenge.

 _“Theon? Come in! Update me on the situation, what’s happening!?”_ Brienne’s voice came from a micro-transceiver in Theon’s ear.

“Just shut up okay!? Keep watch, porky is coming and I’m ready to wreck someone!” The dark haired man growled.

 _“Hey now! Don’t let your emotions get the better of you! You have to-“_ Theon cut the communications and charged at the boy who angered him so much.

Jon was quick to react and grabbed Theon’s face with his right hand and snow blasted him to the other side of the room. Theon hit the wall with a thud and growl. Before he could make a comment a wave of snow rushed towards him, he used his tentacles to push him off of the ground avoiding the attack. Jon was already onto the next move, using his snow blast to propel him forward as he fly-kicked Theon.

“Don’t try it bastard!” He growled as one of his tentacles grabbed Jon by the leg before he could land his attack. “Let’s see you recover from this!” With that his tentacle repeatedly slammed Jon into the ground.

***

“That’s fucking brutal man…” Loras cringed. “Theon is clearly taking out his frustrations on Jon.”

“I know, it’s painful to watch, Jon is strong but for him to be taking on Theon after only having his quirk for a year? It might be a bit much…” Dacey sighed and looked at Robb whose blue eyes were locked onto the screen. “How do you think he feels?”

“Torn. His brother and best friend are having an all out brawl and he can’t stop it for once. Poor guy, I feel bad for him.” Loras frowned.

“He could of handled this situation better, then this wouldn’t be happening.” Dacey huffed as she crossed her arms.

Loras sighed but he knew where she was coming from, anyone who hung around the two knew Theon felt very strongly about Robb, although Robb seemed to miss the hints. Robb and Theon had fought many times over Jon but, it never went as far as Robb totally cutting communications with the brown eyed boy. There was even a period when Jon was at The Wall where everyone was sure that Robb and Theon finally crossed the line and were a couple, they seemed to shrug that off but it didn’t stop the desire in Theon’s eyes whenever he stole glances at his auburn-haired friend, nor stop the smile on his face when he talked. Even if he didn’t admit it, everyone who hung around the two knew Theon was sprung and it was painful to watch Robb be so oblivious to that.

***

Theon’s tentacle had finally finished slamming his enemy on the ground and held him upside down close to his face. The raven haired man was limp and had his eyes closed and Theon couldn’t help but laugh.

“See Snow. You’re still no match for me, still nothing but a good for nothing bastar-“

“ ** _Snow Shower!_** ” Jon bellowed out as he threw his arm forward with his fingers spread. Rapid bullets of snow emitted from his fingers hitting Theon in the face. Theon groaned in pain and did his best to shield his face but let go of Jon in the process.

Jon rolled as he hit the ground and sweep kicked Theon. As soon as he hit that ground Jon took this as an opportunity to end this. He swiftly took out his capture tape and using his quirk to enhance his speed, tied Theon’s two tentacles together. Sensing how close to defeat he’d gotten, Theon sprung to his feet and engaged in combat while his tentacles frantically tried to break free. His fists flew at Jon who seemed to expertly counter every move as well as get in a few blows too. Theon launched his elbow into Jon but it was caught, knowing the bastard would most likely use his snow blast right there, he spun his body clockwise and extended his leg which connected Jon’s side. Jon grunted and sent an open palm from his left to Theon’s face.

 _‘Idiot! I won’t fall for the same trick twice!’_ Theon thought as his tentacles finally struggled free from the tape and went to guard his face. A smirk appeared on Jon’s face as he grabbed and clenched onto the two appendages and Theon was dumbfounded as he looked down to his torso to see Jon’s right hand placed there.

“Try again.” He whispered and a large mass of snow emitted from his hand. When the attack was finished snow covered the area they were in, Theon couldn’t be seen anywhere, probably under the piles of snow, fuming. Jon wiped away the blood from his lip caused by Theon’s earlier attack and considered his options. He could stay here and keep Theon at bay and hope that Sam could secure the weapon or he could go and help him. Sam had been a nervous wreck before the task and Brienne wasn’t exactly someone they could take lightly. With her Engine quirk she could capture Sam easily but maybe if the two of them were there she’d have more trouble. _’I can’t keep doing this, Sam needs me!’_ Jon used his snow blast to propel him around the corner Theon originally appeared from. Fighting was not the main goal of this challenge and Theon had already proven that he wasn’t going to be easy to capture, especially with those extra arms of his, no the only way to win this was to help Sam secure the weapon. Jon ran as fast as his legs could take him, Theon would be hot on his heels soon and he needed to create as much distance as possible.

***

“Theon? Come in Theon!?” Brienne tried before cursing. “Fuck sake, I can’t believe he hasn’t turned back on communications! That asshole!” Brienne said through gritted teeth. “We’re meant to be a team yet he’s doing God knows what!"

Sam expanded and flattened himself behind the door to avoid detection. He peaked at Brienne who was pacing inside. _‘Found you! Now I’ve just gotta stay hidden until Jon shows up.’_ He thought as he continued to watch Brienne’s movements.

“Theon seems to have a natural tendency towards troublemaking, so this task is perfectly suited to him… hm, I suppose I must also take on the role of a villain.” She sighed. “Though it brings shame to me and the Tarth family name, this training will help me become a better warrior. I must commit!’ She said strongly. “To become a hero, I will cloak myself within darkness!” She said as her eyes gained a dark look that startled Sam. A shiver went down his back as Brienne started to laugh menacingly. “I am… the ultimate evil!” She declared.

Sam bit back a scream. _’She’s so serious!’_ His mind yelled, he was so flustered that his quirk faltered and he went back to his normal size. It wasn’t until he caught Brienne directly looking at him that he noticed.

“So you’ve come Samwell! I calculated as much once Theon ran off on his own! I know your quirk allows you to increase and flatten your mass so before you arrived I enacted a counter strategy against you by removing all the objects on the floor!” She laughed as she spread her arms out and stood flamboyantly. “There will be no hiding behind anything here! You’ve miscalculated ‘hero’!” Brienne laughed manically and Sam could help but twitch in fear.

“She’s really getting into it…” Sam mumbled quietly to himself. He adjusted his ear piece and prayed back up would be coming soon.

***

Jon was crouched behind a corner, the building was so maze like that he had no idea where to go.

_“Jon?”_

Jon held his hand to his ear immediately. “Sam? What is it?”

_“Brienne saw me! I’m sorry… I’m inching back but-“_

“Where are you?!" Jon cut in.

 _“Fifth floor. Right in the centre!”_ Sam confirmed.

Jon looked up to the ceiling. _‘So right above me? We only have 8 minutes left and it’s their win if we run out of time! Not here, I don’t want to lose here!’_

“Oh Snow!” A voice in the distance called _._ “I know you’re on this floor somewhere. Don’t you wanna come and show how superior to me you are?” The voice sneered. “That’s why you hid your quirk this whole time? Bet you and Robb had a real big laugh at stupid Theon. The kid who ‘looks like trouble’ right!?” Theon chanted.

Jon made a confused face, when did he ever say that?

“You’ve never gave me a chance Snow, you took one look and classed me as beneath you, thought I wasn’t good enough to hang around you or Robb, well I’m going to fucking show you.” He turned the corner and glared at Jon. “I’m going to show you whose truly beneath who.” He growled.

Jon stood and was clearly enraged. “I never gave _you_ a chance!? Are you fucking serious!?” He quirk became wild as snow began emitting from his right side, erupting in different directions. “You’re remembering our childhood really fucking differently you asshole!”

“I remember _everything_ Snow!” He roared as he used tentacles to push him off the ground towards to Jon. “Let me give you a reminder!” His left tentacle slammed down where Jon was, Jon reacted just in time and jumped back however, Theon expected this. Using the stability of his left tentacle he kept himself airborne, he soared over Jon and grabbed his extended hand. He had tried to snow blast him again but he was too slow to react, using his momentum and strength, he dragged Jon through air and slammed him into ground.

Jon yelped as he hit the ground but quickly gained his bearings and did a backwards roll to avoid Theon’s fist coming down on him.

“You’re a fucking asshole you know that right?” Jon said as he went into a series of butterfly kicks towards Theon. “You bully me for 14 years of my life then try and make yourself the victim!?” When his kick connected to Theon’s face, Jon jumped into a hoot kick but extended his right arm behind him and blasted out a stream of snow to increase his speed and impact. “What did I ever do to you to!? What is your excuse for treating me like you did!?” Jon roared.

Theon allowed his tentacles to take the abuse and sent a chop to Jon’s extended leg. “Don’t act like you ever wanted a form of friendship!” He lunged forward into a superman punch. “Before we even interacted you were saying I’m trouble, that I was weird, that Robb shouldn’t talk to me.” When Jon caught his fist, Theon quickly jammed his elbow into his chest. “You think I just started attacking you for no reason that day?”

Jon performed and axe kick then went into a series of punches. “I was three years old!” He shouted. “You can’t use that as a fucking excuse Greyjoy! That doesn’t excuse your actions and the things you said to me!”

“You didn’t exactly pull any punches either.” Theon did his best to manoeuvre around Jon’s attacks, he hated to admit it but Jon was faster than him and his punches had more weight than his, he had to find an opening if he wanted to best him. “You were so stuck up! Even when I went to apologise you were always badmouthing me. So yeah, once I had a quirk over you I decided to shut you up. You had so much pride and confidence for a bastard boy and I put you in your place!”Theon jumped back and sent his tentacles at Jon, long distance was his best bet to get Jon off guard.

“So maybe I was a little shit as a kid, who isn’t!? Even if that gave you excuse, explain our time in secondary school?” Jon questioned as he danced around Theon’s attacks. “You never stopped! We were older, we could of put shit behind us but no! Theon Greyjoy just had to torment the quirkless bastard boy!” Jon pointed his right index finger at his opponent and shot multiple snow bullets at him. “You made my life fucking hell! You beat me up so bad that our parents had to be called in!”

Theon jumped into a backhanded spring to avoid Jon’s attacks. “Yeah and good old dad came to your fucking rescue. You always had someone coming to your rescue. Poor Snow, he’s so helpless we have to help him.”

“I barely had anyone!” Jon growled. “I was bullied by so many people in school! Are you insinuating that isn’t the case!”

“You still had someone! You had people who cared! Some of us didn’t!” Theon’s tentacles began to wildly make a scissor motion, responding to his emotions. “Some of us didn’t have a loving father who loved them despite not being apart of his marriage! Some of us didn’t have a sister who thought she was the coolest thing in the world! Some of us didn’t have a brother who championed you through anything!” His tentacles had begun to move faster and slap around the area, Jon had a harder time dodging everything, Theon’s quirk was only becoming more powerful as he let his emotions loose. “I had nothing like that, no proud dad, no loving siblings, the only thing I had to show were bruises!”

Theon’s statement startled Jon and caused him to lose his footing and be slammed into a wall.

 _‘Bruises.’_ The word rung in his mind, he looked at Theon, really looked at him, Fury was the mask he wore but when Jon looked into his eyes they told a different story, a story similar to Jon’s own.

“Marks and scars were the only thing I had to show until I became friends with Robb. For the first time I had someone who wanted to know me. Not some of those cronies who followed me because I was a Greyjoy, a friend.” Theon’s other tentacle wrapped around Jon’s hand and threw him to the wall on the other side. “Then you tried to stop that. You tried to take away the first person I had who was mine, I hated you for it. Hated you so much!” Theon charged at Jon and sucker punched him. “I felt good having power over you, having power of something in my miserable life but it turns out that was a lie too, hiding your quirk all this time, letting me believe I had something then you snatched that idea from me.” Jon was dodging his attacks and it only aggravated Theon further. “But what was worse, you also took Robb from me. You’ll never know what it feels like to have nothing Jon, you’ve had it fucking easy!”

Jon’s eyes darkened, as Theon went to strike him, his body moved faster than it was previously and he was behind Theon in a blur, he immediately followed his movement with a swift kick. “Don’t you dare!” Jon sneered, his voice was shrouded in anger. “Don’t you dare make assumptions about how I’ve had it!” He snow blasted at Theon again, the young man once again let his tentacles take the brunt of it but the blast was different, stronger and faster. Theon was pushed back by the blast and before he could regain his balance, Jon above him and blasted him into the floor. Jon had become so enraged that he didn’t realise his power output cap had risen from 28% to 31%.

***

Brienne felt the ground shake beneath her. “What is going on?” She said to herself. _‘Is that Theon? What on Earth is he doing!?’_ She thought.

 _‘She’s distracted, now’s my chance, I have to do something!’_ Sam ran forward towards the weapon _‘Securing the weapon means we win! I just have to touch it!’_

“Oh!” Brienne huffed as she realised Sam had finally made his move. “I won’t allow it!” The engines on her claves revved up.

Sam jumped into the air, as he reached the highest point of his jump he flattened his body and glided towards the weapon as if he was a parachute. Brienne was startled, she didn’t realise how versatile Sam’s quirk could be. What she didn’t know is that if Sam used the flattening part of his quirk too often it caused him to feel intensely sick. He dropped his power as he was over the weapon and reached to grab it but right before it was in his grasp it was gone. Brienne had grabbed the paper mâché weapon and rushed it to the other side of the room. Sam hit the wall and caused his helmet to fall off his head.

“Your quirk poses no threat, I can move fast enough to evade all your sneak attacks! Now struggle as I continue to take away your precious time!” She said triumphantly as she entered into another fit of evil laughter.

_‘Fuck… I’m counting on you Jon. I don’t see a way I can get through this one by myself..’_

***

Missandei couldn’t keep her eyes off Robb. His body was emitting so many emotions that drove her crazy even when she wasn’t using her quirk. Anger, worry, concern, helplessness and love. He was a mess and she grew a deep concern for her teammate. “Erm- Mr. Stag, maybe we should stop this battle? Theon’s crazy and looking to kill and Jon is so angry that he looks like he’ll lose control.”

The Stag looked unfazed at the battle, it was quite intense and it didn’t help that they couldn’t hear what the two young upstarts were yelling at each other. He spoke into the mic so the he could tell the two to take it easy.

Missandei stood next to Robb, closed her eyes, breathed out and put a hand on his shoulder. Robb body suddenly released its tension and he relaxed. He looked to his left and saw his teammate smiling at him.

“He’ll be okay. Have a little faith.” She said in a soothing voice.

Robb raised a questioning eyebrow at her but eventually nodded and smiled back. He had to have faith that Jon could deal with this.

***

Theon struggled to keep up with Jon’s slight increase in power. Though it wasn’t a huge increase, he’d adapted to fighting his original level of power, this new power was constantly taking him by surprise. As Jon darted off the walls, catching Theon off guard, he put his hand to his communicator.

“What’s happening Sam?” Jon said strongly.

 _“I’ve been trying to touch the weapon but Brienne is outpacing me with every move!”_ Sam responded frantically.

“Calm down! What’s your position?”

 _“I’m by the pillar by the window.”_ He confirmed, his voice still shaky.

“Got it! I’ve got an idea, just hold your ground.” Jon sprung off the wall and landed in the middle of the hallway he was in and stared Theon down. There was only a minute left and this was the all or nothing moment.

“Don’t look at me like that. Like you’re daring me, mocking. You’ve been doing this since we were kids. You always have, haven’t you?! I was so stupid to think a son of Winterwolf could be quirkless, even if he is a bastard. Stupid Greyjoy, right? You analysed me for years, waiting for the right moment to strike!”

“You don’t fucking get it do you Greyjoy? I wasn’t watching you because I was waiting for my moment to get you back.” Jon growled as he opened his right palm and channeled his power there. “I was watching you because despite you being an intolerable ass wipe, you’re very good at what you do. Now I actually have a quirk I want to win, I want to beat someone as good as you, you idiot!” Snow began emitting from Jon's body and a strong cold breeze filled the area.

“Shut up you bastard!” Theon launched himself into the air, he curled into a ball and spun as his tentacles wrapped around him. “I’m ending this now!” He came crashing down. “ ** _Muscled Shot Put!_** ”

Jon crotched down and gritted his teeth from the excessive power. _‘Only 50% Snow, Only 50%!’_

“Sam! Increase the mass of your hand!” He yelled.

Sam heard the order and followed the instruction. “Done!”

Jon swung his hand upwards to the ceiling, “ _ **50%,**_ ** _Snow Cannon!”_**

Right before Theon come down on him, Jon released a large flurry of snow from his hand which blasted Theon through the ceiling. Brienne stumbled backwards as the centre of the room was destroyed. A mixture of debris and snow shot upwards and blasted through the roof.

“Sam! Now!” Jon shouted.

“Right! Sorry Brienne! Gotta improvise! **_Slapping Home Run!_** ” Sam slapped the debris and snowat Brienne with his enlarged hand. Brienne let out a sound of shock and brought her arms up to defend herself. While she was distracted Sam had leapt over the hole separating them and flattened his body to glide to the weapon, he landed on the paper mâché missile, wrapped his arms around it and brought his body back to its regular size. “Secured!”

“No! The weapon!” Yelled Brienne.

Jon clutched his right arm, he didn’t have frostbite this time but he’s definitely strained it. “Sam! Expand your hand over the hole! Quickly!”

Sam removed his arms from the machine, ran closer to the hole, stretched his arm out and enlarged his hand as much as he could. As soon as he executed this Theon dropped into his hand, covered in cuts, bruises and a lot of snow.

“Team A wins!” The Stag announced through the speakers.

Sam brought Theon back to a safe spot, returned his hand to normal and promptly threw up. Jon fell to his knees and gritted his teeth, his arm felt awful. Theon stood and looked like he was lost. He lost, Jon beat him.

 _‘My special move… Snow read me like a book, not only that but he used it as a way to win the match. He also out paced me in battle.’_ He shook as his thoughts went crazy. _‘In other words, even in a full on fight… I totally lost to Snow!’_

***

“Team A won… I can’t believe it.” Joffrey scoffed. “The losing team are mostly unscathed while the winners are down for the count!” He said in a mocking voice.

Maragery grabbed his arm and put her head on his shoulder. “They lost the battle but won the war, so to speak. It’s just training though!”

“Team A and D! Please make your way back to monitor room, except for you Jon! I can see you've really injured your arm so we’re going to get you to a medic and I’ll send your brother with your notes! To the rest of you, we will review this battle as a class!”

Jon sat on the floor and sighed. He eventually realised that his body was using 31% comfortably but if he didn’t push it to 50% there was no way they would win. He felt like he needed this win, it meant so much, it was against Theon. The boy who had played such a part in his life, despite it being negative but the victory felt… empty. His teammate and opponents came down the steps and walked past him. Sam was being held up by Brienne, he gave Jon a smile which he tried to return even with the pain but it was the blank look that Theon gave him that resonated with him.

_‘Some of us didn’t have a loving father.’_

_‘The only thing I had to show were bruises!’_

_‘Marks and scars were the only thing I had to show.’_

Theon revealed so much in his rage, things that were probably meant to be a secret. So much begun to make sense. Robb always said that there was more to Theon underneath all of his bravado but Jon assumed that was just an excuse he made for him. While Jon still held the opinion that Theon was an asshole, no one deserved what he went through. Catelyn’s bursts of rage made Jon feel powerless, like he had no control and as a coping mechanism he became a recluse and sullen. Theon’s response was to take back control in anyway he could, unfortunately he chose to do that by having power over Jon. He disliked Theon, he resentedhim so much but Jon began to feel one thing he never expected to feel for the lad. Empathy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Jon and Sam vs. Brienne and Theon has ended! We got to see Theon's reasoning for why he tormented Jon, now I am aware this doesn't excuse anything he does but it's his twisted reasoning. I actually felt bad for him when I wrote this, no one deserves to be abused but that is no excuse for what he's done to Jon. Theon is still very much an asshole, just an asshole with a sad home life. Jon is pretty much struggling with him knowing exactly why Theon is the way he is but with the fact he had to be his punching bag. Our boy is very torn at the moment!
> 
> I loved writing Brienne and Sam here. I'm still reading the first ASOIAF book and Sam's cowardice is something I wanted to incorporate in here but still wanted him to fit this narrative. His nervousness, cowardice and inferiority complex will come up more. Brienne's over seriousness is also something I loved writing.
> 
> Missandei's character is making an entrance here, I've got some cool ideas for her so watch out.
> 
> I'm thinking of getting back into drawing and drawing cover art for each chapter... not too sure though, I haven't drawn properly in ages and never tried drawing and GOT characters lol.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this one! Comment, give kudos and all that jazz if you wish! Until next time!


	19. Like Adults

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be uploaded yesterday but I fell asleep! Sorry guys! I still don't have a schedule for when I'm uploading chapters but I've decided I'm going to try and not let 2 weeks go by without an update. Anyway, this is the final chapter of the Battle Training Arc! It's also now the longest chapter in the story, 8806 words, and fuck it's a heavy one. This story has also reached over 100k words and I still can't believe I started this in July lol.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy this one!

Sam, Brienne and Theon all stood before the class. Sam looked away, still feeling nauseous from the over use of his quirk. Brienne now had her helmet off and looked deeply disappointed with herself and Theon looked down but his expression remained blank.

“Well class,” The Stag begun. “I’d say the V.I.P in this battle was Brienne!”

Brienne’s eyes lit up with wonder. “What!?”

Ygritte’s eyes widened in shock. “Brienne? Not Sam or Jon? Even though they won?”

“I wonder why…?” The Stag hummed. “Anyone know!?”

“I do Mr. Stag.” Margaery piped up, raising her hand. “It’s because Brienne was the most able to adapt to the scenario. From what I saw, Theon’s every action was motivated by an _obvious_ personal grudge. Plus, he was using so much force in those attacks which could of endangered the whole ‘villain’ plan. Those types of wild attacks for an indoor battle was foolish.”

Theon’s head hung lower.

“Jon’s performance suffered from similar faults. While he tried to keep his cool, eventually, Theon got under his skin and he turned the battle personal and his final attack could of led to Theon being unnecessarily injured. Sam lost his focus halfway through, and his final attack was far too haphazard.”

Sam’s cheeks became a bright pink colour.

“Such an attack would be unthinkable if the nuclear weapon were real! Brienne however, formed an _actual_ counter-strategy and she envisioned what the actual struggle would be like. She was only too late in reacting at the very end.”

Brienne put her hand on her heart and bit back a huge smile.

“In the end, the hero team only won because this was a training exercise with exploitable constraints!” Margaery shrugged.

The class reminded quiet and stared at Margaery. The Stag was also staring in shock.

 _‘She said it better than I could…’_ He thought. “I- I’d also add that Brienne was a bit too stiff but… yes! You’re correct!”

“We need to be able to catch each other’s mistakes and help each other improve on them. If we don’t do this we’ll never be top heroes.” Margaery said with a dazzling smile.

“Yes… well… let’s move on to the next battle! We’ll have to use a new building but that is fine! Next we have Team B as heroes and Team G as the villains!”

Robb was brought out of his trance. He was too concerned with Jon’s wellbeing, he could tell from that final attack that his brother had pushed his body way too hard and it was hard for him to keep focus, he just wanted to be with him. He looked at Tormund and Dacey who looked like they were itching to fight Robb again after so long, but he just couldn’t match their excitement, he just wanted this to be over. He stole a glance at Theon, he was so mad with him. It took him every piece of restraint he had to not attack him right now, but looking at his old friend now he realised that something must have happened… something beyond the fight. Theon didn’t look angry or annoyed or frustrated, he looked empty. The last time Robb saw him look like that, they were 10 at one of The Stag’s parties and he happened to be in a toilet cubicle when Theon’s father dragged him into the bathroom and dealt with his ’troublesome’ behaviour. He frowned but Theon couldn’t be his concern right now, he needed to finish this battle and get to his Jon.

***

Robb sat on the side of the road, he knew he was acting up but he couldn’t help it. Jon was in the medical room in pain and Robb wanted to be there.

“So, Dacey and Tormund. You know those two right?”

Robb looked up at Missandei and nodded. “Dacey is possibly the first friend, outside of my brother, that I ever had and Tormund has been Jon’s friend since we were like 11 so yeah, I know them pretty well.”

“Okay, so that means you must know their quirks’ weaknesses right?” She said with hope.

“Yeah, Dacey’s quirk is Warp, it allows her to teleport, in a battle it gives her a huge advantage as she can get to you from any angle. However, if she uses it too much in a short space of time she gets dizzy and disoriented. Tormund’s quirk is Power Absorption, with every hit or attack he takes, it stores into his body which he can use to enhance his strength or let off a powerful energy blast. He doesn’t really have a weakness per-say and he’s a great fighter and he can take a lot of punishment, however if you can last after his big blast he usually has nothing left in the tank.”

“Noted.” She pulled her dark poufy hair into bun and pulled down her goggles. “Erm… Robb. Can I ask you something?”

“Go on…”

“You and Jon are…. _close_ right?” She said slowly.

“Very. Because we’re so close in age, I don’t remember life without him. He’s not just a brother, he’s my companion, my best friend, my-” He stopped himself before he said too much. He looked at his teammate she seemed to be struggling with something.

“It’s just… hmm… so, my quirk allows me to experience and feel others emotions. It’s pretty hard to control and even now sometimes it activates when my focus slips.” She looked directly at Robb, whose face was now blank. “Whenever I’ve sat near you two in class, I’d experience some really strong emotions coming off of you two.”

“Well, like I said, we’ve known each other most of our lives, we’re close, we-“

“Robb, I know what close sibling love feels like, hell, I have siblings myself. But I also know what strong romantic love feels like and you two couldn’t hide that from me if you tried.”

“I- I- I-“ Robb was stammering, this was bad. One week into university and someone has already uncovered Jon and his relationship. “Missandei, you’ve got this wrong. Jon and I-“ Missandei put a hand on him and he felt his body release it’s tension again.

“Look, I’m not going to judge you, okay? I know nothing about what you two have gone through. I’m only saying this ‘cos we’re teammates and I’m worried that what happened in the last match is going to effect you. I know you don’t know me but I take emotional matters very seriously and you can be truthful with me here.”

Robb sighed. “Listen, you really have your wires crossed here. Jon and I have a unique relationship and yeah we’re closer than most but it’s not a love like that!” He tried to say strongly. “I do however, want to get to him. I should be with him. He was so nervous going into that battle, I know it meant so much to him. I just-“

“Want to show him that you’re there for him?” Robb looked into her brown eyes. “Let’s finish this match as quickly as possible so you can get to him. I’ve heard of how powerful you are, I will follow your lead.” She said with a smile.

Robb raised an eyebrow. To say he was worried was putting it lightly, he wasn’t so sure if he could trust Missandei but her presence was so peaceful, so calming. He didn’t have a choice but to believe her and pray that she was as genuine was she seemed. “Thank you.”

***

“I know you love to fight, but I think for this task I could easily capture the other team so I should be the one engaging them.” Dacey suggested. “If they manage to slip past me, take them out.”

Tormund frowned. “Ugh, I was looking forward to fighting Stark but I guess this is the best option for victory isn’t it?” Tormund hummed to himself for a while before speaking again. “Alright! I’ll stand guard, hopefully Stark gets past you and I can get a good fight out of this!”

With that the alarm sounded and the task began. Dacey gave her partner the thumbs up and warped out of the room.

Missandei and Robb walked into the building, before they stepped too far she held out her hand to stop him. “I’ve got an idea.” She closed her eyes and exhaled. It took a few seconds before her eyes opened again. “I can feel their presence. There is an impatient and eager presence on the north side of the fourth floor.”

“Sounds like Tormund, he’s always itching for a fight.”

“I’m also picking up a calm and focused presence on the third floor, it’s moving around very quickly. If it’s Dacey she must be planning to get the jump on us. Any ideas on what to do?”

Robb pondered to himself for a while. “Hey… remember you said we can finish this battle quick so I can get to Jon? Do you mind if I take control here?” He ask quietly. Missandei raised an eyebrow but nodded. “Thanks, I just need you to step outside before I do this.”

The brown skinned girl followed Robb’s instructions and watched him from the outside of the building. Robb exhaled deeply before crouching to the ground, bowing his head, closing his eyes and placing his fingertips on the floor. It took a moment but he snapped his head back up and suddenly ice begun to spread around the building, coating the floors, walls and the ceiling.

“What the!?” Dacey tried to move her feet from the ground but the ice had travelled up her leg and held her in place. “Fuck! No!” She cursed Robb, he knew if he trapped her in place she wouldn’t be able to warp around but she thought she could avoid that in a battle, turns out he’d improved to the point where he could encase a whole building with his ice.

Within 5 minutes, Robb had already made it up to the fourth floor and entered the room Tormund was in, he looked at the tall man’s feet and saw he was also stuck to the floor, Robb smirked as Tormund raised his fists, still ready to fight.

“Bring it on.” He said calmly. “But if you free yourself, you’ll be fighting without the soles of your feet. Sounds pretty painful doesn’t it?” He smirked while Tormund grimaced. Robb casually strolled past him and placed his hand on the weapon. “Secured.”

“The winners are Team B! Don’t worry Tormund and Dacey! We can change the temperatures of the rooms, you’ll be free in no time!” The Stag reassured from the speakers. A sudden warmth took hold of the building and Robb’s ice was already melting.

***

Robb barely listened to the praise he was receiving, he actually felt bad for not letting Missandei, Tormund and Dacey show what they could really do and if he was honest with himself, the way he won was not a way he liked to win, he just did what was the quickest as a way to get to Jon. Unfortunately, he was forced to watch the final battle. This one was slightly different with there being two hero teams racing to defeat the villains first.

Since hero agencies were rivals they wanted their heroes to be the ones that stopped the crime, even if they had to work with heroes from other agencies. It was important that their heroes were the one’s who got the victory in the end and while they may not fight each other, it was a pretty great task for the young heroes.

The two hero teams were Team C, Margaery and Joffrey and Team E, Daenerys and Ygritte. The villain team were Team F, Loras and Drogo. The three teams got into their positions in a new building.

“So. I think I have a good idea.” Margaery said as she examined the blueprints of the building. Joffrey’s green eyes stared at her, awaiting a response. “Daenerys and Ygritte know each other, really well. They know how the other works, we won’t fair well if one of us runs off for the weapon and leaves the other to fight.”

“Do you not think I could take them both?” Joffrey said, ego was present in his voice.

“It’s a team exercise darling, we want to show your father we are capable partners.” She said with a wink.

“I suppose your correct, I will still be going for the dragon girl. It’ll be poetic, just as my father took out her brother, I will take her out. You can have the orphan.”

Margaery forced back a cringe, though her act seemed to be working on the boy, she couldn’t deny he was an arrogant dickhead but she had to make this work.

***

“Are you sure I can’t burn his hair off?” Dany questioned blankly.

“Dany, I’m pretty sure his father would look down on that.” Ygritte laughed as she checked her arrows. “How are you doing with his presence? The Stag’s I mean, I know it can’t be easy.”

Daenerys sighed and brushed the few strands of hair from her face. “My blood boils every time I see him and is insufferable spawn. Everyone acts like that man is so great but he is the reason most of my family is… gone. His actions created this domino effect in my life that just- you know what, I’m rambling, let’s just focus on the task.”

“Joffrey is coming for you, I know that much but with Margaery on that team he may not be a blundering idiot and blindly try to fight us both.”

“She’s probably notified him of how our quirks work.” Daenerys hums to herself. “Joffrey is the powerhouse in this team, we get him down then she’s on the ropes. Margaery isn’t stupid, she knows that herself.”

“Then we have Drogo and Loras… You seem to know Drogo well-“

“Don’t.” Dany interrupted. “We don’t know each other at all.”

“Well, he wants to know you!” Ygritte laughed, her ginger hair swaying as her head moved.

“And he wants to know you, Margaery, Dacey, Missandei... all of us.” Dany groaned. “He’s a fuck boy Ygritte.”

“So? Use him for what you need and drop him when you’re done! That’s what I say!” She shrugged. “Or, is there another reason you are resisting?”

“What do you mean?” She asked narrowing her eyes at her friend.

“Are you still lost in the quiet storm that is Jon Snow?” Ygritte questioned.

“Gods no! I mean… I’m not saying I wouldn’t sleep with him again, that would be a lie, but I think I’m fully over Jon now. Still though, having someone treat me like Jon did won’t let me settle for less.”

“I get it, he kinda ruins you for other people. He’s just a lovely and good guy. Very easy to fall in love with as we both know.”

“Exactly. After being treated correctly I’m not going to lower my standards which is why I’m not getting involved with Drogo.” Dany explains.

“I still say you sleep with him, I know I would!” She grins at her white haired friend who just sighs. “Either way, I think you should use his attraction to you as an advantage. He’s the heavy hitter in that team while Loras will most likely be the defence, with my quirk I’ll be about to spot the cracks in his defence.”

“Sounds like a plan. Let’s show them how we do this.”

***

The alarm sounded and Loras immediately went to work. Multiple vines burst through the gaps in the floor boards, wrapping the weapon in a vine like cocoon. The vines continued to come tofrom the floors and encased the room as if they were in the cage.

“That should give us some defence. By the time those two groups finish with each other, they should be too tired to take us on right?” Loras tried to keep his voice stable. He already thought it was a curse being paired with the hunk of Class 1-A and the last thing he wanted was to seem like an incompetent mess in front of him.

“Ah, yes! Good thinking! Let them tire themselves out!” He laughed as his large hand patted Loras on the back. “We’ve got this thing won already!”

Loras did his best not to flinch at the touch, he already knew Dacey was in the monitor room enjoying how uncomfortable he was in front of this bronze God, this 15 minutes needed to end and end quickly.

***

The Stag and the other students looked at the students of the final battle in horror as they stood before them. They all looked absolutely awful. Joffrey looked possibly the worst, the ends of his blonde locks were singed as well as parts of his costume and he also had a multitude of arrows sticking out of him. Of course, the son of the number one hero looked positively furious. Margaery looked disheveled, her usually perfect hair was unrecognisable, her costume had rips and tears on every body part and she had tissue stuffed into her right nostril to stop the blood from dripping onto the floor. Ygritte’s eye was already blackening, her bow was broken and her arms were covered in bruises and red marks and her hair was even messier then she usually kept it. Daenerys had fingerprint marks all over her arms that also were covered in cuts. She had a deep cut on her right cheek and had a bruise on her left cheek. Loras looked as messed up as his sister, he held an ice pack to the lump now on his forehead and he was using a make shift sling from a few of his vines for his other arm. The sleeve of his costume was unevenly ripped, his abdomen was showing as there was a large, clearly burnt, circle hole in the centre of his costume. Drogo’s braid was unraveled but he mostly looked fine other than his flushed skin and obvious exhaustion.

“Well…” Begun the bewildered hero. “Congratulations to Team D…?” He said with an unsure voice. “That was… quite aggressive wasn’t it?”

“It wouldn’t of been if Joffrey didn’t literally try to kill us!” Ygritte spat.

“I did not!” He growled back. “My quirk is just that powerful!”

“Someone who has so much power who can’t use it to do anything but kill?” Dany snarled. “You really are an incompetent little fuck-“

“Finish that sentence you dirty dragon bitch. I will finish your bloodline right here!“

“Touch her and I shoot an arrow into your heart while you sleep!” Ygritte snapped back.

“Enough!” The Stag roared. “We’ve had enough fighting from you lot!” He turned to Loras. “How’s your arm son?”

“It’s fine sir, just a bit sore. Nothing I wouldn’t expect from going up against Daenerys.” He said with a nervous smile.

The Stag nodded at him and turned to his partner. “And that Gods you can turn your body to steel, it provided you with enough armour to not be burnt to a crisp but it still can’t of felt great over heating like that. Not to mention all those arrows hitting you”

Drogo scratched the back of his neck and grinned. “Hey, I was too cocky and they had no problem taking advantage of that.” He stole a glance at Daenerys who face was still as serious as ever. Even with the cuts and bruises he thought she looked as radiant as ever. He totally ignored The Stag’s commentary of the task, it didn’t take a genius or a top hero to know that what took place was an absolute shit show. He watched Daenerys as the commentary was delivered, her poise was unmatched, even if this man and his son clearly aggravated her to no end she wouldn’t let anyone know it. She briefly looked at him and their eyes locked together, he was still not able to read her. The girl remained so guarded but there was still something behind her violet eyes that he wish he could place. He wasn’t sure how long he was staring but he didn’t stop until he realised the class was being led out of the room. Maybe after they got out of their hero costumes he could try and talk to the Targaryen girl again. Maybe after letting of some steam in the battle she’d be more open to him being around her. At least he hoped so.

***

The pain in Jon’s arm, which was now elevated, had subsided a tad. He was still experiencing some muscle spasm but that was not the main thing on his mind. He kept replaying Theon and his scuffle in his head. He knew that was not a battle worthy of a hero but he knew as soon as he got Theon was his opponent that the battle would be personal, he just didn’t know how personal.

 _Theon was abused_.

‘ _Fuck…_ ’ He thought. He had written off Theon as a one dimensional person, that the only thing there was about him was being a dickhead. Theon only occupied one title in Jon’s mind and that was, bully. He wasn’t anything more than that before today. This made Jon more confused, he wasn’t about to be Theon’s best friend or absolve him of everything he did to him. That would be stupid and not holding him responsible for his actions would be irresponsible but he felt like he needed to do something.

“Jon?” Robb’s head peered through the door.

“Hey.” He gave the man a weak smile.

The red-haired man put a hand on his chest, breathed a sigh of relief and stepped into the room, he hadn’t even changed out of his hero costume yet. “Gods, I was so worried about you.” He started to move towards his lover but the look on Jon’s face made him stop. Jon’s eyes darted to the top left and top right corners of the room. Robb followed the direction of the grey eyes and spotted two cameras, he nodded at his brother and still went to sit next to him on the medical bed. He gently put his arm around Jon’s shoulder and just held him.

“Robb… Theon he-“

“I swear, I will get him for how he acted. Don’t worry Jon, I’ll make sure he never touches you ever-“

“Robb, stop!” Jon blurted out. “Just calm down and listen to me okay?” He stared into his lover’s blue eyes which still looked so concerned, Jon sighed. “Robb, do you remember when you told me that there was more to Greyjoy than his asshole persona?”

“I remember mentioning that but what’s that got to do anything?”

“Robb… I… during the fight, Theon said…” Jon tried to gather his words but his mind raced. “Did you know?” He asked quietly. “Did you know that Theon was… abused?” Robb looked startled at Jon’s question, he opened his mouth to answer but no words came out which confirmed what Jon thoughts. “Gods… oh my Gods… how couldn’t I tell? Gods, it was so obvious, if only I used my head.”

“Hey, hey! Calm down, this isn’t something to blame yourself over.” Robb squeezed him a bit tighter. “Theon hasn’t ever been open about it… I only know because I was there once, it was at one of The Stag’s parties, the one to celebrate his 10 years as number one hero? I just happened to be in the toilet while his father…“ Robb’s voice cut off. Jon could hear how much it hurt Robb to relive his best friend’s pain.

“Who else knows?”

“Only me… I’m not even sure if his sister knows. If it wasn’t for that day, I don’t think I would have ever found out.” Robb said sadly.

“Wait… is this why you started hanging out with him?” Jon said after realising how old they would of been at that time.

“Yeah… I saw his face when his father was ‘done’, and left him in the bathroom… I couldn’t just leave and not do anything. It was horrific and I’d never seen him look so empty.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I gave you so much shit for talking to him! Gods!” Jon’s got hand coved his face, he felt like shit.

“It wasn’t my issue to share. I tried to get him to talk to someone but he never listened, so I decided to be there for him. Since I’d seen him at his worst I guess he felt comfortable dropping his guard with me and before I knew it, he was my friend. My best friend.” Robb looked sullen, it was unlike him. “I looked out for him, made sure he had someone to go to when it was really bad… he hadn’t spoken about it for a while… I’m not sure if it stopped.”

“I don’t know how to feel…” Jon stately slowly. “Robb, I still don’t like him. No matter what I know now, I still resent him for how he treated me… I get why it happened now but I can’t push away the fact it did happen. Am I a bad person?”

“No Jon, don’t ever think that. Theon has treated you awfully, you can empathise with the situation and still think he’s an ass.” Robb said as he felt Jon lean into him more.

Jon went silent as he rested into Robb’s embrace, it was almost too much to take in. Robb couldn’t fully grasp why Jon was beating himself up about this and Jon refused to tell him. He couldn’t bare Robb to look at him with such anguish and pity, he just couldn’t. He didn’t want to be known as the victim. He’s already known as bastard, potential usurper, half-breed, he didn’t feel like adding yet another name. However, whether he told Robb or not, he always had him there for support. Robb had always been one of the things that got him through, his rock. Even now as his mind went through the wringer, he had his rock, and for the last year, Theon never had his. Theon was in love with Robb, it was a fact that Jon resented him for, loathed him for, he envied that Theon was the first man that the love of his life laid with. But, knowing what he knew now, he couldn’t blame his brown-haired rival for falling for Robb. Robb was the only person he trusted with the deepest and darkest parts of himself. No matter how low Jon felt he knew he was never truly alone, he had Robb, his first friend, brother, confidant and lover. He had Arya, his headstrong little sister who adored him and understood the feeling of being an outcast. They didn’t know about the trauma that he endured at their mother’s hands but he had amazing people who did and supported him when he couldn’t keep his facade going in front of his family anymore. Like Dany, his best friend, fiercely loyal ex who would burn mountains for him. Or Ygritte, his fiery right hand woman who had seen him at his lowest and pulled him up from there. And who could forget Tormund? The one who cheered him on when he was the ‘quirkless loser’, when people thought he’d be a nobody in life. But Theon only had Robb and Robb hadn’t been there. This battle, in someways, was a cry for help, but Jon had no idea how to aid him or if he even wanted to.

His thoughts were interrupted when the doctor of King’s Landing entered the room. Doctor Pycelle eyed the two brothers before speaking up. “Mr. Stark? What are you doing here?”

“Well, Jon is my brother Doctor, I came to see how he was fairing.” Robb responded quickly.

“I see…” The Doctor hummed before putting on his glasses to read his notes. “Mr. Snow, you have gone through some intense muscle strain. You said it happened when you overexerted your quirk, correct?” Jon nodded in response. “And didn’t the same thing happen to you in the entrance exam?” He questioned.

“Yes… my body can’t seem to keep up with how much power I can exert so I try to use a percentage of my power but sometimes I guess I get carried away.” Jon bowed his head, he could hear his father’s lectures of why he needs to control his output ringing through his head.

“Well, Mr. Snow that isn’t good enough.” The Doctor stated firmly. “You can’t be careless and just injure yourself because some of us have quirks that can help you. You need to master your power or keep a consistent cap on it young man.”

Jon nodded quickly. “I will, I don’t mean to be a burden. I really am trying.” He felt Robb hold him tighter trying to comfort him.

“My quirk isn’t exactly the best to deal with muscle issues but you’re in luck Mr. Snow. One of our medial students’ quirk is the perfect match. Miss Maegyr! Your assistance is needed!”

 _'Maegyr? Why does that name sound familiar?’_ Jon thought as the door opened.

As soon as he saw the trainee student doctor, his questions were answered. A very pretty young woman with beige-brown skin and long, thick brown hair, tied back stood before them. Jon immediately looked at his Robb whose mouth was agape. When she saw the ginger man her eyes widened slightly.

“Talisa?”

“Robb?” She narrowed her eyes at her ex-boyfriend, then her eyes quickly shifted to the dark haired man next to him. “Jon!?”

Jon gave a small wave with his good hand. Talisa had always been the one ex he thought Robb genuinely loved. He seemed to lose his head when it came to her, sure Robb was 15 but Jon had never seen him act like that with anyone. He eventually started to spend more time with her than Jon and it stung, hearing them have sex wasn’t exactly pleasing to Jon either but he learned to block that out. Part of Jon still believed that if she hadn’t moved away before Easter break in Year 10 the two would probably still be together and the worst part was he couldn’t hate her, _she too damn nice_. And not that fake nice that Margaery put on but genuinely nice, she was too perfect and at the back of Jon’s mind he thought she could take Robb away from him if she wanted to. She was definitely has favourite when it came to Robb’s potential partners and simultaneously the one he feared the most.

“I don’t see you two for 3 years and suddenly you’re in hero costumes!” She said with a radiant smile. She was snapped out of her friendly demeanour when Doctor Pycelle cleared his throat loudly. “What do you need me for Doctor Pycelle?” She asked much more professionally.

“Mr. Snow has suffered from extreme muscle strain in his right arm from quirk overexertion. You’re well versed in muscle work correct?” He said in a knowing voice.

“Yes sir. I feel like I should be able to help out Mr. Snow.” The two boys had never be so poised before.

“See to it that you do.” His wristwatch beeped and he looked as if he wanted to curse. “Do you think you can handle this while I run to an emergency?” He asked cautiously. “There was a sparring session between the third years.” He couldn’t hide the annoyance in his tone. Talisa assured him she’d be fine and would keep notes on Jon’s condition for him to check over. He nodded and left the young woman with Winterwolf’s two eldest.

“Okay, so how did this happen?” She asks moving to inspect Jon’s arm.

“Battle training. Got a bit careless.” Jon said trying not to wince as she touched his sore arm.

“Not the injury. You getting a quirk!” She laughed.

“Surely you would have seen him at the inauguration ball?” Robb jumped in.

“Did either of you see me there?” She responded with quickness, the two boys shook their head. “Exactly, I’ve been out of the country since August, I only got back last week so I missed all of that. Hold still Jon.”

Jon followed instructions as best as he could. Talisa softly held Jon’s hand in one of her’s and her other hand was placed on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and a gold light illuminated from his arm. The light was warm and soothing, the pain seemed to slowly slip away from Jon’s arm and eventually it was gone along with the light. His arm felt fine, good even. Still a bit stiff but he could move it with no problems and the muscle spasms were gone. He looked at her with bewilderment.

“You should probably take it easy for the rest of the day.” She said, still inspecting his arm. “But you should be fine.” She placed his arm down and jotted down more notes. “You do need to refrain from pushing yourself Jon. This was pretty bad.”

“I know, I know… the doctor gave me the lecture already.”

“He should keep his mouth shut about things head doesn’t understand.” Robb snapped.

Talisa laughed. “Still protective of your brother then? Somethings will never change it seems.” Robb huffed and she smiled as she remembered times before her family had to move from London. “You’re free to go Jon, if you start to feel pain again, please see someone.”

Jon nodded and thanked her. He went to leave the room with Robb right on his heels.

“Hey Robb.” She said softly. Robb turned around and looked at her soft expression. “It was nice seeing you again.”

Robb smiled at her. “You too.”

“Stay in touch.”

Robb nodded and Jon felt a sharp pain again, though not in his arm this time, in his heart.

***

Robb’s hand brushed against Jon’s as they sat in the canteen area, drinking coffee that Robb insisted on buying.

“You’re going to give me a heart attack with your reckless ways, you know that right?” Robb tried to scold him but he sounded more like a worried wife.

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to, I just got so frustrated. I should of kept my cool.” Jon bowed his head. Today was just an all-round awful day and he just wanted to go home, watch an awful movie on the sofa, preferably with a piece of cake all while being in Robb’s lap while his strong arms were wrapped around him.

“Hey, don’t get down. You won today, you showed the class who you were today.” He put a comforting hand on Jon’s firm back.

“It was a reckless win Robb, it reeked of desperation. Hardly the impression I wanted to leave.” Jon sighed and cursed himself. He shouldn’t care but he wanted the approval of his classmates. After so long feeling like he never belonged, he wanted his university experience to be different but he was pretty sure he’d blown that now.

“Hey Jon!”

Jon’s head snapped up to the direction where his name came from and saw Loras, Dacey, Ygritte, Dany, Sam, Brienne and Tormund coming towards him and his brother. Jon raised an eyebrow when he saw how dishevelled a few of them looked, especially Loras who’s arm was still in a vine sling.

“Your battle was so awesome man!” Loras exclaimed sitting down and slinging his good arm around Jon. “I’m not gonna lie, I thought you were toast when Theon got ahold of you but you surprised me!”

“Oh!” Jon tried not to sound shocked. “Thanks.”

“That’s my Jon! Full of surprises!” Robb grinned and Jon’s heart fluttered as it always did whenever Robb claimed him.

“I’ll say.” Brienne said calmly. “I truly wasn’t expecting you to literally blow the floor off the place. You and Sam truly did catch Greyjoy and I off guard with your teamwork. Well done.”

“Your battle did uplift the class, we all wanted to do great. You’re quite inspiring Jon Snow.” Dany smiled at him. “It was nice to see you in action finally.”

Jon was flabbergasted, he was sure he’d given off a bad impression with his antics in the battle training exercise but his peers seemed to love his performance. He breathed slightly easier and smiled as Robb linked their ankles under the table.

“Thanks guys… I was pretty down about my performance today-“

“Why!?” Dacey cut in. “You won your battle and your fight with Theon was epic! At least you got to fight in yours, a certain someone decided to use the cowards way out!” Dacey glared at Robb.

“Well… you see, I-“

“Oh no you don’t Stark! You don’t get to explain your way out of this! You made Dacey and I look like total amateurs! What happened to a fair fight!?” Tormund growled.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t want to win like that but it was the quickest and cleanest way to win and I took it! I didn’t like it, but that’s the way it goes when we’re being tested.” Robb decided not to tell them the real reason he ended the battle quickly, he’d tell Jon later but the rest of their peers would probably just question him and he didn’t need anymore sussing why Jon and him were so close.

“I have a question,” Jon piped up. “Some of you look… a bit worse for wear…” He glanced at Ygritte, Dany and Loras. “What happened?”

“Shit got a bit crazy in the last match.” Ygritte said. “Two hero teams and a villain team. It wasn’t pretty but Dany and I won anyway.”

“I bet Joffrey was really upset at that.” Jon smirked.

“ _So upset._ It was delicious.” Dany confirmed as the trainee heroes laughed. During the fits of laughter Daenerys’ eyes caught a familiar bronzed figure leaving the canteen, his arm around another girl’s waist. She rolled her eyes and brought her focus back to her classmates.

“So,” Sam finally spoke as the laughter died. “There’s a bar down the road, I thought maybe we could go there and get a drink to celebrate our first week as King’s Landing students?”

“Drink? Did somebody say drink!?” Tormund sung.

“Easy alcoholic. I won’t be carrying you home so you better take it easy!” Ygritte warned.

“I don’t really drink,” Brienne said. “I don’t want to spoil you guys’ fun so go without me.”

“Nonsense!” Dacey blurted out. “The bar has lemonade! C’mon, join us! We can’t celebrate without match one’s M.V.P!”

“Erm guys… where is Greyjoy?” Jon asked.

“Ah him, he went to the gym I think? He pretty much stayed silent after your match was done. He’s not taking the loss well.” Tormund responded.

“Well, it’s his fault he lost.”

“Dany, please…” Tormund tried.

“No Tormund! He went off on his own and left Brienne without a plan and he underestimated not only Jon’s strength but his tactical mind. If he acted rational instead of taking his bullish nature towards Jon into that test maybe he could of won but of course, Greyjoy decided to be a brute.”

Jon can see Robb’s jaw tense and for once he kind of gets it. Since the class couldn’t hear what was being said during the battle so they don’t know what was the driving force of Theon’s rage filled attack, to them he just looked like a madman.

“You guys go ahead to the bar.” He said standing up. “I’ll catch you up, I need to change out of my costume and grab some stuff from the lockers.”

Before anyone could really response Jon was already making his move. Robb eyed him as he walked out, Jon never brought anything to uni today, his bag had gotten messy this morning due to Robb’s _eagerness_ and he stuffed his most needed things for the day in Robb’s rucksack, he was up to something.

***

Sounds of a punching bag being pounded filled the abandoned. They were coupled with grunts of exertion getting louder and more frustrated with every hit. Theon couldn’t believe how he acted, like a deranged idiot. If his mother was still alive, she’d be so ashamed. His sister would tell him that was no way for a Greyjoy to act and his father… Gods he hoped no one would contact his father about the way he acted, he punched the bag harder as the images of his father entered his mind and the possibilities of what his punishment would be. He punched harder, faster, more frantic. He punched as if he was defending himself, he could hear his father screaming at him it was too much, he thought he would snap.

“Theon?”

Theon’s stopped his attack on the bag and looked behind him to see Jon standing there.

“Snow?” Theon said quietly.

“Can we talk?” He asks sheepishly. “Like adults? I feel like it’s long overdue…”

Theon grabs his towel and wipes away his sweat. “Sure.” He walks to the bench and sits down, Jon then sits on the one opposite. The two sat in silence and just examined each other. Normally they would have been at each other’s throats already. They had never been able to sit in silence, even as children. Theon would usually make a slick comment or Jon would walk away before anything could start.

“So.” Theon started. “What is it Snow?”

“I- I don’t even know where to start if I’m honest…” Jon wipes his face with his hand while groaning. “The stuff you said in the battle-”

“Just forget about it.” Theon cut him off defensively.

“What?”

“Forget about it Snow.”

“Theon, I can’t do that I-“

“I don’t need your pity party okay?!” Theon groaned as he stood. “I don’t want you to look down on me anymore than you already do.”

“Feeling empathy isn’t the same as pitying you asshole! Gods, Theon!”

“We hate each other Snow. That shouldn’t change because you know I’m getting battered by my father.” He said with a roll of his eyes.

“I don’t hate you Theon. I dislike you, I dislike you a lot but I’ve never hated you, even though I damn well should.” Theon stared into Jon’s grey eyes. “Is this why you treated me like you did?”

“What?”

“Don’t what me!” Jon growled. “Is this the reason why you tormented me for years?!”

“Fuck off Snow.”

“You owe me an answer Theon! Especially after the shit you pulled today, help me fucking make sense of all this!”

“Shit I pulled today? You shot me through a fucking roof! And not everything is about you, you narcissist.”

“I’m tired of fighting!” Jon yelled. “We have been fighting for 15 years, Theon! Don’t you think it’s time we were just honest with each other?”

Silence takes over and Jon starts to wonder why he did this, was it for answers? Was it because he felt bad? Was it because he finally knew a person who would understand how he also felt? Theon sighed loudly and sat next to Jon taking the raven haired man by surprise.

“The answer is yes and no.”

“Huh?” Jon raised an eyebrow.

“The reason I acted like I did towards you. At first, I just thought you were an uptight jerk but after that first fight we had and our parents had to be brought in, I realised that you had everything I wanted Snow.” Jon still looked dumbfounded. “Have you ever noticed the way your Dad looks at you?”

Jon shrugs. “Its how he usually looks at me.”

“Exactly,” sighed Theon. “He may not make a song and show about it but your Dad looks at you with so much love. That man cares about you, he’d do anything to keep you happy. He’s a real father.” Theon said with a sad smile. “My father always told me bastards are nothing more than a nuance and a man would never be happy if his bastard was in close proximity to him but there you two were. A _‘bastard’_ and his father and he looked at you just like he looked at Robb. Yet my father… even before my brothers died, he didn’t think much of me.”

Jon didn’t know what to do, he didn’t feel he and Theon were close enough for physical contact so he just let the boy continue.

“I kept wanting to see what made you so special, why were you so deserving of love and I wasn’t? I’m not excusing my behaviour, I was a fucking nightmare child and I took it out on you and so many other people. I just wanted my dad to notice me, well I got my wish.” He chuckled. “Do you remember when we were kids and my quirk had recently manifested?”

Jon nodded, he’d never forget that day. It was etched into his mind. “That was the day I met Ygritte… you were really vicious that day.”

Theon seemed to grimace at Jon’s words. “Yeah, well I got what I deserved that day. My father was so mad that I embarrassed him and that your Dad was coming to him with an ultimatum. I’d never seen him look so angry before that day, it’s like something in him snapped and he…”

“Fuck… Theon I-“

“I got what was coming to me, don’t say sorry.”

“Are you crazy? A kid being a bully is different to an adult battering a child. No matter what happened between us, you didn’t deserve that.” Jon’s hand somehow ended up on the guarded man’s shoulder, he was shocked when the only response he got was Theon’s body tensing.

“It never stopped.” He breathed out. “As a kid, I thought that once I grew up and got strong I’d either be able to defend myself or I’d make him so proud and he’d stop and treat me like his son but… that never happened.” He turned and looked into Jon’s eyes. “I was so jealous of you, you had all the things I wanted, a proud father, a brother who’d defend you, a sister who adored you, genuine friends… so I took all my negative emotions and put them on you. I just wanted to feel powerful, like I was in control of something so I picked on the quirkless boy. What a cowardly move right?” Theon weakly chuckled and Jon’s frown became deeper.

Theon had no idea what Jon’s life was like behind closed doors. Had no idea that the things Theon felt and went through weren’t exclusive to him. Who knows, if Jon’s quirk manifested earlier would he have sought for control too? Jon likes to think he wouldn’t but who knows what a scared little boy with such power would do?

“It got a bit better when Robb found out.” Theon finally said again. “Not that it ever stopped, but it was nice to be able to talk or have someone there I guess…”

“Do you blame me?” Jon asked apprehensively. “For Robb not speaking to you anymore?”

“I- I-“ Theon started. “I don’t. Not anymore… I know you’ve always hated the fact he was my friend and I held a huge grudge against you for it. Yeah, I get why you felt that way, but I finally had someone, and you being so vocal about how you hated our friendship made me feel threatened, so I lashed out.” He confesses. “He really cares about you Snow. You have no idea how many fist fights we’ve gotten into about my actions, that guy has a mean right hook.” He chuckles.

“Sounds like Robb.” Jon allowed a hint of a smile.

“He’s a good guy, he made me feel good about myself. Made me feel like a person with value. I’d never felt that before Robb. He cared about me and I cared about him.” Theon clenched his eyes shut. “When he stopped speaking to me last year… I don’t think anything my father did to me made me feel that awful.” He exhaled loudly. “I was stubborn, by this point I knew my actions towards you were just mean spirited but I guess it was more like a habit, I was still jealous, still felt like you wanted Robb to abandon me but I didn’t hate you.”

“You sure fooled me.” Jon said rolling his eyes.

“I could say the same about you. I don’t think you know you do this but you put on this face that looks like you’re totally disgusted by someone’s presence. You blank people and you seem like you’d rather be anywhere else than around people. You’ve been like that since we were kids, you’re not exactly the most inviting person Snow.”

“I’ve been bullied for my whole childhood and a good portion of my teen years, I’ve called a bastard by kids, teenagers, adults and the elderly, I’m hated by my Dad’s wife, I’ve lived in Robb’s shadow all my life and I spent most of my life dreaming of being a hero but had no quirk. Most of the things I do are just coping mechanisms.” Jon couldn’t hide his irritation. “My life isn’t this great thing you seem to think it is Theon. I’ve had it pretty rough too yet I didn’t torment anyone else because of it.”

“You weren’t ever alone!” Theon growled. “That loneliness eats you up inside, makes you do things just to feel something.”

“How do you know how I felt?! You think I never felt alone? I’m an outsider in my own fucking family!”

“There’s a difference between being an outsider and not being apart of your family at all!” Theon yelled back. “The only person who made me feel apart of something was Robb but I’ve fucked that all up now!”

Jon and Theon sat in silence again both not knowing what to say or where this was going. This was probably the first real conversation the two had in their 15 years of knowing each other and it had been a heavy one. They didn’t know where it was going and where they’d end up by the end of it but they couldn’t go back now. They’d said too much. Theon looked at Jon who was looking away from him with that face he disliked so much but for once he saw the look for what it really was. A defence mechanism.

“I’m sorry.”

Jon snapped his head into Theon’s direction, he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at him.

“I’m sorry for how I treated you Jon.” Theon said quietly. “I don’t expect you to like me or even forgive me but I want you to know that I know what I did was fucked up.”

Jon stared at Theon, unsure what to say, unsure of what to do. He just stared still unsure if he heard Theon whose face was unreadable at the moment.

“So… what now?” Theon mumbled.

Jon sighed loudly. “I still don’t like you. I still resent you but maybe it’s time this war ends… we’re adults and trying to be heroes now, so us being so volatile with each other doesn’t feel right…” Jon held out his hand. “Truce?”

Theon stared at Jon’s pale hand and smirked. “I still don’t like you either.” He chuckled and grabbed Jon’s hand. “Truce.”

The two shook hands and for the first time in their lives smiled genuinely at each other. Jon was still uneasy about Theon, part of him believed a leopard can’t change its spots and he was gonna get burnt for even doing this, but at least there was a cease fire between the two, for now at least.

“Jon?” Robb’s voice called. “You in here?” When he found Jon, his eyes widened at what was taking place before him. Jon and Theon, together, not trying to kill each other and shaking hands. Robb was pretty sure he hit his head and entered a dream like state because there was no way this was truly happening. Theon bowed his head down when he realised Robb was there. He couldn’t look in those blue eyes, not right now.

Jon smiled at Robb, stood up from his seat and patted Theon on the shoulder before making his way out of the gym. As he approached Robb, he whispered into his ear. “You two need to talk.” And exited the room.

Robb stayed where he stood and just watched Theon avoid his gaze. Gods, he looked so drained, so tired. Robb swallowed his pride and sat on the bench opposite him. He took a deep breath and lifted Theon’s chin so he could look into his eyes.

“Hey Theon.”

“Hi Robb…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! The marathon of a chapter and arc is over! Even though this is the shortest arc in the story, chapter wise, its defo the most content heavy. I had a lot of fun writing these last two and I'm just happy things are happening and the plot is moving now!
> 
> Yes, Robb's manwhore/sex addict past is coming back to haunt him and Jon and it will continue to do so, sue me lol.
> 
> Now to the big part of this chapter, Jon and Theon. I actually based most of their dynamic on my friend and his old bully who went through something similar, though not as extreme, as Theon. He had a similar discussion with his bully and although he holds him responsible for his actions, he put it aside for his own peace of mind and because they recognised that hurt people lash out. Jon is doing a similar thing but since he understands what it's like to be an abuse victim he didn't want Theon to be alone anymore so he swallowed his pride and tried to stop the fighting.   
> He still dislikes him, trust me, neither of them are close to liking each other but they have an understanding now.  
> Hope that clears some stuff up!
> 
> The next arc is the U.S.J Arc and if you've seen My Hero Academia, you know it's a hell of an arc, however, I have a few twists I'm going to be adding as I always do... You'll have to wait to see the drama unfold.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Comment, give kudos and all that jazz if you enjoyed it. See you in the next chapter! (Fuck I've almost reached 20 chapters!)


	20. Breaching The Pack, Calming The Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 guys! I actually can't believe I've made it this far, in all honesty this isn't even the halfway mark yet but still! It's something! This one is a bit of a calm one after the action of the last two chapters and its introduction to the U.S.J Arc which is going to be a wild one! This little story has also almost gotten to 4000 hits and once again for reading this mess! I do appreciate it, also I'm gonna try responding to comments way more now! Hope you enjoy this one!

Moans escaped from the bedroom to the hallway. A name bounced off the walls as it was called out repeatedly. Heat filled the room, intensity seeping through with every thrust. The creaking of the bed joined the symphony of groans, moans and curses.

“You like that?”

A whimper was the only response the question received.

“I’m almost there!” The man’s thrusts became wilder, harder, frantic and faster. “Fuck! I’m almost there, gonna come! _Fuck!_ ”

Drogo slumped onto the bed as soon as he finished. He was exhausted and out of breath, that was definitely one of the good ones he thought. He had only started university 3 weeks ago and he’d slept with a new girl almost every night. He looked over at his current conquest, she didn’t look as composed and poised as she had when he saw her at the bar but she still looked very pretty at least.

 _‘Shit’._ He thought. _‘What the fuck was her name?’_ He searched his mind for any answers but none came to him. _‘Fuck, fuck, fuck. This is bad. Abort! Abort!’_

“Well!” He said almost jumping out of the brunette girl’s bed. “I think I better be going, I do have an essay to write tomorrow.” He flashed a grin at her, the grin always worked. He tried to seem like he wasn’t hastily putting on his clothes.

“Aw, are you sure you can’t stay for the night? Help keep me warm?” The girl’s blue-grey eyes still burned with lust and Drogo wondered how the hell she still had energy for that.

“No, no no. I wouldn’t want to intrude. Plus, I haven’t prepped for the essay at all. I should probably stay in my own bed tonight.” He lied. “No matter how much I’d like to stay.” He added with a wink.

The girl seemed annoyed, like a fire was coming of her, that was a turn off he thought. Girls who didn’t hold themselves together were just annoying. She must of knew what this was? They’re just strangers who hooked up at a bar, hell, those always ended in the walk of shame, not that Drogo thought it was shameful. With the amount of times he had done it, it just became a normal walk.

“We should do this again sometime.” Her smile returned to her face. ”I had fun…. and judging from that filled condom, I’m sure you did too.”

Drogo would groan if he wasn’t in the position he was, did he pick up the only girl in London who doesn’t get one night stands? He threw her his phone and pondered if the sex was good enough for this. She tossed him back his phone and smirked.

“Stay in contact.” She said with a wink.

Drogo nodded and smiled at her before making his way out of her flat. He finally looked at his phone when he was far enough.

“Myranda Violet, huh?” He hummed to himself, definitely was staying away from her in the future. His phone buzzed as he received a message, he smiled upon seeing it.

**Daenerys: 02:22am**

_‘If u want to study together we can do it in the library, there’s no need to go to anyone’s house’_

**Drogo: 02:22am**

_‘But I want 2 thank u for helping me by preparing you a meal, how can I feed u in the library?’_

**Daenerys: 02:23am**

_‘U can always buy me takeout, the library allows outside food and I’m not picky’_

**Drogo: 02:24am**

_‘U have a response 4 anything don’t you? ;)’_

**Daenerys: 02:24am**

_‘Is that not why u asked me to help?’_

Gods she was fun, he thought. It wasn’t just the chase he enjoyed but she challenged him, she wasn’t easy. From the first time he met her on that roof top in the entrance exam, she kept him on his toes, and the fact she kicked his ass in the Battle Trail only made her more tantalising. He remembered how she roared at him in battle as she went for him, how she didn’t hold back with any of her kicks, how the sweat dripped down her skin. With those thoughts rushing in his mind, he could easily go for another round as long as it was with the silver-haired girl that always escaped him. He grinned like a fool and responded.

**Drogo: 02:26am**

_‘That and the fact youre the hottest girl in class’_

**Daenerys: 02:27am**

_‘Goodnight Drogo’_

**Drogo: 02:27am**

_‘Good night moon of my life’_

***

Jon sighed contently. He’d always feel so numb after visiting Bran in hospital, who still hadn’t awoken. Robb and him decided to visit much earlier than usual so they could avoid contact with Catelyn and so they could spend the rest of their Sunday having a hero documentary and biopic movie marathon. Robb was mostly against the idea, wanting to watch something much more light hearted, but when Jon reminded him that they had an essay on Historic Battles for their Battle Analyst class to complete in a month and this way he wouldn’t have to do as many readings, his mind was soon changed. They decided to start with the first registered hero war against the monsters known as The Others, or as time went on White Walkers. The boys had heard the stories about this battle and what it meant for society when they were kids, their father had made sure that all his children knew their history, especially when it so linked with the Starks rising in the hero world. Jon hung onto every word of the film, he was sure this was the battle he was going to do his essay on. Robb however, clearly wasn’t paying much attention to anything being said in the film. He and Jon were both laying on their sofa, Robb behind him with his arms around him, hands occasionally finding their way up Jon’s t-shirt. Jon thought it couldn’t be comfortable for Robb as one of his arms was being crushed under Jon’s body, but the red head never protested their current position. Every now and then, he’d feel Robb nuzzling into the back of his hair and kissing the back of his neck and along his shoulder.

“Enjoying yourself?” Jon chuckled.

Robb planted more kisses on him before he responded. “More than you’ll ever know.”

“Robb… you’re meant to be watching this with me!” He shudders as Robb’s fingertips glided across his torso.

“Jon, we’ve been told this story since we were kids. The Others threatened the world which is what caused the government to bring forward the Hero Accords. The combined effort of the heroes finally drove back The Others, blah, blah, blah….” His nose found its way back into Jon’s hair.

“Stop,” Jon whined. “They could come back anytime you know, we need to know our shit!”

“Oh fuck off!” Robb laughed. “That’s a scary story that Dad told us as kids during camping trips.”

“Hey, you never know. The Starks were such a big part of the battle with The Others and they never started the _‘Winter is Coming’_ tagline for no reason…”

“I can’t believe it, you’re scared!” Robb teased.

“Fuck you! It’s a valid concern! Dad is too serious to tell stories just to scare us.” Jon huffed.

“Don’t worry Snowman. I’ll protect you from those evil White Walkers, baby.” Robb sung as he snuggled even closer to Jon.

“They’re called The Others, you moron! White Walkers is a stupid name!”

“Either way, I won’t let the bad, scary monsters get my Jon.” Robb planted a wet kiss to his shoulder.

“Piss off!” Jon spat as he wiped off Robb’s saliva.

Robb laughed loudly. “Fine, fine! So if they hypothetically came back, there’d be nothing to worry about! The heroes of nowadays are so much more powerful and have better equipment than they did 500 years ago!”

“We know nothing about their abilities!” Jon countered. “We only know that they are absurdly strong and fast! What if they have skills beyond what we can comprehend!”

“You worry too much, my love!” Robb purred into Jon’s ear. “Dad could kick 20 White Walker asses in his sleep! Besides they’re gone!”

“Every single book or film on The Others, says that the heroes drove them back. Not that they destroyed them.” Jon recalled. “Knowing those things could come back just… unsettles me…”

“If they do come back, and that’s a very big if, we’ll fight. Winter will come for them and they will regret showing their faces again.” Robb comforted, his hands finding their way back up up Jon’s t-shirt.

Jon sighed and rolled his eyes. Robb was very smart but Gods he could be small minded sometimes, to say that they would fight The Others, if it even came down to that, was not as simple as he made it sound. He loved combat, it was one of the things that made Robb and himself become so close, but the thought of fighting one of those monsters was not something Jon exactly got joy from. He felt Robb shuffle upwards then felt Robb’s chin rest atop his head.

“Don’t think about it too much, love. I don’t want you to go crazy writing this essay.” Robb smiled. “Do you want me to make you forget about it for a while?” Robb grinned mischievously.

“… Maybe.”

Jon felt Robb move quickly and his own body be moved until he was laying on his back with Robb straddling his waist, his grin was irresistible.

“At least let me stop the film!” Jon laughed.

Robb shook his head, reached to grab the remote and pressed pause. “Happy now?” He asked to which Jon nodded. “Good, now come here. Let me chase those scary thoughts away.”

“I really hate you sometimes.” Jon said playfully.

Robb bent down till his lips brushed against Jon’s check. “Wanna see how fast I can turn that hate into love?”

Jon’s hands found Robb’s hair and he tangled his fingers in his red curls. “I’ll time you.” Jon breathed.

Robb’s lips barely brushed Jon’s before they were interrupted by Jon’s phone ringing. The both turned their heads and looked at the ringing in phone, more of a glare in Robb’s case.

“Ignore it.” He whispered before pressing his lips onto Jon’s, the kiss was wild and filled with passion and only became deeper as Jon allowed Robb’s tongue to enter his mouth. Jon, in response, began unbuttoning Robb’s shirt and let his hands explore. Jon thought he would never tire of experiencing Robb’s body, he’d always been broader and stockier than him but he never expected Robb to become an almost stereotypical jock while Jon was at The Wall, not that he was complaining, Robb was a work of art and he would marvel at him for the rest of his life. Robb’s hand grasped onto Jon’s face, he tried to put every single piece of love he had for this man into every touch. Once Robb separated their lips, he looked down on his boyfriend with a grin, his face now flushed and his hair was messily sprawled on their sofa cushion. “You’ll never know how amazing you look right now.”

“Try and explain.” Jon said, clearly out of breath.

“The words have not been created yet.” Robb smirked as he took off his shirt and threw it to the side. “I think you’re wearing too many clothes my love.”

“It seems like I am,” Jon grinned as his hand ran up Robb’s shirtless form. “What are you going to do about that babe?” A smirk flashed across both of their faces.

“You’ll see.” Robb breathes before diving into Jon’s neck, leaving marks wherever he could. After minutes of making out, tangling their limbs and Jon playing with Robb’s nipples, Jon’s phone rang again.

“Fuck off!” Robb bellowed at the phone, prying his lips off of Jon’s.

Jon grumbled and grabbed it off the nearby table.

“What are you doing!?” Robb questioned while glaring at Jon. “You can call them later!”

“Its Dacey,” Jon groaned. “She never calls, only texts. That means it’s probably something important.”

“Jon, please.” Robb whined. “I’m _so_ hard right now, we can’t waste precious time!”

“It has never been a problem for me to get you hard again.” He smirked. “Give me five minutes, tops. It’s the best way to get her off my case. Once I’m done, you can do anything you want to me for an hour.”

“An hour!?” Robb couldn’t believe his luck. “I’ll take it. Hurry up, take the call damn it!” He said excitedly while poking his boyfriend.

Jon shook his head, almost regretting his words, and sat up as he answered his phone.

“Dacey, what’s up?”

 _“Jon! Thank God, why isn’t Robb answering his phone!?”_ Dacey said with intensity, although it seemed like she was trying to be quiet.

Jon shot Robb a look, who was looking at him back impatiently, and tapped a button on his phone. “Ask him yourself, you’re on loud speaker.”

 _“Robert Stark! Theon, Loras and I have been trying to call you for 10 minutes!”_ Her voice was still intense but it was now more than obvious she was trying to stay quiet.

“Well, sorry I don’t live on my phone.” Robb said rolling his eyes. “And why won’t you speak up!?”

 _“We’re in a Starbucks, the one near uni,”_ said the voice of Loras. _“We can’t exactly be shouting from the roof tops.”_

“Well, what’s so important that you decided to get me involved?” Jon said, annoyed he’d been roped into a call for Robb.

 _“Snow.”_ That was Theon and Jon still felt weird talking to him on the phone. _“It concerns you too.”_ He was annoyed, Jon had heard that tone from him many times. _“Some shit is going down and you guys need to know.”_

“What is it?” The Stark brothers asked in unison.

 _“Okay, please don’t freak out.”_ Loras said with caution.

“Spit it out!” Robb yelled, growing tired of all of this back and forth.

 _“Well, we came here after doing some research in the library, it’s been a long day so I thought we deserved it, right?”_ Dacey blabbered. _“So, we sat here for half an hour and then guess who we see sitting on the other side of the shop? Sansa.”_

Jon’s eyebrow raised. “Why is Sansa all the way out here? She doesn’t even come and see us.”

 _“She’s here with someone…”_ Dacey continued.

“Okay, so Sansa has a friend? What’s the big deal?” Robb had started to think this phone call was just pointless.

 _“Remember when I said don’t freak out? Well, please don’t freak out.”_ Loras sounded unsettled.

“Get on with it.” Jon said seriously.

 _“Well.”_ Dacey begun. _“You see… I… she’s… um…. She’s-“_

 _“Joffrey.”_ Theon cut in. _“She’s in here with that cunt Joffrey!”_ He growled.

The phone went silent. Dacey thought the phone line went dead but she could still hear background noise on the other end.

_“Jon? Robb? Are you-“_

“I’m going to fucking _murder_ him!” Jon roared before cutting off the call.

***

Ned continued staring at his son in the hospital bed. Though it had been almost 2 months, there was no getting use to seeing Bran just laying there. Bran was so full of life, climbing all over Stark Manor once his quirk manifested and giving his mother heart attacks in the process. Ned secretly would encourage Bran to climb to his heart’s content, only starting to be a bit more cautious when the ‘Slip’ side of Bran’s quirk also developed, causing the body to slide off walls rather than stick to them. To know the boy would never be able to climb like he once did broke Ned’s heart. How did he fall? Bran _never_ fell, he climbed better than he walked. Every hero investigated what could of happened, Ned had thought that maybe some of the foundation of the huge building he was climbing had crumbled but there was no sign of any damage at all. He reached for his child’s hand and bowed his head.

 _‘Please allow Bran to wake, I can’t lose him too.’_ He internally prayed.

“Ned?”

Ned’s head shot up and looked towards the entrance. “Robert.”

“How is he doing?” He said, voice full of concern.

“Unchanged.” Ned lamented.

Robert slowly approached his friend and sat beside him. “I’m so sorry my friend. I cannot imagine how you’re feeling right now…” He put his hand on Ned’s shoulder. “I also apologise for not coming sooner.”

“Don’t be. You have duties of your own, it would be stupid to think that the number one hero would take time off to mourn someone else’s child.”

“Bullshit.” Robert interjected. “We both know I’ve been keeping away from you since the inauguration ball because of our argument in the honorary hall.”

Ned hadn’t wanted to say it, honestly he knew he was uncharacteristically harsh with Robert that day but the man had to be told the truth. He was delusional about Lyanna and Ned’s stance on that hadn’t changed, he only wished he’d maybe said it a bit more tactfully.

“You’re within your rights to be upset at what I said.”

“Oh trust me, I am,” Robert admitted. “But you’re still my best friend and I’ll be there for you when you need me, just like when we were boys.”

“Thank you Robert.” Ned sighed thankfully. “It’s been hard to stay strong these weeks but my wife and children need me.”

“You’ll be glad to know your two boys are still doing well in their studies,” Robert smiled. “They’re very talented and they’re for sure going to go far.”

“Well, at least there is some good news.” Ned found some happiness in knowing that Robb and Jon were doing well. He had been worried that Bran’s condition would ruin any motivation they had for university but they were clearly strong enough to cope.

“How is Catelyn doing? I expected to see her here.”

“I sent her to her sister’s to shower. She hasn’t been home once since Bran’s accident but Lysa lives close by so occasionally she doesn’t mind being sent there for rest and a change of clothes.”

“I see…”

“She’ll be back in an hour or so, I still have my patrol today.” Ned said sullenly.

“You’re still working?” Robert gasped, his eyes widening.

“I have a duty Robert.”

“You Starks and your duty, Gods Ned! You’re not a machine, you need to sit down and process what has happened to your boy!” Robert was completely confused at Ned’s actions. “You think you’ll be at your best out there while you’re in this state?”

“And you know so much about not being at your best, don’t you?” Ned snapped. Robert was taken aback and Ned instantly felt bad when he could see the hurt in his friend’s eyes. “I’m sorry, I just… being on patrol lets me take my mind off of this. I need something that distracts me, I’ll go insane if I don’t.”

Robert sighed at his friend’s clear emotional state, well as emotional as Ned Stark could be. “I haven’t been in a hospital since Jon Arryn..”  
“It wasn’t your fault.”

“But it was Ned. I couldn’t save him, in fact I made everything worse.” Robert put his head in his hands and groaned. “The Mountain was monstrous that day, 10 years ago I could of taken him down, no problem. I guess, I didn’t realise how much I let myself go until Arryn had to jump in and save my tail. I just didn’t expect the old fool to sacrifice himself even though I was meant to be saving him.”

“Jon did what he thought was right. You know how he was, never did anything unless he thought it was for the greater good.”

“I failed him Ned.” Robert sighed. “I know he was ashamed of what I had become, hell what I still am. He trained us to be strong, proud heroes. You and Howland are still that way but I let the joys of celebrity get to me. You don’t have to deny it Ned, I know what people say.”

“I won’t lie to you Robert, you aren’t who you were when we were in our 20s but you still have a sense of justice and the people love you. You’re their symbol of peace… if you want to become similar to the man you were, I don’t mind training with you every now and then when Bran is out of here and adapted…”

“I’d like that Ned. I really would.” Robert smiled. “It would be nice for my children to know the true image of their father.”

 _His children_. Something always struck Ned as odd when it came to his children with Cersei. All blonde hair and green eyes, nothing of Robert at all. One would think that the Lannisters just had strong genes but all of Robert children that he had outside of his marriage looked like his clones, whether they were girls or boys. He thought of one of Robert’s boys who was in Sansa’s class, he truly looked like Robert as a boy so why were his wife’s children any different? The rumours of Cersei and Jamie’s _close_ relationship didn’t help his thoughts. Hell, Jon Arryn hadn’t held back on what he thought about Robert and Cersei’s _children_ , which made the two argue often. Ned kept his thoughts to himself but seeing and hearing how Joffrey acted and how he would be inheriting Stormlands Hero Agency was concerning. He needed to find out what truly was going on in the Baratheon household, his friend deserved that.

“Hey. Why don’t we start patrolling together, like we use to do.” Robert said with a grin.

“I don’t know Robert. I’ve patrolled solo for about 10 years now, except for when I have the occasional hero support student.”

“Come on, it’ll be like old times! Besides I don’t like the thought of an emotional, not on top form version of you out there alone.”

Robert was just as stubborn as he was when they were in school and Ned allowed himself to to chuckle. “Fine, fine. I’ll send you over my schedule. And perhaps we can work on that gut you think that your hero costumes hide.”

The embarrassed face of Robert made Ned howl with laughter for the first time since Bran had fallen.

***

“What do you think is gonna happen?” Loras whispered. “I’ve never heard Jon sound so… mad…”

“Mad?” Dacey tried not to yell. “He sounded bloodthirsty. Maybe calling those two wasn’t the right idea.” She pondered.

“Do you even hear yourself?” Theon spat. “The king of the pricks, Joffrey, is in here with Sansa. Flirting and touching her hands and you think it wasn’t a good idea to tell Stark and Snow? She’s 16!” He hissed as Loras and Dacey tried to hush him.

“Calm down okay.” Loras muttered. “We cannot have a bust up in Starbucks. It’s the closest one to uni and if we get banned, I can’t get my caramel cappuccino in the morning and I want my coffee damn it!”

Dacey and Theon rolled their eyes in unison and continued to watch as Joffrey clearly flirted with the young Stark girl. Loras and Dacey had to physically stop Theon from going over to them himself. Theon had grown protective over the Stark kids in the years of him being Robb’s friend, Sansa in particular. She had always been friendly with him, plus whenever she randomly got an inspiration to make an outfit, Theon had become her usual model, which he acted like he hated. To see lovely Sansa being preyed on by dickhead Joffrey didn’t sit right with him. Thankfully he didn’t have to sit around and watch much longer as Jon and Robb soon entered the store, the look on both of their faces was intimidating to the point where Loras, Dacey and Theon were thankful they wouldn’t be on the receiving end of this anger. It didn’t take long for the two to spot their sister with the blonde boy and instead of kicking off, they sat with them.

“Jon? Robb?” Sansa coughed in shock. “Wha-what-what are you two doing here?” Sansa stammered.

“Oh, we were just in the area, since we you know, live around here. No idea we’d see you in here, dear sister,” Robb said with a crazy looking grin. “What are _you_ doing in this area? Come to see your brothers no doubt, right!?”

“I- uh- well…” Sansa tried to save herself but Robb’s icy grin and Jon’s cold glare at Joffrey made her uneasy. “You see… Joffrey has been ever so kind to me since Bran fell, he’s been someone to talk to and I just-“

“Oh, I see,” Jon cut in. “Joffrey sees a young girl going through something traumatic and that’s when he decides to pounce on her?” He growled.

“What!?” Sansa yelped. “Jon, no! You’ve got it all wrong.”

“I told you to stay away from my sister, Joffrey.” Jon snarled, ignoring Sansa’s words. “She’s 16 and I won’t allow you to manipulate her like you try to do with others.

“I believe your sister can talk to who she wants.” Joffrey snapped right back. “What’s wrong Snow? Upset she wants to mingle with someone with real things going on for them?”

“You have nothing going on for you except a huge ego and an overblown idea of how good you are so don’t flatter yourself.” Robb spat.

“Oh so the wolf pup speaks! I’m sure our fathers will be disappointed in how you’re talking to me!”

“Could everyone please stop!” Sansa begged. “You’re all making it a bigger deal than it has to be!”

“Sans, he’s a huge dick. Please don’t tell me you’re falling for his nice guy act, we literally go class with him!” Robb ranted.

“Without Joffrey, I would have been a mess this last month! You two have always had each other to get through things but I don’t have that!” Sansa frantically explained. “Please Robb, understand.”

Robb sighed, maybe he should let Sansa have this. I mean he could keep an eye on Joffrey and stop any funny business. If it was strictly for emotional comfort maybe it wasn’t all bad? That thought was stopped when he heard Jon yelp in pain.

“You fucking prick!” Jon growled as he jumped up as he frantically wiped the wet coffee stain on his leg.

“It was an accident!” Joffrey shot back.

“Yeah fucking right!”

“Why do you think I care that much to dump coffee on you bast-“

Robb doesn’t know what happened, he briefly blacked out but when he came to, Joffrey was unconscious. Sansa was trying to wake him and Jon was staring at Robb in shock.

“Robb!? Why did you punch him like that? Gods! Joffrey, please wake up!”

“I- I- I…” Robb stared at his still clenched fist and soon felt himself being led out of the Starbucks.

“We need to leave now.” A voice that sounded a lot like Theon’s said.

The group of students scrambled out of the Starbucks before there was a huge commotion, leaving Sansa there to deal with the knocked out Joffrey. They ran back to Jon and Robb’s place, thinking that it was the safest and most reasonable distance. They hoped and praying this would some how blow over but with Joffrey being involved they had doubts that they’d be so lucky.

“So,” Dacey finally spoke. “We kind of expected it to be Jon to hit him.”

“Not I.” Theon said with a smirk. “Joffrey has a smart mouth and if he said the wrong thing, Robb would react on impulse.” He said with a tone that showed he’d learnt that the hard way. “You guys both owe me £10.”

“You made a bet on it!?” Robb questioned, finally appearing from the kitchen with mugs of tea.

“Uh… maybe?” Loras responded as he handed Theon his money.

“You guys are unbelievable you know that?” Robb said rolling his eyes and he put down the cups before heading into the bedroom to check on Jon.

Jon was examining his right leg in the mirror, the skin was red and sore. He touched it and hissed slightly at the pain.

“Need help Snowman?” Robb asked with a frown.

“It’s not a serious burn, I’ll be fine.” He gave Robb a small smile. “I see you’re still in the habit of punching people for me.” He chuckled.

“I’m sorry,” Robb said scratching his head. “I know you can fight your own battles, I just-“

“Don’t apologise. I think it’s really sweet, even if it’s definitely going to get us in trouble later.” Jon extended his hand and Robb took it.

“It was worth it, that prick had been asking for it since we started uni and I’ll be damned if I let him hurt my Jon.”

Jon gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Robb grinned. “Hurry and get changed, we have guests.” He said with a grin.

“Hey! You guys have Cards Against Humanity! Gods, we have to play!” Dacey exclaimed with glee from the other room.

“Seems like we do.” Jon chuckled at Robb. “Give me 5 minutes and I’ll be out.” Jon kissing the man on his cheek.

“I’ll miss you every second.” Robb responded, giving Jon a kiss of his own.

“So cringe!” Jon laughed.

Robb winked as he exited the room. Jon eventually joined the group. He felt awkward originally, hanging with Dacey was fine, it was like she had always been apart of Robb and his life. Loras was definitely more of Robb’s friend than his own but he was a nice guy and quite pleasant to Jon in school. Hanging out with Theon was a big change. Whenever the two were in the same area as each other, it usually turned into a snapping match but since their truce it was more awkward than anything else when they were around each other. Despite knowing each other for most of their lives they clearly didn’t know how to act with the other but Jon accepted the change, it was honestly much better than the alternative. During the game of Cards Against Humanity, he even realised Theon and his sense of humour was more similar than he thought. The caution in the air eventually disappeared and the group were openly laughing and joking with each other, the vibe of the room was great, until Robb’s phone rung, the group could see the uncomfortableness on his face.

“It’s Dad.”

***

Daenerys entered the tiny, familiar apartment. She couldn’t stop the smile on her face, this place felt like home, much more than her current home with Viserys.

“Uncle Aemon!?” She called.

“I’m in the living room child!” A voice called back.

Dany placed her coat, hat and scarf on the coat hanger and went to her Great Uncle. Aemon was a very old man. Whenever Dany asked about his age as a child, he always said the number had not been invented yet for how old he was which caused her to giggle. The man was bald and wrinkled, and thin, his blind eyes a clouded, milk white. However, the man was anything but useless and weak. He had a fire unlike anything Dany had ever seen, the man was the reason her and Viserys were still alive during the Targaryens exile from society. The man fought, in the literal and figurative sense, for their survival and Dany was glad the man finally got his chance to rest these past few years.

“How are you Uncle?” She asked with a smile.

“I’ve been worse, my wyvern,” He said with laughter. “How is your brother?”

“He’s… Viserys.”

Aemon broke into laughter, Daenerys had always admired how easy it was for the man to laugh and express joy despite everything that had happened to their family.

“He always was a jaded boy, is he still calling himself The Dragon?” He said almost mockingly.

“You have no idea,” Dany chuckled, sitting next to her uncle. “ _Be careful Dany, you don’t want to wake The Dragon!_ ” She mimicked.

They both laughed, Viserys seriousness had always been a joke between the two. As the two young Targaryens grew in age and the boy became more dark and sinister in his ways, Daenerys was the one who was on the receiving end of the boy’s rage. Aemon tried to stop this when he could, claiming that as the world already wanted to end them there was no victory in them going against each other.

“You’re distressed child. What’s wrong?” Aemon asked.

Dany looked at her uncle in confusion, it always freaked her out how well her uncle could read her emotion despite losing his sight long before she was born.

“Ah it’s nothing, just university stress you know.”

“I forgot you started at King’s Landing! How is that fairing for you.” He asked with interest, the elder man never thought he’d be around for the day a Targaryen would be allowed into that school again.

“Its interesting… the classes are easy enough but it doesn’t help I have to deal with the spawn of the oaf as well as images of the oaf everywhere.” She said bitterly.

“Have you kicked his ass yet?”

“Of course.” She grinned.

“That’s my girl!” Aemon smiled. “You were always the one that I thought would do great things you know?”

“Uncle please, you’ll make me blush.”

“I’m serious. When we were always on the move, I worried that you’d end up as bitter and angry as your brother and for a while you were. You’ll never know the joy I felt when I managed to get us back into society so you could live a normal life.” He confessed. “Eventually that veil of negativity, disappeared.”

“Well…” Dany sighed. “I had some good people around me, it helped.” She smiled.

“Are you talking about the Jon Snow boy? He was a good lad, how is he?” Aemon said remembering the quiet, young boy. Although he didn’t talk much, Aemon could tell the boy had a good spirit.

“He’s doing really well funnily enough. He somehow obtained a quirk and turns out it’s really powerful. He’s one of my classmates.”

“You’re kidding,” He laughed. “I knew there was something about that kid, you know, I was very disappointed when you told me you two weren’t together anymore. I personally think you should have kept him around longer!”

“Uncle!” Dany exclaimed with shocked laughter. “You’re too old to be concerned with who I’m dating!”

“Too old!? Ha! You’re never too old for matter of the heart, young wyvern. He made you feel special did he not?”

“Yes… he did. He still does, he’s my best friend and makes me feel like a good person.” She said, nodding her head with a smile.

“You shouldn’t need him for that. Or anyone for that matter.” He said sharply. “I’ve been there as you grew from the shy, scared little baby to the strong, confident young woman you are today. You have always been good my little wyvern. You don’t need anyone to tell you that.”

Dany stared at her uncle for a few seconds and shook her head with a grin on her face. “I love you Uncle.”

“And I you.” He smiled back. “Now go and make yourself useful and make some tea. I’m dying of thirst over here!"

***

“Mighty Gods, Joffrey,” Margaery gasped. “Where did you get that black eye!?”

“It’s none of your concern!” He snapped as he folded his arms like a spoilt child.

“Gods, I was just asking. No need to bite my hand off.” Margaery scowled and decided to not sit besides the grumpy blonde today.

Jon, Robb and Dacey who were seated at the back of the class snickered to themselves. Seeing Joffrey all huffy like a 10 year old was absolutely hilarious but all the laughter stopped once their teacher entered the class.

“Good morning class,” Tyrion greeted. “How are we all feeling today?” The class mumbled some sort of response to which Tyrion rolled his eyes, if these kids couldn’t handle early mornings, they were in the wrong profession. “Well today for Higher Hero Skills we will be doing another physical activity. This time, The Stag, myself and another will supervise.”

Brienne raised her hand and the lecturer nodded towards her. “Will we be battling again?” She said with a hint of worry, she didn’t want to get involved in one of her peers’ personal brawls again.

“No. no. no. We’ve already tested that. This time we will be preparing you for disaster relief, from fires to floods. It’s _Recuse Training_!”

“Rescue, huh…” Tormund said. “Sounds like another rough day.”

“Right?” Ygritte agreed.

“Come on guys!” Drogo interrupted. “This is what being a hero is all about! I’m ready-“

“Hey!” Tyrion roared bring the class to silence. “I’m not done yet.” He said sternly. “As some of them are ill-suited to this sort of activity, it’s up to each of you whether or not you wish to wear your hero costumes or not.” He explained. “The training site is a bit remote, so we’ll be going by bus. That’s all, get ready and meet us at the front gate in 30 minutes.”

 _‘Rescue training.’_ Jon thought as he remembered the Sludge Villain attack as he sprung in to save Robb or the entrance exam when he leapt to save Sam. _‘This is it. This is what will help me become the best hero I know I can be, there is no room for error. Whatever this task is I will do it and do it well!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! Although this chapter is quite fluffy and nice, almost everything has plot relevance which means I'm finally learning how to just keep the important things... I say this yet the chapter is 6307 words so... seems like I just can't help myself. Uncle Aemon was fun to write, he was always going to be a part of the story but I just didn't expect to enjoy Dany and his relationship that much. Missed writing fluffy Jon & Robb in this so I had to bring that back, we hate Joffrey and that's on period, and Drogo... is a mess! 
> 
> The next chapter is the name derived from one of my favourite cartoons from the mid/late 90s, can you guess what it is?
> 
> Side-note: Thinking about doing some slice of life side stories/past event tellings/what-ifs scenarios from this story's universe? Maybe I'll save that for when more plot stuff happens? Would you guys be down for some more of the Game of Heroes AU? 
> 
> Also thinking of writing a new Jon/Robb fic where they're music artists. An enemies to friends to lovers thing? Nothing is confirmed but what do you guys think about this?
> 
> See you all next time! Please comment, leave kudos and all that good stuff if you wish!


	21. Aaahh!!! Real Monsters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this came out much earlier than expected lol. Guess I was more excited about this arc than I thought I was! Not much to say about this one however, I did finally reach 100 kudos and I have to say thank you to everyone who enjoys this crazy stream of consciousness I've created here! Hope I'm keeping you all engaged!

Jon resisted the urge to hold Robb’s hand on the bus. Seeing his brother in the hero costume that he designed for him made Jon’s heart flutter. He watched as Robb grinned and conversed with their class and appreciated his partner’s looks. It wasn’t news that Robb was attractive, Jon was pretty sure Robb was the first person he could identify as being good looking, but Jon thought that Robb only got even more beautiful as the days went by. His auburn hair had started to grow out, his beard was redder than his hair and made him look more like a man rather than the boy Jon grew up with, his sharp jaw line could probably cut stone if he tried, his sapphire eyes sparkled and seemed to glow even brighter whenever he looked at Jon. Robb had always complimented Jon’s looks and Jon usually rolled his eyes and laughed, he knew he wasn’t ugly, hell on a good day he’d call himself pretty attractive. He’d never had a problem in that department, it was only when people found out he wasWinterwolf’s illegitimate son that admirers stayed away. However, Jon always thought that Robb was clearly the more eye-catching of the two. He was just perfect, and all his.

Robb glanced over at Jon and smiled softly as he subtly brushed their legs together. During moments like this, Jon remembered their first time on Robb’s 18th birthday in the Riverlands Park. He remembered them rushing home and doing it again, more hushed and more intimately. He recollected how in the afterglow, Robb asked him if he thought they’d always be like this while stroking Jon’s curls. Jon, in response, kissed him on the shoulder and affirmed they would and he’d never let Robb go again. He thought of the times after that night, how when they would finish, Robb would curl himself around Jon’s back, wrap his arms around him and plant gentle kisses along his shoulder and neck while telling Jon that he loved him. He smiled as he recalled how he’d normally wake up with Robb being gone and a little note being left on his pillow stating he’d gone out to get them coffee, Robb seemed to love leaving Jon notes. He remembered after their first time, how Robb told him that they should run away and start a new life together where no one knew who they were. Jon sometimes cursed how he had to be the voice of reason and turn Robb’s offer down. Though he wanted to be a hero for most of his life, Robb was the one thing that eclipsed that dream. In a perfect world, running away with Robb would be amazing. They could get by as long as they had each other right? Jon’s logical mind let him know that it wouldn’t be all fun and games but his heart said that they could survive on their love alone.

“Jon!”

Jon snapped out of his thoughts and he looked at Missandei who was now peering over from the seats behind him. Jon had grown weary of girl since Robb told him of how she could sense the fact they practically always wanted to fuck each other. While Robb seemed to trust her, Jon had always been more cautious of people than his brother was.

“Yes?” He responded, raising an eyebrow.

She smiled at him. “Your quirk is so much like a snow version of your Dad’s!” Jon’s eyes widened in surprise. “Well…. except for the hurting yourself part.” She added. “How did you manage to get so powerful in a year?”

“Oh- I- well… just a lot of training, I guess?” He chuckled nervously.

Seeming to immediately sense his surprise, Missandei pulled back. “Sorry, I have a tendency to enquire about things I’m interested in.” She smiled awkwardly.

 _‘Like Robb and I’s relationship?’_ He thought. “No it’s fine, I’m used to the questions by now,” he assured her. “Once my quirk manifested last year, my Dad spent most of the year training me.”

“I see!” Tormund jumped in. “That’s why Winterwolf had been less in the news this year, you were keeping him away Snow.” He laughed.

“Well, I wouldn’t say that!” Jon said nervously. “I am very thankful he did that though… I probably wouldn’t have made it here.”

“That’s so cool your Dad would do that.” Dacey remarked “He must be so proud!”

There was a scoff of disgust at the back of the bus which most of the class turned to face. Joffrey scowled in the Stark boys’ direction.

“All that proves is your father gave you a handout and you aren’t truly on our level.” He sneered.

Robb immediately stood and almost simultaneously, so did Daenerys.

“Would you like me to make your other eye match, you prick?” Robb growled.

“Try me mutt! You don’t get a lucky shot in this time!” Joffrey stood up to then glanced over at Daenerys. “And what is your problem Targaryen?”

Daenerys’ violet eyes went cold and fierce as she glared at Joffrey. “If you don’t want third degree burns on your back, I suggest you hold your tongue.” She said sternly. “And you’re one to talk about giving handouts, do you really think you’d get away with your mediocrity if you wasn’t The Stag’s spawn?”

“Say that again dragon bitch!” He squalled. “I will end you! Just like my father ended your family!”

“ _ENOUGH!_ ” A voice bellowed out. The class and turned around to see their lecturer standing before them, his presence making him seem much taller than he was. “Look at you, bickering like children! This hero work is serious business and if you’re going to have petty squabbles, I suggest you just leave and maybe rethink your choices.” He said sternly, he turned to his nephew.

“Joffrey, apologise to Jon.”

“What!? Why should I-“

“You started this Joffrey. Your nasty comment wasn’t necessary, now apologise.”

“I will not! And you cannot make me!” Joffrey yelled.

“Fangbarer, it’s okay,” Jon said. “I don’t need his empty apologies.”

“That is besides the point Jon. A hero must be able to acknowledge where they’ve gone wrong. If they can’t, then maybe they don’t need to be here.” He looked at Joffrey again. “Do you need to be here, Joffrey?”

Joffrey’s jaw tensed and he let out a sigh of annoyance. “I am sorry Jon.”

“What for?” Tyrion pushed.

Joffrey held back a growl. “I’m sorry for saying that you had a handout.”

“There we go. Was that so hard?” He smirked at his nephew. “Ah, seems like we’re here. Come on class, let’s get a move on!”

***

‘Wow!” Ygritte exclaims. “It looks like a movie studio!”

The building was massive and was blocked off into zones which had realistic settings with what seemed like different disasters taking place within them.

“There’s the flood zone, landslide zone, conflagration.” Said a man dressed in dark purple robes. “Every disaster and accident you can imagine, I built this facility myself, I call it, The Unforeseen Simulation Joint!”

“Wow, I never thought I’d meet The Spider.” Jon quietly mumbled to himself.

“Dad’s not a fan.” Robb whispered as he leaned closer.

“Really?”

“He thinks he’s the most self serving hero out there. No loyalty to anyone but himself.”

Jon slightly narrowed his eyes at the bald man. He looked harmless in all honesty, though his quirk, Shadow Limbs, could be deadly. The Spider was known more as a rescue hero, there weren’t many stories of how powerful his quirk could be. However, loyalty and honour were two things Starks held closely and if his father felt something about The Spider wasn’t right then maybe he too should be weary.

“Varys, where is Robert?” Tyrion asked as he pulled the man to the side. “I thought he was meeting us here?”

“As did I but he’s currently on patrol with Winterwolf, they got caught up in a bank robbery so he’s late. He said he’d try and drop by however.”

“Really? That man is so-“

“Careful Tyrion, that’s the number one hero, you know?” The plump man chuckled.

“And that fact, is the height of irrationality.” He groaned. “So be it, let’s get started.”

“Before we do, I have a few points.” The Spider stated. “As many of you are aware, my quirk is called Shadow Limbs.” 10 dark, shadow-like limbs shot out from his robes that made them blow as if there was a strong breeze was in the room. “It gives me dark appendages that can grow even longer in the shadows. I’ve used it to save people in all sorts of disasters.” One of the limbs grabbed Tyrion and held him in the air, which the small man looked less than impressed at. “However, my power could easily kill. I’ve no doubt there are some among you with a similar situation with your quirks.” He gently put Tyrion down. “In our super powered society, the use of quirks is heavily restricted and monitored. It may seem that this system is a stable one, but we must never forget that it only takes one wrong move with an uncontrollable quirk for people to die. The physical exam showed us your physical potential, through The Stag’s battle training you experienced the danger that your respective quirks can pose to others. This class will show you a new perspective! You will learn how to utilise your quirks to save lives. Your powers are not meant to inflict harm. I hope you leave here today with the understanding that you’re meant to help people. That is all, thank you for listening.”

Most of the class applauded. Jon was impressed, a whole speech about saving people, this guy couldn’t be that bad could he? Maybe his father was just paranoid?

Tyrion cleared his throat loudly. “Okay that’s a great, now first of all-“

A loud swirling sound enveloped the middle of the joint between all the zones. Tyrion’s head snapped towards the sound as a blue mist arose in the centre and began to grow larger and larger. Tyrion immediately stood on guard as a hand begun to reach through the mist.

“Huddle up and don’t move!” Tyrion shouted to the class.

The class finally looked around and their eyes collectively widened.

“What’s happening!?” Brienne asked.

“Spider! Protect the students!” Tyrion pushed a button on his watch and his outfit changed from his average civilian clothes to a crimson coloured padded armour with a golden lion symbol on his shoulder. His hands were now covered by two gold gauntlets and a pair of golden goggles now appeared on his face. An extremely long whip were now on both sides of his hips and the class finally saw the Fangbarer in his true glory, just as a dozens of beings appeared from the blue mist.

“What the heck is that!?” Tormond inquired. “More robots? Like the entrance exam?”

“Don’t move!” Tyrion demanded. “Those are villains!”

“The Spider and Fangbarer? That’s it? According to the schedule I received, The Stag is meant to be here.” An almost off-white skinned man with pale blue lips said. The blue mist was continuing to emit from his body. “Was the information wrong?”

 _‘Schedule? How did he get that!?’_ Tyrion thought.

“Where is he…? We’ve come all this way and brought so many playmates.” A figure with long brown and grey hair covering most of his face. “The number one hero… is he here? I wonder if some dead kids will bring him here?”

Tyrion unleashed his whips and growled as if he was a lion protecting his pride.

“Villains?” Loras questioned. “No way! What villains would be dumb enough to sneak into a school for heroes!?”

“Spider, aren’t there intruder sensors!?” Margaery quizzed, trying to remain calm.

“Yeah, of course there are-“

“Are they only here or also at the main building?” Daenerys asked. “Either way, if the sensors aren’t working, it has to be one of their quirks that’s doing it!” She concluded. “This place is far from campus and they picked a time when there’d be few people here, so maybe they’re not as dumb as they seem. They must have an objective, because this is a well coordinated sneak attack!”

“Spider! Begin evacuation and try calling the school! One of these villains must be jamming the sensors. There’s a good chance one of their quirks is an electric type and is causing the interference! I’ll hold the villains off while you all escape!”

“But Fangbarer, you can’t fight them all alone!” Jon reasoned. “There’s no way you can capture all of them or use your quirk on all of them! A head-on battle isn’t-“

Tyrion held his hand up and glanced back at Jon. “No good hero is a one trick pony. Spider, take care of them.” He added before leaping towards the crowd of villains, his hair begun to rise and defy gravity.

“Ranged squad!” One of the villains with a helmet coving most of his faced yelled out. “Let’s move!”

“Our intel said it was just supposed to be The Spider and The Stag, so who is this!?” Wondered a feline-faced villain

“Dunno! But he’s coming at us all alone.”

“A dead fool then! A shrimp like that won’t be able to take us!” The helmeted villain grinned before his body suddenly felt stiff and hard to move. “What the- I can’t move!”

Each of Tyrion’s whips wrapped around two individual villain and Tyrion yanked them upwards hard causing the villains to smash into each other.

“You dumbasses! He can freeze your bodies by just looking at ya! That’s Fangbarer-“ The villain couldn’t finish his sentence before Tyrion’s fist smashed into his face.

“That’s not all I can do.” He smirked as he launched his whip and wrapped it around another villain’s leg. “I’ve come to realise over the years that many of you villains shine in close quarters combat.” His hair fell and he jerked his whip, pulling the villain closer, in a second he jumped onto of her and chopped at her pressure point before immediately springing off her onto the next villains, using his speed and small stature to his advantage. “So I’ve taken the liberty of improving my fighting skills, just for you scum.”

“Damn, he’s good at hand-to-hand combat and with those goggle we can’t see who he’s freezing. Even a whole mob of villains isn’t slowing him down. Gods, I hate pro-heroes.” Sneered the man with the greying brown hair, finally pulling his hair back from his face. He was a slender man of average height. His face was sharp and his eyes were the brown he hair was supposed to be. “Ordinary villains just don’t stand a chance against them.

Jon stared in shock at this teacher as he took down villain after villain. “Wow! He’s holding his own after being so out numbered-“

“Jon!” Sam called frantically. “This isn’t time for analysis! We need to evacuate!”

“I won’t allow that!” A croaky voice bellowed, before the class realised the blue lipped man was before them, his blue mist swirling crazily and increasing in area it was covering.

 _‘Fuck!’_ Tyrion thought. _‘I didn’t even see him move! He may just be the deadliest one here!’_

“Forgive our audacity but, today we’ve come here to King’s Landing University, this bastion of heroism, to end the life of number one hero, The Stag.” The pale being said, his voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard. “We were under the impression that The Stag would be here today but… it seems his schedule was revised? Well, no matter! My role remains unchanged!”

It was then that Robb and Drogo leapt at the foe. Robb drew one of his ice swords and slashed viciously as Drogo changed his arm to steel and went for a devastating punch.

“Not if we end you first!” Robb asserted. “Bet you didn’t see that coming!”

Blue mist shrouded the area still and for a while the two boys thought they had done it until the voice came back.

“That was close… yes, students you may be but you’re still the best of the best, now I know what I must do!”

“Robb!” Jon leapt into action sensing his love was in danger and from the corner of his eyes saw Theon do the same. Sam, being startled at the two boys moving past him so fast, tripped and fell to the ground.

“Idiots!” Daenerys growled as she snapped her fingers and launched fire at the villain.

“No!” Varys called. “All of you stop! Get back now!”

“It’s too late!” The villain stretched his arms out and the mist intensified. “Begone!” The mist surrounded Robb and Drogo. “Writhe in torment!” The mist spread toward Daenerys who tried to jump out of the way. “Until you breath your last!” The mist now enveloped Jon, Sam and Theon. “Everyone begone!”

Jon clenched his eyes shut as he heard the cackle of the villain. He felt like his body was being spun around, like an invisible force was moving him to its own will, blue mist clouded his vision one last time and suddenly he was falling. He looked down and saw that he was falling into water.

“Shit! The flood zone!?” He braced himself as he hit the water with a splash. _‘He teleported is! Must be his quirk! They wanna kill The Stag and they knew he was meant to be here! What the hell is going on her-‘_

“There you are!”

Jon’s head spun to the voice, he knew shouldn’t be possible for someone to speak under water but when he saw a man who looked more shark than man, he decided that trying to make his getaway would be more important.

“Nothing personal kid!” The shark-man said. “But this is the end for you!” He charged at Jon. Jon knew his quirk wouldn’t be much use underwater and there was no way he could out swim someone with a shark based quirk, so he brassed himself and hoped for the best. It was then that a tentacle wrapped around the villain and somehow threw the villain a far enough distance from Jon. Jon then felt a tentacle wrap around his waist and he was being pulled up from under the water. He was thrown up onto a nearby yacht and landed on the hard ground, he heard the sound of someone else hitting the ground and saw it was his large friend.

“Sam!?” He crawled over the the shaking and coughing boy. “Are you okay? Talk to me!”

“Can’t swim,” He said between coughs. “So many villains. So fucking scary.”

“Yep. You two owe me, big time.” Theon grinned as he sat on the railing. “But we can agree on payment later, if we even survive through this…”

Jon wiped the water from his face and tied his hair back into a bun. This was bad, they had been separated from the class and the villains outnumbered them.

 _“… it seems his schedule was revised?”_ The villain with the blue lips said. Jon growled at how organised this was.

“They know our schedule! There has to be someone who they have in the school that gave them this information. It’s like Dany said, they’ve been waiting for this chance and they prepared for it well!”

“But- but…” Sam stammered. “There’s no way they could kill The Stag right!?” He said hopefully. “He’ll beat them all once he gets here!”

“Tarly, don’t be slow.” Theon frowned. “Villains wouldn’t just show up randomly and claim they can kill the number one hero. They must of figured out a way to kill him, it’s the only explanation.” He shrugged and Sam’s jaw dropped. “I wouldn’t put it past them, two of those villains in particular looked deadly and one of them said he’d kill us too! We may not even survive before The Stag gets here!”

 _‘Kill The Stag…’_ Jon thought. _‘But the villains are usually most fearful of him. His power is legendary and is usually the biggest deterrent… unless…’_

***

_Jon could barely stay awake at the table, the first week of quirk training was tougher than he could ever imagine. He was happy that his father offered to take his two oldest out for a meal but it was hard to appreciate it when all he could think about was his bed. Robb nudged him in the side and grinned. He had been another reason why this week had been a long one for Jon, with his endless sneaking around and forcing Jon into his room for a make out session during Jon’s breaks. The day his quirk manifested, Jon decided to throw caution to wind and allow Robb and him to be together despite being the one to push Robb away before. If Jon was being honest with himself, he still wasn’t sure about his decision. He loved Robb, he had known his feelings towards Robb were more than brotherly after he found out that Robb had befriended Theon when they were 10. The anger he felt was more than betrayal, he couldn’t put it into words back then, but the feelings he felt in in stomach that day let him know this was more than a squabble between brothers. The fact they were brothers made this new development in their relationship feel inherently wrong, but whenever Robb smiled at him, whenever he held his hand, whenever he pulled him into one of the spare rooms and they traded sweet kisses, all the doubts were gone. He loved this man and he was going to ride this out till he couldn’t any longer._

_Robb leaned close to Jon’s ear and whispered, “I love you.”_

_Jon couldn’t stop the blush rising to his cheeks, it was still unreal to hear Robb say that to him. Robb loved him, just as Jon loved Robb. “Stop being so sappy, Dad could come back from the bathroom at any moment.” Jon chuckled._

_“Can’t help it.” Robb said quietly. “Have you seen yourself? How can I resist.”_

_“You’re gonna have to learn lover boy.” Jon grinned. “But when we’re alone, feel free to keep saying it.”_

_“Oh, you know I will.” Robb smirked._

_Ned finally emerged from the bathroom and sat with his two sons. Proud would be an understatement for what he felt. Robb and Jon had always been good kids, they did well in school, were well mannered, physically adept and they had both taken on their first villain and survived. Not to mention Jon miraculously gained a quirk of his own, the Gods had finally given the boy a break. He watched the two boys converse, laugh and just enjoy life. It was rare for Jon to act so free, it was refreshing to see. Ned vowed he would make sure Jon was ready for the King’s Landing entrance exam, the boy deserved it._

_“I still can’t believe we got to see The Stag in action!” Robb laughed. “Did you see how powerful he was?”_

_“He took the villain down in 3 moves! I couldn’t even analyse him properly because he did it so quickly.” Jon said._

_“10 years ago, he would of done it in one.” Ned remarked before he could stop himself._

_Jon and Robb looked towards their father with cocked eyebrows. “Well,” Robb started. “We don’t expect him to be as strong as he was in his mid-20s Dad.”_

_“Oh really?” Ned chuckled lightly. “I feel stronger now in my 30s than I did in 20s.”_

_“Dad, what are you saying?” Jon said tilting his head._

_“Look boys, I know you greatly admire The Stag, hell when we went to school together, so did I. He was better than me in almost everything. He’s done some amazing things and he’s very powerful but…” Ned looked around the restaurant and leaned closer to his boys. “What I say here, stays between us, got it?” He said in a hushed tone. The two boys leant forward and nodded. “Robert has… let himself go in the last few years.”_

_“Really?” Robb said with surprise. “But… the take down of the Sludge Villain was..”_

_“In the grand scheme of things, The Sludge Villain is ranked as a C grade threat. The Stag could take three A grade villains in three blows that weren’t even 100% of his power. Do you think a C grade villain should have taken three moves for someone who could do that?” Ned asked._

_“He could of been doing it for the spectacle?” Jon reasoned. “The Stag has been known to be flashy.”_

_“Yes, he has however, I was there Jon. I’ve seen him at his best. His speed was unmatched, his strength was something incomparable. A single punch from him felt like it shook your whole body.” Ned explained. “During the hero rebellion, he was fierce, a true warrior. The clips that I’ve seen over the years show that he is getting weaker… his power has dropped considerably.”_

_“But how has no one noticed this!?” Robb said almost too loudly, he brought his voice back down before continuing. “The Stag becoming weaker should be a huge story in the news.”_

_“I have my theories,” Ned hummed. “He’s either paying off the media, he has the funds for that.” Ned said as he recalled how his friend has managed to stop the media from talking about his many children he had outside of his marriage. “Or… his quirk is hiding the drop in skill. With a quirk that powerful, he doesn’t need to do much. Just blast everyone away and nothing looks out of the ordinary.”_

_“But why?” Robb frowned. “Why would he let himself fall from grace like that? Being the number one hero is such an honour-“_

_“Robert has always overindulged in things. Food, gambling, drinking, drugs, women. The fame of being number one didn’t need to be in that man’s life.” Ned sighed, he honestly thought fame was the worst thing that happened to his friend. It changed him, brought out all his bad traits and magnified them by 10. “I want you boys to learn from what I’m saying. It is very easy to make poor decisions when you get notoriety as a hero. You must stay grounded and keep your honour. Winter is coming one day, and you need to on top form to be prepared for it.”_

_Jon and Robb nodded and affirmed that they would be ready and not become complacent in their hero work. Their father gave them a small smile, he knew he raised his boys right and they would not fall into the trap that his friend did._

***

“Jon! Jon! Jon!” Sam shook Jon out of his thoughts. “Look!” He pointed over the yacht and into the water. “There’s so many of them!”

A school of villains with aquatic based quirks surrounded the yacht, staring menacingly. Jon recognised the man-shark villain that attacked him who was now cursing at Theon for stopping him, Theon responded by flipping the villain off.

“Guys…” Jon began. “If there’s a chance, we have to find a way back to everyone and help. There’s no telling who else got separated and if we want to be heroes we have to aid in someway. We’ve got a job to do and a fight to win!.”

***

“Gods! The Stag and Winterwolf working together again!” The police officer exclaimed.“I’ve been a fan of you two since the beginning! Could I please have a picture with you guys?”

The Stag laughed proudly. “Sure you can! Any man of the law is a man I deeply respect!” He said, Winterwolf only nodded, he was known for not for being the most talkative hero but he would gladly speak to anyone who was a fan. After posing for the picture the two heroes strolled towards the location Robert’s driver would be picking him up.

“Damn, I didn’t expect that to take so long. Tyrion is going to be so mad at me.” He laughed.

“You probably should get going Robert. You do have a duty to the students.”

“I know, I know! But if I come alone I’ll get berated by my dear brother-in-law however, if I brought a special guest…” He grinned at his friend.

“No.”

“Come on Ned! It’ll be great, and you could watch your boys in action! Trust me it’s a sight to see.” Ned seemed to perk up at the concept of seeing Jon and Robb and Robert decided to press further. “You should of seen them Ned. Robb complete battle training in a record breaking time, he was definitely the smartest in that task and Jon? He’s an amazing fighter, he reminds me of you back in the day!”

“Okay fine, fine. If you can get permission from The old lion, I’ll try and save you from Tyrion’s wrath.” Ned laughed

“Already on it!” Robert had already pulled out his phone and dialled up his father-in-law. Ned listened at Robert nonchalantly and joyously. Ned always found it amusing how his friend spoke to The Lion so casually. He knew the man must of hated it. The Lion had always demanded respect and Robert’s blatant disregard for that would definitely rub him up the wrong way and he wished he could see it for himself.

“Wait. Tywin what are you saying?” Robert said in confusion. “That’s strange… we’ll go check it out, I’ll contact you if something is up.” Robert cut the line and looked at Ned. “Something’s not right. The school has been trying to contact the U.S.J and their signal is down. I’ve got a funny feeling about this.”

“The U.S.J was created by The Spider, for communications to be down is already strange. You know how he values being in the know…” Ned remarked.

Robert’s ride appeared before them and he immediately got in. “Come on, if something is up it’ll be better if the two of us are there!”

Ned clenched his jaw, King’s Landing was meant to be a safe place but Bran had already fallen there and now his eldest sons could also be in trouble? He needed to be there no matter what, he promptly entered the car and they zoomed in the direction of the U.S.J.

***

“Where is everyone!?” Brienne shouted. “Missandei, try and sense them!” She commanded.

“I can feel them… three people are in the flood zone, two in the ruins zone and one in the landslide zone!” Missandei confirmed.

“I can’t use my phone guys!” Loras called out. “There’s no way to communicate with the outside world!”

“And judging from Robb and Drogo’s attacks, physical abilities are no good on this blue mist guy. He just warps away!” Tormund growled.

“Dacey Mormont?” The Spider said looking at her. “You have a teleporting quirk, how far can you travel.”

“Um… about 15 meters when rested, if I need to do it continuously I keep it at 5 or else I’ll start feeling dizzy!” She confirmed.

“Right. The door out of here is 100 meters away. I’m tasking you in getting back to the school and reporting what is happening.” The Spider ordered. “Fangbarer is down there freezing people and the alarms still haven’t gone off. His quirk should stop other people’s quirks too, so that means whoever is interfering with our systems is well hidden so you going back is our best option!”

“What!?” She yelled. “I can’t leave everyone here! What about you guys!”

“Dacey, it’s an emergency! “ Loras bit back. “There are alarms on the outside, which means that these guys must only be trouble in here!”

“That means,” Margaery cut in. “If you make it out, they can’t follow you! Fight fire with fire Dacey! Show him you’re the best warper out there!”

“It’s like I said earlier Ms. Mormont.” The Spider said. “Use your quirk to save lives!”

Dacey gritted her teeth and she felt a hand on her shoulder. “We can provide all the support you’ll need!” Ygritte smiled. “You can do it!”

The blue smoke in the area intensified and the students heard laughter coming from the centre of it all. “Aside from the fact you have no hope. What sort of fool discusses strategy in earshot of the enemy!?” Laughed the creature.

“That matters not villain!” The Spider stated as the dark shadows shot out of his robes once again. “You will not stop us!”

***

“Are you crazy Jon!?” Sam shrieked. “How can we fight!? You said these guys may be tough enough to beat The Stag yet you want to fight!? That’s a huge contradiction! Our only hope is to hide somewhere until the King’s Landing heroes come to rescue us!” Sam was hyperventilating intensely, he hadn’t had a panic attack in years but he could feel one coming on.

“Sam, look at me!” Jon said placing his hand on his shoulders. “Breathe, slowly. I’ve got a plan…” Jon looked over the boat at the villains who were glaring at them. “Those guys are clearly suited to aquatic combat, so the ringleaders must have recruited them knowing about the U.S.J’s different environments. It’s planned so well but something sticks out… Theon.”

“Huh?” Theon raised an eyebrow.

“They’ve put you in the flood zone!”

“… Yes Snow, I can see that.” Theon said impatiently.

“Oh come on, it’s obvious! They don’t know our quirks or probably anything about us! You’re a Greyjoy, everyone knows that Greyjoy’s quirks tend to work great in water!”

“You’re right…” Theon nodded. “If they knew who I was, they probably would of send me to that fiery area.”

“Exactly! So because they don’t know about our quirks, I’m guessing their strategy was to overwhelm us with numbers. They have us beat when it comes to that and experience so we only have one way to win. Exploit the fact that they don’t know our quirks.” Jon explained. “Look, the fact they haven’t tried to get on board supports my theory!” Jon deduced. _‘However, I guess that also means they aren’t underestimating us.’_

“Jon, this is crazy!” Sam cried. “Theon is the only one here who is suited for this but he can’t take on that many people! We just need to wait to be recused!”

“Sam come on! We can pull something together, we just need to think abou-“

Jon sentence was cut off as the boat rocked hard and uncontrollably. Cracks had began to form in the boat and water seemed to rush on deck before the boat suddenly separated down the middle. It wasn’t long before water started to spit everywhere and the boys looked in horror as they held tightly onto the railing.

“Fuck!” Theon cursed. “They split the boat in two!”

“I’ve grown tired of waiting!” One of the villains sneered. “Let’s finish this thing!”

Theon growled and looked at Jon intensely. “Snow if you have a plan, we need it now!”

The man-shark villain smirked, “That boat’ll go under in less than a minute, Once you’re in the water, you’re chum.”

Sam let out a huge scream and Jon tried to calm him down but Theon was becoming more and more annoyed with Sam’s fearful state.

“Tarly! Pull yourself together! Shit man!” He yelled. “Why do you want to be a hero if you’re just gonna bitch and scream every time something happens!?”

“You’re crazy for not being scared!” Sam fought back. “I’ve never been in a villain attack before! I’m not ready for this! I’m underprepared! I-“

“You think I’m not scared!?” Theon growled. “The villains outnumber us, they probably have more combat experience, I’m the only one here whose quirk thrives in water and the last time I went against a villain I was outclassed and got my face smashed in! However, I don’t want to fucking die here! So pull yourself together and stop being a scared bitch for once!”

“Theon!” Jon jeered. “Knock it off! There’s no time for this!”

“No Snow! He needs to get his head together! We need to stay calm if we’re gonna live!”

Jon gritted his teeth, Theon had a point. The remainder of the boat would sink soon and after that, all hope would be lost for them. He had a plan but he needed Sam and right now with the large lad panicking in the way he was. “Sam. Please trust me, you know my plans are crazy but they seem to work.” Sam stared at Jon, his fear had almost driven him to tears but Jon seemed so sure, so confident, so determined and Sam wished he was a bit more like him.

“Okay.” He said weakly.

“Good. Theon, active your quirk and Sam grab one of his tentacles with both hands. When I say the word, flatten your body like you did during the battle training, okay?” Jon directed.

Theon activated his quirk and cocked an eyebrow at Jon. “Okay… so what do you want me to do.”

Jon took a deep breath before looking Theon dead in the eye. “Catch me.” With that, Jon flew to other side of the boat.

“Snow!” Theon yelled. “What are you doing!?”

Jon let go of his fear and only held onto his determination, this had to work and if it didn’t, well he was as good as dead. With gritted teeth, he did a giant leap off of the sinking boat. The villains smirked at the dark haired boy, thinking that he was going to take them on in the water. As he was coming down, Jon stretched out his right arm and clenched his fingers in an open palm as he held his right wrist tightly. He could feel his power coursing through his arm. He carefully positioned his arm right in the centre of where the villains had gathered in the water.

 ** _“Snow Cannon!”_** He yelled out and a large mass of snow blasted out of his hand and smashed into the water, causing wild waves that the villains fought against with no avail. 

“Shit!” Theon cursed, he wrapped his tentacle around Sam’s arms and clutched him tight. “I can’t afford for you to slip!” He growls before leaping off the boat himself, using his free tentacle to launch him higher than Jon. Jon’s attack had given him the height he’d lost and he soon felt Theon’s hand grab his left. “What now genius!?” Theon yelled.

“I’m not done yet!” Jon position his right arm behind him at a horizontal angle with his palm facing water. _**“Snow Cannon!”**_ The blast of snow that was unleash from Jon’s body propelled them forward and higher in the air and mad the remaining villains who managed to somehow hold their ground during the set of waves the first were now being washed away like the others. “Theon! Grab one of Sam’s legs!” Almost instantly grabbed Sam’s left leg with his other tentacle. “Sam! Now!” Sam tried to say something but no words came, instead he flattened himself. “Angle him horizontally Theon!” Theon followed Jon’s instruction and the trio glided through the air using Sam like a parachute. “Look!” Jon pointed towards the shore. “Over there! We’ve gotta get over there!” Jon exclaimed. He could see victory, his plan worked! He’d gotten his small team out of certain death. Now that one task was completed, he now had to figure out how he was going to help his tutor against the legion of villains he faced. False confidence filled his body as the young man couldn’t dream of the terrors the villains had in store for Class 1-A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of that chapter! Jon, Sam and Theon have escaped the flood zone, but trust me, it isn't smooth sailing for them now and what happened to Dany, Drogo and Robb? Well, you'll have to find out next chapter!
> 
> Side note: Thinking of doing a little power ranking for this AU that'll get updated every arc, just so you guys can see how our characters are growing in the story. Would you be down for that?
> 
> Anyway, until the next chapter! Comment and give kudos if you wish!


	22. Regicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I thought I posted this on Wednesday but I guess something went wrong? Oh well, here it is now lol. Not much to say here except this chapter was hard to write. Going through a few issues with my mental health and it's making it hard to do things I like, like writing this story, but I'm pushing through. Hope you enjoy this one!

Drogo smashed both of his steel fists into a villains back, unleashing a merciless roar as he did. The villain smashed into the ground and Drogo smirked at the 20 bodies on the floor surrounding him.

“C’mon now! You must have something for me! You can’t have been so easily beaten by a 19 year old?” He grinned. “No? Nothing?! Well, I guess I’ll take my leave then!” He said wistfully as he made his way around the bodies. He hummed to himself and thought about the predicament he was in. Villains attacking any hero university would be considered suicide, so to attack King’s Landing, the world’s the top rated hero university, was insanity. Hero Universities are considered some of the safest places due to large amount of heroes that were in them so why attack King’s Landing? Especially with the plan to kill The Stag? There was no sense in this plan, unless they had an ace up their sleeve. But what could possibly take down The Stag? Drogo shuddered at the thought, the idea of anything taking out The Stag was terrifying. Drogo grabbed one of the villains tightly by the head. “I have few questions.”

“Go to hell-“ The villain barked in pain and he felt Drogo’s steel fist pound into his back. Thanks to Drogo’s childhood of being around vigilantes rather than heroes, his interrogation techniques were a bit more unorthodox than normal heroes. He clutched onto the villains head so tightly that the man begun to moan in pain.

“I swear to the Gods, I will squeeze your head until I hear popping sounds, now are you going to be helpful?” He growled menacingly. The villain stayed silent and Drogo forced his steel fist into the villain’s back even harder this time.

“Okay! Okay!” The villain cried. “I’ll talk! Just please stop!”

“Good,” Drogo smirked. “Now tell me, what makes you think you can kill The Stag? Tell me the plan, and if I think you are withholding any information, I can start knocking out some teeth.”

***

Robb slashed into a villain, then another, then another and one more. He was armed with two of his pre-made ice swords and using them to great effect. He moved like a blur, taking some inspiration from how swift Jon often moved in combat. He was about to slash into another villain when flames engulfed them and Robb had to frantically halt before he crashed into the now burning foe.

“Hey! Watch it!” He grunted.

“I’m not concerning myself with your positions Robert!” Daenerys responded as she sprung up and crashed her knee into a villain who had crab claws for hands. “I kind of have bigger problems!” She snapped her fingers and a burst of flames erupted from beneath a horde of villains rushing towards them.

“Stop being difficult!” Robb growled as he roundhouse kicked another enemy.

“I am not!” She spat back. “I’m being efficient, any villain I can take out, I’m taking them out!” Her elbow collided into a portly villain’s gut.

“Yeah and me with them,” He would roll his eyes if his fists weren’t assaulting two villains. “But I guess that’s normal for you Targaryens, burning Starks”

“Fuck you!” She shouted and she leapt onto a villain’s shoulders and chopped her in the head. “You hold everything my father did against me, I don’t even remember the man! Your father isn’t exactly a saint!”

“Watch your mouth Daenerys.” Robb said darkly as he launched ice daggers at a few enemies. “I will not have you bad mouthing my Dad! He is a great man!”

“A great man!?” Daenerys snapped both sets of fingers and large flames surrounded the two and separated them from the villains. “Tell me Robert, how do you think the rebellion went? Do you believe the stories that most of the Targaryens were captured and held in high security prisons? That my father, mother and brother were the only ones who were killed?” Robb narrowed his eyes at her. “Well, it’s bullshit. They _murdered_ them. The adults, the children, the babies. Those ‘ _heroes’_ murdered my family, and most of them did nothing wrong!”

“My father didn’t murder anyone in that war! He has never been a killer!” Robb protested.

“Yet he stood around while his best friend went on a murderous rampage and got most of the prominent heroes to join him. My father was a fucked up individual and he probably deserved to die, but did I deserve to be on the run since I was a baby? Did I deserve to be hunted like a damn zebra in the wild? Your father, whether he killed or not, played a part in ruining my life. What kind of hero stands by while innocents are being murdered!?”

“So I guess you’re just a hypocrite, you’re holding me accountable for what you think my dad did, just like I hold you respons-“

“I do not hold you responsible!” She barked. “I hold _you_ accountable for being just as blinded as he is by what you think is honour, that you can’t see what’s in front of you.”

“What’s that meant too mean.” Robb growled. “I don’t claim I do everything right, but I try dammit!”

“ _Try. Harder!_ ” Daenerys eyes were violet stones. “You Starks annoy me with all your talk of loyalty and honour, it’s just all a load of crap isn’t it?”

“Oh, here we fucking go again! It always leads back this!” Robb knew what this was about. It’s what it always was about between them the two. Jon. Whenever they argued about his brother when they were in school, it angered him greatly. He was already aware of how different Jon was treated compared to him but Robb defended Jon all the time and Daenerys voice being the constant reminder that it wasn’t enough, drove him mad. He already had been dealing with trying not to cross the line and make Jon his, as well as defending him fiercely. He didn’t need her adding her two cents in to their relationship. Especially now, when Jon and him were not the same people they were in secondary school. They were a team and life companions, he looked out for Jon and Jon looked out for him and Daenerys was now crossing the line in a way which she hadn’t realised.

“Aw, did the golden Stark boy get his feelings hurt? Oh I’m so sad, please tell me how hard your life is Robert. How hard it was to be given so much while people around you were unfairly treated.” She mocked while rolling her eyes

“You know what Daenerys? Get over yourself, you talk about my family and me like you know everything just because you dated Jon for a year well you fucking don’t!” He bellowed, now getting in her face. “You think you’re the only one who cares about Jon? You’re not! I would do anything for him, _anything!_ ” Robb fumed, his anger finally taking over. “I’m tired of you questioning my dedication to him when you aren’t the one who is _with him_!”

Daenerys had never felt Robb be this intense, it wasn’t unusual for them to get in each other’s face but something was new about this. Robb spoke with such passion when talking about Jon. He’d always been bold when it came to Jon but something else was lingering in his words. It reminded her of how she spoke about Jon when they started getting serious. She didn’t have long to dwell as the flames she ignited went out and they were greeted by more villains.

Robb growled and clutched his twin swords tightly. “Just stay out of my way okay?” He said, almost a warning, he needed to put this to the back of his mind. He tried to remember the words his brother once told him about the Targaryen girls judgemental words. Jon had always been good at easing his moods when Daenerys had gone too far.

  
***

_“Is it safe to come in?” Jon said as he poked his head through Robb’s bedroom door._

_Robb glared at Jon. “That depends, have you broken up with the dragon yet?”_

_“Robb, come on. Be reasonable!”_

_“You’re a traitor!” Robb said throwing his pillow at Jon. “You watched as she ripped me apart today! You didn’t even defend me!” He growled._

_“What did you want me to say Robb?” Jon sighed. “You two don’t exactly make it easy for me, how can I choose between my girlfriend and my brother?”_

_“I knew you first!” Robb huffed. He couldn’t stand the fact the Targaryen girl had gotten her claws in his Jon. She had always been a thorn in his side but now she had to be dating the man he loved. At least he actually liked Ygritte, it made that fact he and Jon couldn’t ever be a together slightly more bearable. “What happened to us always sticking together?”_

_Jon leaned against the door frame and smirked slightly. “Oh, and you’ve never left me behind because of a pretty girl?”_

_Robb huffed again and turned away from him. Why did he have to look so sexy when he was being an ass?_

_“Please don’t be mad at me Robb… I promise, I’m not choosing sides here.” Robb heard Jon’s footsteps coming closer to his bed. “I love you both, you know.”_

_‘If you love me then why are you doing this?’ Robb thought bitterly. He couldn’t blame Jon for trying to move on from their odd feelings for each other. Hell, Robb had been dating girls for years trying to force his attraction to Jon away but he never loved any of these girls. Talisa was probably the closest he’d come to feeling that and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t fond of his current girlfriend, Margaery, but his feelings for Jon eclipsed everything he felt for these girls. Jon however, seemed to have a true love for his ex Ygritte and now Daenerys which made Robb felt slightly betrayed, even though he knew it was unreasonable._

_Jon sat next to his brother who was laying on his front, doing his best not to look at Jon. “I hate when you two argue… especially when it’s over me.” He put his hand on Robb shoulder but the red haired boy shrugged it off. “Robb please, don’t do this…”_

_“What did you expect Snow? She practically said I was a pathetic excuse of a brother to you and you said nothing!” Robb growled. “How do you expect me to feel Jon?”_

_“We both know that isn’t true. You didn’t need me to tell you that.” Jon frowned._

_“Maybe I did.” Robb mumbled. “Maybe she’s right…”_

_“Robb.” Jon said sternly. “Stop it now. You know how much I think of you.” He laid next to his brother and rested his chin on Robb’s shoulder. “You’re the best brother I could of asked for. You’re my best friend, and no matter how much I care about Dany, and no matter what she said, that will never change. You hear me?” Jon reached for Robb’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “I’m really sorry Robb. I’m not good in those tense situations, I tend to just… dissociate myself but I’ll speak to her and get her to apologise.” Jon sighed again. “She doesn’t know how much you put your neck out there for me but I do.”_

_Robb finally turned his head and looked at his brother. He could tell by looking in those beautiful dark grey eyes that he meant every word. “No point. We know how stubborn Daenerys is, if you try to make her apologise that’ll only put you in the doghouse and I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.” He chuckled._

_“Yeah…” Jon knew asking Dany to apologise would probably lead to yet another argument about Robb. “But I still feel bad. Maybe I could do something to make it up to you?”_

_“Well…” Robb hummed. “My 16th birthday is coming up, I thought about maybe going to the seaside in Southend?”_

_“In winter?” Jon questioned. “I mean… I’m sure I could buy you and Margaery tickets…” His voice sounding a little disappointed.  
  
“Marge? Jon, I wanna go with you!”  
  
“Really” Jon asked, raising an eyebrow._

_“Of course! It’s been so long since we had a day where it was just us. There’s no one else I’d rather have by my side.” He gave Jon a small smile and squeezed his hand gently. “You and me. Against the world. Remember?”_

_“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Jon grinned. And with that smile, Robb forgot why he was angry in the first place._

***

Jon and Theon held Sam up as they trekked out of the water. Jon was still in awe his plan worked, he knew it was a very risky move to launch himself off the boat but it worked! He didn’t allow himself to celebrate too long though. They were far from being in the clear. He couldn’t help but think of Robb, how was he doing? Was he safe? Did he get transported too?

“What now Snow?” Theon finally asked.

“I suppose calling for help is our top priority. If it’s possible, we should follow the shoreline and make for the exit, avoiding the plaza in the centre of this place altogether.” Jon looked ahead of him, they were close enough to see their teacher still attacking all the villains. Fangbarer looked amazing in battle but there was no denying he was on the ropes here.

“Right.” Theon nodded “It looks like Fangbarer is holding them in the centre but… there’s too many of them. He’s more than holding his own, but if what I know about his quirk is true, this is too much for him and he knew that. But he jumped into protect us anyway.”

Jon knew Theon was right, soon Fangbarer wouldn’t be able to keep up with this constant fighting. His quirk wasn’t built for that. He gritted his teeth and determination flashed in his eye which was not missed by Sam.

“Jon, please!” He pleaded. “You can’t. Being reckless before I understand but what you’re thinking is suicide!” He cried.

“Sam, I can’t sit back and watch our teacher get killed!” Jon affirmed. “Besides, I’m not saying we should dive right into the fight… just that we should watch for an opening and do what we can to lighten Fangbarer’s load.”

***

The Spider eyes widened gasped in pain and the blue lipped villain laughed. “Oh poor Spider, I guess the rumours are true. A disaster relief hero can’t measure up to even the most ordinary of heroes.”

The Spider’s shadow limbs were stretch out towards the villain but they had been trapped in the mist and another mist cloud appeared behind the hero and the ends of the limbs stabbed him straight into his back. Blood seeped through his purple robes and the quirk deactivated as he fell to the ground.

“Dacey! He told you to get outta here!” Loras yelled as he activated his quirk. The class followed suit and got into their offensive stances. Dacey gritted her teeth and warped then appeared 15 meters away, she ran towards the door, faster than she’s ever ran before.

“My dear scattered children.” The villain appeared ahead of Dacey, smirking. “It would hardly be to our benefit if you called for your teachers-“

  
Tormund’s large arms wrapped around the foe and he squeezed. “ _Go!_ ” He commanded.

Dacey warped again. _‘They’re counting on me, the whole class! It’s up to me!’_

Blue mist began to form around the villain again and Tormund struggled to hold on. “Quickly!”

Dacey warped again. _‘Everyone! Just hold on! I’ll do this!’_

***

Tyrion’s eyes stung. His quirk, Inhibit, was an overpowered one but one with draw backs. As long as he looked at someone he should stop them from moving however, he couldn’t blink or else it would deactivate which meant he often suffered from dry eye. In his normal patrol he opted for stealth and quick take downs but sometimes he was forced to brawl. He could usually push through it but he hadn’t been up against so many enemies before. He’d lost count of how many he took out now, but he knew right now he was fighting a losing battle. He needed to end this, fast and he knew exactly the way to do it. Throughout his brawl, the man with the greying brown hair had stayed away from the battle. Tyrion remembers him being one of the few to talk about the schedule, he also had a way more dangerous aura than these, clearly small fry, villains. If he could get rid of him, maybe he’ll end this. He seemed to read Tyrion’s mind as he dashed forward at Tyrion.

“So you’re the boss huh?” Tyrion said as he launched his whip at him, the man grabbed the whip effortlessly but Tyrion expected it and yanked the whip as soon it was grabbed and slammed his elbow to the man in the chest.

“It’s hard to tell when you were swatting around but… there are moments when your hair falls in front of your eyes.” The man said calmly with a smile on his face as he held the tiny man’s elbow. He sung a quiet tune and Tyrion begun to twitch in pain and he dropped one of his whips. He glanced at his elbow and saw that his costume and skin on the elbow tear away. “Every time you finish a given move, your hair drops. And the time between those moments is getting shorter and shorter.” He said triumphantly. His voice became melodic, “don’t overdo it it now, Fangbarer!” He sung and Tyrion’s skin tore away faster. Tyrion cracked the man across the face, making him let go of his elbow. He leapt back and dodged two villains that were now attacking him.

 _‘My elbow!’_ Tyrion thought frantically. _‘As soon as he started singing it stared shredding. Shit!’_

“Your quirk, it’s not good for long group battles isn’t it?” The slender man said as he wiped the blood from his nose. “This is totally different from your usual work. You specialise in sneak attacks, yet you jumped right into this fight. Probably hoping the kiddies would feel safe, that’s so sweet, so heroic!” He grinned as he clapped for the hero. “Oh by the way, tiny hero.” He pointed behind the man. “I’m not the final boss here.”

Tyrion glance behind him and he couldn’t even find it in him to gasp. Looming over him was a 8 foot tall being. It had bright, icy blue eyes, pale, almost grey, skin with pieces of flesh missing on various parts of its body and swollen black hands and feet. It had a large frame with scaly large muscles and Tyrion was frozen in place. Without any noise the creature slapped Tyrion, causing his golden goggles to fly off his face, blood coming off them as they scrapped his skin while being forced off. Tyrion spun around due to the sheer force of the slap, his vision went blurry and he felt like every bit of energy he had left was gone from his body.

“Meet the eliminator of the number one hero, we call it, a Wight.”

***

“That’s all of them.” Robb panted as he placed his swords back in their holders.

“They tried to overwhelm us with numbers but in reality they were more thugs than villains.” Daenerys commented.

“Either way. We should hurry and help the others. If we’re here, I bet everyone else is still in the U.S.J.” Robb deduced. “I’m worried about the guys who aren’t necessarily fighters. It probably didn’t help with us rushing in like that…”

“You mean, you and Drogo behaving like typical men and acting before you think.” She said glaring at him.

“Could you give it a rest?” He snapped. “I had to do something!”

“The Spider could have captured him Robert! He may not be a fighter but he is a pro.”

“I know okay? I messed up, big time.” Robb sighed. “My body moved before I could stop it okay?”

Dany looked at him up and down, for once today it wasn’t in annoyance. Daenerys’ Uncle Aemon always told her that every great hero had the story where their body moved before their mind could catch up. This in a way proved that the Stark boy at least had the heart of a hero, despite his many faults.

“I need to figure out how to immobilise him, he’s clearly how these goons are getting around.” Robb scratched his chin. “If we bring him down, they’ll have nowhere to run.”

“Robert.” Daenerys brought her palm to her face and groaned. “Are you forgetting we can’t land a physical attack on hi-“ She spun around and snapped her fingers hard. Flames engulfed a villain who was creeping up on her, thinking she was off guard. Robb stared and his eyes widened. As much as he hated to admit it, her reflexes were insane. He couldn’t help but wonder how he would fair in a battle with her. The last time they truly fought was when they were 16 but so much had changed about them since then. “We do need to get out of here.” She said calmly. “Our top priority should be our classmates’ safety but you need to vow that you won’t just jump in, you could endanger more people that way rather than help.”

Robb tensed slightly and nodded. “You’re right. I will try and be more focused.” He didn’t want his brash actions to be the reason anyone got hurt or worst of all Jon got hurt. As he and Daenerys made their way out of the zone his mind stayed on his brother. Robb prayed he was okay, they were far beyond the days where Robb needed to save him but Robb’s protective nature remained strong. He could only hope that everything would turn out okay.

***

Dacey was almost at the door, she ignored the dizzy spell that was taking over her. _‘Almost there! Come on Dacey, push yourself!’_

“How impertinent!” A scratchy voice loomed over her. “I won’t allow you to escape!” The blue smoke shot forward over her head, now outpacing her. “You under estimated me girl!” The smoke begun to lower down onto Dacey, she clenched her eyes and tried to activate her quirk one more time before it was all too late. “Now vanish!” Screeched the villain.

“I don’t think so!” Vines wrapped around the smoke cloud and tightened, suddenly the smoke dissipated and the mortal form of the pale, blue lipped man appeared again, his waist being clutched by a bunch of vines before they pulled him into the air.

Dacey glanced back in shock. “Loras!?”

 _“GO!”_ He yelled at her.

12 thorns shot into the villain’s back and he yelped out. Margaery looked intensely at Dacey. _“NOW!”_

Dacey blinked and she was gone and the blue lipped foe growled. _‘No! If she calls for help, it’s game over!’_

***

Jon, Sam and Tyrion watched in horror as their teacher was pushed to the ground and his arm was snapped. Fangbarer let out a gut wrenching scream and Sam almost lost his lunch right at that moment. The monster held onto the clenched arm and continued to apply pressure, cracking the bone even further.

“Freezing people’s bodies.” The sharp faced villain, his brown eyes gleaming with cruelty. “It’s a pretty cool ability but let’s be real here, against crazy strength you might as well be totally quirkless.”

The lifeless beast grabbed Tyrion’s other arm and snapped it without any hesitation. Tyrion yelled out in pain, never in his years as a hero had he felt pain like this. _‘It snapped my arms like two twigs! I can’t even muster enough strength to look at him and freeze him but his strength… he could easily match The Stag…’_ Tyrion felt his head being wretched up before the monster begun to repeatedly smash the small man’s face into the ground, his face becoming more bloody every time his head was forced back up.

Sam trembled in the shallow water as tears rolled down his face. He knew he wasn’t overreacting as Jon and Theon were also frozen in fear. “This is bad Jon… we can’t possibly go in there right…? Please tell me we aren’t going in there.” Sam cried silently. Jon didn’t dare speak, this was nothing like he’d ever seen. This… _thing_ made the Sludge Villain look like a kitten. This was true terror but what made Jon feel even more uneasy is this monster felt familiar in a strange way.

Blue mist appeared behind the ringleader before the true figure of the blue lipped man appeared. “Mance Rayder!” He said almost frantically.

Mance turned his head. “Ah, Pyat Pree. I suppose The Spider is dead?”

“He’s incapacitated,” Pyat confirmed. “And there were some students I could warp away but it turns out one of them was another warper and she escaped.”

Mance face changed from the cool and calm mask to one of rage and irritation. “You had one job, Pyat.” He growled. “One fucking job! I swear to the Gods I would turn you to dust if you weren’t our ticket out of here.” Pyat took a step back sensing the danger. Mance wasn’t a man to mess with once his temper spiked. “We won’t stand a chance against dozens of pros… this is game over for now… we’re leaving.”

“Leaving?” Sam squeaked out.

“I can’t of heard that right?” Theon said, puzzled. “Why would they just up and leave-“

“W-we’re saved. Yes!” Sam squealed.

“Be quiet!” Theon snapped. “Snow, I’ve got a really bad feeling.” Theon leaned closer to his pale ally. “To do all this and then just leave on a whim? Something ain’t right.”

“You’re right…” Jon agreed. _‘Didn’t they want to kill The Stag?’_ Jon pondered. _‘King’s Landing is just gonna be in more danger than ever if they get away!’_

In that moment, the villain known as Mance turned to face them. The three teenagers froze, they couldn’t do anything but stare when the sinister brown eyes locked onto them. “Well, before we leave. Let’s kill a few kids.” Jon doesn’t know when it happened but the man was suddenly bent down before them leaning to touch Theon’s face. “This is sure to wound the pride of the joke that is the number one hero!” He sung melodically as his fingertips hung onto Theon’s face… however nothing happened. Mance grunted for a few seconds but didn’t move. His mouth curled into a wicked smirk. “Fangbarer…” He chuckled.

Tyrion’s bloody head was held upwards and he glared at the villain, his eyes red and bloodshot, signifying his quirk was active and he was pushing past his limit. However, it wasn’t long before his head was slammed down to the ground again. With that, Jon sprung out of the water.

 _‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!’_ His mind raced. “Get off him!” He winded his right arm back, charging up all the power he had.

Mance glanced at the boy, fear was all over his face. It was delicious to see. “Wight.”

“ ** _Snow Cannon!_** ” Jon roared before a mass of snow exploded from his right palm. To his surprise his arm didn’t hurt, for once he’d been able to keep his power cap on even with the adrenaline running through his body and better yet, he got a direct hit! He must have done it, he must of saved Theon! But to his terror, when the snow cleared, the monster that once held his teacher was now looming over him. Even compared to Jon’s five foot ten height, the beast was still a giant and the lifeless look in its eye sent chills through his body. _‘No way…’_

_“Villains wouldn’t just show up randomly and claim they can kill the number one hero. They must of figured out a way to kill him, it’s the only explanation.”_

Theon’s words from earlier hit Jon at the moment. This was it. This is what could kill the number one hero and by the looks of it, it was going to start it’s killing spree with him.

“Damn kid,” Mance chuckled. “That was quite the attack, probably would of done a number on me. Oh well!”

Jon’s arm was gripped by the beast and Theon activated his quirk, trying to manoeuvre away from the villain boss’ touch and grab Jon in the process. All looked lost before the door was opened with a loud _BAM_ and two figures walked in.

“Fear not!” Echoed a voice as every conscious person in the room turned to see the commotion. The students smiled with glee and Sam continued to sob but this time with tears of relief. There stood the two tall frames of The Stag and Winterwolf both looking particularly determined. “For _we_ are here!”

Mance grinned. “So, he finally showed up then? I guess the games continue for now.” He pulled his hand away from Theon’s direction and halted his beast before he could truly harm Jon.

The Stag stepped forward. “The Dean of the university notified me how communications were lost so we decided to investigate. That’s when we saw Dacey and she told us what’s was going on and it made my blood boil! You kids must have been so scared!” The Stag growled. “And my colleagues… my fellow heroes… did their best, however, that’s exactly why I have to stand tall and now declare that this is where you meet your end villains!” Robert declared as he pointed at Mance who just smiled at him coldly.

“I’ve been waiting hero.” He said chillingly. “And it seems you brought a guest! Seems like great minds think alike!”

Ned took a good look at the situation and his eyes widened and he saw a foul beast gripping onto Jon’s arm. He moved, Robert seemed to sense what his friend was about to and moved at the exact same time. In the blink of an eye, Robert took out the remaining fodder villains then dashed to the broken body of Tyrion. He frowned as he looked at his brother-in-law. His arms and his face were horrific to look at, what had they done to him?

“I’m so sorry Tyrion.” He said sadly. “I should have been here, this is my fault. But I will make it right my friend, I promise.”

Ned had managed to grab Jon, Sam and Theon before the beast, Mance or any of the students in question released what was happening. Ned had also managed to sneak a punch to Mance’s gut in the process. He appeared, with the bewildered students, by The Stag’s side.

“W-what!?” Sam stuttered. “He moved so fast!”

“Winterwolf, take Tyrion and the students to the entrance. Tyrion is unconscious so hurry. I’ll deal with these guys.” Robert murmured.  
  
“Are you sure?” Ned questioned. “Things would be easier with us both here.” Ned had a bad feeling about this whole situation. It was so meticulously planned that there had to be something going on and every time he looked at the giant monster the villains had on side, it sent a familiar chill up his body.

“Don’t worry, I got this. Save the kids and our fellow heroes.” Though his helmet covered most of his, Ned knew he had a grin on his face. This was the man the public fell in love with.

Mance was still reeling from the punch he’d received from Ned but he seemed to be snickering too. “Throwing punches to save people, that’s our state sponsored violence!” He laughed. _‘They’re fast.’_ He thought. _‘Too fast for me to keep up with but… Winterwolf is faster now, by a lot. That means it’s true, The Stag has gotten weaker!’_

“It’s no use Stag!” Theon piped up. “That monster villain can’t take any damage! Jon’s special move didn’t even make it flinch and we know how strong that move is!”

“No worries Young Theon! I am here!” The Stag gave Theon the thumbs up before he dashed toward the giant. He wanted to end this as soon as possible. He slashed with both of his hands in an X formation and called upon a special move. “ ** _Sonic Cross!_** ”

Ripples of the shockwave that forced a shape of an X could visibly be seen as it soared into the emotionless giant but even though it seemed to be such a powerful attack the giant didn’t flinch, instead it reached out to grab Robert but he managed to ever so slightly slip out of the way. He launched back in with a massive punch to the beast’s side. When there seemed to be no damage done, he sent a shockwave from his fist into the beast but still nothing!

“Seriously!?” He growled as he kept hitting the giant with all his might. “It has no effect whatsoever!” He’s blows become more intense but the beast kept pushing forward in trying get the number one hero within his grasp.

Mance seemed bored with the exchange. “There’s no effect because he’s got shock absorption.” The Stag flinched and Mance couldn’t help but smirk. A beast with unbound strength and a quirk that actively went against the number one hero’s quirk. “If you really want to damage the Wight, you’d be better off slowly ripping it apart, piece by piece… not that it’ll give you a chance!”

Robert’s eyes sparkled as he swiftly moved behind the Wight and held him with a a bear hug. “Thanks for the advice! Appreciate it! Let’s end this!” He used all his strength to lift the giant and bend backwards and suplex the beast which caused a large gust of wind to envelope the U.S.J. Even Ned had to hold his ground to avoid being blown back.

“Shit!” Theon exclaimed as he used his tentacles to stick to the ground. “How’d a suplex make an impact like that!? The Stag’s in a whole different league!”

Ned’s face stayed stern, Robert was overexerting himself. He hadn’t been in a true fight in so long, his quirk usually did all the heavy lifting but this was different and he just jumped in irresponsibility without accessing the situation, however it seemed to work so he figured all was fine.

“Yes!” Joffrey cheered proudly. “They totally underestimated what my father can do!” He turned to Margaery and Ygritte who were tending to The Spider’s wounds. “I knew there was no need to worry.” He grinned smugly.

“Look!” Brienne pointed down where Ned and her classmates were. “Jon, Theon and Sam! They’re safe!”

“Kick him in the balls, Stag!” Theon jeered. He quickly turned to Jon and lowered his voice. “Guess we were worried for nothing, Snow. He’s unreal.”

The dust began to clear and the battle ground had been taken over by a blue smoke but the picture was more than clear. The class gasped, Jon’s jaw dropped, Theon looked in horror, Sam cried and Ned growled. The top half of the Wight’s body seemed to have sunk into the ground where The Stag had suplexed it but blue mist surrounded that part of the ground. The top half of the beast reappeared through another mist cloud beneath the hero’s curled back and the monster had sunk his claws deep into The Stag’s sides, its fingers seeping into him more and more. Blood dripped from Robert’s lips and his sides were bleeding uncontrollably, he was being sliced open and their was nothing he could do about it expect roar in pain.

“So, you thought you could drive it into the concrete to seal its movements?” Mance laughed at the suffering hero. “It wouldn’t have worked, the Wight is just as powerful as you! Great timing Pyat.” He turned to his parter who was holding both arms out controlling the mist portals.

Joffrey had gone totally pale, this couldn’t be happening, there no way The Stag, the number one hero, his father, could succumb to this beast. His father’s screams echoed through his head and he couldn’t take it anymore, he leapt, harder than he’d ever leapt before charging straight for his dad and the beast that was forcing its way into him.

“ _FATHER!_ ” He yelled as he soared through the air. He would he stop this, he would make his father proud, he would kill this beast for daring to touch his dad. However, before he could reach the combatants, he was grabbed out of the air by Ned. “No! What are you doing!?” He fought frantically. “They’re killing him! Let me go!”

“No boy! You’ll only get yourself killed!” Ned said sternly. He landed back with the batch of students who were closer to the exit. “Get out and I’ll help your father okay?” Ned then slammed his foot down. A line of ice whizzed from beneath his foot and travelled to the beast. The ice travelled up to the monster and travelled up the monster’s body, stopping right before its wrists making it loosen its grip. With lighting speed, Ned charged at the monster and pried his friend from the Wight’s clutches and appeared back with Jon, Theon and Sam. “You three, get him out of here! He needs attention fast! I’ll hold off the villains just leave-“

Ned turned around and noticed 10 sparkly objects flying through the air. The crystal like objects landed before the villains. Ned’s eyes widened as he realised what was happening. “Everyone get behind me!” He said urgently as he surrounded himself, the students and the now unconscious Robert in a hollow block of ice.

“ ** _Shard Grenade!_** ”

The 10 ice balls suddenly exploded releasing a multitude of ice shards that pierced into the Wight and cut into the other two villain’s skin. They tried to manoeuvre out of the way but there were too many ice shards to get away from.

“Incoming!” Robb foot collided with Pyat’s body causing the man to fall to the floor. This made his mist clouds splitting the two halves of the Wight disappear and the frozen beast began to become one being again. Before Pyat could get up, Robb stabbed both of his hands with his ice swords keeping him in place. “Oh no you don’t! I’m not letting you do that mist shit again!” Without missing a beat, he created ice darts and launched them at Mance. Mance jumped out of the way and effortlessly danced between the darts.

“You’re gonna have to do better than that kid.” He said with a bored tone.

“Oh, I wasn’t trying to hit you.” Robb grinned. “I was just getting you into position. Now Daenerys!”

“ ** _Fire Spiral!_** ”

Mance spun around to the voice and was greeted by two sets of twisting burning flames coming right at him. Although he moved swiftly, it was too late for him to fully dodge the attack so his shoulder was hit by one of the flames. He growled in pain and patted the fire out before it could do anymore damage to him.

“I’ve got you now!” Daenerys roared as she ran at the villain, snapping her fingers with ferocious speed. Mance growled as he dodged the rising flames and ran at her. Dany drew back her fist, ready to deal a fatal strike, however, Mance smirked as he got ready to subdue her and break her apart. Dany sent her fist forward and Mance skilfully went to grab it but right before he could, he was blasted away by a mass of snow. Dany’s eyebrow raised as she looked towards the direction of the attack.

“Don’t let him touch you!” Jon warned as he ran towards the battle. “His quirk activates with touch!”

“Jon, get back!” Ned called. He hadn’t expected his son to act on such instinct and breakout of his ice block.

“Seems like we’re in trouble…” Mance deduced as he looked at the young heroes. “You’ve pinned our way out and quite skilfully I might add.” Mance could tell that the white haired girl and blue eyed boy before him were clearly skilled. In the future they could pose a true threat. “Wight. Take out the ginger boy, we need our escape route.”

The beast roared as he tried to move his frozen body, everything below his lower neck broke and fell apart.

“Everyone move!” Ned yelled. This was not good, the beast’s broken body had begun to regenerate. It wasn’t long before the monster regained his whole height and size. “I thought its quirk was Shock Absorption!?” Ned grunted.

“It is!” Mance confirmed. “But I don’t recall saying that was its only quirk. This is Hyper Regeneration! Wight, do it now!”

The villain moved and Ned knew he was the only one who could see it. It was going right for Robb. Ned leapt with all his might, trying to get between his young lad and the monster. He prayed he made it in time, he needed to make it in time. His eldest son’s life was on the line. He couldn’t deal with the thought of losing his boy after Bran’s fall. He wouldn’t see another child suffer. He couldn’t. The monster threw a devastating punch which created a large _BOOM_. A figure crashed through wall making it crumble and fall.

Jon’s eyes widened, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t even think straight. The only thing he could do was scream his brother’s name in horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another action packed chapter and more character interactions! I guess it's obvious but my favourite part to write was that past Jon & Robb section. It's pretty fun to write them before they gave in to their feelings, kinda makes me wish I waited a tad longer before they got together.
> 
> Anyway not much to say here. Comment and give kudos if you enjoyed and hopefully the next chapter doesn't take as long lol.


	23. The Pinnacle of Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! After a bit of a break, here is a new chapter! The USJ arc continues! Thanks to everyone who wished me well on the last chapter. My mental health is still shit but I'm fighting through it now! Hope you all enjoy this one!

Robb Stark thought he lived a rather good life. He was a pretty nice guy, had manners, did well in school, had some great friends and a loving family. Sure, he felt the pressure of being two world renowned pro heroes’ oldest son, and yeah, maybe he was in an incestuous relationship with his half brother, but Robb still thought his life was pretty great. Images of different moments in his life flashed in his mind. Almost like a powerpoint presentation. It was rather peaceful, quite soothing. However, he didn’t know why he was thinking about this now, in the middle of a battle. His eyes were fixated on the wight. The boss villain had definitely told the beast to attack ‘the ginger boy’, and since Tormund was way too far from the battle, the villain had to mean him. He braced himself, prepared to defend himself but in the blink of the eye the monster seemed to vanish from his sight. Before he could register any of the information that was happening, a force pressed into him. It was all a massive blur to the young man. One minute he was standing over that misty villain and now he was suddenly on the floor near Dany with Jon holding onto him for dear life. Jon head was pressed against the side of his neck and he could feel water on his costume. Jon was shaking as he held him and he silently cursed.

“Hey, I’m okay! I’m okay!” Robb assured, as he pat hisbrother on the back.

“Gods Robert!” Dany exclaimed. “How did you dodge that, it moved so fast!” Her voice was laced with disbelief.

“Huh?” Robb cocked an eyebrow. “I didn’t do anything…” He looked to where he was standing and saw the beast of a villain there with and extended fist. _‘Fuck.’_ He thought. Robb was no fool, he knew that a punch moving that fast, from something that strong would have ended his life right there but what saved him? It took a while for it to set in but Robb realised there was only one person who could have intercepted the attack. “Dad!? Where’s my dad!?” He frantically looked around and saw the damaged wall that matched the angle of the villain’s punch. He yelled out for his father, fearing the worst had happened. His worries were soon ease when ice blasted from the rubble of the wall and Ned stood there with a determined look on his face. His hero costume had been torn in places, he was sporting a rather large cut above his eye and his hair looked particularly disheveled.Ned coughed a few times then groaned as he fell to one knee.

“Shit.” He breathed out. “This thing isn’t holding anything back. Robb would have surely been killed if I never jumped in there…” Ned said with a slight shudder at the thought.

Mance narrowed his eyes at Ned and tilted his head slightly while he removed Robb’s swords from Pyat’s hands. _‘I see, I knew the ginger boy looked familiar.’_ He turned to Robb and smirked slightly. _‘He’s Winterwolf’s boy, Robb Stark if I’m not mistaken. Then that means the dark haired boy with him must be his bastard.’_

“Are you proud?” Ned growled. “Attacking kids? You want to go for someone, then come for me!”

Mance just laughed at the pro hero. “Anything to save a comrade, right? Your boy stabbed my ally in both of his hands and pinned him down and your other son,” He pointed at Jon, who was glaring at him intensely. “He attacked me with everything he had, but violence in the name of ‘saving others’ is admirable? Isn’t it, hero?” Mance sneered at Ned. “You know what Winterwolf? That really pisses me of! Heroes and villains, they both _thrive_ on violence but we both end up in societies little boxes. ‘You’re good, you’re evil.’ That’s how it is! Yet people like The Stag get called things like the symbol of peace, it’s hilarious! In the end, you heroes are just a tool for violence made to keep us down! And violence only breeds more violence, I’ll show the world that by killing you and The Stag!”

“What a load of horse shit!” Ned snapped. “I’ve faced off against may idealistic criminals in my 19 years of going pro and they have a certain fire in their eyes, you however, are enjoying this you sadistic fuck.”

Mance smirked again. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe you’ve got me all sussed out Winterwolf, or maybe you know there is some sense to what I’m saying.

“Students!” Ned boomed. “Get as far away as possible now!”

“But Winterwolf there are 3 of them!” Theon protested. “With us here, it’s six verses three!”

Sam’s mouth dropped when he realised he’d be apart of that.

Daenerys got into her fighting stance. “These villains have proven to be dangerous and I’m sure we could aid in some way.”

“You all make a good point” Ned confessed. “However, I will not put you in danger, sit back and watch a pro get serious!” He declared as he stood back on two feet and clenched his fists.

“And you think we’ll let the kiddies run off?” Mance said smugly. “Pyat, Wight. Take down the wolf. I’ll handle the kids, let’s clear this game and go home!”

 _‘The punch from that beast did a number on me and I stalled as much as I can. I’d prefer not to face off against it but I have no choice! My honour will not let me fall here! Winter is coming and so is the wolf!’_ Ned thought, amping himself up for battle.

Ned and the Wight sprung at each other, determination permeated on his face, he was going to stop this beast. Not just for his honour, his sons and the rest of the students but for his friend who was injured fighting this beast.

***

Catelyn left the bathroom. Gods she hated the hospital, she wanted nothing more than to take her special boy home and never come back here. But, it wasn’t looking like a reality. Bran was still unconscious, there were no signs of him waking up and Catelyn only strayed deeper into her depression. She had spent her days sitting by Bran’s bedside and praying that the Gods would allow her boy to wake. She had barely been on hero patrol for over a month now and the few times she had, it hadn’t faired well for any criminal that was unfortunate enough to cross paths with Lady Stoneheart. She made her way back to her boy’s room. She had to be there, she had to be there once he woke. She wanted to be the first person he saw when he opened his eyes.

She pushed open the door and was shocked at what she saw. She slammed her left hand against the nearby wall and a part of it moved, moving towards the sleeping Bran and the manipulated part of the building formed a mini wall in front of the boy before a sharp object could slice at him. The figure, who’s arm was in the shape of machete, turned his head to the door once his hand hit the wall instead of its target.

“I don’t know who you are, or who sent you but I swear to the Gods, I will take pleasure in squeezing the information out of you.” She growled intensely at the masked man. She may not be born a wolf but she knew how to act like one when it came to protecting her children. The piece of the wall that protected Bran moved and slammed into the assassin. Catelyn wasted no time launching at the man. Her blows were continuous and wild, this wasn’t just her protecting innocents, this was her protecting her son. She launched her elbow into the man’s ribs but he grabbed the incoming elbow, stopping the attack. His hand transformed into a dagger and he went to slice her throat. Instinctively, Catelyn grabbed at the weapon and pushed it away from her neck. This caused the blade to dig deep into her fingers and she screamed in pain before kneeing the man in his groin. The man groaned loudly as he stumbled back into the hospital appliances and fell. Catelyn clutches the fingers on her left hand tightly, trying to control the bleeding to an extent. The pain ripped through her arm, she was in total agony. The pain was so blinding that she didn’t notice the man running back at her as his right hand transformed into a mallet as he swung it into her. Catelyn let out a large yelp as she was struck, the force being so strong that it knocked her to the ground. The man stepped over her body and approached the unconscious Stark boy.

“I’m sorry ma’am. You weren’t supposed to be here.” The man said with a panicked voice. Catelyn slammed her hands down to the ground and the floor beneath her son’s attacker shot up, slamming him to the ceiling. Catelyn continued this action six more times before she returned the floor back to normal. The man was out cold and finally, the staff and security entered the room wondering what the commotion was. The security apprehended the man in question and the nurses tried to tend to the wound on Catelyn’s fingers. They go to lead her out of the room but she stops when she hears something. A soft groan, a voice that sounded so familiar, she sharply turned her head and held her breath at what she saw. Her boy’s eyes slowly fluttering open.

***

Ned and the Wight’s fists collided, the impact causing a violence icy wind to blow heavily throughout the building. The students and other villains had to brace themselves in order to not be blown away. Ned quickly raised his arm, blocking a blow from the beast. He ignored the pain and fired off blows of his own. Mance chuckled as he watched the exchange. “He’s already got shock absorption! You saw it yourself, there’s no use!”

Ned and the monster’s fight became a blur of fists and legs to the naked eye. Most of the spectators couldn’t figure out what was truly going on. Jon could see some parts of the battle but was totally confused at what his father’s plan was. Why would he chose a head-on assault with something so vicious?

“That’s… genius.” Daenerys said in shock. Both the Stark boys looked at her in confusion. “Look closer! He isn’t just fighting it!” Jon and Robb focus harder on the battle and they see it. A millisecond before any of their father’s blows land on the beast, he incases his incoming body part in ice and it shatters on the monster’s body. Cold still permeates the air and the temperature is still dropping and Robb realised his Dad was putting over 100% into every hit. Because Ned was using these full powered ice blows, the Wight wasn’t just absorbing the blows, every time it would absorb a hit, it would take in some of the cold temperature. Ned was freezing the beast, which would slow it’s bodily functions, including it’s quirk activation! This was the power of winter, he was witnessing it in person for the first time. This was what he was going to be expected to surpass and he had never felt so small in his life.

“Hey villain!” Ned said as the speed of his attacks become more intense and Wight was keeping up less and less. “You said his quirk was shock absorption right?! Well, that isn’t the same thing as negation which means as with all quirks there is a limit!” Ned lands a hard punch into the Wight’s gut sending him flying back but Ned dashed forward after it, not allowing the villain to regain any balance or composure, if the beast could even get that in the first place. He caught up with it in no time and unleashed a flurry of cold punches and kicks on the giant villain. “He’s built to counter the number one hero? Well, I’ll just go _beyond_ the number one hero!” Ned declares. He plants himself firmly on the ground and repeatedly punches the beast in the belly. The blows were so hard and fast that it was being lifted off the ground and unable to defend itself anymore. “A hero should always be ready to smash through trouble!”

Theon and Sam, who had been still trying to haul The Stag back to entrance, looked in awe. This was nothing like they’d ever seen before, true heroism and a true warrior in battle.

“Tell me villains, do you know King’s Landing’s motto?!” Ned asked as he landed two more blows onto the beast. “It’s to go beyond, plus ultra!” Ned went into a high kick which launched the Wight high to the ceiling. “And this is what it means when I say, winter is coming! **_Glacier Impact!_** ” Ned punched the air in the direction of his foe and a ginormous mass of ice, blasted out and smashed straight into the Wight. The ice mass kept growing more and more. Smashing through the ceiling and reaching high to the clouds. Went it abruptly stopped growing the Wight was sent soaring, becoming a dot to all eyes before it was no longer able to be seen.

 _’So, this is the pinnacle of strength? The world of the pros.’_ Daenerys thought. _‘I’ve never seen anything like that, what power… I’m no way near…’_

“Robb…” Jon whispered. “He did it… Dad did it, he won!” Jon turn to smile at his brother but Robb looked petrified still. What was going on?

Ned chuckled lightly. “Seems I may be slowing down… 10 years ago, I would have only needed five of those punches to freeze that monster’s insides completely.” He stood up straight then clenched his fist. “But that was over 300 blows just now.”

“300?” Robb breathed out. He couldn’t fathom what his father had just done. He knew his father ranked high when it came to power among the heroes but this was another level.

Ned’s head snapped to Mance and Pyat. “So, how about we hurry up and finish this?”

“How!?” Mance growled. “How!? How are you so much stronger than the number one hero! This is impossible!” He yelled, almost sounding like he was having a tantrum.

“Well? Are we doing this? What happened to clearing the game?” Ned said darkly. “If you can take me, then bring it on.

Robb flinched, something wasn’t right. Winterwolf was not a taunter, his dad was way too serious to engage in that type of thing so this had to be for a reason. He looked closer at his father and he saw it. Ned had small pieces of ice covering parts of his body and he was trembling slightly. Robb gulped as he realised his dad was bluffing and had reached his limit, he couldn’t fight anymore!

 _‘Fuck.’_ Ned thought. _‘My body can’t handle anymore cold, if I exert my quirk any further it’ll shut down. I just have to intimidate them, I just need to buy some time!’_ Ned prayed this would work “Well!? I’m waiting!”

“If only we still had the Wight!” Mance stammered as he itched nervously. “He was taking those hits so well and-“

“Mance Rayder, calm down.” Pyat cut in. “It’s apparent that the Wight did manage to deal some real damage on him, I mean look at him!” Ned’s costume had taken a lot of damage with many rips and tears, he also hadcuts and bruises along his arms and face. Anyone could see that Ned didn’t have an easy win. “Those kids are holding back for some reason and reinforcements from the school are bound to arrive in a few minutes but if we double-team Winterwolf, we still have a chance!”

Mance breathed in and out deeply and nodded at his partner before they both leapt at the hero, ready for one last brawl. Ned braced himself, he couldn’t even take on one right now she there was no way he could defend himself against two. However, what he didn’t expect was to see Robb already near them, leaping at the enemies, when did he get so fast. Robb created a sword faster than he ever had in his life and went to swing but a mist cloud appeared above him. He heard Mance singing as his hand came to touch him but before the figure tips could reach him, he felt something wrap around his body and drag him in the other direction. Robb hit the floor and looked up.

“Drogo!?” He shouted. “What did you do that for-“

Robb was cut off by a scream of agony from Mance. His hand had been pierced through by what looked like a ridiculously long finger nail.

“Apologies for the wait.” The hero said as his finger nail shrunk back to a normal size. Robb knew that plain face and those stone-pale eyes anywhere. Roose Bolton, The Shredder. He saw a number of heroes appear, the help had finally arrived!

Dacey warped in next to them. “Never fear guys! Help has arrived!”

Mance cursed loudly as he stood and tried to gain his barring but the ground beneath him began to shake and he fell to the ground again. He looked up and saw Temblor, The Stag’s youngest brother, with his hands on the ground. He was the cause of this. They were outnumbered, the game was lost. He manoeuvred as best as he could to Pyat so they could make a getaway but he felt a sharp pain in his should as if someone set off an explosion there. He knew at that moment The Lion was here and he growled as defeat washed over him. Mance smirked through the pain at least he was able to get the number one hero. That was the goal in the first place. He stopped fighting, laid on the ground and awaited his fate. His vision began to blur as the effect of blood loss was taking its toll on him but before he fulling blacked out he saw blue smoke, enveloping him. It was warm and soothing and he closed his eyes as he embraced the feeling.

***

The police and heroes were rounding up all go the thug like villains which the students encountered but Ned wasn’t focused on that. “He’s lost too much blood! Do something now!” Ned ordered as Robert was taken into the ambulance. The nurses were trying to tend to Ned and his obvious wounds but he claimed he was fine and just needed rest. He was prove wrong when a nurse touched his arm and he winced in pain.

Tyrion was also taken in an ambulance, his injuries were horrid. He almost gave his life for his students and they found a new respect for the small man. The Spider was also taken away, he was doing better than Tyrion and getting stabbed in the back by your own quirk was still a serious matter.

Jon was in the bathroom. This day went the total opposite way of how he expected it to go. He wasn’t aware he could come close to dying so many times in a short time period. This was a true look into what life as a hero would be, it was frightening and exhilarating at the same time. He’d seen the Stag be taken down so quickly and easily. He thought back to his father’s words telling him how the number one hero had let himself go over the years. It was sad, Jon hoped the man pulled through, he did admire the hero greatly, even if the man tended to stare at him oddly. Jon also felt a strong pride in seeing his father in action, even he couldn’t help but get giddy at his dad’s performance today. If he could even be half of the man his father was, Jon would be happy.

“Hey Snowman…” Robb said quietly.

Jon turned around and smiled. “Hey Robbie… you okay?”

“Don’t worry about me, Jon” Robb said with a forced smile.

“Don’t do that.” Jon said sharply. “Talk to me, babe. You’ve been acting off since Dad won against that villain…” Jon held out his hand and Robb sighed before he took it.

“I just… did you see Dad out there today?” Robb said with hesitation. “He was…”

“Spectacular? Otherworldly?” Jon finished.

“Yeah… I didn’t know that he was that amazing.” Robb bit his lip, he was struggling to get his real feelings out but Jon had seen this dilemma in Robb’s eyes before and hugged him tightly.

“Don’t compare yourself to him, Robb.” He said rubbing his boyfriend’s back. “He has almost 20 years of experience in the field, of course he’s going to be that good.”

“Jon, I’m so far away from that level… I’m no way near close to that, they all call me his successor yet I-“

“You’ll be more than a worthy successor to Dad, Robb. We just started uni a month ago, you can’t think about this now. You have so much time to grow, you’re already one of the top students in our class. Don’t you think you’re gonna get better?” Jon said pulling back so he could see Robb’s face. “It time for _you_ to know how amazing you are.” He chuckled.

Robb smiled as he leaned in closer to Jon. “Look at you, being the positive one in the relationship.”

“What can I say?” Jon grinned. “I guess you’re rubbing off on me.”

“I’ll do more than rub off on you tonight.” Robb smirked before kissing Jon. His hands moved from Jon’s waist to his ass as he pushed him closer and Jon’s hand found Robb’s hair and he tangled his fingers in his red slightly wavy locks. The two forgot the outside world. They were just Jon and Robb again and they were both safe and that’s all that matter it wasn’t until they heard a gasp and the sound of something hitting the ground that they quickly separated and looked towards the bathroom door.

“Dany…” Jon said in shock. “I… I can explain.” Daenerys stares at both the Stark boys for a few second before she picked her phone up from the ground and quickly made her way out. “Daenerys! Wait! Please!” Jon ran after her, he couldn’t believe this was happening right now, he was scared, he was panicking. “Don’t walk away! Please!”

“Stop following me!” Daenerys snapped, turning back around to him as he stopped in his tracks, Robb slowly catching up.“I don’t want to hear it, Jon. I really fucking don’t. Just…” Daenerys sighed. “Just leave me alone.” Dany turned on her heel and briskly walked away.

“But Dany… please” Jon said weakly. _‘Dear Gods. I can’t believe this is happening, she’s gonna tell everyone, we’re gonna dishonour our family, it’s over-‘_

“Jon! Robb!” Ned’s voice snapped Jon out of his thoughts. “We need to go to the hospital, now! Bran has woken up!”

***

Seeing Bran with his eyes open again was one of the greatest feelings Robb has felt in weeks. It felt like he could relax and not be on edge. Bran was still groggy but he could communicate properly and right now, Robb would take that as a victory. However, he heard his mother talk to his father about someone coming to kill Bran in his bed. Who would want to kill Bran? The world seemed to have gone crazy. Robb was no fool, he knew if someone was sent here to kill Bran then, Bran’s fall was no accident. Fuck, it felt like when one stress was over, another arrived.

He reached to grab Jon’s hand, but was shocked when Jon seemed to… brush him away? Jon had been frosty with him since Daenerys caught them. He was use to Jon worrying, but Daenerys was Jon’s best friend, she wouldn’t reveal their relationship to anyone. Daenerys prided herself on loyalty and he was sure the silver haired girl would honour that. He’d give Jon his space right now, he was probably just shaken. Things would go back to normal soon, Robb was sure of it.

Jon got up from his seat and walked out of the room without a word to Robb. Robb frowned, the silent treatment? Okay, maybe Daenerys finding out about their relationship fucked Jon up much more than he thought. Robb made a vow to himself that he would make Jon feel better. This was just a bump in the road, they still had each other. That all that mattered… right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone else found out! What does this mean? Hmm... I guess you guys will find out soon enough. Also Bran's awake, yay. I hate what I had to do to him but it's all for a reason. We also got to see both Ned and Catelyn in action this chapter, those were interesting to write.
> 
> Haven't got much to say except I wrote a Christmas chapter to this story! I'm doing little filler sections of the story of events that happened by aren't a big part of the story. I have some in mind but if you have any suggestions of situations you'd like to see included, please let me know!
> 
> The Christmas chapter takes place in Chapter 10 a few days after Jon and Dany's lunch together: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934051/chapters/52350457
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this one! Comment and give kudos if you wish!


	24. Whatever Makes You Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it too late to say Happy New Year!? First chapter of the new year and it's a big one! A lot of dialogue in this one, so basically it's one of my faves. Don't really have much to say but this is the end of The U.S.J Arc! It's been intense and dramatic but all good things come to an end!

Bran hadn’t remembered much when he woke. Hell, he could barely get his bearings on where exactly he was. He was still groggy and quite weak but he could make out his family. They were all here. His parents and all of his siblings, they looked so tired but relieved. Bran didn’t speak much, he smiled and apologised for worrying his family which they promptly let him know he had nothing to be sorry for. Bran didn’t cry when he was told that he would never be able to use his legs again, he felt numb and didn’t know how to process the news. Instead he stayed silent and observed. Rickon looked happier than ever and would have climbed on top of Bran if his family allowed him. Sansa and Arya were making sure he was as comfortable as possible, occasionally arguing about the positions of his pillows. Jon and Robb were acting… strange. Robb was trying to get closer to Jon but Jon was pulling away. That didn’t happen unless they were arguing but Robb seemed way to eager to get close to him for them to be arguing. He saw Robb reach for Jon’s hand and Jon pull away and walk out, weird. Bran was sure the two would get over it. His parents were also acting out of the ordinary. They tried to put on positive faces in the room but Bran still noticed that his dad, as well as Jon and Robb, was in his hero costumes and it looked like he’d been in a huge fight. His mother hand a bandage over her hand and she also looked messy. The two left the room to talk and Bran could see it was an intense discussion. Bran’s brain was going through information overload and he soon fell asleep.

***

Ned sighed as he made his way through the hospital. Catelyn had informed him about Bran being attacked and this meant someone actively tried to harm the boy before. He couldn’t believe it. Bran wasn’t a threat to anyone, who would want to cause him pain? Ned cursed in his mind, this had been a trying day for him. While he kept a strong face for his family and the doctors the battle with that Wight creature wore him out. He hasn’t had to fight that hard in years and those blows really did a number on him. However, he wasn’t the only one who had to deal with that monster. He turned into the room which held his best friend. Robert looked awful, the doctors tried their hardest but there was only so much they could do for someone who had their insides pierced. Ned was impressed that his friend was awake, he was still fighting. _‘He’s always fighting.’_ Ned thought.

“Ned…” Robert said weakly. He tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace. His wife and children turned their heads to Ned. Joffrey looked like a pool of anger, Myrcella was crying and Tommen’s eyes were red as he clung to his mother’s side. Cersei face was unreadable, Ned knew their relationship wasn’t ideal so he couldn’t imagine what she was truly thinking. Green eyes stared at Ned and he couldn’t help but feel uneasy.

 _“Don’t be ignorant as he is Ned. What features do any of those children have, that resemble Robert’s?”_ Jon Arryn’s voice rang through his head. Jon never held his tongue when it came to Robert’s children and now seeing them all together, Ned couldn’t help but hear his old masters words. He pushed the voice inside his head a side and smiled at his friend.

“Still fighting?” He said softly.

“As always.” He responded, he sounded like it was a struggle for him to even speak. “Cersei, I need to speak to Ned alone.”

Cersei’s head snapped back to her husband. “Robert.. Your children are here, they want to be with you just in case-“

“Please!” He winced and started coughing aggressively. “Please, Cersei. This is important, just 10 minutes.”

Ned watched the two interact, they somehow still had animosity towards each other even when things looked this bleak. He saw Cersei’s resolve break as she calmly told the kids to come with her to see their Uncle Tyrion. Tyrion, Gods Ned almost forgot about the small man, how broken he was. He hoped he was doing better than Robert was.

“You look like shit.” Robert chuckled.

“No better than you.” Ned forced a smile.

“It’s not looking good Ned.” Robert stated. “The doctors are saying I’m not gonna-“

“Don’t” Ned interrupted. “Don’t speak of such things Robert. We’ve both had serious injuries before. Hell, even in our 20s we were in and out of the hospital.”

“This isn’t like those other times.” Robert groaned. “You need to accept this my friend, because I need you more than ever.”

“I’m sorry Robert, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have let you battle that villain. I knew some thing was wrong.”

“When have you been able to stop me from jumping into a fight? Don’t blame yourself.”

Ned couldn’t believe this, he was going to lose someone else. Robert wasn’t perfect, he’ll he was downright insufferable sometimes, but he didn’t deserve such a brutal end.

“Ned... I need you to watch over Joffrey.” Robert said.

“Me? But he’ll have his mother, your brothers, his grandfather-“

“No!” Robert growled. “Stannis has no love for me and my family, Renly is much too self involved and my wife’s family will raise him to be a Lannister. He’ll know nothing of honour!”

_‘He already is a Lannister.’_

“You’ve always been better than me Ned. Even when we were children, they marvelled my power but you always had the heart of a hero. It shows in how your boys are, I want Joffrey to have that, Ned. He’s going to be the of Storm’s End, he’ll need your wisdom.”

Ned flinched slightly. A Lannister being in charge of Storm’s End Hero Agency while they had Casterly Rock as well? Jon Arryn had always said that Cersei and Robert’s marriage had been a power move organised by Tywin. Two out the three most profitable hero agencies joining together, with Robert being gone, the Lannisters hold two powers and that isn’t good for anyone.

“ _Please_ , promise me, Ned! Be the guide my boy needs!” Robert begged.

He wanted to say no, he wanted to tell his friend the truth, what he really thought about this but even Ned couldn’t bare to tell a man this on his dying bed. Instead he took the man’s hand and promised him, just as he did to sister all those years ago. However, Ned was less sure that he could keep this promise.

“Thank you my friend… you should go. I know your boy has woken up now. Go be with your family, they need you more than I do.” He said, Ned could tell he didn’t want to show weakness in front of him. Ned forced another smile.

“It was good fighting by your side, Stag.”

“The pleasure was all mine, Winterwolf.”

***

Jon didn’t know how long he was away from Bran’s room for. Everything just seemed so loud in there. Gods, everything was become too much, he should be happy, Bran was awake! It should be a time for celebrating but he could help but draw his mind back to Daenerys. He’d texted her no less than 20 times and still no response. Part of him thought he was overreacting. Dany was his best friend, no matter what happened she’d never sell him out. But the other side remembered that their relationship wasn’t as simple as that. Feelings still lingered, he could tell. Hell, if Dany never broke it off between they would possibly still be together. Although he knows it wouldn’t be what he really wanted, they could of been happy he reckons.

_‘Robb.’_

His mind couldn’t stop thinking about him. Gods, what the hell was gonna happen if this got out? Robb would be shamed, the Starks would be shamed. Jon was going to the reason his family was dishonoured.

_‘Fuck, fuck, fuck!’_

He felt sick, it was over. Robb and him, his relationship with his family, his dreams. He was finally able to get a taste of being a hero and it was going to be snatched from him. It wasn’t fair, he couldn’t help that he fell in love with Robb. He’s already wrestled with how wrong it was for years but he could only resist Robb for so long, especially when he felt the same as Jon. Couldn’t they be in love in peace?

“Fuck sake!”

Jon’s head turned to the direction of the voice, he’d somehow ended up outside The Stag’s room. Gods, he’d been wrapped up in his own world that he’d forgotten the state the number one hero was in. The man was coughing aggressively, he looked so bad, a shadow of the confident hero he presented. He should of called someone, where was his wife? His kids? Jon couldn’t watch the man suffer, he entered the room and run to his side.

“Mr. Baratheon?! Are you okay?” Jon asked.

“I’m fine!” The large man struggled, he was gasping for breath, fuck this was bad. “There’s no need to-“ Robert looked straight into Jon’s eyes.

“Don’t worry I’ll get someone-“

“Lyanna…” Robert gripped onto Jon’s arm, stopping him from leaving. “You’re here.”

Jon froze, why was The Stag calling him by his dead aunt’s name. Why was he looking at him like that? Why was he gripping onto him so tightly.

“I missed you so much, Gods! I think about you everyday.” The man continued.

“Mr. Baratheon, its me, Jon…”

“Oh Lyanna, I’m so sorry I wasn’t strong enough to protect you! I could stop that monster from taking you and I couldn’t save you.”

Jon was freaking out, the man was hallucinating, he was pouring his heart out to a ghost. What could he do?

“I’ve lived a miserable life since you died, Lya. I’m all the things you said I was. A drunk, a cheat, a fool, a greedy bastard. I failed you.” The man was near tears and Jon couldn’t believe it, the pain he was feeling must have been unimaginable. “Please, forgive me. Forgive me for not being a man you could be proud of.”

He was begging for closure he could never get. Jon felt bad, this wasn’t a hero, this was a man who had demon which he hadn’t dealt with. Jon sighed and did what he thought was the right thing, “I forgive you.” Robert smiled, the tension left his face, his body relaxed and his body relaxed. Beeping came from his heart machine. “Shit! Someone help! Someone!” Jon called and doctors were promptly in the room. Jon was ushered out the room as the doctors tried to bring back the hero but it was no use. The Stag had fought his last fight, and lost.

***

_“You know I love you, Dany.”_

Lie.

_“You’re the only person I see myself with.”_

Lie.

_“You’re my Queen.”_

Lie.

It was all a lie. A big fucking lie. Daenerys cursed herself, how could she have been so stupid? So stupid as to think someone truly loved her, to think someone thought she was good. She was a Targaryen, who would love her after everything her father did, after everything her brother did. Yet she thought a Stark, of all people, could care for her, could love her.

He messaged her, he kept messaging her but Daenerys didn’t bother to reply, she didn’t even know what she’d say if she did respond. ‘How long have you been fucking your brother?’ Was a pretty strong text to start with. She wasn’t even phased by the inherit grossness of that, she was a Targaryen was pretty common in her family, hell, she was the product of incest so that wasn’t the problem for her. It was the betrayal and lies Jon had told her. She ran, not truly knowing where she was going. She needed toe space her thoughts.

***

_Daenerys tended to Jon’s cuts on her bed as he stayed silent. She wanted nothing more than to save him from Lady Stoneheart, how could she do this to Jon? He wouldn’t do anything to purposely harm anyone. He flinched in pain as the rubbing alcohol was rubbed over one of his cuts._

_“Sorry.” She said._

_“Don’t be.” He responded, solemnly._

_“Jon, I-“_   
  
_“Please Dany. I can’t, not today.” Jon plead with her, he sounded so broken._

_Daenerys shut her mouth. She wasn’t great at dealing with emotional baggage like this, she barely dealt with her own. But she couldn’t bare to see Jon like this, he was always the person who brought light to her life so to see him so dim broke her heart._

_“Move here.” She spat out, Jon’s face finally went from sullen to surprised. “Please Jon, move in with Viserys and I. I can’t see you go through this anymore.”_

_“Its not as simple as that. I can’t just leave my family.”_

_“Your family doesn’t see that everyday that woman rips a piece of your soul out with every interaction. They don’t deserve your presence!” Daenerys was almost shouting but held back as she knew this wasn’t the time for that._

_“I can handle it, I always have.” Jon stated._

_“Well, I can’t! I hate this Jon, I really do.” She cried as she help Jon’s hands. “You don’t see what I see when I look at you, you don’t see what you’ve done for me. When I think of how good you are despite of everything… I’m in even more awe of you.” She closed her eyes tightly. “I don’t want her to break you, I don’t want her to steal your light, I don’t want her to steal someone I love.”_

_She felt Jon’s fingers lift her chin. “Look at me.” She slowly opened her eyes and gazed into his. “You won’t lose me, ever. I promise.”_

_Dany swallowed as she stared at Jon, would she dare? Would she cross the line between them? She knows there had been some tension between them, even when Jon and Ygritte were dating, but Dany had just chalked it down to them being horny teenagers. However, she knew she always felt more for Jon than just friendship. She decided to take a chance and pressed her lips onto Jon’s. The kiss doesn’t last long, Jon doesn’t even respond and Daenerys pulled back. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks._

_“I’m sorry- I shouldn’t have!” She stammered. “Let’s just forget I ever did that!”_

_Jon hands reached Daenerys face and his thumbs caressed her cheeks. Dany inhaled sharply and closed her eyes. She soon felt Jon’s lips on hers again but now it was much more intense, she grabbed at his shirt and laid back, pulling him on top of her. The kissing became more passionate and Dany forced her top over her head. Jon froze for a moment and Daenerys wondered if she’d gone too far._

_“Do you want to?” She asked quietly. Jon smiled down at her and took his own shirt off before diving into the crook of her neck._

***

_‘He used me as his mask.’_ She thought as she ran. Jon didn’t truly want her, not really. It was all an illusion so people wouldn’t question his relationship with his brother. Gods, Jon loved Robb. How couldn’t she have seen it, the two had a bond like nothing she’d ever seen before. Robb’s outburst earlier when they were fighting the villains.

 _“I would do anything for him, anything!”_ He had yelled. _“I’m tired of you questioning my dedication to him when you aren’t the one who is with him!”_

Robb was with him and explained everything

***

_Daenerys had accepted Jon’s decision to go to The Wall. She didn’t understand it, but Jon had proven himself sensible many times before so she never really questioned his choices. There was always method behind his madness, but why did he look so broken up about it? He put on a brave face for everyone but there were moments he’d let it slip. She never asked him what was going on, she wanted him to open up to her. But Jon never did. Daenerys knew she was playing a dangerous game, she had fallen for Jon hard and although she was sure Jon loved her… something wasn’t right. He didn’t look at her like she did him, he had started to feel vacant during sex, when he said he loved her it felt… half true something was happening and Jon was pulling away. She sighed as she watched him sketching something at his desk, she knew this wouldn’t end well for her if she kept their relationship going. Jon would only pull further away and they’d possibly not only ruin their relationship but their friendship too. They had a good run she thought. Besides, with Viserys plans… maybe it was for the best to set Jon free._

_“Jon.” She said. Jon turned. “We need to talk.”_

***

_‘He never loved me like I loved him because he loved Robb.’_ She wanted to scream, she wanted to fight, she wanted to burn everything to the ground. She felt everything snd nothing at the same time. She needed it to stop, she needed something to make it all go quiet. She finally stopped running when she approached a door. She took a deep breath and calmed herself before banging on the door. The door swung open and Drogo looked down, confused at why the hell Daenerys was here, or how she even knew where he lived.

“Daenerys? Why are you here-“ Before he could get any answers, Daenerys had clutched onto his shirt and pulled him down to her level to kiss him fiercely. Though he was clearly surprised, it didn’t take him long to start kissing her back with just as much vigor as she was. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to his bed. Clothes were torn off, moans and groans escaped their mouths and when he slid inside her Daenerys clutched his shoulder tightly. She needed this, she needed someone to make her feel like she wasn’t a second choice, someone who was honest with what they wanted her for.

***

Robb audibly groaned when he stepped into his house. He wanted this day to end already, too much was had happened. It was only meant to be a training day at University. Who would of thought that it would ended in such a mess. The Stag fucking died. The number one hero, gone. Robb never thought he’d see the day when this could happen. He looked at Jon who was currently feeding Grey Wind and Ghost. He barely spoke to him since Daenerys caught them. He understood, Robb did have some concerns. If this got out it would be a shit show but Jon and him could get through it. They had been through so much even before they were together so they’d deal with this too, even if it meant they had to runaway. He approached Jon from behind and wrapped his arms around him.

“Jon, talk to me please.” He whined.

“Not now Robb!” Jon growled as he pried Robb off of him. “Can’t you tell I don’t want you to touch me right now?”

“What the fuck?” Robb spat. “What did I do?”

“What did you do? Robb, we got fucking caught! Don’t you understand!? We got caught! People are finding out about us, first Missandei and now Dany. You’re too reckless, we’re too reckless!”

“Missandei promised she’d say nothing! Plus, I never confirmed anything to her.” Robb yelled.

“You don’t fucking know her, Robb!” Jon retaliated. “How can you blindly trust her?”

“I don’t know, Jon! But I have to, or else I’ll go crazy!”

“I’m already going crazy so mission accomplished.”

“She has no reason to tell anyone! And Daenerys is your best friend, why would she tell?” Robb retorted.

“Oh yeah, the two eldest sons of Winterwolf are involved in an incestuous relationship, I can’t imagine what someone could do with that story. That totally doesn’t sound like something people would talk about, totally doesn’t sound like a story to sell to the media.” Jon said, every word laced with sarcasm.

“Why are you being such an ass? You act like I’m the one exposing us, I’m not happy about this either if you haven’t noticed!”

“Then why aren’t you acting like this is a big deal!? You’re hugging me and trying to hold my hand instead of helping me figure out what we need to do!”

“What can we do!?”

The two stared at each other, the tension between them was thick. Robb hated fighting with Jon, sure this wasn’t an ideal situation but Robb was sure it was just yet another obstacle for them , they could get through this. They always did.

“Look, Jon. I get it, I know what our relationship getting out means. Our family will be in shambles and our reputation will be in tatters before we’re even heroes, but it’ll be okay as we stick together.” Robb took Jon’s hands. “It’s you and me against the world, remember? I mean it every time I say it, Jon. I don’t care how hard it is, I want this, I want us. We’ll runaway if we have to, I don’t care Jon. I’ll leave it all behind.”

Jon looked into Robb’s eyes and his face suddenly became agitated. “No!” He said, snatching his hands away.

Robb looked shocked. “Huh?”

“I don’t want to runaway, I don’t want to leave my life, I don’t want that!” Jon shouted. “You don’t get it! You’ve never fucking got it!”

Robb was taken aback at Jon’s outburst. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re really fucking selfish sometimes, you know that? Of course your solution can be to runaway, things have always worked out for you!” Jon ranted. “Most of the times I’ve gotten the short stick. You really think that if this gets out you’ll be scrutinised as much as me?”

“Are you really trying to say I’d get off scot free!?” Robb said, bewildered by Jon’s words.

“Don’t put words in my mouth! You think I don’t know how they’ll speak of you? But that won’t change the fact that you are Robb Stark, first son of Winterwolf and Lady Stoneheart. The controversy will follow you but you could probably still have a decent life and possibly a good hero career. I won’t have that luxury, Robb! You think they won’t paint me as the person who tries to seduce you and take your place as heir to Winterfell?”

“All the more reason for us to runaway-“

“ _I DON’T WANT TO RUNAWAY!_ ” Jon bellowed. “I don’t want to runaway from my dreams! I have been in your shadow for all of my life, having a dream I knew I could never achieve. Now I have a chance, Robb. I have a chance to be a hero, something good finally happened to me, and I don’t want to give it up.”

“So... you’d choose this over me?” Robb said, hurt. “Do you not love me anymore?”

“Don’t you dare!” Jon warned. “If you don’t know how much I love you, then what have we been doing for the last year, Robb?”

“Then why are you saying this!?”

“Because I shouldn’t have to give up on my dreams because I love you! We both shouldn’t! Robb, I’ve worked so hard for this. You know how much time I put in this year, I can’t let all that work go to waste...”

“So what do you want to do...?” Robb didn’t want to ask, he feared the answer. He held his breath as he waiting for Jon’s answer.

Jon turned around so he wasn’t facing Robb. “I think we should stop this.” He said quietly. “Us being together causes too much damage, Robb.”

“So that’s it?” Robb snapped. “You just throw us away? Why do we have to choose between our dreams and us!?”

“We’re brothers, Robb!” Jon barked back, turning back to face Robb. “No matter how much we ignore it, it’s the truth. There is no happy ending for us in this whether we end this or not. Why don’t we just go through with the hard part now?”

“How are you giving up on us so easily?” Robb snarled. “What did this last year mean to you, Jon? Weren’t we happy?”

“Easy? You think this is fucking easy for me!?” Jon shouted. “I’m letting the love of my life slip through my fingers, _again_! But I’m doing it because it’s the best thing for our future!”

“Bullshit!” Robb spat “You’re running away. Just like you did when you left me and went to The Wall!”

“Fuck you, Robb!” Jon pushed Robb out of the way and stormed to his room, slamming the door behind him as he entered. Robb called after him multiple times but there was no response.

“Fine! Runaway from me again!” Robb huffed.

Robb slumped onto the sofa and put his head into his hands. He didn’t know whether to leave, break something, scream or cry. This couldn’t be it. Jon and him were supposed to go all the way. Together no matter what. Why was Jon doing this? They could be more careful, Robb would spend his every waking moment proving he was a man Jon could be proud to be with. He would do it, he would do it all for Jon, anything to make him happy. Running away wasn’t such a bad idea was it? Robb knows it’s not the ideal option but they’d be together, they’d be happy, wouldn’t they? Robb thought of their moments together, the two had become so content just existing in the other’s presence, he knows Jon felt it too. There was no way he could fake something like that, whenever he smiled it filled Robb’s heart. He smiled at him when he’d come back from The Wall, when he thanked Robb for the surprise party, after they finally got together, after their first time, _when he finally got into King’s Landing_.

Jon had never smiled like that before. Seeing him that happy was something else, it was all he ever wanted, a chance to be a hero. If they ran away like Robb, in a way he would be stealing Jon’s dream from him. Jon deserved that dream right? He was the best person Robb knew, under his sullen exterior to the outside world Jon was good. So good, the world needed heroes like that now more than ever. Maybe he had been selfish, he hadn’t really thought what leaving everything meant for Jon. He was so focused on having Jon with him, not having anyone take Jon from him… fuck he’d been so stupid.

***

Hours passed and Jon was still hurt and pissed off. How could Robb question how much he cared about him? After everything they had been through, now when Jon tries to do something that will be better for them in the long run, Robb acts like a child. He’d always been like that, there weren’t many things that Jon wasn’t fond of when it came to Robb, but his bratty behaviour when things didn’t go his way was the worst.

Jon sighed, okay maybe he wasn’t be sensitive to Robb’s feelings either. He did just try to break up with him. Were they broken up? Jon didn’t even know at the moment but thinking about not being with Robb brought a sharp pain to his chest. Could he really do this? Could he go back to just being a brother to Robb? They had crossed that line and never looked back for so long now, going back to how they were wouldn’t be easy. Maybe Robb wouldn’t be able to handle their break up and move back to Stark Manor, maybe he’d distance himself because he couldn’t look Jon in the eye anymore, maybe he’d seek comfort in Talisa and get back with her. Maybe she’d give him the life that he deserved, the life Jon would never be able to give him. Jon blinked away the tears that started to prick his eyes. No, he had to be strong, for him and Robb. This was the best for them both… right? If you love someone, sometimes you have to let them go. He did that when Catelyn made him go to The Wall, he could do it again.

 _'Fuck, fuck, fuck!’_ His mind screamed.

Jon almost let out a scream of frustration but a knock on the bedroom door interrupted him.

“Jon?” Robb’s voice was soft and calm, unlike earlier. “I’ll understand if you don’t want to talk to me right now.”

 _‘You’re fucking right I don’t, dickhead.’_ Jon lashed out in his mind.

“Just… hear me out okay?” He sighed and stayed on the other side of the door. “I… I’m sorry. I know I say things like ‘let’s runaway’ impulsively and without thinking but I want you to know that it’s not because I’m purposely not taking into consideration your feelings. It’s because I’m scared, Jon.” Robb confessed. “Since I was 13, I’ve been dating these girls and sleeping with multiple people because I was trying to push away my feelings for you. I’ve never loved anyone I’ve been with, not Alys, not Jeyne, not Talisa, not Maragery, not any of the random hookups. None, Jon.”

Robb didn’t love any of his exes? Jon’s brow raised slightly, he was sure Robb had been smitten with Talisa. He followed her like a lost puppy.

“You’re my first and only love, and for years I hated myself for it. Why was I having these thoughts about my brother? He’s too good for me to think of him like this. When I realised you felt the same, I blamed myself, I thought I poisoned you. However, it wasn’t till you went to The Wall that I realised how much I love you. I was empty, I felt like my soul had been ripped out and I was just a shell. I spent the first 3 months, going to your room at night and crying myself to sleep. I lost you, and worst of all, I said all those things. I missed you, more than anything and I just wanted you back with me.”

Robb voice hard started to crack and Jon’s heart broke when he heard how much pain he was in. Robb cleared his throat and continued.

“And then, one day you did. You came back and all I wanted to do was tell you the truth. I realised I couldn’t live without you, without your smile, without your love. And that’s why I suggest we runaway whenever our relationship is threatened. I know what it’s like to live without you, Jon. I can’t do it again… but this isn’t just about me. We’re team and if I don’t factor in what you want, then I truly don’t deserve you. I forget that we’re looked at differently. You’ve always been my equal, even before the quirk but people are assholes. I never really thought about how the world would paint you out to be if this ever got out. And I could fight their words with everything I have, it probably wouldn’t change a thing.” Jon heard Robb exhale loudly. “I want you to be happy. I want nothing but your happiness, Jon. You deserve it so much. You deserve to have your dreams become reality so… if you think this needs to stop so you can achieve that… then I’ll let go.”

The tears flowed, Jon couldn’t stop them, was Robb really doing this? Was he letting go of everything just because he thought it would make Jon happy?

“I will _never_ stop loving you, Jon Snow. I want you to know that, but I refuse to stand in the way of something that you’ve wanted since we were three. Whatever makes you happy, I’ll do it, even if it means I can’t be with you anymore.” Robb was crying, fuck, this was painful for him too. Jon walked to the door and gently put his palm on the wood, somehow he knew Robb was doing the same on the other side. “I want you to know, that this past year, you have made me the happiest man in this world. Thank you for allowing me to be your world as you are mine. I love you, Jonathan Snow, and you’re going to be amazing. I won’t hold you back anymore, I’ll go, I swear it, I’ll leave.”

Jon swung the door open, Robb’s face was littered with tears just as Jon’s was. Jon frantically entered Robb’s space and kissed him forcefully. “Please.” He begged. “Don’t leave me.” He kissed Robb again. “Don’t go.” He whimpered. “Stay.” His hand glided through Robb’s curls. “I love you.” He whispered against Robb’s lips.

Robb pressed back, just as forcefully. “I love you, Jon.” His hands slid down to Jon’s torso. “I love you more anything.” He manoeuvred them to the bed. “I’ll do anything for you.”

“Make love to me.” Jon breathed. “Please.”

Robb heard the words and he couldn’t remove their clothes fast enough. He would give Jon anything he asked for. He marked his neck, sighing contently as Jon whimpered under Robb’s control. Robb didn’t want to be away from Jon’s mouth too long. He needed his lips against him. Robb felt Jon shift them so he was on top. Jon stared down at Robb, he looked as if he was in a trance. Robb sat up, pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. He felt Jon’s hands come to his face and his thumbs caress his cheeks.

“You’re my everything.” Robb whispered. “And all I’ll ever be.” He said before gently kissing Jon on the lips. Robb’s hands slowly went down Jon’s bare back and into his boxers. Jon’s breaths sharpened as Robb’s finger pushed into his hole.

“Fuck.” He managed out. “Robb, please…”

“Shhhh…” Robb hushed him. “Let me take care of you baby." Jon’s threw his head back as Robb fucked him with his fingers. Robb continued to pepper Jon’s skin with kisses and bites. Jon clutched onto Robb’s shoulders tightly and he rode Robb’s fingers, he cursed loudly. He could feel Robb’s clothed dick pressing against him. He needed it, he needed taste Robb, now.

“Let me please you.” Jon breathed out. Robb pried himself off of Jon’s neck and looked him in the eye.

“Only if I can please you too.” Robb stated lustfully, removing his fingers from him. They kissed passionately as they removed their underwear. Robb shuddered as Jon grabbed his length and stroked him. “Fuck, Jon, baby. That feels so good.” He moaned.

“I’m just getting started.” Jon said as he manoeuvred his head down to Robb crotch and taking him in his mouth. He went down slowly, with Robb’s moans egging him on. He kept going down until he’d fully taken Robb in his month. He kept going up and down, he wanted to get Robb close. He wanted him to be right on the edge before he allowed him to slide into him. However, he hadn’t been prepared to feel Robb’s mouth on his dick. It ruined Jon’s rhythm, his sucking got sloppier but hearing how Robb was humming with pleasure on his dick, it sounded like he didn’t mind at all. Jon lost his composure when Robb’s fingers slid into him as he continued sucking. Jon could no longer think about sucking Robb, he needed him closer, as close as he could get Robb.

“Robb, I need you.” Jon cried out. He winced slightly as Robb’s fingers left him but was silenced as Robb’s lips collided onto his. He spread his legs instinctively as Robb took his place between them. He felt Robb’s cock brush against his hole and he waited in anticipation. He let out a groan of pleasure when Robb pushed in. He needed this, he was stupid to think that he could stop this. Robb resting his forehead against his as he thrusted inside of him fulfilled him more than anything else could. He loved this man, from his stubbornness, his sensitive nature, his impulsiveness, his fierce loyalty, they way he fucked, everything about him Jon loved, and he knew he was loved back. He smashed their lips together and Robb’s thrusts became harder and wilder. He was close, he could tell by how messy their kissing was getting. He wanted Robb to finish inside him, he’d never told him how much he loved it when he did. Robb reached down and grabbed Jon’s dick and pumped him hard. Jon whimpered and moaned as Robb brought him to his climax, Robb soon followed him with one last thrust as he yelled Jon’s name to the heavens. He rocked the last of his orgasm in Jon before pulling out. He grabbed a towel on the side and cleaned them both up before they both snuggled up together under their covers. Robb slung his arm around him, while Jon curled at his side and wrapped an arm around his body. They stayed in silence for a while, catching their breath after their intense love making. Eventually they looked at each other and kissed gently.

“I’m sorry.” Jon started. “I’m sorry I was gonna stop this… you were right. I was running away, I’m scared Robb. Scared of getting caught, scared of losing my dream, scared of losing you.”

“Its okay.” Robb smiled. “I’m sorry too. I should have taken this more seriously.”

“We _need_ to be more careful, Robb. We can’t get caught again, I’m still not prepared to give up being a hero. We’ve worked too hard for this.”

“I know, I know. I’ll keep myself in check, I promise.” Robb declared.

“I’m still worried about Dany, Robb. She’s never looked at me like that… I don’t know what she’s gonna do.” Jon sighed.

“We’ll figure this out, Snowman. I promise, okay?”

Jon snuggled closer to Robb, he had chosen this, no matter what happened with Dany finding out, he had to deal with it but Robb would be with him so at least it wouldn’t be a lonely fight.

***

Daenerys escaped the sleeping Drogo’s arms and put her underwear back on. Sex with Drogo was as she imagined it to be. Amazing. She secretly wished she allowed this to happen much earlier. She sat on the edge of the bed and watched the man sleep. Okay, she could admit he was gorgeous and she needed what he gave her, she could think much clearer now.

Jon and Robb. She still couldn’t believe she hadn’t seen that earlier. It’s funny how things seems more obvious when they’re revealed to you. She wonders how long it’s been a thing, she doubts it had been going on when they were together. Jon was pretty stubbornwhen it came to loyalty, at least she was sure he was. She honestly didn’t know what to do about this. She wanted to talk to Jon and hear his side but part of her was hurt. Why didn’t he say something? How long did he feel like that about Robb? Did he ever love her? It was a lot to deal with but she needed to say something. She grabbed her phone from her trouser pocket and opened up Jon’s contact.

***

Jon couldn’t sleep. Robb’s arm was still around him and he was breathing softly in his sleep. He smiled and kissed him on the cheek. _‘At least one of us will be well rested tomorrow.’_ He thought. After the shock of almost dying and almost being broken up with in the same day, maybe he deserved a good sleep. His phone vibrated. He glanced over at the screen that was brightly shining at him and saw Daenerys name pop up. He tried to not wake Robb as he shuffled over to the phone.

**Dany: 12:32am**

_‘I won’t tell anyone’_

**Jon: 12:33am**

‘ _Really!?’_

**Dany: 12:33am**

_‘I would never do that’_

_‘You know me’_

**Jon: 12:33am**

_‘Thank you Dany’_

_‘You don’t know what this means to me’_

_‘Can we talk tomorrow?’_

**Dany: 12:34am**

_‘There’s nothing left to say Jon’_

**Jon: 12.34am**

_‘Dany please’_

_‘You’re my best friend’_

_‘I’m sorry I never told you about this’_

_‘But I’m sure you can tell why’_

**Jon: 12:40am**

_‘Dany?’_

_‘Dany????’_

_*Read: 12:41am*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! The U.S.J Arc in a nutshell. The next one is The Revelations Arc, it's a short one, only about two chapter but I think we all need a come down after all this drama and all this other drama I have planned. If you guys noticed, I actually have decided how many chapters this story will have. You will also notice that I'm not even halfway done. So there are so many twists and turns coming!
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter comes quicker, sorry about that, still dealing with my mental health! I promise I won't ever abandon this, no matter how my much mental health kicks my ass lol.
> 
> Comment and give kudos if you'd like, I shall try and respond where I can!


	25. New Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a new month comes a new arc! Ladies and gentlemen here is, The Revelations Arc! This is less of an action filled arc like the last two and more drama filled! Apologies that these chapter are coming out slower than expected but it's the way things go I guess. Hope you like this chapter! This is one of the longer ones!

The death of The Stag rocked the world. Everyone was in mourning, from his peers, to the heroes he inspired, to the people looking to follow in his footsteps, to average civilians. When the news outlets revealed what during the U.S.J incident, The Stag Always Number One, trended on social media for days. The media spoke about how bravely Fangbarer and The Spider defended their students, they spoke of how the class of 1-A fought against the villains and they raved about Winterwolf’s save. It was all the news could talk about, Cersei had been doing her news rounds, she actually looked mournful in the few appearances she made and the public were lapping it all up. The Stag’s brothers were also making news rounds, telling stories of their brother and promising to continue his legacy. The Lion had also made a statement saying, The Stag would be missed greatly in the field and at King’s Landing university and that due to the circumstances, the university would be having two weeks off for reading week rather than one. So many heroes were coming forward about The Stag’s death, social media posts, interviews, vlogs, blog posts, you name it. This wasn’t just to give their condolences, they were campaigning. With The Stag gone, the number one hero spot was up for grabs, the heroes were scrambling for a higher position and they were using The Stag’s death for personal gain. However, no matter how many interviews they booked, the main hero in the news was Winterwolf. His victory earned him even higher praise from the public and even though her did no interviews and only gave out a short statement, the media couldn’t get enough of him. It was ironic, the one hero who wasn’t making any news rounds, was making the most news. Another aspect the media was blowing up were Class 1-A. Every single class member had their face in the newspapers or some blog site saying how brave they were and how they must of felt seeing such villainy so early in their hero careers.

Brienne yawned as she read another news article about the U.S.J incident on her phone. The bus she was on was near full capacity and to say she was uncomfortable was an understatement. It was reading week, she should be at home studying but honestly she couldn’t stay at home anymore, she couldn’t stop thinking about how much the death of The Stag. The world didn’t feel right without his presence, would hero society implode on itself without its symbol of peace? Brienne was lost in thought as she felt tapping on her shoulder. She turned around and saw that she was being stared at by most of the other passengers.

“Are you… Brienne Tarth of Class 1-A?” Asked a lady.

Brienne narrowed her eyes and cautiously nodded. She regretted that choice immediately as she was bombarded with the passengers trying to ask her more questions, touch her and get pictures with her. Brienne tried to get the people to calm down but it was no use. The ambush was beyond her control.

***

_*Dacey Mormont created a chat*_

_*Dacey Mormont added 13 other members*_

_*Dacey Mormont changes chat name to: I’m Holding Out for a Hero Till the End of the Night*_

**Dacey:** So………

 **Dacey:** Have you guys been attacked by the public?

 **Tormund:** You too!?

 **Tormund:** I got bombarded at the gym today! Can’t a guy pump some iron in peace anymore!?

 **Robb:** They got to Jon and I when we were walking Grey Wind and Ghost 2 days ago. We ran.

 **Dacey:** How did the news even get our names!?

 **Ygritte:** We do go to the most high profile hero university…

 **Ygritte:** All it takes is for some journalist to find out which class got trapped in the USJ and bang. We’re celebs

 **Loras** : Stupid journalists, we deserve privacy too! I can’t even get my coffee from Starbucks!  
  
 **Robb:** Wait…

 **Robb** : How long haven’t you had coffee?

 **Margaery:** It’s been 4 days.

 **Robb:** Oh no…

 **Maraegry:** Try living with him.

 **Loras:** I DESERVE MY CARAMEL CAPPUCCINO DAMMIT! WHY CAN’T I HAVE NICE THINGS!?

 **Theon:** Such a drama queen

_*Margaery & Robb liked this message*_

_*Dacey laughed at this message*_

**Loras:** Quiet Greyjoy, I’m already on edge! Push me and I’ll fucking end you

 **Theon:** Oooooo spicy ;) End me big boy

 **Ygritte:** Get a room you two

_*Robb, Margaery & Jon liked this message*_

**Loras:** Ew. I have standards

 **Theon:** Wow! Hurtful!

 **Theon:** It’s fine, I don’t tend to lust after straight boys. Leads to trouble

 **Dacey:** lol

_*Loras disliked this message*_

_*Margaery liked this message*_

**Jon:** Theon anyone who knows you, knows that isn’t true

 **Theon:** Are they really straight if they end up in my bed, Snow?

 **Jon:** … point taken

 **Margaery:** Hey. Less talk of Theon’s sex life please. I just had lunch

 **Theon:** Don’t be mad because you’re not getting any ;)

 **Margaery:** I am not dignifying that with a response

_*Joffrey Baratheon has left the chat*_

**Tormund:** ….

 **Dacey:** ….

 **Drogo:** And then there were 13! :D

 **Jon:** Good residence. Fuck that guy

 **Margaery:** No need for that Jon

 **Robb:** Joffrey is awful Marge. We feel bad for him losing his dad but doesn’t change how we feel about him

 **Margaery:** You guys do really overreact to his behaviour

 **Daenerys:** Easy for you to say when you’re fucking him

_*Robb, Ygritte, Theon, Jon and Tormund liked this message*_

_*Loras, Drogo & Dacey laughed at this message*_

**Margaery:** I have not slept with him! Why do you all think I’d let him into my bed so quickly?! I do have class you know

 **Ygritte:** Robb can you confirm that statement?

 **Robb:** No comment.

_*Ygritte laughed at this message*_

_*Margaery disliked this message*_

**Robb:** :D

 **Margaery:** Robert Stark, I will kill you

 **Robb:** Hey, hey! No need for that!

 **Robb:** Marge was the perfect lady in our relationship

 **Drogo:** Nice save!

 **Drogo:** Btw way guys, being noticed isn’t so bad, there are some lovely ladies who have been giving me some attention

 **Jon:** One day… you are going to catch something

_*Daenerys liked this message*_

**Drogo:** WHOA! No need for that! And Dany you’re a fucking traitor

 **Brienne:** I just got ambushed on the bus. What the hell is wrong with people!? There could have been a serious accident!

 **Brienne:** We must inform someone about this!

 **Sam:** Missandei and I already tried… there’s not much the school can do since its happening outside of school grounds

 **Missandei:** Evergreen said she’d try and release a statement about respecting our privacy but she doubted it would do much

 **Jon:** Well that’s fucking great isn’t it?

 **Robb:** To be fair… isn’t this what heroes go through daily?

 **Daenerys:** We aren’t heroes yet Robert. We’re students and we went through a traumatic experience. It’s one thing for people to try and engage with us on social media but in public is way too far

_*Loras liked this message*_

**Loras:** Especially when you’re just trying to get a coffee!

 **Dacey:** Again with the coffee?

 **Margaery:** Like I said… try living with him

 **Missandei:** Does anyone have any suggestions as to what we should do about this? I can’t take feeling all those emotions whenever I’m around people

 **Ygritte:** I’ve taken to wearing oversized hoodies, sunglasses and hoping for the best. Seems to work for me

 **Jon:** Sunglasses in October?

 **Jon:** In London?

 **Jon:** That’s not suspicious

 **Ygritte:** Be quiet!

 **Ygritte:** You know nothing Jon Snow!

_*Dacey, Daenerys, Theon, Tormund & Robb loved this message*_

**Jon:** Well… I’m just gonna shut up now

 **Sam:** I don’t think we have a real solution

 **Sam:** However I think I’ll be buying more hoodies and some sunglasses

_*Ygritte loved this message*_

**Robb:** Yeah… good luck guys. See you in a like week!

***

“I don’t have to go you know!” Robb called out from the bedroom.

“Robb, we both know there isn’t really as choice here!” Jon yelled back as he continued making his sandwich.

“There’s always a choice, my love!” Jon could hear the grin in Robb’s voice and he rolled his eyes as he smiled.

“Your mother will blame me if you don’t go, and I don’t need her hating me more than she already does!”

“Ah, screw what she thinks!” Robb said walking into the kitchen. He had on his navy blue suit, the one Jon was particular fond of since it accentuated his eyes. “It’s just a birthday dinner, its going to be so posh and boring. I’d rather chill with you.”

“Well, I’m not going.”

“I never asked to you.”

“The tone of your voice did.”

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t want you to go through that.” Robb frowned. “Even if I won’t have much fun without you there…”

Jon entered Robb’s space and gave him a peck on the lips. “It’s just for a few hours. Then you can come back home to me, okay?”

Robb kissed him back. “How about you show me what I’m coming back to?” He smirked.

“I am not fucking you in the kitchen.” Jon said blankly before turning back to the kitchen counter. “You may not know what to do in a kitchen but I know, and fucking isn’t one of them. Plus, you’re already running late!” He turned to face Robb again and saw he’d already taken off his suit jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves. He had a grin on his face that showed he was up to no good.

“Who said anything about fucking?” He said cooly as he moved closer to Jon. “I just wanna make you feel good before I go.” He said as he stood so close to Jon that he could feel his breath.

“Robb…” Jon breathed. “You’re gonna be late-“

“Shhhh,” Robb put a finger to Jon’s lips. “You worry too much, let go for a bit.” He said as his other hand slipped into Jon’s boxers and he grabbed his cock. Jon flinched hard and inhaled sharply and Robb stroked him till he was hard. “That feel good, baby?”

“Robb- I- fuck-“ Jon couldn’t form a proper sentence, he was weak to Robb’s touch. “You’re gonna be late.” He strained.

“I don’t really care,” Robb said, as his other hand clutched onto Jon’s left thigh and lifted it so his leg was almost wrapped around his waist. “And I don’t think you care either, do you?” Jon shook his head as he let out a groan. “Then just relax babe. I’ve got you.” Robb grinned before kissing Jon deeply while continuing to hold his cock firmly and stroking him hard. Jon eventually began to thrust into Robb’s hand while holding onto Robb’s shoulders to keep his balance. Robb sucked on his neck, relishing in the sounds he was pulling out of his dark haired lover.

“Robb, I’m gonna come. Fuck I’m gonna come.” Jon growled.

“Come for me. I wanna see your face.” Robb whispered into his ear. It didn’t take long after that for Jon to spill over Robb’s hand. He couldn’t remember the last time he came that hard, and that was saying something since Robb had become and expert in make him reach heights he never knew existed. Jon panted hard as he gently pushed Robb away from him.

“You play so dirty!” He laughed.

“Don’t act like you didn’t like it.” Robb said smugly. “Come on Jon. Say the word and I won’t go and we can see what other noises I can get you to make.” He said flirtatiously while washing his hands.

Jon put a hand on Robb’s shoulder and smiled softly. “I’m not letting you miss your mother’s birthday dinner.” He kissed him on the cheek. “No matter how much I would prefer continuing this game with you.”

Robb dramatically groaned. “Fine!” He said drying his hands. “But when I get home, we’re finishing what I started.”

Jon smirked as he handed Robb his suit jacket. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Robb put on his jacket and shared a short kiss with his lover.

“You better not watch the rest of Sex Education without me!” Robb warned.

“I wouldn’t dare!” Jon grinned.

Robb grabbed his car keys. “I’ll text you when I’m coming home, okay?” He said as he made his way to the front door.

“Cool, love you!”

“Love you too!” Robb called back as he left.

Jon smiled at the door and quickly went to shower as the wetness in his boxers had started to become uncomfortable.

***

Daenerys let a moan escape her mouth as she lowered herself onto Drogo. The both cursed to the Gods, gasping each other’s names. Daenerys rolled her hips as she lowed herself down to kiss the man. He really was beautiful and charming. In another life, maybe she’d let him in, maybe she’d let herself love him but her life wasn’t meant for that. Doesn’t mean she couldn’t indulge for a little while. She whipped as he took a firm grip of her ass and thrusted upwards into her.

“Yeah.” He growled. “You like that?” She clenched her eyes shut and nodded frantically. “I love how you feel around me, my moon.”

“Drogo, keep going! I’m almost there-“ She yelled out, not caring about who could hear her. Daenerys was lost in the moment and saw stars as she reached her climax. Drogo continued thrusting into her, become more wild and frantic in his rhythm, he soon let out a huge roar once he too reached his peak. Daenerys rolled off him and they laid there panting side by side. Neither could deny that the sex was great. It seems like the months of them playing cat and mouse with each other only made their times together much more thrilling. Drogo went to wrap an arm around the silver haired girl but she sprung off the bed.

“Oh come on!” He groaned.

She turned her head and raised an eyebrow before chuckling. “What?”

“The only time you stayed after sex was the first night you came here.” He stated, clearly annoyed. “By the way, you still haven’t told me why you jumped me that night.”

Dany let out a noise of amusement. “What am I staying for exactly Drogo?”

“I dunno… we could just hang out, watch a movie? I dunno! Something!”

“I don’t think that’s a very good idea…” She frowned as she put on her bra and panties. “What we have is… good.”

“Is it?” He said as he sat up. “Do you really think this cycle of causal sex is good?”

“Oh, suddenly you’re opposed to casual sex?” She said while biting back a laugh. “Are you trying to make me laugh.”

Drogo sighed as he pulled on his boxers and faced her again. “I _like_ you, Dany. I _really_ like you. I’ve never made that a secret.”

“You don’t know me.” Dany retorted.

“Because you don’t give me a chance.” He stepped to her and stroked her cheek. “I’d really like you to give me that chance.”

“You don’t want to get caught up in my chaotic life.” Dany muttered, Viserys would be furious to know that she wasn’t trying to entice him to the Targaryen schemes but she couldn’t. Drogo was a cocky asshole but… he was a nice guy overall and, he cared for her, even if he didn’t know what he was really getting himself into.

“Is this because you’re not over Jon?”

Daenerys recoiled and stepped back. “How did you know about Jon and I?”

“People talk.” He shrugged. “Plus, you two are really close, I always assumed something was going on.”

“Jon and I haven’t been a thing for over 2 years and we never will be again so no, he isn’t the reason I don’t want a relationship.” She snapped, she wanted an escape from her thoughts about her ex and here Drogo was, bringing him up. Just great.

“Then tell me what’s wrong? Let me help, let me be there…” He kissed her on the cheek and she froze briefly, she wanted to accept his offer, tell him everything but she came to her senses and pulled away.

“I should get going.” She said as she put on the rest of her clothes. “I’ve got some stuff I need to do.”

“Daenerys, please.”

“I’ll see you later.” She said before quickly leaving.

***

After Jon’s shower he checked his phone to see a few messages from Robb already. He grinned, he knew his boyfriend would eventually end up messaging him during his mother’s birthday dinner but he didn’t expect it to be so soon.

**Robb: 06:22pm**

_‘I’ve arrived!’_

_‘Miss you already Snowman!’_

_‘Love you x’_

**Jon: 06:35pm**

_‘You’re so cringe lol’_

**Robb: 06:37pm**

_‘Maybe so but you’re stuck with me’_

_‘:D’_

**Jon: 06:37pm**

_‘Wouldn’t have it any other way <3’_

**Robb: 06:38pm**

_‘ <3’_

_‘Arya and dad keep asking for you’_

**Jon: 06:39pm**

_‘Tell them I’ve got an essay to finish’_

_‘It’s not totally a lie, you should be finishing the essay too’_

**Robb: 06:40pm**

_’Shhhhh, we don’t speak of essays ;P’_

_‘Mum is glaring at me for being on my phone, I’ll message you later’_

_‘Love you Jon x’_

**Jon: 06:41pm**

_‘Love you too Robb x’_

Jon threw his phone onto his bed, he did feel bad he wasn’t showing up to the celebrations. He wanted to see his siblings again, he’d love to see his dad, he’d love to share smiles and laughs with Robb but, it wasn’t worth the stress of seeing Catelyn again. Since her outburst when Bran fell, Jon kept his distance. He only saw her a few more times when visiting Bran but he made sure they were never alone together and when she was in the same area he didn’t speak at all. He sometimes wished his quirk was invisibility so his presence wouldn’t aggravate her.

He got changed into his clothes and sighed deeply as he toyed with the idea of telling Robb about the abuse he’d suffered from his mother. Jon thought he owed it to him, Robb was so transparent with everything and didn’t hide any secrets from him so he felt bad that he just couldn’t tell him what had been happening. However, Jon knows that the truth would absolutely destroy Robb, he would be devastated and no doubt would blame himself. Robb wanted nothing more than to protect the ones he loved so if he knew that this was all going on right underneath his nose… he doesn’t know what Robb would do. Jon also wondered if it was his place to ruin Robb’s relationship with his mother? Yes, Catelyn had been awful to him but she was his siblings’ mother. He knew what it was like to not have a mother and although he didn’t let it show, it bummed him out. He longed to know something about his mother, hell even a picture would do but his father didn’t really give him any information other than telling him he had her strong will. Knowing how empty he felt living without a mother, he didn’t know how he felt about Robb fully disowning his.

He decided to take his mind off of his dilemma by working on his essay. He picked up his book on The Others. If there was one thing that could take his mind off his chaotic life, it’s theorising about The Others and what truly happened to them. He worked for a few hours and almost got to his word count of 4000 words when a knock at the door pulled Jon out of his thought. He tilted his head slightly, he wasn’t expecting anyone and Robb wasn’t due to be back at least two more hours. He made his way to the door and opened it. What he saw turned his stomach and made him want to lose his lunch.

“Hey Snow…” Theon stood at the door, his face battered and bleeding. His left eye was blackened, his clothes were torn in places and his arms were littered with cuts and bruises. “Can I… stay here for a while? I didn’t know where else to go.” Jon stopped staring and let Theon in. ”Is- is Robb here?”

“No, it’s his mum’s birthday, they’re having dinner right now, but he’ll be back in a few hours…” He ran to the kitchen. “Sit on the sofa, I’m gonna get the first aid kit.” He quickly grabbed the box that was on top of the refrigerator. He swiftly came back and immediately did what he could to tend to Theon’s cuts. He tried to clean his face and he saw Theon cringe in pain. “Sorry.” Jon said apologetically.

“Don’t worry.” Theon said quietly.

Once Jon had cleaned the cuts and was sure the blood wasn’t continuing to drip from them, he dabbed rubbing alcohol on some cotton wool. “Sorry about this. Its gonna sting a bit okay?” Theon hisses in pains as the wool made contact with his cuts. Jon stops and looks at him, clearly concerned. It was so weird that he was doing this for someone else rather than him doing it to himself or one of his friends doing it for him.

“It’s okay, Snow.” Theon reassures. “This isn’t my first time going through this.” He said with a small smile.

“What… what happened?”

“Erm… my dad…” Theon grumbled. “He caught me kissing another guy. Guess he wasn’t fond of his only living son being a pansexual whore, as well as a disappointment.” He shrugged.

“Oh Theon…”

“Don’t, I don’t need pity.”

“Theon, sympathy isn’t inherently a bad thing.” Jon sighed. “Let me get you an ice pack.” He said before walking back to the kitchen and shortly returning with the icepack, handing it to Theon.

“Thanks…” Theon said, taking it and placing it around his. “Sorry I’m being so short with you.”

“Don’t be.” Jon actually understood Theon’s standoffishness. He felt the same after Catelyn lost her temper with him. “I get you’re probably an emotional mess right now.”

“That’s an understatement, Snow” Theon chuckled. “I’m every type of mess… Robb has seen me at my worst probably.”

“Do you want me to message him-“

“No!” Theon said sharply. “I don’t… wanna be a burden.”

“Hey.” Jon rested a hand on Theon’s shoulder. “You aren’t a burden to me or Robb. You got that?”

Theon chuckled slightly. “It still feels weird us being nice to each other.”

“I know right?” Jon laughed. “Who would of thought we’d be able to have a conversation without throwing insults at each other?”

“It’s nice to be able to talk someone else… sometimes I feel like I bombard Robb with my issues.” Theon admitted.

“You know Robb really cares about you. He’ll always make time for you.”

“Yeah but… it’s complicated…” Theon sighed.

“How so?”

Theon made a face that showed that he was comfortable. “Uhh… I don’t think I should…”

“What?” Jon said folding his arms. “Think I’ll judge?”

Theon groans. “Fine, fine. I’m only telling you because you’re his brother and I know you’ll love him no matter who he is… Robb and I, well we had _a thing_.”

Jon internally huffed. He almost forgot about Robb and Theon’s three month fling. Sure he wasn’t mad at either of them about it anymore but it still stung a bit. “I know. He told me.”

“Of course he did.” Theon chuckled as he rolled his eyes. “I forget you two are thick as thieves. Well, since us hooking up, things have been a bit different. I’m not stupid, it definitely started for comfort. He just broke up with Margaery and he just seemed like an emotional wreck and it just… happened you know?”

“I get it.” Jon didn’t want to get it, but he did. Shit happens.

“It went on for a few months, I’ll spare you the details. I doubt you want to hear about your brother’s sex life, but we had fun.”

Jon tried his best not to laugh, he’d done more than hear about Robb’s sex life, he was Robb’s sex life.

“But… stupid me, I got my feelings involved. Something I never do but then again, I don’t think I’ve ever had sex with someone I actually cared about. I felt something and it felt like he did too.” Theon looked away from Jon. “When Robb stopped it, I thought it would be fine but things were different, we weren’t as casual as we use to be with each other. There always felt like there was something else there…”

“Theon…” Theon looked at Jon. “Do you love him?”

“I…” Theon sighed. “Is it that obvious?”

“I’ve had an idea for a while…”

“Please don’t tell him!” He pleaded. “He’s pretty much the first person to treat me like someone who mattered. I’ll tell him in my own time and when I’m not such a sorry case… if he wants to be with me, I don’t want it to be because of pity.”

 _‘Poor Theon.’_ Jon thought. He was pining, hard and Robb wasn’t going to reciprocate those feelings but he couldn’t exactly tell Theon that. Jon sent him a small smile. “I won’t say anything.”

“Thanks Snow.” Theon said smiling back. “You’re alright.”

Jon grinned. “Does that means we’re actually _good_ now?” He asked, still slightly cautious.

Theon hummed. “Yeah.” He smirked. “I guess we are.”

“Good. Then do you want anything to eat? I was thinking of making a curry.”

“Sounds good. Anything I can help you with?”

“You can cook?” Jon raised an eyebrow.

“I’m a man of many talents.” And there was Theon’s cocky grin, Jon knew he’d be okay for now.

“I’ll hold you to that. Come on then!” Jon led his former enemy to the kitchen and the two got to work on making something for them to eat. It took them about an hour before everything was fully made and they could tuck in to their food. As they sat down, ready to eat the door opened and in stepped Robb.

“Jon! I’m home-“ Robb tilted his head as he saw Jon and someone else sitting at the table. Theon turned his head and Robb audibly gasped, though Jon had helped, he still looked like he’d been in a serious fight. “Theon… what- are you okay-“

“Can Theon stay with us for a few days?” Jon asked calmly.

“Of course!” Robb blurted out. “Theon you can say as long as you need to.”

“Now guys… I don’t like to freeload, if I stay I can pay my way-“

“Shut up Theon.” Jon and Robb said at the same time.

“Theon, you’re our guest.” Robb said with a warm smile. “Don’t worry about anything like that.”

Theon groaned, he didn’t want to be as charity case but Jon and Robb were stubborn and most likely would accept any money he gave them. “Fine, fine. But I’m not staying for long.”

“Deal.” Robb said, he glanced at Jon before he went back into his room to change into something more comfortable and joining his brother and best friend. He had no idea what was going on but he had a feeling it was going to be a long night of explanations and emotions.

***

“I don’t want tea, I want whiskey!”

“Uncle Aemon, it’s too early for that!” Dany called from the kitchen.

“Fuck that! I’m old, not boring!” He shouted back. “Bring me the good stuff!”

Dany shook her head, how was a man so old still full of so much life. She couldn’t really deny him, she made him, and herself, a whiskey and coke. She vowed to herself they’d only have one. She knows that Uncle Aemon would convince her otherwise.

“Finally!” He said as Daenerys came back with their drinks. “I thought I was going to die of thirst in here.”

“Gods, when did you get so dramatic Uncle?”

“When you’ve lived as long as I do, you realise that all time is valuable. I can’t waste it on waiting for things!” He explained.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” She said with grin, passing him the drink.

“You better not be rolling your eyes young lady!” He warned

Daenerys shook her head in surprise, how the hell did he know that she did that? She often did wonder how blind the man really was.

“Anyway, it seems like you need this drink more than I do.” Aemon commented before taking a slip.

“Uh… why do you say that?”

“Your head has been all over the place, and your aura has been off… talk child, what’s wrong?” Aemon said, voice laced with concern.

“It’s nothing Uncle, just had a lot on my mind lately. Jon and I… well we aren’t talking.”

“You aren’t!?” He exclaimed, his voice rising in a way that wasn’t normal for him.

“Why is that so shocking to you?” Dany asked, raising a brow.

“Well, other than you two being the closest I’ve ever seen two people be,” He begun. “I actually thought it was the opposite.”

“… What do you mean?”

“Do I have to spell it out? I thought you two were fucking again.”

Dany choked on her drink. “Uncle!”

“What!? You think I didn’t hear you two when you were dating? You’re both not exactly quiet.” He said with a smirk.

“Gods above, stop talking!”

“Why? You have this sexed up energy on you. I know what it’s like!” Aemon laughed as Daenerys looked at him in horror.

“Uncle, I don’t want to hear you talking about sex! Please!” She would do anything to halt this conversation.

“Gods child, you think I don’t know about sex? I’ve been having it long before you were born!”

“Uncle, I will leave! Right now! I am not discussing my sex life with you. As far as you are concerned, I am a virgin.” Daenerys declared.

“And pigs fly dear.” He laughed. “But fine, why are you and Jon not talking?”

Daenerys took a bigger sip than usual. “Its complicated…”

“Try me.”

Daenerys bit her lip, she couldn’t tell her Uncle _everything_ but she was sure she could file this down.

“He… he lied to me Uncle.” She said sadly. “Everything was a lie. I was stupid to believe that someone could feel so strongly about me… stupid enough to believe I deserved to be loved. Stupid enough to believe I was good.”

“Bullshit!”

Daenerys' head turned to him in surprise.

“Now I don’t claim to know Jon Snow but that boy seems like good people.” He claimed. “I doubt he would lie to you for the five years he has known you and even if he did, you don’t him to let you know you are good.”

“Well am I?” She standing up from her seat. “Am I really good Uncle? What have I really done that shows I’m good?”

“Daenerys Targaryen, this sounds like something Viserys has fed into your brain. You don’t need to listen to his anger, you don’t need to take it on anymore.”

“But _I am_ angry, Uncle!” She shouted. “Our lives were torn from us! My father may have turned to the dark side and Rhaegar may have taken Lyanna Stark but what did the rest of us do Uncle? It’s not fair that they have been able to in luxury while we get the scraps! They are _fake_ heroes and they need to be give true justice.”

“That is not for us to decide young wyvern. We are not meant to be judge and jury in this!” Aemon argued.

“But it’s not fair!”

“Life isn’t fair, Dany. It’s shit, but we can’t live in the past. We must move forward with our lives. You have an opportunity to be a hero, to bring honour back to the Targaryen name. That’s how you can be the change.”

“You know what Uncle, I don’t need to hear this right now.” Dany downed the rest of her drink. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She grabbed her coat and left before her Uncle could protest.

Aemon sighed as he finished the rest of his drink. He couldn’t bare that his niece seemed to be falling down the path of anger and sadness that her brother was already on. He could only hope that Daenerys would realise that she was loved and deserved better.

***

Theon stayed with the Stark brothers for 4 days before he got tired of not being allowed to contribute so he decided to crash at Dacey’s for a while. He had actually been quite a pleasant guest, he helped cook, he joked around, played video games, made great banter. Jon was shocked to find that Theon wasn’t a bad guy at all. God’s they could have been friends for years if Theon wasn’t such a bully when they were kids. Jon was still sore about that, even if he was cautiously calling Theon a ‘friend’ now.

Jon and Robb were concerned for Theon as he left but he assured them he’d be fine, he was pretty use to jumping from place to place. They tried to convinced him to stay but it seems as though Theon was as stubborn as a Stark, once he made his mind out about something, he was going to stick to it. While they weren’t happy with Theon leaving, there was some relief. Although they agreed that Theon was a pretty great housemate, Jon and Robb had to once again act like brothers rather than lovers while he stayed and it was more than a trying experience. From not randomly kissing, to no nuzzling, to no hand holding. They couldn’t even share a bed and had to go to their own rooms. It was a hard for the two who had now grown accustomed to the little life they made together but, they couldn’t have another situation like the one with Daenerys. Robb couldn’t wait for the night time to come. He missed snuggling, kissing and cuddling in bed with Jon, he hoped that the night would be full of that and possibly sex, definitely sex. However, Jon sat up on his side of the bed with his glasses on, wearing his vest and boxer shorts, reading a book and ignoring Robb, even if he was just in some pyjama pants. Usually this and a look from Robb was enough for them to get the ball rolling but tonight, Jon was pretty closed off. Robb sighed, yawned, fidgeted and anything else that would get Jon’s attention but nothing. Robb got tired of trying to get Jon’s attention ‘subtly’ and rested his head on his boyfriends lap.

“Jon…” He whined. “Why are you ignoring me!?”

Jon said nothing, only looked down at the red-head and raised an eyebrow.

“It’s been so long since we shared a bed… I thought we’d be all over each other by now but you’re acting weird!” Robb pouted. They didn’t even have to have sex, even though it would be welcomed, he just wanted to be close.

Jon sighed and put his book and glasses on the desk next to the bed. “Sorry Robb… I’m not really in the mood, I’ve got some stuff on my mind…”

“Tell me.” Robb said calmly. “You’ve been acting strange since Theon stayed over. You can talk to me.”

“It’s stupid…” Jon mumbled.

“Remember when I though you was flirting with Satin? I’m sure it can’t be any more stupid than that.” Robb grinned. He grabbed Jon’s hand and kissed it softly. “Come on, we tell each other everything.”

“Fine, fine…” Jon grumbled, his free hand was now running through Robb’s hair. “Its about you and Theon.”

“Jon… believe me, it’s not a thing anymore. We’re just friends, I promise-“

“I know!” Jon cut in. “But…” Jon sighed and shook his head. “Look, I knew you weren’t a monk when we decided to be together. Hell, I was no virgin either. But the fact you shared your first time with another guy… with Theon… I guess, I’m kind of jealous, okay?”

“Aw, Jon. It doesn’t matter who I shared that with, your still the first person I slept with who I actually loved.” Robb smiled.  
  
“I know, I know, it shouldn’t matter. But it does to me, it isn’t the fact it was Theon. It could of been any of the guys you’ve had sex with. We weren’t able to share that together…. someone else was the one who experienced that first moment with you, Robb. Those nerves, the clumsiness. The stuff that’s so awkward but so amazing. It’s stupid, but it’s how I feel.”

Robb frowned at Jon. Jon wasn’t even looking him in the eye anymore, he thought he was being stupid but honestly, Robb could understand. There were times he wished that he and Jon just waited for each other. Forgot about everyone else they dated or slept with and just had their first time together. However, that wasn’t how life worked. Robb pondered for a while, it clearly troubled Jon and Theon living in there home for the past few days only brought those feelings forward.

“Come here you.” Robb smiled before rising up and kissing him. “I’m sorry I didn’t wait for you.” He kissed him again and manoeuvred so he was practically sitting on Jon’s lap. “However, there is something I can share with just you.” Jon made a confused face and Robb just grinned and whispered in his ear. “Fuck me.”

Jon flinched and blinked a few times. “What?” He said in disbelief.

“I would quite like you to fuck me, Jon Snow.” Robb smirked before giving Jon a short kiss again.

“But… we’ve never…”

“Don’t you want to?” Robb questioned.

“Of course I do! You never expressed any interested though so I just didn’t bring it up.” Jon said sheepishly.

“Well, it’s new for me. I’ve been a top with every guy I’ve been with, but you’re the only man I trust enough to do this with.” Robb confessed, intertwining their fingers. “I want to share this with you, Jon…”

Jon pressed their foreheads together and sighed blissfully. “I don’t want you to do this because you feel like you have to-“

“Shut up Jon.” Robb chuckled. “I’ve never felt forced with you, ever. You make me feel safe and I know that I can trust you.” He smiled and got one in return. “I want this, I want you.” He declared as wrapped around his arms around Jon and let himself be pulled into a deep kiss. He didn’t rush it, he wanted to take it slower. He was pretty nervous about this, he knew he wanted this, he wanted this for a while now but he didn’t want to mess this up for Jon. Jon seemed to sense Robb’s tenseness and pulled back.

“Relax.” Jon whispered. “I’ve got you, trust me.” He gently pushed Robb onto his back and crawled into the space between his legs and planted a kiss on his jawline.

“I do.” Robb smiled, he brings a hand to cup Jon’s cheek and the darker haired man leaned into the touch. “I love you.”

Jon grinned before diving into the crook of Robb’s neck. He was definitely going to mark him. They were usually careful of that to avoid questions but since it was reading week and they wouldn’t be going into university for a few more days, they could be more liberal with marking each others bodies. Robb arched his back into Jon, groaning with pleasure as Jon played with his nipples. He let out a sharp exhale when he grinned his hips into him. He could feel how hard he was through his boxers and he shivered in anticipation, knowing that would soon be inside of him. Jon quickly pulled away and pulled off his vest before forcefully kissing Robb. It was messy and Robb loved it, he forced them to roll over so he was above Jon, he smirked as his hand slid into Jon’s boxers and grabbed his cock.

“Looks like I’ve got you hot and bothered.” He said smugly.

“You always have me hot and bothered,” Jon said as his hand ran up Robb’s shirtless form. “So perfect, and all mine.”

“All yours.” Robb kissed him softly on the lips, freed Jon’s cock from his shorts and slowly began to plant kisses on his body, travelling downwards until his face was at Jon’s crotch. He teased him by licking up and down his length slowly through the material, causing Jon to wince in anticipation.

“Robb- please- do it!” Jon practically begged, Robb enjoyed seeing Jon’s face twist in pleasure as he finally freed his dick and took it all in his mouth, coating his length with his set drawing noises out of Jon that were sweet music to Robb. Jon’s hands grabbed Robb’s head in place as he thrusted upwards into his mouth. Robb did his best not to gag but whenever Jon thrusted his whole cock into Robb’s mouth he couldn’t help it. It wasn’t long before Jon pulled Robb back up for a messy kiss, changing their positions again and then removing his pyjama pants, finally getting Robb naked. Jon quickly grabbed the lube they kept in the desk drawer next to their bed and coated his fingers with it before placing a finger at Robb’s hole. He felt his lover tense again and he kissed his lips softly. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Robb assured. “Just… go slow, okay?”

“I’ll be gentle.” He promised as he finally breached Robb with his finger causing a hitched breath to come from Robb. Jon kept his promise and was quite gentle with him, kissing him whenever he looked even slightly uncomfortable and being very generous with the amount of lube they’d be using, but it wasn’t long before uncomfortably turning into pleasure and Jon added more fingers into the mix once his brother started to adjust. Once Jon had three fingers inside of Robb, he began to suck Robb off as he fucked him with his fingers. Robb didn’t know what to do, the pleasure was overwhelming him. He was getting impatient, he needed Jon inside him now.

“Jon.” He rasped. “I need you… please.”

“Don’t worry, Robb.” He said as he lubed up his cock and took his place between Robb’s legs. “I’ll take care of you.”

He kissed Robb softly, catching his moan as he slowly pushed into him.

“Fuck!” Robb cursed against Jon’s lips. He clenched his eyes shut as Jon slowly entered in every inch. Once Jon was fully inside, he didn’t move, he allowed Robb to adjust to him. Robb briefly thought of their first time in Riverlands Park. How Jon was able to do this with no lube he would never know because he was sure he wouldn’t be able to do this without it. His hand curled around the back of Jon’s neck and he pulled him down for another kiss. “Move.”

Jon backed out slowly and pushed back in, keeping his thrusts tame, not trying to overwhelm Robb before he was ready but Robb seemed to be in a state of empyrean. He cursed, he moaned, he groaned, he called for the Gods, he called for Jon, he begged for more and Jon was more than happy to give him is wish, grabbing Robb’s legs, wrapping them around his waist and thrusting harder. He grinned into Robb while making sure his lips were always on some part of Robb’s skin. Robb let out a moan of pure bliss as Jon hit is prostate, he never knew this would have felt so amazing, he briefly damned himself for not asking Jon to try this earlier. Jon’s cock kept hitting that spot and Robb didn’t know how long he would last, he was reaching his peak, he was cursing uncontrollable and with a loud roar he came untouched. Jon wasn’t far behind him as with a few more wild thrusts he spilled inside of Robb. Calling out his name as he did. The two stayed together for a while, panting and trading a few kisses before Jon finally pulled his softening cock out of Robb before rolling next to him, still trying to regain his breath.

“Fuck.” Robb said between breaths. “If that’s how you fuck… no wonder why your exes still talk to you after the break up.”

Jon grabbed a pillow and playfully hit him with it. “You’re a fucking moron, you know that?”

Robb laughed. “What!? I’m being serious! That was amazing, Jon. Fuck, why have we waited so long to try that!?”

“You never asked.” He said before kissing Robb on the cheek. “Thought it wasn’t your thing, didn’t wanna pressure you.”

“You still could of asked.” He said, grabbing the wet wipes they kept on Robb’s side of the bed and cleaning himself and Jon up. “I’m always up to try something, especially if it’s something you’re interested in.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Jon grinned as he snuggled up close to Robb.

“If you’re thinking of trying to convince me to go skydiving, then it’s not gonna work.” Robb remarked, as he wrapped his arms around Jon’s waist, making him the little spoon.

“Spoil sport.” Jon pouted. “Hey Robb?”

Robb hummed a response, sleep slowing starting to take over him.

“Thanks for sharing this with me.” He said, relaxing in Robb’s arms.

Robb didn’t respond with words, he kissed Jon’s shoulder and held him a little tighter before finally falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you guys thought this would be a Top!Robb/Bottom!Jon story! Well no! Our boys are Verse in this story, well more Verse Top in Robb's case. It was fun to change up their sex scene, I was originally dreading writing this since I find sex scenes pretty hard to write but once I got into it, I think it went pretty well!
> 
> Also we have Dany spiralling downwards... yeah this is gonna be a theme for a while...
> 
> However, I think my favourite part to write was the class interaction need to get some more of that in here.
> 
> The next chapter is... an emotional one. I'm sorry in advance.
> 
> Until next time! Comment, bookmark and give kudos if you wish!


	26. Burning Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been over a month since the last update and I'm so sorry guys! Remember when I could get 3+ chapters out in a month? (Lol) Honestly, I have nothing to blame except writers block. I just couldn't figure out how I wanted this chapter to go and I'm still not 100% with it but it's here! And to make up for how long you've had to wait, it's a long one! 
> 
> Also I hope you all are staying safe with this coronavirus mess that's happening. Stay inside if you can please!
> 
> Enjoy the last chapter in the Revelations Arc!

Robb’s eyelids fluttered open. He was still happy that he was sharing a bed with Jon again, who was breathing lightly on his side. Robb still felt a slight ache from their activities the night before, he recalled how nervous he really was to allow Jon in like that but he didn’t regret it in the slightest. He wanted to share this with Jon and only him. That was apart of him that no one else would have and he hoped that Jon realised how special that was to him. He smiled as he looked over Jon’s sleeping form. He really did feel like the luckiest man in the world laying next to him, he moved close enough kiss Jon on the cheek.

The man stirred slightly but didn’t wake and Robb continued kissing slowing going under the covers and he kissed Jon’s chest, down to his abs, to his thighs and took his semi hard cock into his mouth. He sucked him slowly, take every inch into his mouth, feeling Jon grow and get harder in his mouth. Robb heard a groan and felt Jon’s hand run through his hair. He came off of his cock with a pop and kissed back up his body till he was face to face with the now awake Jon.

Instead of greeting each other the words the two fell into a messy kiss. Robb reached for the bottle of lube they kept on the desk and tried his best to coat his fingers without parting from Jon’s lips. Once his fingers were coated enough, he pushed them into Jon which made the curly haired man sharply exhale. He peppered Jon’s jaw with kisses as he released soft moans of pleasure, whispering Robb’s name as if it were the only word he knew. He truly became a mess when Robb pushed his length inside him. Slowly thrusting in till he bottomed out and Jon whimpered. Jon’s blunt nails dug into Robb’s back as he kept slowly taking him apart, he loved it when they took it slow. When Robb’s hips would slowly pump in and out of Jon tenderly that he couldn’t help but whine. Robb’s hands on his body managed to be strong and gentle as they caressed him and his lips never left his. Jon slunk his hand down to his own cock that was covered in pre-cum and stroked himself. He could tell Robb was getting closer to the edge as his thrusts became more intense and hard. Robb grabbed onto the headboard and begun to pound Jon, his hips snapped against him and Jon released an endless amount of curse words as Robb relentlessly thrusted into him again, and again, and again till they both screamed out the other’s name while releasing violently. The two panted for a while, trying to get their breath back before Robb pressed his lips to Jon’s again and grinned at him.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning to you.” Jon chuckled. “What did I do to deserve that performance?” He asked before interlocking their hands and kissing along Robb’s jawline.

“Well, I thought it was necessary after what you did to me last night.”

“Wow, if I knew topping you would lead to morning sex like that, I would have asked to do it earlier.” He smirked.

Robb finally rolled off him and Jon pressed to his side, slinging an arm around his torso as Robb’s arm curled around his shoulder. “It really was amazing last night. I didn’t know what to expect but I liked it.”

“Good.” Jon smiled as he snuggled closer. “I still can’t believe you’d never done it that way.”

“Hey, it’s pretty scary.”

“I get that but how many guys had you slept with before me?”

“Erm… maybe 5?”

“And you never even tried? Not that I’m complaining.” Jon slightly shrugged.

“I think it takes a lot of trust, you know? Other than Theon, the other guys weren’t regular hookups, just some random one night stands I brought home.”

“Brought home?” Jon said, surprised. “You brought guys home? Do any of our family know you like men as well?” Jon asked, he actually was shocked this topic hadn’t come up before.

“It’s not something I’ve out rightly said but they’ve all seen guys come out of my room at strange hours. So either they know and are staying quiet or they are really in denial.” They both laughed and Robb place a quick kiss to Jon’s hairline. “I’m gonna hit the shower. I’m meeting up with a friend this morning but I’ll be back before we need to head put to The Stag’s tribute, okay?”

“Yeah that’s cool. Don’t be late!” Jon warned.

“I won’t!” Robb grinned before kissing him on more time and shuffling out of their bed.

***

Cersei dropped to her sofa, exhausted already. Ever since Robert died her life moved at such a fast pace that she didn’t remember the last time her mind stopped running. Planning the funeral, making statements, news appearances and still doing hero work, it was beginning to take its toll. However, it was doing wonders for her hero career, the public warmed to the grieving widow of The Stag act she had to put on and her approval ratings were higher than they’d ever been! Who knew there would be a blessing in the big oaf’s death!? For Cersei there was no love lost between her and her deceased husband, in fact she was glad the man was gone. She wondered if that made her a monster, was it strange that she didn’t have much compassion for a man who’s beaten her, berated her, cheated on her and never loved her, not even platonically? She tried not to bother herself with those thoughts, she had so much more important things to worry about. They had finally finished the statue they had made in honour of The Stag and had to be at the unveiling this afternoon, Robert was becoming more of a help to her and her career dead rather than alive. The door bell rung and Cersei sprung to open it only to be greeted by her brother, Jaime who seemed to be scowling at her. This was a look she was familiar with and she was also used to changing that expression. “Jaime! To what do I owe the pleasure?” She said with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes as she stepped to the side to allow him to step in.

“Well, I rarely see you in person nowadays, you seem to be everywhere except where is actually important.” He snarked as he walked into the kitchen area.

“Now that’s not fair, look I’m sorry I cancelled our dinner plans but you have to realise that I’m a very busy woman with everything going on right now.” She said folding her arms.

“How narcissistic of you. This isn’t about our dinner Cersei, if you think after years of doing this I’m not used to our plans changing then Gods you’re even more self absorbed than I thought.”

“Wow, so many insults today.” She leaned into the doorway. “What’s brought all this on then? Come on.”

“Why haven’t you gone to see Tyrion?” He asked as he swiftly stepped into her space.

“Like I said, I’m a busy woman-“

“If that was me lying there, would you have seen me?”

Cersei’s mouth clamped shut and Jaime’s green eyes bored into her.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“Why does this matter to you so much!?” She groaned in frustration.

“He’s our _brother_!”

“And as you know, I don’t do _normal_ relationships with my brothers.” She sneered, rolling her eyes as she made her way back to the living room. “Why should I be scrambling to him because he got banged up by some villains? We’re heroes, it’s what we do. We’ve all been in the hospital due to villain attacks.”

“He almost died, Cersei. No matter what you think of him, he is our blood. You could at least fake some concern, you seem to have no problem doing that for your husband.”

“Now you know that is different.” She snapped. “How would I look to not only the world but my children if I acted like nothing happened?”

“Whatever. I didn’t come here to argue, I can with some information about the U.S.J incident.” He said as he sat on the sofa opposite his twin. “Tyrion has started talking to the police and the government. That group of villains had a beast that could take down Robert, no matter how rusty he got, something being able to tank his special move is… concerning.”

“Whatever it is, it’s not unbeatable. Ned Stark proved that.” She said checking her nails, nonchalantly.

“That wasn’t the interesting part of what Tyrion said. Those villains had the class schedules, they knew who would be teaching that particular class”

“It doesn’t take a rocket science to work that out Jaime.”

“Cersei!” He growled. “Stop being an ass for a moment and thing about this. No villain would dare enter King’s Landing for a schedule, the place is littered with heroes and wannabe heroes. It’s a death wish, so that means someone in the school must have gave it to them.”

“You think there’s a mole in King’s Landing.” Cersei raised a brow.

“Either in, or connected to King’s Landing.” He narrowed his eyes at her.

“You think it was me?”

“Was it?” He asked, leaning back into the sofa.

“You can’t be serious.” Cersei chuckled.

“I know you Cersei, and when you finally snap, you snap. Those villains were there to kill Robert and only showed up because they had been told he would be there.”

“I may be a bitch to the heart but I wanted to make Robert suffer by my own hands, besides why would I endanger our son like that? They may have been there to kill Robert but those villains attacked the kids too.” She reminded him. “Besides, how do I know it wasn’t you?”

“Do you really believe that?”

“I don’t know. Men tend to do crazy things when the things they love are in a less than ideal situation, you have told Robert you would kill him quite a few times.”

“If I wanted Robert dead, I could have done that anytime.” Jaime scoffed. “And I wouldn’t do that to those kids.”

“Actually dear Jaime, a few months back I seem to recall us causing Bran Stark to fall from one of the top windows in King’s Landing, so yes. You would do something like that to kids.”

“Low blow.” He stated blankly.

“Said the man who accused me of working with villains in my own home.” She shot back. “Besides, why are we assuming just each other? Rogue heroes aren’t uncommon? And one of those kids could be spies. They allowed a Targaryen back in so I’d look to them first.”

The two twins stared at each other waiting to see who would back down, not wanting to be in this stalemate forever, she stood and moved over to the sofa he was seated on. “I do hate it when we argue…” She said, grabbing his hand. “I won’t lie, I don’t care that Robert is gone, in fact I’m glad he managed to disappear from my life in a way that doesn’t damage my career.” She slowly guided his hand up her skirt. “However, I’m also glad I don’t have to share a bed with a man who isn’t you.” She leaned in closer to him and covered his neck with kisses. “No more of him trying to have his drunken way with me even after I’ve said no. No more me just trying to imagine it was you in every moment I had to be with him. No more. It’s just us now Jaime.” She out a sharp gasp as he felt his fingers enter her. She whimpered as they were thrusted in and out. “This is a blessing in disguise,” she breathed out. “I’m all yours now.”

Jaime pulled his fingers out of her and scrambled to pull his trousers and boxers down as Cersei lifted her skirt and pulled off her panties. She spread her legs and allowed him to aggressively pushed his length into her. “All mine.” He grunted into her ear. “All mine.”

Cersei begged for more, begged for Jaime to fuck her till she couldn’t take it anymore. She believed he truly worked magic with his cock. Every time it was inside her she would forget the outside world and be totally lost in Jaime’s spell. She forcefully kissed him and he kept grinding into her. Cersei was in heaven, this is what she wanted and now that Robert was gone, she wasn’t going to let anything get in the way of what she wanted.

***

“Are you really making me out to be the paranoid one, Ned?”

“I didn’t say that! But we still have to treat this with caution.”

“Ned, someone tried to kill our son in his hospital bed, I will not be calm until I find out who did this!” Catelyn shouted. “Bran being attacked at the hospital proves that his fall was no accident, someone did that to him. Someone actively hurt our little boy.”

“I know, I know.” Ned sighed while buttoning up his shirt. “But the weapon is still with the police. There is nothing we can do Cat, not until they’ve completed their investigation.”

“Well, there is something we could do…” She said slowly before pulling her phone out of her purse. “I… may have taken a few pictures of the weapon before the police had taken it away.”

“Cat! No, you know the police hate it when heroes get involved in their investigation, we don’t want to start stepping on their toes-“

“I don’t care, Ned. I care about bringing whoever hurt Bran to justice.”

“You think I don’t?! I want to personally deal with whoever did this to my son but we are public figures Cat. We need to be careful with how we deal with this.” Ned groaned, these last few months had been rough and it wasn’t looking like it was going to get any easier. “What did you plan to do with these pictures?”

“Baelish.”

“Oh, give me a fucking break!” He groaned while adjusting his tie.

“Ned!”

“That guy is not to be trusted, he knows nothing of honour.”

“He’s a dear childhood friend of mine, he’s never failed to help me when I’ve needed it.” She claims.

“Yeah, because you practically make that tiny man drool with lust.” Ned bristled.

“Now you’re being ridiculous. He had a teenage crush on me, Ned. We were children!”

“He still looks at you like you’re a piece of meat and I don’t like it.” Ned grunted.

“He’s married to my sister!”

“And that makes him even creepier!” Ned claimed, buttoning up his suit jacket. “It’s obvious he did that because he can’t have you. He’s a slimy man, Cat.”

“He’s also one of the best equipment makers for heroes in the whole of London. Ned, he’d be able to narrow down who could have a weapon like this and get us one step closer to the justice that Bran deserves. If there was another person we knew, I would try them but Petyr is our best chance.”

Ned sighed. “Do you really think he can help us? Seriously Cat, is he the only one you can really think of?”

“His knowledge in weaponry is unmatched, he is the best man for the job. If he can’t help us, I’ll drop this. I promise.”

“Fine…” He said, defeated. “But not today, today is about Robert. If we’re going to do this we need to be careful, got it?”

Catelyn nodded, it may not be in the manner she wanted but she’d got what she wanted. Whoever did this to Bran would soon be discovered and once she got her hands on them, they would regret the day they dared to touch her special boy.

***

It was still hard for Jon to believe The Stag was gone. He was the symbol of peace, the record holder for most consecutive years in the number one hero spot. Someone like that being killed the way he was just felt… wrong. He still the scene in his head, The Stag’s blood pouring out from his sides, his screams of pain. Jon shivered at the memory. The only thing more haunting than that were The Stag’s last moments. He was calling him Lyanna and apologising. Jon knew Lyanna was the name of his aunt who Robert tried to save from The Inferno but he was too late. His dad once said that he had her eyes but other than that, his father rarely ever spoke about Lyanna. It was a touchy subject so everyone just left it alone. However, Robert looked so elated to see her again despite his wounds, even if it wasn’t actually her. Jon thought about telling his father about the ordeal but decided against it in the end. There was no point in bringing up old wounds so he decided to spare everyone’s feelings. He mindlessly hummed a song while he ironed Robb’s maroon shirt for The Stag’s tribute this afternoon when his phone rang.

“Hello?” He answered before really looking at who was calling him.

“Jon! My boy! How are you?” His father asked.

“Hey Dad, I’m okay. I’m just getting some clothes ready for the tribute today.”

“Ah, so you are coming today. I was worried you were going to miss this event too…”

Jon winced slightly. Robb let him know that his dad missed his presence at Catelyn’s birthday dinner but Gods, he had to know that his presence wouldn’t have been welcomed at all. His father may not have known what was really going on but Catelyn had barely tolerated his existence for all of his life.

“Yeah, sorry Dad…”

“I get it, Jon. I do. I know Catelyn’s treatment of you is-” Ned said.

“Dad please,” Jon sighed. “I don’t want to do this over the phone.”

“You never want to talk about this at all, Jon.” Ned groaned. “Every time I try to, you push me away. I know I haven’t dealt with this in the best way but I want to try!”

“It’s a little late for that now.” Jon rolled his eyes. “I’m 18 and I no longer live at home, is there any need to bring up how your wife treats me?”

“Jon-“

“No Dad!” Jon growled. “I’m not talking about this just to make you feel better about yourself. Your wife treated me awfully and you did the bare minimum to stop it. It’s over, I’m done, I’m over it.”

“You’re clearly not…” Jon heard Ned let out a large exhale on the other side. “I want you to be happy, Jon just like I want all my children to be happy. This stops you from doing things with you family so it’s effecting you. I feel like you’re not telling me something, you can talk to me.”

Jon bit his lip. Should he tell him? Was this a good time? Was there ever going to be a good time to tell someone this? Was Jon even ready to hear himself say the truth.

“I have so many regrets with you Jon. At the dinner, Robb saw his ex. He looked so happy, as they caught up. I want that happiness for you too-“

“Wait, what? Robb saw who?” Jon asked, his tone totally changing.

“Didn’t he tell you? I assumed he would, Talisa I think her name was? You remember how distraught when she left the city. I think they’re meeting up this morning?”

“Oh.” Jon doesn’t remember the rest of the conversation with his father. His mind was too occupied on what his dad. Let slip. Robb saw Talisa, Robb was currently with Talisa, _Robb had hid this from him._ Fuck, this was happening, it was finally happening. He made a poor excuse to get off the phone and sat on the sofa trying to not break into fits of sobs.

***

Robb was thankful that the canteen in King’s Landing University was still open. Why was he even doing this? Talisa wasn’t even apart of his life anymore, nor did he really want her to be. He had Jon and he was more than happy with the life they had. But Talisa randomly leaving the city and breaking up with him through text then changing her number really messed him up. They had a pretty good relationship since they were friends first. Her leaving like she did fucked up what they had as a couple _and_ as friends.

When he saw her at the restaurant on his mother’s birthday, he smiled and did his normal confident Robb act, but she knew him well enough to know that it was fake. She knew she could just appear in his life again and act as if nothing had happened. She promised she’d explain everything so they’d organise this morning meet up.

He frowned as he thought of Jon. He hated that he didn’t tell him. Jon always worried about their relationship, for some reason he thought Robb would leave him for the easy option of getting with some girl and having what Jon thought were the perfect life. Once he and Jon crossed the line and decided to be together, there was no turning back, he didn’t want the easy life of a wife and kids, he wanted Jon. He decided not to tell him to stop Jon’s worries but maybe that wasn’t the best idea. He vowed that he would tell Jon everything once he got back home.

He looked up from his coffee cup and saw that Talisa was walking up to him, he took a deep breath and readied himself.

“Hey Talisa.”  
  
  
***

Coffee was one of the finer things in Loras’ life. Coffee wasn’t like his grandma, pressuring him to push past him limits and putting him down when he didn’t reach those mountain high expectations. Coffee wasn’t like his older, too good brother, managing to make him feel inadequate just by existing. The man managed to be the number 4 hero despite being disabled, how was Loras meant to live up to that? Coffee wasn’t like his younger sister, who despite doing just as well as him in school managed to outshine him. She also managed to have every hot guy eating out of the palm of her hands which was more than frustrating since Loras couldn’t seem to keep anyone after the third date. Coffee wasn’t like Olyvar, the last guy who Loras was dating, who decided they’d be ‘better off friends’ after they’d slept together. Loras promptly told him, he was an asshole and blocked him on everything.

 _‘I hate men.’_ He thought as he nursed his coffee, Gods he was glad he found a quiet coffee shop where people either didn’t recognise him or care who he was. It wasn’t just the coffee, these alone times gave him the space needed to think. Where was he going wrong? He was a nice guy, sure he was full of witty comebacks but he was still nice. He knew he was handsome, pulling the guys was never a problem, heck even girls wanted him which he appreciated but it was a firm _’no thanks’_ from him. He had interesting conversation, at least he thought so anyway. What was not like? Sure he was stuck in the closet and that wasn’t ideal for most guys but did that really have to spell the end for things? He pondered what he could do to make his loved e life less tragic when his table shifted and his coffee spilled over the floor. He turned quickly to see who caused the death of his drink when he was met by a pair of bluish green eyes that made him tense up immediately.

“Dear Gods, I am so sorry!” The man said as he grabbed some nearby napkins and tried to clean up as much as he could. “My head was somewhere else, I should have been looking where I was going.”

“Its fine!” Loras sneaked out. He was having an internal crisis, he did not expect to seeing The Stag’s brother today. He cut his hair and somehow it made him even more of a dreamboat, it wasn’t fair.

“Hey, I recognise you!” He said with a small smile. “Loras? Evergreen’s grandson? Class 1-A right?”

“Yeah, that’s me.” He said shyly. “Hi Temblor.”

“Please! Don’t call me that, outside of hero work, I prefer Renly.” He chuckled. “Just makes me feel like more of an actual person you know?”

“I get it.” Loras nodded as he tried not to gaze into the man’s eyes.

“Please let me get you another coffee? I’ll feel really bad if I don’t.”

“You don’t have too, honestly.”  
  
“I want to.” Loras didn’t even try going against that smile and just nodded. “What’s your poison?”

“Caramel cappuccino.”

Really quirked a brow. “Great minds.” He grinned as he went to the counter to order.

Loras wondered if this was a gift or a punishment. How could someone be so perfect. He tried to calm himself down, this would never be a thing! Renly was a teacher at his university.

_’Stranger things have happened.’_

Seven years older.

_‘Yeah, when has that ever stopped me?’_

Super attractive.

_’I want him even more.’_

And straight.

_‘Okay, that may be a problem.’_

He sighed, he could dream, it wouldn’t hurt anyone but himself. He was drawn right back into Renly as he placed a new cup of coffee infant of him and sat in the seat opposite.“So what brings you here?” He asked. “I thought reading week was a time for partying for you students not quiet coffee shops?”

Loras scoffed. “You’re a teacher.”

“I’m also not boring.” He smirked. “If you want a lecture on why students should spend reading week planning for next term’s classes, talk to my brother Stannis.”

Loras chuckled. “Well, no one is throwing any parties under the current circumstances.” He said thoughtlessly.

“Ah, I see…”

“Fuck! I’m sorry!” Loras piped up realising what he just said. “That was so insensitive-“

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” He assured.

“Are you okay? I know every time my brother goes out there I worry something may happen…”

“I think I’m still in shock, I looked up to Robert most of my life. Hell, I want to be him for half of it. He seemed untouchable and for him to be gone… it’s weird.” His hands curled into fists. “He was so reckless, diving in head first. I just wish he thought about things more.” He growled slightly. “I feel bad but I’m mad at him, I’m mad that he got himself killed like that. Fuck, I’m such an awful person for that.”

Before he knew what he was doing, Loras reached out and grabbed Renly’s hand. “Hey, you’re not an awful person.” He said calmly. “We all respond to the death of a loved one differently. Your feelings, no matter what they are, are valid okay?” He said softly.

“Yeah… thanks.” Renly nodded.

His eyes were sad, he must be going through hell. The Stag didn’t just leave behind the public and fans that loved him. He was also leaving behind his family. Loras suddenly noticed Renly was staring at their two hands. Loras pulled back, trying to make it seem as natural as possible. “You’ll be okay.” He said filling the silence. “It’s going to suck, but you’ll be okay.”

That seems to bring the smile back to the man’s face as he let out a small laugh. “Such great commentary from the next generation.” He teased.

“Oh, ha, ha. Nice joke old timer.” Loras said rolling his eyes taking a gulp of his drink.

“Well, you know why I’m here, sulking.” He let out an amused huff. “Your turn.”

“I guess the same, trying to figure out the mess that is my life.”

“Mess? You’re a first year at the world’s most prestigious hero university and one of the members of the second most renown hero family in the world.” Renly stated as he raised an eyebrow.

“And look how well that went, I got shown up, beaten up and attacked by villains.” Loras sighed.

“Hey, I heard you were one of the people that helped a student escape to get some help?”

“Yeah I guess, I still keep getting overshadowed.” He rolled his eyes. “It’s hard to be in a class with Robb Stark. He’s a good friend but fuck he’s infuriating to compete with.”

“You shouldn’t worry about that.”

“Yeah, says the top 20 hero. I’ve got my grandma breathing down my neck to be better.”

“I’ve worked with Evergreen for a few years now, she loves you and Margaery a lot.”

“She’d love me more if I was more like Robb Stark,” Loras huffed. “You’re Temblor, you don’t realise what it’s like to be an upcoming hero and your best always being outshone.”

“You think I don’t know a thing or two about being overshadowed?” He asked with a raising an eyebrow before sipping his drink. “I am the youngest brother of The Stag, the man who was the number one hero for 17 years. That man creates a shadow even when he’s not around. My other brother is the number five hero, Impact. While not as liked as Robert, he is very respected. I’ve had two looming shadows over me for the whole of my life. It use to get me really down but one day I realised, I was getting no where trying to compete with them, I had to be my own man and be the best me, I could be.” He said with another dashing smile. Gods, Loras could watch this man smile for days. He smiled back, unable to help himself be drawn it.

“Maybe you’re right.” He says with a playful roll of his eyes. “If it’s any consolation, you were always my favourite hero.” It wasn’t a lie, Renly was strong, courageous and spoke of helping people with such sincerity. Him being one the finest specimens of a man Loras had ever seen was just a plus.

Renly gave an over dramatic bow then shot him a playful wink and Loras feels himself melt. “Oh, is that the time?” The dark haired man said. “Shit, I’ve really got to be somewhere. They’re unveiling a statue in honour of Robert and they want me there early.” He said before downing the remains of his coffee and standing up. “Sorry to end this so abruptly! It was really nice talking to you, Loras.”

“Yeah you too…” He smiled to try and hide his disappointment. “Maybe we could do this again.” He tried to be as nonchalant as possible.

“Well, I my schedule is _so_ full right now.” He smirked. “But maybe I can fit you in.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Loras snickered. “Go on old timer!”

Renly laughed as he gave a small wave and left the shop. Loras let a sharp breath out. Did that just happen? He pinched himself and a quiet hiss of pain passed his lips. Yep, that just happened.

***

The silence was ringing in Jon’s ears. He had been trying to stay calm for the last 2 hours to no avail. Robb was out with Talisa. Talisa, his _gorgeous_ ex who he always had a great connection with. Robb hadn’t even told him, he said he was seeing _a friend_ , yeah right! Jon cursed himself, he should have known this would happen. Everything was too good to be true, there was no way Robb would chose him over the normal life he deserved, but damn. He could of at least let him down easy, sneaking around just made it hurt more. As soon as they saw Talisa in the medical room after their first hero training he knew the would happen at some point, Robb looked so bewildered when he saw her, he still had so many questions, she had pretty much left town with little to no explanation and Robb was more than hurt. Seeing her again must have reignited everything he felt. Robb deserved to be happy, he deserved something easy, he deserved a family.

_It still hurt._

The door to their home opened and Robb walked in with an exasperated sigh. Jon didn’t turn towards him, he remained staring at the ceiling as he laid on the sofa. Not even the barking from Ghost and Grey Wind pulled him out of his thoughts. Robb and him were over, they were done. Would they go back to acting like brothers, could they even do that?

“Jon!?”

Jon flashed back to reality and looked at Robb. He looked tired, those blue eyes held sadness in them. Guess breaking this off would be hard for him too. Robb loved him, he wasn’t worried about that anymore but no matter what Robb said to him, he always thought there was a timer on their relationship.

“Are you okay? You’re literally ignoring me…” Robb frowned. Jon sighed, shook his head and walked to the kitchen without a word which startled Robb. “Jon? Jon!? What’s wrong!?” Jon made his way to the sink and slapped some water on his face. “Jon? What’s going on?” Jon turned to face him and groaned.

“I’m not mad at you, Robb.”

Robb tilted his head. “Okay…?”

“In fact I get it, you deserve that perfect life, but damn Robb. You could of told me.”

“Jon, I have no idea what you’re-“

“I know you met up with Talisa today.”

“Oh.” Robb grimaced slightly. “Look Jon-“

“No Robb, it’s fine. Talisa is great, you guys have always had a spark. Everyone knows it, I hope she gives you the life you deserve.” Jon looked away again.

Robb raised a brow. “Jon, what on earth-“

“And if you want me to keep my distance from you to make things… easier. I’ll do it, you know I just want you to be happy and-“

“Jon!” Robb cut in, laughing like he’d heard the greatest joke in the world. “You’ve gone from zero to a hundred really quickly, it’s not what you think.” He grabbed Jon’s hand. “I promise, come sit with me and I’ll explain everything, okay?”

Jon looked into Robb’s eyes, he seemed sincere and his smile was so soft. He sighed and let the red-head lead him back to the sofa.

“First of all, I’m sorry.” Robb held Jon’s hands firmly. “I should have been transparent with you and told you I was going to see Talisa. I thought you’d end up overthinking but I guess this wouldn’t be happening if I just said…” He brought hands to his lips and kissed them. “I love you, and I only want you. No matter what I shared with anyone else before us, my feelings about us will never change, got that?”

“So you aren’t ending it?”

“Not in this lifetime, you’re stuck with me.” Robb smiled. “But, I did need to ask Talisa a few questions, her breaking it off with me randomly then leaving town on the same day and never speaking to me… I just wanted to know what happened. I did like her, she wasn’t just my girlfriend but one of my closest friends. Her disappearing was pretty traumatic for me…” Jon leaned in, waiting for Robb to finish. “She was forced to leave Jon, and it was my fault.” Robb hung his head low. “She… Talisa was pregnant.”

Jon inhaled sharply. “What!?”

“We used protection! I promise, I was young but not that stupid! But maybe the condom ripped? I don’t know.” He sighed. “Her parents found out before she could even tell me and they forced her to get rid of it… I guess they decided she’d be best away from me so they moved up north.”

Jon hugged Robb and held him tight. “Oh Robb.”

“They said that I was ruining her chances at a good life, Jon.” Robb sounded as if he was on the verge of tears. “Maybe it was true but fuck, I never even got a chance to make it right”

“Robb, you didn’t ruin anyone’s life.” He kissed him on the cheek and pulled back to get a good look at his face. “These things are common.”

Robb sighed. “I was never even told… we were never given an option in this. If we decided to keep it, the child would be three right now.” Robb groaned. “I’m not saying that we would have kept it. Gods, we were just 15, a baby would have been a bad idea. but… I dunno, it still hurts hearing this. She had to deal with that by herself, but I was mad at her for leaving I just-“

Jon wrapped his arms around Robb’s waist and pulled him close, embracing him and allowing Robb let his tears fall has he held Jon tighter and snuggled close to him. Jon felt awful, he thought Robb was cheating on him but instead he was dealing with this. They didn’t talk about it often since being together, but Jon knew Robb wanted kids in his future, he adored them and would always speak about having a family when they were growing up, this was a big deal for him.

“Hey Robb?”

“Hm?” Robb responded.

“You’ll be an amazing father, you know that right?” Jon smiled.

Robb shot him back a small smile and kissed him on the lips. “Thanks babe, I know you will too.”

An air of silence came between the two, the reason they never spoke about this was because kids weren’t exactly something that could be in their reality. Who was going to allow the two brothers in an infectious relationship to have kids. They could never have a family of their own and although it was unspoken, it weighed on them both.

“So…” Robb said, breaking the silence. “Metaphorically, if we _could_ have kids… you know the traditional way. What do you think they’d look like?”

“Have you been reading those stories online again?” Jon teased.

“Hey! That was _one time!_ ” Robb blushed a deep pink. “But seriously, I know it can’t happen but it’s fun to think about. I personally would want our little boy to have your dark hair.” He grinned before kissing Jon’s forehead.

“Maybe if his hair grew like yours.” Jon chuckled. “My eyes or yours?”

“I’d like our son to look more like a traditional Stark, but he can have my eyes, I guess.”  
  
“Don’t say it like that, your eyes are beautiful, Robb.”

“You’re only saying that because I’m fucking you.” Robb laughed.

“I’ve always thought your eyes were beautiful,” he said kissing underneath Robb’s jaw. “So blue, just like the sky on a summer’s day.” Robb snorted at the overtly cute comparison. “Plus, if last night and this morning are anything to go by, I would say we fuck each other.” Robb laughed as he laid back onto the couch, pull Jon down on top of him in the process. Jon sighed contently as his fingers traced lines along Robb’s arms. “If we had a girl, I’d want her to have your red hair.”

“Are you sure we need more ginger Starks?” Robb smirked. “Then again, your hair with my colouring… you did always get confused for a pretty little girl when we were kids.” Jon hit him playfully as Robb laughed.

“Hopefully, she wouldn’t have your smart mouth!” Jon teased. “Robb, I know you want kids in the future, but you have to know how unlikely that is for us-“

“Don’t.” Robb interrupted. “Let’s not have that conversation today, let’s just cuddle and fantasise until we go to The Stag’s tribute, please?” He pleaded. Jon looked at Robb’s face, he still was reeling from Talisa’s confession today, maybe it wasn’t right time for that conversation. He grabbed Robb’s hand, intertwined their fingers and gave him a short kiss and when back to talking about their hypothetical children. The fantasy was much more comforting than their reality and Robb probably needed a bit of fantasy in his life right now.

***

Aemon sympathised with the public. No matter what The Stag did to his family, he was the world’s idol and he was gone. Quite ironic that he was butchered in a similar way to how he killed Rhaegar Targaryen, The Inferno, all those years ago. Funny how life comes back around he thought as he listened to Winterwolf make a speech for the fallen hero on the TV. He couldn’t really find it in himself to feel bad for The Stag. While he tried not to fixate on the wrongs done to his family, he hadn’t forgotten and if the Gods decided to induce some form of karma, then that’s just what it was.

Quite frankly he was more concerned with his niece. Their disagreement five days ago weighed on his mind deeply. Daenerys had been doing so well the last few years, her energy was so positive. The anger wasn’t always laced in her voice. She was genuinely happy. That’s what he wanted for both his nephew and niece but Viserys was too far gone, too scarred, too wounded. It wasn’t his fault but he still choosing the worst way to go about dealing with these emotions. There was still hope for Dany. She still came over everyday but her guard was up and Aemon couldn’t break through. He heard the door of his flat open, he originally thought it was Daenerys but it was too early, plus the footsteps were heavier than Dany’s were and he knew exactly who it was, he quickly outed his cigarette before addressing his visitor.

“It’s rude not announce your presence, Viserys.” He grumbled.

Viserys chuckled. “Good afternoon Uncle Aemon, it’s been a while hasn’t it.” He said with a grin.

“Well, you stopped visiting. My home is always been welcome to you and Dany.” He shrugged slightly. “To what do I owe this visit then?”

“I’m here to talk.” The young man said, sitting on one of the sofas. “Daenerys has been acting… strange.”

“She has? How so?”

“Daenerys has been distracted from the last year from my plans. Everything she had been doing was so half-hearted. I could tell she wanted to be else where but I pushed her and we move forward, albeit slowly.” Viserys explained. “However, after what went down at the U.S.J, she seemed to be back to form. Her training exceeded my expectations, she started offering up ideas to plans. I had her back! But, five days ago after visiting here… she changed again. She’s fighting everything, I can see how torn she is and I have to know, what did you say to her?” He ended with a slight sneer.

Aemon sat back into his chair, he needed to tread carefully here. “What makes you think I’ve said something?”

Viserys chuckles. “There are only two people that can get through Dany’s stubbornness, that’s Winterwolf’s bastard and you. And I’ve seen her straight up ignore the bastard’s texts, so that leaves you.” Viserys tone suddenly became threatening. “I’m not going to ask again Uncle, what have you been saying to her?”

“I just gave her some positive reinforcement. I reminded her that anger doesn’t need to define her.”

Viserys loudly groaned. “You’re still spouting this nonsense?! Not all of us are forgetful pacifists!”

“This isn’t about being a pacifist, Viserys! This is about keeping your mind healthy. You’re dwelling on things that happened 19 years ago.”

“And why shouldn’t I?” Viserys stood up and passed around the room. “They are all honouring that _fraud_ right now! The fraud who killed our family, and you want me ti just forgive and forget?”

“No, I’m saying that you should hold onto this. Look at yourself Viserys, this is all you think about. What if one day you do whatever crazy thing you’re planning to do and its successful, what’s next? This is your one goal and when it’s done you’ll have nothing.”

“I will have everything!” Viserys shouts. “The world will know to never come against a Targaryen again! The world will know of The Dragon!”

“Again with this dragon nonsense,” grumbled Aemon. “Viserys, did we really go through everything we went through for 14 years just for you to go mad with vengeance? You have to understand why this isn’t good for you and you’re using your sister like a pawn!”

“Is she a pawn if she gains from it too?”

“Viserys!” Aemon tried.

“Uncle, do you really think that you deserve to live in this one bedroom flat? Do you think it was fair I had to get this stupid job and abandon my hero dreams because we needed to survive?”

“It isn’t fair, Viserys. But look at you, you’re great at your job and you’ve risen through the ranks. Your sister is in King’s Landing and is looking to be the first hero in our family in years. Things are looking up for our family.”

“You think I’m in this job because I like it?” Viserys chuckled. “Working at Westeros Publications keeps me up to date with every little bit of hero information there is. I know some of these heroes better than they know themselves.” He said with a wicked smile. “It’s all part of the plan.”

“Whatever happened to the little boy who just wanted to do good?”

“He grew up and realised that doing good isn’t as black and white as it’s made out to be. While there are false heroes out there, doing good isn’t enough.”

“I won’t let you have her Viserys. Dany deserves to make her own choices and have a life that has happiness.”

“Oh?” He said calmly. ”And what do you plan to do to stop me, old man?” He said sinisterly as he stepped closer and closer to his Uncle.

“For every piece of poison you drop into her mind, I will be the antidote.”

“I see.” Viserys hummed, before backhanding Aemon so hard he fell off the chair. The frail man winced in shock and hit his head on his small table. Viserys grabbed his cane that was nearby. “It’s such a shame it had to be this way, dear Uncle. You taught me every skill I know, I would have loved for you to see a Targaryen at the top of the hero boards again but you just seem to keep going against me.“ He said as he put the cane far out of Aemon’s reach. He grabbed his Uncle’s box of cigarettes and walked to the kitchen, turning on all the hobs on his cooker. “I think I know exactly what Dany needs to get her back on track. For how skilled she is, she doesn’t have another anger in her to bring that fire power to its full potential. I tried to bring it out in a more tender way but I’m sure a little push will give her some fantastic results!” He pulled out a cigarette, took a deep breath and breathed out a flame lighting it up. Once done, he left the cigarette burning on the tablecloth. He exited the kitchen and made his way to the front door and stop as he looked back at the elderly man who laid on the floor.

“Goodbye, Uncle Aemon.” He said coldly before shutting the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last part was very uncomfortable for me to write but it's there.... Yeah things are moving forward now! 
> 
> I've finally properly introduced Renly to the story and we get to see more of Chaotic Gay Loras which was way more fun to write than I expected!
> 
> Also, new fave part in the story? Confirming Robb reads fanfiction. It's the first time I've actively made myself laugh in this story.
> 
> This arc was meant to be another chapter but honestly guys, I don't think my brain could handle it so I'm saving some ideas for a future arc. The next arc is one I'm so excited for! The King's Landing Sports Festival Arc! Hopefully with me working at home I can get these out much quicker...
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! Comment, give kudos and all that good stuff if you wish!


	27. Bring On The Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! This chapter.... fuck sake, I've had a lot of trouble with this one. So, this was meant to come out at some point mid-April but for some reason my notes app didn't save most of the work so I only had the first POV of the chapter left and had to rewrite everything else. Then at some point I fell into a depressive hole for a week and isolated myself from everything thing. So basically, my laptop and depression kicked my ass this month but to make up for the wait, this chapter is the longest one so far, coming to nearly 9000 words! This one is very centred on our two boys so hopefully that's good news!
> 
> With that! Let's begin the King's Landing Sports Festival Arc! Hope you all enjoy!

Coming back to university was strange. The whole aura around the establishment was different, everyone was on edge, no one felt safe anymore. With The Stag being gone and King’s Landing's security being breached, the students didn’t feel secure anymore. Anything could happen, all it took was one ambitious villain to take the step. Jon was sat on the grass outside of the campus, thinking deeply before letting out a sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Robb asked, laying down on the grass next to him.

“It’s nothing.” Jon said too quickly.

“After knowing you for basically all my life, I know when your sighs are nothing sighs and when they are troubled sighs. Talk Snowman, we have class soon and I don’t want you dwelling on something else while we’re in there.”

Jon groaned, the downsides of dating someone you’ve known all your life was the fact you could barely keep any feeling private. “I’m going to have to see Dany again.” He mumbled. “She hasn’t answered any of my texts since… that day. I don’t know how she’s going to react.”

“Aw Jon,” Robb said sympathetically. He put his hand on Jon’s shoulder. “Daenerys probably has more to worry about than harbouring any resentment towards you. You heard about her uncle.”

“Yeah…” Jon said. He was horrified when he heard that Aemon’s flat had gone up in flames with the heroes only just managing to get him out. The news never said much except that he was in hospital and hadn’t woken up yet. Jon knew how much Daenerys adored her uncle, he was quite the man and Jon couldn’t, and didn’t want to, imagine him helpless in a hospital bed.

“I doubt that she’ll even be in today. Even I know how much she loves her uncle.”

“I just want to be there for her, just forget about whatever happened and comfort her, I know she must be going through it right now.” Jon lamented.

“She’ll come around,” Robb said confidently as he rose to his feet. “Trust me, if it had to be anyone that found out, I’m glad it’s her.” He shrugged. “A Targaryen can’t exactly judge us, can they?”

Robb smirked at him and Jon tried hard to give in to his jab at the hero family but he couldn’t help it and he smiled back.

“I suppose you’re right.” Jon chuckled, as he stood too. “But it’s more complicated than that, Robb. There’s baggage and feelings there.”

“Yeah, but Daenerys has always cared for you above all else. Her and I never got on but I know she loved you so I could never really hate her. No matter what’s happened, I know she cares about you and will come around. How could she deny that pretty face?” He grinned.

“Moron.” Jon laughed.

“Love you too.” He whispered so only Jon could hear. “Come on, let’s get to class.”

***

“I heard that Temblor will be our tutor until Fangbarer is back to full health.” Dacey smirked and nudged Loras. “Maybe you should have bought another coffee.” She murmured.

“I hate you so much.” He groaned, hiding his face in his hand.

“What?” She tried to say quietly as she trotted to the lecture room. “I’m happy for you, you got to talk to the dreamboat. And not just a passing by hello, a coffee date.”

“It was not a date.” He grumbled, he loved Dacey but Gods she was too much sometimes. “We were just two people having coffee.”

“That he paid for.”

“Because he spilled my original one. Dacey, I get that you’re trying to be happy for me but he’s a teacher and way out of my league so drop it, okay?”

“Spoilsport.” She frowned. “I just want you to smile a bit more. You smiled when you told me about what happened.”

“Dacey…” He sighed, he felt bad for being snippy with her but he was working on curbing his own excitement. The thought of Renly, he did say he could call him that it wasn’t weird, actually liking him was too much. Sure, he probably didn’t like him romantically or sexually, a famous and respected hero like that wouldn’t risk his reputation like that, plus falling for straight boys was a huge no no. However, just the thought of Renly liking him as a person was enough to make his heart burst but he didn’t want to get too ahead of himself. “I know you’re trying to help, but it’s not the time. Let’s just get through this day.” He said as he pushed the door to the lecture room.

“Next time I won’t say anything.” She said rolling her eyes and looking up at the section she usually sat in. “Loras…” She whispered. “Look.”

Loras’ face scrunched up in confusion then widened in shock when when he realised what Dacey was talking about. “What the fuck?” He couldn’t believe it, Jon and Theon were talking, not arguing, talking. And Robb wasn’t even involved in the conversation. His jaw dropped when the two boys in question started laughing! Not a snarky laugh, a genuine laugh. Sure the two had stopping trying to kill each other and they all hung out after that situation with Joffrey at the Starbucks but this was different. They were willingly in each others’ space.

“Gods above, am I dreaming?” Dacey asked as she took her seat next to Robb. “After 14 years, Jon and Theon aren’t trying to murder each other? When did this happen?”

“Snow and I just came to a mutual understanding.” Theon grinned.

“The understanding is that he’s an asshole.” Jon smirked. “But he’s working on it.”

“Look who’s talking Snow? Do I need to remind you what you said about Joffrey-“

“Okay! He isn’t here so there’s no need to talk about him.” He cut in. “Maybe, we’re both assholes and we’re starting to embrace that rather than fight it.”

Loras raised a questioning eyebrow, he knew these two since he was 12 and some of the things Theon had done to Jon were awful. He wasn’t sure if he would have been able to forgive Theon if it had been him in Jon’s position however, he was glad that the two were done snipping at each other. It wasn’t the most comfortable thing to be around. The class eventually settled down into quiet whispers between each other which turned into a collective gasp when Tyrion walked into the room.

“Good morning class.” He said, his voice had a rasp that wasn’t there originally. The class knew their teacher had been put through hell when he went up against the Wight but seeing him now, with both arms in a cast and head almost fully wrapped in bandages, it really opened their eyes to what hero work could be like. It was a harsh reality.

“Sir…” Brienne finally broke the silence in the room. “You’re back already?”

“What a pro.” Sam mumbled under his breath.

“Glad to see you’re doing… well?” Tormund said in an unsure voice.

“If you can call that ‘doing well" Missandei whispered uncomfortably.

“Thanks for your concern class.” Tyrion sighed as he sat down at his desk. “However, my welfare isn’t important at the moment because _your_ fight is far from over.”

“Our fight?” Robb frowned.

“Gods, please no more villains!” Sam whimpered as his head hit his desk.

“Not villains.” Tyrion rolled his eyes. “King’s Landing’s Sports Festival is fast approaching!”

“The sports festival!?” Margaery exclaimed. “Really?! But that’s so… normal? We just were attacked by villains, I thought it would be cancelled this year?” She questioned.

“It’s necessary to demonstrate that King’s Landing’s crisis management protocols are competent, that’s the thinking apparently.” His shoulders raise as if he’s a shrugging. “Compared to the past years, there will be five times the police presence. Anyhow, our Sports Festival is the _greatest_ opportunity you’ll get.” Tyrion declares. “Our Sports Festival is one of the UK’s biggest events.”

“The nation’s top heroes will be watching right?” Brienne asked? “I’ve been told they’re usually there as scouts!”

“They’ll be looking to hire us as sidekicks after we graduate!” Tormund added.

“Yeah, and a lot of those sidekicks never manage to go solo, they’re stuck as sidekicks forever.” Margaery shuddered.

Ygritte leaned over to Tormund. “That’ll be you.”

“Hey!”

“If you’re all quite finished!” Tyrion growled. “You’ll gain valuable experience and popularity if you manage to get picked up by a big name hero. But your time is limited, show the pros what you’re made of and you’ll make a future for yourselves. This happens once a year so you’ve got three chances to get this right. If you’re hoping to become a hero, this is an event you cannot miss. The Sport Festival takes place in 4 weeks on December 1st so you better be prepared by then.”

The class all look at each other, an aura of determination suddenly filled the room. Everyone wanted to be noticed by a pro, this would be one of the first times that could show their stuff to the public and they wanted to make a lasting impression.

***

**Jon: 04:22pm**

_‘Hey Dany’_

_‘I know you’re not talking to me still’_

_‘But I want you to know if you need to talk to someone about your uncle I’m here’_

_‘You’re still my best friend…. I’d like to believe you feel the same about me even if you’re mad at me….’_

_‘Anything you need, let me know I’ll be there’_

_“Just letting you know… x’_

Robb pressed a kiss into his dark curls. “You okay, my love?”

“Yeah, I’m fine!” He said, quickly shoving his phone in pocket and looking at Ghost and Grey Wind play in their garden. “Can you believe we’re going to be in King’s Landing’s Sports Festival!? We use to watch that every year growing up!”

“I know right? It’s fucking surreal.”

“I just never thought that I would ever be able to take part in this.” Jon confessed. “It broke my heart every year watching this, knowing that a quirkless nobody like me could never in his wildest dreams-“ He’s interrupted by Robb hushing him and his finger being placed on Jon’s lips.

“First thing’s first, you weren’t a quirkless nobody, you were my Jon. My ambitious, brave, noble, Jon.” He kissed him on the bridge of his nose. “And second, you better start believing it. In less than a month, we’ll be taking part in the biggest event of our lives so far!”

“A shame it’s on your birthday though… I wanted to do something for you.” Jon huffed slightly.

“Well, there is something you can still do for me…”

Jon rolled his eyes and groaned. “We have sex almost everyday, Robb. At this point, it’s no longer a present, it’s just another Tuesday.”

“Not that!” He exclaimed as he hit Jon playfully on the arm. “Although, I definitely expect that too.” He grinned. “No, but what I really want, is it for it to be you and me in the finals. Snow and Stark seeing who’s truly the best!”

“Do you know how unlikely that is?” Jon frowned.

“How is it unlikely!? You’re great, I’m great. I don’t see why this can’t happen!” Robb said, totally sure of every word that was coming out of his mouth.

“Yeah, did you forget all the great people that are in our class?”

“Guess we’re going to have to be better!” Robb grinned. “Don’t you want this Jon?”

“I…” Jon remembered all the times he had been counted out. He remembered being called the quirkless bastard. He remembered feeling like he was an embarrassment to his family and how he could change all that during this festival. “I want to win.”

“Well then, you’re going to have to get to the finals and beat me for that to happen.” He leans in close to Jon’s face. “Oh, and I won’t be going easy on you just because you’re pretty.”

Jon flashes a grin back at him. “I think me being _‘pretty’_ has never made you go ease on me, it’s the opposite in fact.”

Robb raised a brow, surprised as Jon’s quickness. “If you fight as well as you throw back those comments then you don’t have to worry about getting far.” He smirks before placing a chaste kiss to Jon’s lips. “We need to train, properly.”

“Well…” Jon bit his lip. He had thought about this, though he loved Robb and his home they didn’t really factor in where they would train when house hunting. “I was thinking we could go home for a while…. home, home.”

Robb pulled back from Jon’s face so he could look at him properly. “Babe, are you sure? I know Stark Manor is a hard place for you to be in.”

“It is, but where else will we be able to go all out during our training? The training room is our best bet for us to make significant improvements.” He puts his hand gently on Robb’s knee. “Don’t worry so much, I’ll stay away from your mum. I’m sure neither of us want the drama right now. Plus, it’ll be nice to be around the family properly.”

“As long as you’re sure…” Robb said cautiously. He took a sneaky glance at Jon’s arm and the few scars that were there, he was weary that Jon would retort back to some old behaviours if they went back to their childhood home. “Any animosity from my Mum and we leave. I’m not letting her verbally attack you again, I don’t care how good the training room is, your well being is worth way more than that.”

Jon smiled softly. “Have I told you I love you?”

“Not nearly enough, but you can fix that.” He grinned before leaning over for another kiss.

***

“Gods guys!” Tormund grinned, holding his coffee mug tightly. “All this talk about the festival has got me pumped! We finally get to show the world what we can do!”

"You just want to fight.” Jon said blankly without looking up from his phone.

“Stop calling me out, Snow!” Tormund bit back. “Can’t a man be excited?”

“I mean, he’s not wrong though is he?” Ygritte smirked, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Yeah, at this point we all know what you’re about my friend.” Drogo grinned as he patted him on the shoulder. “Besides, I agree with you! I’ve been wanting to test myself against you guys since we started. Battle training was fun-“

“You call me getting a sprained wrist fun?” Loras cut in.

“Sprains aside,” He continued, eyeing Loras slightly. “It was an enjoyable experience but, it’s not what I’d use to rank myself against you all. No, no, no. A real bout needs to take place to see who’s the strongest!”

“Ah Drogo, so eager for battle. Did you forget there are two events before the battle rounds? You need to make it through those first before you take on any of us.” Theon laughed. “You muscled guys are so one track minded sometimes.”

Robb shot a look at Theon, not knowing if he was now coupled with the muscled guys now. Theon just sent him a cheeky grin which still didn’t give Robb any answers.

“I’m gonna fail so hard at this.” Sam mumbled. “You all are such good fighters and I’m just… here."

“Samwell, you can’t truly believe that?” Brienne turned in shock.

“It’s true!” He squeaked. “Theon and Jon were so brave during the villain attack and all I could do is cower in fear.”

“Sam, you aren’t being fair to yourself.” Jon frowned. “That situation was petrifying and I was just throwing ideas at the wall and praying they worked.”

Missandei sat next to Sam and put a hand on his shoulder and he felt his muscles release some of the tension that they always seemed to have. “From what Jon has told us, you were also integral to his plan working. Without you, they wouldn’t be able to get away from those water villains.”

“Well…” He hummed. “I guess you’re kind of right.”

“I also recall it was you who won the battle training for you and Jon’s team.” Brienne reminded him. “If not for your quick thinking and improvisation skills, you and Jon would have lost that.”

“Jon kinda did most of the work there.” He mumbled.

“Now that’s a lie.” Jon chuckled. “All I told you to do was make your hand bigger, everything else you came up with alone. You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. You won that for us.” Jon smiled and him and Sam’s face flushed pink.

“Erm, guys…” Loras piped up in a hushed tone. “Don’t you feel watched right now?”

The students looked around the the university’s café and noticed that every one else in the café was looking directly at them.

“Well,” Robb whispered uncomfortably. “This isn’t awkward.”

As if on cue, they were circled by other students of the university who were bombarding them all with questions. Some about the villains, some about Fangbarer’s battle, some about The Stag’s death, some about this crazy new villain called the Wight and some about Winterwolf’s victory. It wasn’t like any question could really be heard and answered since everyone was talking over one another.

“Students _please_!” Brienne tried. “Act rational! We understand you have questions but we just want to get one with our day!”

Brienne’s words fell on death ears and the students continued to attack them with their questions.

“ _HEY!_ ” Tormund’s voice boomed. “Did you not hear what the lovely lady said!? Back off!” He almost roared. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re all doing! Trying to scope out the competition for the Sports Festival since we’re the ones who survived the villain attack! Well, there’s no point so move aside, cannon fodder!”

“Wait!” Ygritte spluttered as she tried to calm Tormund down. “Maybe it’s best we don’t refer to people we don’t know as _‘cannon fodder’_!?”

“Wow, so angry!” A cold voice cut through the crowd. Theon’s ears immediately perked up, he knew this voice. “Are all the students in 1-A like him?” The voice came closer and soon a pale, tall young man with a broad nose and small eyes came to view. “Gotta say, the news makes you guys seem like the greatest thing ever but if i'm honest, I’m a little disappointed if this is what you’re offering.”

“What!?” Robb jumped up from his seat and Theon tried to stop him from acting out which caught the boys attention and he smirked at Theon.

“Hello Theon, it’s been quite a while hasn’t it? Miss me?”

Theon groaned and rolled his eyes. “Ramsay. Never took you for the jealous type.”

“I wouldn’t call it jealous, just… unimpressed by your class.” He chuckled.

“Bolton, you’re asking for trouble here.” Robb growled.

“Oh Stark, temper, temper. Why are you so eager to be embarrassed by me?”

“Embarrassed!?” Robb said, outraged.

“Okay Ramsay, stop antagonising fellow future heroes.” Another body pushed through the crowd and put a hand on his shoulder. “We’re meant to be in this together, remember?” Jon’s head tilted as he recognised Satin. Satin noticed Jon sitting next to Robb and gave him a small wave which Jon smiled and nodded back. “Besides, I’m sure Class 1-B can win this thing without the mind games.”

“Oh, so you’re being a cocky shit today too, huh?” Robb crossed his arms and glared in his direction.

“Hey, if you don’t believe in your own skill, how are you going to do well?” Satin grinned.

“Yeah, I doubt believing will take you that far, Flowers.” Theon snarked.

“And that’s why our class has the prowess to back it up.” Another boy pushed through the crowd, this one had sandy blonde hair and green eyes.

“Ugh.” Dacey grumbled. “Another Lannister.”

“Are you implying that 1-A aren’t that competent, Lancel?” Ramsay grinned.

“Well, judging from what my cousin Joffrey has told me, competency is the last thing this class has!” He laughed.

“Wow, it’s like you’re asking for a black eye.” Drogo stared daggers at him.

“Tell your cousin that I’m going to make him regret that statement.” Robb said. “And if any of your class come up against me, I’m taking you down and that’s a promise.”

“You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep Stark.” Ramsay smirked. “Jeyne, Alys, Wylla and Wynafryd told us that promises were never your strong suit.”

“Okay!” Jon stood up, fed up of the bickering and thinking it was going too far. “That’s enough of that for today, save the rest of it for the Sports Festival.” He stated. “And I hope you guys perform much better than you trash talk ‘cos if not then this is going to be a very easy ride for 1-A.”

“Ah! The bastard talks!” Ramsay grinned.

“Bastard?” Jon huffed a laugh. “Now that is rich coming from you, Bolton.” Ramsay’s face went from his snarky grin to a frown and Jon knew he hit a nerve. “Now if you excuse us, we have a festival to prepare for! Come on guys.”

Jon and the rest of 1-A pushed past the crowd but Robb stopped in Ramsay and Lancel’s face and glared. “ _Any_ of 1-B that has the misfortune of going against me, is going down.” He declared, he turned to face Lancel directly. “And do tell Joffrey that look forward to seeing him in the arena.” He added before following the rest of his class.

***

“For the final time Robb, yes I want to do this!” Jon groaned as he zipped up his suitcase. “Its three weeks in our childhood home, I spent 18 years there, I think I’ll survive.”

“We could just use to training rooms at uni. I just think going home isn’t the best idea.”

“We don’t have unlimited access to uni’s training rooms. Look, I know you’re anxious about your mum and me being under the same roof again but I assure you, I’ll be fine.” He tried to reassure his boyfriend but Robb was still sitting on top of his suitcase and frowning at him.

“Jon, I still remember your face when my mum snapped at you at my party… I- I don’t think I can take seeing your face like that again.” He sighed. “You’re my everything and to see you that... blank, broke my heart.” He confessed as he hung his head low. “I’m scared, I’m scared she’s going to break you.”

“Robb.” He cooed, walking towards him and grabbing his hands as he stood between his legs. “I get it. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t apprehensive about being around her again but I really think the pros outweigh the cons here.” He said hopefully. “But I need you to be strong, cos I can’t do this without you. I’m a bit scared too, I’m basically putting myself in the firing line again, but I can’t handle that if I haven’t got you standing by my side. Be my hero Robbie, like you always are.”

Robb sighed and pressed his lips gently to Jon’s before resting his forehead on Jon’s. “I’ll try. I promise.” He gave Jon’s hand a quick squeeze. “You know I love you, right? And you can tell me anything with no fear of judgment.”

Jon looked like he was struggling with something for a moment before he responded. “I know, and I love you too. More than anything.” Jon smiled as Robb pulled him into another kiss, more passionate, more eager but still soft. “Bed?” He grinned after pulling back.

“Bed.” Robb affirmed with a smile as he jumped off the suitcase and led Jon to their bedroom.

***

Daenerys held onto Aemon’s hand tightly. It was still unreal to her that he was here. The hospital called her as soon as they could when he had been brought in and she dropped everything she was doing at the time to be by his side. She hadn’t left his side since she was allowed to see him. The doctors and nurses tried to get her to leave but even they were scared of Targaryen fury. Sometime’s people’s ignorance worked in her favour.

She couldn’t stop apologising to her Uncle. She didn’t think he could hear her really but she needed to get it out into the world. She still hadn’t made up with her uncle after their disagreement, she’d been standoffish and emotionally cut off from him. That wasn’t their normal relationship. Their times together were filled with laughs, hugs, honesty and she chose to be selfish and now she was paying the price for her actions. She sighed deeply and said a silent prayer for her uncle, praying for him to just not be in pain. She couldn’t bare to think of him hurting.

“Dany?” Daenerys head shot up and she turned to the voice. “How is he doing?” Viserys asked hopefully.

She sighed again. “No changes.” She confirmed. “They still don’t know if he’s going to wake up.”

“Fuck sake.” He growled. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“I don’t know what I’ll do if he dies.” She said blankly. “I… he can’t die Viserys.”

Viserys sat in the seat next to her a hummed. “Something about this feels… off.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just weird. Uncle Aemon is blind, not stupid. He wouldn’t set his own flat on fire. Plus the way the police aren’t dealing with it, no doubt because he’s a Targaryen.” He sneered.

“What are you saying, Viserys.”

“All I’m saying is it just seems a tad poetic that the Targaryen was almost burned alive. A strange coincidence don’t you think?”

Daenerys thought about what her brother was implying. It was no secret that Targaryens being allowed to live amongst the rest of the public was a touchy subject, hell most of the heroes had been against it, but would they really go as far to attack someone was defenceless ass her uncle? Who went after a blind, elderly man? Whoever did was a vile person. It wasn’t crazy to think it could have been a pro hero who did this, there were too many coincidences for this to be a simple accident and she made a vow to make who ever did this to her uncle pay.

“You know King’s Landing’s Sports Festival is coming up?”

“I’m not taking part.” She stated bluntly.

“Now Dany…”

“I can’t leave him, Viserys.” She help her uncle’s hand a tad tighter. “I need to be here with him.”

Viserys put a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Dan, we need to show them. Show the world that to matter what they through at us, they cannot and will not hold the Targaryens down. I need you to do this and win. Your presence is crucial here. Besides, I know Uncle would want you to be in the festival.”

Daenerys sighed, took a moment and kissed her uncle’s knuckles. "Fine, tell me everything I need to know.”

***

Jon moaned as Robb rocked into him from behind. It felt sensational to have Robb thrusting into him from behind while he also held Jon’s cock and was pumping him with the same rhythm. Robb made sure he peppered Jon with kisses, wanting to show him how he cares about him more than anything.

“Fuck Robb, I’m almost there, keep going.” Jon strained out. Robb increased his pace he was stroking Jon’s cock with causing Jon's moans and harsh breaths only become more rough and more desperate until he came in Robb’s hand. Robb thrusts also became wilder, he knew he was going to finish at any moment. With a few more deep thrusts, he released deep inside Jon, muttering his name as he did. After catching his breath, he finally pulled out of Jon and snuggled up close to him.

“I love you.” Jon beamed.

“I feel like you’re talking to my dick and not me.”

“Piss off!” He laughed, playfully hit him on the shoulder. “How comes you can be mushy, cute and cringe and I have to live with it but when I’m affectionate, you have to be a dick?”

“Aw, I’m just teasing you. You know your my favourite person in the world.” He was about to kiss Jon again but they were interrupted by the howling of their dogs.

Jon groaned and rolled his eyes. “Guess we need to deal with the monsters.” He rolled to the edge of his bed and pulled on his boxers.

“Are you sure we can just… ignore them for 10 more minutes? I think I’ve got another round in me!”

“Already? Are you a machine? What the fuck?”

“A sex machine.” Robb smirked, raising his brows.

“Well I’m not!” Jon laughed. “A walk may do us some good too.” He said as he stood and stretched out, he heard Robb mumble something about him being a spoilsport but Jon just shook his head and ignored him. He walked to their wardrobe to pick out something he could quickly throw on but felt Robb’s arms wrap around him from behind. Jon sighed happily and rested his back onto Robb’s chest. “Still worried?”

“A little, but I’ll get over it.” Robb responded before placing a kiss on Jon’s shoulder. “So, how are we going to do this training thing?”

“Well,” Jon began, he had thought about this for a while. What would be the best way to make their quirks grow? “I think we should focus on quirk training. We already know how to fight really well, sure we can refine our skills but I would say that’s a strong point for both of us. Quirks reach full development around the age of 25 so there’s still so much for us to unlock and this could be a great time to take advantage of that.”

“Sounds smart. We haven’t been able to spar much since moving here so it’ll be good to feel each other out and see how good we’ve gotten.”

“Yeah, about that. I think we should only spar twice. Day one of training and halfway through. I also think we should train alone for a good portion of our time.” Jon said anxiously.

“What!?” Robb said, shocked. “But we’ve always trained together, even when your quirk hadn’t manifested. Hell, sparring and training is one of the reasons we’re both so good and so close.”

“Robb, I’m aware of our difference in skill. In combat alone, I may be able to get the best of you, don’t make that face we both know that’s a possibility.” Jon smirked before Robb could get a comment in. “But when quirks are involved, I’m not stupid, I know you still come out of top. I can still only use 31% of my quirk’s power without putting too much strain on my body. At this rate, I don’t stand a chance at winning.”

“But Jon, don’t you think it’ll be easier to work that out together?” He asked, his grip on Jon getting slightly tighter.

“I don’t think so, Dad seemed to think that it was a mental thing. I think I need to figure this out on my own. I feel like you forget I’ve had this quirk for just over a year. You guys have had years to develop your skills, I’m still playing catch up.” Jon tried to ease Robb’s tensions by kissing him on the cheek. “Plus, if we keep training together, there’ll be no surprises for the festival.” He winked.

“Ah, so you’re trying to be sneaky?” Robb grinned. “Alright then Snow, I’ll let you have your solo time, but whatever tricks you come up with better blow me away.” He nuzzled into the crook of Jon’s neck and softly sighed. “Speaking of sneaking, I’m not looking forward to going back to hiding away in our own home.”

“Aw, are you sad we can’t have anymore impromptu love making sessions on the sofa?”

“Well, yeah I’ll miss the spontaneity but it’s the little things I’ll be sad about. The little cheek on your kiss I give you when you’re cooking, playing footsie under the table while we eat, occasional hand holdings, snuggling… we’re essentially abandoning our life together for three weeks.” Robb lamented.

“I’ll miss it too, but it’s only for a short time. I promise I’ll make it up to you when we come back.”

“You better! I have to go so long without acting like you’re everything to me.” He gave Jon one more squeeze and kissed him on the cheek before letting him go as their hounds let out another howl. “We better get ready to walk the monsters before they become truly insufferable.”

***

“Ready, Snowman?” Robb asked, giving Jon’s thigh a little squeeze.

“Let’s do it, Robbie.” He smiled back at the red head. Robb grinned back and pulled out of their driveway and made his way to their childhood home.

The ride was mostly silent, from the corner of his eye Robb could see Jon typing on the notes app of his phone. Jon has been planning what he was going to do for everyday they spent at Stark Manor and Robb thought this was a great thing. The more distracted and occupied Jon kept his mind, the less Robb worried. He lied to Jon when he said he was fine with this now, he was still concerned. Jon had always known he was capable. He did well in school, he was a good fighter, adapt in weapon use, had more spirit than most heroes but it was only in the last year that Robb saw the quiet confidence that exuded from his lover now. Jon had now started to see himself as Robb had always seen him and that quiet confidence grew even more when they moved to their own home. This three week stay at Stark Manor could undo a lot of the work Jon had done to get himself to this place.

Jon looked over at Robb who was staring at him when they stopped at a traffic light. Jon sent a soft smile his way, grabbed the hand closest to him and gave him a light squeeze. Robb brought Jon’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles before taking off again. He was going to miss this, Jon and his dynamic had only further developed since moving. There was seamlessness in their interactions now, two parts of a working machine and they had to act like that didn’t exist and it just felt wrong. This was probably going to be the last time he could hold Jon’s hand in such a carefree manner for the next three weeks. As he started to notice some more familiar buildings, he felt a tightness in his chest and he wanted to turn the car around and go back to their safe haven but he knew this trip could be very helpful to them and Jon would definitely not be impressed if Robb went against what they agreed like that. As he got near to the end of their journey, Robb stopped the car in their long driveway before they could see their home. Jon looked around, clearly confused.

“Robb? Are you okay-“ Jon’s sentence was interrupted by Robb forcing his lips on his. His eyes raised in surprised but it wasn’t long before he was kissing Robb back. Robb unbuckled his seat beat and crawled onto Jon’s lap.

Since they both weren’t the smallest of men Jon had to adjust his seat so Robb could even attempt this. Thee kissing was passionate and raw, Jon clearly sensing Robb’s need and desire and he returned it back in full. He could feel himself growing harder as Robb rolled his hips against him.

“Jon,” Robb breathed. “I need you inside me, now.”

“We need lube.” He groaned between kisses.

“There’s some in the glove compartment.”

Jon made a mental note to ask Robb why he would keep lube in there but they were too occupied with other things for that to be answered anytime soon. Jon tried to get to the lube while Robb was trying to get his jeans and underwear off. It was a struggle for both men but they were eventually able to achieve their goals. Robb pulled down Jon’s jeans and boxers down and began stroking their cocks together as Jon’s skilled, lubed up fingers opened him up. Robb’s head tilted back in pleasure and his moans echoed throughout his car, begging Jon for more, begging him to go deeper. Jon wasn’t one to deny a request from the love of his life so he added another finger and enjoyed the view of Robb coming undone as he fucked himself on Jon’s fingers. It was only a matter of time before Robb was practically begging Jon to fuck him and Jon granted that wish, grabbing Robb’ hips and pushing him down onto his cock slowly till every inch was buried inside his blue eyed lover. He allowed Robb to take control of the pace and impale himself on Jon’s cock, kissing Jon messily as he did so. He needed this, he wanted Jon as close as he possibly be. He moaned his name, he cursed, he told Jon how much he loved him, he made noises that he thought would only be made in cheap pornos and it drove Jon crazy. He was soon no longer able to control himself and thrusted upwards into Robb which brought out a primal groan from the ginger Stark. Jon bit down onto Robb’s shoulder as he went all out fucking him, wanting to give Robb the orgasm he truly wanted. Robb’s voice reached a higher pitch than Jon had ever heard it as Robb stroked his own cock to the rhythm of Jon’s powerful thrusts and he was eventually coming over both of their stomachs. Jon wasn’t far behind, he bit down on Robb’s bottom lip on last time before he released deep inside of him, panting heavily once they were done.

“What was that all about babe?” Jon asked with a smile, pressing a kiss to Robb’s neck.

“I just….” Robb paused, waiting to catch his own breath. “Since we aren’t gonna be like how we usually are for a few weeks and I just wanted to feel you without worrying we’ll get caught one last time before that.” He confessed, he brought one of his hands to Jon’s cheek and uses his thumb to stroke the soft skin. “I love you Jon, more than anything and I just… want to show you that, that’s all.

“Aww Robb,” Jon had a big smile on his face as he leaned in and kissed Robb. “You didn’t have to show that you loved me, I already knew. You’re so good to me and always checking on me, how could I not know? And I love you too, it may be hard when we’re back home but I plan to keep showing you that.” Jon grinned. “We managed to find away to have sex most nights without being caught at home, I don’t see how it will be so different.”

“Wow, and I thought I was the sex addict.” Robb laughed and he nuzzled his dark haired lover.

“You are, but apparently it’s contagious.” Jon laughed. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Robb smiled. “I also have wipes in the glove compartment, we should probably clean up.”

“Always prepared, even during car rides. See, you are the sex addict.” Jon laughed.

“After over a year together, we’re only just having car sex, I think I’ve been rather tame, now shut up and clean up. Unless you wanna greet my mother with my cum on your stomach!” Robb chuckled as the got back in the drivers, stealing a wipe to clean himself up.

“Robb?” Jon started. “I hope you don’t think sex is the only way that you can show me how much you care… don’t get me wrong, our sex life is… wow, the best I’ve ever had, but you don’t need to do it if you don’t want to…”

“Jon,” Robb tried to muffle his laugh. “I know that, it took us 4 months to even get to sex when we first got together. I know I don’t need to have sex with you for you to know how I feel but, I just love sex, especially sex with you. See, you loved Ygritte and Dany to a degree, you already know what it’s like to have sex with someone you have love for. For me… I didn’t know that until you and I’m a tad addicted to the feeling… I feel so close with you when we make love, because that’s what it is. No matter how rough, fast or desperate it may be, I feel like we’ve always made love to each other and I love it.”

“You’re a big cringey sap you know that?” Jon laughed before giving him a gentle kiss. “Love you always, Robbie.”

“And I love you too Jonny.” Robb grinned back at him. “With or without the sex, although the sex is pretty damn amazing as you just demonstrated.” He winked.

“Just be thankful you took Ghost and Grey Wind here earlier, otherwise this wouldn’t happen.” Jon laughed as he finally redressed.

“Don’t you think I thought of that?” Robb grinned, finally getting his jeans back on. “Come on let’s get home, they’ll start wondering where we are.”

***

“Hey Robb, did Dad get a new car?” Jon said as he eyed an unfamiliar red Mercedes outside their family home.

Robb took their bags out of the truck and looked at the car in question. “Not that I know of…” He said, raising a brow. “Hey, maybe he just wanted something new?”

Jon hummed in response and he grabbed his bags from Robb. “Seems a bit… bright for Dad?”

“Maybe so, maybe he got it for a certain person who could do with his own car?” He grinned.

“I don’t need a car, I have buses, trains and you.”

“Wow, I’m a glorified über.” Robb gasped.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure I pay you back in full.” He laughed as he unlocked their front door.

“Dad!? Mum!? We’re home- what the fuck!?” Robb was gobsmacked. Green eyes looked in his direction and an unkind, sneering face glanced over him and Jon. “Dad, what the hell!? What is he doing here!?”

“Hello to you too, Stark.” Joffrey smirked.

“Boys.” Ned started. “Joffrey has been coming here for some guidance on what he’ll need to know when he takes over Storm’s End when he graduates. His father wanted me to look out for him.”

Robb let out a heavy exhale. Damn his father and his honourable nature and soft nature. Of course he wouldn’t deny The Stag something like this. Even if he child was the spawn of devil. Before he could comment, Sansa entered the room with two cups of tea and placed them on the table in front of her father and Joffrey.

“Is there anything else I can get you two?” She said sweetly, looking at Joffrey in particular.

“I’m good, thanks Sansa.” He smiled back and you’d have to be blind to see how pink her cheeks were going.

“Well, okay! Call me if you need anything.” She said with almost too much glee, she took a brief look at Jon and Robb and frowned before walking away.

 _‘So she’s still upset at us?’_ Robb thought. _‘Gods, this is going to be a long three weeks.’_

Jon tugged on his arm and nodded to the stairs. He knew Jon could sense the tension of the room and was trying to get away. Wanting to put his lover’s mental state first, Robb tried to be civil then followed Jon upstairs and tried to take his mind off of the craziness.

“Wanna blow off some steam and spar?” Jon asks, forcing a smile.

“You sure that’s wise? I’m pretty annoyed right now…” Robb sighs.

“I think it’ll be good for you. Meet me in 30 minutes okay?”

Robb nodded and went to his old room to wash up and change into some appropriate gym wear before heading up to the training room and seeing Jon there already waiting for him, his hair was still damp from his shower but he looked a bit more relaxed than he did when they saw Joffrey intruding in their home. Robb walked towards him and just gave him a hug which was immediately returned back.

“You okay?” Robb asked.

“Yeah, I just felt a bit overwhelmed when we came in. It was the last thing I expected to see.” Jon confirmed, pulling away from the hug. “It’s okay, I promise. I just need to adjust.” Robb kissed him on his hairline and Jon smiled. “Perhaps sparring will distract me.”

“I mean, I can thank of some other things that could distract you,” Robb smirked. “But that’s not what we came here for is it? Although, we have done that in here too…”

“Robb!” He laughed.

“Okay, okay! I’ll focus!” He laughed as he shuffled back away from Jon. “So, how to you wanna do this?”

“I think we should have an all out fight.” Jon stated. “Combat, quirks, tactics, everything. I want to see how close we are in strength right now.”

“If we’re going all out, it’s gonna get pretty sweaty in here.” He said before taking off his shirt and throwing it to the side.

Jon bit his lip in reflex to seeing Robb's shirtless body. “Are you trying to distract me?” Jon chuckled.

“You did say we can use tactics.” Robb grinned back at him and Jon took his own shirt off in response.

“I did, didn’t I?” Jon grinned back as he got into a fighting stance.

“Using my tactic against me?” Low blow, Snow.” Robb teased as he also got into his fighting stance.

“Shut up Stark and come and hit me.”

“Well, don’t say you didn’t ask for it!”

The two boys waited for a moments then at the same time, as if reading the other’s mind, they charged at each other. Drawing their fist back and leading with a strong punch the connect with the other's. They both smirked, this was going to be an interesting test for both of them.

***

It was a few days after Robb and Jon’s first sparring session and the bruise on his chin was still an aggressive purple. Sure he won the fight but Gods, Jon was a scrappy fighter and taking him down was never easy. Even though Jon had done more than a good job, Robb saw how disappointed he had been with his performance. Robb tried to assure him that he was great, the bruises and cut lip he was now sporting should have told Jon that, but he still wasn’t satisfied. Robb saw the determination in Jon’s eyes, he didn’t know how but Jon was for sure going to make a huge leap in strength during this time so he had to step his game up too. No matter how much he loved Jon, their rivalry was still a big aspect of their relationship and it was fun to have someone keep him on his toes. He quickly went to the kitchen but quickly noticed Rickon sitting at the table alone.

“Hey little man” He smiles and sat next to him. “Why you sitting here all by yourself?” The young Stark mumbled something and Robb put a hand on his back. “Come on, a bit louder. I can’t help you if I can’t hear you.”

“I sit here alone a lot now.” He confessed.

“Why? Wouldn’t you prefer to go and play?” Robb frowned. Rickon was energetic and sometimes it seemed like he would never tire. This behaviour was more than unusual.

“I use to play with Bran but he just sits in his room all day now.” Rickon twiddle his thumbs. “He’s been like that since he came from the hospital so I don’t have anyone to play with anymore.”

“Aw, come here little man!” Robb put an arm around him. “Tell you what, do you want to help me train? I can take you, Shaggydog and Grey Wind to the park afterward if you want?”

Rickon beamed and began to jump up and down in his seat. “I can help you train!? Really!? Really, really!?”

“Calm down!” Robb laughed. “Yes, you can help me train!” He stood up and grabbed them both a bottle of water. “What I need you to do is shout the name of some object or weapons at me-“

“Nunchucks!”

“Wait-“

“A frying pan!”

“Rickon-“

“A dinosaur!”

“Hold on!” Robb laughed. “Not yet Rickon, when we’re in the training room!”

“Okay… but why do you need me to do that?”

“Well, you know I can create things with my quirk right?” Rickon nods at him. “Well, I need to be able to make things quickly and without thinking too hard about it. When I have someone else calling out the objects it works much better as a training exercise since I don’t know what you’re gonna come up with. So what do you think? Wanna help your big bro get ready for the Sport Festival?”

“Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!”The 9 year old jumped up and practically ran to the training room which almost left Robb in a fit of giggles. He couldn’t be there for his youngest brother everyday but while he was back in his family home, he would do his best.

***

Jon sat in the middle of the training room with his eyes closed. It had been just over the halfway point of him and Robb staying at their family home and a few days after their second and final sparring session. Robb ended up winning again and Jon was just getting more frustrated. He was getting stronger but it still wasn’t enough. It felt like the secrets to his quirk just weren’t opening up. He began to wonder if they ever would, it had been over a year and he still could only go up to 31% of his quirk’s power. Also, the fact his quirk only activated on the right side of his body was beginning to become troublesome. Because he could only use his power on one side he felt like he had to overcompensate for his left side which made his movements more sluggish. He tried to clear his mind, there had to be something he wasn’t thinking of, he wouldn’t have all of this power if there was no way for it to be controlled. After seeing his father fight the Wight up close, he knew that large amounts of power could definitely be harnessed. How was his father using his quirk and what wasn’t Jon doing? He thought back to all the videos of his father he’d seen of his father. After a long while of introspection, Jon opened his eyes and raised his right hand to eye level. He hummed to himself as he pondered if this could work. It was worth a shot, what else did he have to lose?

***

December 1st arrived quickly. The Sports Festival was about to start and Class 1-A were in a gym room all amping themselves up. Since they weren’t allowed their hero costumes and could only use outside equipment if they had used the permission forms that had to be accepted, they just wore gym wear that was provided by King’s Landing. Robb and Jon sat together away from their class trying to give themselves some space before the games began.

“You good?” Robb asked.

“As good as I’ll ever be.” Jon responded. “What about you birthday boy?”

“I’m okay, it about to be a very eventful birthday.” He chuckled. “Remember what I said I wanted as a gift?”

Jon hummed in response. For them two to be the final two competitors it would take a mixture of luck and skill but if Jon was honest, he’d like this to happen as well and if it was possible, he’d fight for it too.

“Jon.”

Jon’s head snapped around and his mouth opened slightly. “Dany…” Jon stood up.

Joffrey, who was leaning against a wall by himself, finally took notice of something going on with his class and a cruel smirk grew on his face. “Ah, so the dragon bitch actually turned up!”

“Shut up Joffrey.” Robb snapped.

“Dany, how are you? How’s your uncle?” Jon started to walk towards but Daenerys stepped back. “I… I tried to message and call but-“

“Jon.” She closed her eyes and let an exhale out. “I plan to win this whole damn competition so I don’t need this right now okay?” She said without much emotion in her voice. “I just wanted to tell you to look at me as if I’m your enemy because I plan to beat you. _All_ of you.” She glared at every single member of her class. Some shocked, some outraged, some intimidated. Daenerys wasn’t this cold usually, the news about her uncle had definitely made her much colder, the calm aura she usually had was gone.

Before Jon could respond a voice over from the speakers notified them that the games were about to begin and they needed to walk out onto the field. Daenerys pushed past her class and walked to the exit leaving Jon dumbstruck. Robb put a hand on his shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze.

“We’ll deal with her after.” He said. “Right now, we’ve got a festival to win.”

Jon sighed and looked at Dany who was only getting further and further away. “Yeah, you’re right.” He shook his head and tried to push his worries to the side. _'Let the games begin.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of stuff happened here! Trust me, once the festival kicks off in the next chapter, it gets way more crazy, plus there's a lot of action! I do feel bad for making you guys wait longer than a month so I'm gonna try getting another chapter in this month. No promises there because I already know that these chapters are gonna be LOOOONNNG lol.
> 
> Hope your all keeping safe during this pandemic! Please, please, PLEASE stay inside if you can.
> 
> Toss a comment to your author if you wish! (Or a kudos, but I am a comment whore and I wanna speak with you guys more!)


	28. Gotta Go Fast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I was gonna try to get another chapter out this month? Well I actually did it, yes it still counts even though it's the last day of May! With all that's going on in the world, I kinda shut myself off and went into full creative escapism mode and it helped when writing this. I've also storyboarded out this whole arc so this should help with frequencies of the chapters!
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

_“Burn hotter Daenerys, if you want to make the correct impression on everyone who’ll be watching.”_

_“Stop complaining! This is for our family!”_

_“Father would be so disappointed to see how weak you are.”_

_“You’re staying in this room until I’m satisfied with your progress.”_

Daenerys shook herself back to reality, the last three weeks were awful but if they led to her victory all the new burns on her body would be worth it. Viserys had pushed her in training before but it was nothing like these 3 weeks. In the last few days leading up to the festival, she began to worry if her body would be too sore to compete at her best. Two days earlier she was barely able to lift her arms let alone snap her fingers but thank Gods that wasn’t the case now as she was sure she would have never heard the end of it.

She thought of her Uncle. Due to Viserys’ intense schedule, she had barely been able to see him and even now she just wanted to be with him instead of competing in this festival, but she had a duty, a duty to her brother, a duty to her fallen family members. She would show the world the Targaryen dynasty was still here and just as strong as it once was.

 _“And finally ladies and gentlemen.”_ The announcer’s voice rings out. _“The final class taking place for the first years, Class 1-A!”_

The students were met with a thunderous applause. They could see the audience, filled with public and other heroes, on their feet cheering for them. No doubt because of their situation at the U.S.J. Robb tapped Jon on the shoulder and pointed toward their family who was cheering frantically making Jon grin. However, 1-A realised that they were being glared at by all the other first-years who were taking part, particularly from 1-B. The jealous of the attention 1-A had got was becoming more apparent with every glance and whisper from all the other classes.

“They really hate us don’t they?” Ygritte sighed.  
  
“Who cares?” Joffrey snapped. “They’re mostly insignificant nobodies.”

 _“And that is everybody!”_ The announcer's voice travelled around the massive sporting grounds. _“Hello, everybody in the arena and watching at home! If you didn’t know, I am Sellsword and I’ll be your host today! I’ll be watching all the antics from the booth and I also have a special guest to provide some commentary for you all, ladies and gentlemen give it up for Fangbarer!”_

The audience stands up and applauds, chanting Fangbarer’s name. Since the U.S.J incident, Tyrion had gained a whole new fanbase which he still wasn’t used to. Going from the outcast Lannister to being one of the most talked about ones was strange, especially since he wasn’t exactly doing any hero work at the moment. He didn’t even want to be here but of course, he got roped into it by Sellsword. He first met the man as Bronn when he was attending King’s Landing University. Originally staying close to him since Bronn was the only person in his class who didn’t make comments about his height, the two eventually become close with Bronn even giving Tyrion the idea for his hero name. Bronn always had this weird way of bringing Tyrion into crazy plans so of course he somehow wrapped him up in this commentating gig. He’d suggested Tyrion do something lively even if his arms and face were still bandaged up.

 _“Not voluntarily might I add.”_ Tyrion snarked.

 _“Oh, be quiet. You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t want to!”_ Bronn bit back. _“Anyway, Mummy-Man and I will provide you all with live coverage and commentary! And look! There goes one of King’s Landing’s directors, Evergreen! Wow Fangy, she’s been working at KL since we were here! When do you think the old girl is gonna retire for good?”_

 _“I think it’s best not to insult the woman who could make you wake up within a minefield,”_ Tyrion said with a smirk.

 _“Oh well… I… erm… let’s hear what she has to say!”_ Bronn nervously stammered out.

Olenna walked up to the podium on the stage, rolling her eyes hearing Bronn’s comment. She would surely get him back for it which she communicated perfectly with a glare to the commentator's box for getting to the microphone.

“Ladies and gentlemen! The First Years’ Sports Festival… begins!” She claimed to yet another grand applause. “I know that we’ve have had multiple situations within our establishment but this is King’s Landing’s way of showing the world we are still strong! We will always go Plus Ultra!”

The crowd chanted _‘Plus Ultra’_ with her and erupted in thunderous applause.

“Ah yes!” She said with a grin. “I knew you all would be so excited! Now we ask for an athlete’s oath from a student representative! This year, that representative is… from Class 1-A, Daenerys Targaryen!”

Daenerys looked up and let out an exhale as she walked up to the stage, pushing past a furious Joffrey who couldn’t believe this was happening. “Why would they pick the dragon bitch to do this? It’s a disrespect to this school and my father’s memory!”

“Calm down Joff.” Margaery put a hand on his shoulder. “Its probably because she came first in the hero entrance exam.”

Joffrey mumbled under his breath as Daenerys reached the microphone. “The athlete’s oath.” She hummed, she looked at the crowd of her peers and then the audience whose eyes seemed to be transfixed on her. She knew what they were all thinking. Disgust, solely because of her family. She closed her eyes and let out another breath and suddenly Viserys' voice was in her head again.

_“I expect nothing less than excellence, Daenerys. Show them who the Targaryens are!”_

Daenerys eyes opened and were more fierce than ever. “Make no mistake about it. I’m going to place first!” A collect gasp came from the audience while most of the other first years booed her claiming that Class 1-A was too cocky.

“Why are we getting the blame for her nonsense!?” Dacey grumbled with her face in her palms.

Daenerys flicked her braided ponytail before speaking into the microphone one last time. “You’ll all make great stepping stones, I’d say.”

 _‘What the fuck is wrong with her?’_ Jon thought as he watched Dany take her place back in the crowd, ignoring all the glares she was getting. _‘That was not confidence… when Dany is confident she has a teasing smirk but that was hard-faced. She’s pushing herself, telling herself she can’t lose but… something is going on. Bigger than us, possibly bigger than her uncle but what?’_

“Well!” Olenna exclaimed. “That was a bold statement! I love that the youth are so outwardly braggadocios nowadays!” She laughed. “But now, we’ve had enough delays! Let’s get the first event started, these are the qualifiers! It’s in this stage that so many are sent home crying every year, and the fateful first event this year is…” The screen behind Olenna sped through many different events before it stopped on one.

**‘OBSTACLE COURSE RACE’**

“Yes! This is a race between every member of all 11 classes! The course is a four-kilometre lap around the King’s Landing Stadium itself!” Olenna said with a glee that took most of the students off guard. “Our establishment preaches freedom in all things so, as long as you don’t go off the course, anything is fair game so go crazy and good luck! Only 24 of you will make it to the next round so do whatever you can to rank well!”

Jon took a deep breath as the students were led to the starting point. The games had begun and he just hoped his training would pay off because now it mattered more than it ever did.

***

Robb and Jon walked to the starting point together. This was it, the start of the Sports Festival. After years of watching it, making their little bets on who they thought would win, they were finally taking part in the huge event. Robb looked over at Jon when he let out a sigh and bumped him lightly with his shoulder.

“This is it.” He smiled.

“Yeah,” Jon looked around briefly. “I guess it is.”

“You’re gonna do great.” Robb clapped him on the shoulder. “You’ve always had a speed advantage over me!”

“You are too.” He said with a small smile. “And only when quirks weren’t involved, besides this isn’t a normal race, it’s an obstacle course.”

“You’re always thinking on your toes. Your mind could really help you out here.”

“Hopefully that’s the only thing helping me.” Jon chuckled as he stopped at the starting gate. “You remember what I said earlier.”

“Loud and clear, sir.” Robb gave him a mock salute while grinning.

***

_Robb woke up to the smell of eggs wafting into his bedroom. He sat up almost immediately and raised an eyebrow. Eggs were barely ever in the house because of two reasons. First of all, Jon hated eggs. Second, Jon was the only one who could cook, so even if Robb liked eggs there no chance in them being edible. His stomach rumbled so he didn’t bother to put a shirt on and stayed in his pyjama pants while following his nose to the kitchen where he found Jon, still in the vest and boxers he went to bed in, in front of the stove. Robb smiled and snuck behind the man before wrapping his arms around his waist._

_“Hey? What’s all this?” He asked._

_Jon turned his head and smiled. “Happy birthday Robb!” He grinned. “Just thought I could make you some breakfast before the big day.”_

_“Thanks, Snowman.” He smiled before kissing Jon on the cheek. “Can’t believe you’re making eggs!”_

_“Well, it’s not every day the love of my life turns 19, is it? Have a seat, it’ll be done soon.”_

_“Aye, aye captain!” Robb gleamed as he kissed Jon’s cheek one more time before sitting at the table. It wasn’t long before a full English breakfast was placed in front of him. He looked up at Jon with a raised eyebrow. “You really-“_

_“I know a full English isn’t ideal since we’re gonna be more active than usual today but… it’s your birthday and I wanted to do something special.” Jon’s cheeks became a rosy colour as he began to look away. “ I hope it’s okay.” As soon as Jon finished, Robb pulled him down to his level and kissed him._

_“Thank you, my love.” He smiled after breaking away. “I was actually going to say that I can’t believe you did this, you hate so many things about a full English that I’m just a bit in shock.”_

_“Yeah,” Jon began. “But I love you more. You deserve everything… even if that includes black pudding, eggs, and mushrooms. Just shows that even the greatest of men have flaws.”_

_“Hey! Be nice! It’s my birthday!” Robb pouted playfully._

_“Aw, stop being a baby I’m just teasing you.” Jon chuckled as he went to grab his plate and joined Robb at the table, smiling wider when Robb immediately linked their ankles under the table. After a while in comfortable silence he noticed Robb’s wolfish grin being flashed in his direction. “Why are you grinning so hard?”_

_“Just thinking about how lucky I am to have a boyfriend as wonderful and gorgeous as you. Treating me so well on my birthday.”_

_“So cringe.”_

_“Stop ruining the moment you asshole.” Robb laughed. “How are you feeling about the festival?”_

_“I’m…. anxious? Excited? I’m a mess if I’m honest.” Jon said, playing with his food. “So many people are gonna be watching.” He saidand he ran his hand through his hair._

_“I know we’ve been trying to keep an element of surprise but… how was your training, do you feel ready?”_

_“Training was… productive.” Jon nodded slowly. “I’ve got a few new tricks but it’s still pretty terrifying to know that so many people will be watching, both there and around the country.”_

_“Don’t think about them. Just do what you do best, deliever. Plus, I’m looking forward to seeing these new tricks. I’ve got a few of my own to show.” Robb smirks at Jon. “And not just for combat.” He winks._

_“Not even finished breakfast yet and you’re talking about sex,” Jon said as a brow raised_

_“Its been a few days.”_

_“It was yesterday!” Jon laughed._

_“Semantics!” Robb brushed him off before finishing his final bite. “What do you think the events will be?”_

_“No idea, they change every year, all we can be sure of is a combat tournament taking place at some point.”_

_“When we give the public the greatest show they’ve ever seen when the two wolf brothers go at it in the finale?” Robb added._

_“Robb…”_

_“Don’t you ‘Robb….’ me! Babe, we can do it, we can make that a reality! I believe in us.” Robb went to hold Jon’s hand and smiled at him till he got one back. “And besides, it’s my birthday wish for us to both be in the finale so it has to happen!”_

_“Wow! No pressure then?” Jon laughed while rolling his eyes._

_Robb laughed with him. “Forget about the pressure, just do your best babe.”_

_“Yeah, I will.” Jon nodded, “However, I want you to promise me one thing.” Robb’s head tilted as he awaited Jon’s request. “I know you love me, but please, don’t help me out during the festival. I won’t feel like I earned my place if you’re picking up my slack. I need to prove it to myself that I can win by myself.” Jon explained. “Dad said that the Sport’s Festival is our chance to tell the world, ‘I am here’. I can’t do that if I don’t rely on my own skill.”_

_Robb let out a large breath before kissing Jon’s hand. “Okay, I’ll leave you to it. I just want you to know, no matter what happens today, I’m proud of you baby.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“Love you too.” Robb smiled. “Now… remember what else I said I’d like for my birthday?”_

_Jon rolled his eyes and laughed. “Go brush your teeth and then maybe, just maybe, you’ll find me on our bed... naked.” He smirked as he saw Robb’s jaw drop before running to the bathroom. Jon laughed and quickly put the dishes in the sink before running to their bedroom, taking his vest off and he ran along._

***

_“Okay students! Are you ready!?”_ Sellsword’s voice called out through the speakers of the starting gate. _“Get set…. START!”_

The students tried to push and shove their way through the narrow gate but it wasn’t too long before that proved futile.

“Hey!? I’m frozen!” A student shouted.

“I can’t move!”

“Where did this ice come from!?”

Robb had already created a stream of ice behind him and ahead of him, quickly creating another ice board for him to ride his ice stream as if he was a skateboarder riding on a ramp.

_“Whoa! And Robb Stark takes an early lead by not only using his quirk to propel him ahead of the pack but to immobilise his competitors! What a smart move by the young man, but what’s this!?”_

Dacey appeared in the air, launching herself forward. “I’m not falling for that freezing trick again Stark!”

Class 1-A seemed to all expect Robb to do exactly what he did and all avoided the ice stream by leaping into the air and were now giving chase, attempting to close the gap Robb had already created. Robb looked back and grunted when he saw how many people were still in the race. “I expected it from our class but more made it past than I thought would… maybe these other classes have some potential-“

“I’m on to you Robb!” Robb shook his head and quickly looked up only to see Sam’s flattened form letting the breeze push him forward. “You’re not the only one with tricks! Now you’re gonna get a taste of my killer-“ Before Sam could make his move he was punted out of the air by a mechanical fist.

“What the fuck!? Sam!?” Jon shouted.

“Multiple targets acquired!” Beeped a robotic voice.

Jon gritted his teeth, what were the robot villains from the entrance exam doing here!? He didn’t waste too much time thinking about it. _‘Keep the power inside, you can do it, Snow.’_ He launched a snow wave at the one directly in front of him which made 3 of the robots explode on impact.Robb’s eyes widened. Jon hadn’t increased in power output, he would have been able to feel that but the attack seemed more focused and precise, losing the wild nature it usually had. Jon locked eyes with Robb and smirked. His hours of meditation were already proving to be beneficial, however, his smirk didn’t last long as he saw the looming figure of the massive gimmick enemy that had been in the entrance exam appeared before Robb.

 _“What’s an obstacle course without a big obstacle!?”_ Sellsword asked. _“Starting with the first barrier, Robo Inferno!”_

“Fuck!” Robb exclaimed as he skidded to a stop as he saw the swarm of massive faux villains blocking his path.

“Weren’t those the zero point enemies from the hero exam!?” One of the general studies students asked in terror.

“Seriously!? The hero courses fought those!?” Another claimed in.

“There’s too many of them! We’ll never pass!”

Robb grinned as he creates two ice swords. “Faux villains? Really guys? That is so June!” He dashed himself at the robots at a high velocity, slashing at the legs of the enemies before the machines have a chance to respond to his movements. It wasn’t long before he was on the other side and running as fast as he could.

“He made a straight path! I can get through!” Drogo exclaimed as he pushed ahead.

“I wouldn’t do that!” Robb smirked. “I purposely slashed at their knees… so they’d fall! See you at the finish line!”

_“Wow! 1-A’s Robb is busting through and sabotaging the others in one move! This guy wants to win!”_

Just as Robb claimed, the massive robots began collapsing on top of each other, Drogo tried to dodge as best as he could but he tripped over one of the broken pieces of metal and had one of the rob to land directly onto him much to the students’ horror.

“Did.. that kid just die?”

As if on queue, Drogo roared as he tore a hole through the fallen robot’s body, his whole body a steel grey. “As if something like that could take out Khal Drogo Dothraki!? Ha!” He leaped out of the hole and continued pursuing Robb. “I’ll get you back for that you smug bastard!” He declared.

The rest of Class 1-A were also finding their ways to get out of the carnage. Daenerys leaped into the air and snapped her fingers so fast that it created mini explosions that sent her higher into the air until she dashed over the robot’s head. The tactic of going high was also done by Jon and Loras. Jon blasted snow from his foot to get higher into the air whereas Loras latched his vines onto one of the still standing robots to swing his way over the obstacle.

_“Wow! It looks like the leaders of this race are going to be overwhelmingly Class 1-A! Fangbarer, this is the class you teach correct? Any reason as to why you think 1-A are doing so well!?”_

_“Well, it’s unfortunate that they’ve had to learn this so early on but, Class A now knows that there is no time to hesitate. They have been exposed to the outside world, up close and personal. They have had that fear planted in them and they’ve endured it, overcome it. Each has grown from that experience and forgotten how to hesitate.”_

_“Wow, wise words from a wise man! Let’s get back to the race people! It seems that the competitors have made it to the second barrier! Fall and you’re out, you’ve got to crawl if you’re gonna make it! This is the fall!”_

The students stop before a canyon that needs to be trekked using tight ropes, they notice that some of the ropes seemed to be encased in ice which proves that Robb had already passed through this section. How were they going to catch up to him now?

“Move the fuck out of the way!” Daenerys growled, still using her fast finger clicking technique to create explosions that propel her in the air at high speeds. Before anyone could respond she was already halfway through the canyon. Brienne huffed and stood on one of the tightropes in the first position as if she was a ballerina, once sure she had the stance right she activated the engines in her calves, propelling her forward. Theon used his tentacles to effortlessly make his way along the tightropes as if it was normal land. Loras sent out a long vine to the other end of the canyon and used it as a grinding rail. What he didn’t expect is for his sister to leap onto his vine and use him as a free ride.

“Hey! Fuck off! Find your own way across!” He sniped.

“Why would I do that when you can do all the busy work for me!?” She snickered avoiding Loras’ punches. All she had to do was dodge until they were on the other side.

Dacey made use of her quirk and continuously warped until she found herself on the other side. Jon was about to blast himself off when he felt a chop to his neck and fell to his knees. He groaned slightly looking up to see who attacked him, only to see Lancel Lannister looking back at him smirking. Jon bared his teeth, he would get that see urchin back for making him fall behind. He quickly got to his feet, put his right arm behind him, and blasted snow from it propelling him forward.

The audience were watching the screens of the race in awe. The heroes and businessmen in the audience were taking a particular interest in Robb.

“That young man in the front just can’t be stopped.” One stated.

“His quirk is awesome but it’s not just that, he’s incredibly athletic and perceptive.” Another chimed in.

“You know that’s Winterwolf’s son right?”

“Ah, now it makes sense, the smart decisions, the adaptability, he definitely takes after his father. No doubt the pros will be scrambling to get him as their sidekick!”

 _“Alright people!”_ Sellsword shouted. _“It looks like our leader has reached the final barrier which is, a large deadly minefield! A quick glance is enough to reveal the mine locations so keep both your eyes open and watch your step!”_ He announced. _“I should also mention… they don’t pack much of punch, we aren’t monsters! However, they sure are loud and flashy enough!”_

Robb carefully jogged through the minefield. He knew that one wrong move could take him out and he cursed his eagerness to get to the lead early. _‘Fuck, this puts whoever is leading at a disadvantage, it’s all a big show. Better hold off on the flashy moves if I want to make it through this unscathed.’_

“This shit won’t slow me down!”

Robb glance behind him. _‘Shit.’_ He thought as he saw a very sweaty Daenerys snapping her fingers and flying through the air, zipping right next to him.

“I told you all I was going to win! That was directed at you to Robert!” She growled as she finally past him.

_“Did you see that everyone! Looks like Daenerys Targaryen of 1-A is tired of lagging and has pushed herself to first place! Get excited! You guys love this sort of turn around!”_

Robb grabbed Daenerys’ arm before she was out of reach and pulled her back, regaining first. The two entered a mini scuffle, much tamer than their usual ones as they were still aware of the mines. Robb created an ice bo staff and whacked her on the arm before leaping over two mines only to narrowly miss a flame sent at him by her. She’d gotten faster, he knew this was now going to be a fight for first. He tried to make a run for it but she was on his heels and she was about to grab him and massive explosion and dust cloud happened behind them.

_“What’s this folks!? A giant explosion from behind!? What caused such a blast!? An accident or was it intentional!? But look, in the air! Class 1-A’s Jon Snow rides the wave of the explosion in hot pursuit!”_

Daenerys and Robb looked behind them to see Jon in the air, soaring towards them with a look of mad, determination on his face.

***

_*A few moments earlier*_

Jon finally reached the beginning of the minefield and panted. _‘Fuck,’_ he internally cursed. _‘That Lannister shit head seriously fucked me over with that secret attack.’_ He looked in the distance to see Robb and Dany fighting over first place. There was no way he would make it to them in time. He heard an explosion and his attention was immediately drawn to it. A student stepped on one of the mines. _‘Wow, they may not be powerful but that is definitely enough to affect your ranking. Think Jon, think!’_ Jon looked at Dany again, how she was creating explosions to have her manoeuvre around much easier. Hell, she had been doing that the whole race, and it proved effective. Maybe if there was a way to use the explosives to his advantage, he could stay in the race! Jon scanned over the area. There were still plenty of mines near the start and he could apply enough pressure to them… he gulped and made a short leap before aiming his right hand downwards.

“ ** _Snow Cannon!_** ”

***

Jon felt the breeze in his hair as he rocketed towards Robb and Dany, his plan worked! His special move managed to cover enough area and apply enough pressure to the ground to set off multiple mines to shoot him to the front. He was still rocketing forward, so close, almost there!

_“And he’s passed them! Ladies and gentlemen this race is still heating up!”_

_‘I got so caught up with trying to get in the lead, I forgot about how I was gonna land!’_ Jon thought.

“Get the hell back here Jon! You won’t take my victory from me!” Dany snarled as she began snapping her fingers wildly taking off after him.

Robb quickly created another ice path and ice board and skated forward. _‘This path may help the others but I can’t worry about that now! Gotta make this last push count!’_

_“Look at that everyone! Our former leaders have called a ceasefire to chase down Jon!”_

Jon realised he was losing altitude. He knew if he lost time on recovering from this landing, there would be no way he could get in the lead again. Dany and Robb were already gaining on him. ‘Keep the power inside your body, Snow. You can do this!’ Jon gritted teeth, his competitors already at either side of him. He lifted his right leg and brought it down in an axe kick motion.

“ ** _Snow Axe!_** ”

Snow torpedoed from Jon’s foot and down to the minefield, causing another huge explosion shooting Jon further forward. Dany was taken off balance and thrown to the side. Robb’ seeing Jon adjusting his body managed to make a shield just in time to not be blown away but he still had to stand firmly to avoid taking any damage.

_“And Jon blows away the competition again with no time to lose! This is insane! Your class is something else, Fangbarer! What on Earth are you teaching those kids!?”_

_“This isn’t my doing. They’ve been spurring each other on all on their own.”_ Tyrion shrugged slightly.

_“Well, who could have predicted such high intensity so early on in the Sport’s Festival! The next generation is truly going to be something! The one who made it back to the stadium first is…”_

Jon frantically ran towards the gate, he was tired, using two special moves back to back like that was taxing but her he was putting the exhaustion to the back of his mind. He kept running until-

_“First place! Jon Snow from Class 1-A!”_

Jon looked around the stadium, in awe at the applause that the whole stadium was giving him.

_‘You’re nothing but Winterwolf’s bastard’_

_‘You’ll never be like your brother’_

_‘How does it feel to be the quirkless sibling in the Stark clan?’_

_‘And what do you know about that? Starks being strong? Did you forget your position, Snow? You are not a Stark.’_

For the first time in his life, Jon told those voices in his head to shut up. With a grin painted on, he raised his fist in the air.

“YES!” He cheered. “I did it!” The audience only became louder as Jon celebrated, soon chanting his name.

“Isn’t that Winterwolf’s other son?” An audience member asked.

“I think so? He does have the Stark look about him!”

“And clearly the brains and power!”

Robb soon crossed the finish line after, panting after he stopped. “Fuck! That went to shit so quickly!” He breathed out. Gods, he was tired but he still smiled as he saw Jon taking in his win. If he was to lose to anyone, he didn’t mind it being him. He went to his brother’s side and patted him on the back with a smile. “I told you you’d do great!”

“You did didn’t you.” He smiled back.

“Looks like the birthday boy is getting exactly what he wanted this year!” He grinned and he raised Jon’s hand again causing the crowd to erupt in applause again.

_“Ain’t that a heartwarming sight Fangy!? Two brothers celebrating each other.”_

_“Yes, it must be nice having a sibling celebrate you.”_ Tyrion tried not to seem bitter but it has hard. His relationship with Jaime was good but Cersei? That was a whole other story. There has never been any love between them, he was still civil to her. They couldn’t exactly have a brawl, the news would go crazy over two Lannisters fighting and their father would have a fit, then find a way to blame him. However, seeing Jon and Robb’s interactions, even though they had all the drama and scandal that was around Jon’s very existence, it did make him smile. Albeit a small one.

Daenerys crossed the finish line and glared in the direction of Jon and Robb before leaning against a nearby wall, catching her breath. She could almost hear Viserys’ voice in her head calling her a failure. This can’t happen in the next round.

Slowly but surely, the next 21 people completed the race and placed in the next round. All the members of Class 1-A managed to place in the top 24. Even Sam, who managed just to snag the 24th place. A good portion of 1-B also made it through much to Jon’s annoyance, he had to hold back Robb from getting into a fight with Lancel after he told him about the sneak attack, saying that he’ll have a chance to get in the next round. After 10 minutes of getting their breath back, the remaining 24 contestants gathered at the stage again.

“Well done students! You have made it to the next stage of the Sports Festival!” Olenna said while clapping. “And to those who didn’t make it, don’t worry you did your best and there’s always next year! Anyway, it’s time for us to show what is the next event!”

The screen behind Evergreen began to flash through event options once again. Jon watched it intensely and gulped. He started off strong in this festival, he needed to continue with the same momentum no matter what the next event was. Eventually, the screen stopped and revealed the next event.

**‘TEAM DODGEBALL!’**

“Dodgeball… really?” Tormund said with almost a chuckle.

“And teams? But how exactly?” Ygritte questioned.

“Well, if you let me explain.” She said, eyeing the two adopted siblings. “Participants will, on their own, form teams of four members. The game will be 15 minutes of six teams playing a traditional game of dodgeball, but with quirks of course! You get points by hitting an opponent on another team and you’ll obtain their points. You won’t be out of the game once you are hit, however, so you can always work to get your points back, or someone else’s!” She confirmed. “Each of you has been assigned a point value based on your ranking in the last race which will be shown by monitors we’ll have you all wear. So the point value of each team depends on the members! This is a point earning game so this is crucial! Your individual point values start at 100, so the person who was 24th will have 100 points, the 23rd will have 105, and so on and so forth.”

Jon nodded as she explained the rules, it all seemed simple enough.

“However!” Olenna added, making Jon jump slightly. “Our first place participant will be worth… 10 million points!’

“ _WHAT!?_ ” Jon shouted before he could stop himself.He looked at Robb who looked just as horrified as he did but it didn’t take long to realise that every other student was looking at him with malicious intent. _‘Fuck.’_

“That’s right! The higher ranked students are the ones to aim for, this survival game is a chance for a comeback. It’s anyone’s game! Only four teams will advance to choose wisely and play to win!” Olenna smirked.

Jon tried to take deep breaths, he couldn’t let his competitors see him freak out but with 22 sets of eyes boring into him, it could almost feel the colour draining from his face. This was certainly just the beginning. _’I got to first place through pure strategy but now… there’s so much pressure.’_ Jon thought.

“Anything is possible in this event, it’s not over until it’s over. Now you have 15 minutes to pick your teams, and I suggest you hurry!” Olenna smirked.

The crowd immediately dispersed away from Jon, they were all evading him like a plague. Being on a team with Jon only meant they had a big target on them. However, there was one person who didn’t shy away from Jon.

“No Robb.” Jon frowned. “I’m not gonna let you have a target on your back cos you wanna do that protective wolf thing you do. No matter how cute it is. “He whispered the last part and it was worth it when he saw how it made Robb smile.

“Jon, this isn’t just about wanting to protect you. You think I don’t know that you’re capable of handling yourself nowadays?” He raised a questioning brow. “However, this is going to be 20 people targeting you, this isn’t normal and besides this works in my favour too. Do you know how good you are? We’ve been training together since we were 5, we know what makes each other tick! Us on a team together could win this shit!”

Jon laughed. “Fine, fine. But it can’t be just us fighting, we need two more people. We’re the two people with the highest points, people are going to avoid us even more.” Jon looks around and spots Tormund and Ygritte. They both catch his eye and shake their heads with a sorry smile. “This is going to be annoying.” He grumbled.

“Yeah, that’s because everyone is a pussy!” Jon and Robb turn to the voice and are greeted by Theon’s smug face. “Let me be apart of the team!”

“Greyjoy… I know we’re friends now and everything, but why?” Jon asked confusion all over his face.

“Long story short, no one’s eyes were on me for that race. This is meant to be a chance to get my name out there to the world. Being apart of your team forces people to notice me! So… yes, these are totally selfish reasons!” Theon grinned.

“Well… at least he’s honest?” Robb shrugged. “Plus, we could do way worse than Theon! He’s really skilled and those extra arms could really come in hand for a game like dodgeball.”

“Fine,” Jon rolled his eyes. “Theon, you’re in.”

“Sweet!” He clapped a hand on Robb’s shoulder.“So, who do you think could be the final member?”

“I’ve got an idea,” Jon said, before taking off. Robb and Theon looked at each other and shrugged before following Jon.

 _‘I have a full proof plan! II just need her to join us!’_ Jon thought and he tapped the person in question. “Brienne, I know I’m enemy number one right now, but just hear me out.”

Brienne hummed questioningly as she turned around and tilted her head.

“Brienne, with your speed I think you bring to us the perfect team balance of attack and defence. We’re gonna have to play a defensive game, it’s obvious everyone is going to target us but with your speed, Theon’s arms, my quirk’s long distance capabilities and Robb’s ability to make anything on the fly, we have not only the best chance to deflect and balls that come at out but we’ll also be able to strike back fast and strong to get back any points we may lose!” Jon explained.

Brienne smiled softly at him. “Wow Jon, you really are amazing, I’m beginning to just expect that from you.” She said with a slight nod. “But I’m sorry, I refuse.”

“Really?” Theon grumbled. “I never saw you as the type to turn someone down just ‘cos the heat was on them,” Theon stated with an accusing tone.

“It’s not that!” Brienne snapped at Theon before looking back to Jon. “Ever since the entrance exam, I’ve been losing to you. It’s because I think you’re amazing that I can’t follow you now. I don’t know if you know it but… the class sees you as a big rival and so do I.” Brienne begins to turn and walk away. “And that’s why I’ve chosen to be on another team, I’m sorry but I want to beat you too.”

Jon sighed as he watched Brienne slowly make her way over to Dany, he was kind of banking that Brienne would have said yes to that and now she was on the team of someone who was for sure going to be one of the teams aggressively pursuing him. This wasn’t good. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Robb giving him a sympathetic smile.

“It’s okay, we’ll figure something out. Do you have anyone else in mind?” He asked.

“I have one more idea, but I don’t know if he would be apart of the team?” Jon frowned.

“What? He would target you?” Robb said defensively.

“Nah, I just don’t know how he’d deal with being a big target.” Jon scanned the area and saw who he needed. “Sam! Come here!” He called and waved. Sam, who was standing alone looked over at Jon. He looked miserable as he walked over to Jon which made him instantly concerned. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Ah, it’s nothing. I just wished they picked teams for us.” He said with a sad smile. “I tried to join a few but no one wants to be in a team with someone who just managed to place.”

“Sam… I know that you have issues with your confidence but… I’d really like you to be on my team. We’ve worked together twice now and it has always worked out for us. I don’t see why that can’t be the case now.” Jon shrugged with a smile.

“Really?” Sam’s eyes widened in disbelief. “I don’t wanna weigh you guys down!”

“You won’t do that!” Jon assures.

“Are you sure about that?” Theon groaned to which Jon glared at him. “What!? Come on, Snow. Don’t you remember the U.S.J situation? Tarly was a mess and we almost got ‘cos of it!”

“That is unfair! Sam had never faced any villain before, we at least had to deal with that sludge monster before then!” Jon argued. “Plus, think about this. How useful is Sam’s quirk in a game of dodgeball!?”

Theon folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at Sam. Sam met his gaze but quickly looked away which made Theon scoff. “Fine, but if we lose this cos he doesn’t know how to act, that’s on you.”

“Go fuck yourself,” Jon said sharply. “Ignore him Sam. You’re gonna do great, I have a plan.”

***

_“Alright ladies and gentlemen, we are back! And are you ready for some dodgeball!?”_ Sellsword asks the audience which is met with rampant applause. _“The students have put on their points monitors, organised themselves into teams and on your screens now should tell you how the points and teams look now!”_

**_Team Alys (6th): Team Satin (5th): Team Ygritte (4th):_ **

**_Alys Karstark: 150 P Satin Flowers: 170 P Ygritte Wildling: 160 P_ **

**_Robert Frey: 130 P Ramsay Bolton: 155 P Dacey Mormont: 145 P_ **

**_Wylla Manderly: 125 P Myranda Violet: 115 P Tormund Giantsbane: 140 P_ **

**_Wynafryd Manderly: 120 P Podrick Payne: 105 P Grey Worm: 135 P_ **

**_Total: 525 P Total: 545 P Total: 580 P_ **

**_Team Daenerys (3rd): Team Joffrey (2nd): Team Jon (1st):_ **

**_Daenerys Targaryen: 205 P Joffrey Baratheon: 200 P Jon Snow: 10,000,000 P_ **

**_Khal Drogo Dothraki: 185 P Margaery Tyrell: 195 P Robb Stark: 210 P_ **

**_Brienne Tarth: 180 P Loras Tyrell: 190 P Theon Greyjoy: 165 P_ **

**_Missandei Naath: 110 P Lancel Lannister: 175 P Samwell Tarly: 100 P_ **

**_Total: 680 P Total: 760 P Total: 10,000,475 P_ **

_“The contestants have moved into their squares and are all individuals are equipped with two balls! They should be ready to start any moments now! Competitors get ready!”_

Jon got into his battle stance and let out a loud exhale. _'Round 2, time to prove yourself again, Snow.'_

_“Get set!”_

“Everyone remember the plan?” Jon quickly asked to which he received a curt nod from all of his teammates.

_“START!”_

As soon as the game began it took less than a second before every team had turned to Team Jon and aggressively flung their balls the four boys with Jon instinctively trying to shield himself the best way he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the first event Sports Festival ends and the second begins! This chapter is a bit chaotic but it's also kind of the point. The chapter is not perfect by any means but it was also one of my favourites to write. I never realised I enjoyed writing action so much but I have defo missed it in these last few chapters lol
> 
> Things are only going to get more intense as this arc continues and I'm already so excited for some of the things I have planned! Anyway I hope you're all staying safe with everything that is going on in the world right now. It's a very scary time and their seems. to be no end in sight but I'm sure it'll get better.
> 
> Stay safe and #BlackLivesMatter
> 
> Comment, give kudos. or even fave if you wish!
> 
> P.S: Because I am a nerd whenever I get fully into a series (TV, book, movies etc) I wanna know everything about the characters like birthdays, height, etc etc so I'm gonna give some random useless info on Class 1-A at the end of these now. This chapter's useless info is height:
> 
> 1\. Tormund Giantsbane: 6'6  
> 2\. Theon Greyjoy: 5'11  
> 3\. Samwell Tarly: 5'8  
> 4\. Loras Tyrell: 5'11  
> 5\. Daenerys Targaryen: 5'3  
> 6\. Ygritte Wildling: 5'7  
> 7\. Robb Stark: 6'0  
> 8\. Khal Drogo: 6'4  
> 9\. Margaery Tyrell: 5'5  
> 10\. Missandei Naath: 5'5  
> 11\. Jon Snow: 5'10  
> 12\. Dacey Mormont: 5'9  
> 13\. Joffrey Baratheon: 6'1  
> 14\. Brienne Tarth: 6'3


End file.
